


Just A Boy

by Knuttie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 225,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knuttie/pseuds/Knuttie
Summary: Louis Tomlinson di "strano" ha soltanto il nome: in pochi, nella sua cerchia di amicizie, conoscono le sue origini francesi e grazie tanto. All'infuori di quel piccolo particolare, la sua vita è sempre stata un insieme di noiosi cliché fino a quando capisce che per cambiare la propria esistenza e quella degli altri basta davvero poco: un viaggio, un sorriso o una carezza possono essere decisivi per chi cerca di sopravvivere. E nel suo viaggio ad Haiti Louis ne ha cambiate tante di vite.Harry Styles di "normale" ha soltanto il nome: è l'unica cosa che ha ereditato da suo nonno paterno e per fortuna. Per il resto, sembra che la parola "strano" gli sia stata cucita addosso, o meglio, forse è stato lui a permetterlo nei suoi ventidue anni di vita. Tuttavia, ciò che ha sempre desiderato è essere soltanto Harry, soltanto un ragazzo.E se, alla fine, grazie a Louis e grazie all'incontro di due mondi così diversi ci riuscisse per davvero?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Capitolo Uno

** _Just A Boy_ **

** _ _ **

* * *

** _ _ **

Un uomo brizzolato sulla quarantina guardava imbarazzato la donna davanti a sé: in ginocchio sul pavimento in marmo, le tendeva una scatoletta di velluto rosso che racchiudeva all'interno un anello, calamitando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti. L'intera sala del _Criterion_ sembrò essersi ammutolita improvvisamente davanti a quella scena e, soltanto quando lui pronunciò le fatidiche parole – _Sandra, vuoi sposarmi?_ – e la donna squittì un _sì_, scoppiò in un fragoroso applauso. E mentre le congratulazioni rimbalzavano da un angolo all'altro della lussuosa sala e la coppia di futuri sposi si guardava intorno soddisfatta, Louis non poté far altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo. Secondo sua nonna Margot prima o poi – _più prima che poi, _sottolineava suo nonno Robert – avrebbe avuto bisogno di un controllo oculistico e di un paio di occhi nuovi di zecca per quanto abusava di quel gesto.

A Louis, però, non importava.

Anzi, si era trattenuto quella sera! Aveva evitato di farlo anche quando l'uomo si era inginocchiato facendo quasi inciampare un cameriere che portava degli antipasti. Quando, poi, aveva pronunciato quella richiesta così banale e senza neanche un preambolo che la introducesse non aveva proprio potuto evitarlo. Era stato così ordinario, così noioso e così poco personale. Non le aveva neanche detto quanto l'amasse o ricordato come si fossero conosciuti. Quell'uomo non conosceva affatto le basi del romanticismo e, evidentemente, non aveva mai visto il riadattamento cinematografico di un libro di Nicholas Sparks.

Cosa c'era di più noioso di una proposta di matrimonio in uno dei ristoranti più lussuosi di Londra, dove una cinquantina di estranei assistevano curiosi a un evento così intimo? _Nulla_, rispose a se stesso trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

Forse, aspettare l'arrivo del proprio fidanzato al suddetto ristorante.

E mentre i camerieri attraversavano indaffarati la grande sala e non risparmiavano occhiate piene di compassione per il ragazzo solo e dagli occhioni blu del tavolo otto, Louis si chiedeva cosa ci facesse ancora lì. La camicia bianca e abbottonata fino al collo cominciava a dargli fastidio, i pantaloni eleganti e grigi gli prudevano sulle cosce tornite e le scarpe stringate che indossava ai piedi erano fin troppo rigide. Un colletto inamidato e scarpe non italiane: una giusta punizione per lui dal momento che aveva accettato quell'invito anche – _soprattutto_ \- per scappare dal suo appartamento e dall'accesa discussione avuta con quel pazzo del suo coinquilino. In quel momento, con le urla di Michael ancora a rimbombare nelle sue orecchie, gli era sembrata una buona idea quella di andare a cena fuori, ma alla luce dei fatti poteva affermare con sicurezza che non lo fosse stata. Sinceramente, Louis aveva buone idee raramente.

E ora il _karma_ stava facendo il suo dovere, punendolo non solo con la sofferenza fisica – dannata camicia e dannate scarpe! – ma anche mentalmente dal momento che aveva appena assistito a una proposta di matrimonio mentre era seduto a un tavolo per due da solo. Agli occhi dei presenti doveva sembrare proprio uno sfigato. E, in realtà, era lui stesso a sentirsi così perché aveva impiegato un'intera ora a rendersi carino e a vestirsi da adulto soltanto per _lui_, soltanto per vedere il suo sorriso e quella particolare scintilla nei suoi occhi color cioccolato. Ogni sforzo per sembrare più uomo e abbandonare quell'aspetto da perenne ragazzo scapestrato si era rivelato vano dal momento che la poltroncina davanti alla sua rimaneva ancora vuota e il cellulare non aveva mai squillato per avvisare del suo ritardo. Louis non era un grande esperto di tirocini presso gli studi legali più importanti di Londra - le sue nozioni in giurisprudenza si fermavano a ciò che apprendeva episodio per episodio grazie alle serie tv di quel genere che guardava – ma dubitava che le riunioni si protraessero fino alle nove inoltrate della sera.

Quei dubbi, però, li teneva per sé.

Non poteva esprimerli davanti all'instancabile e allo stakanovista Ian Graham, laureatosi con il massimo dei voti in legge soltanto un anno prima e paladino del diritto inglese: a lui piaceva essere sfruttato dal signor Johnson o dai suoi soci ed era felice così. «_È uno degli studi più importanti in città e devo fare qualche sacrificio ora per essere ripagato tra qualche anno, Louis_» era la frase più gettonata degli ultimi mesi. Nell'anno precedente, Louis aveva imparato a non ribattere quando usava quel tono solenne e a non intromettersi nel suo lavoro o nel suo studio. Così come gli diceva sempre Ian, non avrebbe mai capito i meccanismi subdoli che si celavano dietro il suo desiderio di rientrare nelle grazie degli associati dello studio.

Osservava in silenzio, però. Louis osservava tutto.

Notava che il suo fidanzato si trasformasse in una scimmia ammaestrata durante le cene di lavoro quando era il signor Johnson in persona a chiedergli di occuparsi di scartoffie noiose. Louis non lo sopportava, ma il suo compito era semplicemente stargli accanto, stringergli la mano e metter su un sorriso affabile. Lo stesso sorriso che aveva anche in quel momento, mentre guardava distrattamente la carta da parati sontuosa che ricopriva le pareti del _Criterion_.

Un _bip _lo ridestò all'improvviso dai suoi pensieri e i suoi occhi azzurri guizzarono subito sullo schermo del cellulare, illuminato, però, dal messaggio della persona sbagliata. 

_Lou, lascia stare quel damerino e vieni alla festa!_

Affondò gli incisivi nel suo sottile labbro inferiore, mentre cercava di trattenere a stento un sorriso: Niall non sarebbe mai cambiato. Non lo vedeva da due interi mesi, da quando, dopo la sua laurea in medicina e il test per entrare a Medicina d'emergenza, era tornato nei sobborghi di Manchester per la nascita di suo nipote: non avevano mai trascorso così tanti giorni distanti e gli era mancato terribilmente. In tre anni Niall era diventato la sua roccia, il suo punto fermo e ciò che si avvicinava di più all'idea di famiglia a Londra. Aspirante medico di giorno e animale da festa di notte, c'era sempre stato per lui, forse anche più di Ian: c'era quando un esame andava male e lo consolava con delle patatine fritte e un hamburger, c'era quando il suo coinquilino gli faceva saltare i nervi, c'era quando era felice. Nella maggior parte dei casi, era proprio Niall a renderlo felice. Non andavano sempre d'accordo: Louis era un sognatore, Niall era decisamente più pragmatico così da non soffrire quando le sue speranze si infrangevano contro la cruda realtà. Non aveva mai trovato un'altra persona così diversa da lui e che al contempo gli piacesse così tanto: Niall lo completava, lo migliorava e gli faceva credere che - prima o poi – avrebbe smesso di alzare gli occhi al cielo ogni istante.

Dopo quel messaggio ne arrivò un altro, poi un altro ancora, uno più sgrammaticato dell'altro e significava soltanto una cosa: la festa di bentornato che aveva organizzato soltanto un'ora prima stava procedendo a gonfie vele. In quel momento, Louis sperò soltanto che Lisa, la sua ragazza, riuscisse a trattenerlo dal fare stupidaggini: anni prima, a causa delle cinque birre che aveva ingollato, era salito su un tavolo ed era balzato giù finendo sul pavimento con il mento rotto. Non ricordava nulla di quella serata – eppure, il suo sangue irlandese avrebbe dovuto renderlo più resistente alle sbronze - ma la piccola cicatrice che aveva sotto il mento lo avrebbe fatto per lui per tutta la vita. Louis non capì molto leggendo quei messaggi, soltanto che si stava divertendo e che aveva riportato una sorpresa da Manchester. Escludendo – _forse_ – qualcosa di illegale perché aveva dovuto superare i controlli dell'aeroporto e non si addiceva alla sua nuova immagine di specializzando rispettabile, Louis non riuscì proprio a immaginare quale fosse la sua sorpresa. Pensò allo stufato di agnello di Maura e già sentiva l'acquolina in bocca. Pensò a un gatto o a un cane che sonnecchiava nell'appartamento del suo migliore amico e già moriva dalla voglia di coccolarlo. Pensò persino a un possibile matrimonio tra Niall e Lisa o all'arrivo di un marmocchio. A quell'eventualità il suo cuore cominciò a battere più velocemente e cominciò a tamburellare le dita affusolate e delicate sulla tovaglia color panna.

Alcuni istanti dopo, lanciando un'occhiata all'intera sala che ignorava la confusione che riempiva la sua mente in quel momento, decise di scoprirlo da sé.

*

Quando Louis uscì dal _Criterion_, fu felice di respirare l'aria fresca di inizio settembre e non il profumo costoso di qualche signora che lo aveva osservato fino a quel momento.

Si strinse nel suo trench color sabbia, quello delle grandi occasioni, quello che Ian gli aveva regalato lo scorso Natale e che era costato più di una rata della sua retta universitaria, e cominciò ad incamminarsi verso casa. Ignorò il _bip_ dei messaggi che si susseguirono uno dopo l'altro e che avevano il suo fidanzato come mittente riponendo il cellulare in tasca: Ian era ancora bloccato nel suo ufficio e non aveva guardato l'orologio. _E grazie tanto, _mugugnò Louis. Quella volta neanche la colazione a letto che gli aveva promesso l'indomani mattina lo avrebbe spinto a perdonargli il ritardo e il due di picche: non l'avrebbe mai fatto, non si sarebbe lasciato convincere neanche dallo sguardo intenso o dal sorriso malizioso che metteva su quando i palmi delle mani callose raggiungevano il suo fondoschiena. Louis sospirò rumorosamente per allontanare quell'immagine perché pensare a Ian che provava a sedurlo in quel momento non lo aiutava affatto, né aiutava il principio di erezione che aveva tra le gambe. Ringraziò quel trench e il momento esatto in cui, ore prima, aveva scelto di indossarlo quando risalì dalla stazione della metro e respirò l'aria di Brick Lane.

Gli era sempre piaciuta quella zona di Londra, fin da quando si era trasferito lì per studiare tre anni prima: nonostante il suo coinquilino non fosse dei migliori, si costringeva a resistere perché non avrebbe trovato un'altra stanza nelle vicinanze, soprattutto vicino il palazzo di Niall. A Louis piaceva camminare in quelle strade piene di vita, dove il giorno e la notte non mostravano poi grandi differenze: Brick Lane era diventata un calderone di culture diverse che si intrecciavano tra di loro, di studenti, di artisti e di mercati all'aperto, dove Louis si perdeva ogni mattina prima di frequentare le sue lezioni universitarie. La giovialità di quella zona gli ricordava leggermente Eastbourne, quella che era stata casa sua fino a pochi anni prima: quest'ultima, però, scoppiava di vita soltanto nel periodo estivo per poi prepararsi al lungo letargo invernale. Brick Lane, invece, non si fermava neanche per un istante: ogni mattina le sue strade si affollavano per il mercato o per i tanti progetti che miravano a riqualificare l'area, mentre la sera una moltitudine di locali accoglieva i suoi avventori fino all'alba. Brick Lane e le persone che la frequentavano erano alla mano, in netto contrasto con la Londra per bene e altezzosa che Louis aveva imparato a conoscere alle noiose cene di Ian.

Louis ci pensò per tutti i minuti che impiegò ad arrivare al palazzo in mattoncini rossi di Niall, a pochi isolati dal suo: spinse il portone principale socchiuso ed entrò senza complimenti, intrufolandosi nel vecchio ascensore. Man mano che quest'ultimo avanzava di piano, Louis sentì la musica proveniente dall'appartamento di Niall farsi sempre più forte e si chiese come gli abitanti di quel palazzo non si lamentassero mai del fracasso che l'irlandese produceva. Louis lo invidiava dal momento che lui non aveva il permesso di ascoltare neanche la tv ad alto volume: quel mostro del suo coinquilino soffriva persino di emicranie improvvise. Comunque, relegando in un angolo remoto della sua mente Michael, sfruttò lo specchio dell'ascensore per darsi un'occhiata e decidere di ritornare il solito Louis.

Passò le mani tra i capelli sapientemente modellati in un ciuffo alzato e portato all'indietro per scompigliarli e con un fazzoletto ripulì il fondotinta – lo aveva rubato tempo prima a sua madre - che nascondeva una delle cose che Niall apprezzava di più del suo viso oltre agli occhi blu e brillanti: tre piccoli nei, che somigliavano tanto a delle lentiggini, presenti sotto il suo zigomo sinistro. Niall diceva sempre che lo rendevano più affascinante o intellettuale, Louis non faceva altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo: per lui erano soltanto la dimostrazione tangibile del fatto che non fosse perfetto. Si spogliò del trench, arrotolò frettolosamente i polsini della camicia bianca per scoprire i suoi avambracci e ne sbottonò il colletto: fu come tornare a respirare dopo una lunga apnea. Fu come ritornare se stesso con i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti.

Quando arrivò al quarto piano dello stabile che un tempo era stato un birrificio, Louis non dovette suonare il campanello perché il portone era semplicemente accostato: lo spinse e in un istante fu inglobato da una nuvola di fumo. Ridusse gli occhi in due fessure blu per mettere a fuoco la ventina di persone che ballavano e chiacchieravano distrattamente nella zona giorno, mentre l'appartamento non sembrava mai essere stato così piccolo prima d'ora. Alla sua sinistra un tavolo bianco era pieno di alcolici e snack, mentre sui mobili della parete attrezzata della cucina c'erano soltanto buste e confezioni vuote, la televisione era accesa senza volume e il divano era occupato da un gruppetto di persone che chiacchieravano a voce alta. Oltre il corridoio si intravedevano tre porte chiuse, quelle di un bagno e due camere da letto: Louis sperò ardentemente che Niall non avrebbe avuto un coinquilino quell'anno dal momento che spesso e volentieri occupava quella seconda stanza. Non era un granché, così come non lo era qualsiasi appartamento che si affittava agli studenti, ma la sua posizione era comoda per Niall data la vicinanza all'ospedale e per Louis dal momento che così lo avrebbe avuto vicino a sé. Non era ben arredato come nelle riviste d'architettura patinate, ma era ciò che più si avvicinava a una casa per loro due: c'erano Niall e Louis e questo bastava.

Riuscì a compiere soltanto qualche passo prima che un bicchiere rosso gli venne messo in mano da Nick, un collega d'università di Niall, che Louis aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare in quegli anni. Era molto socievole con qualunque essere vivente - soprattutto con Louis, nonostante conoscesse ormai Ian - ma non oltrepassava mai i limiti. Non lo infastidiva, anzi: era simpatico e le tecniche stereotipate che utilizzava per rimorchiare qualcuno nei bar e nei club lo facevano sempre sorridere. Era certo che, se non avesse usato così tanti cliché, avrebbe sicuramente fatto colpo su qualcuno un giorno: dopotutto, i capelli castani modellati in un ciuffo che sfidava la gravità e il fisico statuario lo aiutavano la maggior parte delle volte.

«Guarda, guarda. Tomlinson ha rispolverato il suo abito migliore per l'occasione ed è diventato un adulto.» Lo canzonò, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi e facendo un veloce cenno al trench che stringeva tra le mani.

«Prima o poi dobbiamo crescere tutti, Nick.» ribatté, non volendo specificare il motivo per il quale era vestito in quel modo: al contrario, alzò il bicchiere nella sua direzione e poi lo buttò giù tutto d'un sorso, accorgendosi che fosse vodka liscia soltanto quando la sua gola bruciò.

«E chi l'ha detto?»

«La società?» azzardò sbrigativo: non gli interessava il broncio che Nick avrebbe messo su, l'importante era trovare il suo migliore amico, abbracciarlo e dirgli quanto fosse stronzo il suo fidanzato. Sapeva che Niall lo avrebbe capito, che avrebbe apostrofato Ian in un modo poco carino e che lo avrebbe fatto sentir meglio. «Dov'è Niall?»

«Non lo so.» Nick fece spallucce per poi guardarsi intorno. «Se non è qui, è in bagno o nelle camere da letto...non ci sono molte alternative!»

Lo ringraziò e, evitando i numerosi drink che gli furono offerti nel tragitto, si infilò nel corridoio per entrare nella _sua _stanza e lasciare il trench: sapeva che Ian si sarebbe infastidito se lo avesse sporcato in qualche modo e riporlo in una stanza piena di persone ubriache non gli sembrava una buona idea. Non servì accendere la luce, né guardarsi intorno: conosceva a memoria quella stanza dal momento che passava lì la maggior parte della settimana a studiare, ascoltare musica o semplicemente riposarsi. C'era il letto a una piazza e mezza sempre in disordine, la scrivania piena di fogli e carte e il piccolo armadio a muro, che non avrebbe mai aperto per non essere sommerso dalla valanga di indumenti che Niall aveva ammucchiato lì. La luce dei lampioni e della luna che filtrava dall'unica finestra presente, però, lo aiutò a riconoscere il letto, dove poggiò le sue cose abbandonando persino il cellulare. 

Dopo aver rivolto un'occhiata velenosa all'ennesimo messaggio di Ian che illuminava il display, Louis si guardò intorno distrattamente e il suo cuore saltò un battito quando notò una figura maschile che sostava di tre quarti davanti la finestra. Era abituato a trovare persone ubriache addormentate per metà in camera di Niall durante le loro feste, ma quel ragazzo non sembrava né ubriaco, né addormentato. Doveva avere più o meno la sua età, non aveva mosso neanche un muscolo e probabilmente non si era accorto neanche della sua presenza.

Dalla sua posizione, Louis non riusciva a vedere bene il suo volto: soltanto grazie alla luce biancastra dei lampioni al di fuori della finestra, riuscì a scorgere dei ricci castani sfiorargli a malapena le spalle e ammorbidirgli la linea tagliente della mascella e il naso dritto. Era alto e le sue spalle larghe venivano armonizzate da una vita sottile: a mettere in evidenza il fisico slanciato c'erano una camicia rossa a quadri e un pantalone nero e aderente. Le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti lasciavano intravedere alcuni tatuaggi sul braccio sinistro, mentre gli anelli che portava sulle dita riflettevano la poca luce che entrava nella stanza.

«Ehi» si azzardò a dire, dopo essersi schiarito la voce. «Stai bene?»

«Non dovresti essere in questa stanza.» La sua voce suonò così roca da farlo rabbrividire. «È del proprietario dell'appartamento.»

«Io sono un amico di Niall.» affermò quasi per rassicurarlo, ma il fatto che conoscesse anche il suo migliore amico rassicurò anche lui. «Di solito uso sempre questa stanza per poggiare le mie cose durante una festa.»

«Oh, allora suppongo che vada bene.» ribatté prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione e fare spallucce.

C'era qualcosa di strano in quel ragazzo, qualcosa che lo spaventava, ma anche qualcosa che lo attirava a tal punto da accendere la luce fioca dell'abat-jour sul comodino per scrutarlo maggiormente. E finalmente lo vide. Quello che lo colpì non furono la perfezione del suo viso o la camicia leggermente sbottonata che lasciava scoperta un lembo del suo petto glabro o, addirittura, quei tatuaggi che ora vedeva con chiarezza: i suoi occhi – di un verde quasi ingrigito – risultavano spenti e vuoti nonostante lo guardassero scrutatori. Quella tristezza, che i suoi occhi sembravano esprimere, era presente anche sul suo volto: persino gli angoli della sua bocca carnosa e a forma di cuore sembravano essere all'ingiù. Sembrava perso, a disagio, disorientato e quasi non sapere come fosse finito lì, in quella stanza. Quella sensazione di disagio la comunicava anche con il suo corpo: era rigido, teso e le dita delle sue mani si distendevano e si arricciavano velocemente.

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?» chiese Louis, avanzando di qualche passo. «Non vuoi prendere una boccata d'aria?»

«No.» rispose categorico. «No, grazie.» si corresse subito dopo, portando lo sguardo sul pavimento. «È che...è che non mi piacciono molto le feste.»

«Beh, allora è strano che tu sia proprio qui stasera.» ridacchiò Louis, mentre il volto del ragazzo rimaneva statico. «Niall adora organizzare feste a casa sua e, sinceramente, non so come abbia fatto a farlo dal momento che è tornato a Londra neanche tre ore fa. Scommetto che ci ha pensato in aereo.»

Per un istante, uno soltanto, Louis pensò di aver detto qualcosa di divertente o interessante perché quel ragazzo si animò improvvisamente: fece un passo in avanti e, addirittura, sorrise per la prima volta svelando delle fossette adorabili sulle guance. Louis non poté evitare di pensare quanto quel piccolo particolare lo rendesse più giovane e più umano ai suoi occhi.

«Sai che uno studioso di Harvard ha calcolato che le probabilità di morire in un incidente aereo sono una su undici milioni?»

Lo disse tutto d'un fiato e Louis sollevò le sopracciglia sorpreso. Capì allora che le sue parole non avessero nulla di divertente e che il ragazzo si fosse rianimato soltanto grazie alla parola «aereo». Era forse un amante delle statistiche? Louis rabbrividì dal momento che lui le odiava. O forse era un amante delle tragedie? Rabbrividì ancora una volta all'idea che fosse una di quelle persone fissate con la cronaca nera. O forse, cosa più plausibile, era soltanto ubriaco o fatto e Louis non se ne era neanche accorto fino a quel momento. Nel dubbio, però, non poté far a meno di contrarre i tratti del suo volto in un'espressione confusa.

«È più facile morire per l'attacco di uno squalo...sai, hai una probabilità su tre milioni.» lo informò orgoglioso e quasi divertito dalle sue stesse parole.

Louis fece spallucce e annuì, assottigliando le labbra in un sorriso di circostanza. Non era, però, quel tipico sorriso che indossava durante le cene di Ian: era molto più inquieto. Non sapeva nulla di statistiche, di aerei o di squali e, sinceramente, non voleva parlarne con uno sconosciuto e in una stanza vuota e poco illuminata: Louis decise che quella sera il _karma_ lo avesse già punito abbastanza. Lo guardò per un istante e riuscì quasi a scorgere nei suoi occhi una piccola luce che rese il suo verde più vibrante e vivido, mentre sulle labbra aveva ancora quel sorriso da bambino. Sembrava quasi essere in attesa di una risposta per continuare la loro conversazione, una risposta, però, che non arrivò mai. O meglio, una risposta arrivò, ma Louis era certo che non fosse quella che il ragazzo stava aspettando.

«Beh, per fortuna qui non ci sono squali.» ridacchiò nervoso.

Lo sconosciuto continuò a guardarlo e il suo sorriso scemò a poco a poco per poi scomparire del tutto: anche quella flebile luce abbandonò i suoi occhi che tornarono a essere più scuri e spenti. Recuperò la sua posizione iniziale e tornò a guardare al di fuori della finestra, senza curarsi della presenza dell'altro. Louis ignorò il modo burbero con cui aveva messo fine alla loro "conversazione" e si diresse verso la porta in punta di piedi, pregando che non sciorinasse ancora statistiche sulle loro eventuali morti. Prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle, lo vide un'ultima volta appoggiare la fronte sul vetro freddo della finestra, chiudere gli occhi e rilasciare un profondo respiro. Le sue dita continuavano a distendersi e ad arricciarsi, stavolta per rilassarsi e scaricare la tensione, e Louis sentì le sue viscere annodarsi: forse, quella conversazione aveva provato quel ragazzo più di quanto lo avesse fatto con lui. Scosse la testa per scrollarsi di dosso la stranezza di quell'incontro e poi chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, certo che non avrebbe rivisto mai più quel ragazzo in vita sua.

Attirato dalle voci e dalla musica della stanza adiacente, percorse il corridoio con un solo obiettivo, quello di trovare il suo migliore amico.

*

«Lou!»

Si guardò intorno, cercando di capire dove fosse il proprietario di quello strano accento irlandese. All'improvviso, il suo sguardo venne catturato da due occhi azzurri e, a quel punto, non poté più stare fermo. Affrettò il passo e si ritrovò in un istante stretto da due braccia forti: poco importava se fossero circondati da una ventina di persone, Louis cominciò a lasciargli piccoli baci affettuosi sulle guance, sulla fossetta sul mento e sulla punta del naso, che l'altro arricciò infastidito. Soltanto quando la sua presa scemò, si allontanarono quanto bastava per guardarsi in viso e sorrisero. Finalmente, Niall era davanti ai suoi occhi, poteva abbracciarlo e sentirlo sotto i palmi sudatici delle sue mani. Erano trascorsi due lunghi mesi e Louis cercò in lui qualche sorta di cambiamento: eppure, rimaneva sempre Niall. I suoi occhi azzurri, così simili ai suoi, erano sempre vispi, le labbra erano sempre curvate nel solito sorriso sfacciato e i capelli castani erano sempre disordinati. Era sempre Niall, la sua certezza, la sua roccia.

«Se questo è il bentornato che riservi, partirò più spesso.»

«Non ci pensare neanche.» ridacchiò Louis, prima di allacciare le braccia ancora una volta intorno al suo torace e stringerlo forte. «Mi sei mancato da morire, _Nialler_.»

«Anche tu, _Tommo_.» Lo strinse ancora una volta e gli scompigliò i capelli prima di lasciarlo andare.

Tornarono alla realtà: la musica risuonava ancora nella stanza e le persone che li circondavano continuavano a parlare, bere e ballare. Si scambiarono un sorriso complice, uno di quelli che sostituivano mille parole, uno di quelli che rimandavano le loro conversazioni a quando sarebbero stati finalmente soli. Soltanto l'arrivo di una figura femminile familiare interruppe quel loro gioco.

«Scusa per averlo consumato.» mormorò Louis quando abbracciò Lisa, un concentrato di vitalità in un metro e sessanta di altezza e di ricci castani: le scuse, però, non sarebbero mai servite perché a Lisa non dispiacevano le interazioni tra il suo fidanzato e il suo migliore amico. 

Per questo, rivolgendogli un sorriso che mise in risalto i suoi zigomi rosati, rispose «per me, lo puoi anche tenere tu per tutta la sera!» prima di lasciare un bacio sulla guancia di Niall e andare via.

A Louis piaceva Lisa e piaceva anche il rapporto che aveva con Niall: non erano una di quelle coppie smielate che non riuscivano a staccarsi le mani di dosso a vicenda. Anzi, quando erano con lui, riducevano le effusioni al minimo. Era simpatica, dolce e paziente: quest'ultima caratteristica, soprattutto, l'aiutava a contenere l'esuberanza di Niall, oltre che a tornarle utile nel suo lavoro di psicologa. L'aveva conosciuta un paio di anni prima tra i corridoi della sua facoltà, quando lo aveva fermato per fargli delle domande su uno studio che stava conducendo per la sua tesi. Qualche settimana dopo, si erano incontrati casualmente e gli aveva avanzato candidamente una richiesta: «_mi piace il tuo amico irlandese...me lo presenti?_». Un paio di anni dopo, quei due erano ancora felici e lo era anche Louis, che aveva il diritto di prelazione sulla scelta del nome del loro primogenito: dopotutto, aveva fatto loro da cupido.

«Dovrei mollarla quando dice queste cose.» affermò Niall con un broncio, mentre sistemava la camicia di jeans che gli fasciava il torace.

«Non ci pensare neanche, Horan.» lo ammonì, dandogli una pacca sul braccio. «Un'altra così non la trovi da nessuna parte.»

«Credo che tu abbia ragione.» sospirò, dopo aver fatto finto di pensarci per un attimo, trasformando quel broncio in un sorriso luminoso e trascinando Louis al tavolo degli alcolici.

Cominciò a soppesare ogni bottiglia per capire se fosse vuota o meno e, una volta trovata quella giusta, ne versò il contenuto in due bicchieri di plastica: non importava che fosse vodka, birra o del vino scadente, avevano bisogno di brindare come facevano di solito. A cosa ci avrebbero pensato dopo.

«Allora, come mai non c'è anche l'avvocato delle cause perse?» chiese con nonchalance, porgendogli il bicchiere.

«La cena è finita prima del solito ed era troppo stanco per venire qui.» inventò su due piedi, concentrando la sua attenzione sul liquido bruno che riempiva il bicchiere: Louis non voleva mentire a Niall, ma non voleva neanche rovinare la sua serata più di quando Ian già non avesse fatto.

«Beh, per fortuna.» si fece scappare, ridacchiando un attimo dopo. «Alle cene che finiscono prima!»

Fecero sbattere poco elegantemente i loro bicchieri e poi si affrettarono a mandar giù il loro contenuto, ignorando il bruciore alla bocca dello stomaco o i brividi che incresparono la loro pelle. Sui loro visi si formarono espressioni gemelle disgustate per il saporaccio del rum che li portò a ridere sguaiatamente.

Louis voleva soltanto divertirsi, non pensare a nulla e dimenticare l'indifferenza di Ian soltanto per un attimo. Era con Niall, era con i suoi amici ed era a una festa. Per alcune ore sarebbe stato felice: ora la festa avrebbe potuto cominciare per davvero.

*

«Quindi, novità?»

«Non proprio.» rispose Louis apatico, stringendosi nella felpa nera che Niall gli aveva prestato e inalando il suo profumo dolce.

Erano quasi le cinque del mattino o della notte – Louis non lo aveva mai capito – e l'appartamento risultava vuoto da un po': un'ora prima, tutti gli ospiti erano andati via, tranne Lisa che dormiva da una mezz'oretta nella stanza di Niall. Era bastato soltanto uno sguardo per convincere l'irlandese a salire sul tetto del palazzo, il loro tetto, quello che aveva ascoltato in silenzio tutti i loro discorsi, i loro sogni e i loro problemi: con i gomiti appoggiati al parapetto in mattoncini, ora guardavano i locali della strada abbassare le loro serrande metalliche e i soliti irriducibili cercare un altro modo per concludere la serata altrove; Louis sorrise nel pensare che quegli irriducibili avrebbero potuto essere proprio loro due. Rigirò tra le dita l'ennesima sigaretta della serata valutando se fumarla o meno, Niall fissava un punto davanti a sé socchiudendo gli occhi di tanto in tanto quando il venticello settembrino si faceva più fresco. Nonostante le palpebre pesassero più del dovuto, nessuno dei due voleva ritornare nell'appartamento e addormentarsi: piaceva ad entrambi stare sul tetto, con la mente ancora annebbiata dall'alcol e con ridotte capacità di ragionamento. Spesso, in quelle condizioni, erano soliti avere le migliori chiacchierate. 

«Se riesco a dare quell'esame, posso laurearmi a gennaio.» aggiunse dopo un po', voltandosi nella direzione dell'altro con estrema lentezza per evitare movimenti bruschi e che le tempie pulsassero maggiormente.

«Ancora statistica?» gli chiese, ricambiando il suo sguardo preoccupato.

«Sempre e solo lei.» sbuffò, pensando che l'indomani avrebbe dovuto dedicarsi allo studio, nonostante i postumi della sbronza.

Era un completo disastro e, forse, Ian non aveva tutti i torti a definirlo tale a volte.

«È quella che hai fatto cinque volte?»

«Sei, se includiamo la volta in cui sono scappato prima dell'inizio dell'esame e sono andato a sbattere contro il professore mentre lui entrava in aula.»

Niall si lasciò andare a una candida risata e, seppur si sentisse un po' in colpa, si convinse a farlo anche lui. Inizialmente, Louis si era disperato, aveva contemplato l'idea di lasciare Scienze Politiche e abbandonare per sempre il suo sogno - quello di lavorare in una organizzazione no-profit – a favore di allevare un branco di alpaca. Poi, i suoi nonni e i suoi genitori lo avevano costretto a ragionare: non avrebbe dovuto arrendersi alle prime difficoltà. Eppure, la laurea sembrava sempre più vicina ad ogni altro esame che superava e, allo stesso tempo, sempre più lontana ogni volta che leggeva un voto negativo accanto al suo nome tra i risultati. Statistica era il suo incubo peggiore e aveva monopolizzato le sue notti ormai.

«Cosa ci è successo?» sbuffò, prima di scivolare sul pavimento e appoggiare la schiena al duro parapetto.

«Che intendi?» Niall lo imitò, mentre Louis si accendeva la sigaretta che stringeva tra le dita e la portava alle labbra.

«Soltanto un paio di mesi fa, saremmo stati ancora in giro a quest'ora ubriachi e felici. Ora siamo sul tetto del tuo palazzo, ubriachi ma tristi.»

«Tu sei triste.» lo corresse Niall, prima di prendergli la sigaretta dalle mani e spegnerla sul battuto in cemento. «Io mi sto adattando al tuo umore nero, ma credimi...sono molto felice.»

«Che migliore amico premuroso che sei!»

«Sempre, Lou.» ribatté, sorridendo sfacciato. «Allora, vuoi dirmi cosa c'è?»

«C'è che tu sei un adulto ormai.» scosse la testa, arrendendosi alla realtà. «Guardati! Tra pochi giorni farai venticinque anni, ti sei laureato e da lunedì andrai a salvare vite in ospedale.»

«Non salverò alcuna vita, Lou. Sono soltanto uno specializzando del primo anno...non mi faranno fare nulla se non ricucire qualche ferita o calmare qualche bambino isterico che ha paura degli aghi.»

«Non è questo il punto.» Non badò alla sua espressione confusa e continuò a parlare, non sapendo se le sue parole avessero un senso o meno. «Sei laureato, sei impegnato nel tuo lavoro...magari tra un po' vorrai sposarti.»

«E qual è il problema? Toccherà anche a te tra qualche anno.» Niall raccolse le ginocchia al petto, prima di guardarlo preoccupato. «Non è colpa tua se hai scelto di frequentare l'università in ritardo rispetto alla norma e se hai passato quegli anni ad Haiti -»

«Non capisci, non dipende dall'età.» lo interruppe prima che i ricordi malinconici di Haiti potessero riaffiorare nella sua mente. «A volte, da quando sono tornato qui, mi sembra quasi di sprecar tempo e di vivere al cinquanta per cento. Questi anni, quelli che ho sprecato a cercare di superare questo stupido esame o a pensare a quanto sia stronzo il mio fidanzato, non torneranno più. È come se anche questa vita cominciasse a starmi un po' stretta.»

Seguirono alcuni istanti di completo silenzio, poi Niall si sistemò davanti a lui. «Non lo so, Lou. A me piace la mia vita. Ho la mia famiglia, ho Lisa e ho un lavoro per il momento. Mi manca un po' casa, ma ho anche te per quanto tu sia un rompipalle e faccia questi discorsi così complicati da ubriaco.» Gli fece cenno di staccarsi dal parapetto così da poter avvolgere le sue spalle con un braccio: Louis lo lasciò fare perché accadeva spesso che avesse bisogno di contatto fisico, di qualcuno che lo stringesse e gli dicesse che sarebbe andata bene. «Se non ti piace la tua vita, cambiala. Compirai venticinque anni a dicembre, sei ancora giovane. Quindi, agisci e non lamentarti, no?»

«Non è che non mi piaccia tutta la mia vita.» precisò Louis. «A volte, però, _tutto_ diventa _troppo_.»

«Elimina ciò che fa diventare tutto troppo, allora.»

«Dovrei lasciare l'università.»

«Lou» lo ammonì Niall, non comprendendo il suo tono ironico. «Impegnati con lo studio e passa questo esame. Appena ci riuscirai, la vita ti farà meno schifo...ne sono sicuro.»

«E se non dovessi passarlo neanche questa volta?» chiese con la voce tremante, mentre poggiava la testa sulla sua spalla: stava studiando – era pronto a giurarlo – ma c'era sempre una variabile che gli sfuggiva e rimescolava le carte in tavola quando si sedeva davanti a quel foglio bianco.

«Penseremo insieme al prossimo appello, okay?» gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli scompigliati e Louis si sentì amato. «Non lasciare che uno stupido esame ti definisca...sei e rimani Louis Tomlinson, anche se fai schifo in statistica.»

Quando la risata limpida di Niall raggiunse il suo orecchio, Louis provò a dargli una gomitata al costato senza alcun risultato perché l'amico lo intrappolò in una presa ferma impedendogli di muoversi: presto si convinse a ridere anche lui. Era e rimaneva Louis Tomlinson anche se faceva schifo in statistica, Niall aveva ragione. Si accoccolò sulla sua spalla e chiuse gli occhi per un istante, lasciandosi cullare dalle sue braccia e dalla serenità che li avvolgeva. Forse, avere qualcuno che si sforzasse di capirlo era meglio delle ripetizioni che Ian gli aveva consigliato.

«Il problema non è soltanto quell'esame, vero?»

«Potrebbe o non potrebbe essere.»

«Ian si è comportato di nuovo da stronzo?» gli chiese diretto, senza girarci attorno. «Non mi sono bevuto neanche per un istante il tuo "_la cena è durata meno del solito_".»

«Ottima imitazione, davvero.»

«Andiamo, dimmi la verità.»

«Non importa quello che ha fatto Ian.» ribatté con gli occhi che incontrarono il pavimento.

«Importa a me.»

Louis sentì il palmo caldo della sua mano sfiorargli la guancia e applicare una leggera pressione affinché alzasse lo sguardo per incrociare il suo. Nei suoi occhi riuscì a leggere soltanto onestà mista – forse - a un po' di preoccupazione: per questo, prese un respiro profondo e parlò, sentendosi al sicuro e non giudicato.

«Mi aveva chiesto di andare a cena...al _Criterion_.» Niall si fece scappare un fischio. «Pensavo fosse una serata speciale. Ho indossato i pantaloni eleganti e quel trench che mi ha regalato a Natale. Ho perso un quarto d'ora davanti allo specchio per sistemarmi i capelli.»

«Saresti stato bellissimo anche senza, Lou.»

«Volevo soltanto essere alla sua altezza, immagino.» ribatté con un filo di voce. «Non si è mai presentato all'appuntamento, Niall.»

«Non ti ha avvertito?»

«Lo ha fatto, ma ormai ero già fuori dal ristorante e camminavo per venire qui.» lasciò andare la testa contro il parapetto e rivolse gli occhi al cielo ambrato sopra di lui. «Non credo abbia un altro. Credo sia il lavoro a impegnarlo per davvero.» precisò, perché l'idea che Ian lo tradisse non riusciva proprio a sopportarla. «A volte, però, vorrei venire prima del suo lavoro, del suo studio o del signor Johnson.»

Cercò di dirlo con un tono piatto, apatico, ma fallì miseramente perché la sua voce tremò e per poco non si spezzò: Niall si sporse verso di lui e gli prese la mano nella sua, stringendola forte.

«Se ti fa soffrire, perché stai ancora con lui?»

Non lo stava giudicando, gli stava soltanto chiedendo di essere onesto, almeno con lui. I suoi occhi, non più lucidi dall'alcol, ma dal dispiacere lo imploravano di dargli una risposta che al momento Louis non aveva.

«È soltanto un periodo.»

«Un periodo che dura da un anno.» lo corresse. «Il vecchio Louis non sarebbe mai diventato lo zerbino di uno stronzo qualunque.»

Forse aveva ragione, forse il vecchio Louis non avrebbe sopportato le sue dimenticanze, non avrebbe perdonato le sue assenze e avrebbe combattuto prima di cedere ad ogni sua richiesta. Forse, con il passare degli anni, si era indebolito o si era semplicemente arreso. Una cosa, però, la sapeva con certezza: il Louis attuale non era altro che una copia sbiadita dell'originale.

Abitare a Londra ed essere la maggior parte del tempo solo avevano messo in luce le sue fragilità, quelle che neanche il suo volontariato ad Haiti durato per due anni aveva svelato: lo stress degli esami, la mancanza della sua famiglia, le responsabilità non avevano fatto altro che accrescerle. Si era rifugiato in Niall, dal primo momento un amico fedele, poi in Ian, che con la sua caparbietà lo aveva aiutato a spazzare via le sue insicurezze soltanto essendoci per lui. L'affetto in qualche modo aveva rimarginato quelle crepe.

Ora che Ian non c'era più per lui, quelle crepe si erano riaperte e le insicurezze erano tornate a mettere in dubbio qualunque punto fermo della sua vita: l'università, la sua solarità e anche il sentimento per lui. Niall aveva ragione: non era più il Louis che lui aveva conosciuto tre anni prima. E il sottoscritto aveva paura che non sarebbe più tornato tale se avesse continuato a vivere – o meglio, esistere – in quel modo. Sentì uno strano calore invadere il proprio petto e delle lacrime far capolino perché la verità di Niall, nascosta dietro a un paio di occhi azzurri tanto dolci, lo aveva ferito in qualche modo. Si convinse a mandare indietro le lacrime, però.

«Quando il tirocinio finirà e lo assumeranno, le cose andranno meglio.» disse per rassicurare Niall o se stesso. «Sto bene con lui.»

«_Stai bene con lui._» ripeté Niall prima di alzarsi in piedi e ripulirsi i pantaloni neri con i palmi delle mani. «Ma ne sei ancora innamorato?»

Louis distolse lo sguardo dal suo, portò le ginocchia al petto e si strinse nella sua felpa. Non era la prima volta che Niall gli poneva quella domanda. Era testardo. E la testardaggine era uno dei punti che avevano in comune: passavano giorni e giorni in guerra fredda, soltanto per poi rappacificarsi con un bacio sulla guancia e senza chiedere scusa. Nessuno dei due lo avrebbe mai fatto, mai e poi mai. Louis non rispose. Concentrò l'attenzione su una lattina di birra accartocciata in lontananza, ma presto la sua visuale venne occupata dalle gambe magre e slanciate del suo migliore amico. Niall si accucciò davanti a lui, poggiando le mani sulle sue ginocchia, e si sporse per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia. Rimase immobile fino a quando non sentì le labbra di Louis scontrarsi sulla sua mascella ispida per la barba castana. Si erano appena chiesti scusa a vicenda: non avevano bisogno di stupide parole che avrebbero detto ciò che già sapevano. Lui non avrebbe dovuto porgergli quella domanda e Louis non avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo, lanciandogli quell'occhiata velenosa. Niall gli voleva bene e Louis voleva bene a Niall. Non si sarebbero mai giudicati a vicenda, ma si sarebbero sempre capiti.

Louis si specchiò nei suoi occhi chiari con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra quando gli chiese flebile «posso rimanere a dormire qui?».

«Certo, non devi neanche chiedermelo.» E lo aiutò ad alzarsi da terra, per poi guidarlo di nuovo nell'appartamento con l'alba che sorgeva sulla città.

«Grazie, Niall...per tutto.»

«Buonanotte, Lou.»

Una scrollata di spalle e un sorriso dopo, Niall scomparve oltre il corridoio e Louis fu solo di nuovo. Si stropicciò gli occhi assonnati e si gettò a peso morto sul divano, troppo stanco per raggiungere il letto nella sua stanza. Dopo qualche istante trascorso a guardare le ombre e le luci rincorrersi sul pavimento si addormentò, sperando che al mattino non avrebbe ricordato nulla di quella serata. 

*

Il mattino seguente, Louis ricordava tutto.

La cena andata a monte, le scuse di Ian, la festa di Niall, l'incontro inquietante nella camera degli ospiti, la chiacchierata sul tetto. Soprattutto, ricordava l'ultima domanda che Niall gli aveva rivolto perché continuava a ripetersi in un loop fastidioso nella sua testa anche in quel momento. Provò a strofinarsi il viso con i palmi delle mani per cacciarla via, ma rimaneva ancora lì, imperterrita. E vi rimase fino a quando non decise di aprire gli occhi e tornare alla realtà. Dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte prima di riacquistare una vista nitida: ciò che vide, però, non fece altro che fargli desiderare di non averli mai aperti.

Due occhi color verde giada lo osservavano a meno di una ventina di centimetri dal suo viso e si specchiavano nei suoi azzurri ancora spenti e vuoti, esattamente come lo erano stati la sera precedente.

Completamente immobilizzato, non riuscì neanche a sbattere le palpebre, mentre quel ragazzo lo osservava con attenzione e senza perdersi neanche un dettaglio del suo viso. Sentì un brivido percorrere la sua schiena e non seppe spiegarsi il motivo: forse perché quegli occhi lo scrutavano curiosi, forse perché alla luce del giorno sembravano più belli della sera precedente, forse perché erano ancora velati dalla tristezza. In quell'attimo, Louis colse tutti i dettagli del suo viso che al buio non era riuscito a scorgere: la forma allungata dei suoi occhi e le ciglia lunghe e castane che mettevano in risalto il loro colore, le labbra carnose e rosse come delle fragole mature arricciate in un broncio, quel solco tra le sopracciglia e il neo al di sopra della mandibola affilata, i riccioli castani che gli incorniciavano il volto. Nonostante la sua espressione accigliata, risultava incredibilmente bello senza sforzi.

Tuttavia, il fatto che fosse molto affascinante non impedì a Louis di urlare con quanta più forza avesse per uscire da quella paura che lo aveva quasi paralizzato. Balzò a sedere sul divano, tirandosi la coperta che qualcuno gli aveva adagiato sul corpo in quelle ore, e non si dispiacque quando il ragazzo si spaventò a sua volta e fece dei passi indietro. Lo sconosciuto cominciò a dirgli di calmarsi e di fare silenzio, ma le urla dell'altro erano così squillanti da sovrastare la sua voce più roca e profonda. Quando vide Niall precipitarsi nel soggiorno dopo aver rischiato di scivolare sul tappeto, Louis tirò un sospiro di sollievo e smise di gridare, riposando le sue corde vocali. E mentre recuperava fiato, Niall non faceva altro che alternare il suo sguardo assonnato tra il suo migliore amico e il ragazzo. Soltanto in quel momento, Louis notò che lo sconosciuto indossasse abiti diversi dalla sera precedente: la camicia a quadri era stata sostituita da una camicia bianca ed elegante sempre arrotolata sui gomiti, mentre il jeans nero e aderente da un pantalone grigio più ampio.

Louis non doveva guardarlo.

Semplicemente, doveva chiedersi chi fosse e perché nessuno lo avesse cacciato dall'appartamento fino a quel momento: eppure, i suoi occhi non riuscivano a smettere di notare sul suo corpo tanti piccoli dettagli. Come i tatuaggi che quel ragazzo portava fiero sulla sua pelle, senza nasconderli. Una sirena grottesca e una rosa sull'avambraccio sinistro, tanti piccoli disegni apparentemente senza senso e un'ancora sul polso, una croce sul dorso della mano. Voleva persino toccarli. No, prima voleva urlare ancora e poi glieli avrebbe toccati.

«Niall, ma che diavolo -»

«Oh» lo interruppe Lisa, sbucando dal corridoio con il suo solito sorriso dolce. «Buongiorno Lou e...buongiorno Harry!»

Louis boccheggiò, mentre _quell'Harry _alzava la mano destra per salutarla rivolgendole quasi un sorriso.

«_Buongiorno Harry?_» chiese con una voce insolitamente roca. «_Buongiorno Harry?!_»

Niall, con gli occhi azzurri ancora gonfi per il risveglio brusco, si passò una mano sul viso stanco, Lisa lo guardò confusa e _quell'Harry _portò il suo sguardo sull'orologio di pelle che aveva al polso, ignorando completamente le sue parole. _E grazie tanto_, Louis non aveva alcun dubbio.

«Niall!» E il ragazzo sobbalzò. «Chi è questo qui? E perché è in questa casa? E, soprattutto, perché mi guardava dormire?»

«In realtà, stavo valutando se chiamare o meno un'ambulanza dal momento che non ti muovevi.» affermò Harry con una punta di acidità che non gli sfuggì, mentre passava una mano tra i capelli che gli ricaddero sulle spalle in morbidi boccoli.

«Tu sta' zitto, maniaco.» 

«Che ne dite di sederci a tavola e fare una bella colazione?» propose Niall, prima che Harry potesse ribattere all'affermazione di Louis.

Si fissarono in cagnesco Louis e _quell'Harry_, entrambi con la mascella serrata e le braccia incrociate al petto. Prima che Louis potesse dire di poter far a meno della colazione e di andare direttamente alle spiegazioni che gli spettavano, il ragazzo si incamminò verso la porta e prese una valigetta di pelle nera ignorando la proposta dell'irlandese senza farsi troppi problemi.

«Non ho tempo da perdere.» disse ancora stizzito per poi ammorbidire il suo tono guardando Niall negli occhi. «Devo andare in ufficio a firmare dei documenti per l'assunzione.»

Il padrone di casa annuì e si diresse a passo lento verso i fornelli, dove Lisa stava armeggiando con un paio di padelle, non stupendosi del fatto che Harry fosse andato via sbattendo la porta e senza alcun saluto.

«Ciao anche a te, _Harry._» sussurrò Louis al portone ormai chiuso, mentre faceva incontrare in modo poco elegante la schiena e il cuscino del divano.

*

_Harry Styles è la mia sorpresa._

Louis guardava Niall stupito da un pezzo. Il tè che Lisa aveva preparato era ormai freddo nella tazza che passava da una mano all'altra, mentre nel piatto c'era qualche rimasuglio dei suoi pancakes. Aveva ascoltato attentamente le spiegazioni del suo migliore amico e ora non sapeva proprio da dove iniziare.

Niall gli aveva riferito che Anne, la madre di Harry, aveva convinto suo figlio ad accettare un posto da analista finanziario in una delle più importanti imprese tecnologiche di Londra. A detta dell'irlandese e della laurea conseguita con lode di Harry, quel ragazzo era un mago con i numeri e con le probabilità: Louis aveva annuito a quell'affermazione, ricordando il loro primo incontro. Niall lo aveva anche invitato a chiedergli aiuto per il suo esame di statistica, ma Louis si era limitato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo mettendo in chiaro che non l'avrebbe mai fatto e l'amico aveva alzato le mani in alto in segno di resa. Avendo vissuto nei sobborghi di Manchester per tutta la vita, Harry non era abituato alle grandi città e per questo Niall gli aveva proposto di condividere il suo appartamento. In qualche modo, Niall gli avrebbe ricordato casa e Louis non poté ignorare quel calore fastidioso che cominciò a diffondersi nel suo petto: Harry non gli avrebbe rubato il migliore amico, non lo avrebbe mai permesso all'usurpatore con riccioli e mani seducenti.

«Non pensavo che la tua sorpresa sarebbe stata un cucciolo di umano.» ridacchiò alla fine del suo racconto.

«Cosa ti aspettavi?»

«Non lo so.» Louis ridusse gli occhi in due fessure. «Forse, qualcosa di illegale?» aggiunse, prendendosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Lisa.

«_In realtà_, Lisa avrebbe dovuto parlarne con te una settimana fa.» guardò di sottecchi la ragazza all'altro capo del tavolo, tutta concentrata a spalmare la sua marmellata su una fetta biscottata e che si fermò con il coltello a mezz'aria quando sentì il suo nome. «_In realtà_, Lisa mi aveva detto di averti accennato qualcosa.»

«L'ho dimenticato.» azzardò con un sorriso incerto lei. «Ho avuto tanto da fare a lavoro!»

Louis agitò una mano, come per dirle che ormai non avesse più importanza. Dopo aver appurato che Harry non fosse un maniaco, cominciava quasi ad accettare la presenza dell'usurpatore in quell'appartamento. _Quasi_, però, perché doveva ancora scoprire quale fossero le sue vere intenzioni con Niall. I Tomlinson erano possessivi da fare schifo, questo lo ripeteva anche suo padre.

«Non mi hai mai parlato di lui...vi conoscete da molto?»

«Dal liceo, da quando mi sono trasferito in Inghilterra. Lui frequentava il primo anno quando sono arrivato alla Rosemary e mi sono iscritto al quarto...siamo diventati subito amici, però.»

«E poi?»

«E poi, io mi sono trasferito a Londra per l'università e lui è rimasto a Manchester per finire il liceo. Siamo rimasti in buoni rapporti e ultimamente ci siamo visti spesso...è come se gli anni non siano mai passati del tutto.»

Louis si convinse ad assecondare il sorriso genuino e spontaneo che curvò le labbra di Niall, anche se al momento in un moto di gelosia avrebbe volentieri rasato a zero la chioma del riccio.

«Strano che non sia mai venuto a trovarti in questi anni.»

«Diciamo che Harry non ha mai lasciato troppo spesso casa sua.» si giustificò, lanciando una strana occhiata verso Lisa che annuì. «Anzi, non credo che l'abbia mai lasciata prima d'ora.»

«Ed è per questo che sua madre ti ha detto di fargli da baby-sitter?» gli chiese scettico: un ragazzo di ventidue anni non avrebbe dovuto aver bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui. «È un adulto ormai.»

«Harry è...» Niall esitò qualche istante prima di scegliere l'aggettivo esatto. «...particolare.»

«Che intendi con _particolare_?»

«Beh, mettiamola così: è molto timido e non si apre facilmente con le persone che conosce da poco.» intervenne Lisa, mentre cominciava a sparecchiare. «Avere ventidue anni non coincide con il non aver più bisogno di qualcuno che pensi a te.»

«Un conto è aver bisogno di un sostegno, un altro è aver bisogno di un baby-sitter, Lisa.»

«Chi ti ha detto che debba fargli da baby-sitter?» gli chiese accigliato Niall. «Harry è autonomo, ha un lavoro che paga bene, ma ha bisogno di ambientarsi. Senza le sue abitudini o i suoi punti fermi, potrebbe perdersi qui. E se avrà degli amici al suo fianco, riuscirà ad abituarsi a questa nuova vita più velocemente.»

«Perché allora è così stronzo?» chiese Louis e i due scoppiarono a ridere.

«Non lo è affatto, Lou.»

«Beh, tu sei fortunata...ti ha anche salutato con la mano oggi.» ribatté, indicandola. «Con me è stato uno stronzo patentato per tutto il tempo.»

«_Beh_, tu lo hai chiamato "maniaco".»

«_Beh_» Louis calcò quella parola con veemenza «scusami tanto se mi sono risvegliato con due occhi inquietanti davanti al viso e che mi fissavano!»

Niall provò a ribattere, ma Lisa gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: se avessero continuato, avrebbero sicuramente discusso e sarebbe toccato a lei riportare la pace. Per questo Niall, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, parlò pacato.

«Si comporta in questo modo soltanto perché non ti conosce. Dagli tempo e saluterà anche te, arriverà persino a parlarti di sua spontanea volontà _prima o poi_.»

Louis non si pronunciò su quel _prima o poi_ perché credeva fortemente che non sarebbero mai arrivati a quel livello. Si vedevano entrambi come una minaccia da abbattere e andava bene così. E Louis non voleva ampliare la sua cerchia di amici, ne aveva a sufficienza.

«Ieri sera, durante la festa, l'ho beccato nella _mia _camera di riserva.» spiegò per fargli capire che la sua diffidenza era giustificata tanto quanto quella dell'usurpatore. «Guardava fuori dalla finestra e, quando si è accorto di me, mi ha elencato tutte le probabilità che ho di morire su un aereo o grazie all'attacco di uno squalo.»

«Tipico di Harry.» sghignazzò. «Diciamo che non è un amante delle feste.»

«Già, me ne sono accorto.» affermò Louis, abbarbicandosi sulla sedia con le ginocchia al petto. «Quindi, dovrò trovarmelo spesso tra i piedi?»

«Fin quando abiterà qui sì.»

«E uscirà anche con noi qualche volta. Sai, per farlo ambientare in città.» aggiunse Lisa tutta eccitata.

«Sembra che tu non abbia scelta, Tommo.»

Louis li guardò entrambi imbronciato e neanche la proposta di Niall di guardare le ultime puntate di _Stranger Things_ – quel traditore era andato avanti senza di lui – tirarono su il suo morale. Oggi Harry avrebbe preso la sua camera, domani gli avrebbe rubato il suo migliore amico. Eppure, non c'era niente che Louis avrebbe potuto fare. Sembrava non avere altra scelta che avere tra i piedi _quell'Harry_.

*

Quando uscì dal palazzo in mattoncini rossi, erano quasi le undici del mattino e Brick Lane brulicava di avventori: Louis dovette prendere qualche scorciatoia per raggiungere il suo appartamento e non si lamentò. Con quelle occhiaie nere, il viso pallido e i capelli tutti scompigliati preferiva non incontrare proprio nessuno delle sue conoscenze. Si sentì al sicuro soltanto quando entrò nell'androne del palazzo e alzò gli occhi al cielo – che novità – quando lesse un cartello con la scritta "_rotto_" sull'ascensore. Gradino dopo gradino, arrancò fino al quinto piano con lo sguardo basso, l'affanno e il pensiero che volava fin troppo spesso all'usurpatore, _grazie _al quale avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi del divano scomodo e dei mal di schiena d'ora in avanti.

«Nottata impegnativa?» chiese una voce melliflua e familiare.

«Non immagini quanto.» mugugnò, non avendo bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per capire chi si trovasse sul suo pianerottolo.

Eccolo, _l'avvocato delle cause perse_, così come lo chiamava Niall. Ian sostava davanti al suo portone con la schiena appoggiata al muro adiacente e un'espressione severa sul suo volto: a Louis sembrò di sentire già la ramanzina, nonostante Ian non avesse ancora detto una parola riguardo la sera precedente. Si vergognò per un istante quando notò i suoi capelli scuri perfettamente modellati in un ciuffo, la barba curata a definirgli la mascella e i suoi abiti perfetti. Il maglione di cashmere nero abbinato a un pantalone elegante dello stesso colore non faceva altro che mettere in risalto il suo fisico longilineo e la sua pelle ambrata. Louis, al contrario, con la felpa nera di Niall e quel trench stretto tra le mani, sembrava un disastro. Evitò di guardarlo ancora perché non riusciva proprio a sopportare quell'aria di rimprovero sul suo volto o quegli occhi color cioccolato che lo scrutavano con attenzione: Louis avrebbe dovuto ignorarlo o essere arrabbiato. Eppure, sembrava il contrario.

«Ti ho chiamato mille volte da ieri sera.» disse, avanzando verso di lui. «Come mai non hai risposto?»

«Avevo il silenzioso.»

«Sei rimasto a dormire da Niall?»

Annuì lentamente.

«Potevi dirmelo, non credi?» La sua domanda rimase senza risposta. «Mi sono preoccupato.»

«Ti sei preoccupato prima o dopo avermi dato buca?» ribatté Louis con tono accusatorio.

«Louis, stavo -»

«_Stavi lavorando_, lo so.» lo interruppe per poi infilare le chiavi nella toppa e prepararsi a farla scattare, assicurandosi che quella volta Ian rimanesse fuori l'appartamento.

«Ti ho portato la colazione, Lou.» Si affrettò a sventolare la busta bianca che aveva in mano prima che l'altro chiudesse la porta a un centimetro dal suo viso. «Muffin alla vaniglia e gocce di cioccolato...i tuoi preferiti.»

Un istante, un istante soltanto e Ian sfoderò quel sorriso. E non era un sorriso qualunque, ma era _il_ sorriso, quello che riusciva ad abbattere ogni muro che Louis ergeva, quello che era capace di sciogliere il suo cuore come neve al sole, quello che lo faceva capitolare. Sempre. A Louis non restò che distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso e permettergli di entrare.

«Perché non hai suonato prima che Michael andasse via? Sei rimasto qui fuori come una guardia svizzera?» chiese, gettando il trench e la felpa sul divano del soggiorno.

Il suo appartamento era molto simile a quello di Niall, niente di più, niente di meno. La cucina e il soggiorno confluivano in un open space rettangolare, un piccolo bagno e due camere da letto si affacciavano sul corridoio oltre l'arco del soggiorno. L'arredo era semplice, geometrico e dai toni tenui: anch'esso non sarebbe mai finito tra le pagine di una rivista d'architettura patinata, eppure era casa.

«Quel pazzo del tuo coinquilino!» affermò esasperato e non ci fu bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni. «Non mi ha fatto entrare neanche quando è uscito...mi ha lasciato fuori come un cane per due ore.»

Louis sorrise beffardo, sperando che Ian non lo vedesse: insomma, almeno per una volta, la pazzia di Michael gli era risultata utile. Anzi, senza saperlo, lo aveva anche punito al suo posto: avrebbe dovuto fare un turno di pulizie in più soltanto per ringraziarlo. Per questo, con la certezza che Ian fosse già stato punito abbastanza per quella mattina, cominciò a sbottonare lentamente la camicia bianca che indossava.

«Devo farmi una doccia...vieni con me?» chiese malizioso, sollevando il mento oltre la spalla destra.

Ian, intanto, lo guardava sorpreso. Quell'invito era il suo modo di seppellire l'eventuale discussione che avrebbero avuto e il sesso che ne sarebbe derivato avrebbe accantonato i loro problemi per un istante. Louis sapeva che non li avrebbe risolti. Non importava, però, perché voleva soltanto averlo vicino. Voleva provare a Niall, o forse più a se stesso, che in un certo senso funzionavano ancora insieme.

«E la colazione?» gli chiese ingenuamente, sventolando la busta in aria.

Louis si sfilò la camicia e la gettò a terra malamente, poi fu il turno del pantalone e delle scarpe stringate. Che liberazione quando rimase soltanto in boxer, quando fu di nuovo Louis!

«A chi importa della colazione, Ian.» sbuffò prima di liberarsi anche dei boxer lasciandoli cadere nel corridoio, mentre si incamminava verso la porta del bagno.

Soltanto quando girò le manopole della doccia per regolare la temperatura dell'acqua, sentì il rumore sordo di qualcosa che cadeva sul pavimento – probabilmente la sua colazione – e poi i passi affrettati dell'altro.

Quando si voltò verso la porta, Ian era già nudo e il suo sguardo più scuro del solito: chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e poi le sue mani furono ovunque su Louis. Sul petto, sul collo, sul torace, sulle natiche a stringerle possessivamente mentre le labbra lavoravano attente sul suo collo per lasciare un livido violaceo. Si fermò soltanto quando Louis gemette rumorosamente nel suo orecchio e cominciò a inarcare la schiena per scontrare il bacino con il suo: il moro catturò le sue mani e lo guidò all'interno della doccia fino a farlo scontrare con il getto di acqua calda. Con i polsi ancora intrappolati nelle sue mani Louis cercò le labbra di Ian per assaporarle, ma quest'ultimo gliele negò spingendolo verso la parete fredda e sollevandogli le braccia sulla sua testa: le labbra e la lingua percorsero ancora una volta il suo collo, il petto e il bacino fino a scontrarsi con la sua lunghezza già dura. La inglobò fino alla base un paio di volte soltanto per poi risalire in alto e baciarlo. Finalmente. Fu un incontro sporco, fatto di denti che cozzavano, morsi e saliva: Louis riuscì a percepire persino il suo sapore salato sulla lingua che avvolgeva la sua velocemente. Non fu un bacio per chiedere scusa, né uno che suggeriva una rappacificazione. Sembrò quasi una punizione. Così come tutto ciò che lo seguì. 

«Voltati, Louis.» mormorò affannato Ian, mentre l'acqua scorreva sulle loro spalle e bagnava i tatuaggi di Louis, rendendoli più scuri.

«I-ian.» ansimò Louis, non credendo di sopportare quel vigore con i postumi della sbronza che ancora faceva pulsare le sue tempie e intorpidiva i suoi movimenti.

«Andiamo.» disse a denti stretti l'altro, prima di mordere la pelle candida delle sue clavicole e farlo gemere con un verso osceno.

Gli occhi di Ian non erano più color caramello, ma quasi neri dal piacere e dalla libidine. Neri come ciò che vide Louis quando chiuse i propri e seguì i suoi ordini, voltandosi e beandosi dei baci sul collo e delle mani che piano piano scendevano verso il suo fondoschiena. Louis aspettava soltanto che Ian lo preparasse per prenderlo lì, sotto l'acqua calda che gli increspava la pelle di brividi e con il vapore bianco che gli annebbiava la vista. Lo voleva, non importava quanto fosse arrabbiato, lo voleva dentro di sé e voleva ascoltare i suoi gemiti rochi nelle orecchie o sentire i respiri affannati sul suo collo. Dovette stringere nel palmo la propria lunghezza quando il pensiero di tutto ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco lo travolse e la accarezzò lentamente per darsi un po' di sollievo.

Eppure, Ian era decisamente di un'altra opinione perché non si inginocchiò per preparare Louis con la lingua, né utilizzò le sue dita lunghe e affusolate per farsi strada nella sua entrata. Con le mani separò le natiche del castano e stuzzicò il loro solco con la sua erezione prima di forzare l'entrata dell'altro con la sola acqua e il bagnoschiuma a far da lubrificante. A Louis si mozzò il respiro ad ogni affondo di Ian, ma si sforzò di rilassare i suoi muscoli per prenderlo fino in fondo e assecondare i suoi movimenti. Smise di darsi piacere e poggiò i palmi delle mani sulle mattonelle fredde della parete inclinandosi di qualche grado per assecondare le spinte dell'altro e cercare di trarre piacere dai suoi movimenti rudi. E non accadde perché tutto ciò a cui Louis riusciva a pensare erano le mani dell'altro che stringevano il suo bacino possessivamente e i morsi passionali che rilasciava sulla sua spalla.

In un'altra occasione li avrebbe trovati eccitanti, ma in quel momento si sentì quasi un mero oggetto, un antro caldo usato soltanto per il piacere dell'altro. Il suo di piacere era stato dimenticato da entrambi.

Così Louis si spinse verso di lui per velocizzare i suoi movimenti e portarlo in fretta all'orgasmo. Si sentiva sporco e non gli interessava raggiungere realmente il suo apice, per lo meno non raggiungerlo con il cuore e la mente. Tutto ciò che voleva era rimanere da solo in quella doccia, curarsi le ferite e uscire soltanto quando si sarebbe sentito meglio. Non gli importava neanche della bolletta salata che avrebbe pagato e delle spiegazioni che avrebbe dovuto dare a Michael.

«Bravo, piccolo.» ansimò Ian, facendo vagare le mani sul suo bacino e prendendo la sua erezione nel palmo caldo.

Grazie alle stoccate decise dell'altro, Louis si riversò in un gemito strozzato sulle mattonelle fredde della parete aspettando che Ian facesse lo stesso dentro di sé. Per la prima volta, desiderò di avere un preservativo tra loro: un misero strato di lattice che servisse a separali, a non farli confondere, nonostante l'amore avrebbe dovuto fare tutt'altro. Ian lo seguì poco dopo, assestando le ultime spinte sconclusionate mentre lo guardava famelico. Uscì da lui velocemente per poi darsi le ultime stoccate con la propria mano e riversarsi sulle fossette di venere che ornavano la schiena dell'altro e che tanto adorava.

Louis finalmente si voltò, appoggiando la schiena dolorante alla parete e incastrando il suo sguardo in quello di Ian, ancora inebriato dall'orgasmo. Le sue ciglia lunghe sfarfallavano velocemente, mentre cercava di recuperare le sue facoltà dopo il piacere provato; Louis, invece, semplicemente cercava di respirare sperando che quel nuovo ossigeno lo purificasse. A corto di respiro e di spiegazioni – perché il sesso era davvero l'ultima delle cose che entrambi si sarebbero aspettati di fare quella mattina – Ian gli lasciò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, un bacio diverso da tutti quelli precedenti.

Era morbido, dolce, sapeva di affetto.

Quando lui uscì dalla doccia prendendo un asciugamano bianco e legandolo alla sua vita stretta, Louis non si mosse dal getto di acqua calda, ancora incredulo per ciò che era successo, per le sue emozioni e i suoi sentimenti contrastanti, per le spinte rudi e non desiderate e per il bacio dolce e arrivato troppo tardi. Ian si era preso tutto di lui ancora una volta e Louis non aveva fatto nulla per impedirlo: anzi, si era offerto a lui su un piatto d'argento.

Uscì soltanto mezz'ora dopo dal bagno, scoprendo che Ian si fosse addormentato sul suo letto ancora nudo, con un solo obiettivo nei giorni seguenti oltre a quello di studiare per bene statistica: cercare tra i ricordi sbiaditi il vecchio Louis e riportarlo alla luce dopo mesi di tenebre.

* * *

_Che bello essere tornata con una nuova storia e, soprattutto, con Just A Boy! Sono molto affezionata a questa storia, alle varie tematiche che man mano affronteremo e a questi Harry e Louis. Mi hanno impegnata tanto e se non ci fosse stata Anna (grazie Bruce _❤️_) probabilmente non avrei avuto neanche il coraggio di pubblicarla! _  
_Comunque, spero che il primo capitolo di questa nuova avventura vi abbia incuriosito un po'! _  
_Se si va potete dirmi cosa ne pensate qui o su twitter, l'hashtag della storia è **#justaboyff**. _  
_A presto! _  
_Lucia_


	2. Capitolo Due

Louis conosceva Niall da tre lunghi anni e non gli aveva mai dato ragione per qualcosa, ovviamente. Non dava quella soddisfazione all'irlandese neanche quando effettivamente gliela avrebbe dovuta concedere giustificandosi con _«la ragione si dà agli stupidi per farli tacere_». E per fortuna che da piccolo ascoltava sempre con attenzione ciò che suo nonno Robert gli diceva.

Nelle ultime due settimane, però, aveva dovuto ricredersi su tutta la linea: Niall aveva avuto ragione quando aveva pronunciato quelle parole - «_sembra che tu non abbia scelta, Tommo_» - perché alla fine non aveva avuto altra scelta che avere tra i piedi _quell'Harry. _Harry era ovunque nell'appartamento del suo migliore amico: c'era nel frigorifero con le sue verdure e i suoi cibi biologici, c'era sull'account di _Netflix_ che lui e Niall condividevano con i suoi assurdi documentari e c'era sul tavolino da caffè nero davanti al televisore con il suo scarabeo dell'anteguerra. Harry era ovunque, eppure, fisicamente rimaneva confinato sempre nella sua stanza. 

Era questo ciò che più infastidiva Louis, che la sua presenza aleggiasse sempre tra loro come un vecchio fantasma. Persino nelle conversazioni con il suo migliore amico: _Harry mi ha detto, Harry ha fatto, Harry mi ha consigliato._ Louis non riusciva a credere che il riccio fosse così produttivo dal momento che rimaneva sempre nella sua stanza o era a lavoro la maggior parte del tempo: forse, dava il meglio di sé quando Louis non c'era.

Negli ultimi giorni Louis non era stato molto presente nel loro appartamento e il problema principale non era stato quel ragazzo, ma la statistica e l'ansia che essa aveva comportato. Trascorreva intere giornate con la testa china su quel tomo e il fondoschiena ben piantato alla sedia della sua scrivania: abbandonava la sua stanza soltanto per mangiare – schifezze, possibilmente – o andare in bagno o controllare le notifiche del suo cellulare. Lo stesso cellulare che aveva nascosto tra i cuscini del divano per avere meno tentazioni: quando era in ansia per un esame, non faceva altro che perdere tempo su Google cercando le cose più strampalate. Aveva scoperto, infatti, che per poco più di mille sterline avrebbe potuto comprare un alpaca da compagnia e rimpiazzare con esso il suo coinquilino: sfortunatamente, non aveva né quella somma sul suo conto, né una stalla con del fieno e neanche lo spazio per ospitarne un altro dal momento che quegli animali vivevano bene solo se in gregge. Abbandonata l'idea di un alpaca tutto suo da coccolare una volta per tutte, era tornato a studiare con un broncio adorabile sulle labbra sottili.   
Peccato che lo studio e la sua forza di volontà non bastassero perché, a meno di due settimane dal suo esame, Louis stava vivendo una reale crisi isterica alla vista di alcuni esercizi che erano spuntati nell'appello precedente e che lui non sapeva risolvere. A niente servì piangere, rattristarsi o digitare strane funzioni sulla sua calcolatrice perché lui quegli esercizi non li avrebbe mai capiti, non senza il supporto di qualcuno che aveva la minima idea di cosa si stesse parlando.

Si rigirò a pancia in su sul letto guardando combattuto il numero presente sul display del suo cellulare: quelle dieci cifre rappresentavano la sua ultima possibilità di passare quell'esame e Louis avrebbe voluto decisamente essere meno orgoglioso per premere il tasto verde e chiedere all'amico snob di Ian di aiutarlo con le sue ripetizioni.

Qualcosa, però, lo fermava.

L'orgoglio – o la stupidità, come diceva il suo fidanzato – lo obbligò anche quella volta a gettare il cellulare in un angolo del materasso e sfogliare ancora una volta – l'ennesima – il suo quaderno per ripassare quei pochi argomenti che gli erano chiari. L'improvvisa realizzazione che fossero davvero pochi lo portò a riprendere nelle sue piccole e delicate mani il cellulare e a digitare un numero. Non _quel_ numero però, perché non avrebbe mai dato quella soddisfazione al ragazzo snob che lo ignorava quando Ian lo invitava a passare del tempo con lui e i suoi amici.

«_Tommo, hai interrotto l'astinenza tecnologica?_» lo canzonò un accento irlandese e gioviale, senza neanche salutarlo.

«Ma tu non hai vite da salvare, invece di fare battute che non fanno ridere?»

Ed era vero che Louis fosse orgoglioso, ma era anche un po' – _molto - _permaloso. Soprattutto, quando stava per mettere a nudo se stesso, dirgli che accettava la sua proposta e che aveva ragione, ma quel suo tono canzonatorio rendeva quel processo più difficile.

«_Le ho, infatti. Sei tu che mi hai chiamato!_»

«Giusto, volevo dirti che accetto la tua proposta.» affermò con voce sottile, così sottile da essere certo del fatto che Niall non avesse capito neanche una parola. «Insomma, se _lui_ è ancora disponibile...»

«_Lou, ma di che proposta parli?_»

_Ottimo, _disse a se stesso ironicamente_._ Ora Louis avrebbe dovuto anche parlarne chiaramente a causa della memoria da pesce rosso del suo migliore amico. Chiuse gli occhi stringendo forte le palpebre prima di trovare il coraggio di parlare.

«Le ripetizioni di statistica.» ribatté tutto d'un fiato. «Mi chiedevo se Harry fosse ancora disponibile per darmi quelle ripetizioni.»

«_Ah._» affermò sorpreso il suo migliore amico e Louis riuscì a percepire una punta sottile di divertimento nella sua voce quando ripeté quel verso ancora una volta e un'altra ancora.

«Non ti emozionare troppo, Niall. Non ci faremo le treccine a vicenda o cavalcheremo insieme su un unicorno incontro al tramonto...sono solo delle ripetizioni, brevi e professionali e di cui ho _disperatamente_ bisogno.»

Pensò che fosse meglio metterlo in chiaro perché Niall sembrava giocare a fare il match-maker tra i suoi due amici, non capendo che nessuno dei due avesse davvero voglia o bisogno di intraprendere un qualsiasi rapporto di conoscenza – o peggio, amicizia – spontaneamente. Non aveva nulla in contrario all'_usurpatore_, anzi, pensava anche che fosse piuttosto piacevole da osservare con quei boccoli castani a incorniciargli il viso, quelle labbra rosse o quelle spalle muscolose: tuttavia, quei due non avevano nulla in comune e, forse, neanche volevano sprecare tempo a cercarlo.

«_Certo_.» si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse per poi concludere velocemente la telefonata con un «_lo contatto e ti faccio sapere se è disponibile_».

E a Louis, che nel frattempo aveva nascosto il viso tra due cuscini disperato, non restò che aspettare.

*

Louis giunse sul pianerottolo dell'appartamento di Niall alle cinque in punto. Il suo migliore amico gli aveva fatto sapere soltanto un'ora prima che Harry sarebbe stato disponibile a fargli da tutor quel pomeriggio e che non amasse particolarmente il ritardo. _Ovviamente_, si disse Louis. C'era qualcosa che il riccio sopportava, oltre Niall e Lisa o il suo lavoro? Non lo sapeva e neanche gli interessava. Per questo, quando le lancette del suo orologio segnarono l'orario esatto, Louis premette il campanello prendendo un profondo respiro.

«Louis.» lo salutò Harry, invitandolo ad entrare come un perfetto padrone di casa. «Sei in perfetto orario.»

Il maggiore accennò un sorriso e si strinse nelle spalle perché di dire di essere arrivato sotto il suo palazzo in anticipo per paura di essere in ritardo e indisporlo non ne aveva decisamente voglia. Si guardò intorno e per la prima volta si sentì uno sconosciuto in quella casa così familiare. Quella sensazione di smarrimento rafforzò la sua idea: quell'appartamento, pur conoscendolo in ogni asse scricchiolante del pavimento o spiffero, rimaneva soltanto un insieme di pareti senza il suo migliore amico all'interno.

Era Niall a renderlo _casa._

Comunque, si liberò dello zaino di pelle marrone che portava con sé e del giubbetto di jeans scoprendo la sua tuta, quella che usava durante la sessione di esami: era calda, confortante e nera, esattamente come il suo umore. Fu in quel momento, quando gettò la giacca sul divano, che si accorse quanto, invece, fosse elegante il riccio con il suo maglione beige lavorato e i pantaloni Tartan marroni. Era sempre fin troppo formale nei suoi modi di essere, nel suo abbigliamento e addirittura anche nel pronunciare il nome dell'altro tanto da non metterlo molto a proprio agio: Louis preferiva di gran lunga essere chiamato soltanto "_Lou" _e fare meno riverenze.

Non gli piaceva affatto quella formalità, neanche quando era Ian a metterla in piedi, ma doveva ammettere che a Harry donasse: su di lui la formalità si confondeva quasi con l'eleganza. E forse, pensò, non bastavano un maglione lavorato e dei particolari pantaloni a quadri per essere eleganti: Harry lo sarebbe stato con qualsiasi indumento indosso perché a essere eleganti erano i lineamenti del suo viso, i riccioli che portava pacatamente dietro le orecchie e i suoi modi di fare.

«Cominciamo?» gli chiese, accomodandosi al tavolo della cucina.

Louis annuì, pronto a tutto. E si accorse che quel _tutto_ fosse esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno quando risolse uno di quegli esercizi che aveva dato per impossibili con l'aiuto del più piccolo. Non era male nelle ripetizioni: era diretto e spiegava con chiarezza gli argomenti che gli erano più ostili, nonostante non fosse molto paziente. A dire la verità, nessuno dei due lo era: quando Louis non riusciva a terminare un esercizio o ad afferrare un concetto nei tempi prestabiliti Harry cominciava a picchiettare la penna sul tavolo e quando quest'ultimo lo correggeva in ogni piccola imprecisione Louis finiva per innervosirsi e lanciargli occhiate di fuoco. Tuttavia, non doveva lamentarsi. Se lo era imposto, perché se ora aveva una piccola chance di superare l'esame era tutto merito di Harry. 

Harry con la sua impazienza, Harry con i suoi strani tic come quello di arricciare spesso la punta del naso, Harry e le sue mani che non facevano altro che torturare i ricci o mettere ordine alla confusione che Louis generava sul tavolo con i suoi fogli e quaderni. Aveva saltato anche la sua pausa sigaretta perché Harry gli aveva lanciato quella tipica occhiata che voleva intendere «_prima il dovere, poi il piacere_».

Così Louis l'aveva rimandata fino a quel momento quando, due ore dopo, il minore gli comunicò che per quel giorno avessero terminato il loro ripasso.

I tetti di Brick Lane avevano assunto una sfumatura ambrata, tipica del tramonto, mentre le strade cominciavano ad affollarsi e i locali a riempirsi di avventori. Louis rimase sul balcone a inspirare il fumo della sua sigaretta per svuotare la mente soltanto per un istante: era soddisfatto di come quel pomeriggio fosse andato, ma i ritmi di Harry erano decisamente diversi dai suoi. Era stanco, quel tipo di stanchezza che gli faceva desiderare di essere nella sua stanza e sul letto con le tapparelle semi abbassate a far entrare giusto uno spiraglio di luce. E decise di assecondarlo quel desiderio, quando terminò la sua sigaretta spegnendola contro le mattonelle grigie del pavimento.

«Sei sicuro di non volere niente in cambio?» chiese Louis, una volta rientrato in casa, mentre raccoglieva i suoi libri e li riponeva nello zaino di pelle marrone. «Non avrei problemi a pagarti.»

«No, non preoccuparti.» si affrettò a rispondere l'altro, abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento. «Per me è un piacere rispolverare vecchie formule di statistica e poi sto facendo un favore a un amico...» Accompagnò quelle parole con una risata nervosa e poi passò una mano tra i capelli per scompigliarli. «Niall, intendo.»

Louis corrugò le sopracciglia per quella sua precisazione: sottintendere che tra loro non ci fosse un rapporto di amicizia, ma soltanto uno sterile rapporto di conoscenza fece scaturire in lui un fastidio che non riuscì a classificare.

«Okay...allora io vado.»

Rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante prima di capire che Harry non avrebbe fatto nient'altro oltre a mordersi il labbro inferiore in quel momento. Poi, si mise sulle spalle lo zaino e si voltò, incamminandosi verso la porta.

«In realtà, una cosa ci sarebbe.» Harry lo richiamò all'improvviso e a voce alta tanto da farlo voltare e incuriosire: gli occhi verdi erano ancora sul parquet scuro e le dita delle mani giocherellavano con l'orlo del maglione beige che indossava. «Insomma, se non hai impegni per la prossima ora...»

Niall sarebbe stato in ospedale fino a tarda sera, i suoi colleghi di università erano in biblioteca a studiare e Ian era impegnato in una causa molto difficile. Non aveva altro impegno che gettarsi sul suo letto e guardare tutte le serie tv che aveva abbandonato a causa dello studio.

«Non ho niente da fare, dimmi.» lo incalzò cortese perché Louis non era soltanto orgoglioso e permaloso: dopotutto, Harry aveva scelto di aiutarlo per tutto il pomeriggio e non si era lasciato neanche pagare. Il minimo che Louis avrebbe potuto fare con lui era essere gentile.

«Mi stavo chiedendo...» tentennò ancora, prima di alzare lo sguardo e incastrarlo in quello confuso dell'altro, mentre una strana luce rendeva i suoi occhi più brillanti. «...se volessi giocare a scarabeo con me.»

«A scarabeo?» chiese sorpreso, forse con un tono di voce troppo elevato perché Harry lo percepì e si rabbuiò un attimo dopo. «Non ci gioco da anni.»

O forse, non ci aveva mai giocato. Louis non era mai stato un tipo da giochi da tavolo, né da bambino, né da ragazzo. Amava scorrazzare in spiaggia e tra i boschi quando era soltanto un bambino e da ragazzo...beh, i giochi da tavolo non erano contemplati a meno che non avessero un risvolto sessuale. E Louis faceva sì che lo avessero sempre. Per questo, la sua richiesta gli sembrò inizialmente insolita.

«Da quando sono a Londra, non ci ho giocato mai ed è uno dei miei passatempi preferiti.» arrossì e la voce si abbassò di qualche tono alla fine della frase. «Però, se hai da fare non fa nulla.»

Louis non capì il perché, ma in quel momento il suo petto si scaldò di uno strano calore. Sembrava quasi essere intenerito da quel ragazzo e dalla sua fragilità, nonostante agli occhi di uno sconosciuto e anche ai suoi sembrava forte vista la sua statura.

«Ti ho già detto che non ho programmi per stasera.» si limitò a dire con una scrollata di spalle. «Allora, fammi vedere che sai fare.» aggiunse poi con un occhiolino, mentre si sistemava la frangia sulla fronte.

Il riccio boccheggiò per qualche istante prima di muoversi goffamente verso il tavolino da caffè del soggiorno e ribaltare le tesserine sulla plancia con l'entusiasmo di un bambino. Dov'era finita tutta la formalità e l'eleganza che tanto ostentava il riccio? Tra le tante tesserine che riempivano il tavolino, ecco dov'era finita. O forse, Harry cominciava a sciogliersi e ad abbattere il muro che lo circondava. Louis non ebbe il modo di trovare una risposta a quell'interrogativo perché il riccio lo incalzò a pescare le sue lettere e a cominciare il gioco. Harry vinse facilmente, ma il maggiore – al contrario di ogni aspettativa – non si infastidì: il sorriso raggiante dell'altro e le fossette che lo accompagnavano misero a tacere anche la parte più competitiva di lui.

Nei giorni successivi, non parlarono molto durante quelle ore di ripetizioni, ma Harry cominciò a salutarlo senza quel tipico cipiglio ad adombrargli il viso e a uscire dalla sua camera quando si presentava da Niall dopo cena per un'oretta di Fifa o una birra post-studio. Le partite a scarabeo andarono avanti alla fine delle loro ripetizioni e Harry era in testa: Louis pensava che lo sarebbe stato sempre viste le sue scarse capacità in quel gioco. Per come erano cominciate le cose tra loro non era molto, ma era abbastanza.

*

Louis non era mai stato molto paziente o calmo nei suoi quasi venticinque anni di vita, ma quel giorno l'ansia lo stava divorando più del solito.

Con l'esame che si sarebbe tenuto in poco meno di un'ora e il corpo a contatto con il pavimento freddo della facoltà, non riusciva a ripassare neanche un argomento. Sfogliava le pagine frettolosamente sperando che quell'ultimo ripasso visivo non gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare ciò che aveva imparato faticosamente nei mesi precedenti. Quando arrivò alla fine del secondo quaderno, ripose tutto nel suo zaino e controllò di avere il necessario per sostenere l'esame: fogli, penne, calcolatrice e documento di riconoscimento. Sbuffò rumorosamente pensando al fatto che il professor Smith ormai lo riconoscesse anche a metri di distanza: era arrivato a chiamarlo anche con il suo nome di battesimo. Quel giorno, però, sperò di sentirlo per l'ultima volta.

A mezz'ora dall'inizio dell'esame, si alzò dal pavimento di marmo e si incamminò verso l'aula, evitando accuratamente di guardare il suo riflesso nelle porte vetrate che incontrava: quella mattina, era un disastro più del solito. Era stato capace di infilarsi una t-shirt bianca e uno skinny nero prima di uscire dal suo appartamento con la sua fedele giacca di jeans e il suo zaino: aveva avuto modo di sistemarsi la sua frangia scompigliata soltanto dopo esser salito sull'autobus. Non era il massimo dell'eleganza, ma l'importante per lui era sentirsi a proprio agio.

Giunto nell'aula esatta, si sedette a quello che era diventato il suo banco e incrociò alcuni sguardi familiari: si sentì meno solo sapendo che non fosse l'unico a non passare quello stupido esame. Infatti, lanciò uno sguardo carico di speranza a Steven, un collega che aveva conosciuto qualche mese prima e che era stato scoperto a copiare più volte, e un altro a Lauren, che versava nella sua stessa condizione da un anno. Quando ricambiarono il suo sguardo con aria preoccupata, Louis scosse la testa e si convinse a guardare la superficie di legno del banco pur di non preoccuparsi ulteriormente. E quando il professor Smith fece il suo ingresso con i suoi intramontabili occhialetti a mezzaluna sul naso adunco e i test freschi di stampa sotto il braccio destro, Louis si sistemò meglio sulla sedia o forse si preparò ad alzarsi e scappare via.

La paura di fallire, ancora una volta, si impossessò del suo corpo e gli sembrò di non sapere più nulla: a malapena ricordava il suo nome, come avrebbe fatto a ricordare i procedimenti complicati di quegli esercizi?

Il professor Smith, però, decise per lui mettendo davanti ai suoi occhi azzurri e spaventati il foglio dell'esame: lo guardò a lungo prima di superare quella fila di banchi e consegnare il compito agli altri alunni presenti. Louis deglutì, mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano velocemente sulle tracce degli esercizi e la sua coscienza sperava che quella, finalmente, sarebbe stata la volta giusta.

*

«Non sta scherzando, vero?» chiese diffidente all'uomo che lo scrutava dai suoi occhialetti un po' appannati.

«No, signor Tomlinson.» rispose con la solennità che caratterizzava ogni sua affermazione. «Ha appena passato l'esame.»

Louis poggiò una mano sul petto, proprio lì dove il cuore cominciò a battere erratico, e dovette trattenersi – non si vergognava a dirlo – dal piangere o dall'urlare a squarciagola. Non importava che il professore glielo avesse ripetuto già tre volte e che lui si era mostrato incredulo altrettante volte: Louis semplicemente voleva accertarsi che quello non fosse un sogno ad occhi aperti, ma la realtà concreta.

Aveva passato le ore precedenti fuori dal suo ufficio con la speranza che correggesse subito i compiti e pubblicasse i risultati il prima possibile. Quando il professore lo aveva visto seduto sul pavimento del corridoio – doveva essergli sembrato davvero disperato – aveva scosso la testa esasperato e lo aveva invitato a entrare. Il cuore di Louis aveva continuato a saltare qualche battito ogni volta che la penna rossa del professore correggeva un numero, una parola o un risultato. Eppure, quando aveva visto la sufficienza – sottolineata tre volte – nell'angolo in alto a destra del foglio quasi gli erano tremate le gambe dall'emozione.

«Firmi qui, per favore.» gli disse, porgendogli l'ennesima scartoffia. «Ora vada a godersi questo pomeriggio di sole perché non voglio vederla mai più, Louis.» aggiunse con un tono più confidenziale.

Louis annuì, stringendogli la mano e raccattando le sue cose per andare via dall'ufficio con un sorriso che difficilmente sarebbe scomparso dalle sue labbra. Si fermò al bar della facoltà per prendere un panino dal momento che aveva saltato il pranzo per l'ansia e si sedette sull'erba asciutta del cortile con la schiena appoggiata a un vecchio albero. Non era il solo ad aver avuto quell'idea: quell'unico spazio verde era gremito di gruppetti di persone che parlavano distrattamente o distese a pancia in giù per godersi gli ultimi raggi di sole della stagione.

Louis si godette alcuni minuti di silenzio prima di chiamare sua madre: dirle che non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi degli alpaca nel cortile della loro villetta a Eastbourne lo fece sentire orgoglioso. Dovette allontanare il cellulare dal suo orecchio a causa della sua reazione rumorosa e soltanto suo nonno Robert riportò un po' di tranquillità in quella telefonato con il suo «_siamo tutti fieri di te, Louis_». E a Louis bastava perché, nonostante la sua famiglia fosse confusionaria e rumorosa, lo faceva sempre sentire amato.

Dopo aver assicurato a sua nonna che mangiasse abbastanza attaccò e chiamò Ian, la cui reazione fu molto più contenuta e misurata perché «_sono in ufficio, amore_». E Louis avrebbe voluto urlargli contro, ma lo aveva chiamato "_amore" _e Ian non lo chiamava mai in quel modo. Dopotutto, non era mai stato molto romantico: alzava gli occhi ogni qual volta Louis lo vezzeggiava con qualche parolina in francese, lingua che conosceva grazie a sua nonna, o quando si presentava ad un appuntamento con un mazzo di fiori. Per chiamarlo in quel modo doveva essere davvero fiero e orgoglioso di lui. Inoltre, gli aveva promesso una sorpresa e che lo avrebbe aspettato quella sera per festeggiare nel suo appartamento: tutto ciò che Louis poté pensare in quel momento fu soltanto _sesso_, _sesso_ e _sesso_. Con la gola secca e un sorriso malizioso per quello che sarebbe successo di lì a qualche ora, Louis chiuse la telefonata.

Tuttavia, prima che potesse riporre il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni aderenti, quest'ultimo suonò.

«_Lou_.» esordì Niall, non dando a Louis neanche il tempo di salutarlo, e lui sorrise perché lo aveva chiamato "_Lou_" e non aveva usato il suo solito e scherzoso "_Tommo_": questo lo spingeva a credere che il suo migliore amico fosse avvero in ansia per lui. «_Dammi una buona notizia, per favore._»

«Non ci crederai mai, Niall.»

«_Non dirmi che sei scappato anche questa volta!_» ribatté scandalizzato. «_Lo sapevo che avrei dovuto prendere un giorno libero e accompagnarti in aula!_»

Niall continuò a parlare di quanto fosse stato stupido gettare la spugna perché la fuga non lo avrebbe ripagato, lo minacciò anche di andare a Eastbourne a piedi se fosse stato necessario per rivelare tutto ai suoi genitori, persino di chiamare nonno Robert per una ramanzina che lo avrebbe rimesso in riga. Louis, semplicemente, smise di ascoltare dopo il primo minuto.

«Hai finito?» lo interruppe, mentre staccava qualche filo d'erba intorno a sé.

«_Sì_!» affermò deciso. «_Per ora_.»

«Beh, dovrai rivedere le tue priorità e, soprattutto, chiedermi scusa quando mi vedrai perché ho passato quel dannato esame.»

«_Cristo santo, Louis._» sospirò, dopo aver rilasciato un rumoroso sospiro di sollievo. «_Non sai quanto sono contento per te...mi hai fatto preoccupare con questa statistica del cazzo_.»

E forse quella notizia sguinzagliò l'irlandese che era in Niall, ma a Louis non importava. Anzi, era felice di aver liberato da quel peso anche il suo migliore amico, che aveva dovuto sopportare ogni sua preoccupazione e i continui attacchi d'ansia nell'arco della giornata. Ora era bello ascoltare le loro risate limpide e spontanee, così come avrebbero dovuto essere sempre.

«Ma dove sei?» chiese Louis curioso, quando sentì un gran vociare sovrastare la voce del suo migliore amico.

«_Sono appena uscito dalla National Gallery con Harry._» Louis si morse il labbro inferiore pur di non fare battute riguardo all'irlandese in una galleria d'arte: era certo che negli anni precedenti Niall non avesse mai messo piede in quel posto. «_L'ho portato a fare un giro per la città...ci raggiungi?_»

«Sei sicuro?» Il suo tono suonò incerto perché, nonostante avesse voluto vedere Niall, non sapeva se la sua presenza fosse gradita all'altro: insomma, giocavano a scarabeo, trascorrevano il pomeriggio a fare ripetizioni e potevano stare nella stessa stanza contemporaneamente, ma Louis non aveva la presunzione di dire che lui e Harry fossero diventati amici. Il riccio gli aveva persino negato l'accesso in camera sua! «Magari vuole stare solo con te e non avermi tra i piedi.»

«_Noi – intendo io e Harry - ti aspettiamo qui, alla Colonna di Nelson_.» ribatté, sottolineando il plurale e non accettando defezioni. «_Sbrigati, mago della statistica_.»

A quel punto, non c'era molto altro che Louis potesse fare se non prendere il suo zaino e intrufolarsi nella prima stazione della metro che avrebbe incontrato. Durante tutto il viaggio, cercò di non pensare a quanto sarebbe stato strano condividere il suo migliore amico con Harry. Magari, aveva bisogno di ambientarsi prima di mostrarsi davvero socievole con qualcuno. Magari, si sarebbero divertiti per davvero. Magari, pensò, quel giorno avrebbe portato più sorprese del previsto.

*

Si aggirava per Trafalgar Square da qualche minuto ormai e cercava di scansare le tante persone che l'affollavano per individuare su quale lato della colonna lo aspettassero Niall e Harry.

Il sole e il clima mite di quel pomeriggio aveva fatto sì che migliaia di turisti – mescolati ai londinesi – si riversassero per le strade della città e Louis non li condannava: Londra era bella con i nuvoloni grigi a farle da sfondo, ma quando il sole baciava ogni sua superficie e la faceva brillare lo era ancora di più.

Quando incrociò due occhi azzurri familiari e socchiuse i suoi per mettere a fuoco la vista, cominciò a correre nella loro direzione accorciando sempre di più lo spazio che li divideva e prendendosi non poche strigliate dalle persone che lo circondavano. Soltanto quando i loro toraci entrarono in collisione e loro due si strinsero forte a vicenda, Louis si accorse di quanto avesse corso per arrivare da lui, probabilmente più di quanto avesse corso nell'intero anno precedente. Niall gli diede un bacio sulla guancia prima di allontanarsi e recuperare l'equilibrio dal momento che l'impatto li aveva fatti sbilanciare.

Dopo aver riacquistato un po' della sua dignità, sistemò la t-shirt e il giubbetto di jeans che gli erano saliti sui fianchi scoprendoli e notò la presenza silenziosa di Harry: quel pomeriggio, nonostante il sole rendesse gradevole la temperatura, indossava un beanie celeste, dal quale i capelli uscivano in morbidi ricci che gli sfioravano le spalle larghe, e un maglione grigio, molto più casual degli abiti che Louis gli aveva visto indossare nelle settimane precedenti. Lo rendevano più umano insieme al verde così chiaro e limpido dei suoi occhi. Quello, decise Louis in quel momento, insieme al suo sorriso provvisto di fossette era ciò che più gli piaceva di lui.

Lo salutò sventolando una mano nella sua direzione, un po' imbarazzato per la scena a cui aveva assistito un istante precedente e il riccio gli rivolse un sorriso appena accennato. Sembravano aver fatto passi indietro dal loro ultimo incontro. Forse, era stato troppo. Forse, Harry non era abituato a vedere due amici abbracciarsi in quel modo. E quando avrebbe scoperto che Louis aveva un fidanzato, cosa avrebbe fatto? Lo avrebbe ignorato più del solito? Non lo sapeva perché la mente di Harry era e sarebbe stata sempre un grande punto interrogativo. Quel che sapeva, però, era che lui non sarebbe cambiato per nessuno: Louis abbracciava, Louis baciava, Louis sorrideva. Semplicemente, Louis viveva essendo se stesso e non avrebbe mai permesso a qualcun altro di impedirgli di esserlo.

«Ora che sei tornato a vivere, pensa a tutte le cose che puoi fare!» esclamò Niall, prendendolo sotto braccio e incamminandosi verso Parliament Street, con Harry alle calcagna.

«Ora come ora voglio soltanto dormire.» ridacchiò Louis, pensando che non avrebbe voluto fare grandi cose se non concentrarsi sugli esami finali di inizio dicembre, sulla laurea a gennaio e prendersi cura di se stesso, dal momento che negli ultimi mesi si era trascurato un po'.

«Stasera dobbiamo festeggiare con una bella bevuta! Come ai vecchi tempi!»

«Stasera sono già occupato con Ian.» ribatté con un sorriso di scuse.

«Non ti molla mai questo avvocato delle cause perse!»

Louis alzò gli occhi perché non avrebbe voluto rovinare l'atmosfera festosa di quel giorno con i soliti discorsi su Ian e sul loro rapporto, eppure non riuscì a far a meno di precisare «veramente è l'esatto contrario!».

Niall scosse la testa e, proprio quando stava per elencargli tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto fare se fosse uscito con lui, il suo cellulare squillò, portandolo ad allontanarsi dagli altri due per cercare un luogo meno rumoroso in cui parlare.

Così Louis rimase solo con Harry, che era stato in silenzio per tutto il tempo. Quel giorno sembrava più inquieto del solito e quel solco tra le sopracciglia ordinate, la mascella contratta e le labbra carnose assottigliate in una linea dritta non facevano ben sperare. Louis non capiva perché si ostinava ad assumere quel broncio perenne anche quando non c'era niente per cui essere arrabbiati. Si disse che fosse davvero uno spreco avere quel viso o quei lineamenti così belli ed essere perennemente imbronciati per qualcosa: un sorriso così bello e degli occhi così verdi che brillavano nei momenti felici e ai quali si lasciava andare raramente dovevano essere osservati da tutti.

Eppure, lui sembrava essere perso nel suo mondo, un mondo in cui non concedeva a nessuno di entrare. Per questo, Louis gli accarezzò l'avambraccio per catturare la sua attenzione: lo sguardo di Harry si concentrò dove la mano dell'altro era stata un attimo prima e poi sul suo viso.

«Grazie per avermi aiutato con il mio esame, Harry.» E quanto fu difficile per Louis fare quella dichiarazione all'_usurpatore_! «È anche grazie a te se sono riuscito a superarlo.»

«L'avrebbe fatto chiunque.» rispose, scrollando le spalle e nascondendo le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans. «Tu, invece, sei stato bravo.»

No, non l'avrebbe fatto chiunque. Nessuno avrebbe occupato i suoi pomeriggi, al ritorno dal lavoro, con delle ripetizioni senza chiedere qualcosa in cambio. Tuttavia, Louis non glielo fece notare dal momento che Harry sembrava restio ad accettare ringraziamenti o complimenti in generale.

«Allora, che ne pensi di Londra?» Cambiò argomento, sperando che il riccio si sciogliesse e facesse un po' di conversazione.

Forse, e sottolineava _forse_, avrebbero dovuto conoscersi meglio dal momento che Harry sembrava dover rimanere in quella casa ancora per molto.

«Uhm, Londra è abbastanza grande...puoi perdertici facilmente.»

Louis si fermò a guardarlo confuso: di tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto dirgli sulla città, quella era decisamente l'unica che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Tanti scrittori avevano parlato di quella metropoli nei modi più disparati: Johnson aveva persino detto che un uomo stanco di Londra fosse stanco della vita stessa. Eppure, per Harry Styles Londra era "abbastanza grande" e la sua preoccupazione più grande era "perdersi" al suo interno. Louis non avrebbe mai capito quel ragazzo. Soltanto quando il riccio si accorse che il maggiore non fosse più al suo fianco si voltò e lo fissò con un'espressione corrucciata: Louis si ridestò e scosse la testa per seguirlo, evitando di pensare che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto spazzare quell'espressione perenne sul suo viso a suon di baci. Beh, più o meno.

«Eri già stato qui prima d'ora?»

«No, mai.»

«E ti stai trovando bene?»

«Più o meno.»

«Sai, anche per me lasciare una piccola città per trasferirmi qui è stato un bel cambiamento.» _Soprattutto dopo Haiti_ pensò, ma questo lo tenne per sé. «Dopo la prima settimana trascorsa all'università e in un ambiente completamente diverso dal mio volevo soltanto tornare a casa.»

«Ma non l'hai fatto, sei qui.»

«Già, sono ancora qui.»

«E cosa ti ha spinto a rimanere?»

«Ho conosciuto Niall per caso e dopo poche settimane altre persone che sono diventate importanti per me.» Louis si sistemò la frangia sulla fronte imbarazzato dalla curiosità con la quale Harry lo stava fissando: non aveva mai confessato prima di quel momento di essersi sentito disorientato i primi giorni a Londra, sarebbe stata una disfatta su tutti i fronti. «Non appena conoscerai qualcuno che ti farà sentire a casa nonostante tu sia a chilometri e chilometri di distanza da essa, non avrai più problemi.»

Harry abbassò lo sguardo a terra per poi sospirare mestamente: a giudicare dall'espressione sul suo viso per lui sembrava risultare più difficile di quanto lo era stato per Louis. Per questo, decise di distrarlo.\

«Questo ti piacerà!»

Louis poggiò la mano sulla sua spalla per catturare la sua attenzione e volgerla ad un angolo della strada, dove un musicista stava cantando con la sua chitarra al seguito. Era questo ciò che più amava di Londra: le sorprese che la città gli riservava. Quando camminava tra le sue strade, avrebbe potuto semplicemente accadere di tutto e Louis sarebbe stato pronto ad ogni eventualità: quella volta era toccato a un musicista squattrinato che aveva raccolto una cospicua folla intorno a sé. Ed era bravo, perché ora la folla batteva le mani a tempo e Harry addirittura sorrideva con gli occhi verdi più limpidi del solito. Gli ricordava quella felicità che provava giocando a scarabeo e per un attimo Louis fu felice nel constatare che traesse gioia anche in quel momento. Soddisfatto, si voltò verso il musicista canticchiando insieme a lui una parte del ritornello e non poté che arrossire quando la folla circostante li spinse più vicini e le loro mani si sfiorarono gentilmente: Louis percepì una scarica elettrica impossessarsi del suo corpo e fece un passo indietro per allontanarsi, ma in realtà finì soltanto per pestargli un piede e si ritrovò a scusarsi per la sua goffaggine. E se fosse stato tutto come un istante prima, Louis si sarebbe scusato e Harry gli avrebbe sorriso scrollando le spalle.

Tuttavia, quando Louis incrociò il suo sguardo notò presto che qualcosa non andasse nel verso giusto.

Tutto in Harry non andava in quel momento perché il suo petto si alzava e abbassava affannosamente, il suo volto era pallido così come le sue labbra che un tempo erano state rosse e i suoi occhi cupi.

«Harry, va tutto bene?» chiese, sporgendosi verso di lui per sovrastare la musica e la folla stretta intorno a loro.

Fu in quel momento che scoprì Harry a tremare. Inoltre, sembrava non averlo ascoltato dal momento che i suoi occhi spaventati rimbalzavano sui visi delle persone che lo circondavano senza mai soffermarsi su quello di Louis. Soltanto quando il maggiore si sentì afferrare la mano vigorosamente, come se il riccio avesse paura che lui scappasse da un momento all'altro, capì che Harry lo avesse ascoltato, ma che fosse immobilizzato dalla paura. Guardò oltre la sua spalla per cercare Niall, ma i tentativi vani che ne seguirono lo costrinsero a prendere un respiro profondo e a occuparsi in prima persona di Harry: gli sfiorò la guancia con la mano libera meravigliandosi di quanto fosse morbida al tatto la sua pelle e soltanto in quel momento gli occhi dell'altro smisero di muoversi e si soffermarono sul suo volto. Louis cominciò a muovere il pollice lentamente per accarezzargli la pelle ancora pallida per far sì che si calmasse e acquistasse un po' di colore.

«I-io...» balbettò confuso il riccio per poi concludere con un «...voglio andare a casa».

Louis annuì senza fare alcun commento e, proprio quando fece per allontanare la mano dalla sua guancia, Harry usò la sua per trattenerla sulla sua pelle fredda ancora per un po'. Quel gesto, così spontaneo, diverso da ogni azione calcolata che il più piccolo compieva, lo spiazzò completamente: Louis recuperò le sue facoltà mentali soltanto quando scorse uno stretto anello verde intorno alla pupilla di Harry. Dovevano allontanarsi dalla folla il prima possibile affinché Harry potesse stare bene.

«Harry, non vado da nessuna parte.» sussurrò. «Devi lasciarmi andare così posso portarti via da qui e cercare Niall.»

Cercò di utilizzare un tono più dolce e accomodante possibile, modulando la voce così come gli avevano insegnato in quel corso di teatro che aveva seguito al liceo affinché non sembrasse preoccupato. Dopo un istante, Harry lasciò andare la sua mano, quella sulla guancia, e strinse maggiormente l'altra, piccola e racchiusa nella sua. Tornarono a respirare entrambi soltanto quando furono nuovamente sul ciglio della strada, lontano dalla folla e dalla musica, per incontrare Niall, appoggiato a un parapetto che li guardava confuso davanti alle loro mani intrecciate e i loro volti contratti.

«Non so cosa sia successo, ma Harry non si è sentito bene.» esordì Louis, sperando che quella spiegazione bastasse al suo migliore amico: dopotutto, non ne aveva di migliori.

La mano di Harry, sudata come non mai, scivolò da quella di Louis non appena vide l'irlandese che lo abbracciò forte mormorandogli qualcosa che lui non riuscì a sentire, ma che il riccio non esitò a ripetere. Piano a piano, il suo respirò si calmò e il viso riacquistò il suo normale colorito, così come le labbra, ora rosse perché non aveva fatto altro che morderle. Niall gli diede un'ultima pacca sulle spalle, prima di chiamare un taxi e rivolgere al suo migliore amico uno sguardo indecifrabile.

Louis non si avvicinò a Harry per tutto il tempo, mentre cercava di capire cosa fosse realmente successo.

*

Il silenzio all'interno dell'abitacolo era diventato insopportabile.

Louis si era convinto a guardare fuori dal finestrino per non far cadere la sua attenzione su Harry che si torturava le mani in grembo con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Niall e un'espressione dispiaciuta sul viso. In realtà, colui che avrebbe dovuto dispiacersi era soltanto Louis e, in effetti, lo era. Perché se non fosse stato lui a trascinare il minore tra la folla soltanto per ascoltare quel musicista, Harry non avrebbe vissuto quello che era stato un attacco di panico in piena regola.

Quel silenzio venne interrotto soltanto un quarto d'ora dopo, quando i tre arrivarono a Brick Lane e Harry si infilò nella sua stanza sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle prima che Louis potesse chiedergli come stesse.

«È stata tutta colpa mia.» ammise con un filo di voce, accasciandosi sul divano.

«Non è stata colpa tua, Lou.» lo rassicurò Niall, mentre metteva a bollire un po' di tè: aveva quella strana concezione secondo la quale una tazza di tè potesse curare tutti i mali del mondo. «Non lo sapevi. Io, invece, non avrei dovuto allontanarmi per quella telefonata.»

«Non sapevo che fosse agorafobico, altrimenti non l'avrei mai trascinato con me.» spiegò, non sentendosi affatto meglio. «Un istante prima era felice, sorrideva e i suoi occhi brillavano...un istante dopo, era spaventato a morte.»

«Lo so, gli capita spesso quando affronta qualcosa di nuovo e quel concerto improvvisato per strada con tutta quella gente intorno a lui a soffocarlo era decisamente qualcosa di nuovo. Persino stare con te lo era.» ribatté, passandosi le mani sul volto a stropicciarlo. «E pensare che lo avevo fatto entrare alla National Gallery per non stare troppo in giro...oggi la città sembrava scoppiare di turisti.»

«È per questo che durante la festa, un mese fa, è rimasto in camera sua? Non gli piacciono gli spazi affollati?»

«Né gli spazi affollati, né le nuove esperienze.» Niall annuì, mentre riempiva tre tazze vuote con l'acqua calda e metteva il tè in infusione.

Quando Louis prese in mano la sua, sperò che il calore di quella bevanda riscaldasse il freddo che ancora aveva dentro dopo aver toccato la pelle gelida di Harry.

«Sai, oggi abbiamo avuto quasi una conversazione decente.» spiegò ancora. «Non abbiamo parlato delle ripetizioni, di percentuali o esercizi. Mi ha anche sorriso quando l'ho guidato tra la folla per vedere quel ragazzo con la chitarra.»

«Un passo alla volta, Lou.» affermò con un sorriso soddisfatto.

Louis annuì perché doveva ammettere che Harry non fosse così fastidioso. Anzi, l'episodio accaduto un'ora prima lo aveva reso più umano ai suoi occhi. Aveva anche lui dei sentimenti, delle paure e delle insicurezze. Forse, più di qualunque altra persona. Per questo, sperando che non fosse l'unico a percepire quanto quell'episodio li avesse avvicinati, si offrì di portargli la tazza di tè in camera.

«Sei sicuro?»

«Oggi mi sento fortunato.» ribatté con un'alzata di spalle davanti all'espressione scettica di Niall. 

Si diresse verso la sua vecchia stanza, ben attento a non far cadere il contenuto della tazza, e bussò. Tuttavia, non ebbe risposta. E Louis non fu molto sorpreso. Se fosse stato un altro giorno, avrebbe desistito e sarebbe tornato indietro. Ma quello non era un giorno normale. Quello era il giorno in cui qualcuno avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di Harry, stringerlo e assicurargli che prima o poi sarebbe andato tutto bene. Per questo, ignorò il silenzio e si intrufolò comunque nella stanza.

«Harry?» lo chiamò, individuandolo subito nel letto a una piazza e mezza a pancia in giù e con il viso sepolto tra i cuscini.

La stanza non era cambiata molto dall'ultima volta in cui Louis era stato lì: le pareti tinteggiate di bianco la rendevano luminosa e grande, mentre la scrivania era occupata da una pila di fogli disposti in modo ordinato, un portafoglio e un cellulare. Non c'erano vestiti sparsi per la stanza, se non il beanie blu che aveva lasciato sulla sedia girevole: l'ordine mentale di Harry si rispecchiava anche nella precisione millimetrica della sua stanza, tutta il contrario della sua, dove la confusione regnava sovrana. Non aveva personalizzato molto quello spazio, se non per qualche libro sul comodino che parlava di aerei – allora era davvero un appassionato di aeronautica e non di cronaca nera o statistiche mortali! – o qualche modellino di balsa nella piccola libreria vicina all'armadio. Sul comodino, però, c'era una foto incorniciata risalente a molti anni prima perché la sua qualità non era delle migliori. Ritraeva una famiglia, forse proprio la sua.

Un uomo alto e con una divisa dell'aeronautica militare – Louis l'aveva riconosciuta dalle medaglie che aveva sulla giacca dal momento che suo nonno Robert ne era un appassionato – stringeva tra le braccia una donna più minuta, il cui viso era incorniciato da lunghi capelli scuri e due occhi di un blu intenso. Al loro fianco c'erano due ragazzini: non impiegò molto a capire quale dei due fosse Harry grazie agli occhi verdi, ai ricci ribelli e a un broncio che gli arricciava le labbra già carnose e rosse. L'altro doveva essere suo fratello, pensò. Pur avendo ereditato gli occhi blu di sua madre, quel ragazzo somigliava molto al riccio: il taglio degli occhi e il viso spigoloso sembravano essere un marchio di famiglia e ricordavano quello dell'uomo che austero posava nella foto.

La guardò un ultimo istante prima di sentirsi di troppo, persino ad osservare una semplice foto che sembrava rivelare molto di più di quello che Harry aveva condiviso con lui fino a quel momento.

«Harry, ho una tazza di tè per te.» affermò pacato prima di poggiare la tazza sul comodino, accanto alla foto.

Non rispose, né si voltò all'idea di una tazza di tè fumante: forse, Niall era rimasto il solo sulla terra a pensare che una tazza di tè potesse risolvere dei problemi. Louis pensò per un istante che il riccio si fosse addormentato: tra i capelli e i cuscini che facevano intravedere il suo viso c'era un'espressione rilassata, tipica del sonno. Si accucciò al suo fianco e avvicinò la mano al suo volto per liberarlo dai capelli: ecco, pensò Louis, ecco come Harry doveva essere sempre. Rilassato, tranquillo, quasi angelico. Soltanto dopo aver sfiorato per sbaglio la sua pelle – che risultava ancora fredda al tatto – lo vide irrigidirsi e sbattere le palpebre più volte prima di aprirle propriamente.

«Ehi.» sussurrò ancora, mentre lui rimaneva disteso con la guancia sinistra sul suo cuscino. «Sono entrato per vedere come stavi.»

«Sto bene.»

«Ti va di fare una partita a scarabeo?» chiese speranzoso, ignorando il suo mugugno. «Oggi potrai schiacciarmi più del solito.»

«No.»

«Sei sicuro? Non ti farò molto spesso questa richiesta di mia spontanea volontà. Ti conviene accettarla prima che possa rimangiarmela.»

«Non voglio fare nulla, voglio stare da solo. Per favore Louis, vattene.» ribatté apatico.

Poi, si voltò sul lato opposto dandogli le spalle.

E Louis era impaziente, era permaloso, ma non era stupido. Capiva quando la sua presenza non fosse gradita e, forse, Harry non l'avrebbe mai apprezzata fino in fondo. Non riusciva a capire come il ragazzo riuscisse a sembrare un bambino indifeso e poi un attimo dopo uno stronzo di prima categoria. In quel momento, rimpianse il momento in cui aveva deciso di entrare nella stanza e porgergli la sua compassione e il suo aiuto. Sembrava che Harry si fosse persino dimenticato che era stato proprio Louis ad aiutarlo con il suo attacco di panico: che poi era stato proprio lui a portarlo tra la folla e scatenarlo era decisamente un'altra storia. Comunque, pochi secondi dopo, Louis uscì dalla stanza sbattendosi la porta alle spalle e si precipitò in soggiorno, dove Niall lo aspettava sul divano con un'espressione sorniona sul viso arrossato: era certo che il suo migliore amico sapesse che sarebbe finita così, con Harry che si comportava da Harry e con un Louis infastidito.

«Ti senti ancora fortunato, _Tommo_?»

«Ma vaffanculo!» sbraitò Louis a quel sorriso sghembo prima di recuperare il suo zaino e chiudere il portone dietro di sé.

Mentre si precipitava per le scale, si ritrovò a sperare che quella giornata – Ian soprattutto - non avesse più in serbo per lui alcuna sorpresa.


	3. Capitolo Tre

** **

** **

«Andiamo, Ian!»

Louis lo allontanò, poggiando una mano sul suo petto. Fu del tutto inutile perché lui catturò ancora una volta il suo labbro inferiore con i denti e lo leccò con la lingua per schiudere la sua bocca e assaporarla. In altre occasioni, Louis avrebbe voluto prolungare quell'attimo all'infinito dal momento che Ian non era mai così giocoso o affettuoso con lui, ma la lunga fila di automobili che seguiva la loro Audi aveva già cominciato a ribellarsi suonando il clacson e disturbando la quiete di South Bank. Per questo, Louis premette per l'ultima volta le labbra sulle sue in un rapido bacio e l'altro alzò le mani in segno di resa, le stesse mani che fino a un attimo prima vagavano sul suo corpo e provavano ad aprire la patta dei suoi jeans aderenti.

Aprì presto la portiera dell'auto per evitare che lo trattenesse ancora e si intrufolò nel _Mayflower_, uno dei pub più caratteristici a sud di Londra.

Era stato in quel locale poche volte dal momento che lui, Niall e la loro cerchia di amici tendevano a frequentare la parte opposta della città, eppure non gli dispiaceva scendere a sud di tanto in tanto e godersi l'aria di South Bank. Molto meglio dei locali patinati che frequentava durante le noiose cene di lavoro con Ian: Louis era più un tipo da birra, da hamburger e patatine. Era decisamente un tipo informale. E il _Mayflower _era perfetto per una serata informale tra amici: i pannelli in legno scuro che ricoprivano il pavimento e gran parte delle pareti, i quadri a tema nautico appesi alle pareti, le luci soffuse e le lunghe tavolate permettevano di godere di una convivialità che spesso veniva sottovalutata dalla Londra per bene. A Louis piaceva quel posto soprattutto per una caratteristica che ricordava nonostante fossero passati mesi dalla sua ultima comparsa lì: la vista spettacolare sulla sponda sud del Tamigi.

Quando entrò nel locale, sperò ardentemente che i suoi amici fossero seduti a un tavolo che permettesse loro di godersela: quando li scorse, però, pensò che a loro della vista doveva importare ben poco dal momento che il tavolo era già pieno di caraffe di birra, bicchieri vuoti e una grande confusione. Tuttavia, non si demoralizzò. Anzi, moriva dalla voglia di trascorrere una bella serata in loro compagnia.

«Louis Tomlinson!» urlò Nick per poi emettere un fischio di approvazione un istante dopo, facendo voltare tutto il locale nella sua direzione. «Dimmi un po', ci hai preso gusto a essere così attraente ultimamente?»

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo per quel tono malizioso e per l'occhiata che gli aveva rivolto: non aveva niente di particolare indosso. Non aveva indossato neanche i suoi jeans migliori quella sera. Eppure, ovunque andasse, riceveva complimenti e commenti positivi da chiunque: Louis non sapeva proprio se quel suo fondoschiena perfetto – ottenuto senza alcuno sforzo - fosse una maledizione o una benedizione. Notando gli sguardi dei presenti e le mani di Ian che prima non volevano proprio lasciarlo andare protese per la seconda opzione. Si strinse nel giubbetto scamosciato e cercò di non arrossire prima di avanzare verso il tavolo e accomodarsi tra loro.

«Dacci un taglio, Nick.» borbottò Niall all'altro capo del tavolo. «Sta arrivando Ian.»

Mentre i presenti si ritrovavano ad assistere all'arrivo di Ian, Louis si sedette al tavolo e, soltanto quando alzò lo sguardo distrattamente, incrociò un paio di occhi verdi che erano fissi sul suo viso da un bel po'. Davanti a sé c'era Harry con i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo e una mano sotto il mento, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra rosse e i capelli più arruffati del solito. Louis si stupì nel vederlo così a suo agio in un pub e, soprattutto, con persone che non conosceva un granché: forse, Londra stava smussando leggermente i lati spigolosi del suo carattere.

Eppure, quella sera Louis si diceva pronto a tutto perché l'attacco di panico e il seguente cattivo umore di qualche settimana prima non l'aveva certamente dimenticato.

Il riccio, invece, sembrava averlo fatto: il giorno seguente lo aveva salutato e aveva guardato con lui e Niall un film in soggiorno. Quella era stata decisamente una grande vittoria. Harry continuò a guardarlo senza dire una parola tanto che fu Ian a sciogliere quell'imbarazzo e a presentarsi all'unica persona che non conosceva nella tavolata.

«Piacere.» affermò, tendendogli la mano: schiena dritta, mento alto e petto in fuori. «Ian Graham, il fidanzato di Louis e tirocinante allo studio legale Johnson.»

«Harry.» ribatté lui, limitandosi a sventolare la mano e a sollevare le sopracciglia sorpreso: Louis sperava soltanto che non fosse sorpreso perché Ian si era definito il suo fidanzato. «Solo Harry.»

Ian annuì in attesa di altro, ma dovette desistere quando il riccio abbassò lo sguardo sul menu e lo lasciò in sospeso. Louis soffocò una risata dal momento che Niall aveva seguito l'intera scena e non aveva evitato di imitarlo buffamente: non aveva mai apprezzato la sua pomposità o l'attenzione che lui rivolgeva alle etichette e al suo status sociale. In effetti, Niall non aveva mai apprezzato nulla di Ian. E Louis sapeva di non dover ridacchiare del suo ragazzo, almeno non in sua presenza, ma non riusciva a non pensare che alcuni suoi atteggiamenti fossero inutili nel suo giro di amicizie: erano troppo giovani per etichettarsi con la loro professione o con il loro status civile. Niall era appena entrato in una scuola di specializzazione, Nick doveva ancora dare alcuni esami, Lisa era occupata con un tirocinio e Louis sperava di cavarsela. Forse, soltanto Harry avrebbe potuto vantare una posizione lavorativa importante, ma non l'avrebbe mai fatto perché non era da lui.

Per questo, Louis lo guardò sorridente mentre il riccio scorreva con il dito il menu e faceva espressioni buffe quando leggeva il nome di qualcosa di buono o un broncio adorabile nel caso contrario. Harry era semplice, genuino: si vedeva dagli occhi trasparenti quando era rilassato, dalle sopracciglia corrugate quando era sovrappensiero e dalle fossette che spuntavano sulle sue guance quando era felice. Sembrava un bambino. E quella sera sembrava più giovane del solito con quei ricci morbidi che gli creavano ombre sul viso e la camicia dalla fantasia improbabile che lasciava intravedere i suoi tatuaggi.

Questi ultimi Louis proprio non riusciva a spiegarseli. Spesso si chiedeva come un ragazzo così rigido e ordinato fosse arrivato a macchiarsi il corpo in quel modo: alcuni disegni erano piccoli e quasi nascosti, altri decisamente più grandi e vistosi. Niall, che si spaventava persino a vedere l'insegna di un tatuatore, continuava a ripetere che Harry non fosse un delinquente soltanto perché aveva _qualche_ tatuaggio: Louis lo sapeva dal momento che anche la sua pelle ne era piena. Rappresentavano la sua storia, i suoi errori, le sue vittorie, i suoi insuccessi. Tutti inevitabilmente marchiati sulla sua pelle affinché non li dimenticasse perché, comunque, avevano contribuito a renderlo la persona che era oggi. Niall si era lasciato sfuggire anche che Harry aveva cominciato a tatuarsi a diciassette anni e non si era più fermato.

Quel particolare gli fece pensare che non conoscesse quasi nulla del riccio, se non ciò che lui voleva mostrargli: i suoi strani comportamenti, la mancanza totale di ironia e le sue insolite passioni.

Louis si accorse di averlo fissato per un po' – decisamente troppo – quando una cameriera sorridente cominciò a prendere le loro ordinazioni e lui non aveva neanche letto il menu. Avrebbe dovuto darsi una regolata e poi avrebbe preso un hamburger con delle patatine perché «_al diavolo la dieta_» pensò.

*

Un'ora dopo, i bicchieri vuoti sul tavolo si erano triplicati, così come le risate, le battute e le chiacchiere che riempivano il locale.

Persino Ian sembrava essersi sciolto e aver abbassato le difese, capendo che non avrebbe dovuto impressionare nessuno in quel tavolo. Spesso si avvicinava a Louis per lasciare un bacio sulla sua guancia oppure per appoggiare distrattamente la mano calda sulla sua coscia e fargli sentire la sua presenza. Era strano vederlo in quel modo, ma allo stesso tempo era piacevole perché a Louis mancava Ian e non il tirocinante dello studio Johnson. Si lasciò andare sulla sedia, rilassando la schiena contro il suo legno seppur scomodo: non era così sereno da tempo e sembrò realizzarlo soltanto in quel momento, quando si sentì bene tra le risate dei suoi amici e i gesti affettuosi del suo ragazzo. 

Per questo, si accigliò nel vedere l'espressione nera sul viso di Harry, rabbuiatosi all'improvviso quando la cameriera aveva portato le loro ordinazioni. Mentre gli altri addentavano soddisfatti il loro hamburger, lui guardava con diffidenza il pollo nel suo piatto. Louis sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, eppure era più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa: amava aiutare gli altri e vedere sul loro volto un sorriso. Era con questo spirito che cinque anni prima era partito per Haiti e continuava a essere così anche dopo esser tornato in Inghilterra.

«Harry.» lo richiamò. «È tutto okay?»

Alzò lo sguardo nella sua direzione e scosse la testa mesto.

«Cosa c'è?»

«Avevo ordinato il pollo fritto, non il pollo alla birra.» Louis quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando ascoltò le sue parole: insomma, era soltanto il pollo. «Non mi piace la birra, non mi piacciono gli alcolici in generale.»

Prima che lui potesse dire qualcosa o notare che Harry, infatti, fosse l'unico a non avere un boccale di birra davanti a sé, ma della normale acqua, una risata squillante lo raggiunse infastidendolo.

«Lo sai che l'alcol evapora in cottura?» sghignazzò Ian, intromettendosi nella conversazione. «C'è soltanto il sapore della birra, ma non è alcolico.»

Non fu ciò che disse – perché non era nulla di sbagliato - ma il tono che utilizzò a infastidire Louis: saccente, quasi a deriderlo. Harry lo fissava immobile, mentre gli occhi chiari si oscuravano e gli angoli della bocca rossa precipitavano verso il basso. Quello fu l'unico momento in cui Louis ebbe l'arroganza di sapere ciò che Harry stava provando perché lo aveva vissuto spesso negli ultimi mesi e sempre a causa di Ian. Ian che gli diceva quanto i suoi sforzi in ambito universitario non fossero abbastanza, Ian che gli diceva di perdere qualche chilo perché la sua pancetta cominciava a intravedersi, Ian che gli comprava un trench firmato perché il suo giubbetto di jeans non era adatto alla cena con i suoi genitori. Ian che lo umiliava e Ian che lo derideva perché pensava di essere migliore. Ian che, in un modo o nell'altro, continuava ad amare e a mettere al primo posto, anche prima di se stesso. Lanciò uno sguardo velenoso al ragazzo che continuava a ridere accanto a lui, mentre gli occhi di Harry si concentravano sul suo piatto. All'improvviso Louis gli coprì la mano, ferma sul tavolo di legno, con la sua affinché sapesse che fosse dalla sua parte e per attirare la sua attenzione. Il riccio non impiegò molto, infatti, a porgere lo sguardo sulle loro mani e poi sul suo viso. 

«Che ne dici se chiamo la cameriera e le chiedo di portarti la tua vera ordinazione?» chiese dolcemente, sapendo che lui non avrebbe mai avuto la sfrontatezza di farlo dal momento che continuava a guardarlo incerto.

«Perché dovresti chiederlo tu? Non è abbastanza grande per farlo da sé?»

«Ian, per favore.» sbuffò. «Stanne fuori.»

«Cameriera!» Ian chiamò la ragazza che li aveva serviti poco prima, ignorando gli occhi sbarrati del riccio e Louis che lo ammoniva ripentendo il suo nome sotto voce. «Il ragazzo vorrebbe mandare indietro il piatto.»

«Oh.» la ragazza guardò prima Harry e poi il suo piatto, poi «cosa c'è che non va?».

«I-io...» balbettò Harry: il viso arrossato, gli occhi lucidi e la mano a contatto con quella di Louis che tremava vistosamente.

Louis non aveva bisogno di altro per capire che Harry non stesse bene. Gli sembrò di essere tornato a qualche settimana prima, su Parliament Street, tra la folla e con il suono della chitarra di quel musicista che gli riempiva le orecchie. Harry sembrava non solo non sopportare i posti affollati, ma anche l'attenzione altrui concentrata su di lui. Quando Ian fece per parlare ancora, Louis allontanò la sua mano da quella di Harry e la poggiò sull'avambraccio dell'altro per ammonirlo. Non poté fare cosa peggiore, perché capì in quel momento che la sua mano fosse l'unico appiglio che ancorava Harry a quel posto. Non appena lo liberò, il riccio si alzò facendo strisciare la sedia contro il parquet in legno e si precipitò verso l'uscita lasciandosi alle spalle soltanto delle espressioni confuse e una arrabbiata, quella di Louis.

«Sei proprio uno stronzo, Ian.» sputò a denti stretti, prima di alzarsi e seguire il ragazzo.

L'unica cosa che gli importava al momento era trovare Harry e assicurarsi che stesse bene, o per lo meno che prima o poi sarebbe stato meglio.

*

Girovagava nei dintorni del pub da diversi minuti ormai. Fino a quel momento non aveva neanche visto l'ombra di quel ragazzo e una strana sensazione cominciò ad appesantirgli il petto: dopotutto, _Londra era abbastanza grande e potevi perderti facilmente_, così come aveva detto Harry stesso poche settimane prima. Dovette attraversare la strada e giungere sul marciapiede che costeggiava la sponda del Tamigi prima di riuscire a scorgerlo. Rilasciò un sospiro tremolante e si avvicinò lentamente a lui: Harry era appoggiato con i gomiti al parapetto, mentre il venticello di ottobre scompigliava qualche ricciolo e il lampione illuminava il suo profilo. I suoi occhi erano chiusi e le lunghe ciglia castane proiettavano la loro ombra sugli zigomi. Louis sapeva di non doverlo pensare in quel momento, ma non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello e allo stesso tempo fragile in vita sua. Si sentì all'improvviso davanti a un'opera d'arte, a un gioiello, a un oggetto prezioso, uno di quelli che bisognava guardare da lontano per evitare di sciuparlo. Eppure, pensò, qualcuno lo aveva fatto.

«Harry.» mormorò incerto.

Lui sospirò riconoscendo la sua voce. Forse, voleva stare da solo. E forse, sarebbe stato meglio così. Tuttavia, Louis non glielo permise. Non solo perché voleva aiutarlo, ma anche perché si sentiva responsabile di quella situazione. Dopotutto, era stato lui a portare Ian a una serata in cui avrebbero dovuto esserci soltanto visi familiari.

«Il tuo _fidanzato e tirocinante allo studio Johnson_ _Ian Graham _è un coglione.» aprì gli occhi rivolgendoli prima alle acque scure del Tamigi, poi all'altro.

«Dimmi qualcosa che non so.» Louis abbozzò un sorriso.

«Allora perché stai insieme a lui?»

Louis sussultò e avrebbe potuto scegliere tante risposte: perché lo amava, lo faceva stare bene, lo completava. Tuttavia, in quel momento, nessuna di quelle risposte rispecchiava esattamente i suoi sentimenti. In quel momento, Louis scelse di non affrontare la realtà e scegliere la via più facile.

«È complicato.» Harry annuì alla sua risposta decisamente non soddisfatto e tornò a guardare il fiume, dove le stelle e la luna si specchiavano schivando le nuvole scure che affollavano il cielo. «Perché non torniamo dentro? Non rovinarti la serata.» aggiunse, stringendosi nel suo giubbetto scamosciato quando una folata di vento lo fece rabbrividire. «Sono certo che Niall abbia già chiesto la tua ordinazione.»

«Non so se mi va.»

«Ma il pollo è buono ed è fritto.» provò a convincerlo e per un istante gli sembrò di trattare con un bambino. «Il fritto batte tutto, anche gli stronzi...lo dice anche mia nonna Margot.»

Lo sentì ridacchiare e il suo petto si scaldò al suono di quella risata sincera e, soprattutto, spontanea per un Harry che solitamente misurava ogni suo gesto. Poi, seguì il silenzio. Louis si sedette sul parapetto quando capì che il riccio non avrebbe preso presto una decisione: continuò a guardare assorto il fiume e Louis smise di guardarlo a sua volta per non imbarazzarlo. 

«Non è che non mi piaccia la birra.» spiegò, alcuni minuti dopo. «È che io non bevo affatto...» esitò per un attimo prima di aggiungere «...non ho mai toccato un goccio di alcol in vita mia. E so che nella cottura dei cibi si annulla...insomma, non sono un idiota.» Allargò le braccia e mise su un broncio che fece sorridere l'altro. «Ho un quoziente intellettivo più alto della media, una laurea e due master.»

«Nessuno pensa che tu sia un idiota, Harry.» E a Louis venne quasi da ridere perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dargli quella definizione. «E non devi giustificarti con me o con altre persone per le tue scelte...dai, andiamo dentro.» Balzò giù dal parapetto e gli tese la mano, speranzoso che la prendesse e che entrasse con lui nel pub.

E Harry stava quasi per farlo, quando chiese con aria diffidente «dovrò scusarmi con qualcuno per essermi allontanato così?».

«No, se non vuoi.»

«Neanche con il tuo fidanzato?»

«Soprattutto con lui.» lo rassicurò.

A quel punto, non impiegò molto ad afferrare la sua mano e a stringerla forte: sulle labbra di entrambi spuntò un sorriso soddisfatto perché la loro serata non era ancora perduta. Louis voleva semplicemente dimostrargli quanto fosse bello avere degli amici con cui ridere e scherzare, avere una persona che lo avrebbe aiutato o soltanto uscire dalla sua stanza. Voleva dimostrargli quanto fosse bello vivere, nonostante vedesse sempre quel velo di tristezza a oscurare il suo sguardo.

Camminarono mano nella mano fino all'entrata del locale, dove il volto preoccupato di Niall li aspettava: si soffermò prima sull'intreccio che erano le loro mani, poi chiese al riccio se andasse tutto bene scompigliandogli i capelli con la mano. Spinse Harry verso l'entrata e rivolse a Louis un'occhiata che quest'ultimo per la prima volta non seppe decifrare. E non seppe decifrare neanche ciò che Harry gli disse un attimo prima di sedersi, quando l'irlandese fu troppo lontano per sentirlo bisbigliare all'orecchio del maggiore «_comunque, sei bello anche quando hai soltanto una tuta addosso_».

Louis si sentì confuso – non era una novità quando era con lui – non sapendo cosa dire o come reagire: gli sembrò che Harry si riferisse a ciò che Nick aveva urlato ai quattro venti a inizio serata. Eppure, le parole di Nick non avevano scatenato in lui alcuna reazione, se non un'alzata di occhi al cielo. La voce roca e il respiro caldo di Harry che si scontrò sulla sua pelle tutt'altro.

Brividi, battiti accelerati e un calore improvviso sulle guance. Cosa gli era appena successo? Non lo sapeva.

Tutto ciò che sapeva era che Harry non fosse Nick, che le loro parole scatenassero in lui sensazioni diametralmente opposte. Non c'era malizia nel suo tono e sul suo viso, dove gli occhi erano tornati limpidi e i suoi lineamenti erano rilassati. Louis non si sentiva dire che fosse _bello _da molto tempo. Ian continuava a ripetergli quanto fosse attraente ai suoi occhi con un certo paio di jeans – soprattutto, quando non aveva nulla addosso – ma non gli aveva mai detto quanto fosse bello in quel modo puro e onesto, tipico di Harry.

Rimase, infatti, a guardarlo senza emettere un suono: il minore si scusò per essersi allontanato bruscamente e nessuno glielo fece pesare, neanche la cameriera che aveva tra le mani la sua giusta ordinazione. Soltanto quando il battito del suo cuore tornò regolare, Louis lo raggiunse incrociando molti sguardi curiosi e uno infastidito, quello di Ian, che ignorò per tutto il resto della serata.

*

«Sei sicuro di non voler tornare con noi a casa?» chiese Niall, mentre stringeva in un abbraccio veloce Louis. «Possiamo lasciarti a casa tua oppure da me...il divano è sempre libero per te.»

Louis morse il suo labbro inferiore in difficoltà, mentre il desiderio di seguirlo e lasciare Ian nella sua Audi cresceva sempre di più in sé. Insieme a quello, anche il desiderio di rimproverarlo per fargli notare il suo atteggiamento scorretto. Sarebbe stato più facile per entrambi scegliere la prima opzione, ma non era la scelta più giusta.

«No, tranquillo.» si convinse a dire. «Gli avevo promesso di dormire da lui questo venerdì.»

«Va bene.» sospirò per poi mettere su un'espressione minacciosa: per lo meno, questa voleva essere la sua intenzione. «Se si comporta male, chiamami.»

«Sai che so cavarmela da solo.» ribatté, stringendosi nel suo giubbetto.

«Lo so.» Niall fece spallucce. «A volte, però, mi illudo ancora che tu possa aver bisogno di me, Lou.»

Lo abbracciò di nuovo perché fu impossibile non farlo, perché Niall era come un fratello, perché era la sua roccia, tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Louis non aveva mai avuto bisogno di qualcuno in vita sua, era più dell'idea "mi salvo da solo e vediamo cosa succede", ma Niall non gli lasciava molte scelte. Gli aveva fatto capire in poco tempo che andasse bene essere aiutato se era lui a farlo. Non ebbero bisogno di parole, infatti. Le braccia che lo stringevano forte e il viso rifugiato nell'incavo del collo del suo amico parlavano da soli e dicevano già tutto. A rompere quell'intreccio fu soltanto il suono sgradevole di un clacson, il cui possessore cominciava anche a sbracciarsi dal finestrino: era sempre e il solito inappropriato Ian. Louis rivolse una smorfia infastidita all'altro prima di allontanarsi da Niall.

«Sarà meglio sbrigarsi. Altrimenti il tuo amico ti soffierà la ragazza.» Fece un cenno a Harry e a Lisa che, qualche metro più in là, parlavano fitto fitto tra loro.

«Impossibile.» affermò Niall per poi gonfiare il petto. «Sono irlandese, sono esotico e sono irresistibile. E poi, ho visto il _mio amico _fare gli occhi dolci decisamente a qualcun altro stasera.»

Un occhiolino e una pacca sulla spalla sinistra dopo, Niall andò via con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra. Louis lo guardò confuso – ancora – non cogliendo il suo stesso divertimento: forse, la birra che aveva in circolo stava facendo il suo effetto. All'ennesimo clacson di Ian, alzò gli occhi al cielo e si incamminò verso la sua automobile per poi sbattere la portiera con poca grazia una volta che fu al suo interno: volse lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino e fece attenzione a non incontrare quello color caramello dell'altro neanche per errore.

Continuò a farlo anche nell'appartamento di South Bank, non molto lontano dal pub in cui aveva cenato quella sera. Attraversò il grande e minimal open space, arredato con mobili moderni e dalle forme geometriche pulite: non aveva niente a che vedere con la confusione e i mobili spaiati del suo appartamento di Brick Lane. Dopotutto, Louis non aveva due ricchi imprenditori per genitori e per fortuna. Non avrebbe saputo cosa farsene di un appartamento che somigliava alla suite di un Grand Hotel: la signora Graham aveva assunto persino un famoso architetto per progettare quegli ottanta metri quadrati nel migliore dei modi. Sinceramente, Louis doveva ancora abituarsi a quello stile di vita così diverso dal suo: la sua famiglia non aveva mai avuto problemi economici, ma non possedeva né uno yacht, né una casa a Saint Moritz o svariati appartamenti a Londra. Soltanto una piccola casetta a Saint Paul de Vence, ma quella era decisamente un'altra storia. Nonostante la grande disparità economica tra i due, Ian riusciva a non farglielo pesare, neanche durante gli eventi di famiglia ai quali Louis era invitato e di questo gli era sempre stato grato.

Si infilò nella camera da letto dai toni scuri e poi nel suo bagno privato: non era affatto necessario, ma si concesse una doccia rilassante soltanto per far attendere maggiormente Ian. Poi, indossò una t-shirt e il pantalone di una vecchia tuta che aveva portato nell'appartamento qualche mese prima: a Louis era vietato indossare i vestiti dell'altro perché «_è una cosa da adolescenti, Louis...cresci un po'_» e andava bene così. Quando rientrò in camera, sperò di trovare sul suo viso spigoloso un'espressione pentita o un'ombra di rimorso: ovviamente, non fu così. Per questo, lo guardò di sottecchi, mentre riponeva i suoi vestiti dismessi nell'armadio.

«Non ci posso credere che tu sia ancora arrabbiato per poco fa.» sbuffò Ian, gettando la camicia sulla poltroncina grigia all'angolo della stanza.

«Continuerò a esserlo fino a quando non ammetterai di esserti comportato male, Ian.»

«Non ho fatto nulla di sbagliato...Tu, piuttosto!»

«Cosa avrei fatto?»

«Hai preso le sue difese e gli sei corso dietro come un cagnolino.» affermò sprezzante. «E non pensare che non abbia visto come gli tenevi la mano sul tavolo...neanche fosse un bambino, cazzo.»

«Ho dovuto farlo perché tu lo hai ridicolizzato e lo hai umiliato conoscendolo neanche da un'ora.»

Le guance di Louis erano rosse. Sentiva il calore affiorare sulla pelle chiara per il fastidio e la rabbia che le parole di Ian avevano causato. Eppure, lo sapeva che non serviva a nulla discutere con lui perché soltanto una persona avrebbe avuto ragione e quella persona non sarebbe mai stata Louis.

«Non è colpa mia se il ragazzo a ventidue anni non ha il coraggio di parlare con una cameriera.» sbottò, mentre tirava fino alle caviglie il suo pantalone beige.

«È soltanto particolarmente timido...e poi, non spettava a te farlo notare davanti a tutti!»

«Quello lì è strano.» affermò Ian solennemente come se in quel solo aggettivo potesse davvero racchiudere l'essenza di Harry. «Avrà qualche rotella fuori posto.»

Louis rimase attonito. Forse, era meglio affermare che Louis fu disgustato dalle sue parole. Perché Ian giudicava, giudicava sempre. Etichettava qualunque persona incontrasse con la sua professione o con un aggettivo scelto alla leggera pensando così di poter definire una persona. E non c'era niente di più sbagliato perché Harry non era la sua timidezza, Harry non era le sue stranezze. Harry era Harry, così come Louis era Louis. Due esseri umani troppo complessi per essere definiti da una semplice etichetta.

«_Harry a raison... tu es un connard!_»

«In inglese, Louis.» Ian odiava quando le origini francesi di Louis prendevano il sopravvento. «Abbi almeno il coraggio di dirmelo in una lingua che posso comprendere!»

«Sei veramente un coglione.» sputò velenoso, prima di sedersi sul letto e dargli le spalle.

«Io? Quello cerca soltanto di entrarti nelle mutande con la storiella della timidezza.»

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ora sei addirittura geloso di lui.» sbuffò, mentre si stropicciava il viso con i palmi delle mani. «Tutto questo è assurdo.»

«Non è assurdo, sto cercando di proteggere soltanto ciò che mi appartiene.»

«Io non appartengo a nessuno, Ian.» Ed era vero: Louis lo guardò negli occhi sfidando il suo sguardo sfacciato e sperò di essere stato chiaro. «E poi, quale è il problema? Abbraccio Niall ogni giorno e non ti ha mai infastidito.»

Sfinito dagli eventi di quella sera, Louis si infilò sotto le coperte ignorando l'espressione ormai severa che l'altro aveva sul volto: era stanco e non aveva più forze per litigare. Inoltre, era inutile discutere per una gelosia che non aveva senso di esistere: insomma, da quando Harry voleva entrare nelle mutande di Louis? Quasi scoppiò a ridere a quella eventualità.

«Il problema è che quel tipo non è Niall.» sospirò, prima di scomparire dietro la porta del bagno, sbattendola rumorosamente e non curandosi del fatto che fosse già tardi.

Louis chiuse gli occhi e sospirò a sua volta. Con quella porta sbattuta poté affermare che la loro discussione fosse finita e finalmente poté rilassarsi nel calore delle coperte del letto. Eppure, non riuscì a non pensare alla serata appena trascorsa. Aveva immaginato un'uscita divertente con i suoi amici, di tornare a casa con il suo fidanzato e di poter finalmente dedicarsi al loro piacere dal momento che non si erano visti per un'intera settimana. Invece, era stato tutto il contrario. E Louis era dispiaciuto.

Per tutto. Perché erano stati tesi al pub per tutto il tempo, perché non avrebbe fatto del sano sesso neanche quella sera e perché Harry era stato umiliato in quel modo.

Era dispiaciuto persino dell'idea che Ian si era costruito riguardo al riccio. Harry era una continua scoperta, un ossimoro vivente: la maggior parte delle volte rimaneva sulle sue, poi sorrideva e sembrava la persona più dolce dell'universo, era timido e un attimo dopo non riusciva a controllare le sue emozioni e fuggiva via. Tuttavia, non era machiavellico. Era sincero. Non aveva nulla di sbagliato, nessuna rotella fuori posto: aveva soltanto un carattere particolare e comportamenti decisamente strani per un ragazzo della sua età.

E se, invece, c'era davvero qualcosa sotto?

Quell'ultima domanda ronzò nella testa di Louis senza trovare risposta. Promise a se stesso, però, di indagare maggiormente su di lui grazie anche all'aiuto di Niall, l'unica persona che sembrava conoscere il riccio e l'unica con la quale lui sembrava essere davvero a suo agio.

I suoi pensieri vennero neutralizzati quando sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso di Ian un attimo dopo. Si posizionò dietro il suo corpo, facendo aderire il petto glabro alla schiena di Louis, mentre le sue dita sfioravano il suo fianco e cercavano di intrufolarsi al di sotto della t-shirt bianca che indossava. Quelle si spostarono velocemente sul ventre e poi sempre più giù per tracciare cerchi immaginari e cercare l'elastico dei boxer. Louis trattenne il respiro per tutta la durata del contatto, provando per la prima volta nessun formicolio o brivido di piacere. Quando sentì le sue dita infilarsi al di sotto dei boxer e raggiungere la sua lunghezza, non ci pensò due volte a fermare i suoi movimenti e a riportare la sua mano sul fianco.

«Non oggi, non mi va.» mormorò contro il cuscino.

Non avrebbe più usato il sesso per porre fine a una discussione e rappacificarsi. Non voleva più essere il Louis che era stato fino a quel momento o un mese e mezzo prima. Voleva essere migliore e sapeva di esserlo: i problemi non sarebbero scomparsi, il piacere sarebbe diventato del semplice dovere e si sarebbe sentito sporco. Il sesso semplicemente non bastava.

«Che palle.» lo sentì mormorare tra i suoi capelli. «Posso almeno abbracciarti?»

Scrollò le spalle perché a quel punto era totalmente indifferente. Soltanto un istante dopo, capì che non lo fosse. Perché le braccia di Ian che lo tenevano stretto a lui sembravano una prigione, il suo fiato caldo sul collo sembrava marchiargli indelebilmente la pelle e d'un tratto non gli sembrava più giusto. Neanche quando Ian si sporse verso di lui e gli lasciò un bacio sulla spalla.

Con i pensieri a rincorrersi fastidiosamente nella sua testa, quella notte non dormì affatto.

*

A Louis non era mai piaciuta quella zona di Londra alle sette del mattino.

Whitechapel, pur essendo il cuore vittoriano dell'East End, appariva vuota, calma, quasi cristallizzata nel tempo. Non c'erano turisti a occupare ogni angolo di strada, ma qualche uomo con la propria valigetta che si dirigeva a lavoro, madri che accompagnavano i propri bambini a scuola e studenti in anticipo per le lezioni universitarie. Lo inquietava notare quella calma aleggiare tra i palazzi a mattoncini e le strade solitamente animate, lo inquietava anche sapere che proprio in quelle strade anni prima Jack lo Squartatore aveva mietuto le sue vittime.

Tuttavia, quella, insieme al fatto che Louis fosse facilmente suscettibile, era tutta un'altra storia.

Camminava lentamente, cercando di evitare di mettere i piedi nelle pozzanghere che riflettevano il cielo grigio di Londra, mentre le canzoni degli _Oasis_ si diffondevano nei suoi auricolari e rendevano meno noiosa la sua camminata. Il clima era freddo quella mattina - dopotutto era ottobre inoltrato - e Louis come ogni anno aveva spolverato il vecchio parka verde di suo padre e un cappellino bordeaux che teneva al caldo le sue orecchie sempre infreddolite. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soddisfatto quando arrivò alla sua destinazione e notò più movimento: un via vai di persone, di medici e di infermieri c'era davanti il Royal London Hospital, l'ospedale in cui Niall lavorava e che spiccava sugli altri edifici vittoriani per la sua superficie vetrata azzurra.

Si sedette su un muretto e si accese una sigaretta per riscaldarsi, mentre guardava distrattamente l'ingresso. Cominciò a sventolare una mano quasi a sferzare l'aria fredda di ottobre fino a quando non attirò l'attenzione di Niall, appena uscito dalla porta vetrata e perfettamente confuso dal trovarlo lì a quell'ora. L'irlandese sembrava stanco e piuttosto infreddolito, nonostante indossasse dei guanti, una sciarpa e anche un cappello: aveva il terrore di ammalarsi e non riuscire a fare il suo lavoro. Louis ripeteva sempre a se stesso che Niall sarebbe stato un bravo medico con quei presupposti. 

«Ehi, che ci fai qui?» chiese, stringendolo in un abbraccio.

«Ieri Lisa mi ha detto che avevi il turno di notte e che avresti staccato alle sette.» gli spiegò, facendo spallucce. «Hai salvato qualcuno stanotte?»

«Non proprio.» Fece una smorfia infastidita. «Ho retto la bacinella a una ragazzina che non la smetteva di vomitare, ho medicato un taglio a un ragazzo e ho dovuto fare una puntura di cortisone a una donna gonfia come una mongolfiera.»

Louis si abbandonò a una flebile risata per il tono scocciato che Niall aveva usato: tutto ciò che faceva non sembrava mai abbastanza ai suoi occhi. Lo vide stropicciarsi il viso stanco con il dorso di una mano e poi trattenere uno sbadiglio a fatica, per questo non poté non prenderlo a braccetto e dirgli «ti porto a fare colazione».

«Possiamo farla a casa mia? Così nel frattempo mi faccio una doccia.»

«No.»

«No?»

A Louis pesava dirgli di no perché non aveva mai rifiutato una colazione a casa sua e non l'avrebbe fatto neanche quel giorno vedendolo così stanco e provato se soltanto avesse potuto. Tuttavia, Louis necessitava di parlare chiaramente con lui a quattrocchi e senza altri possibili ascoltatori intorno.

«C'è Harry a casa tua?»

«Sì. Oggi è il suo giorno libero.» rispose dopo averci riflettuto un secondo. «Perché? Avete discusso ancora? Mi sembrava che le cose stessero andando bene dopo la serata al pub.»

«Ed è così.» si affrettò a rispondere. «È-è che...insomma, vorrei parlarti proprio di lui.»

Abbozzò un sorriso, mentre Niall si accigliava sempre di più. Era evidente che non avesse la minima idea di cosa avrebbero discusso: in realtà, fino a poche ore prima, non lo sapeva neanche Louis. Sapeva soltanto che gli avrebbe chiesto una spiegazione per i suoi comportamenti e per quietare i dubbi e gli interrogativi che le parole di Ian avevano suscitato. Non sapeva ancora come giustificare il suo interesse – dal momento che non lo aveva giustificato neanche a se stesso – ma avrebbe improvvisato. Dopotutto, era un maestro nell'improvvisare.

«Andiamo, allora.»

*

La caffetteria in cui erano entrati era accogliente: le pareti blu e il legno scuro trasmettevano una calma che difficilmente nei locali della città si riusciva a trovare. In tutto ciò, Louis stonava visibilmente. Perché il suo abbigliamento – un comodo jogger grigio e una felpa rossa – e i suoi capelli castani tutti scompigliati riflettevano soltanto parzialmente il caos e la confusione che regnavano nella sua testa in quel momento. E Niall non era da meno perché quelle occhiaie scure che cerchiavano i suoi occhi azzurri e lucidi e il suo broncio non si addicevano alla calma pacifica che quel posto trasmetteva. Sembrarono animarsi entrambi con l'arrivo delle loro colazioni: Niall sorseggiava lentamente il suo tè per riscaldarsi, mentre Louis addentava il suo muffin alla vaniglia credendo di non aver mai assaggiato nulla di più buono. Quando scoprì un ripieno di crema al suo interno, non riuscì a sopprimere un mugolio di piacere e a Niall quasi andò di traverso la sua bevanda calda.

«Vedo che qualcuno non si dà molto da fare a letto se si emoziona così tanto per un muffin.» lo canzonò un attimo dopo.

Louis bofonchiò qualche insulto con la bocca ancora piena del muffin per poi abbassare lo sguardo sulla sua tazza imbarazzato perché Niall non aveva detto altro che la verità. Negli ultimi giorni, non tirava una bella aria tra lui e Ian. Viveva con la costante preoccupazione che potessero lasciarsi da un momento all'altro, nonostante provasse a stargli accanto il più possibile. La sera precedente lo aveva persino raggiunto nel suo appartamento per essere di compagnia, ma Ian non aveva distolto l'attenzione dalle sue scartoffie neanche per un istante e Louis aveva finito per addormentarsi sul divano. Tuttavia, non c'era bisogno che lo sapesse anche Niall.

«Allora, perché vuoi parlarmi di Harry?»

Lasciò il muffin nel piattino e bagnò le labbra con la lingua per togliere qualche eventuale briciola, poi prese un respiro profondo. «Ci sono delle cose che non capisco di lui.»

«Cosa non capisci?» Niall assottigliò lo sguardo come per capire le sue reali intenzioni.

«Non credo che il suo comportamento sia dovuto soltanto alla sua timidezza. Penso ci sia qualcos'altro sotto.»

«E secondo te cosa c'è sotto?»

«Questo non lo so.» alzò gli occhi al cielo perché era stanco di quella reticenza. «Sei tu che devi dirmelo.»

Louis non sapeva davvero cosa pensare. Aveva fatto delle congetture durante le sue notti insonni immaginando cosa nascondesse Harry e coprisse con la scusa della timidezza. Diversi scenari, uno più improbabile dell'altro, avevano preso forma nella sua testa: Louis, diceva sua nonna Margot, aveva sempre avuto una fervida immaginazione dopotutto. Aveva pensato che Harry fosse così timido e riluttante al contatto umano per la fine di una grande storia d'amore. Poi, aveva anche considerato un probabile trauma subito da bambino e che lo condizionava ancora in quel momento. Aveva addirittura pensato che Harry non bevesse più e che gli avesse mentito perché fosse un ex-alcolista. Tuttavia, quegli scenari non spiegavano i suoi interessi così limitati e la difficoltà a familiarizzare con i suoi coetanei.

«Non capisco cosa debba dirti, Lou.»

«Voglio soltanto aiutare, Niall.» ribatté, notando la sua diffidenza. «Non sono qui per giudicare. Voglio soltanto capire maggiormente Harry e se dovessi chiederlo a lui...beh, si chiuderebbe a riccio.» Fece spallucce e guardò ancora Niall: sul suo volto gli sembrò quasi di vedere un lascia passare. «P-perché Harry è così...» esitò per un istante per trovare le parole giuste, ma non ci riuscì. «...così _strano_?»

Odiava quella parola riferita a una persona. Eppure, era la sola che in quel momento era uscita dalle sue labbra sottili. La odiava perché non c'era bisogno di etichettare qualcuno che esulasse dalla massa come "strano". Da bambino Louis stesso era stato giudicato in quel modo soltanto perché i suoi genitori non erano sposati canonicamente come gli altri della sua classe, da adolescente a causa delle sue preferenze a letto o perché frequentava il corso di teatro. Tuttavia, a lui non interessava: avrebbe continuato a essere fieramente se stesso.

«Io non dovrei dirtelo.» affermò Niall combattuto: era frustrato visibilmente e Louis esultò per un istante perché quella sua lotta interiore gli confermava davvero che ci fosse qualcosa sotto. «E se decidessi di dirtelo, dovrai promettermi di non riferirlo a nessuno.»

«Non lo dirò a nessuno.»

«Nemmeno a Ian.»

«Soprattutto a Ian.»

«Se decidessi di dirtelo, non dovrai usarlo contro di lui per ferirlo se ti tratterà male o ti ignorerà come al solito.» lo ammonì e il petto di Louis si appesantì d'ansia. «Me lo devi promettere.»

«Te lo prometto, Niall.» deglutì, mentre le mani sudavano e dei brividi gli percorrevano la schiena.

Niall chiuse gli occhi: forse per trovare le parole giuste, forse per trovare il coraggio di tradire il suo amico. Intanto, il cuore di Louis batteva forte contro il suo petto e i suoi grandi occhi blu lo fissavano curiosi.

«Harry ha l'_Asperger_.» gli comunicò in modo solenne. «Una forma non molto grave, ma comunque condiziona la sua vita.»

Louis sbatté le palpebre più volte prima di mostrarsi confuso: non era la prima volta che

sentiva quella parola, ma in quel momento non riusciva proprio a ricordarne il significato. Per questo, ammessa la sua ignoranza, chiese a Niall in cosa consistesse.

«È un disturbo dello spettro autistico.» spiegò pacato. «Non compromette le sue capacità cognitive o la sua autonomia, anzi. Per questo è considerato un disturbo dello spettro autistico ad alto funzionamento.»

«Hai detto a-autismo?» chiese incredulo. «M-ma Harry è...lui è...»

«Lui è Harry, Lou.» ribatté candidamente. «Ma è anche un Asperger. Sono sicuro che avrai notato le sue scarse capacità di socializzazione, i suoi comportamenti ripetitivi e gli interessi limitati.»

«Intendi gli aerei? Quelle statistiche? O quello maledetto scarabeo?» Niall annuì accennando un sorriso e Louis si chiese come potesse farlo. «Ma lui è anche molto intelligente, giusto? L'ho visto fare calcoli assurdi a mente e risolvere degli esercizi in pochi secondi.»

«Coloro che hanno l'Asperger solitamente hanno un quoziente intellettivo superiore alla media oppure memorizzano molte informazioni senza far fatica.»

Quella volta fu Louis ad annuire: poteva limitarsi a fare soltanto quello dal momento che non sapeva nulla sull'argomento. Aveva delle conoscenze generali sull'autismo, ma raramente aveva sentito parlare di Asperger. Niente – neanche uno dei suoi scenari improbabili – avrebbe potuto prepararlo a quella nuova scoperta perché il fatto che quei comportamenti non fossero dovuti a un semplice capriccio ma alla sua condizione metteva tutto in discussione.

«Le sue capacità di stabilire una interazione sociale con qualcuno sono piuttosto ridotte...vorrebbe socializzare, ma quando si convince a farlo non riesce a non risultare strano perché non ha alcun filtro oppure ne ha troppi.» Louis sussultò pensando a quando Harry aveva definito Ian un coglione o quando non era riuscito neanche a parlare davanti la cameriera. «Per questo, per lui è più difficile stringere amicizie.»

«Quindi, è per questo che preferisce rintanarsi in camera sua durante una festa. E la sua agorafobia?»

«Harry non è abituato ad avere molte persone intorno...è sempre cresciuto in un ambiente protetto ed è normale che all'inizio si sia dovuto abituare a vivere in una metropoli come Londra. E poi, è molto abitudinario...quando viene catapultato in una realtà nuova può sentirsi perso e disorientato senza dei punti fissi.»

_Londra è abbastanza grande. Puoi perdertici facilmente._

Ora Louis capiva. «È per questo che abita con te, vero? È per questo che sua madre lo ha spinto a venire a Londra...perché c'eri tu.» Louis sembrò realizzarlo all'improvviso e si sentì mortificato quando ripensò alla mattina del loro secondo incontro: aveva ridicolizzato il bisogno di Harry di avere Niall vicino. Ora, invece, capiva che quel bisogno - quel prendersi cura di lui - equivaleva a essere un riferimento per lui, un punto fisso. Lo capiva perché Niall era anche la sua roccia e si dava dello stupido per non averlo compreso subito.

«Gli psicologi che lo hanno seguito nel corso degli anni hanno pensato che trasferirsi e lavorare in un'azienda importante lo avrebbero responsabilizzato e forse aiutato a uscire dal suo guscio. Sua madre non era d'accordo inizialmente, ma si è lasciata convincere e ha convinto anche Harry. Tuttavia, se non ci fossi stato io, lui non sarebbe mai venuto qui da solo.»

«Eppure, insomma, non sembra che...»

«...che tenga molto a me?» Niall terminò la sua frase. «Gli Asperger non sono molto affettuosi e non dimostrano il bene che ti vogliono in baci o abbracci...ma so che in qualche modo – a suo modo – Harry tiene a me.»

«Quindi, questo – chiamiamolo esperimento – sta funzionando?»

«Direi di sì. In un mese e mezzo ha fatto molti passi avanti: ha un lavoro, ha delle responsabilità, ha conosciuto nuove persone e verrà alla festa di Halloween se saremo in pochi.»

«E se fosse troppo per lui?» chiese Louis preoccupato.

«Avrà una crisi e ci sarò io ad aiutarlo.» non esitò. «Anzi, a dire la verità, sei stato tu ad aiutarlo lungo Parliament Street o al pub.»

«Non posso crederci.» sbuffò Louis, mentre la sua schiena incontrava la spalliera della sedia in legno scuro. «Pensavo che la sua timidezza fosse dovuta a un trauma, a problemi di fiducia o alla fine di una relazione...invece, convive con questo da tutta la vita.»

«Quando eravamo al liceo era tutto più difficile...non riusciva ad adattarsi: i suoi tratti erano più accentuati di come lo sono oggi e il fatto di non avere gli interessi di un tipico adolescente non lo aiutava.»

«Lo prendevano in giro?»

«Un po'...durante il primo anno.» gli spiegò. «Era negato negli sport, non eccelleva in nulla se non nella scuola o nei suoi interessi personali...quando l'ho conosciuto non riuscivo a capire i sui comportamenti. Poi, smussando un po' i lati del suo carattere e facendosi conoscere per quello che è, è riuscito piano piano a crearsi un suo posto a scuola.»

Louis pensò a Harry, più giovane, più ingenuo, meno consapevole di ciò che la sua condizione era per se stesso e per le persone che lo circondavano. Lo immaginò con i ricci castani scompigliati e quell'espressione vuota sul volto, mentre si chiedeva perché fosse così diverso dai suoi coetanei, perché fosse sempre lui l'escluso, perché il mondo che lo circondava fosse così inarrivabile per lui a causa dei muri che l'Asperger costruiva nel mezzo. Tuttavia, a quell'immagine sfocata se ne sostituiva un'altra, più recente, vera perché Louis l'aveva vista con i suoi stessi occhi. C'era Harry che alternava momenti in cui era sospeso nel suo mondo e poi calato perfettamente nella realtà, c'era il sorriso che compariva dove aver vinto una partita di scarabeo, c'era il broncio che nasceva durante una festa e che offuscava la sua bellezza, c'erano le loro dita intrecciate nel momento del bisogno.

«Hai detto che non ama il contatto fisico e l'ho notato anche io. Allora, perché durante le sue crisi mi afferra sempre la mano? Basta che io gliela porga e lui la prende di sua spontanea volontà.»

«L'ho notato anche io.» affermò, facendo spallucce. «Lisa mi ha detto che lo fa perché si sente al sicuro con te.»

«Anche Lisa lo sa?»

«Lavora nello studio di psicologi che sta seguendo Harry a Londra.» chiarì. «È importante che qualcuno lo segua anche in questa nuova avventura...e poi, a volte, un consiglio in più può essergli utile.»

Louis annuì, capendo perché Lisa lo aveva guardato incuriosita quando aveva riportato Harry nel pub dopo la sua fuga. Probabilmente si era chiesta come avesse fatto: il problema era che non lo sapeva neanche Louis. Si limitava soltanto a essere se stesso, senza ponderare ogni suo gesto. Ma questo era prima, prima di conoscere le sue vere condizioni.

«Lou?»

«Sì?» si ridestò, portando lo sguardo sull'irlandese.

«È tutto okay?»

«Tutto okay.» ripeté, anche se la voce non risultò così decisa. «Mi hai preso in contropiede con questa confessione.»

«Quello che ti ho detto non deve cambiare il tuo modo di vedere Harry.»

Ed era vero. Non doveva vedere Harry sotto una luce diversa: non era soltanto la sua sindrome, era Harry e questo avrebbe dovuto bastare. Tuttavia, in quel momento, non poteva evitare di ripercorrere tutte le sue parole, i suoi strani tic e i suoi comportamenti alla loro causa principale e non essere in agitazione. Sentiva che quella scoperta lo aveva condizionato in qualche modo.

«Non farne parola con lui...non vuole che le persone lo sappiano perché cominciano a comportarsi diversamente con lui.» aggiunse Niall e Louis credette che il suo migliore amico sapesse leggergli nella mente.

«Cercherò di fare del mio meglio.» affermò Louis, ma non poté ignorare il petto farsi più pesante a quella promessa.

*

«Vuoi salire?» chiese Niall, prima di cercare le chiavi nella tasca del suo cappotto: all'ennesimo sbadiglio da parte sua, Louis lo aveva convinto ad andare a casa per riposare.

«No.» E forse fu troppo veloce nel rispondergli. «Devo studiare per gli esami finali di dicembre se voglio laurearmi a gennaio.»

«Non sono neanche le dieci del mattino.» lo informò Niall sbalordito. «Sei diventato un secchione.»

La sua aria a metà tra l'incredulità e il divertimento lo fece sorridere: era così difficile da credere che Louis Tomlinson volesse porre termine alla sua carriera universitaria? Non aveva mai eccelso al liceo o alla stessa università negli anni precedenti – solitamente, se la cavava e i suoi voti erano nella media – ma aveva deciso di concentrarsi maggiormente sugli studi ultimamente.

«Prima o poi doveva succedere, no?»

«Meglio tardi che mai.» ribatté per poi stampargli un bacio sulla fronte e aprire il portone.

Louis cominciò ad allontanarsi, ma percorse soltanto pochi metri prima che Niall lo richiamasse ancora e lui si voltasse confuso.

«Ricordati quello che ho detto, okay?» gli chiese, mentre lo guardava intensamente. «È solo Harry.»

Louis annuì incerto e alzò la mano per salutarlo ancora, prima di dargli le spalle e raggiungere il suo palazzo a pochi isolati di distanza. Niall riusciva sempre a capirlo, riusciva a leggere la sua verità con uno sguardo e lo aveva fatto anche quella volta. Perché che Louis Tomlinson non cominciasse a studiare prima delle undici di mattina era risaputo: aveva scelto di non seguire Niall nel suo appartamento perché non sapeva come comportarsi con Harry.

Sapeva, però, che Harry era Harry, che quelle stranezze facevano parte di lui e che forse erano proprio quelle a renderlo così speciale ai suoi occhi. Allo stesso tempo, qualcosa lo tratteneva e si dava del codardo perché – un mese prima lo avrebbe negato a tutti i costi – a Louis piaceva quel qualcosa che lo legava a Harry. Quel qualcosa che aveva permesso loro di entrare in intimità e di fondersi anche tra la folla.

Non sapeva se potesse definirla amicizia o qualcosa di più, ma gli piaceva – anche troppo – quel qualcosa che avevano.


	4. Capitolo Quattro

** _ _ **

Che in quattro anni di università Louis non avesse mai messo piede in una biblioteca era risaputo. Non riusciva a studiare con i suoi colleghi di corso perché avrebbe parlato di tutto tranne che dell'argomento di esame, non riusciva neanche a concentrarsi circondato da quel silenzio assordante e, soprattutto, non poteva mangiare all'interno dell'edificio. Per questo, aveva sempre preferito studiare nella sua stanza oppure da Niall: alternava intense sessioni di studio – le ricerche sugli alpaca sembrava averle _quasi _dimenticate – ad altrettante intense sessioni di spuntini tra biscotti e patatine: studiare lo innervosiva e trasformava il suo stomaco in un grande buco nero, a detta sua. Inoltre, in biblioteca non avrebbe potuto indossare le sue vecchie tute o il suo pigiama o addirittura i suoi calzini di lana che avevano lo strano potere di farlo studiare meglio.

Infatti, quel pomeriggio, quando era entrato nella biblioteca della facoltà di Medicina, si era sentito come un pesce in un acquario dal momento che tutti i presenti lo avevano fissato: forse perché era una faccia nuova, forse perché non aveva l'aspetto di uno studente di medicina e _per fortuna._ Avrebbe potuto effettuare le sue ricerche su Google così da non percorrere l'intera città, da evitare le occhiatacce altrui e mangiare a non finire. Tuttavia, Louis non prendeva mai le scelte giuste e il fatto di trovarsi sommerso dai libri e dalle pubblicazioni di vari luminari lo confermava. In quel momento, con la schiena appoggiata alla sedia scomoda e di legno e lo sguardo stanco perso nella moquette, era in pausa perché _tutto_ era diventato _troppo_.

Aveva letto che dall'Asperger non si guariva. Non erano mai state documentate fino a quel momento remissioni complete, ma soltanto dei miglioramenti con il passare del tempo e dell'età. Parte di questi miglioramenti non dipendevano tanto dall'uso di medicine, ma da un supporto psicologico e dalla volontà del paziente di migliorare se stesso, credendo in sé e non scoraggiandosi alla prima difficoltà. Non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi da quella ricerca: forse, qualcuno che gli indicasse un metodo universale per aver a che fare con Harry e non infastidirlo con la sua presenza. Tuttavia, in quelle ore, aveva capito che non c'era un metodo unico per agire: bisognava trovare quello spiraglio di luce tra le tante tenebre che permetteva di interagire con il paziente senza scatenare il suo disagio.

Louis sapeva che la sua presenza non dispiacesse affatto a Harry dal momento che aveva trovato dei modi per farsi accettare da lui – le partite a scarabeo erano tra questi – ma stargli accanto non gli bastava più. Notava le sue difficoltà nel sentirsi accettato, i suoi disturbi che lo portavano a volere tutto in perfetto ordine, le interazioni sociali che a causa della sua inettitudine si riducevano ogni giorno. Voleva soltanto aiutarlo a migliorare dal momento che non avrebbe mai potuto guarire. Il problema era che non sapeva come e quei libri non lo avevano aiutato granché.

Stanco e affranto, si incamminò verso Brick Lane con lo zaino di pelle colmo di libri che avrebbe dovuto riconsegnare in qualche giorno, mentre la pioggia batteva forte sul suo corpo. Una cosa la sapeva con certezza: non avrebbe mai più messo piede in una biblioteca, disse a se stesso, mentre evitava una pozzanghera scura sul marciapiede. Ottobre aveva portato con sé continui rovesci e Louis non faceva altro che dimenticare l'ombrello in camera sua. Finiva sempre col ritrovarsi bagnato dalla testa ai piedi e raggiungere casa sua gocciolante: quel pomeriggio, però, decise di fare una deviazione.

«Disturbo?» Si strinse nel suo parka verde e bagnato quando Niall aprì la porta.

«Entra subito.» si affrettò a dire, vedendolo in quelle condizioni. «Non mi disturbi mai, lo sai.»

Louis si liberò del parka e delle scarpe per non lasciare una scia bagnata dietro di sé e Niall poggiò i suoi indumenti sul termosifone per lasciarli asciugare.

«Perché non vai a fare una doccia calda e ti cambi con qualcosa di mio?» gli propose un attimo dopo, vedendolo così infreddolito e piccolo nella sua felpa bagnata.

Nonostante Niall avesse la sua stessa età, Louis lo aveva sempre visto come un genitore, come una figura paterna che si prendeva cura di lui quando lui stesso non era capace di farlo. Annuì, dirigendosi in bagno e abbandonandosi sotto il getto caldo del box doccia: riuscì a dimenticarsi dei problemi e dei suoi dubbi almeno per qualche minuto. Tuttavia, in quel momento, non avrebbe voluto approfittare troppo della gentilezza di Niall e si convinse a chiudere il getto caldo e ad avvolgersi una spugna bianca e morbida intorno alla vita. Quando fu asciutto abbastanza per uscire dal bagno e raggiungere la stanza di Niall con l'intento di rubargli un jogger e una felpa, il rumore di un portone sbattuto lo fece sobbalzare. Fu così che il suo sguardo ancora appannato dal vapore dell'acqua calda incontrò il viso assorto di Harry, intento a fissare qualcosa sul tavolo del soggiorno, qualcosa che era vicino al suo zaino. Fu allora che ricordò. Fu allora che vide tutti gli sforzi degli ultimi mesi vanificarsi davanti ai propri occhi. Rimase a fissarlo per qualche istante, mentre nel suo cappotto nero ed elegante Harry osservava quei libri, i _suoi_ libri: poi, prese un respiro profondo e si avvicinò lentamente.

«Sono tuoi?» lo disse senza alzare lo sguardo dalle loro copertine e con voce roca, mentre la mano destra che cercava di spostare i riccioli dal suo viso cominciava a tremare visibilmente.

Un «sì», invece, uscì dalle sue labbra con una voce sottile. Era imbarazzato, mortificato. Se ne stava davanti al ragazzo, nudo, avvolto soltanto in un asciugamano bianco, a fissarlo e a capire quanto fosse adirato con lui quella volta. Immaginò che la sua ira ora non fosse neanche quantificabile.

«E cosa ci faresti con questi?» soppesò uno dei libri tra le mani, prima di alzare lo sguardo e incontrare il suo.

Louis rabbrividì perché non aveva mai visto i suoi occhi così scuri, non sembravano neanche più ricordare le due gemme verdi che solitamente impreziosivano il suo viso. _Tutto_ in Harry sembrava essere diverso in quel momento. _Niente_ sembrava essere familiare.

«Cultura generale.»

«_Cultura generale?_» ripeté scettico. «Niall...lui ti ha detto tutto, vero?»

«Sono stato io a chiedergli spiegazioni.» ribatté lesto: non voleva trascinare Niall a fondo con lui. «Non ha nessuna colpa.»

«Non mi interessa chi ha la colpa.» La sua voce cominciava a essere più alta e la sua figura imponente si avvicinava sempre di più fino a rendere Louis al suo cospetto piccolo piccolo. «Non avevi alcun diritto di chiedere spiegazioni.»

«Lo so, ma io volevo saperne di più per-»

«Per cosa?» lo incalzò: ora Louis riusciva a scorgere del rossore sul suo viso e la vena pulsante sul suo collo. «Per volermi studiare come una cavia di laboratorio?»

«No, per-»

«Lascia stare, Louis.» sbottò, prima di allontanarsi e chiudersi dietro le spalle la porta della sua stanza. «Hai già fatto abbastanza.»

_Per aiutarti._

Non riuscì a dirlo. A niente servì bussare alla sua porta o scongiurare il suo perdono. Neanche con la prospettiva di giocare a scarabeo Harry gli aprì la porta della sua stanza. Louis si trovava ancora nel corridoio col petto nudo e cosparso di brividi - e non per il freddo - a chiedersi cosa avesse sbagliato, cosa avrebbe potuto fare per non farsi odiare da Harry e come avrebbe potuto risolvere la situazione.

«Non riuscite proprio a non discutere voi due, eh?» sospirò Niall, mentre usciva dalla stanza con un'espressione seria sul volto. «Oggi avete battuto un record: non era entrato in casa da neanche venti secondi e già ti stava urlando addosso.»

«Ha scoperto i libri.» sussurrò dispiaciuto.

Indicò i libri e Niall si convinse ad avvicinarsi per osservarli meglio. Dopo un istante, scosse la testa e rivolse _quello_ sguardo a Louis, quello tipico di Niall quando l'altro faceva una grande sciocchezza. E Louis lo conosceva perché lo aveva visto infinite volte sul volto del suo migliore amico.

«A Harry decisamente non piace chi mette il naso tra le sue cose e la sua sindrome.»

«Non stavo ficcanasando.» si giustificò. «Volevo soltanto capire come dovevo comportarmi con lui.»

«Perché non hai chiesto a me o a Lisa?» chiese, incrociando le braccia al petto. «E poi, sei davvero andato in biblioteca?»

«Sono andato in biblioteca per capire che non ci tornerò mai più.» sbuffò. «E poi, non vi ho chiesto nulla perché volevo documentarmi da solo e cercare soltanto un modo per aiutarlo.»

«Non troverai modi per aiutarlo in quei libri, Lou.»

«Lo so.» disse frustrato. «Piuttosto, dimmi come farmi perdonare da lui.»

Niall sembrò pensarci su sopra, poi cercò di trattenere un risolino: era davvero impensabile cercare il perdono di Harry? Louis era spaventato da quella prospettiva.

«Per caso nel tuo zaino nascondi il modellino di un aereo?»

«No.»

«Un disco dei Fleetwood Mac?»

«Qualcosa di fattibile?» chiese esasperato, non sapendo neanche chi fosse quel gruppo che aveva nominato: suppose che fossero i suoi cantanti preferiti e cercò di tenerlo a mente per i mesi successivi.

Niall gli diede le spalle per dirigersi verso la dispensa, poi si alzò sulle punte per aprire uno sportello in alto e si voltò per lanciare nella sua direzione quello che poi si sarebbe rivelato un pacchetto di orsetti gommosi.

«Sono i suoi preferiti.» Sorrise. «Per questa volta dovrebbero bastare.»

Louis si fidò di Niall sperando – nonostante gli costasse molto ammetterlo - che avesse ragione anche quella volta.

*

Bussò alla porta di Harry soltanto dopo un paio di ore: non era stato incredibilmente lento a indossare gli indumenti di Niall, ma semplicemente non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di alzarsi dal suo letto e farlo. Stringeva dietro la schiena la bustina con gli orsetti gommosi e respirava profondamente nell'attesa che il riccio si presentasse alla porta. Questo, però, non accadde. E fu allora che Louis decise di tentare il tutto per tutto - Harry era già arrabbiato con lui e non c'era nulla da perdere – entrando nella stanza: si aspettava delle urla, dei cuscini che sarebbero finiti sul suo corpo e la porta sul suo naso all'insù. Eppure, niente di tutto ciò accadde perché Harry era disteso sul suo letto a leggere un libro. Non si era neanche spogliato dei suoi vestiti eleganti, la camicia nera era ancora infilata nei pantaloni Tartan grigi e metà dei suoi ricci erano racchiusi in un adorabile bun.

_Adorabile_...da quando Louis definiva un bun adorabile? Non lo sapeva neanche lui dal momento che aveva sempre preferito i ragazzi con i capelli corti.

Non riusciva a credere che quello fosse lo stesso Harry che aveva incontrato alla festa soltanto due mesi prima: in quel momento, con quegli abiti formali sembrava un uomo e non il ragazzino spaventato che guardava Londra dalla sua finestra assorto nei suoi pensieri. Non aveva dubbi, però, che risultasse bello con qualunque indumento perché la sua vera bellezza era nel viso così delicato e principesco, nel colore e nel taglio degli occhi, nelle labbra rosse e nelle mani affusolate e eleganti.

«Harry?» lo richiamò.

Non rispose: era concentrato sul suo libro e lo notò dalle sopracciglia corrugate e dal leggero broncio che arricciava le sue labbra.

«Harry.» Provò ancora perché Louis non si arrendeva mai facilmente, mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto. «Non volevo ficcanasare nella tua vita o costringere Niall a tradire la tua fiducia...volevo soltanto capire qualcosa in più su di te.»

Harry rimase immobile e non si mosse se non per voltare la pagina del libro che aveva tra le mani. Faceva male la sua indifferenza. Faceva male persino più di leggere la sua rabbia sul viso rosso o la delusione nel suo sguardo vuoto.

«Il protagonista muore.» improvvisò Louis, indicando il libro. «Viene ucciso da uno squalo...aveva una possibilità su tre milioni di morire così.» aggiunse, ricordando le parole del riccio, che a fatica stava trattenendo un sorriso. «Tuttavia, se è davvero sfortunato, nulla lo risparmierà dal morire in un incidente aereo...sai, la probabilità è una su undici milioni.»

«La storia è ambientata nel Settecento.» affermò e la sua voce risultò meno dura e severa di quanto Louis si aspettasse. «E non ci sono aerei o squali dal momento che si trovano in Francia.»

«Sarebbe stato un bel colpo di scena, però.» ribatté Louis, prima di sporgersi verso di lui e rubargli il libro dalle mani gustandosi la sua espressione scandalizzata.

Lo nascose dietro la schiena, insieme agli orsetti di gomma, mentre Harry si impegnava – senza risultati – a riprenderlo sporgendosi fin troppo nella sua direzione: in pochi istanti, il maggiore cadde con la schiena sul materasso e il riccio fu sopra di lui solleticandogli il viso con i riccioli che erano scappati dal suo bun.

_È piacevole_, si ritrovò a pensare Louis. I capelli che sfioravano il suo viso, il respiro caldo sulle sue labbra, il peso del suo corpo imponente sul suo più piccolo, gli occhi nei suoi. Gli occhi così vicini da scorgere una leggera pennellata di azzurro al loro interno. Non l'aveva mai notata quella punta di blu che andava a fondersi con il suo verde e il suo cuore saltò un battito nel pensare quanto Harry nascondesse dentro di sé e quanto Louis non avrebbe mai conosciuto di lui.

_È sbagliato,_ fu la realizzazione che lo colpì un attimo dopo.

Si distrasse e Harry gli sfilò dalle mani non solo il libro, ma anche gli orsetti gommosi. Il riccio ebbe l'accortezza di alzarsi da lui e ritornare alla sua posizione iniziale, mentre incrociava le gambe e osservava il suo bottino. Louis, ancora stupito per i suoi pensieri, prese un respiro profondo e cercò di quietare il battito accelerato del suo cuore.

«Come fai ad averli?» gli chiese, studiandoli attentamente.

«Ero venuto in pace.» Louis si alzò e si sedette a debita distanza dall'altro. «Volevo farmi perdonare.»

«E come facevi a sapere che sono i miei preferiti?»

«Niall.»

«Quell'irlandese ti rivela troppe cose su di me.»

Il suo sguardo si fece più duro e in un attimo la leggerezza precedente sembrò svanire. In realtà, per Louis, era svanita già alla formulazione di quei pensieri su Harry, ma non gli sembrò il caso di soffermarsi su quel dettaglio. Per lo meno, non in quel momento.

«Scusa ancora.» affermò, stringendosi nella felpa rossa di Niall e nascondendo i palmi delle mani nei polsini spessi. «Non volevo mancarti di rispetto, volevo cercare soltanto qualche informazione sull'Asperger.»

«E cosa hai scoperto?»

«Che non si può guarire.»

«No, non si può.»

Il suo sguardo si abbassò sulle sue mani, intente ad aprire il sacchetto e a scegliere soltanto gli orsetti rossi: quelli verdi o gialli non venivano neanche sfiorati.

«Si può migliorare o tenere sotto controllo, però.»

«Prendo già delle medicine e vengo seguito da uno psicologo.»

«Non intendevo quello, Harry.» sospirò. «Voglio soltanto aiutarti a modo mio.»

«Perché vorresti aiutarmi?» gli chiese scettico, mentre porgeva il sacchetto nella sua direzione. «Tutti provano ad aggiustarmi, ma io non sono rotto. Io sono semplicemente me stesso.»

«Non penso che tu sia rotto.» non esitò a dirlo e poggiò la mano sulla sua per tranquillizzarlo. «Vorrei soltanto aiutarti ad abbattere il muro che ti sei costruito intorno. Non sono un medico e neanche uno psicologo, ma vedo che a volte vorresti dire la tua ma poi non lo fai mai. Mi piace quando sei diretto, quando sei schietto. Eppure, lasci sempre che siano gli altri a parlare e tu rimani in silenzio in un angolo.» Rafforzò la presa sulla sua mano. «Guardami, Harry. Guardami negli occhi quando ti parlo perché non c'è bisogno di avere paura e, soprattutto, non ti sto giudicando.» Harry rilasciò un profondo sospiro, ma si convinse ad alzare lo sguardo. «Voglio solo aiutarti.»

«Cosa ti fa credere che abbia bisogno del tuo aiuto?»

«Ognuno di noi ha bisogno di qualcuno.»

«E tu?» gli chiese diretto. «Di chi hai bisogno?»

«Della mia famiglia, di Niall e persino di quel coglione del mio ragazzo.»

Harry sfilò la mano dalla sua presa d'improvviso e Louis dovette abituarsi al vuoto che aveva creato.

«Non voglio essere il tuo progetto di beneficienza. Non voglio essere la tua Haiti.»

Louis si meravigliò: era certo di non aver mai parlato di Haiti a Harry. Condivideva con pochi quella esperienza, la teneva al sicuro nel suo cuore così da non sciuparla con il giudizio altrui, cercava di salvaguardarla sempre perché in quel luogo, tra la miseria causata dal terremoto e tra i sorrisi che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, c'era un pezzo di sé, forse il più onesto, forse il più forte. Eppure, non si infastidì quando sentì il riccio pronunciare quella parola così evocativa per lui. Anzi, si intenerì perché non lo avrebbe mai usato per sentirsi meglio con se stesso o fare beneficienza. Non era stato così neanche per Haiti, in realtà. Louis era generoso, così generoso da voler donare il bel sorriso che aveva sulle labbra anche a coloro che un motivo per sorridere non lo avevano più. Louis voleva il cambiamento, voleva essere persino parte di esso e per questo, finito il liceo, si era ritrovato su un aereo in direzione di Haiti. In quel momento, voleva che Harry si sentisse bene con se stesso e con chiunque lo circondasse, che esprimesse la sua opinione anche in quel suo modo schietto e che non si facesse scoraggiare dagli stupidi giudizi che le persone davano su di lui. Voleva aiutarlo a lasciarsi andare, finalmente a vivere e non soltanto esistere. Doveva soltanto trovare il modo.

«Non lo sarai.» disse con qualche esitazione perché Haiti riusciva sempre a farlo perdere nei suoi pensieri. «Permettimi di essere realmente tuo amico e tu sai il mio, Harry.»

«Non quello strano, però.»

«Non lo sarai.»

«_Sono solo un ragazzo_. Sono solo Harry.» affermò deciso, mentre Louis annuiva anche se non completamente d'accordo.

Perché Harry non era _solo _Harry. Perché quel ragazzo aveva un intero universo in quegli occhi e non riusciva ancora a capirlo. Perché aveva infinite possibilità davanti a sé e neanche lo sapeva. Perché nessuno avrebbe potuto mai definirsi in quel modo così riduttivo: Harry era troppo complesso per essere _soltanto_ Harry.

«Sei solo Harry.» ripeté comunque, perché con lui era meglio procedere un passo alla volta.

Eppure, quella frase non servì soltanto al riccio, ma anche a Louis perché dicendolo ad alta voce erano svaniti tutti i dubbi e le perplessità che avevano affollato la sua mente nei giorni precedenti: doveva trattare Harry come Harry e come un amico, non come un ragazzo con l'Asperger.

E, allora, era meglio iniziare a farlo fin da subito.

Non importava che Harry mangiasse soltanto gli orsetti gommosi rossi, Louis avrebbe mangiato quelli verdi e quelli gialli per portare equilibrio. Non importava che si isolasse nelle conversazioni durante le loro serate, Louis avrebbe trovato il modo di inserirlo. Non importava neanche che volesse giocare a scarabeo nei momenti meno opportuni, Louis ci avrebbe giocato soltanto per vedere sul suo viso quel sorriso da bambino sovrastare il broncio. Lo stesso sorriso che aveva in quel momento, che scopriva la fossetta più marcata sulla guancia sinistra e che ornava quelle labbra rosse e lucide per le caramelle.

«Che c'è?»

Harry si bagnò le labbra con la lingua prima di rispondere. «Sembri così piccolo nella felpa di Niall.»

Louis abbassò lo sguardo su se stesso, arrossendo. E lui non arrossiva mai. Anzi, odiava quando qualcuno lo definiva piccolo: insomma, aveva quasi venticinque anni e raggiungeva discretamente il metro e settanta. E poi, poteva affermare orgogliosamente di avere altre doti: il suo fondoschiena perfetto ottenuto senza grandi sforzi era una continua benedizione. Eppure, guardando i suoi indumenti abbondanti e le mani che risultavano ancora più piccole nascoste nei polsini della felpa non poté contraddire l'affermazione del riccio. Per un attimo – uno soltanto – pensò a quanto sarebbe stato buffo se avesse indossato gli indumenti di Harry. 

«È il bello di uscire senza un ombrello e trovarsi sotto il temporale più brutto che Londra abbia visto nell'ultimo anno.» disse perché quel giorno era meglio non pensare.

«È stupido non credi? Intendo girovagare per Londra senza ombrello.»

«Lo è.» confermò senza prendersela: non era stato lui a invitare Harry a parlare senza filtri? «Per fortuna, non avevo dei vestiti belli ed eleganti come i tuoi.» aggiunse con un occhiolino.

Quella volta fu l'altro ad arrossire e Louis gongolò: a poco a poco avrebbe abbattuto quel muro che Harry aveva costruito intorno a sé.

«Mia madre mi ha costretto a comprarli per il nuovo lavoro.» sospirò. «Mio fratello ha detto che sono ridicolo.»

«Non è vero, fanno molto _uomo d'affari._» ribatté senza esitare perché difficilmente Harry sarebbe risultato "ridicolo" con una camicia e un pantalone a mettere in risalto le sue lunghe gambe. «Quindi, hai un fratello?»

Lo aveva già intuito dalla foto di famiglia che occupava il suo comodino, ma vedere Harry che si apriva in un sorriso e confermava la sua ipotesi non aveva prezzo. Prese persino quel ritratto e glielo porse: finalmente, gli aveva concesso l'opportunità di conoscerlo meglio e di entrare in punta di piedi nella sua vita.

«William.» disse orgoglioso, indicandogli il ragazzino nella foto. «Will per noi. Ora ha ventotto anni e un ristorante tutto suo a Manchester.»

Finalmente quel volto così simile al suo, ma con due bellissimi occhi azzurri, aveva un nome, un'età e persino una professione. Louis si chiese se, crescendo, i due fossero ancora simili tra loro. Si chiese persino se un giorno lo avrebbe conosciuto. Un passo alla volta, ripeté mentalmente.

«Tu sei questo.» Indicò il volto imbronciato di un Harry bambino e il riccio annuì. «Tua madre è molto bella.» aggiunse, guardando ancora la donna sorridente.

«Anne.» affermò, schiarendosi la voce. «Lei si chiama Anne.»

Proprio quando Louis fece per spostare l'indice sulla figura che quasi monopolizzava la fotografia con la sua imponenza e la sua divisa ricca di medaglie, Harry prese il portafoto dalle sue mani e lo poggiò sul comodino. Gli sorrise, però. Quasi a volersi scusare per quel suo gesto: forse, non era ancora pronto ad aprirsi totalmente con lui e non gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa. Un passo alla volta, no? Per questo, ricambiò il suo sorriso con uno più grande e radioso, lo stesso che un giorno avrebbe voluto veder spuntare sulle sue labbra rosse e piene.

*

Louis non aveva mai amato travestirsi a Halloween. Quando era un bambino e sua nonna Margot lo accompagnava a fare _dolcetto o scherzetto _per le stradine di Eastbourne, non si curava mai del suo travestimento: le caramelle e i dolci che riusciva a racimolare erano decisamente più interessanti. Non era una novità che terminasse il suo bottino la sera stessa e che poi avesse il mal di pancia per l'intero giorno seguente. Da adolescente, invece, _dolcetto o scherzetto _passava decisamente in secondo piano perché alle feste organizzate dai suoi amici faceva tutto tranne che abbuffarsi di caramelle: a nessuno interessava il travestimento o i dolciumi, Halloween era semplicemente un'occasione per bere e divertirsi insieme.

Per questo, quella sera Louis non aveva impiegato molto tempo a scegliere il suo costume: aveva infilato un jeans nero aderente e un dolcevita nero, agli angoli delle labbra aveva disegnato dei finti rivoli di sangue con un lucidalabbra al lampone e gli occhi azzurri erano stati messi in risalto da una matita nera. Tutto sommato, era un bel vampiro. Non aveva avuto molta fantasia, lo sapeva. Tuttavia, sapeva anche di risultare ugualmente carino e questo gli bastava. Non avrebbe dovuto stupire nessuno dal momento che il suo fidanzato non sarebbe stato neanche presente al party di Niall perché «_ho una cena alla quale non posso mancare_».

E che novità.

Louis cercò di non pensare a Ian, mentre attraversava i vicoli di Brick Lane e ringraziava mentalmente l'irlandese per aver organizzato una festa a casa sua: l'idea di festeggiare Halloween in un club non lo avrebbe emozionato dal momento che avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno delle persone che si strusciavano contro di lui, dell'odore pungente della folla nelle proprie narici e il sapore di cocktail mediocri sulla punta della sua lingua. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Niall più spesso. E quando lui gli aprì il portone fu quasi in procinto di farlo, ma la sua attenzione fu decisamente catturata da altro: Niall aveva un colorito verdognolo, diversi punti di sutura che dovevano esser stati disegnati con un pennarello e dei vestiti sbrindellati indosso.

«Saresti uno spaventapasseri?» gli chiese, passando la mano tra i suoi capelli per sistemarli.

«Uno zombie!» ribatté indignato, allontanandosi: allora i capelli senza forma facevano parte del travestimento! «Si capisce, no?»

Louis annuì, cercando di non far trasparire la sua perplessità: amava troppo il suo migliore amico per spegnere il suo entusiasmo. Quindi, lasciò il suo parka su una sedia adibita momentaneamente a guardaroba prima di lasciar scorrere i suoi occhi sull'open space della zona giorno: all'improvviso a Louis sembrò di essere tornato bambino. Addobbi a forma di zucca e di fantasma riempivano il soffitto della stanza, mentre il solito tavolo degli alcolici era stato ridimensionato e affiancato da un carrellino sul quale c'erano bevande analcoliche e dolci. Louis non vedeva dei cupcakes decorati in quel modo e dei candy corn da anni.

«Siamo tornati alle elementari?» gli chiese divertito, mentre la musica rimbombava nella stanza.

Niall fece una smorfia e un cenno a Lisa, ferma nell'angolo opposto della stanza a chiacchierare con Nick. «Mi ha detto di rendere l'atmosfera più festosa...sai, per Harry e per farlo sentire a suo agio.»

Louis sorrise perché non aveva dimenticato la presenza di Harry a quella festa: finalmente, il riccio aveva deciso di uscire dalla sua stanza e vivere quella esperienza. Non era granché, ma era un notevole passo avanti per lui. Così, Louis fece vagare lo sguardo nella stanza rettangolare soltanto per cercare il ragazzo: tra streghe, vampiri e licantropi, però, non riuscì a individuarlo subito. Soltanto quando Niall, gli indicò un angolo della cucina lo vide e non poté evitare di accigliarsi.

Harry indossava un aderente paio di pantaloni a righe verticali bianche e nere e una camicia della stessa fantasia a rappresentare un travestimento che _forse_ – in realtà, Louis ne era certo – avrebbe capito soltanto lui. E non si accigliò più di tanto per il suo abbigliamento perché su di lui quelle righe verticali risultavano _persino _piacevoli slanciando la sua figura all'inverosimile. No, Louis si accigliò perché al suo fianco c'era una delle conoscenze che sopportava di meno tra gli amici di Niall e Nick.

Caroline Leed, infatti, era una sanguisuga e Louis non era sicuro di quando avessero cominciato a odiarsi a vicenda: forse, quando tre anni prima lei aveva baciato Ian prendendolo di sorpresa e non ricordando – per lo meno così aveva detto, ma non era mai stata una brava attrice – che il ragazzo fosse gay e, soprattutto, occupato. E, seguendo la logica "i Tomlinson sono possessivi da far schifo", Louis le aveva dichiarato guerra. Una guerra fredda, però, perché finivano soltanto per scambiarsi molte occhiatacce e pochi insulti velenosi. Louis sapeva di non doverlo fare, ma non riusciva a sopportare quel suo sorriso ammaliante, i lunghi capelli biondi che ondeggiavano ad ogni suo passo e quelle unghie laccate sopra il braccio di Harry. E non era l'unico a pensarlo perché, per quanto lei si ostinasse a sbattere le sue lunghe ciglia per mettere in risalto i suoi occhioni blu, il riccio non sembrava essere così a suo agio. Decise di agire, abbandonando Niall nelle vicinanze del tavolo e marciando a passo svelto verso quella strana coppia.

«Harry!» esordì, avvicinandosi e dandogli un abbraccio veloce che il riccio non ricambiò, preso alla sprovvista: Louis sapeva di non dover esagerare con il contatto fisico a meno che non lo cercasse Harry, ma in quel momento era più concentrato a vedere il sorriso dell'arpia affievolirsi piano piano. «Caroline...» Fece scorrere i suoi occhi ridotti a due fessure blu sul suo corpo, coperto soltanto da uno striminzito abitino rosso e poi sul frontino che aveva sul capo: era un diavolo, un diavolo in carne e ossa. «...anche quest'anno hai approfittato di Halloween per vestirti in quel modo!»

E sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dirlo, che era ingiusto criticarla solo per un vestito, ma Louis ancora non riusciva a superare quel bacio e il fatto che ora provasse a circuire un'anima pura come quella di Harry lo mandava in bestia perché il riccio non le avrebbe mai detto di allontanarsi o di rispettare il suo spazio vitale.

Si sentì meno in colpa quando Caroline assunse un'espressione sprezzante e ribatté «tu, invece, non perdi mai l'occasione di comportarti da stronzo!».

Un «amen» sussurrato a denti stretti dopo, Louis si voltò verso Harry che lo stava guardando con un broncio sulle labbra carnose e un solco profondo tra le sopracciglia castane.

«Perché sei stato così cattivo con lei?» gli chiese il riccio, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Non sono stato cattivo...onesto, per lo più. E poi, ci stava provando con te!» gli fece notare il maggiore e Harry strabuzzò gli occhi sorpreso. «Ti ho salvato da una sanguisuga, mostrati riconoscente per lo meno.»

«Grazie?» rispose incerto riavviandosi i capelli all'indietro, ma il ciuffo di riccioli cadde comunque sul suo viso. «Mi stavo annoiando a morte, ma non sapevo come andare via.»

Louis non esitò ad alzare la mano e a raggiungere quel ciuffo per poi porlo dietro il suo orecchio, sfiorandogli il collo con le punte delle dita. Ignorò quel brivido che gli percorse la schiena e la scintilla che vide negli occhi dell'altro: era Harry, soltanto Harry. E lui era Louis e aveva già un fidanzato a casa che – più o meno – lo aspettava. Distolse lo sguardo dal suo e, imbarazzato per il gesto che aveva appena compiuto, lo rivolse verso il basso. Non ebbe il coraggio di incontrare gli occhi dell'altro, che immaginò essere confuso e imbarazzato quanto lui: eppure, doveva trovarlo comunque quel coraggio perché aveva promesso di aiutare Harry ad uscire dal suo guscio.

Per questo, spezzò quel silenzio e «allora, spiegami perché sei vestito da zebra!» esclamò.

«Non sono vestito da zebra!»

«Da strisce pedonali? O da televisione che non si vede?» provò ancora.

«Da _Effetto Doppler_, Louis!» esclamò orgoglioso.

«Da _Effetto _che?»

«_Doppler_.»ripeté, scandendo bene la parola con le labbra piene e rosse: per Louis fu un supplizio guardarle. «È il cambiamento apparente, rispetto al valore originario, della frequenza o della lunghezza d'onda percepita da un osservatore raggiunto da un'onda emessa da una sorgente che si trovi in movimento rispetto all'osservatore stesso. Cambia la frequenza e cambia l'acutezza del suono percepito.»

Louis lo osservò diffidente: non era mai stato un amante della fisica o di qualsiasi altra branca delle scienze a cui quell'_effetto doppler _apparteneva. Non amava la scienza in generale. Non era un terrapiattista e non negava l'evoluzionismo ovviamente, ma aveva rimosso quelle conoscenze non appena aveva terminato il liceo.

«Fammi un esempio.»

«Hai presente il suono dell'ambulanza?» Louis annuì, credendo che avrebbe capito soltanto quel dettaglio dell'intero discorso. «Noi, gli osservatori, percepiamo il suono della sirena più acuto del suono originale quando l'ambulanza – la sorgente – si avvicina, mentre quando si allontana lo sentiamo meno acuto. Questo è l'_effetto doppler._»

«Davvero originale, Harry.» E quest’ultimo si aprì in un sorriso che gli scaldò il cuore. «Ma non fa paura.»

«Perché? Pensi che il tuo costume faccia paura?» ribatté annoiato. «Sei il terzo vampiro che vedo stasera, ma almeno il tuo sangue sembra vero.»

«Il trucco sta tutto nel lucidalabbra al lampone, Harry.» rispose Louis solennemente: almeno inconsapevolmente il riccio gli aveva fatto un complimento. «Come mai eri qui? La vera festa è in soggiorno.»

«Non conosco nessuno.»

«Non è vero.» lo ammonì Louis. «Ci sono Niall, Lisa, Nick...e scommetto che anche gli altri saranno felici di conoscerti.»

«Anche Caroline!»

«È meglio se quella la dimentichi, okay?» chiese esasperato e il riccio annuì vigorosamente. «Bene, quindi, vieni con me?»

Louis gli porse la mano, sperando che Harry l'afferrasse così come era successo nelle volte precedenti: farlo significava fidarsi di lui e capire che niente sarebbe andato nel verso sbagliato. Esitò per un istante: morse il labbro inferiore rendendolo più rosso e fissò con attenzione il suo palmo. Quell'istante sembrò essere infinito per Louis che aspettava la sua risposta. Finalmente, si convinse a prenderla e il maggiore rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo. Strinse la sua mano calda, pensando che l'argento freddo dei suoi anelli gli piacesse più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, e lo trascinò da Niall che li aspettava sorridente con la terza birra in mano.

*

Louis era sempre stato una di quelle persone che si lasciavano trascinare dagli amici durante le feste. Soltanto durante le feste, perché la sua testardaggine gli permetteva di avere idee forti e indipendenti che nessuno avrebbe potuto influenzare. Comunque, durante le feste e con una buona dose di alcol in circolo perdeva qualsiasi testardaggine e dignità. A quindici anni, aveva preso la sua prima sbronza perché Luke lo aveva convinto a bere per far colpo sul ragazzo che gli piaceva: alla fine, gli aveva soltanto vomitato sulle scarpe prima che potesse baciarlo. A diciotto anni, per una scommessa si era tatuato un pinguino sul fondoschiena e non c'era nient'altro da aggiungere. A venticinque anni, la situazione non era cambiata molto: Louis non era arrivato alla festa con cattive intenzioni dal momento che non voleva ascoltare la ramanzina di Ian mentre lo implorava di prendersi cura di lui il giorno successivo, ma alla fine non aveva saputo ignorare e rifiutare i bicchieri che Niall e Nick avevano messo nelle sue mani. Da quel momento in poi, non aveva capito granché.

Appena qualche attimo prima di capire che fosse disteso su un letto, aprì gli occhi lentamente: nella penombra dell'alba capì di essere in una stanza familiare, inalò un profumo che gli ricordava qualcuno e persino la morbidezza del materasso scaturì in lui delle reminiscenze. Quando si mise a sedere e guardò il comodino alla sua sinistra e la foto che lo occupava, non impiegò molto a capire che fosse nella stanza di Harry. Quello che non riusciva a comprendere – data la confusione e i pochi ricordi delle ore precedenti – era come fosse finito su quel letto spodestando il proprietario.

Volse lo sguardo verso sinistra quando sentì dei rumori e si accorse soltanto in quel momento di Harry, che si rigirava sulla poltrona all'angolo della stanza senza tregua. Ora era Louis a sentirsi un usurpatore: Harry era alto, molto alto, eppure per non disturbarlo aveva sacrificato le sue lunghe gambe nello spazio ristretto della poltrona blu. Per questo, accese l'abat-jour al suo fianco e cominciò a chiamarlo più volte con l'obiettivo di farlo uscire da quello stato di dormiveglia. Finalmente, lo vide stropicciarsi gli occhi con il dorso della mano e mettersi dritto sulla poltrona: sembrava un incrocio tra un bambino per i suoi gesti adorabili e un leone per quanto i suoi ricci erano scompigliati. Per lo meno, non era più una zebra o quello strano _Effetto Doppler _dal momento che si era cambiato: indossava soltanto un jogger grigio e una t-shirt bianca.

«Lou.» mormorò e per un istante Louis trattenne il respiro.

Harry non l'aveva mai chiamato in quel modo. In effetti, non aveva neanche mai ascoltato quella sua voce così roca e graffiata risultare allo stesso tempo così dolce. Aveva sempre pronunciato il suo nome per intero per mantenere un certo distacco tra loro: in effetti, _Lou _era per gli amici e per i familiari. Harry, però, lo aveva appena utilizzato. E a Louis non dispiacque affatto perché significava che il riccio cominciasse ad aprirsi a lui e lui era felice di accoglierlo tra i suoi amici. Gli dispiacque soltanto di averlo ascoltato in quelle condizioni, con un mal di testa e un mal di stomaco non indifferenti.

«Mi dispiace di averti rubato il letto.» disse con un filo di voce. «Non so neanche come sono arrivato fino a qui.»

«Non lo so neanche io.» Fece spallucce. «Quando la festa è finita, ho aperto la porta e ti ho trovato sul letto...ti ho messo una coperta addosso e poi mi sono seduto qui.»

Louis annuì, forse troppo velocemente perché la testa cominciò a pulsare, e si portò una mano alla tempia: soltanto in quel momento si accorse della coperta blu che gli scaldava le gambe e le sue guance arrossirono nell'immaginare Harry che si prendeva cura di lui.

«Perché non fate altro che bere a queste feste?» gli chiese all'improvviso, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e sporgendosi verso il letto.

«Non lo so, suppongo sia divertente al momento.»

«E cosa si prova?»

«Per un po' non senti nulla, anzi, ti senti leggero. È come non avere pensieri e fluttuare nel vuoto.»

«E tu lo fai perché non vuoi pensare?»

«A volte.»

«Io penso sempre, a volte anche troppo.» ribatté Harry, accennando un sorriso. «Ultimamente, però, penso di meno.»

«E ti senti meglio?»

«Un po'.»

E Louis avrebbe voluto chiedergli tante cose: cosa pensasse, cosa gli permettesse di non pensare troppo, cosa lo facesse stare bene. Eppure, non fece alcuna domanda perché sapeva che fossero questioni troppo intime da affrontare in quel momento. E forse non le avrebbero mai affrontate perché Harry difficilmente si apriva a Louis.

«E tu? Ti senti meglio?» gli chiese candidamente.

«Ora decisamente no.» ridacchiò, mentre il mal di testa imperversava.

«Dovresti dormire.»

«Sì...vado sul divano.»

«Non andare.» si affrettò a dire, spostandosi sul bordo della poltrona. «Puoi rimanere qui, se vuoi.»

Lo guardò, mentre l'insicurezza si impossessava del suo viso e dei suoi gesti: ora mordeva il labbro inferiore e si grattava la nuca imbarazzato. Louis suppose che non avesse mai condiviso i suoi spazi con altre persone prima di quel momento.

«Allora rimango sul letto se non ti dispiace.» mormorò. «Vieni anche tu, però. Questo letto è troppo grande per me e quella poltrona è troppo piccola per te.»

Non c'era malizia nelle sue parole: condividere quel letto non avrebbe avuto niente di scandaloso. Però, non insistette perché Harry aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi, dei suoi modi per affrontare e superare le novità. Per Louis non era una novità condividere il letto con un amico: Niall lo aveva accolto molte volte tra le sue braccia e non era mai stato imbarazzante risvegliarsi il giorno seguente con i suoi capelli castani in bocca o il suo gomito piantato nella schiena. Ma Niall era Niall. E Harry era Harry. E il cuore di Louis continuava a battere furiosamente contro il petto a quella prospettiva: i ricci castani dell'altro a solleticargli il viso o le sue braccia forti a tenerlo stretto a sé. Harry, però, doveva pensarla nel modo opposto.

«Meglio di no.» affermò, dopo aver esitato per qualche istante.

E Louis non lo incalzò. «Grazie ancora, allora.» disse prima di spegnere la luce e raggomitolarsi sotto la calda coperta blu. «Buonanotte, Harry.»

«Notte, Lou.» sussurrò di rimando, mentre si rigirava sulla poltrona per trovare la posizione ideale.

Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso quando ascoltò ancora una volta quel diminutivo uscire dalle sue labbra carnose e si addormentò con quel suono dolce che si ripeté in loop nella sua testa, come una ninna nanna.

Harry non era soltanto il ragazzo che si travestiva da _Effetto Doppler_, che faticava a stringere amicizie o che aveva strani tic: era anche il ragazzo che lo copriva con una coperta per non fargli sentire freddo, che gli stringeva la mano in cerca di sostegno e che lo chiamava _Lou _nel più dolce dei modi. Era facile, allora, capire che Harry non fosse soltanto il suo Asperger: Harry era molto di più.

*

Louis non era un asso in cucina, esattamente come sua madre Johannah: suo padre, infatti, sosteneva che non dovevano mai essere lasciati soli ai fornelli e non aveva poi tutti i torti. Le capacità culinarie di nonna Margot avevano saltato decisamente due generazioni e nessun altro in famiglia era stato capace fino a quel momento di cucinare per un reggimento e non sentirsi mai affaticato. Per questo, Louis aveva sempre ringraziato la scelta dei suoi genitori di abitare con i nonni nella grande casa a due piani di Eastbourne: nonostante non avesse avuto un briciolo di privacy durante la sua adolescenza e avesse vissuto nella totale confusione, quella convivenza gli aveva garantito pasti più che dignitosi grazie ai manicaretti di Margot. Le scarse capacità culinarie di Louis erano state messe alla prova durante il volontariato ad Haiti: dopo la prima settimana trascorsa nelle cucine del suo campo e dopo aver sventato un incendio, anche i suoi superiori avevano capito che quella non sarebbe stata la sua strada. Quella sarebbe stata aiutare la gente del luogo con la sua conoscenza del francese e dell'inglese richiedendo alle varie organizzazioni umanitarie presenti sul territorio ciò di cui avevano realmente bisogno. E lo aveva fatto egregiamente durante i due anni che aveva trascorsi lì. Comunque, aveva imparato qualcosa e riusciva ad applicarlo anche nelle cene solitarie da studente universitario a Londra.

Il problema era che non poteva propinare quei piatti a Ian, non in quella serata speciale di metà novembre per lo meno.

Infatti, aveva trascorso l'intero pomeriggio ai fornelli per cucinare un arrosto e i suoi contorni, proprio come era solita farlo nonna Margot. E Louis l'aveva anche chiamata otto volte per controllare che stesse facendo tutto nel modo più giusto: alla fine, Margot aveva minacciato di non cucinare a Natale se lo avesse chiamato ancora una volta. Louis era insicuro, era permaloso e possessivo, ma non era stupido. Per questo, non aveva più sfiorato il suo iPhone: l'ansia, però, rimaneva perché quella sera di metà novembre avrebbero festeggiato la fine del tirocinio e l'assunzione di Ian allo studio Johnson e Associati.

Alle otto in punto era tutto pronto: l'arrosto riposava in forno, i contorni erano sui fornelli e Louis era seduto sul divano di Ian con una compostezza che non gli era mai appartenuta. Stretto nella camicia di _Burberry_ che il suo fidanzato gli aveva comprato lo scorso Natale, giocherellava con la pelle bianca del divano disegnando cerchi immaginari con l'indice sulla sua superficie e aspettava pazientemente che il ragazzo entrasse dal portone. Ian lo avrebbe stretto a sé, gli avrebbe dato la buona notizia e poi lo avrebbe baciato profondamente dicendogli che lo amava: gli piaceva quella fantasia. Tuttavia, rimase soltanto una fantasia perché quando il ragazzo entrò nell'appartamento di South Bank nulla andò nel modo immaginato da Louis.

«Come è andata?» si azzardò a chiedere, ignorando la sua espressione funerea e i gesti stizziti con i quali si liberò del cappotto e della valigetta.

«Un fallimento.»

Louis si avvicinò lentamente a lui, mentre Ian stropicciava il suo volto con i palmi delle mani: le prese nelle sue per scoprirgli il viso e gli occhi color caramello lucidi. Sembrava essere sull'orlo del pianto, ma Ian non piangeva mai o per lo meno Louis non lo aveva mai visto piangere: la sua vita era stata costellata di successi e vittorie fin dalla nascita.

«Perché non ci sediamo e mi spieghi tutto?» gli chiese Louis dolcemente, mentre lo trascinava fino al divano, dove lui si accasciò sconfitto.

A sorpresa, era saltato fuori un testimone che aveva stravolto completamente le sorti del processo di cui Ian si era occupato e la difesa che aveva costruito nelle settimane precedenti si era frantumata in mille pezzi. Ian continuò a ripetergli quanto il signor Johnson fosse arrabbiato con lui dal momento che non aveva previsto quella possibilità e che aveva fatto perdere non solo una grande somma di denaro, ma anche parte della credibilità allo studio. Non avrebbe avuto alcuna promozione e il suo tirocinio si era concluso nel peggiore dei modi: Ian era sconvolto. Ripeteva di essere un fallimento, di essere un motivo di vergogna per i suoi genitori, di essere stato umiliato. E a Louis si stringeva il petto in una morsa dolorosa vedendolo soffrire in quel modo.

«Non sei un fallimento, Ian.» sussurrò comprensivo, mentre i palmi delle mani scorrevano lentamente sulle sue braccia. «È stata soltanto una battuta d'arresto momentanea, è stato un semplice sbaglio che non definisce te o la tua carriera.»

«Non ho mai sbagliato nulla nella mia vita. Il mio percorso è sempre stato netto finora.»

«Non è uno sbaglio dovuto all'inesperienza a definire chi sei.» ribatté Louis sorridendogli bonariamente, mentre la sua mano si posava sul petto dell'altro, all'altezza del cuore. «È questo ciò che conta...ciò che hai nel cuore.» Ian non si pronunciò, abbassò lo sguardo e Louis gli prese il mento tra l'indice e il pollice per alzare il suo viso e incontrare i suoi occhi. «Hai fatto un errore, ma passerà. Benvenuto tra i comuni mortali, Ian.» Aggiunse con l'intenzione di strappargli un sorriso.

Non lo fece, però, perché «io non sono come voi, come _te_. Io non fallisco e non farò in modo che questo diventi la regola» affermò stizzito. «Soltanto perché i tuoi standard sono bassi, non vuol dire che debbano esserlo anche i miei.»

Louis era confuso. Come era passato dal consolarlo a ricevere insulti? Non lo sapeva, ma sapeva che l'astio di Ian derivasse dalla sua delusione e che di lì a poco si sarebbe ripetuto il solito schema. Discussione, recriminazioni, insulti, urla, sesso, pace. Quella volta, però, non era certo che sarebbe finita in quel modo perché Louis era stanco. Stanco di incassare colpi da Ian, stanco di fingersi paziente e sperare in un miglioramento, stanco di stare in silenzio.

«Scusa?»

La mano si allontanò dal petto e riposò sul suo grembo.

«Hai capito bene, Louis. Chiudiamola qui e non farmelo ripetere.» Si allontanò nervoso e andò alla grande vetrata che guardava le sponde del Tamigi.

«Hai ragione, è meglio finirla qui.» ribatté lui impulsivamente.

Non era certo di cosa intendesse, ma sapeva di voler andare via da quelle quattro mura che lo opprimevano: prese il cappotto e fece per andarsene, ma venne fermato da una presa forse intorno al polso.

«Dove vai?» Gli occhi castani duri e scuri lo osservarono severamente.

Louis provò a divincolarsi, ma non ci riuscì inizialmente.

«Me ne vado, Ian. Ho passato tutto il pomeriggio ad organizzare questa cena, ho provato anche a consolarti e a starti vicino...e tu? Tu mi hai appena insultato e ora pretendi anche che stia ai tuoi ordini?» Solo in quel momento riuscì a liberarsi della sua presa. «Mi hai insultato e neanche te ne sei accorto.»

«Lo sai che straparlo quando sono nervoso.»

Si giustificava sempre in quel modo.

«Lo so.» sospirò sconfitto. «Ma forse questa cosa a me non sta più bene.»

Nell'ultimo anno, Louis aveva sopportato troppo. Le assenze, i ritardi, le continue disdette, il nervosismo, la sua frustrazione. Aveva anteposto il loro rapporto a se stesso, alla sua dignità, soltanto perché sperava di poter salvaguardare qualcosa. Il problema era che avrebbero dovuto farlo entrambi: una persona non bastava, né bastava il suo amore a tener vivo il loro sentimento che piano a piano si era affievolito fino a non fare la differenza.

«Ultimamente non ti sta bene nulla di me.» rispose Ian. «Nulla di ciò che faccio va bene.»

«E per te questo è normale? Come siamo arrivati a questo? Non facciamo altro che discutere, mi ignori e poi sfoghi le tue frustrazioni su di me.»

In quel momento, il ricordo sbiadito delle parole di Niall e la conversazione avuta sul tetto gli tornarono in mente: _perché stai ancora con lui_? Louis allora non aveva risposto al suo migliore amico: o meglio, gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi e che le cose sarebbero migliorate. Erano trascorsi tre mesi. Eppure, lui non aveva visto alcun miglioramento.

«Sono sempre lo stesso, Louis.» Allargò le braccia esasperato, sul volto l'espressione di chi non avrebbe voluto essere lì in quel momento. «Forse sei tu a essere cambiato.»

«Prima non eri così.» sussurrò, volgendo lo sguardo sul parquet scuro. «Non avrei mai potuto innamorarmi della persona che sei ora.»

«Davvero parli di un sentimento stupido come l'amore in questo momento?» chiese incredulo. «Sono appena stato umiliato e dovrò rinunciare allo studio dei miei sogni...e tu parli di amore?»

«Ci sarà un altro studio, un'altra occasione, un altro lavoro. Ma è l'amore a essere importante, Ian.» L'amore era ovunque e Louis adorava esserne circondato: era negli occhi stanchi ma ancora innamorati dei suoi nonni, nei baci che si scambiavano i suoi genitori vicino al camino, nelle risate dei suoi amici, negli abbracci dei suoi familiari. Era un sentimento troppo totalizzante per non essere importante. «Come puoi dirlo? È tutto ciò che rimane quando perdiamo tutto il resto!»

«Cosa me ne faccio dell'amore se ho perso tutto il resto?» Ribaltò la sua affermazione, facendo capire a Louis che sentimenti come l'amore o l'amicizia facessero soltanto da contorno alla sua vita.

Louis si chiese come avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima. Gli sembrò soltanto in quel momento che i mondi ai quali appartenevano – così diversi tra loro – non si fossero mai incontrati per davvero fino a quel momento. Si erano attratti, sfiorati per alcuni istanti e poi allontanati.

«Ma io sono il tuo fidanzato, devo pur contare qualcosa per te.»

«Sei stato tu a dirmi di non essere abbastanza per te. Nulla di ciò che faccio o dico ti va bene. Perché stai con me allora?»

Ancora una volta. Forse, ora Louis aveva la risposta.

«Me lo chiedo anche io, Ian.» Lo affermò sconfitto perché pronunciando quelle parole sentì due anni della sua vita sgretolarsi e andare in mille pezzi: sentì ogni maceria cadergli addosso, scalfirlo, lasciarlo ferito a terra. «Non riesco più a capirti, non riesco a curare la tua insofferenza con i miei baci e con le mie parole, non riesco più a vedermi al tuo fianco.»

E forse non ci era mai riuscito a vedersi al suo fianco, nonostante Ian sfoggiasse il suo fidanzato ad ogni cena o occasione importante.

«Allora, non credo ci sia altro da aggiungere.» Si mosse velocemente verso la porta e la aprì: lo invitava ad andare via, a compiere la sua scelta. «Non dovrai più stare al mio fianco d'ora in poi.» aggiunse con una freddezza tale da sembrare quale irreale: non era umano comportarsi in quel modo, non era umano comportarsi come se l'amore non contasse nulla.

Louis annuì perché era stanco di mettere in gioco se stesso per salvare una relazione già in malora. Non poteva più permetterselo. Voleva essere al fianco dell'uomo che amava per accompagnarlo in ogni successo e in ogni sconfitta. Ian lo aveva escluso sempre in entrambi i casi. Guardava la vita del suo fidanzato da spettatore, ma non era mai stato realmente parte di essa. Non voleva più farlo. Voleva vivere la sua vita e quella del suo uomo, voleva che le loro esistenze si intrecciassero e che non procedessero parallelamente, voleva vivere quell'amore fino a consumarsi il cuore. Prese la sua decisione.

«Non _ci_ hai lasciato altra scelta, Ian.» mormorò, ma fece in modo che l'altro lo ascoltasse, quando varcò il portone.

Ian non lo vide neanche scendere di fretta le scale perché chiuse il pesante portone dietro le sue spalle un attimo dopo. E, forse, era meglio così perché non voleva che Ian vedesse le sue lacrime amare rigargli le guance. Quel portone sbattuto era soltanto la prova che il loro non fosse stato uno di quei grandi amori che laceravano l'anima in brandelli, quelli che valevano la pena di essere vissuti sempre, quelli che rimanevano nei ricordi nonostante gli anni passassero. Uscì dal palazzo di South Bank con la consapevolezza di aver vanificato più anni della sua vita, una consapevolezza difficile da accettare soprattutto per lui che aveva una considerazione così alta dell'amore. Comunque, chiuse il portone di legno dietro di sé con una certezza: non si sarebbe voltato più indietro.

*

Nei momenti di crisi e di panico, o semplicemente quando era triste, Louis considerava l'appartamento di Niall una sorta di rifugio: tra le quattro pareti scolorite del suo migliore amico, Louis si sentiva al sicuro.

Per questo, uscito dal palazzo di South Bank, non perse ulteriore tempo e tornò a Brick Lane sperando di trovare Niall e farsi stringere forte da lui perché le sue braccia sembravano far sparire ogni malessere. Suonò il campanello con impazienza e, soltanto quando sentì dei passi alla porta, si asciugò con il dorso della mano le guance ancora bagnate. Quando l'uscio si aprì, Louis boccheggiò per un istante. Harry lo guardava confuso con una mano appoggiata al telaio del portone e le labbra rosee leggermente dischiuse: non era mai stato così rilassato prima di quel momento. Una felpa grigia e uno jogger nero lo rendevano più giovane del solito, il bun disordinato dal quale si liberavano alcuni riccioli castani rendeva il suo viso più spigoloso. Era il perfetto equilibrio tra uomo e bambino.

«Lou.» mormorò, ridestandosi da quella sorpresa improvvisa.

«C'è Niall?» chiese, schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse.

«No, oggi ha la notte in ospedale.» Scosse la testa e Louis chiuse gli occhi sofferente. «Ti serve qualcosa? Sembri sconvolto.»

«Lascia stare, volevo solo parlare.»

Louis indietreggiò di qualche centimetro, stringendosi nel parka verde, e per un momento fu tentato di chiedergli se avrebbe potuto dormire sul divano. Alla fine, decise di non farlo perché non avrebbe dovuto coinvolgere Harry nei suoi problemi. Per questo, gli rivolse un sorriso accennato e si voltò per scendere le scale. Il riccio, però, non aveva le stesse intenzioni: per la seconda volta nel giro di un'ora sentì una presa stringersi intorno al suo polso. Quest'ultima, però, era delicata: sfiorava la sua pelle, sembrava quasi impalpabile, sembrava essere un invito e non un ordine.

«So che non sembra così, ma sono un buon ascoltatore.» affermò con un'alzata di spalle, mentre lo trascinava più vicino a sé. «Resta.»

Era un invito, ma per Louis fu spontaneo assecondarlo. Non dovette rifletterci su perché ciò che voleva era soltanto avere un viso amico davanti a sé e Harry forse non era il suo migliore amico, ma era con lui in quel momento. Quegli occhi verdi così limpidi e trasparenti sembravano volerlo aiutare per davvero. Così, il maggiore annuì e si liberò del parka, mentre Harry chiudeva la porta alle loro spalle e ammutoliva la televisione: aveva preso la storia dell'ascoltatore davvero sul serio.

«Io e Ian ci siamo lasciati.» comunicò con tono piatto, mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano.

«Oh.» I suoi occhi si tinsero di sorpresa e la mandibola si contrasse. «Mi dispiace.» Non era realmente così, ma Louis apprezzò quell'empatia che difficilmente il riccio era capace di mostrare. «E come ti senti?»

Era difficile rispondere a quella domanda perché avrebbe voluto dire mettersi a nudo. Louis era arrabbiato con se stesso per non aver fatto abbastanza in quegli anni, Louis era ferito perché era bastato così poco per andare via dalla vita di Ian, Louis era sollevato perché non avrebbe più dovuto fingere di essere un altro durante le sue cene e gli incontri con la sua famiglia. E provava altro ancora. Delusione, tristezza, sconforto. Eppure, in quel momento, sembrava provare _tutto_ e _niente_. Tutti quei sentimenti si annullavano a vicenda fino a creare il vuoto in lui, quel vuoto che rendeva la sua voce piatta e il suo sguardo vacuo.

Perciò, rispose «svuotato».

E Harry continuò a guardarlo, come a leggergli l'animo percorrendo la sua intera figura con una strana luce negli occhi, che il maggiore non riusciva a spiegare. Forse, era sorpreso dalla sua reazione apatica. Forse, si aspettava che Louis sarebbe scoppiato a piangere da un momento all'altro. Tuttavia, a Louis non appartenevano quei gesti plateali: aveva asciugato le sue lacrime prima di entrare nell'appartamento e non aveva intenzione di ripetere quel gesto. Non quella sera e non davanti a Harry, per lo meno. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo il maggiore si sentì nuovamente in soggezione davanti al suo sguardo scrutatore: gli sembrò d'essere tornato a settembre, quando il più piccolo gli faceva da tutor.

«Che c'è?» chiese, liberandosi delle Adidas e portando le ginocchia al petto.

«Mi chiedevo come avesse fatto a lasciar andare uno come te.»

Sentì uno strano calore affiorare sulle guance, arrossite violentemente: Harry era spontaneo, era diretto, fin troppo. Tuttavia, gli piaceva quel suo aspetto: permetteva al riccio di essere sincero sempre con lui e agli occhi di Louis che si era raccontato tante bugie nell'ultimo anno era positivo. Eppure, non riuscì a ribattere a quel "_come te"_ perché non sapeva cosa lo distinguesse dagli altri o dalla massa per il ragazzo che ora si avvicinava a lui e si sedeva al suo fianco sul divano.

«Cosa stavi guardando in televisione?» Rivolse lo sguardo all'apparecchio che mandava in onda immagini mute.

«Un documentario su National Geographic.»

«Okay.» Louis prese il plaid blu sul bracciolo del divano e lo pose sulle sue gambe.

«Okay?»

«Okay, lo vedo anche io con te.» Spiegò, prendendo il telecomando e riattivando il volume.

Harry non disse una parola, ma gli rivolse un sorriso diverso da tutti quelli che Louis aveva visto prima di quel momento: era dolce, accomodante, empatico. Si appoggiò allo schienale del divano e raccolse le mani in grembo, poi concentrò la sua attenzione al televisore. Louis non seppe dire con certezza quando il riccio cominciò a correggere e a fare delle precisazioni alla voce fuori campo protagonista del documentario, ma in quel modo fu certo che tutto l'imbarazzo precedente fosse ormai svanito. Così, dopo la prima mezz'ora, Louis scivolò sul cuscino di pelle e appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di Harry quasi per abitudine, quasi dimenticandosi che lui non fosse Ian o Niall. Si accorse del suo errore soltanto quando il corpo di Harry cominciò a irrigidirsi, ma non si spostò perché i suoi muscoli si rilassarono un attimo dopo. Trascorse quegli istanti trattenendo il respiro e lo rilasciò con un sospiro quando capì che, nonostante tutto, andasse bene. Più tardi, ridendo a una correzione di Harry al narratore e dandogli un colpetto sul petto, si avvicinò a lui senza rifletterci abbastanza: il capo rimase sempre accoccolato sulla sua spalla, la mano si fermò sul suo petto e le gambe si intrecciarono alle sue sul tavolino da caffè.

«Scusa, scusa, scusa» mormorò Louis prima di allontanarsi: si sentiva a casa a tal punto da prendersi delle libertà che non gli appartenevano e non sapeva quanto potesse essere positivo per Harry.

Lui, però, lo fermò: sorrise e allargò le braccia per accoglierlo perché «_tanto lo sappiamo entrambi che andrà a finire così_»_._

Era strano ammetterlo, ma Harry emanava calore. E non solo grazie alla felpa grigia che indossava. Per Louis emanava quel calore che penetrava sotto la sua pelle abbronzata e gli scaldava il cuore ad ogni sorriso. Per Louis era tenerezza, quella che provava quando di tanto in tanto Harry sfiorava il suo braccio con la punta delle dita. Per Louis era profumo di buono – vaniglia - quello che respirava quando strofinava il viso nell'incavo del suo collo per accoccolarsi meglio a lui. A Louis piaceva stare in quel modo, sapeva di qualcosa di intimo, sapeva di famiglia. Nell'ultimo anno rare erano state le opportunità di sedersi con Ian sul divano e guardare uno stupido film – i documentari erano banditi dalla sua tv via cavo – o rilassarsi in quel modo: c'era stato lo studio, c'erano state le cene, c'era stato il sesso. Tuttavia, non c'erano mai stati Louis e Ian su un divano senza etichette e senza impegni. Soltanto in quel momento, quando provò quel senso di relax sciogliere tutti i suoi nervi tesi, Louis capì quanto avesse perso a causa sua, facendo ruotare la propria vita intorno a quella dell'altro.

«Mi ha detto che sono un fallito.» mormorò allora contro il petto del riccio: non disse nulla, ma stava ascoltando perché Louis notò i suoi muscoli irrigidirsi. «Sono diventato un fidanzato-trofeo alle cene di lavoro soltanto per lui, ho lasciato che i suoi colleghi di mezz'età mi guardassero soltanto per non creare problemi, oggi pomeriggio ho massaggiato un arrosto per dieci minuti per la nostra cena ed è stata la cosa più disgustosa del mondo.»

«Perché?»

«Perché mia nonna mi ha detto che massaggiando la carne sarebbe stato più morbido e...»

«No, no.» Lo interruppe e Louis alzò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo preoccupato. «Perché ti ha dato del fallito?»

«Perché essere Louis Tomlinson, aver iniziato l'università in ritardo di un paio di anni per aver preferito il volontariato ad Haiti e non essere ancora laureato non è abbastanza per lui.»

«Io, invece, penso che sia stato un gesto fantastico e generoso quello di aiutare gli altri ad Haiti.»

«Grazie, Harry.» sospirò. «Ma non tutti la pensano così. Per alcuni non conta la meta finale, conta di più quante volte sei caduto durante il viaggio e io l'ho fatto molte volte.»

Le dita avevano cominciato a muoversi in figure morbide sul tessuto grigio della felpa e Louis non ne era ancora consapevole.

«Non importa cadere, l'importante è avere la forza di rialzarsi sempre.» ribatté Harry, coprendogli la mano con la sua. «Lo dice anche mia madre...è un'esperta con un disastro come me.»

«Tua madre è una donna saggia e tu non sei un disastro, Harry.» rispose Louis con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra sottili, prima di accoccolarsi ancora una volta sulla spalla dell'altro.

«Lo so e _Ian Graham ex fidanzato di Louis e tirocinante allo studio Johnson _è proprio un coglione.» mormorò per poi fissare lo sguardo al televisore.

«In realtà, credo che non sia più neanche un loro tirocinante.»

«Non è più il tuo fidanzato, non è più un tirocinante...cosa dirà d'ora in poi per presentarsi?» chiese seriamente preoccupato e Louis non riuscì a non ridacchiare.

«Sai una cosa, Harry? Non credo che dovrebbe più interessarmi.»

Non aggiunsero altro a riguardo perché stare insieme bastava per stare meglio. Perché il sospiro che Harry rilasciò dopo aver intrecciato le sue dita a quelle di Louis ancora ferme sul suo petto bastava.

Perché il cuore di Louis momentaneamente più leggero bastava.

Non fece caso neanche alla assenza di Niall quella sera perché in quel momento, con il profumo di vaniglia e il calore di due braccia forti, si sentì al sicuro e qualcosa gli suggerì che avrebbe dovuto ringraziare soltanto il riccio. E lo fece a modo suo – anzi, _loro _– quando presto si ritrovarono a giocare a scarabeo sul tavolino da caffè ai piedi del divano: vinse Harry anche quella volta perché compose la parola "_tirocinio_" ridendo sotto i baffi, ma a Louis non importò. Vedere quel sorriso felice sulle labbra rosse e piene bastava a non pensare alla sua sofferenza.


	5. Capitolo Cinque

** _ _ **

** **

Quando Niall era tornato dal suo turno in ospedale quella mattina, aveva trovato Louis sul divano con il viso completamente nascosto dal plaid blu e una gamba penzolante dai cuscini in pelle. Lo aveva scosso afferrandogli una spalla per farlo svegliare dal momento che i metodi blandi con il suo migliore amico non avrebbero mai funzionato: Louis aveva impiegato qualche istante per capire dove fosse e poi perché fosse proprio su quel divano. Comunque, dopo essersi messo a sedere ed essersi stiracchiato per bene perché altrimenti non poteva dirsi davvero sveglio, con la promessa di una colazione sostanziosa gli aveva spiegato cosa era accaduto la sera precedente. L'ultima cosa che ricordava di quella giornata funesta era essersi addormentato sul petto di Harry, Harry che in quel momento non era più in casa. Louis non si aspettava che il riccio sarebbe rimasto con lui, anzi, la realtà aveva già superato le sue aspettative dal momento che si era lasciato stringere per due ore consecutive durante il documentario.

_«Era ora, Lou!» _Niall aveva esultato alzando i pugni chiusi al cielo quando aveva ascoltato della rottura con Ian.

Louis sapeva che Niall non fosse mai stato dalla sua parte quando si parlava di Ian e la sua reazione non lo aveva sorpreso così tanto: dopotutto, neanche lui avrebbe avuto un'opinione alta di Lisa se avesse fatto soffrire il suo migliore amico così come aveva fatto Ian negli anni precedenti.

_«Pensa a tutto quello che potrai fare ora che sei libero e senza guinzaglio!» _aveva detto ancora, sghignazzando e dandogli un buffetto sul capo.

Louis aveva sorriso amaramente per due motivi, mentre sorseggiava il suo tè nero. Era ancora troppo presto per esultare: aveva appena messo un punto alla relazione più lunga che avesse mai avuto, la più importante, la più dolorosa. E, nonostante avesse capito che l'amore mancasse da tempo tra loro, faceva male lo stesso. Faceva male soprattutto la realizzazione di non essere riuscito in quello che invece i suoi genitori o i suoi nonni avevano già alla sua età. Inoltre, non gli era piaciuta quella definizione - _senza guinzaglio - _perché presupponeva che Ian lo avesse condizionato e manipolato negli anni precedenti. E, forse, lo infastidiva anche la verità che si celava dietro quella definizione perché Ian ci aveva provato a plasmarlo a suo piacimento, a renderlo meno sognatore e più concreto anche se aveva fallito miseramente.

Ritornato definitivamente su piazza perché quella tra lui e Ian non era stata una semplice discussione, ma un vero e proprio addio – nei giorni seguenti gli erano stati recapitati anche degli scatoloni con le cose che aveva dimenticato da lui – Niall lo invitava a uscire il più possibile: pub, cinema e persino delle serate in discoteca. Louis sapeva che voleva distrarlo per non fargli sentire sulle spalle il peso di quella nuova vita e della solitudine, ma avrebbe preferito trascorrere quei giorni – soprattutto con l'avvicinamento dei suoi esami finali - con il viso sepolto dalle coperte o, addirittura, a guardare un noioso documentario.

Quel tardo pomeriggio di inizio dicembre, nonostante il clima rigido, Louis aveva accettato di mettere il muso fuori casa soltanto perché Niall e Lisa avevano promesso di accompagnarlo alla pista di pattinaggio allestita a Hyde Park. Louis amava soprattutto il calcio, ma fin da bambino aveva sempre adorato i pattini a rotelle, quelli su ghiaccio e persino lo skateboard. Insomma, tutto ciò con cui avrebbe potuto farsi male e sua madre non ne era felice: a lei, però, prometteva sempre di essere prudente anche se poi non lo era affatto. Amava quella sensazione, quella di sentirsi libero, di percepire il freddo sferzare le sue guance rosse man mano che acquistava velocità o il suono stridente della lama dei pattini che scivolava sul ghiaccio duro. Per questo non gli dispiacque insegnare a Niall e Lisa come muoversi sulla pista senza farsi del male: aveva presto imparato che quei due fossero un pericolo pubblico e che fosse particolarmente difficile rialzare da terra l'irlandese se quest'ultimo non collaborava e non faceva altro che ridere a crepapelle. Nonostante tutto e le occhiatacce degli altri pattinatori, Louis non riusciva proprio a rimproverarlo perché la sua risata lo avrebbe sempre messo di buon umore.

«Lou!» Si sentì chiamare dal suo amico, pensando all'ennesima caduta: invece, Niall era ancora in piedi – per poco – e indicava un punto preciso dietro le sue spalle. «Guarda chi c'è!»

Louis si voltò e non poté nascondere un sorriso o ignorare il battito accelerato del suo cuore, sorprendendosi, quando individuò due occhi verdi familiari tra la folla. Harry camminava lentamente verso la pista – o forse era Louis a percepire tutto in slow-motion in quel momento – e non si accorgeva degli sguardi che aveva su di sé: si guardava intorno con le mani nascoste nelle tasche del suo lungo cappotto nero abbinato a dei pantaloni stretti e a degli stivaletti lucidi dello stesso colore e si stringeva nella sciarpa bordeaux e ocra che aveva al collo. Non importava se fosse ancora lontano e la sua vista non fosse proprio impeccabile, Louis riusciva a notare ogni dettaglio e forse anche a percepire il suo profumo alla vaniglia. Notava come i suoi occhi brillassero come gemme preziose tra le luminarie natalizie, come facesse scivolare la lingua sulle labbra per inumidirle o come i riccioli castani si muovessero con il venticello che soffiava quella sera. Soltanto quando si ritrovarono l'uno davanti all'altro con il solo parapetto della pista a dividerli, Louis realizzò di aver pattinato fino a raggiungerlo.

«Harry!» esordì con voce sottile. «Non sapevo che saresti venuto anche tu.»

«Non lo sapevo neanche io, in realtà.» ribatté, scrollando le spalle. «Niall mi ha chiamato poco fa dicendomi di raggiungervi dopo il lavoro.»

Louis annuì prima di rendersi ridicolo con un «_bella sciarpa!»_ che proprio non riuscì a evitare perché l'abitudine di non mordersi la lingua l'aveva ereditata da sua madre e a volte era più una tara che una benedizione tutta quella onestà.

«L'ho comprata di recente.» Lo informò, abbassando lo sguardo su di essa, poi bofonchiò un «anche tu stai bene».

Louis avrebbe voluto dirgli che quel giorno non stava bene, che durante la doccia mattutina aveva pianto e non perché gli mancasse Ian, ma perché voleva essere apprezzato per ciò che era, perché voleva essere amato per la persona che era. Non disse nulla, però. Si limitò ad aggiustare il cappellino di lana grigia sul capo e a sistemare la frangia morbida che spuntava da esso.

«Affitta i pattini e raggiungici in pista.» disse, invece.

Il più piccolo lo guardò per un istante combattuto: il labbro inferiore stretto tra i suoi denti bianchi e lo sguardo contratto davano l'impressione che stesse prendendo una delle decisioni più importanti della sua vita. Poi, scosse la testa.

«Meglio di no.»

«E perché? Non puoi essere peggio di quei due.»

Dietro le sue spalle Niall e Lisa ridevano a crepapelle, mentre cercavano di compiere strane giravolte. Sarebbero caduti a breve, ma Louis li lasciò a divertirsi. Anche Harry si sporse a guardarli con un sorriso tenero sulle labbra e scosse la testa quando i due caddero senza mai smettere di ridere.

«Perché il mio Asperger mi ha programmato per essere la persona più scoordinata del mondo. Potrei davvero essere peggio di loro due.» ridacchiò e prima che Louis potesse dire altro per convincerlo aggiunse «la prossima volta, magari».

Louis per un attimo si accigliò, pensando a quanto Harry avesse rinunciato a causa del suo Asperger. Eppure, non lo forzò: non voleva metterlo in imbarazzo o incalzarlo per qualcosa che non l'avrebbe fatto sentire a suo agio. Con Louis, Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto sentirsi in quel modo. Quando era con lui, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi bene. E, in quel momento, stando oltre il parapetto e con i piedi ben piantati sull'asfalto nero, Harry sembrava stare bene.

«Okay. Allora mi guarderai pattinare per un altro po' e poi ti farai offrire una cioccolata calda per averci aspettato a bordo pista e al gelo.»

Un occhiolino e un sorriso dopo, Louis raggiunse Niall e Lisa e cercò di farli alzare dal ghiaccio: dopo alcuni tentativi, finì per cadere anche lui e andava bene così. Perché per la prima volta in settimane si abbandonò a una risata vera e spontanea. Poi, cominciò a muoversi elegantemente sulla pista, approfittando degli ultimi minuti a disposizione per disegnare linee morbide sulla superficie con le lame affilate dei pattini. Il suo volto tratteneva ancora un sorriso e le guance un rossore nato non tanto per il freddo o per lo sforzo fisico, ma perché due occhi color smeraldo non avevano mai smesso di guardarlo, neanche per un istante.

*

«Allora, come è andata a lavoro oggi?»

Louis e Harry camminavano per Hyde Park cercando di non perdersi di vista: ogni tanto l'uno si fermava ad aspettare l'altro a causa della folla o semplicemente perché la loro attenzione veniva catturata da uno dei tanti stand che riempivano il _Winter Wonderland_. Lisa e Niall davanti a loro ancora sorseggiavano la cioccolata calda che tutti si erano concessi dopo lo sforzo della pattinata. Per Louis era stato uno sforzo soprattutto cercare di alzare dal ghiaccio Niall, ma non si soffermò molto su quel dettaglio con il profumo di Harry a confonderlo.

«Tutto bene.»

Non aggiunse altro e per un istante Louis valutò se la sua fosse per davvero una risposta onesta: il suo sguardo e i lineamenti del suo viso erano rilassati e il maggiore li interpretò come un buon segnale. Si era sempre chiesto se il più piccolo avesse stretto delle conoscenze a lavoro, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiederlo al diretto interessato. Eppure, quel suo _tutto bene _gli permise di rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo momentaneamente.

«E con tutte queste persone intorno?»

Finalmente, alzò il viso nascosto per metà nella sciarpa che indossava e rivelò la punta del suo naso dritto un po' arrossata, esattamente come quella di Louis. Quest'ultimo sorrise per quel particolare perché rendeva l'altro più giovane di quello che la sua espressione sempre severa riusciva a trasmettere. Risultava persino buffo.

«Ci sto lavorando su.» disse, inumidendo le labbra con la lingua: era difficile parlarne, ma Louis non aveva alcun secondo fine. «Soltanto due mesi fa avrei dato di matto in questo momento. Ora...va meglio, mi stanno insegnando delle tecniche per superarlo.»

Louis annuì perché il ricordo di quel pomeriggio a Parliament Street oppure di quella sera al pub era ancora vivido bei suoi ricordi: lo erano il suo viso pallido, i suoi occhi cupi e l'espressione terrorizzata. Se non fosse stato per le loro mani incatenate Harry non avrebbe mai più ritrovato la bussola. E quella volta era stato Louis la sua bussola, colui che lo aveva riportato a casa, alla realtà, isolandolo dal resto del mondo con soltanto il suo tocco e il suo sguardo limpido e onesto.

«N-non la vuoi la mia mano oggi, quindi?»

«C-cosa?» Harry si fermò e un istante dopo, non percependo più la sua presenza al suo fianco, lo fece anche Louis.

«Di solito prendendomi la mano ti tranquillizzi.» affermò in imbarazzo. «Vuoi che ti prenda la mano così starai meglio?»

Dio, si sentiva un completo sfigato. Non solo perché aveva appena chiesto a Harry di prendergli la mano, ma perché nel suo petto albergava la speranza che il riccio avrebbe accettato quella candida proposta. Era certo che le sue guance avessero ormai acquistato ancora una volta una visibile sfumatura di rosso, che non sarebbe andata via presto soprattutto grazie all'esitazione di Harry. E quest'ultimo non sembrava proprio essere intenzionato a rispondergli dal momento che lo osservava con un broncio che gli arricciava le labbra come se stesse valutando le sue opzioni.

«Lascia stare.» mormorò Louis, scuotendo la testa e cominciando a camminare con una nuova speranza nel petto, quella di dimenticare l'accaduto il prima possibile.

Era ridicolo. Louis Tomlinson era la persona più imbarazzante dell'intero universo e non era un primato di cui il sottoscritto andava fiero. Eppure, quella scelta era così semplice: _sì _o _no_. Avrebbe accettato persino il _no_, bastava soltanto ascoltarlo dal diretto interessato. Evidentemente, per Harry nulla era semplice.

«Aspetta.» esclamò, raggiungendolo un attimo dopo. «Voglio la tua mano.»

Non esitò e intrecciò le loro dita, mantenendo lo sguardo su quell'intreccio perché i loro volti avrebbero rivelato troppo in quel momento. Paura, eccitazione, affetto, qualcosa che entrambi non avevano ancora accettato. E lo sentì. Louis percepì completamente il calore dell'altro mescolarsi al suo, insieme ai freddi anelli d'argento che il riccio indossava. Lo sentì percorrergli il braccio, poi scendergli sulla schiena e trasformarsi in un brivido.

Cosa gli stava succedendo?

Non provava quelle sensazioni da tempo, troppo tempo, forse dai primi appuntamenti con Ian. Tuttavia, quello non era un appuntamento. No. Harry lo aveva guardato pattinare, Louis gli aveva chiesto del lavoro, ora si tenevano per mano. Non era un appuntamento. Non poteva esserlo perché Louis aveva detto addio a Ian poche settimane prima e non era mai stato bravo a dimenticare così facilmente. Sapeva, però, che a volte l'amore agiva in maniera tutta sua, incomprensibile ai più. Incomprensibile a Louis, che abbassò lo sguardo e seppellì il viso nel suo parka verde, mentre Harry stringeva la sua mano e la nascondeva nella tasca calda del suo cappotto. Al sicuro e in silenzio, lontano da sguardi indiscreti, sguardi che non avrebbero capito.

Non sciolsero quell'intreccio neanche quando Niall li richiamò per farsi scattare una foto da un ragazzo con una polaroid: Louis si chiese come avesse convinto l'estraneo a sprecare una pellicola per loro, ma non era affatto sicuro di voler ascoltare la risposta. Si sistemarono così da rientrare nell'inquadratura e, mentre Niall circondava la vita di Lisa e la attirava al suo petto, Louis sentì la presa sulla sua mano farsi più vigorosa e non riuscì a sopire quel suo desiderio, quello di guardare il riccio e bearsi della sua espressione felice.

In quel momento, il ragazzo scattò la foto e la sventolò per qualche istante prima di consegnarla a Louis, che la ripose in tasca senza guardarla perché lui la sua foto l'aveva già scattata mentalmente e ritraeva un profilo affilato e morbidi ricci.

Niall non gli chiese di guardarla, né sembrò notare le loro mani intrecciate e ancora al sicuro nella tasca del cappotto nero di Harry: Louis sperò che non lo facesse mai perché non avrebbe saputo dargli delle spiegazioni, per lo meno non plausibili. Quei piccoli gesti tra lui e Harry non avevano nulla di razionale, eppure sembravano giusti. Erano dettati dalla voglia di stare vicini e sentirsi meno soli. Al riccio servivano per esorcizzare le sue paure. Louis non ne aveva bisogno, ma non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato perché gli piacevano più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere.

*

Il loro intreccio si sciolse soltanto quando abbandonarono le strade affollate della città per entrare nella metro. La mano di Louis scivolò via da quella di Harry e lui non la cerco più: dopotutto, alla luce dei neon biancastri diventava tutto più reale e Louis non sapeva neanche definirlo quel _tutto_. Niall insistette per accompagnarlo a casa e lui non rifiutò: sottobraccio al suo amico, camminarono per Brick Lane con Lisa e Harry al loro seguito condividendo i loro piani per il fine settimana. La serenità e il buon umore che aveva accumulato fino a quel momento vennero spazzati via in un attimo quando i suoi occhi misero a fuoco la figura seduta sui gradini di marmo della scalinata del suo palazzo.

La luce artificiale del lampione ne illuminava il volto, mettendo in risalto il suo profilo spigoloso e gli occhi color caramello, mentre un lungo cappotto grigio e dei pantaloni aderenti slanciavano ancora di più il suo fisico già asciutto. Tuttavia, Louis non ebbe bisogno di ulteriore luce per riconoscerlo, perché conosceva ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ogni cicatrice e ogni imperfezione. Lo aveva amato, venerato e anche odiato quel corpo.

Ian era davanti al suo portone ad aspettarlo e Louis si immobilizzò perché non aveva messo in conto di rivederlo, perché tutto ciò che gli apparteneva era in uno scatolone che aveva consegnato all'usciere del suo palazzo, perché aveva provato a relegare tutto ciò che avevano vissuto in un angolo remoto del suo cuore e della sua mente. Si risvegliò dal suo torpore quando Niall lo superò e raggiunse Ian: Harry si frappose tra lui e il suo ex fidanzato quasi a proteggerlo mentre lo guardava inquieto e rivolse un'occhiata eloquente a Lisa. In quel momento si chiese in quale film fosse finito: non c'era bisogno che i suoi amici si comportassero come due cani da guardia con Ian, il quale non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Per lo meno, non più. E poi, avrebbe potuto difendersi da solo: suo nonno gli aveva insegnato qualcosa sulla difesa personale quando era soltanto un bambino mentre sua madre li guardava di sottecchi. Per questo, bofonchiando insulti tra sé e sé, scansò Harry e raggiunse Niall interrompendo la loro "conversazione".

«A cuccia!» ordinò ai suoi amici: entrambi fecero per parlare, ma li zittì scoccando un'occhiataccia nella loro direzione. «Tutti e due!»

I due arricciarono le labbra in un broncio e incrociarono le braccia al petto.

«Tu che ci fai qui?» chiese esasperato, voltandosi nella direzione del terzo.

«Passavo di qui e volevo salutarti.» affermò remissivo e fece spallucce: Louis si sentì quasi in colpa ad aver usato quel tono. «Michael mi ha detto che sei uscito e allora mi sono messo qui ad aspettarti.»

«Dammi un minuto.» Si allontanò da lui e raggiunse i tre che confabulavano alle sue spalle. «Potete andare a casa...so cavarmela da solo.»

Niall gli lanciò un'occhiata eloquente prima di avvicinarsi e posare una mano sulla sua spalla. «Non farlo salire, Lou.» disse duro. «Non permettergli di averti di nuovo in pugno.»

«Sta' tranquillo.» Lo rassicurò, nonostante quel monito lo infastidisse.

Ignorò lo sguardo accigliato di Harry, la cui mascella era ancora contratta, mentre si allontanava lungo la strada al seguito dei due fidanzati. Louis odiava quell'atteggiamento: non aveva bisogno di aiuto, poteva cavarsela da solo perché era più dell'opinione "mi salvo da solo e vediamo cosa succede". Non aveva neanche bisogno delle raccomandazioni del suo migliore amico e delle occhiatacce di Harry perché Ian non l'avrebbe mai più influenzato.

«Allora, che ci fai realmente qui?»

Ian sospirò, mentre imitava l'altro e si sedeva al suo fianco sui gradini di marmo. «Ho ricevuto il tuo scatolone e...volevo chiederti semplicemente scusa.»

_Scusa per averti trascurato, scusa per non averti considerato mai abbastanza, scusa per gli insulti, scusa per averti dato del fallito, scusa per aver sfogato le mie frustrazioni su di te, scusa per averti esposto davanti ai miei colleghi e non averti mai protetto, scusa per i baci non voluti, scusa per il sesso che ti faceva male. Scusa per il nostro amore, che puro ed equilibrato non era e forse non lo è stato mai._

Louis ascoltò quelle scuse in silenzio, lasciando che per una volta fosse Ian a parlare, lui che non parlava mai se non di lavoro o per screditarlo, risultando per la prima volta dopo mesi finalmente onesto. E per la prima volta non dubitò delle sue parole perché glielo leggeva nello sguardo il dispiacere per aver fallito anche quell'obiettivo. Dispiaceva a entrambi perché il primo anno insieme era stato tutto ciò che Louis desiderava da una relazione: passione, sicurezza, presenza, amore. Quell'amore che non era bastato, quell'amore che era stato superato da altri desideri, quell'amore che si era spento come una fiammella al vento gelido di dicembre. L'ultimo anno era stato soltanto da dimenticare.

«Sei felice ora?» Gli chiese, facendo scontrare la spalla con la sua.

«Non lo so.» Louis gli rivolse un sorriso, guardandolo negli occhi caramello addolciti dalle lunghe ciglia scure. «Penso di essere sereno. La felicità è sopravvalutata, no? Non dura per sempre, ma soltanto un momento.»

«Ed ecco perché tra di noi non ha funzionato.» ridacchiò Ian. «Non ti meritavo, Lou. Affatto. Ti ho dato per scontato e non dovevo farlo. Non dovevo fare troppe cose, cose che invece ho fatto senza alcun diritto e senza amore.»

«Lo so, lo sapevamo entrambi che non eravamo fatti l'uno per l'altro...abbiamo soltanto impiegato troppo tempo per dirlo ad alta voce.»

Seguirono alcuni istanti di silenzio tra loro: a fare da sottofondo soltanto il vociare delle persone che affollavano la strada e le automobili che sfrecciavano veloci. Non era un silenzio imbarazzante, però. Serviva ad interiorizzare le loro parole, le scuse di Ian e i pensieri di Louis. Era necessario dopo tanti mesi di inutili e velenose discussioni.

«Ora Harryavrà via libera!» Lo canzonò con un'espressione maliziosa sul viso.

«Sei un idiota.» sbuffò, coprendo il volto con i palmi delle mani per nascondere l'imbarazzo.

«Ho visto come ti guardava e anche come guardava me...mi avrebbe fatto fuori volentieri!»

«Anche Niall ti avrebbe fatto fuori volentieri!» ribatté perché il riccio non lo aveva guardato in nessun modo. Al massimo, Harry era soltanto preoccupato per lui dal momento che avevano vissuto insieme la loro rottura. Il solo pensiero che Harry potesse nutrire per lui qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia lo rendeva isterico. «Harry...l-lui è soltanto un buon amico.»

«Con Harry e tutti i tuoi amici...sono stato uno stronzo, vero?»

«La maggior parte del tempo, Ian.»

«È vero e non posso negarlo.» ammise con amarezza. «Nell'ultimo anno ho concentrato la mia attenzione soltanto su me stesso non dando spazio a te, ai tuoi interessi e ai tuoi amici. Riuscivo a rovinare tutto...anche le vostre serate. Tu, invece, mi appoggiavi sempre...anche durante le cene di lavoro.»

«Puoi sempre migliorare, lo sai?» Louis non rimpiangeva nulla, neanche gli sforzi fatti per sorridere a quelle cene quando avrebbe voluto soltanto piangere. Lo aveva fatto per amore, per amore soltanto, e non avrebbe mai potuto rinnegare un sentimento così alto e puro. «Puoi imparare dalla nostra relazione, puoi far sì che in questo modo sia servita a qualcosa.»

_E non soltanto a spezzarci i cuori._

Ian annuì: era la prima volta in cui accettava un consiglio di Louis. Lo guardò per un istante e si sporse verso di lui per abbracciarlo in un modo tutto nuovo. Era inaspettato quel contatto così amichevole tra di loro, era inaspettato che Ian fosse dispiaciuto, era inaspettato persino essere vicini in quel modo e non farsi male a vicenda.

«La nostra relazione è servita a farmi capire che stavo andando nella direzione sbagliata e che stavo diventando un uomo orribile, Lou.» mormorò al suo orecchio e Louis lo strinse maggiormente.

Non avrebbero mai potuto cancellare quegli anni trascorsi insieme, dimenticare le esperienze belle e quelle brutte: le avrebbero ricordate per sempre come monito per non commettere gli stessi sbagli in futuro. E non importava che Louis avrebbe dovuto odiarlo perché aveva cercato di plasmarlo e di trasformarlo in ciò che non era, semplicemente non ci riusciva. Soprattutto in quel momento, dopo aver avuto con lui la conversazione più onesta degli ultimi dodici mesi.

«Buona fortuna per tutto.» sussurrò al suo orecchio, prima di stringerlo forte e poi lasciarlo andare.

«Anche a te, Ian.»

Louis lo guardò andare via con le mani sempre fredde nelle tasche del cappotto e un sorriso sulle labbra, uno di quelli spontanei e genuini che non vedeva sul suo volto da troppo tempo. Lo salutò, sventolando la mano e sferzando l'aria fredda di inizio dicembre, poi rientrò nel palazzo desiderando il tepore del suo appartamento. Mentre si affrettava a salire le scale – l'ascensore era rotto, che novità – sentì il suo cellulare squillare insistentemente e, nonostante non rispondesse ai numeri non salvati in rubrica, decise di farlo ugualmente perché nulla avrebbe potuto rovinare il suo buonumore in quel momento. Forse, la sua vita stava tornando a posto, pezzo dopo pezzo.

«Pronto?»

_«Lou.» _Lui, la sua voce roca e un tremolio che l'aveva fatta vibrare. «_Va tutto bene?»_

«Harry? Sei tu?»

_«Sì, sono io.» _confermò sbrigativo. «_Allora, tutto bene?»_

«Ci siamo salutati neanche un'ora fa, certo che va tutto bene.»

_«Bene.» _Le chiavi girarono nella toppa di ottone del portone blindato e poi un flebile «_siete tornati insieme tu e Ian?»_ portò Louis quasi a farle cadere.

«No, decisamente no.» ribatté Louis. «Abbiamo soltanto parlato e chiarito ciò che era in sospeso tra di noi. Perché me lo chiedi?»

_«Perché Niall non faceva altro che insistere. Ora può stare tranquillo.»_

«Sì, puoi dire a _Niall _di stare tranquillo.» E se enfatizzò il nome del suo migliore amico, non lo fece in modo disinteressato: Niall non avrebbe avuto problemi a chiamarlo direttamente, senza utilizzare il riccio come intermediario.

«_Già, per fortuna.» _si affrettò a rispondere, schiarendosi la voce. «_Allora, ci vediamo...magari, domani?»_

«Domani va bene. Ciao, Harry.» lo salutò, scuotendo la testa incredulo.

_«Ciao, Lou.»_

Il maggiore, arrivato nella sua stanza, poggiò il cellulare sul comodino insieme a tutto ciò che le tasche del parka verde contenevano. In quel momento, si ricordò della polaroid che era stata scattata qualche ora prima e la osservò attentamente prima di appenderla nella sua bacheca di sughero, insieme ad altre foto, scontrini e biglietti aerei che aveva conservato negli anni. Guardando quella polaroid, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso o fermare quel senso di serenità che gli scaldò il petto e le membra piano a piano. Erano quei piccoli momenti di felicità – Niall e Lisa che cadevano sul ghiaccio, il pattinaggio, Harry che gli prendeva la mano e lo chiamava per rassicurarsi sul suo umore – a renderlo sereno. Ora Louis non aveva più dubbi.

*

Aprire gli occhi con l'impellente bisogno di vomitare e ritrovarsi in un appartamento che non era il suo – ma che conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere dove fosse il bagno – non era il miglior modo di iniziare le vacanze natalizie per Louis. Eppure, aveva esultato per essere sul divano del suo migliore amico Niall e non nel letto di uno sconosciuto, vista la serata che aveva trascorso.

«Non berrò mai più.» mormorò a testa basta, evitando attentamente di guardarsi allo specchio del bagno perché non gli sarebbe piaciuto ciò che avrebbe visto.

Occhiaie profonde, occhi rossi e capelli scarmigliati in ogni direzione. Insomma, sapeva di essere una _Courtney Love_ al maschile, ma non ci teneva a vederlo con i propri occhi stanchi. Eppure, festeggiare al_ Libertine _gli era sembrata una buona idea almeno fino al quinto drink, almeno fino a quando non era salito su un tavolo e aveva ballato con un ragazzo di cui ricordava – _forse - _soltanto il nome. _Patrick? Paul? Pete? _Non ricordava neanche il suo nome e, sinceramente, non gli importava granché dal momento che non l'avrebbe mai più visto. Louis non aveva rimpianti, però. Dopotutto, doveva festeggiare in grande stile la fine degli esami universitari, grazie alla quale a gennaio avrebbe potuto laurearsi e abbandonare per sempre il sogno/incubo di allevare alpaca: avrebbe concluso _Scienze Politiche _per lavorare in un'organizzazione no-profit così come desiderava da anni, dal suo ritorno da Haiti. Almeno, sperava che sarebbe andata in quel modo.

L'acqua calda che si infranse sul suo corpo nudo lo riportò alla realtà, a quella mattina di dicembre e ai postumi della sbronza ancora in corso. Soltanto il getto della doccia lo fece sentire meglio perché sembrò lavare via la serata precedente, l'alcol ingollato e persino le mani di quel ragazzo con cui aveva ballato e che l'aveva fatto sentire ancora desiderato. Uscì dal box doccia dopo quello che sembrò un tempo infinito e si avvolse in un asciugamano morbido e blu, asciugandosi con cura e compiendo ogni gesto lentamente per non acuire il mal di testa.

Dopo aver indossato una tuta dimenticata nel fondo dell'armadio di Niall, fece per dirigersi in cucina per un tè rigenerante, ma si prese qualche istante per sbirciare quella che era stata la sua vecchia stanza: niente di più e niente di meno di ciò che era abituato a vedere da quando Harry ne aveva preso possesso. Il letto ordinato con le sue coperte blu e il cuscino perfettamente centrato, la scrivania sgombra dalle cartacce e sul comodino un nuovo libro, insieme al solito portafoto. Era sempre il solito perfezionista. Non lo condannava, però, perché sapeva che, se quell'ordine fosse venuto meno, il suo mondo si sarebbe sgretolato in un istante. La sua vita e la sua mente avevano bisogno di quell'ordine per destreggiarsi nel caos del mondo esterno. Pensò che il riccio fosse già andato a lavoro stretto nel suo completo Tartan e con la sua valigetta nera da _uomo d'affari_, ma un rumore sordo proveniente dalla cucina lo fece ricredere.

«Ehi» Louis si palesò, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, un po' sorpreso per ciò che i suoi occhi stavano osservando.

Harry era intento a preparare la colazione ai fornelli e gli dava le spalle: Louis non se ne dispiacque dal momento che la vista del suo corpo coperto soltanto da una leggera t-shirt bianca e un jeans chiaro più ampio del solito non era affatto male. Se poi aggiungeva anche il piccolo bun che raccoglieva i suoi capelli castani, poteva dirsi un uomo morto perché non avrebbe dovuto formulare quei pensieri su Harry. Era soltanto Harry e stava soltanto cucinando le sue uova e il suo bacon.

«Ehi» lo imitò Harry, ruotando il capo di novanta grandi e osservandolo di sbieco. «Vuoi fare colazione?»

«No.» sospirò: il suo stomaco non era ancora pronto a ingerire del cibo solido e qualcosa gli suggeriva che non lo sarebbe stato per tutto il giorno. «Prenderò soltanto un po' di tè.»

E mentre Louis versava dell'acqua bollente nella sua tazza e metteva in infusione il suo tè nero, Harry si muoveva con disinvoltura nello spazio ristretto della cucina e al maggiore piaceva vederlo in quel modo: sembrava rilassato tra pentole e padelle, con soltanto una t-shirt e un jeans al posto dei suoi completi eleganti, con un sorriso invece del suo solito broncio.

«Non vai a lavoro oggi?» chiese, quando Harry si sedette a tavola per mangiare la sua colazione.

«Inizio alle tre e tu? Non devi prendere un treno per tornare a Eastbourne?»

«Il mio treno parte alle tre.» rispose Louis, animandosi un po' all'idea di tornare a casa dopo quattro mesi esatti.

«Allora, come stai?»

«Bene, più o meno.» Scrollò le spalle, guardando il suo tè e paragonandolo al piatto gustoso che Harry stava spazzolando in fretta. «Ieri sera ho festeggiato la fine degli esami e ho un po' esagerato. Niall mi ha fatto dormire qui.» aggiunse imbarazzato perché, insomma, conosceva Harry soltanto da quattro mesi e lo aveva visto in quelle condizioni troppe volte.

«Non mi riferivo alla tua sbronza.» ribatté, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia castane. «Ti ho sentito piangere ieri notte.»

E Louis quasi sputò il tè sulla tovaglia perché le lacrime che aveva versato sul loro divano dopo che Niall lo aveva fatto entrare ubriaco nel mezzo della notte nel loro appartamento le aveva _quasi _dimenticate.

«È per Ian?» chiese in un sussurro. «Ci soffri ancora o ti ha fatto qualcosa di brutto?»

«No, no.» lo rassicurò con un sorriso accennato. «Dovevo soltanto sfogarmi, suppongo. Sai, le ultime settimane sono state pesanti con gli esami finali e avevo soltanto bisogno di scrollarmi l'ansia di dosso.»

Sembrò che Harry volesse aggiungere qualcosa perché le sue labbra si schiusero, ma si fermò. Tamburellò le dita affusolate sulla superficie dura del tavolo e poi «non volevo sembrarti invadente - di solito non mi importa neanche - ma sono stato in pensiero per te tutta la notte» confessò.

«Non dovevi, Harry.» Louis addolcì il suo tono davanti a quella piccola, ma difficile confessione. «Non preoccuparti per me...alla fine, in un modo o nell'altro, me la cavo sempre.»

Lo rassicurò perché non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi per lui. Tra i due Harry era colui per il quale bisognava preoccuparsi: a soli ventidue anni, aveva provato sulla sua pelle la discriminazione da parte di coloro che percepivano la sua diversità come una minaccia. Eppure, in lui non c'era niente di sbagliato o di minaccioso. In lui Louis riusciva vedere soltanto un ragazzo con molta - forse troppa - paura di lasciarsi andare, di vivere e di comunicare.

«Harry?» lo richiamò, illuminandosi d'un tratto. «Ho capito come aiutarti.»

«E come?» sì accigliò, poggiando la sua tazza di tè sul tavolo. «Non offenderti, ma sei tu quello che dovrebbe essere aiutato: ti presenti qui alle tre di notte e piangi sul nostro divano.»

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorando quella mancanza di tatto che ormai sapeva far parte di lui. «Lascia perdere quello che faccio io, non sono un buon esempio.»

«E quindi? In che modo mi aiuteresti?»

«Fa' una lista di cose che vuoi fare e che non hai mai fatto...grazie a me ora anche l'impossibile ti sembrerà possibile!»

E Dio, Louis si emozionava così facilmente per ciò in cui credeva fermamente. Così come era successo per il volontariato ad Haiti o per il suo ipotetico allevamento di alpaca. Impiegava ogni forza nei suoi progetti e non allentava la presa fino a quando non li vedeva realizzati. Harry, invece, difficilmente mostrava il suo interesse per qualcosa che esulasse dai suoi interessi limitati. E andava bene così, era Harry ad esser fatto in quel modo.

«Cosa?»

«Due settimane fa, non hai pattinato con noi perché hai detto che...»

«So cosa ho detto, ma io non volevo pattinare. Non mi piace il ghiaccio...è scivoloso e freddo.»

«Okay, mettiamo da parte il ghiaccio.» sbuffò, non perdendosi d'animo. «Sono certo che ci sono altre cose che ti piacerebbe fare e che non fai a causa dell'Asperger. Ho ragione o torto?»

«Ragione.»

«Allora fidati di me.» concluse Louis con un sorriso furbo. «Sarà divertente.»

«Non ci trovo nulla di divertente.»

«Poi un giorno mi dirai perché sei così brontolone.» bofonchiò Louis, mentre Harry si alzava per sparecchiare la tavola dai resti della sua colazione. «Fa' quella lista, del resto mi occuperò io.»

«Quindi cosa dovrei scriverci?»

Louis assottigliò lo sguardo per un istante per poi liberare le sue labbra sottili e arricciate in un sorriso raggiante. «Le cinque cose che hai sempre voluto fare, ma che a causa del tuo Asperger non hai fatto.»

«Un po' lungo come titolo, non credi?»

«Hai appena fatto del sarcasmo?» E Louis era quasi sul punto di piangere per la gioia.

«Non credo?» esitò Harry. «Ho soltanto detto che il titolo era fin troppo lungo...poteva essere sarcasmo?» chiese speranzoso.

«Lascia stare.» ribatté e le spalle del riccio si abbassarono deluse. «Tu scrivile e basta, senza titolo.»

«Posso scrivere _tutto tutto_?»

«Beh, solo ciò che è legale.» scherzò Louis, tendendogli la mano. «Quindi, affare fatto?»

Harry guardò la sua mano indeciso, mentre mordeva il labbro inferiore e arricciava e distendeva le dita delle mani. La stava osservando come se da quel gesto dipendesse la sua vita. E in parte era anche così perché se avesse accettato, avrebbe posto nelle piccole e delicate mani di Louis ogni sua insicurezza e sulle sue spalle una grande responsabilità, quella di renderlo felice. Poi, in un gesto repentino, come se quella proposta potesse scomparire da un momento all'altro, gli strinse la mano energicamente e gli sorrise illuminando il suo viso.

_Affare fatto._

«Quindi, soltanto cinque cose?»

«Non sono _Oprah _o _Ellen_, Harry. Accontentati per il momento.» sbuffò ancora perché la sua permalosità non sarebbe mai scomparsa dall'oggi al domani. «Vorrei soltanto che cominciassi a fare ciò che vuoi per davvero, senza sentirti limitato dall'Asperger perché tu non sei la tua sindrome, giusto?»

«Giusto.»

Assunse un'espressione soddisfatta e fece per congedarsi infilandosi nel corridoio, ma Louis lo richiamò ricordandosi di un piccolo particolare.

«Harry? Aspetta.» Louis raggiunse il suo parka verde con movimenti lenti – il mal di testa non passava ancora del tutto - e rovistò nelle sue tasche sperando di aver portato con sé l'oggetto che stava cercando. «Ti ho preso qualcosa.» disse poi, quando gli porse una piccola scatolina rossa, sperando di far sparire il cipiglio del riccio a favore di un sorriso raggiante. «È per Natale.»

Pensò di aver fatto un passo falso quando il più piccolo assunse un'espressione mortificata sul volto. Era stato eccessivo? Era soltanto un regalo, si disse. Louis amava fare e ricevere regali: non era un materialista, ma amava che le persone alle quali teneva pensassero a lui e impiegassero un po' del loro tempo per renderlo felice.

«Oh.» riuscì a dire Harry con il pacchetto ancora tra loro. «I-io non ti ho preso nulla né per Natale, né per il tuo compleanno...in realtà, sono una frana con i regali. Se ne occupa sempre Will.»

«Non fa nulla. Vorrà dire che mi risparmierai una partita a scarabeo.» Gli fece un occhiolino, prima di tendere ancora una volta la scatolina verso di lui. «È una sciocchezza, ma quando l'ho visto non ho fatto altro che pensare a te.»

«Grazie, allora.» mormorò imbarazzato, prima di prendere il pacchetto e rigirarlo tra le mani.

«Non lo apri?»

«Mamma dice sempre che i regali si aprono a Natale.» ribatté, facendo spallucce. «Mancano soltanto due giorni.»

«Allora aprilo a Natale, ma fammi sapere se ti piace.» concluse, prima di controllare l'orologio di pelle stretto al suo polso. «Devo andare...devo fare la valigia e cercare di prendere il mio treno in tempo.» Sorrise al riccio, che rimase fermo davanti a lui e si sentì in imbarazzo non sapendo come congedarsi. «Ci vediamo a gennaio, giusto?»

«A gennaio.»

«Ci sarai per la mia laurea?»

«Vediamo cosa posso fare con il lavoro e Manchester.»

Andava bene così: Louis non avrebbe insistito, né lo avrebbe messo a disagio.

«Buon Natale, Harry.» Si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere il suo viso e sfiorò la sua guancia con le labbra in un bacio veloce. «Passa delle belle vacanze.»

Lo disse con uno strano groppo in gola, con le guance più rosse del solito e dei brividi a percorrergli la schiena. Gli era piaciuto quel semplice tocco, così casto e puro. Fin troppo per essere soltanto un semplice bacio di arrivederci tra amici.

«Buon Natale anche a te, Lou.» ribatté l'altro con la voce più roca del solito.

Gli sarebbe mancata persino quest'ultima, insieme alle labbra rosse sempre imbronciate, quei riccioli castani che addolcivano il suo cipiglio perenne e gli occhi verdi che nascondevano troppo dietro il loro velo di tristezza. Gli mancavano già e aveva fatto soltanto qualche passo verso il portone: Louis si chiese come avrebbe fatto ad affrontare le sue vacanze quell'anno senza Harry, che era diventato ormai quotidianità nella sua vita.

«Pensa alla lista, mi raccomando!»

Fu l'ultima cosa che disse prima di rivolgergli un occhiolino e chiudersi il portone dietro le spalle liberando un profondo sospiro: non sapeva che, dall'altra parte del pannello di legno, Harry sfiorava la sua guancia marchiata ormai dalle labbra dell'altro con le dita ancora tremanti.

*

Louis aveva sempre amato i viaggi in treno. Con lo sguardo fisso al paesaggio al di là del finestrino e la musica del suo vecchio iPod nelle orecchie, finalmente riusciva a rilassarsi e a scrollarsi di dosso lo stress della vita londinese. Ormai conosceva a memoria la tratta Londra-Eastbourne: percorrendola da quattro lunghi anni, aveva imparato a riconoscerne le fermate e le piccole città che attraversava, persino i volti che affollavano la vettura ormai erano diventati familiari. Ogni viaggio verso casa sua sembrava sempre lo stesso: quella volta, però, era lui ad essere cambiato.

Quella volta tornava a Eastbourne un Louis completamente diverso e non nell'aspetto fisico, ma nell'animo: aveva sconfitto statistica ed era pronto a laurearsi, aveva posto fine alla sua relazione con Ian, aveva smesso di non giudicarsi all'altezza. E gli piaceva quel nuovo Louis. Eppure, temeva allo stesso tempo la reazione della sua famiglia, soprattutto per quanto riguardava Ian. Quella volta non si trattava di sostenere il suo improbabile sogno di allevare alpaca, ma di accettare che tra lui e Ian fosse davvero finita. E la sua famiglia – tranne nonno Robert perché lui non adorava proprio nessuno al di fuori del suo unico nipote – adorava Ian perché ai loro occhi era stabilità, era protezione, era sicurezza. Era quel qualcuno che avrebbe potuto tenere insieme Louis e le sue apparenti fragilità, ma lui era forte e si teneva insieme da solo. O almeno, ci provava.

Preparò le sue cose e si apprestò ad avvicinarsi all'uscita del vagone quando riconobbe la copertura in vetro e in acciaio tanto familiare che si snodava sopra il binario; soprattutto, quando riconobbe l'uomo che lo aspettava sulla banchina con un sorriso così simile al suo. Capelli castani e perennemente scompigliati, quel cappotto marrone che si ostinava a indossare nonostante non piacesse a nessuno e quelle braccia forti pronte ad accoglierlo: Louis cominciò a ricambiare quel sorriso ancora prima di scendere dal treno e affrettarsi a raggiungerlo.

«Louis William Tomlinson!» esclamò l'uomo da lontano, mentre alzava le mani al cielo.

«Non ci credo!» Louis abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, ma non servì a nulla perché quando arrivò al suo cospetto e le sue mani cominciarono a tastargli il viso delicatamente l'uomo chiese «sei davvero tu? O sei un miraggio?».

Scosse la testa perché era impossibile che quell'uomo con quel sorriso da eterno Peter Pan, con quelle rughette intorno agli occhi castani, con i suoi quarantacinque anni e quelle abitudini così teatrali fosse davvero suo padre.

«Devi essere sempre così teatrale, papà?» chiese allora con un sorriso.

«Sempre, Lou.»

E lo strinse in un abbraccio forte, quasi a confonderli. Perché, in quel momento, Louis venne inebriato dal suo profumo, dal calore che trasmetteva in ogni suo gesto e dall'amore che soltanto un padre poteva provare per il proprio figlio. Louis ricambiò perché gli era mancato così tanto, perché era il suo unico figlio ed era a tre ore da casa, perché le conversazioni al telefono sembravano non bastare mai.

«Ogni volta sei sempre più bello.» mormorò Ethan con una strana commozione.

«Non sono cambiato per niente da settembre.» disse, evitando di dirgli che quel pomeriggio risultava meno in forma del solito a causa dei postumi della sua sbronza.

«Sarà. A me, però, sembri persino cresciuto di qualche centimetro.» ribatté scherzando e, prima che Louis potesse irritarsi dal momento che era davvero suscettibile riguardo la sua altezza, prese la sua valigia accompagnandolo verso l'uscita con un braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Come stai, pa'?» gli chiese quando entrò nel suo fuoristrada, armeggiando subito allo stereo.

«Bene ora che tu sei a casa.» Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo per quel suo essere così ruffiano. «E ora sono in vacanza!» aggiunse, alzando il pugno chiuso in aria mentre si immetteva nelle strade poco trafficate della città.

Sembrava ancora un ventenne Ethan. E lo era ancora in un certo senso, fino a quando non si trasformava nell'imparziale professore di storia che insegnava nel piccolo liceo di Eastbourne, quello che tanti anni prima anche Louis aveva frequentato. Anche sua madre era ancora giovane, ma a differenza di suo padre era cresciuta un po' di più apparentemente. Gli zaini con i quali quei due avevano girovagato l'Europa intera a venti anni erano stati conservati in soffitta ormai e loro sembravano esser diventati due normali genitori di provincia, non più gli scapestrati che lo avevano concepito così giovani a Saint Paul de Vence, come non dimenticavano mai di ricordargli.

«È assurdo che non ci sia musica decente in questa macchina!» esclamò, rigirandosi tra le mani vari cd che aveva raccattato dal cruscotto.

«Ehi!» lo riproverò. «Fa' attenzione con quella roba.»

«Questi li ascolta anche un mio amico.» Erano i _Fleetwood Mac _e li ascoltava Harry.

«Allora sono ancora giovane.» Gongolò Ethan. «Ascoltiamo la stessa buona musica io e questo tuo amico, mi piace.»

«No, papà. Non sei tu a essere ancora giovane, ma Harry a essere decisamente vecchio dentro.»

«Oh, ma fa' silenzio!»

Louis si fece scappare una risata soddisfatta perché si divertiva tanto a mettere in crisi suo padre, soprattutto dal momento che i due non avevano gusti musicali conciliabili. Eppure, in quel momento, lo accontentò e fu felice di vedere un sorriso soddisfatto sul suo volto quando nell'abitacolo del fuoristrada si diffusero le note di quel gruppo.

E Louis fu felice di notare che in quei mesi, oltre ai gusti musicali di suo padre, non fosse cambiata granché neanche Eastbourne: un clima natalizio e rilassato aleggiava per le strade della cittadina, così in contrasto con quello frenetico di Londra. A illuminare il lungo mare c'erano le luminarie del Pier e le stradine, per le quali si snodavano bar e negozi, erano decorate con ghirlande verdi e rosse. Non era cambiato neanche il suo quartiere, che diventava una piccola Las Vegas inglese – almeno così lo chiamavano Louis e suo padre – nel periodo natalizio dal momento che i vialetti delle villette vittoriane si riempivano di luci colorate e gonfiabili di renne e pupazzi di neve. Non era cambiata neanche la grande casa a mattoncini rossi e bianchi posta alla fine della stradina e che si stagliava nel buio della sera.

Soltanto quando Louis scese dall'automobile, poté guardarla meglio e rimanerne meravigliato così come un bambino osservava la magia del Natale per la prima volta: le luci calde seguivano la linea di gronda delle coperture e la sagoma luminosa di una renna con la sua slitta al seguito spuntava dalle tegole grigie del tetto, sul portone c'era una festosa ghirlanda e l'albero che occupava gran parte del giardino d'ingresso aveva palline rosse e dorate.

«Wow.» mormorò soddisfatto. «La mamma e la nonna si sono date da fare con le decorazioni quest'anno.»

Dopo aver scaricato la sua valigia, suo padre lo affiancò e gli cinse le spalle con un braccio. «Lo sai che Jay e Margot possono essere davvero competitive quando vogliono.»

«Oh, lo so bene.» Bastava guardarsi intorno per capire che casa loro fosse la più bella del quartiere.

«Ben tornato a casa, _Lou Lou_.» gli disse suo padre poi con il più rassicurante dei toni, mentre Louis si incamminava sul vialetto desideroso di abbracciare sua madre e i nonni.

Finalmente, era a casa.

*

_Grazie ancora per il regalo._   
_È bellissima. _   
_H_

_Ho salvato il tuo nome in rubrica, è necessario firmare con la tua iniziale ogni messaggio? _   
_Ps: ti sta benissimo_

_Considera la "H" finale un tocco personale. _   
_Ancora Buon Natale, Lou._   
_H_

Louis alzò gli occhi al soffitto per quella "H" ripetuta ancora una volta e un sorriso spuntò sulle sue labbra sottili quando vide la foto che aveva ricevuto qualche minuto prima.

C'era Harry con i ricci che gli solleticavano le spalle e un maglione rosso con una H ricamata sul torace. C'era lui con un sorriso che scopriva le sue fossette marcate e i denti bianchi. C'era lui con gli occhi verdi e brillanti che sembravano esprimere la sua contentezza: Louis si ritrovò a pensare che anche per Harry "casa" fosse sinonimo di famiglia e felicità. Soprattutto, c'era il piccolo ciondolo argentato che risaltava sulla lana soffice e rossa: era quello il suo regalo, quello che gli aveva dato soltanto qualche giorno prima nella scatoletta rossa, quello che era stato capace di far curvare le labbra belle e rosse del riccio e far sorridere i suoi occhi spenti. Grazie a quel ciondolo Louis aveva imparato a conoscere la riconoscenza di Harry, che non aveva smesso un istante di ringraziarlo con messaggi e foto. Sembrava quasi un bambino che riceveva un dono per la prima volta: immaginò i suoi occhioni meravigliati, le labbra morbide leggermente dischiuse e le gote un po' arrossate. Louis non aveva potuto far altro che sorridere e accogliere quel calore che gli scaldava il petto, pensando che scegliere un ciondolo a forma di aeroplanino di carta fosse stata la scelta più giusta: per lui e per quella sua inusuale passione per tutto ciò che riguardava la aeronautica. La felicità di Harry risultava contagiosa.

«Posso entrare, _chéri_?»

Prima che Louis potesse dare una risposta affermativa, la donna entrò nella sua stanza. A venticinque anni e avendo vissuto in totale assenza di privacy da sempre, neanche si infastidì quando lei si sedette sul suo letto e al suo fianco. Anzi, le si avvicinò perché gli piaceva averla intorno. Amava il suo profumo fin da piccolo perché sua nonna profumava sempre di _pain au chocolat _e tante altre cose buone. Amava specchiarsi negli occhi cerulei così simili ai suoi e che sembravano essere un marchio di famiglia che copriva tre generazioni: quella di sua nonna, di sua madre e la sua. Amava anche quella sua parlata un po' inglese e un po' francese perché tanti anni prima era scappata da _Saint Paul de Vence_ con quel pilota della _British Airlines _arrendendosi all'amore, ma non all'intera Inghilterra. Amava quei nei che aveva sulla guancia ora un po' arricciata dalla vecchiaia e che Louis per caso – a lui piaceva immaginare che il caso non c'entrasse proprio nulla – aveva ereditato.

«_Mon petit_...cosa c'è che non va?» E Margot lo chiese con _quella_ espressione, quella del "non so cosa nascondi, ma sono qui per scoprirlo".

«Nulla, _mamie_.»

«Però, sei triste.»

«Affatto.» rispose, posando il suo iPhone sulla coperta verde. «Sono soltanto un po' stanco. Sai, gli esami finali mi hanno stressato.»

«Non ci credo neanche un po'.» E Louis sbuffò perché sapeva che sarebbe arrivato questo momento. «Non fai altro che ciondolare per l'intera casa, non mangi quasi nulla e hai sempre quell'aggeggio diabolico in mano.»

E per _aggeggio diabolico _sua nonna intendeva il suo cellulare, lo stesso che le permetteva di video-chiamarlo almeno una volta alla settimana. Louis suppose che sua nonna ora non se ne curava granché avendolo in carne e ossa davanti ai suoi occhi.

«Sono successe tante cose in questi ultimi mesi...» cominciò, arrendendosi davanti agli occhi scrutatori di sua nonna. «È che non so neanche da dove iniziare.»

«Comincia dall'inizio e vedrai che troverai la strada giusta.»

La pazienza non era un tratto che caratterizzava alcun membro della sua famiglia.

«Io e Ian ci siamo lasciati.» lo disse tutto d'un fiato.

«Lo avevo immaginato!» Margot scosse la testa, raccogliendo i suoi lunghi capelli grigi in una crocchia: Louis non sapeva il motivo, ma quando la situazione cominciava a essere spinosa Margot legava sempre i suoi capelli. «Non lo hai nominato neanche una volta e non è passato a trovarci il giorno del tuo compleanno. Come è successo? Eravate così affiatati..._c'est impossible_!»

«Non funzionavano più insieme, _mamie. _Passavamo la maggior parte del tempo a discutere, non eravamo felici e non c'era più amore.»

I lineamenti spigolosi di Margot si contrassero visibilmente a quell'ultima affermazione. Era stata lei a insegnare a Louis ad amare e ora osservava suo nipote preoccupata, temendo per il suo cuore spezzato.

«E tu come stai, _mon petit soleil_?»

Louis sorrise perché quelle parole in francese che sua nonna utilizzava sempre per vezzeggiarlo riuscivano a mandar via anche le nuvole nere più tenaci.

«Bene, credo.» Scrollò le spalle. «Non è stata una rottura improvvisa, le cose tra noi non andavano bene da un bel po' ed è stato quasi naturale lasciarsi andare. Abbiamo soltanto impiegato troppo tempo per dirlo ad alta voce...non voglio stare al fianco di qualcuno che mi dà per scontato. Voglio essere amato e apprezzato per quello che sono. È troppo da chiedere?»

«Oh, Louis. Non è mai troppo desiderare di essere amato.»

E lo abbracciò forte: Louis si chiedeva sempre dove trovasse la forza per avvolgerlo in quel modo così totalizzante, poi rispondeva a se stesso banalmente. L'amore. Era l'amore a muovere tutto, ad accendere le persone, a farle vivere. Era l'amore che ardeva nel petto di Margot a farle stringere suo nipote con quel vigore e a farle dimenticare persino i suoi settantacinque anni.

«E lui chi è?»

Louis si allontanò dalla donna malvolentieri soltanto per capire a chi si riferisse quando la vide con gli occhi cerulei intenti ad osservare lo schermo del suo cellulare. Scommetteva che Margot avesse cambiato idea ancora una volta su quell'_aggeggio diabolico _grazie alla foto che ne occupava il display.

«È un amico.»

«E questo amico ha anche un nome? Oltre ad avere degli occhi verdi, delle fossette e delle belle labbra a forma di cuore?» Lo incalzò. «_Mon Dieu, il ressemble à un ange_!»

«_Mamie_!» sbuffò Louis e per poco non alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non è un angelo, il suo nome è Harry ed è un amico di Niall, oltre ad essere il suo coinquilino.»

«E per te è...?»

«È solo Harry, _mamie._ Solo Harry.» ribatté duramente, ignorando le sue guance accaldate. «Non lavorare troppo di fantasia.»

«Quindi non credi che sia bello come un angelo?»

«Nonna!» Stavolta lo disse nella sua lingua madre perché Margot aveva decisamente esagerato e _mamie_ era un nomignolo troppo dolce per definirla in quel momento.

«Era soltanto la curiosità di una povera vecchietta, Louis caro.» Si giustificò. «E poi, non è una bugia...sembra un bellissimo ragazzo.»

«È bellissimo, ma...»

«...ma?»

«È complicato.»

«Sono convinta di poter capire.»

E sembrò capirlo per davvero perché Louis le parlò di come si erano conosciuti, delle sue statistiche, della sua passione per gli aerei, dello scarabeo e delle ripetizioni. Le parlò di come si erano allontanati e poi avvicinati, delle loro mani che si cercavano e dei suoi complimenti che arrivavano silenziosi e se ne andavano lasciando una tempesta nel cuore di Louis.

«È strano, ma in senso buono. E mi piace perché con lui sento i brividi sulla schiena, le farfalle nello stomaco e il sorriso sulle labbra.» E forse era la prima volta che lo ammetteva a se stesso e ad alta voce. «So, però, che non potrà mai nascere nulla.»

«E perché mai?» chiese Margot, un'inguaribile romantica e amante del lieto fine.

«Non credo di essere pronto per una nuova relazione e poi...Harry ha l'Asperger. Sai cosa è?»

_«Oui, chéri. _Ma non credo che dovrebbe essere un deterrente. Cosa provi quando lui è con te?»

_«_Mi sento Louis, me stesso e senza sovrastrutture. E poi, finalmente, mi sento utile, come se potessi essergli d'aiuto per davvero e non essere soltanto il fidanzato-trofeo con qualche bella esperienza da raccontare che ero con Ian.» spiegò, mentre giocherellava con le cuciture della coperta imbarazzato. «E io e lui siamo così diversi...è così intelligente, ordinato, completamente privo di ironia e mangia soltanto gli orsetti gommosi rossi. Posso sopportarlo, però, perché io mangerei tutti gli altri.» Margot si lasciò scappare una risata flebile a quella precisazione. «A volte mi fa impazzire, ma quando mi prende la mano dimentico tutto, persino la sua indifferenza e quel suo caratteraccio...ed è bello, è bello da morire.»

Prese il cuscino e lo poggiò sul viso per nascondere il suo imbarazzo. Confessare ad alta voce ciò che provava per Harry rendeva tutto più spaventoso e pericoloso. Significava rendere concreto ciò che, invece, era sempre stato nella sua testa e forse nel suo cuore. Margot lo liberò dal cuscino dopo qualche tentativo e gli scostò amorevolmente la frangia morbida che gli copriva lo sguardo incerto. Poi, gli prese le mani piccole e delicate nelle sue nodose e sorrise dolcemente, felice del fatto che suo nipote non rinunciasse mai ad innamorarsi neanche dopo la rottura con Ian.

«_Maintenant, chéri, ne fait pas tout une histoire de ça._»

«Non devo farne una tragedia? È una tragedia.» sospirò e che avesse ereditato la teatralità da suo padre era ormai un dato di fatto. «Non so neanche se a Harry piacciano i ragazzi o le ragazze, non so nulla di lui se non ciò che lui vuole condividere con me ed è ben poco.» aggiunse disperato. «Harry è come la _Luna_, una parte di lui sarà sempre nascosta.»

«E tu sei il _Sole_, _tu es mon petit soleil._»

«Non può funzionare.» ribatté mesto. «Prima di tornare a casa gli ho detto di fare una lista di cose che avrebbe tanto voluto fare e che l'avremmo spuntata insieme. Sono convinto che questa lista lo farà aprire di più al mondo. Non posso complicare tutto con i miei stupidi sentimenti, capisci?»

«I tuoi sentimenti non sono stupidi, Louis. L'amore non è mai stupido.» affermò con veemenza la donna, stringendo con forza le sue mani.

«Non so neanche se è davvero amore, _mamie._ Sono così confuso.»

«Allora non fasciarti la testa ancor prima di cadere. Non preoccuparti di nulla e...» Liberò una mano soltanto per dare un buffetto al nipote incrociare il suo sguardo incerto. «..._écoute, notre avenir sera ce qu'il doit être._»

Louis annuì, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso. _Sarà quel che sarà_. Forse, aveva ragione sua nonna. Era inutile preoccuparsi del futuro, era più utile vivere giorno per giorno, ora per ora, minuto per minuto. Doveva vivere il presente. Non a caso aveva sul suo corpo una scritta indelebile, non a caso al suo ritorno da Haiti aveva scelto di tatuarsi "_it is what it is" _sul petto, _è quello che è_.

E mentre Margot si alzava e raggiungeva la porta per concedergli tempo e spazio per riflettere, Louis la richiamò. «_Mamie?_ Puoi mantenere il segreto con gli altri?»

«Su Ian o Harry?»

«Entrambi.» Si affrettò a rispondere. «Dirò a mamma e papà di Ian tra qualche giorno.» Lei annuì. «Grazie, ti voglio bene.»

«Ti aspetto di sotto per una tazza di tè. C'è un _pain au chocolat _che ti aspetta se non l'ha mangiato prima tuo nonno.» Gli fece un occhiolino e poi scomparve oltre la porta.

Al presente, Louis avrebbe dovuto pensare soltanto al presente. E il presente al momento era sua nonna che profumava di _pain au chocolat_, suo nonno che non riusciva a rigare dritto con la sua dieta e il calore della sua famiglia.

*

Eastbourne era sempre stata stretta a Louis. Conosceva ogni stradina, ogni bottega e ogni attrazione della sua cittadina e amava quel clima rilassato che si respirava in ogni suo angolo: gli anziani che passeggiavano al parco, i bambini che si rincorrevano spensierati in spiaggia e i ragazzi sul Pier che lo affollavano.

Eppure, aveva sempre amato anche l'avventura e la libertà e le aveva trovate prima a Haiti e poi a Londra.

Per questo, si chiedeva come Luke – che da Eastbourne non si era mai allontanato - aveva fatto a trovare la sua libertà in quella piccola cittadina. Forse l'aveva trovata nella sua professione di tatuatore, forse nella ragazza che amava da anni, negli sguardi riprovevoli che gli anziani lanciavano quando si ritrovavano a passare davanti il suo studio o forse nell'eccitazione che uno di loro aveva provato quando si era fatto tatuare a settanta anni. Luke era rimasto il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto al parco a tredici anni e con il quale aveva condiviso la prima sbronza, la prima canna e tutte le esperienze dell'adolescenza. Luke era rimasto a Eastbourne, mentre lui scopriva il mondo. Luke era rimasto e basta anche nella sua vita. E ora era lì, a un passo da lui, a sistemarsi quei capelli scuri ai quali non dava mai tregua davanti lo specchio. Louis cercava di fissare il soffitto bianco della sua camera da letto e trovarlo interessante. Eppure, quello che era riuscito a trovare era soltanto una macchia di umidità nell'angolo destro della stanza.

«Quindi...» esordì l'amico, mentre infilava una t-shirt bianca che contrastava con la sua pelle ambrata e tatuata. «Sei ufficialmente su piazza.»

«Non sulla stessa piazza che intendi tu.» Precisò perché Luke aveva sempre quella strana ossessione di accoppiarlo con i suoi amici e il fatto che Louis avesse conosciuto Ian a Londra non gli era ancora andato giù. «Non voglio un ragazzo al momento.»

O meglio, ne voleva uno che non avrebbe mai potuto avere.

«Andiamo, Lou.» ridacchiò. «Tu ami innamorarti. Non fai altro che innamorarti. Non sei stato solo per più di un mese da quando avevi sedici anni.»

«Ehi, stai dicendo che sono un gigolò?» chiese Louis, poggiandosi sui gomiti e alzando il capo dal materasso.

«Affatto. Intendevo dire che non ti arrendi mai: hai questa ossessione di cercare il principe azzurro con il quale condividerai tutta la tua vita e non ti fermerai fino a quando non l'avrai trovato.»

«Cosa c'è di sbagliato nel farlo?» chiese esasperato, domandandosi perché le persone trovassero così spaventosa l'idea di innamorarsi.

«Nulla. Infatti, questa sera voglio presentati un mio amico...è un tipo a posto.»

«Dio, sei come mia nonna...volete incastrarmi con qualcuno. Vi ricordo che non siamo nel Medioevo.»

«E sentiamo un po'...» D'un tratto Luke sembrò essere quasi incuriosito, scrollandosi di dosso quell'apatia costante che lo caratterizzava. «E con chi vorrebbe incastrarti la dolce Margot?»

«Con Harry.»

«Lo strambo?»

«Cristo santo, Luke.» Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato dalla sua mancanza di tatto. «Sei proprio un caso perso.»

«Mi è uscito male.» Si scusò con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra sottili. «Beh, comunque Margot non ha tutti i torti...è un bel ragazzo.»

«Ma smettila. Sai che voglio soltanto aiutarlo. Siamo e saremo solo amici.»

«Io non regalerei mai una collana d'argento con un ciondolo che ha un certo significato ad una ragazza soltanto perché vorrei essere suo amico, Lou.»

«Tu non lo regaleresti neanche alla tua ragazza e, infatti, Camille non ha ancora un anello al dito dopo cinque anni che state insieme.»

«A noi non servono catene per stare insieme.» si giustificò il moro e Louis alzò ancora una volta gli occhi al cielo perché Camille quella catena l'avrebbe voluta e anche d'oro: Luke prima o poi lo avrebbe capito con o senza l'aiuto di Louis.

Comunque, Luke lo invitò ad alzarsi dal letto e a prendere il suo parka verde perché erano già in ritardo per la festa di Capodanno che si sarebbe tenuta in un locale sul lungomare e che non avrebbero mai potuto perdersi perché «quest'anno sarà sicuramente più divertente dello scorso anno». E Louis aveva finto di crederci anche quella volta. Dopo aver camminato per un quarto d'ora sul lungomare per raggiungere il _Trick, _già rimpiangeva di non essere rimasto a casa con i suoi familiari e i suoi cugini per il freddo e l'umidità che il suo corpo doveva sopportare stando così vicini al mare. Luke, però, non glielo avrebbe mai permesso dal momento che trascorrevano la maggior parte dell'anno separati.

«Allora, cosa fa Harry stasera?»

«Perché ti interessa?» chiese Louis accigliato a un Luke che scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so comunque. Non lo sento da Natale.»

«Ecco perché oggi sei così scontroso!»

«No, Luke. Sono scontroso perché stiamo camminando al freddo e al gelo da un quarto d'ora e al momento vorrei soltanto strangolarti.»

Luke ridacchiò prima di lanciargli un'occhiata complice e avvolgere le sue spalle con un braccio. Louis voleva soltanto trascorrere l'ultima sera dell'anno cercando di non pensare al riccio, ai suoi messaggi così formali e a quella _H _con la quale soleva firmarsi. Soprattutto, voleva non pesare ai suoi sentimenti perché era troppo presto per frequentare qualcuno, perché Harry era un'incognita che non avrebbe mai risolto, perché Harry era esattamente la persona di cui Louis avrebbe potuto innamorarsi. Voleva occuparsi soltanto del suo benessere quella sera: stare con Luke e la loro comitiva di amici, bere e brindare al nuovo anno, ballare e divertirsi. Per questo, allacciò un braccio intorno alla vita stretta di Luke ed entrò nel locale con uno spirito tutto nuovo: ammirò le grandi pareti vetrate che lasciavano libera la vista verso il mare e il cielo buio e sorrise quando gli misero in mano il primo drink della serata.

Pensare al presente non era mai stato più facile di così.

*

Louis amava guardare il mare. Lo rilassava sedersi sulla spiaggia di ciottoli bianchi e grigi, raccogliere le ginocchia al petto e puntare lo sguardo sulle onde che si rincorrevano senza fermarsi mai. Era come guardare se stesso perché era lui stesso il mare. Era una forza della natura con i suoi obiettivi infiniti, la sua voglia di cambiare il mondo e aiutare chiunque lo circondasse. Quel mare – che fosse burrascoso o calmo – lo portava nei suoi occhi, nei suoi ricordi e nel suo cuore. Quel mare era anche un luogo, quello del silenzio, dove Louis si nascondeva a pensare.

Quella notte non importava che la mezzanotte fosse passata da un po' e che il vento umido scompigliasse la sua frangia morbida. Quella notte la Luna si specchiava nivea nel mare creando riflessi argentati tra le onde che ne arricciavano la superficie. Abbandonata la folla e la musica ridondante del locale, Louis era tornato nel suo luogo del silenzio, una piccola baia non lontana dal Pier illuminato a festa. Aveva un potere rassicurante, quasi come il tetto del palazzo del suo migliore amico a Londra: bastava chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi cullare del vento o dal rumore delle onde. Non si curò del fischio lontano dei fuochi d'artificio, né delle grida dei passanti e dei gabbiani in volo nel cielo scuro perché a far rumore quella volta erano i suoi pensieri.

Dovette frenare l'impulso di chiamare Niall e augurargli _buon anno _perché era impegnato nel suo turno in ospedale. Non pensò minimamente a tornare a casa e spiegare ai suoi come mai fosse già di ritorno. Voleva rimanere nel suo luogo, quello che portava nel cuore da una vita intera, e lasciare che piano a piano tutti i pensieri gli scivolassero di dosso e che in lui rimanesse il vuoto. E così fu grazie al mare. Arrivò il vuoto nel suo petto e quest'ultimo chiese di essere riempito dopo pochi istanti. Lo fece ascoltando la sua preghiera silenziosa e forse anche quella che aveva formulato il suo cuore all'insaputa della sua mente.

«_Lou._»

Rabbrividì a quel nomignolo sussurrato con voce roca e quasi la mano che stringeva il suo cellulare tremò.

«Ehi.» si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse, ma non servì a nulla perché la sua voce risultò sempre sottile e incerta anche quando pronunciò «buon anno, Harry».

Si sentì incerto, insicuro, un ragazzino alle prime armi, fino a quando Harry non interruppe quel silenzio assordante con un «_buon anno anche a te, Lou»._

«Allora, ho interrotto i tuoi festeggiamenti?»

«_Non proprio_.» ridacchiò. «_In realtà, abbiamo aspettato la mezzanotte nel ristorante di Will e poi mi sono appisolato sulla poltrona mentre guardavo il fuoco del camino_.»

E Louis sorrise perché immaginare Harry raggomitolato su una poltrona con un maglione caldo a coprirgli il busto e dei riccioli che scendevano sulle gote arrossate era forse uno dei modi migliori per iniziare il suo anno.

«Io sto guardando la luna che si specchia nel mare.»

«_E com'è?_»

«Come te. Con un lato sempre nascosto.» azzardò con il respiro tremolante e, prima che Harry potesse rispondere a quel pensiero fin troppo rivelatore, aggiunse «e comunque, sono al freddo e al gelo in spiaggia soltanto per parlare con te...se mi ammalo, dovrai prenderti cura di me.»

Louis non seppe dire quale fu l'affermazione più sbagliata tra le due: insinuare che non avrebbe mai conosciuto del tutto il ragazzo oppure che avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di lui.

A posteriori, avrebbe detto entrambe perché «_sai che non so prendermi cura neanche di me stesso, come potrei prendermi cura di te?»_ chiese il riccio.

E forse quelle semplici parole, dette con una certa amarezza, lo colpirono in pieno petto e lo riportarono alla realtà, a una realtà dove gli incoraggiamenti di Luke e sua nonna erano pressoché inutili perché Harry non era capace di prendersi cura di un'altra persona e forse non voleva neanche provare sulla sua pelle cosa fosse l'amore. Non avrebbe saputo come controllare qualcosa più grande di lui, di loro. E non pensò neanche che lui stesso avrebbe potuto prendersi cura di entrambi perché non era giusto, perché l'amore era equilibrio, perché ci aveva già provato con Ian e non aveva funzionato. Louis chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro, poi li aprì e volse il suo sguardo alla distesa scura che aveva davanti a sé per ritrovare la calma, per svuotare la mente da quei pensieri e il cuore dal dolore che quelle parole avevano provocato.

«_Lou, va tutto bene?_»

_No._

«Tutto bene.» cercò di non far tremare la voce.

«_Comunque, mi ha fatto piacere parlare con te._» affermò dopo qualche istante. «_Avrei voluto farlo prima, ma non volevo disturbarti._»

«Non mi avresti disturbato...non faccio altro che rimpinzarmi di _pain au chocolat _e uscire con i miei amici.»

E forse sarebbe stato meglio non nominare quel semplice dolce che sua nonna soleva preparare perché Harry iniziò la sua crociata contro chiunque non mangiasse il pudding inglese durante le feste natalizie. Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, dimenticando tutto il resto, quando Harry gli promise che prima o poi avrebbe assaggiato il pudding preparato da suo fratello e se ne sarebbe innamorato.

«Quindi quando torni a Londra?»

«_A metà gennaio._»

«Non ci sarai per la mia laurea.»

«_Mi dispiace, Lou. L'azienda mi ha concesso più giorni di ferie e voglio stare qui con la mia famiglia._» Louis annuì, pur sapendo che il riccio non avrebbe potuto vederlo, e si sforzò di capire il suo punto di vista: Harry aveva bisogno del calore e degli abbracci della sua famiglia prima di tornare nella fredda e grigia Londra e andava bene così. Louis non era così egoista da avanzare pretese su di lui. Lui e Harry erano amici, soltanto amici, niente di più e niente di meno. «_Festeggeremo la tua laurea con una partita a scarabeo al mio ritorno!_»

«Non ne sarei così sicuro se fossi in te.» ribatté, alzando gli occhi al cielo buio di gennaio: poi, con la coda dell'occhio vide una figura familiare avvicinarsi e seppe che quel loro momento fosse giunto al termine. «Ora devo andare.»

«_Va bene. Ci sentiamo presto, no?_»

«Certo.» Quel suo tono speranzoso gli scaldò il petto. «Ciao, Harry.»

«_Ciao, Lou._»

Ebbe soltanto il tempo di riporre il cellulare nel suo parka verde prima che Luke lo raggiungesse e gli lasciasse una pacca sulla spalla destra.

«Ti ho cercato ovunque...poi, all'improvviso, ho realizzato che avrei potuto trovarti in un posto soltanto.»

«Dovevo fare una telefonata.»

«A chi?»

«Niall.»

E Louis non avrebbe voluto mentire, per lo meno non a Luke, ma il suo istinto gli suggeriva di proteggere quel poco che aveva con Harry dai giudizi altrui perché era troppo prezioso per essere sciupato. Qualcosa gli suggeriva anche che Luke conoscesse la verità, ma apprezzò la sua scelta di non farglielo notare. Rimasero su quella piccola rientranza della costa rocciosa per tutta la notte fino a quando l'alba non illuminò tenuemente i loro volti stanchi e il Pier come ogni anno. A Louis piaceva costruire nuovi ricordi sulle loro vecchie abitudini: una bottiglia di champagne, qualche sigaretta e tante risate che avevano il potere di squarciare il silenzio bastavano ad entrambi per essere felici nel presente.

Ai suoi sentimenti per Harry, alla sua laurea e al ritorno a Londra, ci avrebbe pensato domani.


	6. Capitolo Sei

** _ _ **

** **

L'ultima volta in cui Louis era stato nell'appartamento di Niall risaliva a un mese prima. Tante cose erano cambiate dal giorno in cui, tremante, aveva consegnato il suo regalo di Natale a Harry e aveva baciato la sua guancia morbida. Le vacanze natalizie erano giunte al termine e gennaio aveva portato con sé delle novità - Louis, sostenuto da sua nonna, aveva comunicato ai suoi genitori la rottura con Ian – e riconfermato alcune certezze, ossia l'amore che i due provavano per suo figlio indipendentemente dalle sue scelte personali e la diffidenza che suo nonno Robert provava per «_quel damerino con la puzza sotto il naso_». Qualche giorno dopo, aveva partecipato alla sua cerimonia di laurea con l'intera famiglia e gli amici lasciandosi alle spalle l'università e, finalmente, entrando nel mondo degli adulti. Aveva capito che quel mondo non lo spaventava affatto perché non vedeva l'ora di mettersi alla prova e di fare ciò per cui aveva studiato negli anni precedenti. Per questo aveva inviato il suo curriculum a molte organizzazioni non governative per le quali avrebbe voluto lavorare, ma il suo sogno era farlo con la stessa associazione con la quale anni prima, appena diciottenne, era partito per Haiti. Infatti, un giorno di metà gennaio aveva sostenuto un colloquio alla _Thousand Hearts Foundation _e ora aspettava il loro verdetto.

Alla fine dello stesso mese, lo aspettava in quella stanza così familiare, inebriato dall'odore di vaniglia che le coperte del letto sul quale era disteso emanavano e dove risuonavano soltanto i suoi sbuffi e il ticchettio delle dita di Harry sulla tastiera del computer. Nonostante l'ansia del verdetto, guardare Harry affaccendarsi nel suo lavoro lo rilassava. Perché osservarlo nei suoi gesti eleganti, nella concentrazione che gli contraeva il volto e nei sorrisi che ogni tanto gli rivolgeva ruotando la testa riccioluta nella sua direzione lo faceva sentire bene. Gli faceva pensare di essere davvero parte della sua vita dal momento che era disteso sul suo letto, di aver raggiunto un livello di confidenza tale da dimenticare qualsiasi sua incertezza, di essere stato accettato come amico. E non importava se Louis avesse cominciato a sviluppare nei suoi confronti sentimenti che con l'amicizia avevano poco a che fare, aveva imparato che avrebbe preso ciò che Harry gli avrebbe dato.

«_È quel che è, sarà quel che sarà_» continuava a ripetersi.

E non importava neanche se quella sua attitudine fosse pericolosa per il suo cuore e i suoi sentimenti dal momento che Harry si fidava ogni giorno di più, rivolgeva al maggiore sorrisi sempre più ampi ornati dalle sue fossette e aveva occhi meno cupi e più brillanti del solito. Non importava che Louis avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di lui da un momento all'altro soltanto con un altro sorriso o uno sguardo perché se lo avesse fatto non avrebbe rimpianto nulla: tutti i sospiri, i battiti del suo cuore, i brividi sulla sua pelle lo facevano sentire così bene da dimenticare persino che essere al suo fianco e non poterlo avere facesse male. Importava, invece, che Harry si sentisse talmente a suo agio da condividere i suoi orsetti gommosi con Louis sapendo già che il maggiore avrebbe mangiato i verdi e i gialli e non lo avrebbe giudicato, da non sobbalzare più trovando al mattino Louis che faceva colazione nella sua cucina perché ormai quella presenza era diventata tanto familiare quanto necessaria, da cercare un qualsiasi contatto con lui mentre guardavano uno dei tanti documentari che il riccio sceglieva, da non chiedergli più incerto e imbarazzato di giocare a scarabeo ma da sistemare la plancia orgoglioso sotto ai suoi occhi. Louis teneva ad Harry in un modo profondo e puro, così puro da voler soltanto il suo bene e la sua serenità. E se questo significava farsi da parte, lui lo avrebbe fatto.

«Allora, hai fatto la lista che ti avevo chiesto?» chiese, mettendosi a sedere con le gambe incrociate.

Harry annuì, non distogliendo lo sguardo accigliato dal computer. In quel momento, lo chignon in cui erano raccolti i suoi riccioli affilava maggiormente la linea affilata della sua mascella e scopriva quella elegante del suo collo niveo: Louis pensò di non aver mai visto qualcosa di più bello in vita sua e provò vergogna nel formulare quei pensieri quando, a un metro di distanza da lui, il minore era concentrato nel suo lavoro. Avrebbe voluto averlo tutto per sé, avrebbe persino accettato di giocare a scarabeo o guardare uno di quei suoi noiosi documentari pur di viverlo. Per questo, quando il riccio si limitò ad annuire e a non dire nient'altro, Louis alzò gli occhi al soffitto bianco.

«Non alzare gli occhi al cielo con me, Lou.» mugugnò con gli occhi verdi sempre rivolti allo schermo. «Se vuoi dirmi qualcosa, dimmela e basta.»

«Hai gli occhi anche sulla nuca? Oppure, forse, sono diventato così prevedibile?»

«Forse, ti ho visto semplicemente nel riflesso dello specchio.» ribatté, indicando lo specchio rettangolare appoggiato alla parete alla sua destra e lasciando Louis a boccheggiare dietro le sue spalle. «E non pensare che non ti abbia visto seminare gli orsetti gommosi sul mio letto.»

«Ti stai proprio sbagliando.» mentì Louis, incrociando le braccia al petto e facendo una linguaccia conscio ormai che Harry lo vedesse nello specchio. Comunque, la sua permalosità passò in secondo piano quando sentì il minore ridacchiare candidamente a quel suo gesto. «Allora, questa lista?»

Harry sbuffò prima di aprire un cassetto della scrivania e porgergli un foglietto bianco. Forse, sarebbe meglio specificare che Louis, eccitato come era di leggerlo, glielo strappò dalle mani ignorando il verso contrariato che fuoriuscì dalle labbra rosse e piene dell'altro.

«_Chiedere a qualcuno di uscire_» lesse a bassa voce Louis, alzando lo sguardo su Harry e scoprendo che il riccio avesse messo da parte il lavoro e lo guardasse ansioso.

E il petto di Louis venne invaso dalla tenerezza al pensiero che Harry non avesse mai chiesto a qualcuno un vero e proprio appuntamento. Gli sembrava impossibile dal momento che il suo bell'aspetto avrebbe dovuto avvantaggiarlo in quel campo, poi si ricordò della sua difficoltà nel socializzare, del suo essere poco affettuoso e della sua schiettezza che passava per maleducazione la maggior parte delle volte: agli occhi di qualsiasi altra persona erano ostacoli insormontabili in una relazione. Agli occhi di qualsiasi altra persona Harry era il suo _Asperger_. Tuttavia, non lo era agli occhi blu di Louis che ora lo guardavano lucidi.

«_Fare un viaggio_» mormorò, ridacchiando quando lesse ciò che le parentesi racchiudevano – _senza mamma o Will _– e Harry si giustificò facendo spallucce.

Capiva il desiderio del minore di assaporare quella libertà che un ventunenne avrebbe dovuto già saggiare. Capiva, però, anche sua madre e suo fratello che lo avevano protetto fino a quel momento: Harry avrebbe potuto perdersi facilmente e non solo tra le stradine di una città a lui sconosciuta, ma tra i meandri delle sue paranoie e insicurezze se non avesse avuto un faro a guidarlo.

«_Avere un animale domestico_» gli fece pensare di avere qualcosa in comune con il ragazzo che lo guardava non perdendosi neanche una delle sue espressioni.

Perché neanche Louis aveva mai avuto un cane, un gatto o un pesce rosso a fargli compagnia nella sua infanzia o nella sua adolescenza e non ne aveva mai capito il motivo. Tuttavia, non chiese a se stesso il motivo che aveva impedito a Harry di avere un animale perché «_sai che non so prendermi cura neanche di me stesso, come potrei prendermi cura di te?_» ancora risuonava forte nella sua testa.

«_Pilotare un aereo_» lo fece deglutire rumorosamente, invece.

Perché ormai era chiara a tutti la passione che legava Harry agli aerei – non si separava mai neanche dal ciondolo che Louis gli aveva regalato a Natale - ma riuscire a pilotarne uno senza alcuna qualifica era davvero impossibile. Eppure, Louis non perse le speranze perché suo nonno Robert era un pilota in pensione della _British Airlines_ e doveva pur significare qualcosa. Non pensava che Harry avrebbe potuto pilotare un vero aereo, ma suo nonno avrebbe potuto organizzare un incontro con dei veri piloti e fargli passare un bel pomeriggio.

Rigirò il foglio tra le sue mani e «hai dimenticato il quinto punto!» esclamò.

«Devo ancora pensarci su in realtà.» Scrollò le spalle e aggiunse incerto «pensi che siano fattibili?» prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore.

«Penso di sì, Harry.» Gli rivolse un grande sorriso perché chi era lui per infrangere i suoi sogni? «Dove vorresti fare il tuo primo viaggio? Mare, città o montagna?»

«Mare.» si affrettò a rispondere, incrociando il suo sguardo: i suoi occhi brillarono un po' quando diede quella risposta. «Vorrei tanto vedere il mare, quello blu, dove si scorge anche una sfumatura di verde, quello in cui il Sole e la Luna si riflettono ed è sempre uno spettacolo, Lou.»

Louis annuì soltanto perché non c'era nient'altro da aggiungere. Perché gli occhi non più cupi di Harry, il suo sorriso raggiante e la voce emozionata nel pronunciare quelle parole avevano già detto abbastanza. Abbassò lo sguardo e lo portò sul foglio che giaceva nella sua mano, il cui palmo era coperto dal polsino della felpa ocra che indossava. Poi, lo piegò più volte fino a trasformarlo in un aeroplanino, come quelli che realizzava da bambino e che faceva volare d'estate insieme a suo nonno nel cortile della loro villetta. Non era estate, non erano in giardino e non c'era neanche nonno Robert, ma lo fece volare ugualmente e dopo qualche istante il piccolo aeroplano di carta atterrò sul grembo di Harry, il cui sorriso divenne sempre più ampio fino a sfociare in una risata bambinesca.

E Louis fu felice di prendersene tutto il merito.

*

«Harry oggi è così noioso.»

La fine di gennaio si avvicinava inesorabilmente e Louis non aveva ancora ricevuto una risposta dalla _Thousand Hearts Foundation_: quel giorno era insopportabile e aveva l'audacia di dirselo da solo perché sapeva riconoscere quando esagerava. E aveva esagerato entrando in camera di Harry soltanto perché nel suo appartamento si annoiava, infastidendolo con stupide domande e poi passando al suo migliore amico Niall quando il riccio lo aveva cacciato _educatamente _dalla sua stanza.

«Harry non è noioso.» affermò Niall, con lo sguardo rivolto ad un caso clinico che aveva tra le mani. «E prima che tu possa dirlo, non sono noioso neanche io» aggiunse, voltando la pagina.

«Il primo sintomo dell'essere noiosi è proprio la negazione.»

«Credo che non fosse proprio così, Lou.» ridacchiò l'irlandese, non degnandolo comunque di uno sguardo. «E scusaci se dobbiamo essere scrupolosi nel nostro lavoro e se nelle nostre mani passano pazienti e migliaia di sterline ogni giorno.»

Louis annuì – alzando gli occhi al cielo, che novità – perché conosceva le responsabilità dei loro lavori. Niall era un medico e non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro. Invece, Harry come analista finanziario doveva studiare e analizzare il bilancio dell'azienda per stabilirne lo stato di salute e valutare le prospettive economiche, valori mobiliari, azioni e obbligazioni per dare un giudizio proiettato nel futuro sul suo valore e sulle relative opportunità d'investimento. Insomma, Louis aveva capito fin dal primo momento che non facesse per lui e grazie tanto. Non aveva mai amato i numeri o forse erano loro a non amare lui.

«Come è possibile che non sia abbastanza responsabile per avere un animale domestico o viaggiare da solo, ma che lo sia per maneggiare tutti quei soldi o prendere decisioni importanti?»

«Con i numeri è un mago e questo è abbastanza.» ribatté Niall distrattamente, poi alzò lo sguardo dai suoi fogli e lo posò su Louis, seduto al suo fianco sul divano. «Ti ha fatto leggere la lista?»

L'altro annuì sorridente e Niall notò che quello fosse il primo sorriso che il suo amico aveva fatto quel giorno. «L'ho letta...vedrò cosa posso fare.»

«Perché fai tutto questo per lui?»

«Perché ne ha bisogno.» affermò sinceramente. «Non è soltanto la sua sindrome. Harry è Harry ed è un ragazzo che ha il diritto di sognare e realizzare ciò che il suo cuore desidera. Non c'è una singola cosa che lui non possa fare nella sua vita.»

«Sei sicuro che sia solo per lui?»

«È anche un po' per me.» Le labbra di Niall si incurvarono leggermente a quella confessione. «Mi rende felice aiutarlo. Mi rende felice il fatto che lui si fidi completamente di me. Mi rende felice stargli accanto e accompagnarlo in questa nuova fase della sua vita. È bello, non credi? Essere felici perché qualcun altro lo è.»

«Lisa dice che potrebbe fargli bene e lo è, è bello.» asserì l'irlandese. «Ma è altrettanto facile deludere le sue aspettative, no?»

«Non voglio deluderlo.» Louis fu categorico nel dirlo. «Abbiate fiducia in me...non sono soltanto il Louis che a diciotto anni è partito per Haiti con un semplice zaino in spalle e tante speranze, sono anche il Louis che è tornato per rimanere, che si è laureato e che si è fatto carico di alcune responsabilità.»

«Quindi non c'è nessun altro motivo?»

«Sì, suppongo. Perché? Cos'altro dovrebbe esserci?»

«Non lo so...magari ti piace?» Niall lo disse con una naturalezza che non si addiceva a quella domanda, soprattutto a Louis che era rimasto pietrificato al suo fianco.

«Chi?»

«Harry.»

Trascorse un istante. Un istante in cui Louis pensò seriamente di rivelare al suo migliore amico ciò che provava per il riccio, come quel sentimento cresceva giorno per giorno e sorriso per sorriso, come il suo petto si riscaldasse ad ogni piccolo passo avanti che il minore compieva. Un istante in cui Louis pensò anche alle conseguenze che quella rivelazione avrebbe portato con sé. Pochi minuti prima aveva implorato l'irlandese di avere fiducia in lui, di credere che avrebbe potuto aiutare Harry senza complicazioni e problemi. Tuttavia, i suoi sentimenti rappresentavano delle grandi complicazioni, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto mandare tutto a monte. Trascorse un istante e Louis si abbandonò a una risata amara, quella che segnò la sua rassegnazione.

«Tu sei tutto matto.» ribatté, guardandolo negli occhi e sperando di ingannarlo. «Voglio soltanto aiutarlo ed essere suo amico.»

Niall alzò le mani in segno di resa e tornò a leggere i fogli che aveva in mano. Louis sperò di esser stato convincente. Perché ammettere ad alta voce i suoi sentimenti avrebbe significato allontanarsi e non poteva farlo ora che per Harry era diventato la chiave per spuntare gli elementi di quella lista. C'era in gioco qualcosa di più grande della sua stupida cotta. C'era Harry, c'era la sua fiducia e c'erano i suoi sorrisi, tutti troppo preziosi per perderli in quel modo.

«Mi annoio.» affermò apatico, quando quei pensieri divennero troppo rumorosi persino per la sua testa.

«Non vedo l'ora che la _Thousand Hearts _ti prenda a lavorare con sé.» sbuffò Niall, passando una mano tra i capelli castani. «Almeno avrai qualcosa da fare e non sarai qui tutto il giorno.»

«Non è detto che lo faccia, ci sono persone più qualificate di me.»

«Lo farà.» disse solenne Niall e Louis sperò che l'irlandese avesse ragione anche quella volta. «Ora, devo continuare a lavorare. Non disturbarmi e non disturbare neanche Harry.»

«Me ne vado.» sospirò Louis, conscio di aver trascorso fin troppo tempo in quell'appartamento quel giorno. Si alzò dal divano e si infilò il parka verde avendo premura di coprire il capo con il suo cappellino bordeaux. Prima di andar via, aggiunse con un sorriso sghembo «vado a farmi una birra con Nick...persino lui è meno noioso di voi due!».

Chiuse il portone dietro di sé un istante prima che qualcosa ne colpisse la superficie scura: sentì un tonfo sordo e poi un'imprecazione. Niall doveva aver lanciato un cuscino nella sua direzione e Louis non riuscì a trattenere una risata e anche un dito medio volto all'amico dal momento che era riuscito a schivarlo. Fortunatamente, disse Louis a se stesso, la mira dell'irlandese faceva davvero schifo.

*

Louis aveva provato quel senso di nausea misto a paura ed eccitazione soltanto una volta prima di allora: risaliva a poco prima di un anno fa, quando aveva incontrato i signori Graham nella loro grande e lussuosa villa di Hampstead. Era inutile ricordare a se stesso quanto fosse andato male quell'incontro perché Louis non apparteneva a quel mondo fatto di sorrisi ipocriti, tartine e champagne. Louis era più un tipo da chiacchiere davanti al camino con una tazza fumante di tè in mano e un sorriso onesto sulle labbra.

Quel giorno sentiva la stessa ansia, ma sperava vivamente che l'incontro sarebbe andato meglio. Lo desiderava con tutto il cuore perché era la famiglia di Harry che avrebbe dovuto incontrare, perché era il compleanno della testa riccioluta che occupava sempre i suoi pensieri, perché voleva fare una bella impressione per una volta e a Louis raramente importava del giudizio altrui.

Quella volta, però, era del tutto differente.

Voleva piacere alla famiglia di Harry e non sapeva neanche spiegarsi il perché dal momento che non sapeva neanche se il riccio avesse parlato di lui a casa. Eppure, disse a se stesso, Harry lo aveva invitato al pranzo del suo compleanno. Doveva pur significare qualcosa. E per Louis significava molto dal momento che aveva indossato i suoi jeans più stretti e il maglione grigio che lasciava intravedere qualche centimetro delle sue clavicole soltanto per risultare più carino ai suoi occhi. Prima di suonare il campanello, si sistemò la frangia morbida sulla fronte e prese un respiro profondo.

Era solo Harry. Era solo un compleanno. Non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi.

E lo realizzò quando il portone si aprì e un paio di occhi verdi brillanti comparvero: fu come se tutte le paure, ansie e preoccupazioni si fossero volatizzate alla vista del viso di Harry, ornato soltanto da un sorriso e due fossette da bambino. Louis avanzò di un passo e lo abbracciò, imprimendo due baci sulle sue guance morbide: non pensò che quel gesto avrebbe potuto intimidirlo o infastidirlo, in quel momento Louis non pensò affatto. Perché il suo corpo reagì spontaneamente alla sua vista, la mente venne annebbiata dal suo profumo di vaniglia e i sensi intorpiditi dalla sua vicinanza. Non importò, però, perché Harry non impiegò molto a ricambiare il suo abbraccio e stringerlo al suo petto.

«Buon compleanno!» mormorò al suo orecchio, mentre i ricci lasciati liberi solleticavano la sua guancia. «E che eleganza!» aggiunse quando si allontanò da lui tanto quanto bastava per guardarlo interamente, le mani ancora ferme sul suo petto.

Harry aveva già indossato una camicia color panna e liscia come la seta prima di quel momento – il suo guardaroba per il lavoro ne era pieno – ma Louis non aveva mai visto il minore così a suo agio con quell'indumento. Per la prima volta, Harry non gli sembrò imbarazzato nell'indossare quella camicia che lasciava intravedere gli avambracci e, soprattutto, il petto tatuato dal momento che era sbottonata fino allo sterno. Quel particolare, insieme a tanti altri, azzerò la sua salivazione in un istante. Quando poi i suoi occhioni blu vagarono verso il basso e notarono le gambe slanciate racchiuse in un pantalone nero e aderente, Louis ebbe quasi un capogiro. Per fortuna, c'erano le braccia forti dell'altro a sostenerlo ancora.

«Mamma mi ha vietato le camicie a quadri o le mie t-shirt oggi.»

«Beh, da questo momento in poi sono vietate anche quando sei con me.» ribatté Louis, dandogli un colpetto sul petto e sentendolo tremolare sotto il suo tocco a causa di una risata.

E quanto era bella quella risata! Era pulita, limpida, non sporcata da preoccupazioni e ansie. Quel suono, ascoltato così di rado, portava Louis a estraniarsi dal resto del mondo e, infatti, si concentrò soltanto sul viso del minore, sulle sue mani grandi che gli stringevano i fianchi e sul calore che la loro vicinanza generava. Eppure, di questo Louis ne era fortemente convinto, nessuno poteva evadere dalla realtà per troppo perché dopo alcuni istanti quel suono venne sporcato da un'altra voce, che il maggiore non riconobbe ma che fu familiare al suo orecchio. Si allontanarono bruscamente e quella volta fu Harry a schiarirsi la voce e poi a nascondere le mani in tasca.

«Mamma, Will...questo è Louis, un amico.» affermò, concentrando l'attenzione di Louis sulla donna e sul ragazzo che aveva davanti a sé.

Anne, nonostante fossero passati anni da quando quella foto che la ritraeva era stata scattata, rimaneva sempre una bella donna con il suo vestito azzurro, il sorriso dolce e gli occhi blu che sembravano scrutare ogni dettaglio nella stanza. William, invece, era ormai un uomo: gli stessi occhi blu di sua madre ornavano un viso scolpito e dai tratti che ricalcavano quelli di suo fratello. Mettendo da parte l'imbarazzo, Louis si sentì così fortunato a conoscerli perché significava scoprire un nuovo tassello della vita del riccio. Anne e Will erano la sua famiglia e ora lo guardavano sorridenti, fin troppo sorridenti per chi aveva visto il proprio figlio o fratello avvinghiato a un altro uomo sull'uscio di un appartamento.

«Finalmente!» esordì Anne, mentre si sporgeva a stringere la mano di Louis vigorosamente. «Harry non fa altro che parlare di te.»

Le guance di Louis si scaldarono all'istante alla candida affermazione della donna e cercò di non risultare troppo imbarazzato perché, insomma, il fatto che Harry avesse parlato di lui a sua madre o a suo fratello gli faceva quasi tremare le ginocchia.

«Mamma!» la ammonì il riccio.

«Tranquillo, Louis.» Toccò a Will a stemperare l'imbarazzo creato da sua madre. «La maggior parte delle volte non lo ascoltiamo neanche.» aggiunse con un sorriso quasi gemello di Harry, ma più sghembo e sfrontato.

Harry lo trascinò sbrigativo qualche metro più in là e Louis li vide scambiarsi qualche scappellotto e pizzicotto: _cose tra fratelli, _suppose. Prima che Anne potesse intavolare una conversazione, arrivarono Niall e Lisa a distogliere l'attenzione della donna da lui e Louis rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo. Promise a se stesso di essere più gentile con l'irlandese d'ora in poi soltanto per ripagarlo di quel favore: non era pronto a un interrogatorio in quel momento e, forse, non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Nella mezz'ora successiva Louis non prese parte spesso alla conversazione: era più impegnato a cercare somiglianze tra i tre Styles che aveva davanti. E non parlava di somiglianze fisiche perché era chiaro che avessero lo stesso sorriso e gli stessi tratti definiti del viso. Louis, infatti, ricercò le somiglianze nei loro gesti, nelle espressioni facciali o verbali: notò che i tre avessero la stessa abitudine di gesticolare oppure che parlassero più lentamente del solito. E non poté far a meno di sorridere quando riconobbe sul volto di Anne un'espressione dolce ed estremamente orgogliosa nell'osservare i suoi figli così simili e, allo stesso tempo, così diversi. Perché Harry e William avevano le stesse braccia forti tatuate, gli stessi capelli castani e le stesse labbra piene e rosse, ma sotto la superficie erano agli antipodi.

Erano seduti in soggiorno a parlare delle attrazioni che quella mattina Anne aveva visitato quando Louis si alzò per prendere un'altra birra in cucina e si scontrò con William che badava ai fornelli da qualche minuto: soltanto in quel momento, ricordò che il ragazzo avesse un suo ristorante a Manchester e che avrebbe cucinato il pranzo per tutti. Gli rivolse un sorriso di scuse per averlo intralciato e poi lanciò uno sguardo al forno semiaperto che faceva intravedere un arrosto e delle patate: Louis dovette trattenere un verso di approvazione sentendo l'odore che fuoriusciva dall'elettrodomestico.

«Tu sei il traditore del pudding, vero?» gli chiese Will prima che riuscisse ad aprire la sua birra. «Sei il divoratore di _pain au chocolat_.»

«Sono io.» Alzò i palmi delle mani in segno di resa. «Mia nonna è francese, quindi sono giustificato.»

«Lo so.» ridacchiò Will, mescolando quello che doveva essere purè nella pentola sul fuoco. «Harry mi parla spesso di te.»

E Louis lo cercò nella parte opposta della stanza rettangolare, dove il riccio sorrideva a sua madre che delicatamente gli carezzava una guancia. Si sentì quasi un intruso a osservare quella scena così intima e familiare: un istante dopo, infatti, distolse lo sguardo e lo rivolse a William, che già lo osservava sornione.

«E cosa ti dice?»

«Non so se te lo posso dire.» Fece un occhiolino. «Cose tra fratelli.»

«Allora non posso proprio capirle.» E forse era una mezza verità perché Louis aveva Niall ed era la figura più simile a un fratello che aveva nella sua vita. «Sono figlio unico.»

«Peccato.» ribatté, accennando un sorriso. «Quando ero un ragazzino, avrei tanto voluto essere figlio unico. Harry mi faceva impazzire e non facevamo altro che discutere. Una volta, quando mamma era a lavoro, l'ho chiuso nel sottoscala per un pomeriggio intero...eravamo come cane e gatto. Forse, ero io a non capirlo...ero soltanto un ragazzino.»

Louis annuì, pensando all'infanzia dei fratelli Styles e alla sua: era figlio unico, ma la solitudine non era mai stata un peso perché non l'aveva mai vissuta. I suoi nonni, i suoi cugini e i suoi genitori non lo avevano mai fatto sentire solo. Sentiva, però, la mancanza di qualcuno che fosse la sua metà, qualcuno con il quale avrebbe condiviso gioie e dolori, vittorie e insuccessi, qualcuno con cui sentirsi a casa soltanto con uno sguardo. Poi, pensava a Johannah e a Ethan alle prese con un altro bambino e sorrideva perché era già un miracolo che fossero riusciti a crescere Louis in quel modo. Erano due eterni Peter Pan, ma a Louis era sempre piaciuto quel lato del loro carattere.

«E poi?»

«Poi ho capito di essere soltanto un idiota.» gli confessò, ridacchiando. «Non importa come appaia agli altri, Harry è mio fratello e lo amo in un modo così profondo da non riuscire neanche a spiegarlo. È una spina nel fianco la maggior parte del tempo, ma è la _mia _spina nel fianco e va bene così.»

A Louis William piaceva molto: era spontaneo, socievole e sfacciato. Pensava che Harry fosse fortunato ad averlo al suo fianco perché lo avrebbe sempre protetto e difeso: a volte i legami di sangue risultavano essere deboli, altre, invece, più forti che mai. E quello era il loro caso: la sindrome del minore aveva cercato di dividerli, ma niente – pensò Louis, guardando Harry sorridere – era più forte dell'amore.

«È un bravo ragazzo.» aggiunse William, incrociando le braccia al petto e volgendo lo sguardo al fratello.

«Lo è.» concluse, prima di ricambiare il suo sorriso e tornare in soggiorno.

Quella volta Louis non si imbarazzò ad ammetterlo. Harry avrebbe potuto essere imbronciato, strano e fastidioso per la maggior parte del tempo, ma quando sorrideva – un sorriso vero, quello con le fossette e quella luce particolare negli occhi verde smeraldo – illuminava l'intera stanza e a Louis questo bastava. Bastava che fosse sereno, che addirittura fosse felice nei suoi momenti buoni, semplicemente che stesse bene. Per questo, quando vide il suo sguardo incupirsi e il suo volto farsi pensieroso durante il pranzo, Louis lo richiamò, sporgendosi nella sua direzione per avere un po' di intimità in quel tavolo così rumoroso.

«Ehi.» sussurrò, guardando con disappunto un ricciolo ribelle che copriva il suo sguardo. «Che c'è? Non sei felice?»

«Sono felice.»

Il tono piatto con cui rispose non convinse il maggiore del tutto. «E allora perché hai quel muso lungo?»

«Will.» sospirò. «Deve sempre farsi bello agli occhi di tutti...persino ai tuoi.»

«Non capisco.» Louis scosse la testa, cercando di immaginare cosa avesse scatenato quel broncio sul suo volto.

«_Quando verrai a Manchester, cucinerò esclusivamente per te nel mio ristorante...» _Harry scimmiottò la voce di suo fratello a bassa voce e sembrò quasi essere tornato un bambino. «Chi si crede di essere? Ti conosce da un giorno. E poi, al diavolo, anche io so cucinare.»

Il cipiglio sul volto di Louis subito si trasformò in una smorfia divertita perché ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato stava accadendo per davvero: Harry era geloso e non gli importava il perché sinceramente. Perché per essere geloso Harry doveva provare un qualsiasi sentimento per Louis e questo doveva significare che il riccio si fosse affezionato a lui, così come lo aveva fatto con Niall anni prima. Ed era questo a essere straordinario, non la gelosia che il più piccolo provava per suo fratello, una gelosia ingiustificata perché William aveva soltanto fatto una battuta sulle scarse capacità culinarie di Louis.

«Sei geloso.»

«Cosa?»

«Non lo ripeterò, Harry.» E il suo sorriso si fece sempre più ampio.

«Non è vero.»

«Sì che lo è.»

«Forse.» Harry tentennò.

«Sì, invece.»

«Okay, è vero.» affermò imbronciato.

«Andiamo.» Louis attorcigliò intorno al suo indice quel ricciolo ribelle fino a portarlo dietro il suo orecchio e, soltanto allora, ebbe la sua completa attenzione: Harry, seppur ancora imbronciato, si voltò nella sua direzione. «Will voleva soltanto prendermi in giro e scherzare...e quando andrò a Manchester lui cucinerà anche per te perché ci andremo insieme, okay?»

Con Harry bisognava saper mercanteggiare o trovare un punto di incontro perché lui non avrebbe mai fatto un passo indietro o rinunciato facilmente alla sua visione delle cose. Solitamente significava dover giocare a lunghissime partite a scarabeo oppure guardare noiosi documentari sull'aviazione inglese, ma alla fine Louis riusciva sempre a trovare una soluzione. E, forse, stava riuscendo nel suo intento anche quella volta perché i lineamenti contratti del suo viso si stavano man mano sciogliendo e il solco tra le sue sopracciglia castane lentamente appianando: quando cominciò a sfiorare la sua guancia con le punte delle dita e Harry mosse il capo in direzione del suo palmo per cercare più contatto seppe di averlo completamente a sua disposizione.

«Ora, per favore. Ritrova quel bel sorriso che io e te conosciamo.» sussurrò, mentre la salivazione scendeva al minimo data la vicinanza dei loro visi e quel contatto tra loro. «Tua madre e tuo fratello non sono stati per tre ore su un treno per vederti con quel broncio, anche se è adorabile.»

Le labbra carnose dell'altro, allora, si incurvarono in un sorriso - quello che era capace di illuminare una stanza intera - scoprendo i denti bianchi e le fossette. Inaspettatamente, quei due petali color rosa indiano lasciarono un bacio sul suo palmo e un altro ancora sulla parte interna e più delicata del polso prima che Louis potesse allontanare la mano dal suo viso.

Il maggiore impiegò qualche istante per capire cosa fosse appena accaduto e, soprattutto, perché quel contatto così intimo e leggiadro gli aveva annebbiato la mente e fatto palpitare il cuore più del dovuto. Riuscì soltanto a guardare Harry, che gli sorrise un'ultima volta prima di volgere lo sguardo sulla tavolata e tornare alla realtà. Quella realtà che non era fatta di sguardi, di carezze e di baci: era fatta di risate sguaiate, di conversazioni che non avevano ascoltato e dei rumori delle forchette sui piatti.

Louis si accarezzò il polso, proprio nel punto in cui le labbra del più piccolo lo avevano sfiorato, e poi scosse la testa ridacchiando. Era decisamente ora di tornare alla realtà e così fece, ribattendo a un'affermazione che Niall aveva fatto un istante prima. Sperò che nessuno si fosse accorto di quel piccolo momento che avevano condiviso affinché rimanesse soltanto loro.

Non sapeva, però, che una persona in particolare aveva assistito a tutta la scena orgogliosa perché _forse _suo figlio stava realmente imparando a lasciarsi andare.

*

«Ti mancano già, vero?» chiese Louis, poggiando la schiena alla parete in mattoncini rossa del palazzo.

Il sole era tramontato da un pezzo, un venticello freddo si era alzato e William e Anne si erano diretti in stazione qualche minuto prima: Harry era rimasto sui gradini di marmo che occupavano lo spazio antistante al portone d'ingresso del suo palazzo e Louis si era acceso una sigaretta un metro più in là.

«Mi mancano sempre.» confessò, voltandosi nella sua direzione ma rimanendo seduto. Il cappotto elegante e nero copriva le sue lunghe gambe e faceva risaltare il viso, che a Louis ricordava la porcellana più bianca: se il suo sguardo si soffermava poi sulle labbra rosse e piene, poteva dirsi un uomo morto. «Non ho mai vissuto lontano da loro prima di questa esperienza a Londra...l'università era a mezz'ora da casa, quindi non ho avuto bisogno di un dormitorio o di un appartamento.»

Louis annuì, perché poteva capirlo, perché quella mancanza che stringeva il petto di Harry era la stessa che stringeva il suo quando pensava alla villetta a due piani di Eastbourne e le persone che l'abitavano.

«Ma hai trascorso un bel compleanno, giusto?»

«Decisamente.» Harry sorrise e d'improvviso il ventitreenne lasciò il posto al bambino che faceva capolino ogni tanto.

«Bene.» disse Louis prima di spegnere la sigaretta sul marciapiede e gettarla in un cestino qualche metro più in là. «Perché questa giornata potrebbe migliorare sempre di più.»

«Che intendi?»

«Ti fidi di me?»

«Lou.»

«Sì o no?»

«Sì.» sbuffò Harry, ma il maggiore sapeva che fosse più eccitato di ciò che sembrava.

«Allora, vieni con me e non fare storie.» Louis si staccò dal muro e fece dei passi in avanti, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.

«Aspetta!» esclamò Harry, prima di alzarsi dai gradini, spolverarsi il cappotto con le mani ed entrare nuovamente nel palazzo. «Torno subito!» urlò, ma la porta si era già chiusa dietro le sue spalle e a Louis giunse soltanto un suono ovattato.

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiedersi perché l'altro fosse scomparso in quel modo e con quella fretta perché, dopo alcuni minuti, Harry uscì trafelato dal portone in legno scuro, mentre tra le mani stringeva una stoffa tartan grigia che si rivelò una coppola soltanto quando lui la pose sul suo capo soddisfatto. Louis lo guardò accigliato e non perché quell'accessorio non gli donasse, anzi, ma perché non lo aveva mai visto prima d'ora. Era abituato al cappellino di lana blu che il riccio indossava sempre e – si vergognava un po' ad ammetterlo - pensava persino che lui lo indossasse perché ricordava il colore dei suoi occhi.

«Vengo con te soltanto se mi lasci indossare questo cappello.» affermò minaccioso. «Me lo ha regalato Niall, fa decisamente freddo e mi piace tanto.»

«Piace anche a me.» confermò Louis, prima di fargli un cenno con il capo e invitarlo a seguirlo.

Gli piaceva fin troppo, in realtà. E cercò di non farlo notare al più piccolo quando cominciarono a camminare verso la destinazione che soltanto Louis conosceva. Harry non fece alcuna obiezione e lo seguì a testa bassa, nascondendo il mento e le labbra nello scollo del cappotto nero per sopportare il freddo di quella serata di febbraio. Quando giunsero davanti a quello che sembrava un garage abbandonato, Louis bussò alla serranda metallica vigorosamente e mise su un sorriso sghembo nell'attesa che qualcuno la aprisse.

«Louis, vuoi forse uccidermi?»

«Cosa?»

«È buio, questa strada è deserta e se urlassi non mi sentirebbe nessuno. Sarebbe il momento perfetto per farmi fuori.»

«Ma perché dovrei farti fuori?»

«Non lo so, magari ti sei stancato di me.»

Louis quasi dovette trattenersi dal ridere perché in nessun mondo o universo parallelo avrebbe potuto stancarsi di Harry Styles. Perché Harry era continua scoperta e a lui – i suoi due anni a Haiti lo testimoniavano – era sempre piaciuta l'avventura.

Non riuscì a rispondere, però, perché la serranda cominciò ad alzarsi infrangendo il silenzio di quel vicolo buio e un ragazzo con un piumino rosso e delle treccine castane sul capo ne uscì. «Harry, lui è Simon. Ci siamo conosciuti all'università e oggi ci aiuterà a spuntare una voce della tua lista.»

Harry fece rimbalzare lo sguardo confuso tra Louis e Simon per qualche istante prima di sventolare una mano nella direzione dello sconosciuto per salutarlo.

«Entrate dentro.» disse amichevolmente il ragazzo scortandoli nel garage fiocamente illuminato. 

Il neon traballante dei lampadari non era d'aiuto a capire il perché Louis avesse portato Harry in quel posto, ma i miagolii sottili che invasero le loro orecchie improvvisamente lo furono eccome. Perché in un angolo della stanza, tra un cuscino ben imbottito e un tiragraffi articolato su più livelli, c'erano tre gattini ad aspettarli: non dovevano avere più di due mesi, avevano grandi occhi azzurri e un pelo morbido che andava dal bianco al nero.

Louis nel vederli non riuscì a ignorare quel calore che si espanse nel suo petto: era sempre stato un tipo più da cani – nella sua testa il sogno di una casa, un marito, tre bambini e un cagnolone a far guai non era ancora svanito – ma doveva ammettere che quelle piccole palle di pelo avevano messo in crisi persino quella sua certezza. Per questo, si avvicinò lentamente a loro per non spaventarli e ne accarezzò uno dolcemente con un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Sono tutti a posto con le vaccinazioni. C'è chi è più attivo e chi è più calmo...ma vi lascio fare un po' amicizia con loro prima di decidere quale adottare.» spiegò il ragazzo alle sue spalle. «Torno tra poco.»

«Grazie, Simon. Ti devo un favore!» ribatté Louis, prima che l'amico scomparisse oltre una porticina metallica che doveva comunicare con il resto della casa.

Poi, con quel sorriso che ancora curvava le sue labbra e la mano affondata nel pelo soffice di un gattino che stava giocando con la manica del suo parka verde, si voltò verso Harry. Era ancora sull'uscio con le mani nel cappotto nero e un'espressione accigliata sul volto. Sembrava che avesse addirittura paura a muovere un passo.

«Allora? Che ci fai ancora lì? Hai sentito cosa ha detto Simon...facciamo amicizia con loro!»

Eppure, Harry sembrava essere di un altro avviso. «Perché mi hai portato qui?»

«Non ti è chiaro?» chiese Louis, alzandosi dal pavimento e lasciando che il gatto miagolasse per la sua assenza improvvisa. «Hai sempre desiderato un animale domestico: beh, ora puoi averlo per davvero.» Harry strabuzzò gli occhi verdi. «Hai anche il benestare di tua madre.» aggiunse, perché qualche ora prima – quando Harry era impegnato a giocare a scarabeo con suo fratello – ne avevano parlato davanti a una tazza di tè.

«Vuoi dire che sto per adottare questi gattini?»

«Uno solo, Harry.» ridacchiò. «Un passo alla volta, okay? Te la senti? Io e Niall abbiamo preso tutto il necessario e l'abbiamo momentaneamente portato nel mio appartamento...se non te la senti, possiamo portarlo indietro.»

«No!» esclamò. «V-voglio dire, vorrei davvero tenerlo. Ma...ma se non ne fossi capace?»

«Non arrenderti prima di iniziare.» Lo incoraggiò Louis, prendendogli le mani nelle sue. «Sarà impegnativo, ma finalmente imparerai a prenderti cura di qualcun altro. Non è bello?»

«Lo è.» sussurrò. «E se un giorno dovesse diventare troppo?»

«Mi chiamerai e io farò diventare quel troppo niente.» spiegò paziente. «Sarà un gioco di squadra, okay? Io, te e uno di questi gattini.»

E Louis venne stretto da quelle braccia forti ancora una volta quel giorno e si chiese cosa avesse fatto di speciale per meritare una tale benedizione. Non tanto perché in quel modo poteva avere l'odore di Harry addosso o il suo corpo unito al proprio – cosa rara perché Harry non amava il contatto fisico - ma perché il riccio non riusciva a smettere di ripetergli nell'orecchio «_grazie, Lou»_. E quella riconoscenza, così spontanea e pura, Louis non l'aveva mai vista nel minore. 

Poi, si sistemò la coppola sul capo e procedette spedito verso un angolo del garage: Louis era proprio sul punto di dirgli che i gattini fossero nel lato opposto quando vide Harry abbassarsi al suolo e tendere una mano verso un cumulo di coperte marroni. Louis impiegò qualche istante per scorgere il musino di un quarto gatto interamente bianco e con dei grandi occhioni verdi che piano a piano si avvicinò timidamente alle dita del riccio fino a leccarle. Il gatto, che era rimasto in disparte fino a quel momento, sembrava essere cauto nei movimenti, come se volesse studiare Harry prima di fidarsi propriamente di lui o meno: proprio per quello – oltre che per il paio di occhi verdi e spettacolari che aveva – quel gatto gli ricordò Harry.

Lasciò loro del tempo per studiarsi e, quando l'animaletto strofinò la testolina contro il palmo della mano del riccio cercando più contatto, li raggiunse con un sorriso che difficilmente sarebbe andato via dal suo volto.

«Allora, mi sembra che hai trovato un nuovo amico.» affermò, piegandosi sulle ginocchia e raggiungendo la sua altezza: accarezzò la testolina del gattino prima di incontrare il suo sguardo.

«Si chiama Leo.» precisò Harry, prendendo il gatto tra le mani e stringendoselo al petto.

«Leo?»

«Come Leonardo Da Vinci, uno dei più grandi studiosi e precursori dell'aviazione.»

_Ovviamente._

Louis non pensò neanche di alzare gli occhi al cielo quella volta perché l'orgoglio che provava nei confronti di Harry in quel momento sovrastava tutto, persino quella sua abitudine fastidiosa. Stringeva quel gatto al suo petto come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo e, forse, lo era per davvero perché quella era la sua possibilità di essere un ragazzo come tanti e con un normale gatto bianco al suo fianco. Per Louis, quell'adorabile gatto avrebbe potuto chiamarsi in qualsiasi modo: ciò che realmente importava era la felicità di Harry e, guardando il suo viso raggiante, Louis si disse che non lo aveva mai visto più felice di così prima di quel momento.

*

Una settimana dopo il compleanno di Harry, Leo si era ambientato perfettamente nell'appartamento. Louis sorrideva ancora pensando alla sera in cui lui e Harry lo avevano portato a casa: il riccio si era persino accovacciato davanti al gattino e, con l'indice alzato nella sua direzione, aveva posto delle semplici regole da rispettare.

«_Promettimi che ti comporterai bene, che dormirai nella tua cuccia e che non graffierai troppo in giro. Io non mi dimenticherò di darti da mangiare e..._»il gatto a quel punto aveva inclinato la testolina e aveva miagolato. «_...per quanto riguarda le coccole, posso provarci ma non posso prometterti nulla._»

E fino a quel momento, Leo non aveva rispettato soltanto una condizione fra quelle: il suo posto preferito per sonnecchiare era il divano e Harry non aveva fatto granché per impedire che lo diventasse.

In quel momento, per la precisione, sonnecchiava sul grembo di Louis dopo un'estenuante giornata trascorsa a poltrire in giro per l'appartamento. Il ragazzo avrebbe dato di tutto per essere quel gatto perché la sua di giornata era stata decisamente più impegnativa: aveva, infatti, terminato la sua prima giornata di lavoro alla _Thousand Hearts Foundation_ perché alla fine aveva ricevuto qualche giorno prima quella chiamata e un responso positivo. Avrebbe dovuto occuparsi delle pubbliche relazioni e della raccolta di fondi da utilizzare per le missioni sul campo e il ragazzo amava già alla follia il suo lavoro. Lo amava, ma questo non gli impediva di stancarsi perché convincere aziende e magnati che investire nella _Thousand Hearts _fosse la cosa più giusta non era poi una passeggiata. Quando Louis era arrivato a casa dei suoi amici, aveva trovato Harry con un'aria annoiata davanti la tv e Niall con un turno al pronto soccorso ancora da compiere.

«Non esagerare con le coccole.» sbuffò il riccio, mentre faceva zapping in tv sul divano al suo fianco. «Crescerà viziato.»

«Ehi, io sono cresciuto con tante coccole e non sono viziato.» bofonchiò, mentre la mano scorreva sul pelo bianco e morbido di Leo. «Sei forse geloso?»

«Affatto!»

«Io dico di sì.» ribatté Louis. «Non devi preoccuparti perché qui c'è amore per tutti.» Prese Leo tra le mani e lo portò a qualche centimetro dal viso del riccio. «Dai tanti bacini a papà, Leo.»

Harry cercò di schivare il gattino, ma i suoi tentativi furono vani perché un istante dopo Leo si appollaiò sul suo petto e cominciò a strofinare la testolina sul suo collo. E soltanto allora il riccio mosse le mani dolcemente su di lui pur conservando un'espressione disgustata sul volto.

«Prendere con te questa piccola palla di pelo è stata la scelta più giusta che potessi fare, lo sai?» disse Louis con un'espressione quasi sognante perché quella visione – Harry che cercava senza risultati di combattere la dolcezza del gatto risultando persino buffo - lo avrebbe tormentato per tutta la sera.

Harry annuì. «È bello prendersi cura di qualcun altro, sarebbe più bello farlo senza tutte queste effusioni, però.» brontolò e riportò Leo sul suo grembo, sbuffando alla vista dei peli bianchi e morbidi che il gatto lasciò sulla sua felpa grigia. «Tu hai mai avuto un cane o un gatto?»

L'altro scosse la testa, mentre si raggomitolava sul divano e porgeva la sua attenzione al piccolo, giocherellando con la sua coda. «Una volta, però, quando avevo dieci anni, rubai – o meglio, salvai – il cane dei vicini.»

«Cosa?»

«Quel cane era così triste con loro. Erano due banchieri, Harry! Due noiosi cinquantenni che lo avevano soltanto come soprammobile! Sono scappato con lui in spiaggia e dopo un paio d'ore i miei genitori mi hanno trovato.»

«Ti hanno messo in punizione?»

«Due settimane in casa, senza giocare a calcio e senza tv.»

Harry ridacchiò e Louis alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso soltanto per bearsi di quella visione: non importava risultare sciocco davanti ai suoi occhi, l'importante era vederlo felice. E Louis sapeva di risultare anche stucchevole, ma non poteva farne a meno.

«E non hanno pensato di adottare un cane dopo quell'episodio?»

Fu Louis a ridacchiare a quella domanda. «I miei erano degli hippie incalliti quando ero piccolo...non avrebbero mai tenuto "prigioniero" un altro essere vivente sotto il loro tetto.»

«Questo è strano.»

«Eccome se lo è. Pensa a un bambino così piccolo che sente questi discorsi e cerca di capirci qualcosa.» Si sistemò la frangia morbida sulla fronte e poi poggiò il capo sul cuscino del divano, con lo sguardo che non lasciò mai il viso dell'altro. «I miei genitori sono sempre stati sopra le righe...a venti anni presero un anno sabbatico all'università e cominciarono a viaggiare per l'Europa con lo zaino in spalla. A mio nonno quasi venne un infarto!»

«E poi?» chiese il riccio, genuinamente incuriosito e divertito.

«E poi girovagarono senza sosta per circa un anno...tornarono a Eastbourne quando mia madre scoprì di aspettare me. A quanto pare mi concepirono nel paesino francese di mia nonna.» E Louis rabbrividì a quell'ultima affermazione. «E si sposarono lì, in Provenza, da soli e con un rito tutto strano e che non è neanche riconosciuto dalla legge.»

«Wow.»

«Già, wow. Prova a spiegare anche questo a un bambino piccolo.» ribatté Louis e risero ancora insieme. «Mia nonna dice sempre che in famiglia abbiamo il gene della ribellione e che lo abbiamo ereditato proprio da lei.»

«Anche tua nonna era una ribelle?»

«La peggiore. A venticinque anni Margot ruppe con il suo fidanzato storico e scelse di seguire nonno Robert in Inghilterra una settimana dopo averlo conosciuto. Lui era un pilota di linea per la British Airlines, lei lavorava in un ristorante vicino Nizza.» spiegò Louis con un sorriso sulle labbra sottili e gli occhi del riccio brillarono d'un tratto. «Da quel momento in poi in paese, a Saint Paul de Vence, è diventata una leggenda.»

«E tu?»

«Io ho rimandato l'università per fare volontariato ad Haiti per due anni. Sono all'altezza di mia madre e mia nonna?»

«Eccome.» Gettò indietro il capo sullo schienale del divano e la luce del lampadario colpì il suo viso, mettendone in risalto i lineamenti affilati. Louis avrebbe voluto sciogliere il bun che racchiudeva i suoi capelli e vedere anche i suoi riccioli castani sotto quella luce che sembrava rendere più bella ogni cosa che sfiorava. «Anche il tuo nome è un po' ribelle. È francese, giusto?»

«Lo è.»

«Quindi sai anche parlare il francese?»

_«Oui._ Mia nonna ha insistito affinché lo imparassi e mi è tornato utile ad Haiti. Inoltre, _Louis _era il nome del ristorante in cui lei e mio nonno si incontrarono. Ed è lì che cominciò tutto.»

E Louis avrebbe voluto dirgli che conoscere il francese e, soprattutto, avere un'ottima pronuncia aveva lati positivi anche a letto perché quella lingua aveva la capacità di rendere sensuale anche una scopata mediocre. Forse, pensandoci bene, quello lo avrebbe tenuto per sé.

«Beh, almeno dietro il tuo nome c'è una bella storia.» sospirò il riccio, affondando le mani nel pelo morbido di Leo.

«Dietro ogni nome c'è una storia...bella o brutta che sia.» ribatté solennemente. «Qual è la tua, Harry?»

Il minore prese un respiro profondo prima di allungare le gambe sul tavolino da caffè cercando di non disturbare troppo Leo che aveva ripreso a sonnecchiare qualche minuto prima. Stava prendendo tempo e cercando le parole giuste, mentre Louis rimaneva al suo fianco quasi in apnea.

«Mio nonno. Lui è la storia dietro al mio nome.» affermò dopo qualche istante. «Si chiamava Harold e voleva che almeno un nipote fosse chiamato così. Mia madre, testarda com'era, non lo accontentò con il primogenito e mio nonno scatenò il putiferio. Cinque anni dopo nacqui io e mi chiamarono come lui.»

Louis fece una smorfia al racconto di quella storia perché «non ti offendere, ma non mi piace tuo nonno».

«Non piaceva neanche a me.» Lo rassicurò. «Al nonno raramente si poteva dire di no. Era severo, autoritario e voleva plasmare i suoi figli a sua immagine e somiglianza. Fortunatamente con mio padre non ci riuscì...era il suo esatto opposto.»

Abbozzò un sorriso e fissò il suo sguardo sulla televisione, che fino a qualche istante prima Louis aveva persino dimenticato. Lesse un'infinità tristezza sul suo volto e in quegli occhi verdi che fino a poco prima era incastrati nei suoi azzurri. Harry non aveva mai parlato di suo padre prima d'ora e al maggiore non sfuggì l'uso del passato: non sapeva cosa fosse successo all'uomo o tra loro, sapeva però che non avrebbe fatto perdere Harry nei suoi pensieri, che in quel momento sembravano più tristi e bui che mai. Per questo, si accoccolò al suo fianco, poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e gli accarezzò un braccio: aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, di riportarlo a casa e al presente. Non gli avrebbe permesso di perdersi ancora nei meandri del suo passato.

«Harry è un bel nome, però. Anche il principe si chiama così.» E il minore ridacchiò, scuotendo il petto. «Pensa se tuo nonno si fosse chiamato _Reginald_ o _Fitzgerald_!»

Rise ancora e Louis si beò del calore di quella risata e del corpo statuario così vicino al suo. Gli piacque pensare che un giorno Harry si sarebbe aperto completamente con lui. Gli piacque pensare che un giorno non ci sarebbero più stati segreti o reticenze tra loro.

Un giorno, però. Per ora andava bene così.

*

Più tardi, Niall tornò a casa per cena e, quando li vide tutti e tre accoccolati sul divano, lanciò un'occhiataccia a Louis. E accadde un evento eccezionale perché per la prima volta in quattro anni di amicizia l'irlandese chiese infastidito «_ma tu non hai una casa?_». Louis ridacchiò, rispondendo che l'aveva ma che la sua fosse di gran lunga migliore. Niall, però, non rise con lui: scomparve in cucina sotto lo sguardo disinteressato di Harry e quello accigliato di Louis e cominciò ad affettare con veemenza delle zucchine. Non sapeva cosa avesse il suo migliore amico, ma si disse che fosse meglio non indagare dal momento che aveva in mano un coltello e sembrava più nervoso del solito.

Anche la cena fu più silenziosa del solito: non c'erano i brontolii di Harry perché le sue zucchine non erano biologiche, non c'erano le lamentele di Louis perché, insomma, lui non mangiava mai zucchine e non c'erano neanche le solite minacce di Niall, che prometteva sempre di buttarli fuori di casa. E Louis per la prima volta si sentì in imbarazzo in quell'appartamento, quasi un estraneo. Il peso che aveva nel petto si alleggerì soltanto quando l'irlandese uscì per incontrare Lisa e fu strana quella sensazione perché per la prima volta Louis si sentì meglio senza Niall e le sue occhiate eloquenti.

Presto si ritrovò seduto ai piedi del divano a giocare a scarabeo con Harry sul tavolino da caffè, mentre Leo era impegnato a far fuori il tappeto persiano.

«Lou?» chiese Harry dopo qualche istante.

«Si?»

«Tu sei un ragazzo.» affermò il riccio incerto.

«Che occhio, Harold. Per fortuna te ne sei accorto dopo cinque mesi che mi conosci.»

«Andiamo, non prendermi in giro.» Lo supplicò.

«Sì, Harry. Sono un ragazzo e lo sei anche tu!»

«M-ma tu sei _normale_. Tu sei un ragazzo _normale_.» sussurrò e prima che Louis potesse dirgli quanto anche lui fosse normale o che addirittura potessero essere strani insieme, Harry lo sorprese. «Come faccio a chiedere a qualcuno di uscire? E, in caso quel qualcuno mi dica di sì, come si organizza un vero e proprio appuntamento?»

Louis lasciò andare sul tavolo le tesserine del gioco che aveva in mano. Lo scarabeo avrebbe aspettato perché comprendere ciò che Harry gli aveva detto avrebbe impiegato tempo e forze.

«Vuoi chiedere a qualcuno di uscire?» Harry annuì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «E poi, chi è questo qualcuno? Lo conosco?»

«Perché mi fai il terzo grado? Era nella lista.»

«So che era nella lista, ma non mi hai mai parlato di nessuno...non sapevo che fossi interessato a qualcuno.» Louis cercò di mantenere la calma e di scacciare per un momento quel mantra «_i Tomlinson sono possessivi da far schifo_»dalla sua testa.

«Perché? Neanche tu lo hai fatto. Ti piace qualcuno?»

_Tu. Mi piaci tu._

«Non mi piace nessuno.» ribatté amareggiato per la sua mancanza di coraggio, perché Harry era Harry e perché lui stesso era uno sciocco. «Quindi è la prima volta per te?»

«Ho avuto degli appuntamenti...ma non ho mai fatto il primo passo.» gli spiegò imbarazzato. «Voglio farlo, però. Avevi detto che mi avresti aiutato...aiutami, allora.»

Louis lo guardò a lungo e non per capire le sue intenzioni, ma perché aveva bisogno di tempo per digerire quell'affermazione. Perché allora c'era _qualcuno_ per il quale Harry avrebbe fatto un passo in avanti, per il quale avrebbe messo da parte ogni sua incertezza e per il quale si sarebbe messo in gioco. _Qualcuno_ per il quale il riccio voleva apparire normale, anche se quell'aggettivo –_ normale _– non si addiceva a lui perché Harry era straordinario, Harry era speciale, Harry era continua scoperta.

«Ti aiuterò, sta' tranquillo.»

Dopotutto, doveva soltanto superare il fatto che quel _qualcuno_ non fosse e non sarebbe mai stato lui.

*

Quando Louis aveva accettato la candida richiesta d'aiuto di Harry, non aveva considerato molte cose.

Quel _qualcuno _non aveva né un volto né un nome e Louis moriva dalla voglia di scoprire chi aveva rubato il cuore al più piccolo. Neanche Niall, che sembrava momentaneamente essersi ripreso dal nervosismo di quella sera, aveva idea di chi avrebbe potuto essere. Niall, però, non era così curioso: d'altra parte, l'irlandese era felicemente innamorato della sua ragazza e non aveva, invece, una cotta per un ragazzo tanto vicino quanto inarrivabile. Niall non era Louis e _per fortuna_ perché in quel momento neanche Louis avrebbe voluto essere nei suoi stessi panni. Inoltre, Louis avrebbe voluto ignorare che l'appuntamento di Harry sarebbe stato proprio a San Valentino. E sapeva che l'amore doveva essere celebrato ogni giorno e che negli ultimi decenni fosse diventata una festività per lo più commerciale, ma Louis era un tale romantico. Amava impiegare più del solito a rendersi più carino, ricevere un bel mazzo di fiori e cenare in un ristorante decorato da cuori rossi. A quel proposito, aveva consigliato al riccio anche di regalare a quel _qualcuno _dei fiori e di portarlo nel suo ristorante italiano preferito perché si sapeva che un buon piatto di pasta e un buon bicchiere di vino rendessero tutto più bello. Harry, però, non lo sapeva. Non sapeva neanche che quello fosse l'appuntamento ideale di Louis, quell'appuntamento che il maggiore avrebbe tanto voluto condividere con lui.

E Louis non aveva considerato neanche che avrebbe trascorso San Valentino in completa solitudine: aveva rifiutato l'invito di Nick a uscire perché non era proprio dell'umore per sopportare il suo ciuffo vertiginoso e le sue stupide tecniche di abbordaggio e anche l'invito dei suoi colleghi della _Thousand Hearts Foundation_ perché festeggiare una festività di coppia in gruppo lo avrebbe fatto sentire peggio. Un paio di ore prima si era presentato all'appartamento di Niall con la scusa di dover controllare Leo dal momento che sarebbe rimasto solo in casa e avrebbe potuto far danni: in realtà, sperava di vedere Harry prima del suo grande appuntamento. Sì, era un masochista. Alla fine, Harry era andato via un quarto d'ora prima del suo arrivo e pochi minuti dopo aveva dovuto salutare anche Niall e Lisa, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte del ragazzo: forse, la storia di Leo non lo aveva convinto interamente.

Ora si trovava sul divano con Leo sul grembo che cercava di prendere tra le zampe i laccetti del cappuccio della sua felpa verde bottiglia e a sperare che quella serata finisse il prima possibile: la televisione trasmetteva _Colazione da Tiffany_ e al suo fianco giaceva una ciotola di pop-corn quasi vuota.

Louis stava per addormentarsi quando sentì le chiavi girare nella toppa del portone: all'improvviso si mise a sedere propriamente sul divano e Leo scese dal suo grembo con un «_miao_» per precipitarsi all'ingresso e strofinarsi sulle caviglie di...Harry.

Quel ragazzo fermo sull'uscio con il cappotto sul braccio, la camicia di seta bianca e quella giacca blu notte era Harry. Ed era bellissimo con quel completo che slanciava la sua figura e metteva in risalto i suoi occhi verdi, con quei boccoli che gli incorniciavano il viso e le dita piene di anelli che riflettevano la luce fioca del soggiorno. Louis quasi boccheggiò prima di recuperare le sue facoltà.

«Che ci fai qui?» dissero all'unisono.

«Prima tu!» esclamò Harry. «Non avevi una festa?»

«Ho cambiato idea all'ultimo momento.» mentì spudoratamente perché l'idea di partecipare a una festa non l'aveva mai messa in conto. «Sono rimasto qui con Leo.»

Harry annuì e si abbassò per dare una carezza sulla testolina bianca del gattino prima di scomparire oltre il corridoio e lasciare Louis confuso sul divano. Perché Harry era tornato così presto a casa? Come era andato il suo appuntamento? A quel _qualcuno _erano piaciuti i fiori o il ristorante? Louis moriva dalla voglia di conoscere le risposte alle sue domande e il fatto che Harry fosse andato in camera sua senza scambiare neanche una parola con il maggiore lo rendeva inquieto. Se quel _qualcuno_ aveva reso spiacevole quella prima esperienza per Harry, inconsciamente avrebbe potuto anche mettere a rischio l'intera lista e il suo lavoro. E Louis semplicemente non avrebbe potuto permetterselo perché quella lista era qualcosa che lo legava a Harry e lui non era pronto a lasciarlo andare così facilmente.

Tutte le sue domande e i suoi dubbi vennero spazzati via quando Harry rientrò in soggiorno: non aveva più la giacca e le maniche della sua camicia erano arrotolate sugli avambracci, le sue gote sembravano più rosse del solito e una mano nascondeva qualcosa dietro la sua schiena. Prima che il maggiore potesse chiedergli cosa nascondesse, Harry lo rivelò porgendogli un mazzo di margherite bianche.

«Sono per me?» chiese Louis incerto e l'altro annuì. «Non erano per il _qualcuno _del tuo appuntamento, vero? Perché riciclare i fiori è davvero una cosa di cattivo gusto e...»

«Lou, non erano per...» si interruppe, prima di prendere un profondo respiro. «Sono per te. Le ho prese per ringraziarti dell'aiuto che mi hai dato e perché mi hanno fatto sorridere quando le ho viste. Mi hanno ricordato te.»

Louis si vergognò per la sua precedente affermazione e mormorò un «_grazie» _flebile che Harry non avrebbe neanche ascoltato se non si fosse avvicinato a lui sul divano. Ora le loro ginocchia si sfioravano, Louis si beava del profumo di quelle piccole margherite e Leo provava ad afferrarle con le zampette per giocare.

«Tu perché sei qui?» chiese il maggiore per stemperare l'imbarazzo, mentre stringeva al petto quel mazzo di fiori. «L'appuntamento è già finito? Come è andata con...?»

«Con Dan.» completò Harry. «Daniel.» aggiunse, schiarendosi la voce.

Daniel. Un uomo. Harry aveva chiesto ad un uomo di uscire. D'un tratto quel ragazzo che lo guardava incerto sembrava meno irraggiungibile di qualche minuto prima. Cercò, però, di non far notare il suo sollievo perché sapeva che Harry non avrebbe voluto che si concentrasse sul quel dettaglio.

«Non saprei, comunque. Credo sia andata bene.»

«Credi?»

«Ho fatto tutto ciò che mi hai detto di fare. Gli ho aperto la porta, siamo andati nel tuo ristorante italiano, non ho parlato di statistiche, possibili morti, squali e aerei. Poi, abbiamo fatto una passeggiata lungo il Tamigi.»

«E ti sei divertito?»

Harry si limitò a fare spallucce.

«L'hai baciato?»

«Cosa?»

«L'hai baciato?» chiese ancora perché non importava perdere la dignità, Louis doveva saperlo. «Sai, quando due bocche si avvicinano e...»

«So cosa è un bacio, Lou.» Lo interruppe Harry, sbuffando. «E comunque no. Lui ci ha provato, ma ho girato la testa ed è riuscito a baciarmi soltanto la guancia.»

Louis dovette affondare i denti nel suo labbro inferiore per non sorridere perché quella notizia, insieme al fatto che a Harry piacessero i ragazzi, aveva migliorato notevolmente la sua serata.

«Sono queste camicie che indossi, Harold.» Ammiccò al suo petto scoperto e tatuato. «Gli avrai mandato gli ormoni in subbuglio.»

«Dici?» chiese candidamente.

«Dico proprio di sì.» affermò convinto. «E perché non ti sei lasciato baciare?»

«Perché era noioso e non potevo parlare liberamente con lui...sai, così come faccio con te.»

«Allora perché l'hai invitato ad uscire?» Louis si avvicinò di più a lui, ora le ginocchia si toccavano propriamente e riusciva a sentire il profumo alla vaniglia di Harry sovrastare quello delle margherite che riposavano sulle sue cosce.

«Era carino, m-mi ha sempre trattato bene a lavoro e...immagino dovessi farlo, no? Era nella lista.»

Louis fece una smorfia perché non voleva che quella lista diventasse soltanto un elenco di cose da fare: doveva essere il suo riscatto, il suo momento di brillare e quel qualcosa che lo avrebbe spinto a vivere e non semplicemente esistere. Alla base della lista c'era il verbo _volere_ e non _dovere_: per questo, prese un respiro profondo e cercò di spiegargli che avrebbe dovuto provare soltanto piacere nel frequentare qualcuno o passeggiare lungo il Tamigi al chiaro di luna.

«Harry, non devi fare niente che non vuoi. Se vuoi invitare qualcuno a uscire, fallo con qualcuno che ti piace veramente. E non farlo perché per te è un dovere. Provare qualcosa per una persona non può essere un dovere. Puoi fare ciò che vuoi.»

«Allora voglio fare una cosa.» disse timidamente, mentre liberava le cosce di Louis dai fiori e li metteva sul tavolino, per poi poggiare il palmo sul suo ginocchio.

Louis sussultò a quel contatto così intimo ed entrò quasi in apnea quando Harry si avvicinò a lui e sollevò l'altra mano per accarezzare il suo collo niveo e poi la guancia.

«Non giocherò a scarabeo con te anche questa sera.» sussurrò Louis d'un fiato e in completa confusione, mentre il viso dell'altro si avvicinava sempre di più: gli occhi verdi e brillanti furono l'ultima cosa che Louis vide del suo volto.

Poi, in un istante, vide soltanto nero e percepì le punte dei loro nasi sfiorarsi prima che lo facessero anche le loro labbra tremanti. Louis lasciò che si incastrassero con morbidezza e semplicità, prendendosi tutto il tempo per percepire il suo respiro soffiare tremolante sulla sua bocca o le sue dita premere delicatamente sulla sua pelle per mantenerlo vicino a lui. Quando Harry schiuse le labbra per permettere l'accesso alla lingua dell'altro, Louis sollevò una mano per poggiarla contro il suo torace, lasciando che il palmo risalisse fino al petto, dove il suo cuore batteva forte, e poi sempre più su fino al collo e fino a stringere in un pugno i suoi riccioli castani.

Erano anni che Louis non baciava qualcuno in quel modo: con Harry tutto sembrava una nuova scoperta. Era la delicatezza dei loro gesti, il suo respiro accelerato e il cuore dell'altro che batteva erratico. Era la sua mano ferma sul ginocchio e l'altra che lentamente scendeva dalla guancia sul collo, sulla clavicola e poi sul fianco per attirarlo di più a sé. Era un'infinità di sensazioni che Louis si era quasi dimenticato di poter provare.

Harry gemette contro la sua bocca quando Louis strinse delicatamente tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore, tirandolo leggermente indietro fino a quando non sfuggì dalla sua presa. E soltanto allora arretrò il viso dal suo aprendo gli occhi e vedendo quelli di Harry già fermi sul suo viso arrossato. Fu in quel momento che Louis capì di non avere altra scelta al di fuori di baciarlo ancora, fino a quando le loro labbra non sarebbero diventate gonfie e rosse. Inizialmente, il riccio non si mosse, poi liberò un sospiro tremolante e riprese a muovere le labbra in sincrono con le sue accantonando ogni insicurezza e paura. Almeno fu così fino a quando non sentirono il portone aprirsi e si allontanarono ancora sconvolti e accaldati per i baci che si erano scambiati. All'improvviso Louis sentì il vuoto e il freddo sul suo corpo perché le mani di Harry scivolarono da lui in un istante.

«Interrompiamo qualcosa?» Insinuò Niall, fermo sull'uscio e con un cipiglio sul volto arrossato dal freddo.

Lisa ebbe il tempo di dargli una leggera gomitata prima che Louis si alzasse dal divano e borbottasse «_no, stavo andando via_».

Recuperò il parka verde e lo infilò sotto lo sguardo scrutatore dell'irlandese e quello di Leo che aveva addirittura finito di torturare le margherite per osservare curioso cosa accadeva nella stanza. Poi, quando fu sull'uscio, si voltò e vide Harry con un'espressione indecifrabile - ma che tendeva al dispiacere - stringere nelle sue mani anellate quel mazzo di margherite: pensò alla sua gentilezza, alla sua timidezza, al bacio di un istante prima e si diede dello stupido. Lo raggiunse con il petto che ancora faceva su e giù per l'adrenalina provata fino a pochi minuti prima e prese le margherite che l'altro gli stava porgendo.

«Grazie.» mormorò Louis al suo orecchio quando si sporse verso di lui per lasciare sulla sua guancia morbida un bacio casto.

_Grazie per avermi fatto scoprire la delicatezza, grazie per avermi fatto sentire vivo ancora una volta, grazie per avermi baciato prima che lo facessi io._

Poi, borbottò «_buonanotte»_ agli altri due che ancora lo fissavano e uscì dall'appartamento con una sensazione strana nel petto: stava scappando dalle sue responsabilità ancora una volta.


	7. Capitolo Sette

** _ _ **

** **

Niall ricordava ancora la prima volta in cui aveva visto Louis Tomlinson. Saltellava su un solo piede per una distorsione alla caviglia e si lamentava rumorosamente agitando l'intero pronto soccorso: soltanto qualche mese più tardi avrebbe scoperto che Louis non sopportava affatto gli ospedali. _Molta sofferenza e poche buone notizie,_ diceva. Comunque, quella sera era stato Niall – fresco di tirocinio - a realizzare la fasciatura alla sua caviglia e la sua vita non era più stata la stessa: Louis, infatti, aveva sconvolto la sua intera esistenza come un uragano. Perché da quel giorno la sua risata era diventata più sguaiata, la sua vita più colorata e le sue serate decisamente più movimentate grazie a lui. Per non parlare del suo piccolo appartamento, dove Louis sembrava aver messo le tende fin dal primo giorno perché «_il mio coinquilino è un mostro_» e andava bene così. Perché gli piaceva averlo intorno e non avrebbe mai potuto affermare il contrario quando la sua risata limpida riempiva la stanza o quando incontrava quegli occhi azzurri simili ai suoi.

A Niall piaceva, ma sapeva anche che Louis portava con sé molti guai.

Solitamente lo invitava a uscire, a bere qualche birra per smettere di pensare e a stare con lui nel letto l'intero giorno seguente per superare la sbornia. Una volta, Niall era caduto dal tavolo sul quale stava ballando con Louis e si era rotto il mento inevitabilmente: lui non lo ricordava affatto, ma la cicatrice che quell'esperienza gli aveva lasciato lo faceva per lui. Nel corso degli anni, poi, l'irlandese aveva dovuto raccogliere i pezzi del suo cuore e rimetterli insieme ogni qual volta questo veniva infranto da ragazzi poco affidabili nei quali il suo migliore amico riponeva la fiducia. Perché Louis voleva innamorarsi a tutti i costi e voleva trovare la sua anima gemella, il suo posto nel mondo: pensava di averlo trovato anche in Ian, ma gli eventi gli avevano dato torto anche quella volta. E Niall, invece, aveva avuto ragione su tutto, su Ian e su qualsiasi altro ragazzo che lui aveva frequentato durante il suo primo anno a Londra. Sperava, però, di sbagliarsi per la prima volta quel venerdì mattina, mentre suonava il campanello dell'appartamento del suo migliore amico.

«Che stai combinando con Harry?» esordì, quando il portone venne aperto e lui si intrufolò all'interno senza troppi complimenti.

Louis, ancora avvolto nel suo pigiama di flanella rosso, portava sul volto i segni di una notte insonne: occhiaie nere, occhi lucidi e capelli in ogni direzione. Eppure, Niall non provò alcuna compassione per lui perché era furioso, perché Louis aveva baciato Harry e perché da quel momento in poi ogni equilibrio sarebbe stato messo in pericolo dai loro gesti sconsiderati.

«Che intendi?» chiese l'altro, sbadigliando rumorosamente e sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano. 

Louis non era una persona mattiniera, né nei giorni feriali né nei giorni festivi: forse, e ci teneva a sottolineare il _forse_, a Niall dispiaceva un po' averlo disturbato nel suo giorno libero e alle nove in punto. Immaginò che non avesse neanche fatto colazione con il suo tè Yorkshire e una goccia di latte. Eppure, non aveva potuto aspettare oltre: doveva liberarsi di ogni dubbio e rassicurarsi su qualsiasi cosa avesse visto la sera precedente nel suo soggiorno.

«Andiamo!» esclamò all'espressione accigliata dell'altro. «Hai baciato Harry e sei scappato a gambe levate! Quell'idiota mi ha persino chiesto di te stamattina.»

«Harry ti ha chiesto di me?» Louis sembrava quasi speranzoso e per poco Niall non se ne andò nauseato e senza risposte alle sue domande.

«Lou!» sospirò esasperato. «Di tutto ciò che ti ho detto hai colto soltanto questo dettaglio?»

«È stato lui a baciare me.» confessò imbarazzato: lo sguardo basso e i palmi nascosti dalle maniche abbondanti del pigiama. «Beh, almeno la prima volta. Dopodiché, è stato difficile definirlo.»

Niall non poté ignorare il sorriso timido che l'altro cercò di nascondere nella linea dritta delle labbra sottili. Quasi sentì l'impeto di schiaffeggiarlo per farlo tornare alla realtà e non a quella sera di metà febbraio.

«Neanche un mese fa mi hai detto che Harry non ti piaceva e che fossi un pazzo a poter avanzare un'ipotesi del genere. Ora chi è il pazzo tra noi? Non puoi giocare in questo modo con Harry, Lou!»

«Un mese fa mi sono sentito con le spalle al muro e per questo ti ho mentito! E poi, _giocare_?» chiese, inclinando la testa e portandosi le ginocchia al petto: all'improvviso Louis gli sembrò più piccolo di quel che era.

«Sì, quello che fai sempre. Il tuo gioco preferito: cercare l'anima gemella per poi capire dopo un mese o due anni – nel caso di Ian – che non lo è affatto.»

«Non sto giocando con nessuno, Niall. Sono scappato da lui perché sono andato in completa confusione! È stato tutto troppo in quel momento: il bacio, il suo sguardo, il _tuo _sguardo...mi sono sentito vulnerabile e sono andato via.»

«Harry non è uno di quei ragazzi che puoi baciare e poi lasciar andare, Harry non è Ian e a lui importa davvero di te...non puoi tradire la sua fiducia in questo modo e non puoi baciarlo senza pensare alle conseguenze!»

«E cosa ne è stato del tuo "_tratta Harry come se fosse un ragazzo normale_"?» chiese Louis, rabbrividendo all'uso di quell'aggettivo. «Sei tu il primo a non capirlo...Harry non è normale. Harry è speciale e straordinario, sì. Ma Harry non è il suo _Asperger_.»

«Fino a qualche mese fa non sapevi neanche cosa fosse _l'Asperger_.» affermò l'irlandese, i pugni delle mani stretti lungo i fianchi e un'espressione accigliata sul volto. «Ora ne sei un esperto?»

«Non sono un medico, Niall. Fino a qualche mese fa non sapevo neanche pronunciare quella parola. Ma ora conosco Harry e non ho bisogno di sapere nient'altro se non che lui è una persona bellissima.» gli spiegò, sperando che l'amico capisse. «Per me lui è speciale. E credimi, se fosse così semplice, se Harry fosse uno dei tanti, se fosse soltanto un gioco, non staremmo qui a discuterne.»

Niall scosse la testa, poi incrociò le braccia al petto. Era inutile: Louis non voleva proprio ragionare. Era così testardo – lo erano entrambi, in realtà – e non era affatto ragionevole soprattutto riguardo i suoi sentimenti. Louis bruciava d'amore ogni volta. Quel fuoco, però, bruciava anche tutto ciò che incontrava: poi, così come arrivava, quel fuoco andava via lasciando dietro di sé soltanto cenere. Così erano state le sue precedenti relazioni e Niall non riponeva molta speranza nel futuro.

«Tu non sai cosa significa frequentare Harry in quel modo...averlo come ragazzo.» ribatté Niall. «Cosa farai quando vorrai vederlo e lui si chiuderà nel suo mondo fatto di aerei, scarabeo e statistiche? Cosa farai quando vorrai stringerlo a te e lui ti scanserà perché semplicemente sarà una di quelle giornate in cui non vorrà vedere nessuno? E cosa farà lui quando discuterete e tu te ne andrai? Non potete farcela, Lou.»

«Grazie per la fiducia.» affermò stizzito l'altro, mentre si alzava da divano e raggiungeva il bollitore elettrico per fare una tazza di tè.

«Te l'avevo data la mia fiducia e tu l'hai tradita.»

«La colpa non è soltanto mia. Ci siamo io e Harry in questa situazione e tu» lo indicò, lasciando la sua tazza sul bancone della cucina «tu, Niall, non hai voce in capitolo!»

«La ho, invece, perché voi due non sapete ciò in cui vi state cacciando.» spiegò. «Speravo che almeno tu ragionassi. Hai fatto un errore e -»

«Qual è l'errore?» lo incalzò Louis, che ormai aveva lasciato da parte l'idea di preparare il suo tè. «Rispondere al suo bacio? Oppure confessarti di provare qualcosa per lui?»

«Tutto. Persino quella lista, perché lo hai illuso e ora non farai altro che deluderlo.» E prima che Louis potesse ribattere, Niall aggiunse «non hai idea di cosa significhi frequentare Harry, scontrarsi con i suoi lati più bui e rimanere al suo fianco comunque».

«Frequento già Harry e rimarrò con lui anche dopo aver conosciuto i suoi lati più bui...lo farò.»

«No, non lo farai.» Niall pizzicò il ponte del suo naso, Louis sbuffò ancora una volta e si spostò in soggiorno così che l'altro dovette seguirlo. «Tu pensi che l'amore – o qualsiasi altro sentimento provi per lui – possa risolvere tutti i suoi problemi, ma non è così. Con Harry c'è bisogno di pazienza, di cure, di attenzione, di esserci sempre. Con Harry devi rimanere anche quando le cose si fanno pesanti e vorresti soltanto andare via.»

«Posso farlo, Niall. I-io posso farlo.» ribatté, anche se il suo tono non era più sicuro come alcuni minuti prima. «Ci sarò fino a quando lui mi vorrà al suo fianco.»

«Ci sarai fino a quando non vorrai scappare ancora.» La risposta di Niall fu stizzita e colpì Louis come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. «Sarà di nuovo Haiti questa volta o cambierai meta?»

Louis vide rosso. Lo raggiunse in poche falcate e quasi scontrò il petto con il suo. Niall sapeva di aver appena tradito la fiducia del suo migliore amico, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto usare Haiti come esempio perché quella non era stata semplicemente una fuga ma un riscatto, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro giunto a quel punto. Tuttavia, non lo fece. Rimase immobile davanti a Louis e al suo sguardo duro, a quegli occhi gelidi algidi ma infuocati allo stesso tempo che sembravano quasi sfidarlo.

«Non nominare Haiti.» ribatté a denti stretti. «Haiti non è stata soltanto una fuga perché Eastbourne mi stava stretta. Haiti è stata la mia vita per due interi anni e mi ha reso l'uomo che sono ora. Ho visto persone nascere, crescere e morire in quel paese. Ho aiutato a ricostruire le loro case distrutte dal terremoto. Ho insegnato a dei bambini che a malapena sapevano farlo a scrivere il loro nome. Haiti non è _mai_ stata semplicemente una fuga. Haiti è stata una scelta.» ribadì, ora l'azzurro dei suoi occhi era più caldo, quasi come se nominare Haiti avesse riportato a galla vecchi ricordi. «Ora va' via, Niall.»

E lui non avrebbe contestato quell'ordine perché sapeva che a quel tono - duro, gelido, autoritario - non si poteva dire _no. _E non poteva neanche chiedere scusa perché loro semplicemente non lo facevano. Le scuse erano nei loro sguardi, nel bacio sulla guancia che si scambiavano teneramente, nelle risate che sfociavano un attimo dopo. Quella volta non c'era nulla nei loro sguardi se non la testardaggine, il risentimento e l'orgoglio.

«Non volevo che finisse così, Lou.» si giustificò Niall, una volta che l'altro si allontanò e riprese a far bollire l'acqua del suo tè. «I-io volevo soltanto...»

«Non mi interessa, Niall.» Louis si irrigidì e continuò a dargli le spalle. «Va' via.»

L'irlandese sospirò un'ultima volta, prima di andare via e chiudere il portone alle sue spalle.

Non voleva che finisse così. Eppure, non aveva fatto nulla per impedirlo: non aveva ascoltato, non aveva compreso, non si era immedesimato nei panni dell'altro. Aveva pensato soltanto a ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare se tra Harry e Louis fosse andata male: raccogliere i pezzi e rimetterli insieme con cura e attenzione. Forse, era deformazione professionale. Forse, ci era abituato da anni perché lo faceva con sua madre e con suo padre. Pensava di aver fatto la cosa giusta, però, mettendo in guardia un Louis che si era dimostrato egoista. Egoista nei confronti di Harry perché non avrebbe meritato un'altra delusione visti i passi in avanti che aveva compiuto fino a quel momento. Egoista nei confronti di Niall perché quel bacio e tutto ciò che ne sarebbe seguito avrebbe alterato l'equilibrio e la vita nel loro appartamento. Niall si convinse di aver ragione, mentre entrava in ospedale e iniziava il suo turno.

E allora, perché quella stretta dolorosa al petto non andava via?

*

«Oggi Louis è venuto a trovarmi a lavoro.» Lisa fece vagare i suoi occhi castani sull'espressione apatica presente sul volto di Niall. «Mi ha detto che non vi parlate da una settimana.»

Niall sbuffò, rigirandosi tra le lenzuola azzurre del suo letto. Conosceva le intenzioni della ragazza – due anni erano stati sufficienti a capire la sua indole – ma semplicemente non ne aveva bisogno. Sapeva che Lisa in quel momento voleva essere un tramite tra lui e Louis perché entrambi erano molto testardi e poco inclini a chiedere scusa. Eppure, non voleva. Era notte fonda, l'indomani mattina avrebbe potuto svegliarsi tardi e voleva soltanto dormire per lasciarsi alle spalle quella settimana infernale.

«È vero.»

«E non ti sembra di esagerare?» chiese, strattonando le sue coperte per infilarsi al di sotto.

Niall amava molto Lisa, di meno quella sua tendenza a intromettersi in ciò che non le competeva, come decidere con chi l'irlandese dovesse essere arrabbiato o meno. Per questo, non si sentì in colpa quando dalle sue labbra sottili fuoriuscì un secco «_no»_.

«Andiamo, Niall.» sospirò, accoccolandosi sul suo petto. «Non potete litigare soltanto perché Harry e Lou si piacciono.»

«Lisa, conosci entrambi. Come potrebbero farsi del bene a vicenda?»

Lisa era una donna romantica, amava il lieto fine e viveva interiorizzando anche le storie d'amore altrui. Niall, invece, era un tipo più pragmatico, meno sognatore: nel loro caso, il detto "_gli opposti si attraggono_" aveva funzionato per davvero. Comunque, Niall avrebbe anche potuto ammettere l'esistenza di un'attrazione tra i suoi due migliori amici: la collegava al fatto che Harry non frequentasse qualcuno da secoli e al fatto che Louis fosse sempre alla ricerca del _vero amore. _Che poi il _vero amore_ non si rivelasse mai "vero" e mai "amore" era decisamente un'altra storia. Non riusciva a capire come quei due si fossero ritrovati avvinghiati sul divano del suo appartamento quando, soltanto cinque mesi prima, si odiavano a vicenda. Forse, disse a se stesso Niall, in cinque mesi tante cose potevano cambiare. Louis aveva superato statistica e si era laureato: finalmente, con un fidanzato narcisista in meno a tarpargli le ali, era riuscito a realizzare il suo sogno e a prendersi cura di se stesso. Harry, invece, era quasi irriconoscibile. C'erano ancora i momenti no, il rumore di porte sbattute e le discussioni. Eppure, c'era molto di più: c'erano più risate, più uscite in giro per Londra, più sorrisi sul volto del minore. E non sapeva, giunto a quel punto, se avesse potuto prendersi interamente il merito di quel miglioramento.

«Già si fanno del bene a vicenda.» affermò solenne, alzando il viso nella direzione del suo: sapeva che nei suoi occhioni castani l'irlandese avrebbe soltanto visto onestà e sincerità. «Harry è più socievole, non sente più il bisogno di vivere in solitudine e si prende persino cura degli altri.» Entrambi pensarono a Leo e a come quel gattino lo stesse cambiando rendendolo più affettuoso. «Forse, potrebbe essere pronto anche per una relazione adulta!»

«Perché dovrebbe sentirsi pronto proprio con Louis?» piagnucolò.

Sapeva di essere – a tratti – infantile, ma non riusciva proprio a mandar giù quel piccolo particolare. E se avessero mandato tutto a monte? Niall avrebbe dovuto scegliere da quale parte schierarsi? Louis non sarebbe più andato a trovarlo o Harry sarebbe tornato a Manchester non volendo più stare a Londra? Aveva già vissuto tutto ciò con il divorzio dei suoi genitori e non ci teneva a rivivere di nuovo quegli anni: pranzo con uno e cena con l'altro, cinema con uno e ristorante con l'altro. Non voleva dover scegliere, Niall voleva trascorrere il suo tempo con entrambi i suoi migliori amici e, possibilmente, contemporaneamente.

«Harry non è un robot. Anche lui ha il diritto di innamorarsi.»

Niall quasi sussultò a quella prospettiva: Harry innamorato e di chi? Di Louis. Se glielo avessero detto cinque mesi prima, l'irlandese sarebbe scoppiato in una delle sue fragorose risate, quelle che rendevano rosso come un pomodoro il suo viso e che gli facevano dolere i muscoli addominali.

«Harry ne ha tutto il diritto. Ma io ho anche il diritto di proteggerli entrambi da loro stessi e dalle loro azioni avventate. Non voglio scegliere con chi passare il mio tempo quando le cose andranno male tra loro.»

«Tesoro.» Lo richiamò con una carezza sulla guancia, assumendo un'espressione più dolce delle precedenti. «Non pensare a Harry e Louis come ai tuoi genitori.» Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo perché, ancora una volta, le abilità da psicologa di Lisa avevano prevalso su quelle di semplice fidanzata. «Entrambi ti vorranno bene comunque, anche se andrà male o bene tra loro. Nessuno ti chiederà di scegliere da quale parte stare. E tu non puoi chieder loro di spegnere i sentimenti soltanto perché _tu _non vuoi soffrire. L'hai visto il modo in cui si guardano? Quei due sembrano disposti a superare anche i propri limiti quando sono insieme. Non avevo mai visto Louis con le guance arrossate dall'imbarazzo o Harry con un mazzo di fiori in mano.»

«Sei troppo romantica, Lisa.» sospirò Niall, circondandole le spalle con un braccio e stringendola al suo petto.

«E tu sei proprio un uomo delle caverne.» ribatté, facendo scontrare comunque le labbra carnose contro le sue. «Non esagerare con Louis e Harry: se son rose fioriranno...promettimi che ci penserai su.»

Il ragazzo spense le luci e chiuse gli occhi, sperando di fare sogni tranquilli: nelle ultime notti era stato fortunato a dormire qualche ora per i continui incubi di cui era protagonista. La verità era che a Niall mancava Louis e non era più disposto a vederlo soltanto nei suoi sogni, o meglio incubi. L'indomani mattina avrebbe sistemato le cose con lui. Lo promise a se stesso quando si svegliò di soprassalto quella notte, credendo che Louis fosse nella stanza per pizzicargli le dita dei piedi incolpandolo di averlo allontanato dal suo vero amore. Prima, però, avrebbe dovuto affrontare un'altra persona per capire la natura di quel disastro che si preannunciava di proporzioni epiche.

*

Il mattino seguente, Niall si risvegliò con uno strano nodo alla gola oltre che con i capelli ricci di Lisa tra le labbra e il suo gomito appuntito nello stomaco. Amava quella ragazza, ma le sue parti contundenti un po' meno. Comunque, era abituato a quei risvegli, anzi, li amava perché gli permettevano di immaginare quella che sarebbe stata la loro vita insieme tra qualche anno. Fece attenzione a non svegliarla mentre scivolava via dal letto e si dirigeva in cucina, dove l'odore di caffè già impregnava l'aria. Harry, stretto nel suo abito blu notte da ufficio, era già ai fornelli per cucinare i suoi pancakes e il caffè era sul tavolo apparecchiato per tre. Niall si schiarì la voce prima di afferrare la sua tazza e riempirla di quella miscela scura che lo avrebbe svegliato e – perché no – gli avrebbe infuso un po' di coraggio.

«Ehi.» mormorò Harry di rimando, lanciando un'occhiata obliqua a Leo che aveva già preso posto sulla sedia accanto alla sua.

Quel gatto aveva infranto un'infinità di regole da quando aveva varcato l'uscio dell'appartamento: rubava il cibo dal tavolo, lasciava il suo pelo bianco su qualunque superficie si posasse e aveva persino riempito di graffi la porta del bagno. Eppure, Harry non faceva altro che rivolgergli sguardi dolci e carezze dietro le orecchie quando quell'animaletto si strusciava ai suoi piedi o semplicemente riposava sul suo grembo.

«Grazie.» disse Niall quando Harry gli porse i suoi pancakes nel piatto giallo.

Non si udì altra parola durante la loro colazione, se non i miagolii disperati del gattino che avrebbe voluto condividere quel pasto con il suo padrone. Harry, però, cercava di ignorarlo e gli indicava la sua ciotola colma di croccantini nella speranza che si allontanasse e lo lasciasse mangiare in pace. Vani furono quei tentativi dal momento che Leo rimase sulla sedia a guardarlo con i suoi grandi occhioni verdi. Era una scena che si ripeteva ogni mattina, eppure quella volta sembro così diversa all'irlandese: forse, perché non c'erano le loro voci a riempire la stanza con i loro programmi per la giornata. Così, Niall decise di infrangere quel silenzio nel modo peggiore possibile: dopotutto, non gli erano mai piaciute le mezze misure e preferiva andare dritto al sodo.

«È vero che sei stato tu a baciare Louis la settimana scorsa?»

Harry fermò la forchetta a mezz'aria e alzò lo sguardo nel suo. «È vero.» disse, schiarendosi la voce.

«...e?»

«...e cosa?»

«...e come ti è saltato in mente, Harry!»

«Volevo farlo da settimane.» Fece spallucce, come se quella confessione non avesse creato evidente disagio in Niall che ora si muoveva nervoso sulla sedia.

«Perché allora sei uscito con Daniel a San Valentino?» chiese esasperato.

Lui e Louis avevano trascorso un intero giorno a spiegargli cosa avrebbe dovuto fare o meno all'appuntamento. L'irlandese si era anche finto per qualche istante il _qualcuno _del riccio soltanto per permettergli di fare pratica con l'apertura delle porte.

«È stata un'idea di Will.» confessò e per la prima volta durante la mattinata gli sembrò imbarazzato. «Pensava che Louis potesse ingelosirsi e fare la prima mossa...così da non ricevere un due di picche se l'avessi fatta io.»

Niall sbuffò perché Will non era mai stato un asso negli appuntamenti o con le ragazze: non doveva sforzarsi molto per farle cadere ai suoi piedi dal momento che la mascella delineata e gli occhi blu di Anne facevano tutto il grosso del lavoro. Per questo chiese infastidito «e da quando ti fai consigliare da Will?»

«Non lo farò mai più, infatti.» affermò con un broncio da bambino: quel giorno i capelli ricci erano più vaporosi del solito e gli incorniciavano il viso come un leoncino. «Quella serata ha acquistato un senso soltanto quando sono tornato a casa e ho trovato Louis e Leo sul divano. Il resto...beh, lo sai già.»

«Lui ti piace per davvero?»

«Sì.»

I lineamenti del viso di Niall si contrassero in una smorfia: non sapeva se quella risposta avrebbe dovuto rassicurarlo o metterlo in guardia. Nel dubbio, cominciò a preoccuparsi perché Harry gli aveva confessato i suoi sentimenti per qualcun altro soltanto una volta prima di allora ed era finita male. Non avrebbe voluto che il riccio piombasse nuovamente nel tunnel dell'insicurezza, che vivesse una vita grigia o che non sorridesse più. Eppure, fino a quel momento Harry sorrideva per Louis, era diventato coraggioso tanto da arrivare a baciarlo e i suoi occhi erano di un verde brillante quando si parlava di lui.

«Perché non me lo hai detto?» chiese con tono arrendevole: forse, era arrivato il momento di accettare i loro sentimenti e di andare avanti. «Insomma, non è stato bello trovarvi avvinghiati in soggiorno.»

«Pensavo che ti saresti infastidito. Insomma, è pur sempre il tuo migliore amico e non volevo intromettermi più di quanto avessi già fatto.»

«E l'ho fatto, Harry. Mi sono infastidito a tal punto da andare da Louis una settimana fa e discuterci. L'ho fatto per dei motivi diversi, però. Perché vi voglio bene e non voglio che soffriate se le cose vanno male tra voi. Non voglio neanche che l'equilibrio che abbiamo raggiunto venga incrinato. Insomma, stiamo bene così, no?»

«E se potessimo stare meglio?» Harry si sporse verso di lui e si inumidì le labbra con la lingua prima di continuare a spiegare il suo punto di vista. «Louis è l'unica persona che mi vede realmente per ciò che sono. Vede Harry e non si spaventa. Vede l'Asperger e non si spaventa. Se ciò che provo dovesse essere ricambiato, sarebbe così brutto per te vederci insieme?»

«Perché me lo chiedi ora? Insomma, lo hai già baciato.»

«Perché sei un amico per me e io non ne ho avuti molti. Forse, sei l'unica persona su cui posso contare escludendo mamma, Will o Liam. E loro non sono qui. Ci sei tu Niall e non posso dimenticare l'aiuto che mi hai dato in questi mesi.»

Ascoltando le parole del riccio, più affettuose del solito, Niall sospirò. «Se cerchi la mia approvazione, non posso dartela Harry.» D'improvviso gli occhi del riccio si incupirono e sul volto si formò un'espressione accigliata. «Non posso dartela perché non ne hai bisogno. Puoi, anzi devi, essere libero di provare qualsiasi sentimento verso Louis e non posso impedirtelo. Promettimi soltanto di non fare scelte avventate, okay?» Gli lasciò una pacca sulla spalla e si beò del suo sorriso genuino prima che Lisa entrasse nella stanza.

La ragazza si stiracchiò e cominciò a lamentarsi di quanto fosse scomodo il materasso o chiedere dove fossero i suoi pancakes. Non importò che Niall alzò gli occhi al cielo perché la sua ragazza era davvero rumorosa e né che Harry nascose il volto dietro la sua tazza di caffè per non dover fare conversazione dal momento che quella mattina era più pensieroso del solito. L'importante era che tutto fosse tornato alla normalità.

*

Niall si trovava sul pianerottolo di quell'appartamento da un quarto d'ora ormai.

Fortunatamente la dirimpettaia del suo migliore amico lo conosceva bene, altrimenti lo avrebbe scambiato per un ladro che tentava di capire come entrare in casa o peggio un maniaco. Stava ripassando mentalmente il suo discorso: non gli avrebbe dato del traditore o dell'egoista ancora una volta, ma la possibilità di parlare dei suoi sentimenti. Era appena giunto alla parte saliente del suo apologo – quella in cui avrebbe detto di accettare la loro frequentazione – quando il portone si aprì improvvisamente rivelando la figura minuta di Louis. Entrambi sorpresi con la bocca che formava una piccola "o" e le sopracciglia sollevate, boccheggiarono per qualche istante: Niall perché non aveva ancora finito di ripassare il suo discorso e non era decisamente pronto, Louis perché, uscendo per rifornire il suo frigorifero, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare l'irlandese sul suo uscio. Si guardarono per un tempo che sembrò infinito: l'azzurro cristallino di Niall si immerse nel blu più profondo dell'altro, facendosi travolgere dalla tempesta che l'animava. Fu in quel momento che Niall dimenticò il suo discorso, mise da parte il suo orgoglio e si fece piccolo piccolo davanti all'altro.

«Scusa.»

La gola era più secca del solito perché non era loro abitudine pronunciare quella parola: sapeva, però, che un semplice bacio sulla guancia non sarebbe bastato quella volta. Louis aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, di avere il suo appoggio, della rassicurazione che sarebbe andato tutto bene tra lui e Harry, non delle sue tragiche previsioni. E proprio quando l'irlandese prese un profondo respiro per parlare, l'altro si slanciò ad abbracciarlo, quasi facendoli sbilanciare all'indietro per quanto era inaspettato quel gesto. Non dovette farsi domande, però, perché Louis gli era mancato enormemente e amava averlo così vicino, allacciare le sue braccia intorno al suo torace esile e lasciargli un bacio sulla mascella ispida per via della barba.

«Scusa.» mormorò di rimando Louis, allontanandosi tanto quanto bastava per guardarlo intensamente e facendogli intendere la profondità di quella parola.

Alla fine, le scuse non servirono granché perché tutto ciò che c'era da dire era sui loro visi e, infatti, non fu strano liberare una risata un attimo dopo. Qualcuno li avrebbe considerati semplicemente pazzi, un altro soltanto due migliori amici che superavano il silenzio e le difficoltà perché ridere insieme era più importante. Con il braccio ancora intorno alla sua vita, Louis lo invitò ad entrare affermando che il suo frigorifero avrebbe decisamente potuto aspettare un paio di ore. Dopo alcuni istanti di imbarazzo, tutto tornò alla normalità. In quel momento, erano entrambi sul divano e con una tazza di tè tra le mani, anche se Niall era più persona da caffè. Eppure, non si era lamentato perché gli era mancato tutto di Louis, persino quell'odore di tè che portava sempre con sé.

«Scusa ancora se mi sono comportato da stronzo.» esordì dopo qualche istante di silenzio trascorso a soffiare sul liquido ambrato per farlo raffreddare. «Insomma, mi sentivo tradito dai miei due migliori amici...un mese prima ti avevo chiesto anche se ti piacesse Harry e tu mi avevi detto di no.»

«Lo so, ma non ero ancora pronto ad ammetterlo ad alta voce.»

«E mi dispiace anche per ciò che ho detto su Haiti.» continuò, quella volta con tono più solenne. «Non penso minimamente quelle cose e so cosa ha significato per te quel viaggio e...»

«Lo so, Niall.» Lo interruppe, coprendo la mano con la sua. «Quando si è arrabbiati, si dicono cose che non si pensano affatto. Dimentichiamoci tutto, okay?»

Niall annuì vigorosamente perché quei giorni trascorsi senza Louis gli erano sembrati così vuoti e grigi. L'appartamento era troppo silenzioso, Harry più cupo del solito e lui stesso così scontroso. Era vero, allora, ciò che era solita ripetere Margot, ossia che Louis fosse _un petit soleil, _un piccolo sole, che portava gioia soltanto con il suo sorriso e la sua vitalità.

«Cosa devo fare, Niall?» chiese Louis più tardi.

«Beh, dovresti darti una pettinata, mettere su un bel paio di jeans e raderti la barba.» scherzò, senza pensarci due volte guardando il suo aspetto un po' trascurato. «Ah, e anche una bella dormita potrebbe farti bene.»

«Lo sai cosa intendevo!» ribatté esasperato: Louis era a un passo dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo. «Con _tu-sai-chi_!»

«Fa' ciò che ti senti di fare.» affermò tranquillamente. «Comunque andrà, sono dalla vostraparte, Lou.» aggiunse, liberando gli occhi dalla frangia castana con un gesto delicato.

_«Vostra?»_

«Tua e di _tu-sai-chi_!»

«Da quando ci sono anche degli schieramenti?» chiese divertito, sorseggiando il suo tè.

«Ci saranno eccome se sceglierete di frequentarvi. Ci sarà chi vi appoggerà e chi ti dirà che sei un pazzo ad aver scelto uno come lui.»

«E...» Louis sembrò quasi titubante. «...cosa ne penserà la sua famiglia?»

«Hai fatto una bella impressione a Anne.» Lo rassicurò Niall. «E William ti adora.»

«William sembra adorare qualunque essere vivente.»

«Non è sempre così.» Fece una smorfia perché ricordava quanto il ragazzo potesse essere protettivo nei confronti del riccio. «Will si fida molto di Harry: se piaci a suo fratello, piaci automaticamente anche a lui. Beh, quasi sempre.»

Louis curvò le labbra in un sorriso, prima di accigliarsi. «Harry ha mai avuto qualcuno? E come era lui o lei?»

Niall annuì, indeciso sul raccontare uno scorcio di vita che neanche gli apparteneva: non amava molto parlare di cose che non lo riguardavano, ma pensava che quell'episodio avrebbe potuto aiutare Louis.

«Jeremy Scott. Attaccante di punta della squadra di calcio del liceo.»

«Uno sportivo?» Louis strabuzzò gli occhi. «Non pensavo che fosse un amante degli sportivi.»

«Neanche io.» ridacchiò. «Quando tornai dall'università un'estate li trovai a pomiciare sotto la veranda di casa sua. Fu uno shock per tutti.»

«E poi? Com'è finita?»

«È stato un dramma.» rispose solenne. «Jeremy lo ha lasciato quando si è accorto che fosse più dura di quanto pensasse. Avevano soltanto diciassette anni e Harry in quegli anni era molto volubile: Jeremy non riusciva a stare dietro ai suoi cambi d'umore, ai suoi interessi limitati o al suo apparente disinteresse. È stato difficile per entrambi.»

«Questo Jeremy doveva aiutarlo, invece di farlo chiudere nel suo guscio ancora di più.»

«Era soltanto un adolescente, Lou. I suoi unici interessi erano giocare bene a calcio, essere popolare a scuola e scopare.» Ignorò il sussulto di Louis. «Non dico che non tenesse a Harry, ma non era pronto ad affrontare una relazione come quella.»

Ricordava ancora le telefonate di sua madre, i suoi «_Harry non sta passando un bel periodo, perché non torni a casa questo fine settimana e passi del tempo con lui?_» e i suoi ritorni a casa. Harry era distante con tutti in quel periodo più del solito. In quel periodo, infatti, Niall aveva cominciato a vedere più cupi i suoi occhi e gli angoli delle sue labbra piene e rosse sempre all'ingiù: non credeva che Harry fosse davvero innamorato di quel ragazzo, ma credeva che quell'episodio gli avesse fatto comprendere quanto fosse _diverso_ dai suoi coetanei.

«Al pranzo del suo compleanno» Louis abbassò la voce come per confidare un segreto «Anne mi ha ringraziato perché pensa che la lista sia una buona occasione per Harry. Pensa che possa aiutarlo a testare e a superare i suoi limiti.»

«Vede Harry felice e anche lei lo è. E Harry è felice anche grazie a te, Lou. Suppongo che Anne pensi che tu sia una buona occasione per lui.»

«Desidero con tutto me stesso che Harry sia felice che io stia o meno con lui.» confessò, lo sguardo rivolto alle mani che stringevano una tazza di tè ormai fredda.

«Allora, fa' la cosa giusta.» Il sorriso sul suo volto fece scomparire i sette giorni precedenti, quelli bui, quelli senza il suo migliore amico. «Non scappare più.»

Louis annuì lentamente e a Niall non restò far altro che riporre la sua fiducia in lui ancora una volta, sperando che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

*

Louis ribolliva ancora di rabbia per il suo coinquilino. Non era insolito che discutessero, alzassero la voce e sbattessero la porta delle loro stanze per rintanarsi al loro interno e non uscire fino al mattino successivo. Poco prima si era ripetuto quel solito schema, anche se Michael aveva finito per uscire dall'appartamento lasciando a Louis lo spazio e il tempo di cui aveva bisogno per riprendersi dall'ennesima discussione. Appena Michael aveva chiuso il portone dietro le sue spalle, ignorando qualsiasi sua minaccia, Louis aveva raggiunto il termostato del riscaldamento e lo aveva alzato di qualche grado: non era colpa sua se aveva perennemente freddo. Per quello, era solito indossare calde tute, coprirsi i palmi delle mani con i polsini di felpe abbondanti e indossare calzini di spugna. Marzo aveva fatto il suo ingresso, ma Londra viveva ancora gli strascichi di un inverno freddo e piovoso. Si strinse nella sua comoda felpa bianca e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per il soggiorno con l'intenzione di riscaldarsi: quell'appartamento era sempre freddo e inospitale e Louis aveva odiato passarci così tanto tempo nelle ultime due settimane.

Quando sentì il campanello suonare, sbuffò pensando che se fosse stato Michael avrebbe cominciato nuovamente ad urlargli contro notando il riscaldamento così alto. Fu quasi tentato di non aprire il portone e far finta di non essere in casa. Poi, quando sentì dei pugni battere ripetutamente sul portone, si incuriosì e si affrettò ad aprire la porta per trovare davanti ai suoi occhi increduli un Harry completamente sconvolto. Gli sembrò di fare un salto nel tempo e di tornare a quel pomeriggio trascorso in centro, tra Trafalgar Square e Parliament Street, quando i nervi del riccio erano stati messi a dura prova dalla folla e dalla confusione. Stesso sguardo perso, ma stavolta gli occhi risultavano anche rossi e lucidi come se avesse pianto. I capelli erano un nido di rondini sulla sua testa ed erano racchiusi malamente in un bun. Il volto era semplicemente paonazzo e le labbra carnose erano strette in una linea orizzontale.

«Harry?» Dimenticò tutto, persino i motivi che li avevano allontanati per circa due settimane. «Che ci fai qui?»

«È un'emergenza.»

«Cosa è successo? Stai bene?» chiese preoccupato, perché il suo tono di voce tremante lo mise in allarme. «Vieni, entra.»

Senza troppi complimenti, Harry si intrufolò nell'appartamento e scivolò subito sul divano: non si spogliò neanche della giacca blu ed elegante che indossava, si sedette e si prese la testa tra le mani. Louis lo guardava ancora dall'uscio, incerto su come comportarsi.

Poi, il riccio sospirò. «Oggi in ufficio li ho sentiti parlare di me.» rivelò, non alzando lo sguardo dal pavimento. «Dan si prendeva gioco di me insieme agli altri. Mi hanno dato del disadattato.»

Louis sentì all'improvviso il petto stringersi in una morsa dolorosa e – come se fosse guidato da una forza superiore – lo raggiunse sul divano, mentre dalle sue labbra fuoriuscì un flebile "_oh, Harry"_. Non aggiunse altro in quel momento perché Harry aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, di essere confortato e abbracciato. Per questo, allungò un braccio e gli circondò le spalle spingendolo contro il suo petto, mentre la sua mano non smetteva di accarezzarlo per infondergli tranquillità e calma. Con il mento sul suo capo e il corpo di Harry che veniva scosso da piccoli singhiozzi e singulti, Louis si chiese se ciò che stava facendo bastasse. Bastavano due braccia per fargli capire quanto fosse amato dai suoi amici e dalla sua famiglia? Bastavano i baci che gli lasciava sul capo per fargli capire che lui fosse abbastanza? E le carezze sul suo braccio? E le sue parole di conforto?

«Mi hanno chiamato Tarzan.» sussurrò tra i singhiozzi. «Persino i miei capelli non vanno bene..._io _non vado mai bene.»

«Harry, non piangere.» Lo richiamò e il riccio sembrò tremare di meno: Louis prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo invitò a guardarlo. Tra le lacrime, il verde dei suoi occhi non faceva altro che brillare tragicamente. «Ti piaci?» Harry fece spallucce. «Ti piacciono i capelli così?» A quel punto, lui annuì. «Allora non devi preoccuparti di ciò che dicono i tuoi colleghi. Probabilmente Dan è infastidito per San Valentino e gli altri sono decisamente degli stupidi se la pensano come lui.»

Harry ridacchiò, tirando su con il naso. Louis sentiva il suo respiro affannato sul viso, la pelle morbida e calda delle sue guance arrossate sotto i palmi e le lacrime bagnarli inevitabilmente. Cominciò a muovere i pollici lentamente per asciugare le guance rigate dalle lacrime e sentì quel calore penetrargli le ossa quando Harry fece il suo primo sorriso. Era accennato, ma c'era. Poi, lo aiutò a sistemare il capo sul suo grembo e a distendere le gambe sul resto del divano. Lo curò con tutto l'affetto che in quel momento avrebbe potuto dargli: sciolse i suoi capelli scompigliati e vi passò le dita tra le ciocche castane per districare i nodi e farlo rilassare. Quando era piccolo, Margot era solita farlo e Louis gliene era sempre stato grato. E Harry si fece piccolo piccolo sul suo grembo, si acciambellò al suo fianco come Leo, facendo sentire Louis utile, facendolo sentire finalmente un uomo. Trascorsero in quel modo un tempo che sembrò loro infinito – Louis si ritrovò persino a sperare che Michael non tornasse a casa quel giorno – prima che Harry parlò, la voce arrochita dal precedente pianto.

«Mi accompagneresti a tagliarli?»

Louis addolcì il suo sguardo prima di posarlo sul suo volto o sulle sue mani grandi che giocherellavano con i laccetti della sua felpa bianca.

«Non devi tagliare i tuoi capelli soltanto perché agli altri non piacciono, Harry. Non devi cambiare te stesso per poter piacere a quelle persone.»

«Lo so.» rispose imbronciato. «Però, ogni tanto fa bene cambiare, no? Lo dice sempre la mamma.»

«Ne sei sicuro? Impiegheranno mesi a ricrescere.» Lo ammonì, sperando che il riccio cambiasse idea: Louis amava guardare quei riccioli incorniciargli il viso, muoversi al vento e, soprattutto, averli tra le dita.

Lui annuì. «Andiamo ora.»

«Ora?»

Harry si alzò con uno scatto felino e si ricompose in fretta: si spolverò i pantaloni blu notte e sistemò meglio la camicia bianca prima di guardarlo intensamente e annuire ancora.

«Harry, sono un disastro.» Si indicò il viso e il resto del corpo. «Dovrei darmi una pettinata, vestirmi e...»

«...e sei bellissimo così come sei, Lou.» Lo interruppe, mordendosi il labbro inferiore un istante dopo e Louis desiderò di farlo lui stesso. «Per favore, ho bisogno di te ora.»

A quella richiesta, con il cuore che batteva un po' più erratico nel suo petto, Louis semplicemente non avrebbe mai potuto dire no.

*

Un'ora dopo – perché alla fine Louis, sordo alle parole dell'altro, si era rintanato in bagno almeno per darsi una rinfrescata e un'aggiustatina ai capelli – i due giunsero da Pablo, il barbiere di fiducia del maggiore. Louis non era un narciso – praticava sporadicamente calcetto, ma non era mai andato in palestra perché la natura gli aveva dato un corpo ben tornito con le curve al posto giusto – ma in pochi, a causa delle sue fissazioni, avevano la possibilità di sfiorare i suoi capelli: Margot per le sue carezze confortevoli e Pablo per il taglio mensile che lui stesso richiedeva. Pablo era un trentenne argentino dall'aspetto buffo con i suoi baffi alla Dalì e quegli occhi castani sempre stralunati. Era giunto a Londra cinque anni prima per cambiare la sua vita: a Louis piaceva quella reputazione che Londra aveva, quella di cambiare la vita ai sognatori come lui e di realizzare i loro desideri. E sapeva che fosse vera, perché lo aveva fatto con lui e ora lo stava facendo anche con il riccio al suo fianco. Harry non sembrava molto colpito da Pablo, per lo meno non positivamente: lo guardò con circospezione quando il barbiere prese nelle sue mani i ricci castani. Proprio quando fu sul punto di tagliare con delle grandi forbici argentate la prima ciocca, Harry trattenne per un istante il respiro prima di liberarsi in un accorato "_no_!". L'argentino fece un passo indietro e alzò i palmi verso l'alto come per provare la sua innocenza: Louis scosse la testa e si avvicinò al riccio, i cui occhi erano rivolti verso il basso, là dove le sue mani giocherellavano con la mantellina nera che aveva indossato per evitare che i capelli tagliati finissero sui suoi costosi indumenti.

«Ci hai ripensato?» chiese Louis rassicurando con uno sguardo.

E andava bene così se avesse cambiato idea. Voleva far capire a Harry che lui era il padrone della sua vita e non chiunque altro.

«Mi piacciono i miei capelli.» affermò, alzando lo sguardo per incatenarlo al suo.

«Hai ragione, piacciono molto anche a me.» sussurrò di rimando prima di sorridergli e fargli capire che andava bene rifiutarsi.

Poi, batté le mani e si rivolse a Pablo dicendo che aveva perso un cliente, ma ne aveva guadagnato un altro perché la sua frangia aveva bisogno di essere accorciata dal momento che era sempre sul punto di aggiustarla e spostarla dagli occhi blu con le dita. Così, nella successiva mezz'ora, Pablo si dedicò esclusivamente a Louis. Harry li guardava da lontano con un sorriso che curvava le sue labbra e illuminava il suo viso ogni volta che gli occhi di Louis si posavano su di lui. Era difficile catturare la sua attenzione, ma quando quest'ultima era rivolta completamente su di lui Louis non poteva far altro che sentirsi un privilegiato perché erano quegli occhi così profondi a farlo sentire in quel modo. Harry aveva la capacità di farlo sciogliere, di fargli tremare il cuore e farlo rabbrividire soltanto con quello sguardo. Le sue parole, poi, lo mandavano in brodo di giuggiole: quando l'opera di Pablo fu terminata, stanco di arrossire ai continui complimenti del riccio, Louis pronunciò finalmente un «_grazie» _flebile e capì che Harry lo avesse ascoltato soltanto perché liberò un altro sorriso. Usciti dal barbiere, Louis si offrì di accompagnarlo a casa, ma l'altro insistette per andare a prendere un caffè: qualcosa gli suggeriva che Harry fosse dispiaciuto nel vedere che il tempo da trascorrere insieme fosse già finito. Per questo, non poté rifiutare la sua offerta.

«Cosa prendi?» chiese Harry, quando si accomodarono in una caffetteria non lontana da Brick Lane: gli arredi, così come le pareti interne lasciate con i mattoncini rossi a vista, erano rustici e Louis non poté che apprezzare quella scelta. I tempi in cui frequentava ristoranti di lusso e locali chic con Ian erano ormai lontani, ma non si crucciava perché non ne sentiva affatto la mancanza. 

«Un tè nero.»

«Pensavo che avresti scelto qualcosa di più elaborato.» esclamò sorpreso, mentre si preparava a raggiungere il bancone per ordinare.

«Per esempio?»

«Non lo so.» affermò pensieroso. «In ufficio, mi chiedono sempre strani cappuccini o caffè con molte aggiunte. Tu mi hai chiesto soltanto un tè nero.»

«Sono un ragazzo facile, Harold.» ribatté Louis distrattamente e, soltanto quando osservò gli occhioni verdi dell'altro farsi più grandi e le sue gote farsi più rosse, capì di aver detto qualcosa di fraintendibile. Per questo «_semplice_, sono un ragazzo _semplice»_ aggiunse un istante dopo.

Harry annuì frettolosamente, prima di raggiungere il bancone e chiedere le loro ordinazioni. Dall'altra parte della sala, Louis si coprì il viso con i palmi delle mani cercando di rilassarsi e recuperare quel poco di dignità che gli era rimasta e che Harry gli portava via di giorno in giorno. Non si era mai comportato in quel modo in vita sua: Louis era sempre spigliato con i ragazzi, sempre irriverente, sempre con quel sorriso sghembo sulle labbra. Eppure, con Harry quella maschera cadeva giù a rivelare un ragazzo fragile e imbarazzato, un ragazzo che fino a quel momento aveva sempre cercato l'amore, quello vero, ma non l'aveva mai trovato. Louis, pur essendo il maggiore, si sentiva piccolo piccolo davanti ai suoi sentimenti per il riccio e davanti al suo sguardo. E così si era sentito durante il tempo trascorso insieme in quella caffetteria, nonostante gli fosse piaciuto parlare con lui e recuperare le due settimane che avevano trascorso separati.

Il riccio lo invitò a tornare all'appartamento quanto prima perché «_a Leo le mie carezze non bastano mai e gli manchi molto_» e Louis si ritrovò a dire che il lavoro lo aveva fagocitato quelle settimane, nonostante morisse dalla voglia di trascorrere le sue sere sul divano con Harry e il gattino bianco accoccolati al suo fianco. Parlarono del più e del meno, di quanto la primavera tardasse ad arrivare, dei documentari che il riccio aveva scaricato e che avrebbero dovuto vedere insieme, della lista e di quanto fosse eccitato all'idea di spuntare un'altra voce di quel breve elenco. Mai la loro conversazione si era concentrata su quella sera di San Valentino e sul loro bacio. Eppure, quel bacio tormentava Louis ogni giorno, anche in quel momento, mentre guardava il riccio mordersi il labbro inferiore mentre camminavano per le strade di Brick Lane. Così come i dubbi, quelli che si insinuavano ogni notte tra le sue poche ore di sonno. Perché Harry lo aveva baciato e ora ignorava quel piccolo particolare? Piccolo era un eufemismo perché quel bacio aveva rischiato di incrinare il rapporto tra Louis e Niall, gli equilibri dell'appartamento e anche della sua salute mentale.

_«Perché mi hai baciato, Harry?»_ pensò distrattamente, mentre affondava le sue mani strette in un pugno nelle tasche del giubbetto di jeans imbottito che sovrastava la calda felpa bianca.

«Cosa?» chiese l'altro d'un tratto, fermandosi nel bel mezzo del marciapiede.

«Cosa?» ripeté lui di rimando, guardandolo di sfuggita.

«Mi hai chiesto qualcosa?»

«N-no, io...no.» Louis abbassò lo sguardo e gli fece un cenno con il capo, invitandolo a camminare al suo fianco: se pensare avesse significato mettersi a nudo in quel modo, non lo avrebbe più fatto. Poi, vedendo le sue labbra rosse arricciate in un broncio, scosse la testa: ripeteva a Harry ogni giorno di essere coraggioso e di lasciarsi andare...ma lui? Poteva dire di fare lo stesso? No, in quel momento pensò di essere soltanto un vigliacco e lui non avrebbe mai voluto esserlo. Perciò, «perché mi hai baciato, Harry?» chiese con voce sottile e fu lui a fermarsi sul marciapiede quella volta.

«Volevo farlo.»

«Capisco che per te è una cosa nuova, ma non puoi baciare chiunque perché ti va.»

«Baciare un ragazzo non è una cosa nuova per me. Ho ventitré anni e ho già baciato in precedenza.»

«Non mi interessa se al liceo hai baciato il tuo bel calciatore.» ribatté sbrigativo Louis, ignorando l'espressione accigliata del riccio e i futuri rimproveri di Niall al quale aveva promesso di non parlare mai di quella vita che non gli apparteneva. «Intendevo che non puoi baciare qualcuno e poi ignorarlo. Un bacio non è solo un bacio. È importante...insomma, può significare tante cose.»

«Lou» Harry passò una mano tra i capelli per scompigliarli e poi farli tornare in ordine. «Sei scappato. Tu sei scappato e mi hai lasciato da solo dopo quel bacio.»

«Era tornato Niall. Non potevamo far finta di nulla.»

«E perché?»

«Perché stavi baciando il ragazzo sbagliato.» si giustificò. «Quel ragazzo in tuta che stava mangiando pop-corn fino a un istante prima sul tuo divano e con il tuo gatto in grembo. Non dovevi baciare me, ma quel ragazzo che avevi portato a cena e che aveva impiegato il suo tempo per rendersi bello soltanto per te.»

«Non è vero. Tu, Louis, con quella tuta e Leo addosso o le labbra che sapevano di pop-corn eri bellissimo.» confessò, facendo sciogliere ogni muscolo teso dell'altro: nei suoi occhi, Louis leggeva soltanto onestà, nessuna traccia di vergogna o paura. «Tu sei la persona più bella che io abbia mai incontrato e so che anche tu tieni a me come nessun altro ha mai fatto prima. Me lo ha fatto notare anche la mamma.» aggiunse un attimo dopo, liberando un sorriso incerto e Louis quasi si commosse nel sentire quella precisazione, anzi il suo intero discorso perché nessuno prima di quel momento lo aveva mai messo al centro dei suoi pensieri. «Mi piaci, anche se sei testardo e insopportabile la maggior parte del tempo. Mi piaci perché non ti arrendi mai con me, perché mi accetti e non tenti di cambiare quel che non può essere cambiato, perché mi rendi coraggioso. Mi sento più forte con te al mio fianco.»

E Louis avrebbe voluto dire di provare le stesse cose. Eppure, non era così. Perché Harry non lo rendeva coraggioso o più forte: Harry lo rendeva fragile, perennemente imbarazzato e tremante. Quando lo sfiorava – in quel momento le punte delle sue dita cominciarono ad accarezzargli la guancia e i loro corpi si avvicinarono sempre di più – Louis percepiva un turbinio di emozioni in ogni lembo del suo corpo minuto, il battito accelerare e la mente annebbiarsi. Si sentiva come se non fosse mai stato toccato in quel modo prima di allora. Si sentiva puro perché Harry stesso lo era. Nascose i palmi delle mani nei polsini della felpa bianca abbondante imbarazzato: era quasi una rassicurazione farlo, era quasi la sua coperta di Linus.

«Mi piaci anche quando hai i palmi delle mani coperti dalle tue felpe enormi.» confessò Harry, sorridendo dolcemente. «Sembri così piccolo e io posso racchiuderti in un abbraccio. E quando ti stringo a me, mi sento utile...mi sento bene.»

E tutto quello per lui, per lui che non aveva mai realizzato cosa fosse l'amore se non in quell'istante, era così nuovo e spaventoso e bello. Perché sentirsi fragile, ma avere le braccia forti di Harry ora a circondargli la vita era bello. Perché percepire le labbra tremare, ma avere la certezza che quelle dell'altro le avrebbero baciate prima o poi era bello. Perché era Harry, lui soltanto, a rendere ogni cosa più bella.

«Se pensi che io possa averti baciato soltanto perché in quel momento eri in quella stanza, stai sbagliando di grosso, Lou.» continuò, quasi cullandolo tra le sue braccia. «È stato William a dirmi di invitare un altro così da farti ingelosire. E io l'ho ascoltato perché non sono bravo in queste cose, ma la verità è che...»

Non continuò. Perché a Louis bastò sporgersi di qualche centimetro verso di lui per baciarlo delicatamente e permettere alle loro labbra di incontrarsi mettendolo a tacere. Quando sentì i suoi palmi stringersi intorno ai fianchi, mise da parte quella delicatezza e cominciò a baciarlo nel modo che meritava, lasciando che le loro bocche si incastrassero con morbidezza e semplicità, così come era accaduto due settimane prima. Louis sollevò le mani per poggiarle sul suo torace e farle vagare lentamente al di sotto della giacca blu, lasciando che risalissero con decisione verso il petto, e poi ancora più su, alla base del collo, dove la sua vena pulsava veloce, e infine a stringere i suoi ricci per massaggiargli la nuca. Gli piaceva – fin troppo – la sua bocca morbida e rossa, la lingua che costantemente cercava la sua e mappava il palato, il leggero velo di barba che copriva la sua mascella ben delineata e che sentiva sotto i suoi polpastrelli quando andava ad accarezzargli il viso. Era il suo respiro tremolante contro la sua bocca quando Louis gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore a farlo impazzire, a volerlo più vicino a sé e fargli desiderare che quei baci non finissero mai. Così come le mani che non smettevano di rincorrersi, che si intrecciavano e poi andavano a finire sui loro visi come a sincerarsi che fosse tutto vero, reale.

Ed era reale, ma era anche inaspettato. Harry era inaspettato, era una continua sorpresa e non mancò di realizzarlo quando sentì la sua schiena scontrarsi contro il muro in mattoncini alle sue spalle, mentre la sua mano grande, infilata nei capelli, gli proteggeva la testa nello scontro e la sua lingua approfondiva ancora una volta il bacio.

Louis lasciò da parte ogni inibizione e chiuse gli occhi, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendosi maggiormente al suo petto per godere del suo calore, capace di plasmarlo a suo piacimento. Sentiva il suo respiro affannato contro la sua bocca e poi contro il suo collo bianco, dove l'indomani avrebbe trovato dei segni rossi a segnalare la presenza di Harry: il riccio mordeva quel lembo di pelle e poi lo leniva con la lingua e Louis rabbrividiva e chiedeva di più esponendo ancora il suo collo alle sue labbra. Si donava e Harry prendeva, abbandonando ogni incertezza e insicurezza.

Erano in una stradina a chiudere fuori dalla loro bolla il traffico della città, le incombenze del lavoro, la gente che passava e non poteva fare a meno di guardarli mentre si dichiaravano amore - un sentimento ancora troppo grande per loro – soltanto con baci, carezze e sguardi languidi. E non c'era altro intorno a Louis, perché c'era solo Harry. C'era il bianco della sua pelle, il rosso della sua bocca a cuore e il verde degli occhi che incontrava tra un bacio e l'altro. E non c'era modo di non baciarlo o di separarsi perché gli sembrava di respirare e fare la cosa giusta soltanto quando i due erano incastrati in un intreccio che difficilmente avrebbero sciolto presto.

Un ultimo schiocco e Louis strofinò la punta del naso all'insù contro quella del naso dritto di Harry in un gesto così tenero che lo fece rabbrividire ancora e ancora. Sorrisero entrambi, mentre Harry abbassava il capo ancora una volta per rubargli un ultimo bacio: agli occhi di un altro poteva sembrare una sciocchezza, ma Louis apprezzava che Harry si chinasse alla sua altezza e lo inglobasse nelle sue braccia forti dal momento che solitamente era sempre lui ad alzarsi sulle punte per baciare o per abbracciare qualcuno. Lo faceva sentire protetto e al sicuro, nonostante quello avrebbe dovuto essere il suo compito nei confronti del più piccolo.

«Non pensare che questo cambi qualcosa.» sussurrò sulle sue labbra, mentre un sorriso sghembo gli donava un'espressione furba sul volto, quasi da Peter Pan. «Dovrai comunque mercanteggiare con me per giocare a scarabeo.»

Harry ridacchiò e «va bene» ribatté. «Basta che non scappi più via da me.»

Louis scosse la testa, prima di accorciare ogni distanza tra loro e baciarlo ancora. «Non scappo più, Harry.»


	8. Capitolo Otto

** _ _ **

** **

  
«Ti prego!» supplicò ancora Louis al telefono. «Dimmi di più!»

«_Lou, non so nulla_.» ripeté Lisa per la terza volta: il suo tono di voce non era così pacato come per le volte precedenti. «_Niall mi ha detto che stasera verrà a cena da me perché Harry ha categoricamente definito off-limits l'appartamento_.»

Louis sbuffò teatralmente tanto che il suo respiro smosse persino la frangia morbida che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Era curioso e lo era sempre stato, fin da bambino: scoprire cosa la sua famiglia gli aveva regalato per Natale o per il suo compleanno era diventata un'arte che il ragazzo affinava di anno in anno anche se i suoi regali avrebbero dovuto essere una "sorpresa". Non esisteva neanche nel suo vocabolario quella parola dal momento che riusciva sempre a scoprire qualunque cosa grazie alla sua curiosità. Eppure, quella volta quest'ultima era destinata a rimanere insaziata.

A meno che...

«Non puoi fare quelle cose che fate voi donne per sedurre i vostri fidanzati e scoprirlo per me?» insisté esasperato. «Un bel vestito, un po' di promesse a letto e gli scuci l'informazione che mi serve.»

«_Louis! Sto per riattaccare_!»

«Okay, okay. Scusa. È che vorrei sapere cosa mi aspetta stasera...è il nostro primo vero appuntamento e non posso chiedere nulla a Harry.» Sorrise, pensando all'espressione sognante sul volto dell'altro quando glielo aveva proposto: gli occhi verdi brillavano, le labbra gonfie per i baci che si erano scambiati incorniciavano un sorriso bianco e le fossette sulle guance andavano ad abbellire un viso che era già un capolavoro. «Era così emozionato e non faceva altro che ripetermi che tutto sarebbe stato una sorpresa.»

«_E lui non conosce il tuo problema con le sorprese, vero?_» ridacchiò Lisa e prima che Louis potesse ribattere aggiunse «_permettigli di fare qualcosa per te, non guidare sempre tu il gioco tra voi, fallo sentire un adulto che può prendere le sue decisioni finalmente_».

«Odio quando fai la persona saggia, lo sai?»

«_Lo so! Ma è deformazione professionale_.» Si giustificò. «_Ora non perdere tempo e agghindati: Harry non ama i ritardi.»_

Louis ridacchiò tra sé e sé prima di chiudere la telefonata. Disteso sul suo letto e sepolto tra coperte e cuscini, era certo di sapere quanto Harry odiasse i ritardi. Una settimana prima aveva impiegato due ore intere per far scomparire il broncio dalle sue labbra o quel solco che compariva tra le sue sopracciglia dal momento a causa del suo ritardo. Erano entrati nella sala cinematografica quando il film era iniziato già da una decina di minuti e a nulla erano serviti i tentativi di Louis per scusarsi: Harry aveva rifiutato le sue carezze, i baci sulla guancia e persino la sua mano. «_I tuoi tentativi di corruzione non serviranno a nulla, Lou!»_ aveva detto, quando Louis si era sporto verso il suo collo e aveva cominciato a lasciargli baci umidi sotto l'orecchio. Alla fine, aveva scoperto che anche l'integerrimo Harry poteva essere corrotto, ma non a suon di baci e carezze: per strappargli un sorriso Louis aveva dovuto promettergli di accompagnarlo a una fiera di modellismo che si sarebbe tenuta a fine marzo nelle vicinanze di Londra. Harry non era nella pelle e Louis avrebbe voluto sbattere la testa al muro, ma si convinceva a fare un sorriso ogni qual volta Harry nominava quell'evento. Sbuffò al solo pensiero di ciò che lo avrebbe atteso – non ci teneva a essere circondato da nerd e dall'odore di balsa e colla – e tentò di concentrarsi sulla serata che avrebbero trascorso insieme: all'improvviso il suo fastidio sparì e trovò la forza di uscire dal letto e prepararsi per il suo appuntamento.

Si preparò con cura, rimanendo sotto la doccia calda più del solito e non fermando la sua mano quando quella percorse la sua lunghezza già turgida, mentre pensava alle labbra del riccio che la circondavano amorevolmente: non era previsto che la lasciasse scorrere avanti e indietro e che passasse il pollice più volte sulla punta rossa, ma accolse l'orgasmo che ne scaturì a braccia aperte così da rilassarsi e allontanare ogni tensione. Si asciugò i capelli soddisfatto della piega che riuscì a dare loro e si vestì indossando i suoi pantaloni migliori, una semplice t-shirt e il suo fedele giubbetto di jeans imbottito. Le camicie bianche, i pantaloni eleganti e quel trench che valeva più di tutti i suoi risparmi messi insieme erano finalmente stati accantonati in un lato del suo armadio. _E per fortuna_, si disse perché prima non era il vero Louis, era soltanto un corpo vuoto ma con degli abiti eleganti addosso. Camminò a passo svelto verso il palazzo a mattoncini di Niall e aspettò pazientemente che Harry aprisse il portone prima di salire i gradini delle scale a due a due tanta era la curiosità di scoprire cosa avrebbero fatto per il loro primo vero appuntamento.

Quando giunse sulla soglia dell'appartamento, trovò la porta socchiusa e pronunciò un flebile «_è permesso?»_ prima di intrufolarsi all'interno e sorprendersi per davvero vedendo ciò che lo aspettava. Harry si muoveva leggiadro da un angolo all'altro della cucina con un grembiule bianco indosso e l'espressione rilassata, mentre le sue mani armeggiavano esperte con le pentole e le padelle sui fornelli. Per Louis, che aveva visto così a suo agio in cucina soltanto sua nonna o William prima di quel momento, fu impossibile non sorridere e non continuare a guardarlo per qualche istante prima di rivelare la sua presenza con un colpo di tosse. Harry si irrigidì e lasciò il mestolo che aveva in mano prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione con un sorriso sulle labbra piene e rosee. Si precipitò all'ingresso e si pulì le mani sul grembiule bianco sommariamente per poi prendere le mani dell'altro nelle sue e attirarlo a sé fino a far sfiorare le punte dei loro nasi.

«Ciao, bellissimo.»

D'un tratto, Louis dimenticò tutta la sua curiosità. Quel tremolio nella voce di Harry, i loro visi così vicini e quegli occhi d'un verde quasi liquido gli fecero vedere ogni cosa da una prospettiva diversa: voleva soltanto stare in sua compagnia, il resto non sarebbe importato.

«Ciao» riuscì a pronunciare e non aggiunse altro, non perché Harry non fosse bellissimo con quella luce particolare negli occhi, quella camicia sui toni dell'azzurro o ancora i riccioli che scendevano sulle sue spalle, ma perché le parole gli morirono in gola per l'emozione. Solo Harry lo apostrofava in quel modo e qualcosa gli suggeriva che non si sarebbe mai abituato a quella peculiarità o quegli slanci di coraggio da parte del più piccolo. Poté soltanto lasciare un bacio delicato sull'angolo destro della sua bocca a forma di cuore. «Cosa hai in serbo per noi stasera?»

«Ho preparato la cena.» rispose fiero, prima di accigliarsi e fare un passo indietro. «Pensavo che potesse essere più intimo, ma se non ti piace l'idea possiamo andare fuori e...»

«...è perfetta, un'idea perfetta.»

Harry annuì visibilmente più rilassato e lasciò andare Louis da Leo affinché lo salutasse per ultimare i piatti e portarli al tavolo perfettamente apparecchiato.

«Mi ha aiutato Niall ad apparecchiare.» disse dal momento che gli occhioni di Louis non riuscivano a distogliere l'attenzione dal tavolo.

E non fu la tovaglia bianca, né furono i piatti eleganti con la filigrana dorata o i calici di vetro che splendevano sotto la luce artificiale del lampadario a far rimanere senza parole Louis. Furono il buonissimo cibo che riempiva quei piatti, il fatto che qualcuno avesse impegnato il suo tempo per lui cucinando e anche il piccolo centrotavola con le margherite bianche, le stesse che Harry gli aveva regalato a San Valentino e che lui aveva adorato anche nei giorni seguenti fino a quando l'ultimo petalo era caduto sulla sua scrivania.

«Mi hai fatto innamorare delle margherite ormai.» sospirò quando si accomodarono entrambi e il riccio cominciò a servire le pietanze.

«Sono i miei fiori preferiti.»

E Louis non ne aveva dubbi a riguardo perché quelle margherite bianche erano pure, semplici e genuine. Esattamente come il ragazzo davanti a sé che ora sorrideva fanciullescamente. E parlarono tanto, forse così come non era mai successo prima: dei colleghi di Harry che sembravano essere più gentili con lui, del progetto di Louis all'associazione e persino dei piatti che stavano mangiando. Il maggiore sapeva che Harry poteva essere insicuro su molte cose, ma sulla preparazione e sulla riuscita dei suoi piatti non lo era affatto. Non accettava mai i complimenti che Louis rivolgeva ai suoi occhi, a quelle labbra peccaminose o alla sua ingenuità, ma accettò di buon grado quelli rivolti alle pietanze assaggiate quella sera.

«Dove hai imparato a cucinare così?» chiese, mentre si versava nel calice del vino bianco. «È stato Will a farti da maestro?»

«No, sono stati i miei genitori. Non erano del mestiere: mia madre aveva un negozio di fiori e mio padre mancava troppo tempo da casa durante la settimana per pensare di avere un ristorante tutto suo. Eppure, la domenica mattina ci costringevano ad alzarci presto e a cucinare con loro.» spiegò, bagnandosi le labbra con la lingua. «Terminati tutti i piatti della tradizione inglese, siamo passati a quelli delle altre nazioni.»

«Insomma, un giro del mondo culinario ogni domenica.» scherzò Louis e Harry annuì. «È bello...e lo fate ancora quando torni a casa?»

Lo disse con spensieratezza, pensando a un piccolo Harry che si arrampicava su una scaletta per raggiungere il bancone e che ora, da adulto, aiutava sua madre a prendere qualcosa dai ripiani più alti. Quella spensieratezza, però, non la trovò nell'altro, il cui sguardo divenne sfuggente e si concentrò su un punto ben definito della tovaglia, là dove il suo indice già si muoveva in piccoli cerchi seguendo la trama del cotone bianco.

«No, non lo facciamo più da anni ormai.»

E continuò a non guardarlo e a fissare quella tovaglia che sembrava essere più interessante, mentre il suo viso si adombrava sempre di più. Louis non poté non sentirsi colpevole per quel suo repentino cambiamento d'umore: c'era qualcosa che continuava a sfuggirgli riguardo quel ragazzo, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la sua famiglia e che lo rendeva sempre così elusivo quando ne parlava. Quanto più Louis tentava di scoprirlo, tanto più Harry si allontanava. Per questo, volendo abbattere il muro che il riccio aveva erto in quei pochi istanti, cercò di distrarlo.

«Pensa se lo facessimo a casa mia senza la supervisione di nonna Margot.» affermò divertito, mentre la sua mano scivolava sulla tovaglia e trovava quella dell'altro, accarezzandola delicatamente. «Mio padre dovrebbe usare un estintore al giorno!»

Harry alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò sul suo viso, trovando Louis già a ridacchiare. E si sapeva che la risata del maggiore fosse irresistibile perché un istante dopo il riccio abbandonò ogni tristezza e cominciò a ridere con lui. Il sorriso di Louis crebbe a dismisura anche quando il più piccolo provò a scherzarci su abbandonando la sua inettitudine al sarcasmo perché «dovrebbero regalargliene una fornitura a vita!» esclamò.

«Esatto!» gli confermò, non lasciando ancora la sua mano. «Nonna Margot mi ricorda sempre che dovrei sposare un ottimo cuoco così da non mandare in fiamme la casa o non avvelenare i miei futuri figli.»

«Vuoi davvero sposarti e avere figli?» chiese Harry d'un tratto.

«Sì, al cento per cento.»

Cercò di controllare il sorriso che automaticamente compariva sulle sue labbra quando si ritrovava a immaginare il suo futuro, ma fallì miseramente e lo assecondò perché non avrebbe mai dovuto provare vergogna per ciò che desiderava.

«Anche se sei così giovane?»

«Sì.» Louis, imbarazzato, si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e si avvicinò maggiormente al tavolo, le sue dita sfioravano ancora il dorso della mano dell'altro. «So che può sembrare stupido, ma ho sempre desiderato un marito, tre marmocchi e un cane...anche quando ero soltanto un adolescente. È il mio sogno più grande, insieme a quello di lavorare per la _Thousand Hearts Foundation_.»

Il riccio sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo. Strinse, però, la sua mano e la portò alle labbra lasciando un bacio sulla parte interna del polso: Louis non era nuovo a quel contatto, ma non poté evitare di rabbrividire e allo stesso tempo percepire un dolce tepore invadere le sue gote. Era, invece, nuovo alla gentilezza e alla delicatezza che il riccio gli dimostrava. Harry si dimostrava gentile quando gli permetteva di condividere la sua confezione di orsetti gommosi, quando lo invitava a rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia durante un film o si offriva di massaggiargli la schiena dopo aver trascorso un'intera giornata in ufficio. E quella gentilezza, a volte, diventava così sensuale da ipnotizzarlo: Harry lo toccava come se avesse tra le mani un diamante prezioso, lo baciava lentamente e profondamente godendosi ogni istante di quel contatto e lo guardava con gli occhi che quasi brillavano. In quel momento, con le labbra piene e rosse di Harry ad accarezzargli il polso, Louis si sentì il fiore più delicato.

«Non è stupido, è il tuo sogno.» commentò con un sorriso. «E tua nonna sa di me o di noi?»

«Sa tutto. In realtà, ha sbirciato la foto che mi hai mandato a Natale e da quel momento le ho parlato di noi aggiornandola nelle nostre chiamate settimanali.» spiegò, ricordando la felicità che aveva provato Margot quando Louis le aveva raccontato gli ultimi avvenimenti perché «_je suis très heureux pour vous deux_!» non riusciva proprio a smettere di dirlo. «Le sei piaciuto subito.»

«Quindi avrei potuto scegliere lei al tuo posto? Niall mi ha detto che siete due gocce d'acqua.» ribatté con un sorriso sghembo, che quasi gli ricordò suo fratello William.

«Harry!» esclamò, non capacitandosi della battuta che il riccio aveva appena fatto. «Lascerò correre soltanto perché questa è la prima battuta divertente che hai fatto da quando ci conosciamo...» liberò la mano dalla sua e lo ammonì con il dito indice alzato nella sua direzione. «Non esserne troppo sicuro, comunque. Mio nonno non te l'avrebbe concessa così facilmente e a questo punto, forse, non saresti neanche a cena con lei.»

«Tuo nonno può decisamente stare tranquillo perché...» esitò per un istante prima di raggiungere il frigorifero e prendere il dolce. «...non ti sostituirei con nessun altro al mondo.»

Un occhiolino e un soufflé al cioccolato dopo, Louis pensò che Margot avesse ragione guardando Harry che si affrettava a sparecchiare la tavola e a riporre gli avanzi della cena: avrebbe proprio dovuto sposare un uomo che fosse anche un ottimo cuoco e nella sua fantasia quell'uomo prendeva sempre di più le sembianze di Harry.

*

Dopo cena, si ritrovarono a giocare a scarabeo e quella volta non c'era stato bisogno di convincere Louis perché avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per sdebitarsi della cena perfetta che Harry, senza alcun aiuto, aveva organizzato. E avrebbe anche portato la vittoria a casa se non fosse stato per Leo che, alla ricerca di attenzioni, balzò sulla plancia e spazzò via con le zampine e la coda la maggior parte delle tesserine già posizionate. Non servirono a nulla i piagnucolii e le lamentele di Louis che spingeva per riposizionare le tesserine sulla plancia e continuare a giocare la partita quasi vinta, Harry fu inamovibile: ormai non rimaneva che mettere a posto il gioco da tavolo e accoccolarsi sul divano per guardare un documentario con Leo che si arrampicava sulle loro gambe. E chi era Louis per dire no a tutto quello? Avrebbe messo da parte anche il suo spirito competitivo e l'orgoglio per vivere ancora quella esperienza così intima. Non gli rimase che assecondare i desideri di Harry e di Leo e accomodarsi sul divano scuro: spesso non ascoltava affatto la voce narrante del documentario perché la sua attenzione era rivolta alle dita anellate del riccio e a come queste si muovessero leggiadre sul Leo per accarezzarlo o a come le fusa di quest'ultimo fossero distinguibili tra tutti gli altri rumori. E li guardava con il sorriso e quegli occhi un po' lucidi per la commozione perché erano tangibili i passi in avanti che Harry aveva compiuto. Vedeva anche le sue incertezze che non sarebbero andate via con facilità, ma vedeva in lui anche il desiderio di combatterle e finalmente vivere. A mezzanotte inoltrata, il documentario era terminato da un pezzo ed entrambi guardavano i titoli di coda scorrere lentamente sullo schermo della televisione senza aver la voglia di separarsi e sciogliere quel groviglio di mani e gambe che intanto si era creato. Fuori aveva cominciato a piovere da qualche minuto e un tuono improvviso convinse Louis a risvegliarsi dal torpore e a strofinare la guancia sulla sua spalla.

«Harry?» lo chiamò con voce assonnata. «Devo andare a casa.»

«Di già?»

«Di già.» sospirò, soffermandosi con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra leggermente arricciate in un broncio. «È mezzanotte passata e fuori sta piovendo. Potrebbe peggiorare e io non ho neanche un ombrello con me.»

Il riccio annuì e Louis si alzò, facendo attenzione a non disturbare Leo che dormiva pacifico sul grembo del suo padrone: recuperò il giubbetto di jeans e il suo cellulare, sorridendo mentre Harry adagiava con cura il gatto sul suo cuscino blu e gli lasciava un'ultima carezza.

«Sono stato molto bene, Harold.» sussurrò sulle sue labbra prima di baciarle approfonditamente, mentre il palmo della mano risaliva il petto e si fermava sul collo percependo la sua pelle calda. «Ci vediamo anche domani, giusto?»

«Certo.» pronunciò il riccio prima di avvicinarsi per un altro bacio, più breve e casto del precedente. «Lou? A-aspetta!» Lo fermò, quando la sua mano era già sulla maniglia d'ottone della porta d'ingresso. «P-perché non rimani a dormire qui?»

«Qui?» Louis si accigliò. «Sul divano? Domani sarò all'associazione tutto il tempo e non mi va di avere la schiena dolorante, ma grazie della proposta.»

«N-no, io intendevo con me. In camera. Di là.» rispose, grattandosi la nuca in difficoltà. E, forse, Louis impiegò troppi secondi per uscire dal suo momentaneo stupore e pronunciare un deciso "_sì"_ perché Harry si affrettò ad aggiungere «fa' finta che non ti abbia detto niente, davvero.»

«Harry...»

«No, davvero. Non so a cosa ho pensato...volevo soltanto non lasciarti camminare da solo sotto questa pioggia e non ho pensato affatto.» balbettò, indietreggiando dal momento che Louis avanzava.

«Harry!» esclamò, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani. «Accetto la tua proposta.»

«Davvero?»

«Davvero.» confermò, alzandosi sulle punte per far sfiorare i loro nasi e poi le labbra.

Lo baciò perché la mente di Harry stava lavorando troppo e con Louis non avrebbe dovuto farlo: lo strinse a sé e piegò il capo lasciando che il riccio approfondisse quel bacio a suo piacimento. Era bello lasciarsi andare alle sue cure perché ora era certo che il riccio sapesse prendersi cura non solo di se stesso, ma anche degli altri. Lo notava da come le sue mani raggiungevano sempre la sua vita e la stringevano forte o da come le sue labbra e la sua lingua si plasmavano alle proprie. Era rassicurante per Louis averlo al proprio fianco.

«Se non è un disturbo, resto.» aggiunse, quando i loro visi si allontanarono, per essere certo che Harry fosse ancora della stessa opinione.

«Sei qui ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, Lou. Non ci sarà alcun disturbo.» gli fece notare l'altro. «E poi, credo che Niall rimanga da Lisa. Saremo solo io, te e Leo.»

«Leo ci ha abbandonato da un pezzo, Harry.» indicò il gattino che si era raggomitolato su se stesso in modo adorabile. «Siamo solo io e te.»

Harry distolse lo sguardo dal suo, gli prese la mano e lo guidò verso la sua stanza non prima di spegnere le luci nella zona giorno e permettere al gattino di dormire propriamente. Non fu una novità entrare in quella stanza: era diventata familiare al maggiore ancor prima che il rapporto con il riccio subisse una svolta romantica. Eppure, Louis era in completa soggezione e uno strano nodo gli stringeva la gola. Non nascondeva che fosse nervoso all'idea di dormire con il più piccolo per la prima volta perché temeva di sbagliare qualcosa, di oltrepassare dei limiti o semplicemente di compiere un passo falso. Per questo, una volta aperta la porta, rimase sull'uscio attendendo che Harry lo trascinasse all'interno. Gli lasciò la mano e si diresse verso l'armadio per rovistare al suo interno ed estrarre una t-shirt bianca e un pantalone della tuta morbido e grigio.

«Questi dovrebbero andare bene.»

«Grazie.» mormorò Louis: Ian si era sempre rifiutato di condividere i suoi vestiti con lui e non poté fare a meno di considerare quel gesto estremamente intimo e speciale.

Si diresse in bagno, lasciando quello privato all'interno della stanza al riccio per concedergli la sua intimità, e si preparò per la notte indossando quel cambio e lavando i denti con uno spazzolino di riserva che Niall teneva nel mobiletto delle scorte. Non era il massimo perché quei pantaloni erano fin troppo lunghi per lui e la t-shirt bianca metteva in mostra più di quello che avrebbe dovuto rivelare del suo petto con il suo scollo ampio, ma non importò. Avvicinò il tessuto bianco della maglia al viso per sentirne il profumo e sospirò: tutto ciò che riusciva a pensare era _HarryHarryHarry. _Harry e quel profumo di vaniglia: gli era entrato sottopelle, nella testa e nei sensi. Scosse il capo soltanto quando capì di aver trascorso fin troppo tempo in bagno e prese un profondo respiro prima di ritornare nella stanza. E gli sembrò che il tempo non fosse mai passato.

Gli sembrò di esser tornato a quella sera di inizio settembre, a quella festa che Niall aveva organizzato per il suo bentornato. Allora, sotto la luce che filtrava dalla finestra, tutto ciò che era riuscito a scorgere era stata una massa di capelli ricci, la sua camicia a quadri, i suoi tatuaggi e i suoi anelli.

E poi, non meno importante, una profonda tristezza sul suo volto e negli occhi cupi. Era apparso perso e disorientato, mostrando una malinconia che non si addiceva al suo volto così fanciullesco. Ora, in quella notte di metà marzo, Louis non vedeva più quel ragazzo. Harry guardava sempre al di là della finestra avvolto nel suo pantaloncino e nella sua t-shirt, ma sembrava sereno: le sue spalle non erano rigide, le sue dita picchiettavano sulla scrivania un ritmo già sentito e le labbra erano distese in una linea dritta. Louis poggiò gli indumenti dismessi sulla poltrona – la stessa che aveva accolto Harry la notte di Halloween – e lo raggiunse in silenzio. Si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi e gli avvolse il torace con un braccio, mentre le sue labbra lasciavano baci umidi sul suo collo. Quando il riccio gli coprì la mano con la sua e intrecciò le loro dita, chiese «andiamo a dormire?». Harry annuì e lo guidò verso il letto, accomodandosi sulla parte destra: Louis lo guardò dubbioso fino a quando si infilò sotto le coperte.

«Che c'è?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Io dormo sempre a destra nel mio letto.»

«E non puoi fare uno strappo alla regola, oggi?»

«E tu? Puoi farlo tu uno strappo alla regola?» E sapeva di star chiedendo troppo al riccio perché non era solito stravolgere le sue abitudini, ma Louis era un tale viziato in quelle circostanze e non provava nemmeno vergogna a definirsi in quel modo da solo. «Se lo fai, domani ti preparo la colazione.»

Harry non dovette neanche pensarci prima di ridacchiare un «no, grazie», scuotere la testa e infilarsi sotto le coperte senza rimorsi.

Louis sbuffò rumorosamente e si convinse a sistemarsi nel letto nella sua non agognata parte sinistra. Dalle sue labbra fuoriuscì anche un lamento, mentre cercava di trovare la posizione adatta per generare almeno un po' di compassione nel minore e fargli cambiare idea: quella era la sua ultima possibilità. Eppure, Harry aveva gli occhi fissi sulle pagine ingiallite del libro che stringeva tra le mani e che era illuminato dalla piccola abat-jour sul comodino. Sarebbe stato difficile catturare la sua attenzione in quel momento, ma Louis non si arrendeva mai facilmente.

«Tanto per fartelo sapere, mi muovo molto durante la notte quando non mi trovo nella _mia_ parte del letto.»

«Okay.»

«E potrei cominciare a scalciare fino a quando non butto fuori l'usurpatore – _tu_ \- dal letto.»

«Okay.»

«E quando sono nella parte sinistra russo. Tantissimo.»

«Okay.»

«Volevo solo metterti in guardia dato che farò _sicuramente _queste cose stanotte.»

«Ti ringrazio?» chiese Harry incerto, prima di concentrarsi ancora sul suo libro.

Louis alzò gli occhi al soffitto bianco e sbuffò ancora: sembrava che non potesse fare a meno di farlo, ma era così frustrante non ottenere ciò che voleva. E lui non provava mai quella sensazione perché alla fine riusciva sempre a conseguire i suoi obiettivi. E poi, Harry stava leggendo quello stupido libro e non lo degnava neanche di uno sguardo: insomma, sapeva di non essere così seducente con dei vestiti che erano il doppio di lui e con la stanchezza dell'intera giornata addosso, ma era comunque nel suo letto. Harry leggeva e Louis lo guardava perché, alla fine dei conti, gli piaceva notare tutti quei piccoli dettagli che fino a quel momento non era riuscito a scorgere. Percepire il suo profumo, vedere quelle piccolissime rughe d'espressione che si formavano agli angoli degli occhi quando sorrideva per qualcosa che leggeva, il neo sulla mascella ricoperta da un leggerissimo strato di barba o le ombre che i suoi ricci proiettavano sul viso alla luce fioca dell'abat-jour. Louis non mise in conto di farlo, ma quando cominciò non poté più smettere: a pancia in giù, con un gomito ben puntato sul materasso, fece vagare il dito indice sul suo viso per sfiorargli la tempia, lo zigomo e poi l'intera mascella.

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Harry quando risalì sulle labbra e ne tracciò il contorno per poi scendere sul mento e sfiorare la linea così elegante del suo collo. Fu a quel punto che Harry lasciò il libro sul comodino e si concentrò sui suoi gesti quasi trattenendo il respiro.

Giunto sul petto, Louis scorse la catenina d'argento e la tirò fuori dallo scollo della t-shirt sistemandola su di essa: gli piaceva che Harry portasse sempre con sé qualcosa di suo, che quel ciondolo a forma di aeroplanino di carta gli sfiorasse sempre il petto, là dove il suo cuore batteva. E Louis volle illudersi per un momento che quel cuore battesse soltanto per lui perché era certo che il proprio lo facesse per Harry, per lui soltanto. Poi, il suo sguardo cadde sulla pelle del petto, macchiata da quei tatuaggi che si intravedevano, e poi sulle braccia, dove quei disegni erano più visibili. Gli sfiorò il braccio sinistro, percorrendo il vascello e due cuori, poi la rosa sul gomito e la strana sirena sull'avambraccio, ancora l'ancora sul polso e tanti altri piccoli disegni di cui non conosceva nulla. In realtà, non sapeva nulla di tutti i tatuaggi del riccio sebbene un pomeriggio avessero parlato dei suoi, di quelli che Luke gli aveva fatto a Eastbourne prima della sua partenza, di quelli che erano di Haiti e di quelli che avrebbe voluto fare in futuro.

Per questo, azzardò e «parlami di loro» disse, mentre la mano di Harry lo aveva avvicinato a sé e ora gli carezzava la schiena. «Mi hanno sempre incuriosito.»

«Non c'è molto da dire, Lou.» rispose imbarazzato. «Ho cominciato a tatuarmi a diciassette anni con William: abbiamo iniziato con due rondini sul petto e ora ne abbiamo un bel po'.»

«E perché proprio le rondini?» chiese, intravedendole sotto il tessuto leggero della t-shirt bianca. 

«Perché le rondini migrano, viaggiano e tornano. Regolarmente, ogni anno, tornano a costruire o riparare il loro nido.» spiegò semplicemente. «Ci piaceva l'idea di tornare a casa sempre e comunque. Un po' come la tua bussola che non punta a nord.»

Louis annuì perché quella bussola che aveva tatuato prima di partire per Haiti, puntava a casa – _home_ – e gli ricordava che la sua famiglia sarebbe sempre stata il suo nord, la direzione da seguire.

«Non ti hanno mai dato problemi a lavoro?»

«Al signor Preston non importa dal momento che non devo relazionarmi direttamente con i clienti, ma stare dietro le fila.» fece spallucce. «Però, cerco di coprirli comunque con giacche e camicie quando sono a lavoro.»

Louis annuì, immaginando quanti altri disegni Harry nascondesse anche in quel momento. «E hanno tutti un significato?»

«Più o meno.» abbozzò un sorriso. «Alcuni sono davvero stupidi, ma mi piacciono lo stesso.»

«Come questa sirena?» scherzò, lasciando che il palmo della mano scorresse su quel disegno.

«No, quella sirena un senso lo ha.» ribatté orgoglioso. «Tra l'Ottocento e il Novecento, molti marinai si tatuavano le sirene perché erano simbolo di protezione: averla tatuata sul braccio era di buon auspicio per fare ritorno a casa. L'ho fatta prima di venire a Londra...per non perdermi e poter tornare a casa.»

Louis sorrise, ricordando quanto fosse importante per lui non perdersi all'interno della città e trovare la strada di casa, quel faro che lo guidasse anche nei suoi momenti più bui dovuti alla sua sindrome. E, alla fine, quella sirena aveva funzionato per davvero: Harry cominciava ad abituarsi ai ritmi scanditi di Londra, aveva degli amici, aveva Louis. Mormorò un «forte» prima di chiedergli il significato degli altri tatuaggi che rendevano il suo corpo un'opera d'arte. Gli parlò della testa della tigre che aveva tatuato sulla coscia e Louis non gli credette fino a quando il riccio esasperato scostò le coperte e gli permise di ammirarla: il maggiore comprese soltanto che fosse il suo animale preferito al mondo, perché in quel momento si immaginò a baciare quella pelle morbida e bianca dell'interno coscia e a lasciarvi tanti piccoli marchi rossi. Si ridestò soltanto quando Harry riportò la sua attenzione sul dorso della mano affermando che quella croce vicino al pollice fosse un omaggio alla religiosità di sua nonna Mary, mentre la scritta in ebraico sulla spalla a quella del padre di Anne. Gli raccontò persino di quando sua madre non gli aveva parlato per due settimane a causa del tatuaggio che si era fatto sull'addome – a Will non era andata meglio perché Anne non gli aveva parlato per un mese intero dal momento che avrebbe dovuto fermare Harry dal compiere quella follia – e Louis gli chiese curioso di cosa si trattasse.

«Lo vedrai con i tuoi occhi prima o poi, immagino» gli disse imbarazzato.

Insomma, per ogni tatuaggio – non importava che avesse o meno un importante significato – c'era una storia da raccontare. E così era anche Harry. Aveva un mondo dentro di sé, mille universi, mille storie da raccontare e che nessuno avrebbe mai conosciuto se non avesse scelto di farlo, abbattendo quel muro impenetrabile che il riccio aveva costruito negli anni. Harry si lasciava scoprire a poco a poco da Louis, dai suoi occhi azzurri e curiosi, dalle sue mani che lo accarezzavano, dalle labbra che lo baciavano. Si lasciava scoprire in tutti i suoi pregi e difetti.

«Mi piacciono.» concluse Louis, incrociando il suo sguardo già posato sul suo viso. «Mi piacciono tutti.»

Harry fece vagare la sua mano dalla schiena fino alla sua guancia, dove il pollice accarezzò la sua pelle accaldata. Chiuse per un istante gli occhi, godendo di quel tocco: gli piaceva quel continuo sfiorarsi perché permetteva loro di conoscersi a vicenda. Poi, li riaprì e Louis non poté ignorare il battito accelerato del suo cuore quando il suo blu cadde nel verde così limpido dell'altro per creare una nuova sfumatura verdazzurra.

«A me, invece, piacciono loro.» mormorò e Louis non capì a cosa il riccio si riferisse fino a quando non sfiorò con il pollice quei tre piccoli nei – o lentiggini, non lo aveva mai capito – che ornavano la sua guancia.

Davanti a quella spontaneità, Louis non fece a meno di arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo per un istante prima di ritrovare gli occhi così onesti di Harry ancora sul suo viso. E lui, a quella spontaneità, a quella onestà e a quella gentilezza non c'era abituato: nessuno aveva mai notato quel particolare del suo viso, nessuno gli aveva mai fatto pensare che quei difetti lo rendessero unico, nessuno gli ripeteva di essere bellissimo così come faceva Harry in continuazione. Harry gli stava insegnando a darsi un valore e Louis ne era grato dal momento che, invece, negli anni precedenti non si era mai sentito all'altezza della situazione. E non seppe esprimere quella gratitudine a voce perché le parole gli morirono in gola: si avvicinò e lo baciò come se dietro a ogni bacio ci fosse un grazie.

_Grazie per essere così come sei. Grazie per essere spontaneo. Grazie per essere diretto. Grazie per essere gentile. Grazie per provare ancora imbarazzo perché è ciò che ti rende puro._

Con la mano di Harry ancora sulla sua guancia, Louis infilò la sua tra i ricci castani per avvicinarlo ancora a sé e approfondire quel bacio che ruppe ogni confine perché da quel momento in poi fu difficile capire dove finiva uno e dove iniziava l'altro. Le loro labbra si modellavano le une sulle altre, rubavano sospiri e respiri e li restituivano tremolanti. I loro petti si scontravano forse per la prima volta e le loro mani percorrevano i loro corpi seguendo ogni curva e riempiendoli di brividi e di calore allo stesso tempo. Louis gemette nella bocca dell'altro quando percepì il palmo caldo di Harry infrangersi contro la pelle: non si chiese quando il minore avesse trovato il coraggio di scostare la sua t-shirt e carezzargli la schiena perché era troppo impegnato ad ascoltare i suoi ansimi sottili ora che le sue labbra e la sua lingua lavoravano con devozione su un lembo del suo collo niveo.

Continuò a morderlo e poi a lenirlo con la lingua, a muoversi sinuoso contro di lui, mentre percepiva distintamente l'eccitazione di Harry premere dura contro il suo fianco, desiderando di averla tra le mani, nella bocca, dentro di sé al più presto. Voleva farlo sentire un uomo, farlo suo e poi a sua volta sentirsi suo. Per questo, preso da quel folle desiderio, ad occhi chiusi, mentre le sue labbra prendevano possesso di quelle dell'altro ancora una volta, fece vagare il palmo della sua mano sul torace fino a trovare l'orlo della t-shirt e a superarlo, scontrandosi con la pelle calda del suo bassoventre. Accarezzò le ossa sporgenti del bacino e la sua mano volò sempre più in basso, giocherellando con la coulisse dei pantaloncini e il bordo elastico dei boxer.

Sospirò quando le sue dita sfiorarono la punta turgida e umida del membro bisognoso di Harry e le sue palpebre sfarfallarono per un istante per ciò che di lì a poco avrebbe fatto. Bastò un istante, però, per accorgersi che il corpo di Harry sembrava essersi irrigidito sotto il suo, che qualcosa – precisamente le dita dell'altro – stringevano il polso della mano che era sulla sua intimità, che il calore dei baci del più piccolo era ormai scomparso. Aprì del tutto gli occhi e quasi si spaventò nel vedere l'altro con le palpebre completamente serrate, le labbra strette in una linea dritta e la mandibola rigida. Soltanto in quel momento si accorse di quanto avesse corso, di quanto Harry non sembrava a suo agio sotto il suo corpo, di quanto avesse spinto il riccio oltre i suoi limiti, limiti che nessuno gli aveva chiesto di abbattere. Provò così tanta vergogna da non riuscire neanche a guardare lui e quella espressione sul suo viso: si accasciò sul suo corpo e scostò la mano dal suo sesso e dai suoi pantaloncini prima di poggiarla sul petto e accarezzarlo sopra la t-shirt, facendo attenzione a non toccare la sua pelle.

«Scusa.» mormorò più volte, affannato e dispiaciuto, sentendo che man a mano il corpo di Harry e i suoi muscoli tesi si scioglievano.

Il riccio scosse la testa, prima di passare una mano sul suo viso e strofinarlo come per cancellare quell'espressione e, forse, anche gli avvenimenti di poco prima.

«Louis, i-io...io non...» provò a dire, ma il maggiore lo interruppe premendo un bacio sulle sue labbra.

Non voleva che Harry si giustificasse per aver rifiutato qualcosa che non aveva chiesto: Louis aveva trasformato un semplice bacio in qualcosa di più, aveva esagerato e ora si ritrovava a calmare il più piccolo con carezze e gentili baci che avevano messo da parte la passione e l'irruenza di poco prima.

«Non devi dire nulla, Harold.» ribatté con un sorriso, sperando che quel soprannome allontanasse quella tensione.

Harry annuì per poi chiudere gli occhi e sporgersi verso di lui lasciandogli un bacio delicato sulle labbra, un bacio che sapeva ancora di scuse e allo stesso tempo urlava "_accettami così come sono_". Poi, scivolando nella parte destra del letto, spense la luce della piccola abat-jour e gli diede le spalle. Louis avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, dirgli che non era accaduto nulla di grave e che semplicemente non era colpa sua o dei suoi tempi. Anzi, in qualche modo, era proprio lui a doversi colpevolizzare per non aver capito le sue intenzioni e non averle anteposte ai suoi desideri. Il fatto era che Louis avrebbe voluto venerare ogni centimetro del corpo di Harry, avrebbe voluto esplorarlo, scoprirne i segreti, le peculiarità e anche quei tatuaggi sul quale il riccio aveva taciuto perché il desiderio di unirsi a lui e sentirsi una cosa sola bruciava nel suo petto e lo rendeva vivo.

Eppure, nonostante quel fuoco che ardeva con impeto, Louis avrebbe aspettato. Avrebbe aspettato anche mesi se questo significava ascoltare i gemiti lascivi di Harry riempire la stanza o vedere il suo volto e il suo corpo contrarsi per il piacere.

Passò l'ora seguente a rimuginare sui suoi comportamenti, su come avrebbe potuto rimediare, sul fatto che gli avrebbe potuto portare la colazione a letto, colazione che avrebbe ordinato per non avvelenarlo ovviamente. Non riusciva a dormire e qualcosa, come il fruscio delle lenzuola o i sospiri che riempivano la stanza, gli suggeriva che anche Harry non riuscisse a farlo. Quando fu sul punto di muoversi nella sua direzione per farlo addormentare tra le sue braccia e cullandolo con le sue scuse, la voce profonda di Harry lo raggiunse.

«Mi piace essere abbracciato quando dormo.» disse, schiarendosi la voce. «Avvicinati, così dormirai anche tu nella parte destra del letto.»

Louis accolse volentieri quel calore che gli scaldò il cuore e si spostò verso di lui, facendo scontrare il petto alla sua schiena ampia e poggiando la mano destra sul suo fianco. Sorrise timidamente quando Harry la prese e la portò alle sue labbra, stringendola nella sua mano grande e ancora calda: i loro confini erano ancora una volta confusi, ma andava bene perché era Harry ad averlo scelto.

«Buonanotte, Harry.» mormorò prima di lasciare un bacio sulla sua spalla e finalmente chiudere gli occhi senza dubbi a tormentarlo.

«'Notte, Lou.» ribatté con voce assonnata l'altro, mentre si sistemava contro il suo corpo.

Le labbra morbide di Harry sfiorarono lentamente le nocche della sua mano fino a farlo cadere in un sonno profondo.

*

Louis non era mai stato uno studente modello all'università, ma nel suo lavoro all'associazione, nel trovare fondi per finanziare i loro progetti e nel persuadere ricchi cinquantenni con il pallino della beneficienza se la cavava piuttosto bene. Forse – quasi non voleva affermarlo ad alta voce per paura che tutto svanisse all'improvviso – aveva davvero trovato il suo posto nella società: lavorare affinché dall'altra parte del mondo o a qualche isolato dal suo palazzo dei bambini potessero andare a scuola, le donne esercitare i loro diritti e le famiglie avere un tetto stabile sulle loro teste lo soddisfaceva. Inoltre, essere stato scelto per lavorare ad un progetto che l'associazione avrebbe realizzato proprio ad Haiti in estate lo rendeva pieno di orgoglio. In quel momento, a fine giornata, si trovava nel cortile antistante la sede centrale della associazione e fumava una sigaretta con Brooke, una collega che aveva conosciuto pochi mesi prima e con la quale Louis aveva stretto un legame di amicizia. Forse perché avevano la stessa irriverenza, forse perché a entrambi piaceva ridere, forse perché anche lei era stata una volontaria un paio di anni prima e si capivano al volo. Brooke era un concentrato di energie in un metro e sessanta di altezza, capelli rossi e tante lentiggini sul volto. E ora si trovava al suo fianco, distesa sul prato, a godersi una sigaretta e il sole tiepido di fine marzo prima di rintanarsi nei loro rispettivi appartamenti.

«Preferiresti andare a letto con Martin Lars oppure mangiare cavallette?»

«Mangiare cavallette. Almeno sono nutrienti.» ribatté Louis perché con Martin Lars, quel loro collega tutto gel tra i capelli e voce melliflua da far accapponare la pelle, non ci avrebbe voluto prendere neanche il tè nella sua pausa.

«Preferiresti annegare a causa di uno tsunami o morire assiderato a causa di una tempesta di neve che ha invaso Londra?»

«Che razza di domanda è?»

«Scusa. È che ieri ho guardato _L'alba del giorno dopo _da sola_.» _spiegò con un broncio. «Non lo farò mai più.»

«Comunque, annegare. Odio il freddo.» affermò senza pensarci oltre. «Ora tocca a me...preferiresti azzoppare un gattino o ripetere gli anni dell'università?»

«Azzoppare un gattino.»

«Sei una stronza.» Pensò al povero Leo e fu felice di saperlo a casa sua, probabilmente a graffiare la porta del bagno o a sonnecchiare sul divano.

«Sono semplicemente realista, Lou.»

«Pensavo che almeno avresti risparmiato un gattino e che ti saresti sacrificata!» E Louis avrebbe anche continuato a dirle quanto fosse opportunista e meschina in quella circostanza se soltanto lei non avesse squittito un «_o mio Dio_» che lo incuriosì. «Che c'è?» chiese, giocherellando con la sigaretta fumante e ferma tra l'indice e il medio. Brooke fece leva sui gomiti per avere una visuale migliore ed abbassò sul naso gli occhiali da sole che nascondevano i suoi occhi verdi per mettere a fuoco qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno. «Se è un altro con cui sei andata a letto, non ti azzardare neanche a disturbarmi.»

«Non lo è, ma decisamente potrebbe essere il prossimo.» ribatté divertita.

«Addirittura? Devo proprio vederlo, allora.»

Louis fece vagare lo sguardo davanti a sé prima di posarlo sulla figura che lentamente si stava avvicinando a loro e che era intenta ad attraversare la strada: il cuore cominciò a battere erratico e le labbra si curvarono in un sorriso, ma non era una novità perché Louis provava le stesse emozioni ogni volta che vedeva quel ragazzo. Dei jeans stretti gli avvolgevano le gambe slanciate, una maglietta slavata dei _Kiss _e la stessa camicia a quadri rossa che indossava al loro primo incontro cadevano dritte sul suo torace, i ricci castani si muovevano al venticello fresco primaverile e un paio di _Ray-Ban _proteggevano quelle gemme verdi che tanto amava guardare.

«Cavolo, Lou!» sbottò lei quando lui si trovò a qualche metro da loro. «Viene proprio qui.»

Louis cercò di non ridere per la reazione spiazzata di Brooke quando il ragazzo si avvicinò e gli tese una mano per permettergli di alzarsi dal prato.

«Ciao, bellissimo.» lo salutò, togliendo gli occhiali da sole e infilandoli nello scollo della t-shirt.

Ed era Harry, il suo Harry. Con gli occhi di un verde quasi liquido con il cielo e i raggi solari che si riflettevano al loro interno, con le labbra curvate in un sorriso e quelle fossette che lo rendevano di nuovo un bambino.

«Ciao, Harold.» sussurrò, prima di alzarsi sulle punte e lasciare un bacio all'angolo destro della sua bocca rosea, un po' per gioco, un po' perché stavano ancora lavorando sulle dimostrazioni pubbliche d'affetto. «Ti presento una collega e un'amica: lei è Brooke. Lui, invece, è Harry ed è il mio ragazzo.»

Brooke gli tese la mano affinché lui la stringesse e, soltanto quando Louis lo incoraggiò accarezzandogli la schiena con la mano sinistra, lo fece. Lei sembrò non accorgersi di quella esitazione e, se lo fece, non lo diede a vedere: Louis ne era grato. Aveva parlato di lui alla ragazza perché era impossibile raccontare di sé o di cosa facesse nei fine settimana e non menzionare Harry, ma non gli aveva mai parlato della sua sindrome. Per quanto Louis si fidasse della ragazza, gli sembrava di tradire la fiducia che Harry aveva riposto in lui e non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Scambiarono quattro chiacchiere prima che Brooke andasse via con un occhiolino e un'espressione maliziosa sul volto, presagio di ciò che l'indomani avrebbe aspettato Louis insieme a commenti poco casti sul suo ragazzo.

«Allora, che ci fai qui?»

«Sono venuto a prenderti.» rispose, facendo spallucce. «Niall mi ha detto che avresti potuto apprezzare la sorpresa.»

«E Niall non si è sbagliato, infatti.» commentò, appuntandosi mentalmente di ringraziarlo. «Nessuno lo ha mai fatto.»

«Neanche Ian Graham, l'_ex ragazzo di Louis ed ex tirocinante allo studio legale Johnson_?»

«Soprattutto Ian.» ridacchiò e Harry sembrò rilassarsi. «Mi basta, però, che lo faccia tu.»

«E ora posso avere un bacio vero, allora?»

Louis scosse la testa perché ancora non era abituato al fatto che Harry gli chiedesse di baciarlo in continuazione. Gli aveva ripetuto più volte che avrebbe potuto baciarlo in qualsiasi momento e che non si sarebbe lamentato ovviamente, ma il riccio era così insicuro con le dimostrazioni pubbliche di affetto. Il che era strano se Louis ripensava al loro secondo bacio, quello che si erano scambiati un mese prima in quel vicolo di Brick Lane e che aveva fatto arrossire e ridacchiare chiunque si trovasse a passare di là. Per questo, afferrò il colletto della sua camicia rossa e lo avvicinò a sé per far scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio appassionato, mentre le mani dell'altro volarono subito a stringergli i fianchi. Soltanto quando entrambi furono senza fiato, Louis lasciò andare la camicia e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, specchiando il sorriso del riccio. Le mani di quest'ultimo, però, erano ancora sui suoi fianchi a tenerli insieme, anzi, a tenerlo in piedi perché le sue gambe sembrarono improvvisamente fatte di gelatina. Era strano quando Harry lo baciava: strano, ma bello. Inebriato dal suo profumo di vaniglia, sentiva la testa leggera e le gambe molli. Non si preoccupava, però, perché qualcosa – come il perenne sorriso che aveva sul volto – gli suggeriva che tutto stava andando bene.

«Dove mi porti?»

«Da _Wendy_.» rispose sorridendo e Louis non riuscì proprio a non baciare anche quella fossetta che scavò la guancia sinistra.

_Wendy_ era il nome di un piccolo locale non lontano da Brick Lane. Prendeva il suo nome dalla proprietaria, una signora corpulenta che raddoppiava sempre le porzioni dei suoi piatti se, a suo avviso, l'avventore era troppo magrolino soltanto con la speranza di vederlo ingrassare nell'ora che avrebbe trascorso nel suo locale. Harry aveva trovato _Wendy _un pomeriggio in cui si era sentito particolarmente triste - così aveva raccontato al maggiore - e quel locale dall'arredo un po' retrò lo aveva accolto come le braccia calde e confortanti di una madre o di un fratello. Poi, qualche settimana dopo, ci aveva trascinato anche Louis per una cioccolata calda e da quel momento non lo avevano più abbandonato: a Harry piaceva circondarsi della risata grassa di Wendy e pian piano aveva cominciato a conoscere anche i soliti avventori. Si trattava per lo più di amici della proprietaria e dei suoi nipotini e Louis trovava buffo il fatto che il riccio andasse così d'accordo con bambini e vecchiette, ma Harry era felice e lui era felice nel vederlo così. Guardava sempre assorto il menù, indeciso se scegliere il gelato al cioccolato o quello alla vaniglia: dopo aver compiuto la sua scelta, strabuzzava gli occhi come un bambino quando Wendy portava la sua ordinazione al tavolo perché la sua coppa conteneva entrambi i gusti. Louis non sapeva se lei si fosse accorta delle particolarità di Harry: non tutti i ristoratori erano pazienti con lui per la sua indecisione, perché cercava rassicurazioni sugli ingredienti usati o chiedeva che le posate fossero splendenti come un diamante. Eppure, Wendy, alla soglia dei suoi settanta anni, non si era mai lamentata: cercava sempre di accontentarlo per vedere sulle sue labbra un sorriso spensierato e poi strizzare le sue guance come faceva per i suoi nipotini. Quel pomeriggio, Wendy non si smentì e Louis ricevette una doppia porzione di gelato al cioccolato perché «_devi crescere ancora un po' in altezza, Louis_» disse, mentre Harry ridacchiava al loro tavolo.

«Lou?»

Louis alzò lo sguardo e sospirò, osservando le guance del più piccolo incavate e le sue labbra chiuse intorno a quel dannato cucchiaino. Se pensava anche agli angoli della bocca sporchi di gelato alla vaniglia, poteva considerarsi un uomo morto. Si vergognava ad ammetterlo, ma avrebbe volentieri sostituito quel cucchiaino con altro se non fossero stati in un luogo pubblico e...se fossero stati i protagonisti di un film per adulti. Insomma, aveva venticinque anni, non faceva sesso da quattro mesi e le labbra di Harry, un po' lucide e gonfie a causa del gelato, erano troppo invitanti per non formulare quei pensieri.

«Sì?» si convinse a dire, quando il riccio lo chiamò una seconda volta.

«Mi chiedevo...» Harry giocherellò un istante con il gelato che c'era nella sua coppa. «...ora che sei il mio ragazzo, mi aiuterai ugualmente con la lista?»

«Certo!» esclamò Louis. «Ci sto lavorando, credimi. Abbiamo già spuntato due voci su quattro.»

«Ho Leo...»

«...e hai organizzato il tuo primo appuntamento con Dan...»

«In realtà, vorrei che quell'uscita non contasse.» ribatté Harry e Louis sorrise perché aveva tanto sperato in quella correzione. «Vorrei che al suo posto considerassimo la nostra cena, il nostro primo appuntamento.»

«Giusto.» lo rassicurò il maggiore, stringendogli la mano sopra il tavolo. «Hai più pensato al quinto punto?»

«Ci sto lavorando.» affermò insicuro, mentre giocherellava con i ricci sulla nuca. «Andiamo?»

Louis annuì e gli fece un ultimo sorriso prima di pagare e raggiungerlo sull'uscio per andare a casa. Camminarono mano nella mano per Brick Lane: quel gesto era ormai la normalità, ma il maggiore non poteva fare a meno di fissare quell'intreccio almeno qualche istante prima di passeggiare in tranquillità parlando del più e del meno o guardando le vetrine dei negozi. Non riusciva a credere che fosse reale. Non riusciva a credere che Harry fosse il suo ragazzo. Non riusciva a creder neanche che fosse felice, così come non lo era da tempo. E sapeva di non dover basare la sua felicità su un'altra persona, ma non aveva problemi ad affermare che Harry gli aveva migliorato l'esistenza. Si sentiva più leggero con la mano nella sua, si sentiva al sicuro protetto da quelle braccia forti, si sentiva un privilegiato quando il riccio gli rivolgeva _quel_ sorriso.

«Allora, vuoi salire?»

Erano sotto il suo palazzo, il sole stava quasi per tramontare e l'uno non voleva lasciare andare via l'altro: per questo, Louis si era convinto a fare quella semplice richiesta.

«Non c'è il tuo coinquilino psicopatico?»

«Potrebbe esserci, ma possiamo rinchiuderci in camera mia.»

E forse la sua frase sembrò più una supplica che un invito o forse i suoi occhi tradirono il desiderio di averlo ancora un altro po' con sé perché Harry annuì semplicemente e in pochi minuti si ritrovarono a varcare la porta dell'appartamento. Il minore era stato lì soltanto un'altra volta in precedenza perché Louis preferiva trascorrere il loro tempo libero nel loro appartamento: casa era dove c'era Niall, c'era Harry e ora anche Leo. Ciò che, invece, Harry vide per la prima volta fu la stanza di Louis: cominciò a girovagare per la camera prendendo in mano i piccoli oggettini che affollavano la libreria e poi rimettendoli a posto con un sorriso sulle labbra e si soffermò a guardare la bacheca di sughero posta al di sopra della scrivania. Scrutò attento ogni foto, ogni biglietto aereo o del treno che vi era su. Un sorriso più ampio comparve sul suo volto quando le sue dita ripercorsero una polaroid in particolare, quella che li ritraeva per i mercatini di Natale.

«Hai finito? O cerchi prove per il mio coinvolgimento in un omicidio?» chiese ironicamente, mentre sedeva sul bordo del letto.

«Tu hai curiosato nella mia stanza senza il mio permesso per settimane.»

«Raccoglievo soltanto informazioni su di te dal momento che non mi dicevi mai nulla.»

Harry si avvicinò a lui, posizionandosi tra le sue gambe aperte, e non si allontanò quando Louis posò i palmi della mano sul retro delle sue cosce.

«E che idea ti eri fatto da queste informazioni raccolte?»

La voce improvvisamente diventata più graffiata fece rabbrividire il maggiore, che lo invitò a sistemarsi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino per guardarlo bene in viso: Harry ubbidì e in un istante si ritrovò a qualche millimetro dalle sue labbra, mentre i nasi si sfioravano e gli occhi non volevano lasciarsi andare.

«Che eri un tipo piuttosto ordinato e noioso, a dire la verità.» osò dire, ma il sorriso con il quale accompagnò quelle parole fece capire al minore di aver scherzato.

Harry scosse la testa e allacciò le mani dietro la sua nuca per avvicinarlo maggiormente a sé: un istante dopo le loro labbra si muovevano morbide le une sulle altre, i denti mordevano la pelle marchiandola e le lingue si intrecciavano e si stuzzicavano per prolungare quel gioco di seduzione. Il maggiore sospirò contro la sua bocca quando l'altro strinse delicatamente tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore, tirandolo leggermente all'indietro fino a quando non sfuggì alla sua presa.

«Noioso, eh?» chiese troppo vicino alle sue labbra per non permettere a Louis di baciarle ancora. 

Premette le labbra sulle sue, percependo ancora il gusto del gelato alla vaniglia e ribatté furbo «puoi fare di meglio, Harold».

Harry liberò tutta la tensione accumulata fino a quel momento in una risata genuina e spontanea e l'unico pensiero che attraversò la mente di Louis in quel momento fu quanto fosse bello. E volerlo vedere ridere sempre. Con le labbra, con gli occhi, con le guance arrossate. Voleva che fosse felice sempre. E sembrò esserlo ancora quando con le mani grandi posizionate sul petto fece scontrare la sua schiena contro il materasso e scese a baciarlo su tutto il viso con baci veloci e casti. Poi, i baci diventarono più languidi e bagnati e percorsero l'intera linea del collo e le clavicole che si intravedevano dallo scollo della t-shirt che, a quel punto, risultò essere di troppo. Un istante dopo, Harry spogliava Louis di quell'indumento e si perdeva a osservare il suo torace ammirandone ogni dettaglio, ogni tatuaggio e ogni piccola imperfezione che su di lui era un capolavoro. Percorse con baci bagnati il petto fino a stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli turgidi con la lingua e Louis, che era piacevolmente colpito da quell'intraprendenza, non riuscì a non ricambiare quel gesto sollevando la schiena e portandolo con sé nuovamente seduto. Lo privò prima della camicia e poi della t-shirt, mentre mordeva il suo collo e lì lasciava dei piccoli marchi rossi. E mentre Harry inarcava la schiena, concedendo alle sue labbra più pelle, Louis notò il grande tatuaggio che monopolizzava il suo addome.

«Una farfalla, davvero?» chiese, mentre la sua lingua stuzzicava il capezzolo destro e lui scopriva quanto Harry potesse essere rumoroso nel gemere.

«Per sentirmi libero, sempre.» mugolò in risposta prima di prendere nuovamente il controllo e farlo distendere sul materasso ancora una volta.

Una scia di baci e schiocchi rumorosi gli percorse l'addome e Louis cercò di trattenere una risata e non muoversi troppo quando i ricci castani del più piccolo gli solleticarono la pelle morbida del bassoventre. Inebriato da quella sensazione di leggerezza che sembrava farlo fluttuare nel vuoto, non si accorse neanche delle mani dell'altro che armeggiavano contro la chiusura dei suoi jeans e che abbassavano l'elastico dei suoi boxer. Fu tutto così inaspettato e imprevedibile da fargli girare la testa. Fu Harry a farlo impazzire quando lo vide posizionarsi tra le sue gambe e sfiorare la sua erezione già dura con la punta dell'indice, come per prendere confidenza. Quando abbassò il viso per far incontrare le sue labbra e la punta turgida del suo sesso e lasciarvi un bacio, Louis credette che il suo cuore sarebbe balzato via dal petto presto. Si sforzò di non chiudere gli occhi e non abbandonare il capo all'indietro quando il più piccolo percorse con la lingua piatta la sua intera lunghezza, correndo parallelamente alla vena che la ornava e mosse la mano alla base del suo membro su e giù. Louis non distolse mai lo sguardo perché non voleva perdersi neanche un istante di quella visione spettacolare che il riccio gli stava offrendo. Quante notti aveva trascorso a sognare la bocca peccaminosa del riccio sul suo membro? E quante a desiderare di farlo suo nel modo più carnale e intimo del termine? E quante ancora a sperare di vedere il piacere affiorare sul suo volto? Molte, forse troppe. Eppure, non se ne era mai preoccupato perché quei sogni rimanevano tali. Ora, invece, Harry stava dando loro l'opportunità di avverarsi e Louis non poté evitare di sentirsi sopraffatto.

«H-Harry?» balbettò, tornando alla realtà e il ragazzo si fermò, alzando il volto nella sua direzione e incastrando lo sguardo nel suo. «N-ne sei sicuro?»

Lui non esitò, chiuse gli occhi e scese a percorrere il suo membro con le labbra lasciandogli piccoli baci e donandogli la sua risposta affermativa. Poche parole e molti fatti, questo era Harry. Risoluto e testardo quando voleva esserlo. Ecco, ora quel sogno era diventato realtà e lo aveva sotto gli occhi pieni di quel piacere che il riccio gli stava procurando, mentre con le labbra piene inglobava il glande e poi si spingeva sempre più in basso fino a far scontrare la punta del suo naso con la peluria del pube. Poi, tornava su e ripeteva quel gesto, lasciando che Louis liberasse piacevoli gemiti e che di tanto in tanto gli sfiorasse la guancia o passasse una mano tra i suoi ricci quasi a rassicurarlo su ciò che stava facendo. Non impiegò molto a incontrare i suoi affondi con il bacino muovendolo in sincronia con la sua bocca, mentre il piacere montava sul suo bassoventre e si disperdeva in tutto il corpo. Non c'era un centimetro di pelle, arto o muscolo che non sentiva febbricitanti, invasi da quel calore così familiare, ma anche nuovo perché era Harry il suo fautore. C'era Harry e nessun altro nella sua mente, nel suo cuore e intorno a lui. E c'era Harry anche quando Louis liberò il suo orgasmo nella sua bocca calda e il più piccolo emise un gemito prima di leccare con devozione la sua lunghezza e incontrare i suoi occhi. Due sottili anelli verdi in un nero che sapeva di piacere, eccitazione, soddisfazione. Allora, il maggiore strinse la presa tra i suoi capelli e lo invitò ad avvicinarsi al suo viso per baciarlo profondamente e percepire sulle labbra dell'altro il suo sapore di uomo.

«Harry, è stato...» E per la prima volta non trovò le parole giuste guardandolo in viso, con quell'espressione innocente a distendergli i lineamenti così eleganti. «...perfetto.»

Il riccio sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo per non incontrare il suo, di un blu più profondo, come quello del mare in tempesta. Louis, però, gli accarezzò una guancia con il palmo della mano e lo costrinse a guardarlo, mentre con la mano libera percorreva la sua schiena e poi la curva perfetta del suo fondoschiena, ancora racchiuso nei jeans.

«Fammi provare a farti stare bene. Voglio farti sentire bene, così come tu hai fatto con me poco fa.»

«I-io...» Harry balbettò e, prima che Louis potesse ribattere qualcosa, tranquillizzarlo o rassicurarlo, dalle sue labbra fuoriuscì un flebile «io devo andare via».

Si liberò dalla sua presa e si infilò a malapena la t-shirt e la camicia prima di catapultarsi fuori dalla stanza, lasciando Louis nudo e inerme nel letto, incredulo per il rifiuto al quale aveva appena assistito. A niente servì ricomporsi un istante dopo, sistemare i boxer e i jeans che aveva alle ginocchia o precipitarsi all'ingresso dell'appartamento con la sua t-shirt ancora in mano: Harry era scappato via, non lasciando alcuna traccia di sé.

_Libero_. Harry si era tatuato una farfalla sull'addome per sentirsi _libero_. Qualcosa, però, gli suggeriva che non lo sarebbe mai stato fino in fondo se prima non avesse eliminato le mille paure e insicurezze che tarpavano le ali di quella farfalla.

*

«Niall?» La voce di Louis era affannata, mentre evitava i passanti sul marciapiede e cercava di ripararsi dalla pioggia muovendosi di tettoia in tettoia. «Sei a casa?»

_«Sì, sono tornato poco fa.» _sospirò, forse stanco per il suo turno o perché avvertiva puzza di guai. «_Stai correndo?»_

«Sto salendo le scale del tuo palazzo...il vostro ascensore si è rotto di nuovo! Dovreste aggiustarlo!»

_«E tu dovresti smettere di fumare.»_

«E tu di ripetermelo ogni volta.» ribatté prima di concludere la telefonata con un «aprimi, sono alla porta».

Prima che Niall raggiungesse il portone, Louis ebbe il tempo di rimuginare ancora e ancora sulla settimana appena trascorsa. Harry era sparito. Se non fosse stato per i messaggi di buongiorno o buonanotte che ancora inviava al maggiore, Louis avrebbe pensato che si fosse trasferito a Timbuktu _e tanti saluti_. Non si vedevano da quel pomeriggio passato a casa sua e Harry non era mai stato così elusivo prima di quel momento: nell'ultima settimana sembrava che il giovane avesse trascorso tutta la sua giornata a lavorare o a riposare a casa sua. E Louis gli aveva lasciato il suo tempo perché non voleva insistere o stargli troppo addosso.

«Sei da solo?» chiese prima di sbirciare dentro l'appartamento e trovare solo Leo a guardarlo: Niall annuì e gli fece cenno di entrare. «Bene, credo di aver rotto Harry.»

«Cosa?» Sollevò le sopracciglia mostrandosi confuso e non aveva tutti i torti dal momento che Louis era piombato a casa sua bagnato dalla testa ai piedi in cerca di aiuto.

«Abbiamo fatto una...ehm...cosa e lui non è più lo stesso da quel giorno: non vuole vedermi e sto cercando di non comportarmi da pazzo, di lasciargli il suo spazio e di rispettare i suoi tempi, ma è difficile.»

«Okay, Tommo.» lo prese per il braccio e lo portò in soggiorno. «Prima di tutto entra e siediti sul divano...io vado a prenderti una felpa asciutta e ti preparo un tè.»

Louis annuì perché avrebbe dovuto calmarsi, ma come faceva a farlo se Harry si era chiuso in se stesso? Aveva paura di perderlo, di non sentire più la sua voce roca augurargli il buongiorno o la buonanotte, di non stringerlo più tra le sue braccia. Anzi, lo stava già perdendo perché quelle cose non accadevano ormai da una settimana. Prese un profondo respiro e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di non pensare agli scenari catastrofici che avevano invaso la sua mente fino a quel momento. Quando Niall tornò in soggiorno con una felpa calda e asciutta e lo invitò a cambiarsi, Louis era notevolmente più calmo.

«Allora, mi spieghi cosa stai combinando con Harry?» chiese prima di passargli la sua tazza di tè.

E Louis non sapeva spiegarsi perché ogni conversazione con Niall iniziasse in quel modo ultimamente. Comunque, prese coraggio e gli spiegò a grandi linee cosa fosse successo perché i dettagli, quelli che ancora gli increspavano la pelle di brividi a distanza di giorni, li custodiva gelosamente nel suo cuore e nella sua mente. L'irlandese cominciò a ridere quando Louis terminò il suo racconto: affermò, tra le lacrime e le risate, che avrebbe voluto esserci soltanto per vedere la faccia del suo migliore amico e Louis non poté fare a meno di dargli uno scappellotto dietro la nuca, facendolo imprecare a gran voce.

«Non ridere, Niall!» lo ammonì, mentre l'altro continuava a sogghignare. «Quindi, secondo te, l'ho rotto?»

«No, Lou. Non l'hai rotto.» rispose, riacquistando un po' di serietà. «Si è soltanto spaventato.»

«Ma era così sicuro mentre lo faceva.» si difese. «Insomma, sembrava che anche lui volesse tutto ciò che è successo.»

Louis non voleva suonare disperato, ma Harry gli aveva davvero dato l'impressione di essere sicuro quel pomeriggio: sua era stata l'idea di spogliarlo, sua l'idea di circondarlo con le sue labbra piene, sua l'idea di donargli uno degli orgasmi più belli e sconvolgenti che aveva mai provato. Poi, in un istante, quando Louis si era offerto di ricambiare, tutto era cambiato.

«Magari ha pensato di volerlo per un attimo, poi la sua sicurezza è scemata e si è spaventato.» azzardò. «Ricorda che lui non ha molta esperienza.»

«Ma voi uomini non pensate al sesso ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro?»

«Lou, vorrei ricordarti che anche tu rientri in questa categoria.» ridacchiò e Louis fece una smorfia. «E comunque, forse alcuni. Ma non credo che Harry lo faccia.»

«Ho combinato un disastro.» sospirò, facendo scontrare la schiena contro i cuscini morbidi del divano nero.

Come era possibile che Louis sbagliasse sempre qualcosa a riguardo? Si era illuso di conoscerlo, di essere speciale, di essere un privilegiato soltanto perché il riccio gli rivolgeva quelle particolari attenzioni. La verità era che Louis non possedeva la sua fiducia. Harry non si fidava di lui e, forse, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.

«Non hai combinato nulla che non puoi aggiustare.» ribatté dolcemente Niall, prendendogli una mano e portandola nella sua. «Sei soltanto andato troppo veloce.»

«Sono andato come un treno ad alta velocità.»

«E non dico che non gli piaci sotto quel punto di vista, Lou.» lo consolò. «Harry è un ragazzo di ventitré anni ed è logico che abbia delle pulsioni sessuali...»

«Bleah.» affermò disgustato.

«È linguaggio tecnico.»

«Non dirlo mai più, per favore.»

«E va bene, non lo dirò più. Forse, Harry ha bisogno soltanto di un po' di tempo per sentirsi a suo agio nella situazione opposta. Forse, darti del piacere non lo agita, ma pensare alla situazione capovolta lo spaventa a morte. Devi parlarci, Lou.»

«Mi sta evitando da una settimana. Da quel giorno, non è più lo stesso Harry, mi sembra di essere ritornato a settembre e inventa scuse su scuse per non vedermi.»

«Ti sta evitando?» gli chiese Niall, accigliandosi. «Pensavo che fosse da te dal momento che a casa non c'era quasi mai.»

Louis boccheggiò, chiedendosi dove Harry avesse passato il suo tempo libero. Non ebbe il tempo di condividere con il suo migliore amico i suoi dubbi, però, perché sentì il portone aprirsi e un istante dopo vide Harry fare capolino da esso. Il riccio sembrava sorpreso di vederlo lì tanto da non concedere neanche le sue attenzioni a Leo che si strusciava alle sue caviglie: lo fissava immobile, con le labbra rosse dischiuse in una piccola "o" e una mano ancora ferma sul pomello d'ottone del portone. Se Louis non fosse stato così orgoglioso, non avrebbe perso tempo e gli avrebbe allacciato le braccia al collo: gli era mancato così tanto che vederlo in quel modo, bellissimo nel suo completo nero da ufficio, gli provocò quasi una stretta dolorosa al petto. Tutto gli era mancato di lui: il suo profumo, il suo corpo, le mani tra i suoi capelli, lo scarabeo e godere della sua compagnia. Tutto. E in un istante quel tutto si era trasformato in niente.

«Ehi.» riuscì a dire, rompendo il silenzio.

«Ci sei anche tu.» mormorò, chiudendosi il portone alle sue spalle.

_Sì, ci sono anche io. Ci sono anche io nella tua vita. Parlami, fammi entrare. Non chiudermi fuori. _

Lo pensò, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirlo. Cercò, invece, sul suo viso stanco un sorriso a curvargli le labbra, quello con cui lo accoglieva solitamente quando si intrufolava nel loro appartamento. Non lo trovò, perché i suoi lineamenti risultavano ancora tesi e si ammorbidirono soltanto quando si accucciò al pavimento per ricoprire di carezze Leo. E Louis sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere deluso o arrabbiato, ma non ci riusciva proprio quando si trattava di Harry.

«Vado a farmi una doccia.» lo ridestò Niall. «Cerca di non saltargli addosso, eh?»

Louis cercò di colpirlo con un cuscino, ma l'irlandese fu più veloce di lui e scomparve nel corridoio ridacchiando rumorosamente. In completo imbarazzo, Louis aggirò il divano e si posizionò davanti Harry e Leo, ignorando la mano grande e anellata del minore che si muoveva in modo ipnotico sul pelo bianco del gattino.

«Harry.» lo richiamò e lui alzò lentamente lo sguardo da terra. «Cosa stiamo combinando?»

Il riccio prese un profondo respiro e Louis trattenne il suo ad un soffio dal ragazzo: immaginò che fosse stanco della sua presenza, immaginò che fosse arrivato persino a odiarlo e a non volerlo vedere mai più, immaginò che fosse tutto finito.

«Ti va di venire con me in un posto?» disse, invece.

Eppure, Louis non si rilassò. «Dove?»

«In un posto.» ribadì, senza scomporsi all'espressione accigliata del maggiore. «Fidati di me.»

_Tu fidati di me, Harry._

Lo pensò, ma non lo disse. Ancora una volta. Comunque, accettò perché era Louis Tomlinson e non si arrendeva facilmente, soprattutto se riguardava Harry.

*

«Sono stato qui spesso nell'ultima settimana.»

Furono le prime parole che Harry gli rivolse da quando avevano abbandonato l'appartamento un quarto d'ora prima. Erano finiti in un piccolo parco a nord di Brick Lane, di quelli frequentati da famiglie e bambini che giocavano felici a rincorrersi. C'era una strana calma e sembrava quasi surreale vista la tempesta che agitava l'animo di Louis: neanche i colori caldi e aranciati del tramonto, unendosi al verde delle foglie e all'azzurro del laghetto, lo avevano tranquillizzato fino a quel momento.

«Mi ricorda un piccolo parco in cui andavo spesso quando ero a casa, a Manchester.» Continuò, poggiando i gomiti sul parapetto in legno del ponticello che univa le due sponde del laghetto. «Prima di trasferirmi a Londra, ci andavo ogni volta che _tutto _diventava _troppo_. Mi sedevo sulla mia panchina, chiudevo gli occhi e aspettavo che quel posto facesse il suo lavoro. Tutto tornava alla normalità o quanto meno a essere sopportabile.»

Harry chiuse gli occhi e rimase immobile per un tempo che sembrò infinito: quel posto stava facendo il suo lavoro, lo stava calmando, stava eliminando il _troppo_. E Louis non poté fare a meno di pensare che ora quel _troppo _fosse proprio lui, lui e la loro relazione. Quando Harry sospirò e riaprì gli occhi, incatenandoli ai suoi, i suoi lineamenti sembravano mesi tesi e le spalle meno rigide. Era bellissimo alla luce calda del tramonto, con la pelle più ambrata e i ricci che si muovevano al venticello primaverile.

«Ed è per questo che sei andato via dal mio appartamento quel pomeriggio?» Azzardò a chiedergli. «Perché tra noi era diventato _tutto troppo_?»

Si passò una mano tra i ricci per scompigliarli prima di giustificarsi con un semplice «sono andato in confusione». Poi, scosse la testa. «Non rimpiango nulla di quel pomeriggio: volevo farti stare bene, volevo sentirmi bene. Per un istante, ho anche pensato di poter fare l'amore con te, Lou.» Louis sussultò per la semplicità con cui aveva dato voce ai suoi pensieri. «E io non ho mai voluto fare l'amore con nessuno in vita mia. Beh, prima che arrivassi tu. E quel pomeriggio lo volevo, ma penso di non aver fatto i conti con me stesso.»

«Ma ti è piaciuto almeno? Forse, non...»

«M-molto. Mi è piaciuto molto.»

Il riccio fece scivolare una mano verso quella del maggiore, anch'essa ferma sul parapetto in legno, non impiegando molto a far intrecciare le loro dita.

«Non avresti dovuto scappare ed evitarmi. Mi sei mancato così tanto in questa settimana e stavo impazzendo.»

«Mi vergognavo.» Si giustificò. «Mi vergognavo ad ammettere che per me fosse tutto nuovo. Non ho mai fatto sesso in vita mia e non mi sono mai ritrovato in una situazione simile prima di quel pomeriggio. Sei...uhm...sei stato il primo ragazzo al quale ho donato la mia bocca. E la prospettiva di poterti dare altro di me mi ha spaventato perché con nessun altro ho mai voluto farlo. Ma so anche che nessuno è come te, Louis.» Si avvicinò, i loro visi ora erano ad un soffio l'uno dall'altro: Louis sentiva il suo cuore battere furiosamente contro il petto e gli occhi di Harry erano più lucidi che mai. «Vorrei essere perfetto per te così come tu lo sei per me, ma non posso esserlo perché non lo sono, perché significherebbe rinnegare tutto ciò che rende Harry quel che in realtà è. Quel pomeriggio, l'unica possibilità che avevo per non rendermi ulteriormente ridicolo era allontanarmi da te.»

«L'unica possibilità che hai è rimanere.» Lo corresse, stringendogli la mano e portandola alle sue labbra per baciarne ogni nocca e, infine, il dorso. «Ti ricordi? Io te l'ho promesso un mese fa...ora tocca a te.»

Harry annuì tremante, prima di ridurre la loro distanza a qualche millimetro: ora, con il suo profumo così familiare a inebriarlo, Louis sapeva che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

«E riguardo al fare l'amore, io ti aspetto. Ho sempre dato il giusto valore a quell'atto e voglio che tu sia pronto e che ti fidi completamente di me prima di compiere questo passo perché sarà bellissimo, Harry.» Lo rassicurò. «Perché tu non sarai perfetto e, fidati, non lo sarò neanche io...ma insieme io e te lo saremo.»

«Abbracciami, Lou.» Lo implorò, sull'orlo delle lacrime. «Abbracciami.»

Il maggiore allargò le braccia e Harry si rifugiò al loro interno, lasciando che i loro corpi si plasmassero a vicenda, occupando i vuoti e assecondando le loro curve. Strofinò il naso sul collo di Louis percependone l'odore familiare e poggiò il capo sulla sua spalla chiedendo silenziosamente di essere cullato tra le sue braccia. E andava bene chiederlo, andava bene quell'intreccio confuso di arti, andava bene persino aver paura di essere solo e volere l'altro stretto a sé. Louis non lo avrebbe mai fatto sentire solo, Louis avrebbe sempre cercato di essere la sua bussola, di farlo sentire a casa.

«N_on sparire più_» mormorò Louis, mentre le sue mani piccole e delicate accarezzavamo la schiena ampia del minore. «_Mi dispiace tanto_» sussurrò di rimando Harry, alzando lo sguardo sul suo per sincerarlo delle sue intenzioni.

Si avvicinò per far incontrare le punte dei loro nasi più volte e poi lo baciò con impazienza, come se anelasse a quel semplice contatto da giorni e, in parte, Louis sapeva che fosse così perché era ciò che desiderava anche lui. Per questo, non impiegò molto a soddisfare la sua richiesta di un bacio più profondo, che estirpava il male che si erano procurati a vicenda nei giorni precedenti. Fu un bacio dolce, che sapeva di riconciliazione e di promessa, quella di non scappare più.

*

Un paio di ore più tardi, fecero ritorno a casa trovando Leo ad aspettarli e un biglietto sul tavolo: la grafia tremolante di Niall li informava che sarebbe andato al cinema con Lisa e che, se avessero voluto, avrebbero potuto raggiungerli al solito pub per una birra più tardi insieme. Louis sorrise perché, nonostante le prime incertezze, Niall credeva in loro: dopotutto, li aveva invitati al pub certo che i due avrebbero fatto la pace. Forse, lo sperava. O forse, ne era sicuro. L'importante per Louis era il sostegno che il suo migliore amico non mancava mai di dargli. Lo propose a Harry, intento a riempire la ciotola del gattino di croccantini, e quest'ultimo fece una smorfia.

«Vorrei rimanere a casa, stasera.» spiegò un attimo dopo. «Resti con me?»

«Sì.» Semplice e deciso, perché trascorrere una settimana lontano dal suo Harry lo aveva provato fin troppo.

Harry gli sorrise e lo prese per mano, intrecciando lentamente le loro dita. Lo guidò verso il corridoio buio fino ad arrivare sull'uscio della sua stanza, anch'essa buia, con la sola luce della luna e del lampione esterno a illuminarla fiocamente. Bastava, però, quella penombra a guardarsi negli occhi e a sorridere. Il minore lo fronteggiò e si chinò alla sua altezza per sfioragli il naso col proprio e ripeté quella azione anche con le labbra, prima di lambirle con la lingua e chiedervi l'accesso. Un accesso che Louis non negò. Rimase fermo a ricambiare quel bacio ad occhi chiusi, con il cuore che batteva erratico contro il suo petto e il respiro che si faceva sempre più affannato. Posò delicatamente la mano sul petto dell'altro all'altezza del cuore e, percependolo battere all'impazzata, si sentì meno solo nel provare quell'emozione così totalizzante.

«Non mi piace quando indossi le felpe di Niall.» mormorò sul padiglione dell'orecchio, prima di baciare la pelle delicata del lobo. «Il tuo profumo si confonde con il suo.»

«Aiutami a toglierla, allora.»

Harry soddisfò la sua richiesta e portò le mani, seppur tremanti, sul bordo della felpa per sollevarlo e farlo passare oltre la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli. Ridacchiarono entrambi prima che l'aria divenisse più tesa, quando il riccio poggiò i palmi sul petto tatuato e morbido del maggiore accarezzandolo con devozione. Nessuno lo aveva mai toccato in quel modo, con così tanta minuzia o attenzione ad ogni particolare: gli altri che avevano saggiato quel corpo prima di lui, non avevano fatto altro che prendere. Harry, invece, con quelle carezze e quei baci che si poggiavano leggiadri su ogni lembo di pelle scoperta restituiva a Louis parti di sé che pensava essere andate via per sempre.

«Ora tu sai di me e io so di te.» soffiò Louis sulle sue labbra, quando l'altro lo abbracciò forte e ancorò i palmi alla sua schiena: ora c'erano solo loro due, i loro sapori sulle rispettive labbra e i loro profumi sulla pelle.

Harry si allontanò soltanto per guidare le sue mani sulla chiusura del jeans del maggiore, ma non completò l'azione perché Louis le prese nelle sue e le portò alle labbra, baciando i polpastrelli delle dita, il palmo e la parte interna del polso. Quella volta spettava a lui prendersi cura del più giovane e quest'ultimo non sarebbe scappato.

«Cominciamo dalle cose più semplici, okay?» chiese, rispondendo all'espressione interrogativa dell'altro. «Ti fidi di me?»

Harry annuì e quel breve cenno con il capo fu il suo lasciapassare per liberarlo della camicia bianca che ancora indossava: la sbottonò lentamente, beandosi di ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta che quella seta gli concedeva man mano che si avvicinava alla fine. Fu naturale per lui ricoprire di baci le rondini sul suo petto e scendere a tracciare con le labbra e la lingua i contorni della farfalla sull'addome, mentre le mani si occupavano di lasciar scivolare la camicia lungo le sue braccia muscolose. Vide la pelle del più piccolo incresparsi di brividi ad ogni tocco e sentì le sue dita intrufolarsi tra i capelli lisci per massaggiargli la cute, mentre reclinava il capo all'indietro e liberava dei soffici sospiri dalla bocca rosea. Non allontanando mai le labbra dal suo bacino per tracciare i contorni di quelle che sembravano due felci e non distogliendo mai gli occhi dal suo viso, gli accarezzò i fianchi e fece scivolare le mani sulla patta dei pantaloni eleganti che indossava. Non ruppe mai quel contatto, neanche quando li calò sulle gambe e lo aiutò a calciarli via, lasciandolo con la sola stoffa sottile dei boxer indosso.

«Harry, va tutto bene?» chiese, con le ginocchia ancora sul duro pavimento.

«È...è tutto perfetto, Lou.» rispose sinceramente, prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore con i denti. 

Louis si lasciò andare ad un sorriso e si alzò dal parquet per guidarlo verso il letto e spingerlo verso il centro del materasso morbido: Harry si adagiò su di esso, ma si alzò sui gomiti per non perdere di vista neanche il minimo movimento dell'altro. Lo guardava curioso, eccitato, desideroso di imparare e di provare quel piacere che aveva visto negli occhi di Louis una settimana prima. Quest'ultimo si posizionò tra le sue gambe divaricate e afferrò l'aeroplanino d'argento che pendeva dalla collana per attirarlo a sé e unirli in un bacio profondo prima di spostare le labbra sulla linea tagliente della mandibola, sul collo e sull'addome per andare a umettare con la lingua i suoi capezzoli e poi a soffiarci su, scatenando il primo gemito nel più piccolo. Riservò la stessa attenzione al bacino e quando fece scontrare le labbra umide con le ossa sporgenti, vide Harry trattenere il respiro per un istante: poi, quando cominciò a muovere la lingua sulla sottile peluria al di sotto dell'ombelico, il riccio si rilassò quasi arrendendosi a lui e alle emozioni travolgenti che di lì a poco avrebbe provato. Agganciò le dita al bordo dei suoi boxer, trascinandoli verso di lui con estrema lentezza, e concedendo le sue labbra alla pelle che man mano si scopriva: quando liberò anche il suo sesso, si concentrò prima a baciarne la base e in seguito si spostò a destra, lì dove l'inguine diventava coscia, cominciando a succhiare quel lembo di pelle con devozione. Succhiava, mordeva e leniva con la sua lingua trasformandosi prima nella malattia e poi nella cura. Intrappolò con le mani piccole, ma forti il bacino dell'altro al materasso per impedirgli di muoversi impaziente e, sorprendendolo, inglobò la punta rossa e umida nella sua bocca cominciando a succhiarla con dedizione. Quando scese sulla sua lunghezza, con la lingua a lambire la sua pelle vellutata, vide Harry soffocare nella sua mano un gemito e stringere nell'altra le lenzuola sotto si lui. Si allontanò dal suo sesso con uno schiocco rumoroso e si accigliò, mentre una mano continuava a muoversi in piccoli cerchi sul suo bacino per rilassarlo e l'altra andava a massaggiargli i testicoli.

«Harry, non trattenerti mai con me.» mormorò affannato perché quella visione, quella di Harry che si contorceva di piacere sotto di lui, era fin troppo da sopportare. «Ci siamo solo io e te. Ho bisogno di sentirti. Per favore.»

Il riccio annuì, prima di andare incontro agli affondi di Louis sollevando ritmicamente il bacino: quando la punta turgida del suo sesso sfiorò la gola dell'altro non poté fare a meno di liberarsi in un gemito acuto. E da quel momento in poi non si trattenne più, così come lo aveva invitato a fare il maggiore. Tacque soltanto quando le dita dell'altro tracciarono le sue labbra rosse e piene e le violarono: non si tirò indietro e cominciò a succhiarle avidamente, mugolando di piacere per le stoccate che il maggiore gli infliggeva sul membro. I suoi gemiti si intensificarono quando Louis tracciò con le dita bagnate la sua apertura piccola e stretta, per poi scomparire del tutto quando queste cominciarono a premere contro di lui e a scoprirlo in un modo che non aveva concesso neanche a se stesso.

Ci fu un istante particolare tra loro, un istante in cui tutto si fermò, persino i loro cuori. Un istante in cui Harry si irrigidì. Un istante in cui Louis saggiò la sua carne calda e stretta intorno al suo dito. Un istante in cui Harry si arrese a lui, si fidò e sciolse i suoi nervi tesi.

Gemette di piacere e il maggiore si sentì autorizzato ad aggiungere un secondo dito, mentre si chinava ancora sulla sua erezione e la baciava lascivo: non poteva fare a meno di guardare quello spettacolo che era Harry sotto ai suoi occhi perché il ragazzo era bellissimo in preda al piacere, bellissimo mentre si muoveva avanti e indietro cercando le sue labbra e le sue dita, bellissimo quando era libero.

_Per essere libero, sempre._

Lo pensò quando, dopo aver colpito più volte con le dita il suo punto più sensibile, Harry fu scosso dall'orgasmo e si liberò nella sua bocca: Louis raccolse tra le labbra ogni goccia del suo sapore di uomo prima di baciarlo e intrecciare le loro lingue ancora e ancora. Un groviglio di braccia, gambe, lingue e anime che non si sciolse fino a quando Harry ribaltò le posizioni e, con gli occhi che brillavano di una nuova luce, fece scivolare i suoi boxer lungo le cosce muscolose liberando sullo stomaco la sua erezione pulsante. Si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e fece scontrare i loro membri, prima di prenderli nella sua mano e pomparli insieme: il palmo ad avvolgere il sesso di Louis e a frizionarlo, le punte delle sue dita a solleticare il suo che cominciava a essere turgido ancora una volta. E mentre Louis lo guidava con le mani ferme sul bacino, Harry lo cavalcava e gemeva beandosi di quella calda frizione: gli bastò che il riccio, scosso dal suo secondo orgasmo, pronunciasse il suo nome con respiro spezzato per abbandonarsi al piacere, accompagnato dalla sua mano fino a quando non sentì la durezza rilassarsi e la tensione scemare. Dopo aver osservato le loro essenze unite sul suo addome, il minore si accasciò sul suo petto allacciando le mani dietro il suo collo. Quelle di Louis, invece, si intrufolarono nella chioma leonina per avvicinarlo a sé e baciarlo languidamente.

«Ora sei libero per davvero.» soffiò sulle sue labbra e non importava che il riccio non avrebbe capito ciò che intendeva perché nella sua mente, ancora obnubilata dall'orgasmo, aveva un senso: a volte, bisognava lottare per essere liberi e Harry in quel momento aveva combattuto contro ogni sua incertezza, abbattendo i muri alzati negli anni.

Tuttavia, ancora una volta, Harry lo sorprese.

«Libero sì, ma solo con te.»


	9. Capitolo Nove

** _ _ **

** **

Era una notte di fine aprile quando Louis scoprì che Harry avesse un giorno buio, quello che poi avrebbe rinominato _il giorno buio _per eccellenza.

Dormivano serenamente nel loro letto, come la maggior parte delle notti: a Harry piaceva addormentarsi con il respiro caldo dell'altro sul collo e a Louis piaceva svegliarlo con dei baci e delle carezze sulla guancia, dove sorgeva sempre una fossetta prima ancora che potesse augurargli il buongiorno. Harry era ancora di poche parole al mattino ed era difficile strappargli più di quel sorriso che gli rivolgeva tra le lenzuola, ma Louis era felice di essere proprio lì, al suo fianco, nonostante tutto.

Eppure, quella volta non bastò stargli vicino.

Quella notte, Louis si svegliò con Harry che cercò di divincolarsi dalla sua presa, con le sue lamentele che presto divennero urla, con una confusione sul volto che poi si trasformò in spavento. Per la prima volta in otto mesi di conoscenza, Louis aveva paura: non di Harry e di quello che il riccio avrebbe potuto fargli, ma di cosa avrebbe potuto fare a se stesso. Perché Harry cominciò prima a liberarsi dalle coperte, poi a gettare sul pavimento qualunque oggetto incontrasse la sua furia: l'abat-jour, i libri che aveva sul comodino, persino la fotografia che lo ritraeva con la sua famiglia, il cui vetro ormai giaceva in mille pezzi a terra. E mentre lui prendeva, gettava a terra e rompeva, la sua voce ripeteva flebile una sola frase – _non andare via _– come se fosse un'amara nenia, una preghiera, una supplica. E Louis rimaneva fermo nel letto a guardarlo distruggere la stanza, se stesso e la sua illusione che tutto stesse andando bene fino a quel momento. Harry sembrava essere a pezzi e Louis non sapeva come aggiustarlo, come ricomporlo e tenerlo insieme. Harry si arrabbiava, urlava e poi si disperava e Louis non era altro che uno spettatore di quella tragedia. Non sembrava neanche lui con i ricci bistrattati dalle sue stesse mani, le narici che si allargavano per respirare affannosamente o la mascella che si muoveva a scatti per le sue urla e poi le sue suppliche. Gli occhi, poi, avevano perso tutto ciò che c'era in lui d'umano: erano neri come un'ossidiana. E fu in quel momento, quando non riconobbe nulla del _suo _Harry, che Louis decise di agire, forse nel modo più sciocco che avrebbe potuto considerare: lo fronteggiò – l'altro era pronto a far fuori il modellino di balsa di un aereo e quasi non lo riconobbe tanta era la furia nei suoi occhi – e, dopo aver sussurrato «_scusa, Harry» _gli rovesciò il contenuto del suo bicchiere d'acqua in viso. Sapeva che non fosse una soluzione ortodossa, ma in qualche modo sperava che l'acqua lo strappasse ai suoi demoni e lo portasse nel loro mondo, quello di Harry e Louis felici insieme. Il riccio sbarrò gli occhi prima di sbattere le palpebre più volte per recuperare la vista che l'acqua gli aveva reso meno nitida, poi cominciò a tremare dalla testa ai piedi e tutta la sua rabbia, la sua tensione e la sua furia distruttrice si trasformarono in un pianto accorato.

«L-lui è andato via, è colpa mia...i-io...» balbettò, mentre Louis lo stringeva a sé e cercava di inglobarlo in un abbraccio che sapeva di cura, di guarigione, di _io ci sono per te._

Il maggiore lo zittì, infilando la mano tra i ricci castani e massaggiandogli la cute, mentre Harry poggiava il viso sulla sua spalla e continuava a piangere e a singhiozzare. Quelle sarebbero state le ultime parole di Harry per il resto della nottata, ma Louis in quel momento non poteva saperlo. Quello che sapeva, però, era che avrebbe dovuto cercare di aiutarlo. Per questo, lo guidò nel bagno privato della stanza e lo fece sedere sul bordo della vasca. Raccolse i suoi ricci in un bun disordinato prima di bagnare un asciugamano morbido e passarlo sul suo viso: voleva cancellare il rossore dei suoi occhi, quello delle sue guance e quello delle sue labbra, che ancora mordeva a sangue per impedire ai singhiozzi più violenti di fuoriuscire. Voleva semplicemente cancellare il suo dolore, ma presto capì che un asciugamano e dell'acqua calda non sarebbero bastati. Non sarebbero bastati neanche i suoi abbracci, le sue carezze, i suoi baci, le parole di conforto che pronunciava al suo orecchio per qualcosa che neanche conosceva: per la prima volta nella sua vita, Louis si sentì inutile, proprio lui che cercava sempre di aiutare gli altri e che di quella sua attitudine ne aveva fatto persino un lavoro. Non c'era niente di più doloroso per lui che vedere Harry soffrire e non poterlo aiutare: avrebbe voluto portar via una minima parte del suo dolore, avrebbe condiviso quel peso e quella sofferenza che gli attanagliava il petto, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per rivedere quegli occhi verdi che gli sorridevano. Eppure, niente sembrava bastare in quel momento perché Harry sembrava esser diventato un automa capace soltanto di piangere e Louis sembrava essere diventato invisibile.

Quando lo riportò in camera e lo fece sedere sul bordo del letto, si allontanò da lui per fare una telefonata, sperando di capire come affrontare Harry e farlo tornare se stesso.

«Niall?» esordì, non lasciando all'irlandese neanche il tempo di ribattere. «Mi dispiace disturbarti a lavoro, ma mi devi aiutare.»

_«Che succede? Perché stai sussurrando?»_

Louis si schiarì la voce perché fino a quel momento non si era accorto neanche di aver sussurrato: semplicemente non voleva spaventare Harry ulteriormente, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che il riccio si fosse isolato da tutto ancora una volta. Lo fissava, ma non sembrava neanche vederlo per davvero. Louis puntò lo sguardo alla finestra, ai tetti e alle strade di Londra che sembravano essere cristallizzati in quel momento e si costrinse a non guardare Harry per provare a essere più lucido.

«È Harry.» disse, come se nel suo nome l'amico avrebbe dovuto cercare la risposta ai suoi interrogativi. «Si è svegliato circa un'ora fa, si agitava nel sonno già da qualche minuto, poi ha cominciato a distruggere la stanza...» Louis ignorò il "_cazzo"_ che fuoriuscì dalle labbra di Niall «...sono riuscito a fermarlo, ma ha cominciato a piangere e non so più cosa fare.»

_«Cazzo.» _E Louis poté giurare che Niall si stesse stropicciando il viso con il palmo della mano, nonostante non potesse vederlo. «_È il ventotto aprile.»_

«Cosa significa?»

Come poteva una semplice data ridurre il _suo _Harry in quel modo? Come poteva ridurlo in una macchina distruttrice e poi in un automa? Louis capì che Harry nascondeva molto dentro di sé, nascondeva luci e ombre che forse non avrebbe mai conosciuto completamente. Però, non trovò nessuna risposta alle sue domande e Niall non lo aiutò.

_«Non posso dirtelo, Lou. Non devo essere io a parlartene.» _ribatté frustrato, prima di prendere un profondo respiro. «_Prendi la mia macchina – le chiavi sono sulla scrivania, in camera mia – e portalo da sua madre.»_

«A-a Manchester?»

_«A Manchester.»_

Louis non ribatté al tono categorico di Niall perché in quel momento soltanto il suo migliore amico sapeva cosa fosse più giusto per il suo ragazzo. E se da una parte essere escluso lo avviliva, dall'altra lo spingeva a seguire le sue indicazioni senza chiedersi il motivo perché era Niall e di lui si fidava. Inoltre, avere uno scopo o per lo meno portare Harry dalla sua famiglia che sapeva come aiutarlo lo fece sentire utile. Chiuse la telefonata con lui ringraziandolo, poi indossò gli abiti dismessi la sera precedente e aiutò l'altro a infilare una felpa nera e delle scarpe sportive. Ora le lacrime scendevano silenziose sul suo viso e ogni tanto il riccio tirava su con il naso, gli occhi erano di un verde spento e le sue labbra si muovevano impercettibilmente a mormorare qualcosa che il maggiore non riusciva a capire. Tuttavia, non fece opposizione quando Louis lo prese per mano e lo trascinò fuori dall'appartamento dopo aver chiuso lo stretto indispensabile in un borsone nero che aveva trovato nel suo armadio. Un paio di minuti dopo, accertatosi che Leo sarebbe stato bene fino al ritorno di Niall, Louis faceva entrare Harry nel suv e allacciava la sua cintura di sicurezza. Poi, si sedette al posto del guidatore e si immise nelle strade poco trafficate di Londra con la speranza di arrivare a Manchester il prima possibile e scrollarsi di dosso l'intera nottata.

*

Il riccio si addormentò dopo la prima ora di viaggio e, soltanto quando lo vide appoggiare la testa al finestrino e rilassare i lineamenti del viso, Louis poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non si concesse neanche una lacrima anche se avrebbe voluto piangere per sfogare la frustrazione del momento. Non lo fece, però, perché almeno lui doveva rimanere vigile e lucido. Nella seconda ora di viaggio, si fermò in una stazione di servizio e scese dal suv, indossando un cappellino verde militare che aveva trovato nei sedili posteriori. Era il suo modo per passare inosservato, per nascondere i segni della preoccupazione sul suo viso e le ombre scure al di sotto dei suoi occhi. Comprò un tè caldo da portar via, utilizzando quel momento di pausa per chiamare Brooke e avvertirla che quel venerdì non sarebbe andato all'associazione per problemi in famiglia. E pensò che non fosse una bugia vera e propria perché Harry in pochi mesi era diventato tutto ciò di cui Louis aveva bisogno. E non era questo la famiglia? Per lui, almeno, bastava per definirlo parte di essa. La terza ora di viaggio sembrò durare più delle altre perché più Louis si avvicinava a Manchester, più un carico gli appesantiva il petto: non avrebbe trovato il sorriso dolce di Anne, né quello più spavaldo di William ad accoglierlo. Non era lì in veste del ragazzo di Harry, era lì perché Harry aveva avuto una crisi e ora aveva bisogno di aiuto, perché ora aveva bisogno di sua madre e suo fratello.

All'alba, scoprì che il riccio abitasse nei sobborghi a sud di Manchester, in un quartiere residenziale fatto da casette a schiera a mattoncini che si ripetevano senza sosta. Gli ricordarono l'abitazione di Niall e si disse che non dovesse essere molto lontano dalla casa che aveva visitato anni prima perché, dopotutto, quei due avevano frequentato lo stesso liceo anche se in anni differenti. Quando arrivò al numero 8 di Canon Street e incrociò gli occhi blu e preoccupati di Anne, sospirò nel vederla sotto il portico bianco con una tazza in mano e una vestaglia che copriva il suo pigiama a quadri. Niall doveva averla avvertita del loro improvviso arrivo, ma l'espressione sconfitta della donna gli suggeriva che non fosse una sorpresa per lei. Accostata l'automobile al ciglio della strada, Louis si affrettò a scendere da essa per raggiungere lo sportello del passeggero e svegliare il riccio: non servì a nulla, però, perché fu William ad aprirlo, fu William a prendere in braccio suo fratello e fu lui a portarlo in casa, rivolgendogli soltanto uno sguardo distratto prima di scomparire oltre il portone. A Louis, allora, non restò che recuperare il borsone e incamminarsi lungo il vialetto per essere accolto dalle braccia di Anne, che lo strinsero forte.

«Grazie per averlo portato a casa, Louis.» mormorò al suo orecchio, mentre la mano che si muoveva sulla sua schiena e lo accarezzava lo faceva rilassare per la prima volta in quelle ore.

«Non sapevo cosa fare.» si giustificò con un filo di voce, sperando di non crollare davanti a lei: Louis doveva essere forte per tutti, anche per Anne in quel momento.

La donna lo allontanò quanto bastò per prendergli il viso tra le mani e guardarlo negli occhi. Era calda e a Louis piaceva quel calore sulla sua pelle sempre fredda: gli ricordava Harry.

«La cosa migliore che potevi fare era accompagnarlo qui, tesoro.» Gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante. «Grazie per essere rimasto lucido.»

Prese la tazza lasciata sulla panca del portico e con una mano ferma sulla sua schiena lo invitò ad entrare in casa.

«Non lo ero, inizialmente.» Scosse la testa deluso. «Ho lasciato che rompesse tutto ciò che aveva a disposizione...persino la vostra foto, quella che ha sul comodino.»

«Una foto, per quanto possa essere preziosa, rimane soltanto una foto, Louis.» Lo rassicurò saggiamente la donna, guidandolo in cucina. «La aggiusteremo.»

_E Harry? Aggiusteremo anche Harry? _Chiese a se stesso. _No. Harry non era rotto, Harry era Harry e bisognava accettarlo così com'era._ Si rispose un attimo dopo.

Si convinse ad annuire e seguì la donna. Soltanto in quel momento ebbe l'opportunità di guardarsi intorno e notare quanto fosse accogliente la casa che aveva visto crescere Harry. C'era tanto colore tra le pareti bianche e il parquet scuro: c'era nei cuscini che decoravano il divano o le sedie, c'era nei fiori e nei vasi che riempivano gli angoli vuoti delle stanze, c'era nelle tante fotografie che parlavano della famiglia Styles. Erano quelle, soprattutto, a rendere accogliente l'abitazione. Louis si fermò a guardarne una in particolare, che gli scaldò il cuore e lo sciolse come neve al sole. C'era il _suo _Harry e sembrava così felice con gli occhioni verdi spalancati, quel sorriso sul viso pieno e un bomber di pelle che lo teneva al caldo: doveva avere soltanto cinque anni, ma Louis riusciva a vedere in lui persino un po' dell'Harry del presente. Accanto a lui, inginocchiatosi per raggiungere la sua altezza minuta, c'era l'uomo in divisa, il pilota, colui che Louis immaginava essere suo padre vista anche la somiglianza fisica. E dietro di loro un enorme aereo faceva da sfondo: forse, era iniziata in quel modo la passione del riccio per gli aerei e tutto ciò che li riguardasse. Accennò un sorriso e, dopo qualche istante, Anne lo raggiunse specchiando la sua espressione.

«Era carino, vero?»

«Molto.» Sorrise nel vedere le sue piccole mani racchiuse da un paio di guantini bianchi. «Sembra essere molto felice in questa foto.»

«Lo era, era la prima volta in cui vedeva un aereo così vicino e non smetteva di ripetere che fosse il giorno più bello della sua vita.» rispose malinconica. «Ad oggi, l'ho visto ancora sorridere in quel modo, ma non gli ho mai sentito ripetere quelle parole.»

«Anne, l-lui...» Louis esitò perché in altre circostanze le avrebbe detto che Harry era sereno a Londra e che questo bastava, ma non poteva farlo, non dopo quello a cui aveva assistito la notte precedente. «...sono sicuro che pronuncerà quelle parole ancora una volta.» concluse in imbarazzo.

Anne annuì prima di spostarsi verso i fornelli. «Hai guidato tutta la notte, vuoi fare colazione?»

«Ho già preso un tè in una stazione di servizio per tenermi sveglio. Non preoccuparti.» ribatté prima che lei mettesse l'acqua a bollire. «I-io...potrei andare da Harry? Vorrei essere con lui quando si sveglierà.»

Non lo disse ad Anne, ma voleva replicare il loro solito risveglio. Louis che gli accarezzava la guancia e Harry che faceva qualche smorfia iniziale. Harry che riconosceva il tocco delicato del maggiore e si spingeva contro il palmo della sua mano. Louis che lo baciava delicatamente sulle labbra e Harry che non impiegava molto ad accogliere quel bacio e a renderlo più profondo. Voleva replicarlo per permettere al riccio di sentirsi al sicuro, ma anche per assicurare a se stesso che non fosse cambiato nulla tra loro.

«Certo, tesoro.» Anne addolcì lo sguardo e Louis si sentì meno in colpa a lasciarla da sola in quella cucina, dove l'alba illuminava ormai ogni superficie. «Sali le scale, la sua stanza è la seconda a destra.»

*

La pelle di Harry era morbida e a Louis piaceva accarezzarla. Adorava percorrerla con le punte delle dita che si muovevano leggiadre, saggiarne la morbidezza e percepirne il calore. Ed Harry era sempre caldo, anche in quel momento, disteso sul letto della sua stanza.

Louis riposava al suo fianco, ma non aveva chiuso occhio in quelle ore: lo vegliava in ogni respiro e in ogni movimento perché temeva che potesse svegliarsi all'improvviso e gettare alla rinfusa anche quelle coperte. Il maggiore le guardò, accennando un sorriso: erano azzurre e delle nuvolette bianche spuntavano di tanto in tanto. Chiunque le avrebbe definite infantili, ma per Louis erano proprio da Harry: amava quel suo lato un po' bambinesco, che a volte sfociava anche nel capriccio. Era ciò che lo rendeva Harry e quella stanza lo rappresentava in tutto e per tutto. Lo testimoniava quella coperta, i tanti modellini di aeroplani che riempivano la libreria, l'ordine della scrivania. Su quest'ultima aveva scorto persino dei fogli che dovevano risalire al periodo natalizio perché c'erano i punti della lista che li aveva avvicinati. All'angolo della stanza, invece, aveva visto un giradischi e i 45 giri dei gruppi che suo padre gli aveva nominato tante volte e che lui altrettante volte aveva ignorato. Concentrò la sua attenzione nuovamente sul ragazzo quando si mosse sotto il suo tocco e si pietrificò: qualche istante dopo, le palpebre di Harry sfarfallarono e sbatterono più volte prima di aprirsi propriamente. Louis cercò di metter su un sorriso rassicurante, ma capì subito che sarebbe stato impossibile tranquillizzare il riccio soltanto con quel gesto.

«Ehi.» mormorò, mentre le sue dita cominciavano ad accarezzarlo nuovamente e percorrevano il suo profilo.

Il minore mugugnò qualcosa prima di chiedere con voce roca «d-dove siamo?».

«Nella tua stanza, a Manchester.»

Harry si alzò sui gomiti, interrompendo il contatto con l'altro, e cominciò a guardarsi intorno come a sincerarsi di quelle parole. Poi, si mise a sedere e raccolse le gambe scoperte dai pantaloncini al petto, concentrando l'attenzione su Louis che lo guardava attentamente.

«Mi guardi come se fossi un sopravvissuto.»

«Non è vero.» ribatté, forse troppo velocemente affinché non fosse veritiero perché per Louis Harry era davvero un sopravvissuto, ma non a chissà quale catastrofe, ma a se stesso.

«Non ricordo come siamo arrivati qui.»

«Ti sei svegliato la scorsa notte e...»

«No, quello lo ricordo.»

«Okay, allora ci siamo messi in macchina e hai dormito tutto il tempo. Quando ti ho portato qui, Will si è occupato di metterti a letto.»

Harry annuì pensieroso. Poi «scusa per averti coinvolto» disse. «Devi esserti spaventato...non doveva andare così.»

«È tutto okay, Harry.» rispose, cercando di non far tremare troppo la mano che andò a mettergli dietro l'orecchio un ricciolo sfuggito al bun. «Hai fame? Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?»

«Non ho fame.» pronunciò secco e si allontanò dal suo tocco. «Puoi chiamarmi la mamma?»

L'altro annuì, cercando di non focalizzarsi su quel rifiuto. Avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé, prendere il suo dolore e assorbirlo fino a farlo svanire. Non fece nulla, però. Si limitò ad annuire e a scivolare via dal letto per scomparire oltre la porta. Arrivato al piano terra, fece capolino in cucina e trovò Anne e William a spiluccare dei sandwich: soltanto in quel momento, avendo appurato che fosse ormai ora di pranzo, il suo stomaco venne stretto dai morsi della fame.

«Anne?» La chiamò e la donna lo invitò a sedersi al tavolo per prendere un panino: sembrava più rilassata ora nei suoi jeans e nel suo cardigan blu. Il volto era disteso e non c'era più un solco profondo tra le sopracciglia. «Harry ha chiesto di te.»

Lei sorrise e si affrettò ad avvolgere un panino in un tovagliolo per portalo a Harry. Louis provò a dirle che il riccio avesse affermato di non aver fame, ma la donna ridacchiò certa che Harry avrebbe mangiato perché «_so come farlo rigare dritto, tesoro»_.

Il ragazzo ricambiò il suo sorriso, prima di passare le mani sul volto e stropicciarlo. Era stanco e avrebbe dormito volentieri ora che Harry era sveglio e in buone mani, ma aveva anche fame e per questo si convinse ad addentare il suo panino. William, intanto, lo guardava curioso: i suoi occhi blu, meno dolci rispetto a quelli di sua madre, si spostavano da un angolo all'altro della stanza per poi poggiarsi scrutatori sulla sua figura. Forse, si chiedeva cosa ci facesse ancora nella sua cucina a mangiare i suoi panini.

«Allora, stai bene?» chiese, quando Louis terminò il suo panino, porgendogli una birra.

«Sto meglio ora.»

«Non devi rimanere per forza qui, Louis.» affermò in difficoltà, mentre una mano gli attraversava i capelli castani per tirarli indietro. «Ora è al sicuro, possiamo pensarci noi.»

«Non voglio lasciarlo da solo, gli ho promesso che non sarei più scappato e non posso deluderlo proprio ora.»

«Non lo deluderesti...capirebbe.» ribatté. «Insomma, quasi tutti vanno via.»

Ma Louis non era _quasi tutti. _Lui era Louis e teneva profondamente a Harry. Era il suo ragazzo, diamine. Come poteva saltare sul suvdi Niall e lasciarlo? Come poteva non combattere per lui e strappargli quei demoni di dosso?

«No, resto.» affermò categorico, non rivelando i suoi pensieri. «Insomma, se per voi non è un problema.»

Finalmente, William gli rivolse un sorriso. «Affatto. Ci fa piacere un po' di compagnia...questa casa è sempre così silenziosa.»

«Nella mia – a Eastbourne - non c'è un attimo di pace.»

«Lo trovo positivo, sai? Qui, invece, il silenzio ti consuma.»

«V-vuoi parlarne?» Louis poggiò quel che rimaneva del suo secondo panino sul tovagliolo: le parole di William spazzarono via quell'istante di leggerezza che si erano concessi e anche gran parte del suo appetito.

«Di quello che è successo stanotte a Harry?»

«Di ciò che vuoi.» rispose perché qualcosa gli suggeriva che William avesse bisogno semplicemente di parlare, poco importava se di suo fratello o di se stesso.

«Il ventotto aprile è una data particolare, Louis. Per tutti. Per me, per mamma, per Harry. Soprattutto per lui perché ha visto nostro padre morire davanti ai suoi occhi e non ha potuto fare niente per impedirlo. E oggi è il dodicesimo anniversario della sua scomparsa.»

A Louis mancò il respiro, il suo corpo raggelò come se fosse stato investito da una tempesta di neve e ghiaccio e un brivido gli percorse la schiena: in un istante si sentì schiacciato dal peso della realtà che gli era appena stata rivelata. La sua mente lavorò senza sosta in quel momento: alcuni pezzi del grande puzzle che era Harry cominciarono ad andare al loro giusto posto, invece, altri dubbi e interrogativi affiorarono. Alcune cose, però, gli sembrarono più chiare. Harry che strappava dalle sue mani la fotografia prima che lui potesse chiedergli chi fosse quell'uomo in divisa, Harry che non cucinava più insieme alla sua famiglia la domenica mattina, Harry che ripeteva a suo padre di non andare via.

«I-io...» esitò prima di pronunciare qualsiasi parola. «...non...»

«Non lo sapevi e lo immaginavamo.» Louis scosse la testa per confermare la sua ipotesi. «Harry non ne parla con nessuno, né con noi e raramente con lo psicologo che lo segue per l'Asperger. Quello al quale hai assistito la notte scorsa è il suo modo di affrontarlo, l'unico modo che conosce. Quest'anno pensavamo che sarebbe andata diversamente.»

«P-perché?»

«Perché c'eri tu.» rispose con naturalezza, tamburellando le dita sulla superficie liscia del tavolo. «Tuttavia, quando Niall ha chiamato la mamma nel mezzo della notte abbiamo capito subito che qualcosa non andava.»

«Perché reagisce in questo modo?»

«Perché è il suo modo di affrontare il dolore, il suo modo di colpevolizzarsi.» E prima che Louis potesse chiedergli il motivo, William si spiegò meglio. «Nostro padre stava costruendo una casa sull'albero a Harry.» Sorrise amaramente, volgendo lo sguardo sul tavolo. «E Harry è sempre stato un perfezionista, fin da bambino. Era capriccioso e non si accontentava mai...l'Asperger tirava il peggio di lui nei momenti più bui. E mio padre voleva soltanto renderlo felice, voleva strappargli un abbraccio o un bacio. Sperava che in qualche modo Harry gli avrebbe dimostrato il suo affetto dopo aver visto quella casetta di legno sull'albero.»

«Ma era - _è _\- nella sua natura non essere molto affettuoso.»

«Lo so, Louis. E lo sapeva anche mio padre, ma non ha mai voluto arrendersi con Harry. Sperava che prima o poi i suoi sorrisi flebili si sarebbero trasformati in risate o le pacche sulla schiena in abbracci.» deglutì rumorosamente, prima di alzare lo sguardo sul viso di Louis. «Con questo non sto dicendo che papà non accettava Harry, anzi. Voleva soltanto vederlo felice...sai, come qualsiasi bambino della sua età.»

Louis annuì, comprendendo il punto di vista di William. Non considerava quell'uomo un cattivo genitore soltanto perché voleva ascoltare più spesso la risata di suo figlio o far scomparire il suo corpicino tra le sue braccia forti. Era certo che l'uomo conoscesse i limiti di Harry, ma non c'era nulla di male nel sperare in un futuro migliore per suo figlio.

«E come è andata a finire con la casa?»

«Mentre la stava costruendo, papà ha avuto un infarto e nessuno è stato in grado di aiutarlo...io ero agli allenamenti di calcio, mamma al negozio di fiori, Harry era soltanto un bambino e l'ambulanza non è arrivata in tempo.» Prese un sorso dalla sua birra e la appoggiò al tavolo con un tonfo sordo. «La casa non è mai stata finita e qualche mese dopo la mamma ha fatto tagliare l'albero.»

Louis rimase in silenzio, completamente tramortito dalle sue parole. Nella sua testa le parole di William si ripetevano in un loop doloroso e i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime nel comprendere quanta sofferenza fosse radicata nella famiglia Styles e quante tenebre ci fossero tra i pochi sorrisi che il riccio gli rivolgeva.

«Harry non ne ha mai parlato con nessuno, ma questo è il suo modo di colpevolizzarsi. Non sono servite a nulla le parole della mamma o degli psicologi. Pensa che la colpa sia sua e di quella casa sull'albero. Ogni anno si ripete la stessa storia e noi possiamo soltanto guardarlo mentre distrugge se stesso.»

Louis fece scivolare una mano verso la sua e la strinse forte, sperando di prendere un po' del suo dolore e farlo suo, di infondergli un po' di forza e di coraggio per andare avanti. Si disse, però, che quel ragazzo di forza ne avesse abbastanza perché William si era occupato e continuava a prendersi cura di sua madre e di suo fratello. E ci era riuscito alla perfezione perché Louis notava quella luce particolare negli occhi di Harry quando quest'ultimo parlava di lui. Non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima e il ragazzo gli rivolse uno sguardo più dolce: si sentì uno sciocco perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Avrebbe dovuto essere lui a consolarlo e non viceversa.

«Mi dispiace averti reso triste.» affermò colpevole, mentre il suo pollice andava ad asciugare una lacrima sul viso delicato di Louis.

«Sono soltanto sopraffatto.» mormorò con voce spezzata. «Ma vi sono vicino, William. Per quanto può contare, vi sono vicino.»

«Conta molto, Louis. E conta molto anche per Harry...tiene così tanto a te.» Strinse per un istante la sua mano prima di lasciarla andare. «E non arrossire!» ridacchiò, rendendo l'atmosfera tra loro più leggera. «So che lo sai.

«Suppongo di sì.»

«Suppongo che arrossisci così anche quando ti dice che sei bellissimo?» Incrociò le braccia al petto e mise su un sorriso furbo sulle labbra.

«E tu come lo sai?» Louis avrebbe voluto soltanto scomparire. Avrebbe preferito essere in Tibet - tra neve, vento e gelo - piuttosto che avvampare e arrossire davanti a quegli occhi cerulei così furbi e doveva essere davvero disperato per formulare quel desiderio perché tutti sapevano quanto Louis odiasse il freddo.

«Durante le vacanze di Natale mi ha chiesto perché chiamassi tutte le ragazze con le quali parlavo "_bellissime_" e io gli ho risposto che era semplicemente il mio modo di fare. E lui sai che mi ha detto?» Louis scosse la testa, ma si preparò a qualsiasi scenario perché sapeva quanto Harry potesse essere imprevedibile e spontaneo - fin troppo - in alcuni casi. «Mi ha detto che ero un bugiardo perché alcune di loro non erano affatto bellissime.» William cercò di imitare il tono altezzoso del fratello e Louis sospirò perché, a volte, il riccio non riusciva proprio a controllare le sue parole. «Poi, dal nulla, ha aggiunto: "_Louis è bellissimo, Louis è bello come il sole"._»

E il suo cuore saltò un battito, così come era solito fare quando quelle parole fuoriuscivano dalle labbra del più piccolo. Anche sua nonna Margot lo definiva _un petit soleil, _ma quelle parole pronunciate dalla voce calda di Harry avevano tutto un altro effetto su di lui. Nascose il viso dietro i palmi delle sue mani perché non riuscì proprio a trattenere un sorriso imbarazzato, soprattutto dopo aver incrociato l'espressione maliziosa che il volto dell'altro aveva assunto.

«E, allora, io gli ho detto che avrebbe dovuto dirtelo e ripeterlo ogni qualvolta volesse.»

«Quindi devo ringraziare te?»

«Credo proprio di sì.»

«E devo ringraziarti anche per l'appuntamento con Dan, giusto?»

William boccheggiò, mentre Louis sorrideva soddisfatto per aver appena messo a tacere la sua spavalderia.

«Diciamo che avrei potuto tacere in quell'occasione. Però, se vi ha aiutato ad arrivare dove siete ora, quel consiglio non è stato un completo disastro, giusto?»

Louis sorrise e prese un sorso dalla sua birra. «Giusto.»

*

Passarono un'ora in compagnia l'uno dell'altro, parlando del più e del meno e continuando a sorseggiare la seconda birra. Era bello parlare con William: la sua solarità rendeva tutto più facile, persino trovare dei motivi per cui sorridere con quel clima teso che aleggiava in tutta la casa. Louis stava proprio per dirgli che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere il suo ristorante in città, quando qualcuno catturò la sua attenzione: Anne con una mano sulla schiena stava invitando Harry a entrare in cucina e il ragazzo appariva visibilmente più rilassato di un paio d'ore prima. I suoi capelli erano più ricci e più voluminosi del solito, segno che li avesse asciugati da poco, e indossava dei jeans più morbidi, una t-shirt bianca e un cardigan color cammello che Louis non ricordava neanche di aver messo nel borsone. In quel momento, mentre Harry si appropriava della sedia al suo fianco, Louis capì perché il riccio avesse voluto sua madre quella mattina accanto a sé: Anne lo aveva cullato e lo aveva aiutato a rimettersi in piedi così come soltanto una madre poteva fare. Gli accennò un sorriso, mentre Anne e Will si allontanavano in soggiorno lasciando loro un po' di privacy.

«Come stai?» gli chiese, sfiorando leggermente il suo avambraccio destro: Harry non si allontanò come aveva fatto quella mattina, ma pose una mano sulla sua.

«Meglio.» borbottò sbrigativo. «Vuoi accompagnarci in un posto questo pomeriggio? Se non hai portato dei vestiti con te, posso prestarti qualcosa di mio...troverai qualcosa che ti starà bene.» Louis fece per rispondere, ma Harry lo anticipò. «Oppure potremmo lavare questi che hai addosso. Me lo ha detto la mamma. Cioè, lei mi ha detto dei vestiti, ma di accompagnarci in un posto te lo chiedo io.»

Louis sollevò le sopracciglia davanti all'imbarazzo di Harry perché ultimamente gli sembrava di aver abbattuto anche quel muro tra loro. Lo guardò un istante, mentre il riccio mordeva il labbro inferiore e passava la mano anellata tra i ricci a scompigliarli, poi si sporse verso di lui e gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra sulla bocca rosea. Lo fece per tranquillizzarlo, per abbattere quella distanza che quella notte sembrava aver posto tra loro, per impedire a se stesso di abbracciarlo e stringerlo forte. Sapeva che Harry odiasse la compassione e quella era l'ultima cosa che il maggiore avrebbe voluto mostrargli. Louis provava soltanto ammirazione nei confronti di Harry, William e Anne perché non era facile andare avanti quando un familiare se ne andava all'improvviso. E, soprattutto, non era facile affrontare tutto quello se eri Harry Styles e avevi l'_Asperger_.

«Sì, vi accompagno e ho portato anche dei vestiti per me nel tuo borsone.» rispose, lasciando che Harry tirasse un sospiro di sollievo, e passò la mezz'ora successiva nel bagno privato della stanza di Harry per prepararsi ad uscire.

Lasciò che l'acqua calda portasse via dal suo corpo ogni tensione accumulata in quelle ore e si asciugò con il morbido accappatoio che il minore gli aveva precedentemente indicato: avrebbero potuto entrarci in due e, per quanto Louis avrebbe amato quella condivisione, si affrettò a lasciarlo in bagno e a vestirsi con gli indumenti che aveva infilato alla rinfusa nel borsone. Non impiegò molto a scendere al piano terra con il suo pantalone nero e un maglioncino a righe verticali sui toni caldi e incontrare gli altri tre che lo aspettavano in soggiorno pazienti. Una volta salito sulla Range Rover di William, Louis non sapeva dove sarebbero andati, ma la mano di Harry che stringeva la sua lo invitava a rilassarsi e a fidarsi: cinquanta minuti dopo, Louis vide un cartello stradale che segnava l'inizio di quello che sembrava un piccolo paesino della campagna del Cheshire, _Holmes Chapel_, e Anne lo informò di essere nata lì, insieme a suo marito e ai suoi figli. Louis osservò le abitazioni che si concentravano intorno alla piazza principale, ma non riuscì a focalizzarsi sui particolari, su come fossero tutte molto simili tra loro o su quante persone li osservassero silenti. Non ci riuscì perché presto uscirono dal paese per dirigersi verso una collina sormontata da quella che sembrava una piccola chiesetta gotica e non impiegò molto per capire che si trattasse di un tipico cimitero della campagna inglese. Harry sospirò, infatti, quando arrivarono alla meta e Louis non poté fare a meno di stringergli la mano e di guardarlo negli occhi per incoraggiarlo: il riccio annuì, felice che Louis avesse capito. Louis lo capiva sempre. Era un dono quello che aveva. Era una connessione speciale quella che avevano loro due, loro due soltanto. Per questo, attraversato gran parte del cimitero, non ci fu bisogno di dire nulla quando giunsero alla tomba bianca di quello che era stato e continuava a essere _Edward_ _Styles_, figlio, marito e padre amorevole. Harry fu il primo a muoversi verso la lapide dell'uomo e, non lasciando mai la mano di Louis, con l'altra percorse la scritta in rilievo del suo nome e la foto al suo fianco.

«Lui è Louis, papà.» mormorò flebile alla foto dell'uomo in divisa. «È il mio ragazzo e sono sicuro che ti sarebbe piaciuto.»

Louis sorrise perché, dal canto suo, era certo che anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto Edward. Non sapeva nulla di quell'uomo, ma ricordava le parole di Harry quando sul divano del loro soggiorno aveva spiegato la storia del suo nome e il rapporto con il suo nonno paterno. «_Al nonno raramente si poteva dire di no. Era severo, autoritario e voleva plasmare i suoi figli a sua immagine e somiglianza. Fortunatamente con mio padre non ci riuscì...era il suo esatto opposto._» Sì, Louis era certo che Edward sarebbe piaciuto anche a lui. Harry non disse altro prima di lasciare un bacio sul palmo della sua mano e imprimerlo sulla fotografia dell'uomo. Poi, non nascondendo i suoi occhi lucidi, lo guidò qualche metro più in là lasciando che anche suo fratello lo salutasse. Inclinò il capo e lo poggiò sulla spalla di Louis, nonostante la loro differenza di altezza non passasse inosservata: il maggiore avvolse un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e lo attirò a sé, stringendolo forte, e lui si lasciò cullare fino a quando William non lo raggiunse e li invitò a tornare al parcheggio.

«Diamo alla mamma un po' di tempo, okay?»

Louis vide Anne poggiare ai piedi della lapide bianca un grande mazzo di fiori, insieme agli altri che erano già lì, e poi seguì i due fratelli Styles. Passò soltanto un quarto d'ora prima che la donna visibilmente commossa li raggiunse e li invitò a mettersi in moto, quasi a voler allontanarsi più in fretta possibile da quel luogo. In pochi istanti, lasciarono alle loro spalle il cimitero e l'intera Holmes Chapel: il viaggio di ritorno fu più silenzioso di quello d'andata, ma a nessuno dispiacque quel silenzio confortante. Quando tornarono a Manchester stanchi ma con i cuori più leggeri era ormai sera e tutto ciò che Louis desiderava era stendersi nel letto e riposare dal momento che aveva vegliato su Harry per tutto il giorno. E, guidato ancora dal riccio che non aveva voluto saperne di sciogliere l'intreccio delle loro mani, stava mettendo il piede sul primo gradino della scala quando Anne parlò.

«Perché non cuciniamo la cena tutti insieme?» chiese speranzosa.

«Ma non è domenica mattina e non lo facciamo da secoli.» Le fece notare Harry, più scettico del solito.

«Lo so, ma possiamo fare uno strappo alla regola.» Cercò di convincerlo la donna. «Possiamo prendere il vecchio ricettario, metterci ai fornelli e vedere cosa ne esce.»

«Possiamo farlo.» Lo incoraggiò William, mentre riponeva la giacca di pelle nell'armadio guardaroba dell'ingresso. «Andiamo, H.»

«Sarà divertente.» Provò a suggerirgli Louis, dando una stretta alla sua mano.

«Cucinerai anche tu?»

Anne e William lo guardarono supplichevoli e, nonostante sapesse che si sarebbe rivelato un disastro, Louis si convinse ad annuire.

«E va bene.» sospirò Harry, lasciando la mano di Louis e dirigendosi in cucina. «Ma non lasciate Louis da solo in cucina o ci brucerà l'intera casa.»

Il maggiore alzò gli occhi al soffitto e lo seguì, pronto a ribattere alla sua illazione, mentre Anne e William si accodavano a lui ridacchiando. Sapeva che si sarebbe sciolto alla prima flebile dimostrazione d'affetto che Harry gli avrebbe rivolto, ma per il momento aveva tutto il diritto di tenere il broncio e di affettare le zucchine che il riccio gli aveva assegnato in malo modo. Quel momento, infatti, durò meno di quanto avesse previsto perché improvvisamente Harry gli circondò la vita e gli lasciò un bacio sotto l'orecchio, mentre controllava attento il suo operato.

«Grazie.» sussurrò il riccio e qualcosa gli suggerì che non fosse soltanto per le zucchine.

*

A Louis non piaceva essere svegliato da qualcun altro la mattina.

I soli che avevano il privilegio di farlo erano suo padre e sua nonna Margot, escludendo l'allarme della sveglia: se qualcun altro avesse provato a farlo, si sarebbe beccato un dito medio e un cuscino in faccia, oltre al suo malumore. E Louis Tomlinson con il muso lungo era insopportabile: lo sapevano bene sua madre, suo nonno e Niall. Quella mattina, però, accadde l'impossibile: Louis si svegliò sentendo premere qualcosa di morbido contro la punta del suo naso all'insù e un fiato caldo sulle sue labbra. Si chiese per un istante se fosse o meno il proseguimento del sogno che stava facendo fino a qualche minuto prima, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva che fosse tutto reale. Le palpebre sfarfallarono un po' prima di aprirsi propriamente e trovare a pochi centimetri di distanza il viso altrettanto assonnato di Harry: non impiegò molto a incontrare le sue labbra e a intrecciare le sue dita ai ricci dell'altro per trattenerlo ancora a sé e approfondire il bacio al quale anelava da un intero giorno. Harry schiuse le labbra per permettere alla lingua dell'altro di incontrare la sua in una danza lenta e languida, come se i due avessero bisogno di tempo per ritrovarsi e scoprirsi di nuovo. E lo impiegarono tutto quel tempo per approfondire il loro contatto: in pochi istanti, il corpo di Harry si incastrò tra le gambe muscolose dell'altro e dei gemiti vennero soffocati dai loro baci quando i bacini si scontrarono più volte tra loro.

«Buongiorno.» mormorò Harry, strofinando la punta del naso contro la sua.

«Lo è per davvero.» ridacchiò Louis, rubandogli un altro bacio.

«Ti ho portato la colazione.» Fece un cenno con la testa verso il comodino, prima di allontanarsi e sedersi sul bordo del letto per permettere all'altro di stiracchiarsi.

Louis si mise a sedere lentamente, appoggiando la schiena alla testiera e calciando le coperte alla fine del letto. Sorrise nel vedere l'altro porgergli un piattino con un croissant e una tazza di tè: le colazioni affrettate nella cucina asettica di Ian erano ormai un lontano ricordo.

«Tè nero con un goccio di latte.» gli fece notare il riccio. «E nel croissant c'è la marmellata d'albicocca, come piace a te.»

«Quanto romanticismo, Harold.»

«Serve a farmi perdonare.» affermò, abbassando lo sguardo sul suo grembo, là dove le sue mani stavano torturando l'orlo della sua t-shirt.

«Non devi farti perdonare per alcun motivo. Non hai alcuna colpa.» Louis pose una mano sulle sue, perché Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto sentirsi in colpa: per la morte di suo padre, per le sue crisi, per il suo modo di affrontare i suoi demoni. «Questo, però, lo accetto volentieri.» ci tenne a precisare, indicando il croissant, perché amava essere viziato.

Louis si dedicò alla colazione e Harry continuò a guardarlo, scambiandosi dei sorrisi di tanto in tanto e vivendo una tranquillità che sembrava quasi non appartenere loro dopo quel ventotto aprile. Eppure, in un modo straordinario, lo faceva. Era normale godere della compagnia silenziosa dell'altro, scambiarsi un sorriso o uno sguardo, guardarlo stare bene. Poi, quel silenzio venne interrotto dalle parole del riccio perché «_dovremmo prepararci: tra poco Will va a Manchester e io voglio approfittare del suo passaggio per farti vedere la città_». Louis poggiò la tazza ormai vuota sul comodino e annuì, felice per la proposta – o meglio, ordine – del riccio. Si intrufolò nel bagno e impiegò poco a spogliarsi e a entrare nel box vetrato per una doccia rigenerante che lo avrebbe aiutato ad affrontare quella giornata di nuove scoperte e avventure. E quella era davvero una giornata di scoperte, di sorprese e di avvenimenti inaspettati perché, quando Louis si posizionò sotto il getto d'acqua, percepì due palmi caldi scivolare sul suo ventre, un fiato caldo respirargli sul collo e una durezza spingersi contro il suo fondoschiena nudo.

«Harry?» mormorò, quando il riccio cominciò a lasciargli dei baci a labbra aperte sulla spalla, sul collo e sul punto più sensibile al di sotto dell'orecchio.

Il getto caldo della doccia sembrava quasi lavare gli avvenimenti del giorno precedente, ogni tristezza, ogni follia: le loro mani scorrevano sulla pelle incandescente senza il minimo attrito grazie al bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia e le loro labbra si incontravano in baci e morsi che diventavano sempre più passionali man mano che il tempo scorreva. Il riccio spinse Louis verso la parete fredda e quello scontro portò il maggiore a chiudere inavvertitamente le manopole della doccia e a ridacchiare un attimo dopo: soffocò la sua risata in un gemito, però, quando vide l'altro raccogliere le goccioline d'acqua sul suo torace con le labbra e poi cadere sulle proprie ginocchia.

«Harry, alzati.» lo incoraggiò Louis, pensando che non fosse il momento adatto: erano nella sua stanza d'infanzia, soltanto un piano li divideva da William e il ragazzo era ancora emotivamente instabile dal giorno precedente. «Non pensi sia sbagliato?» azzardò, quando il più giovane lo guardò dal basso confuso.

«Non è mai sbagliato se è con te, Lou.» ribatté: ogni traccia di perplessità scomparve dal suo volto, ora più deciso. «Lo voglio, fidati di me e del mio giudizio.»

E il maggiore non poté che farlo quando la sua lingua cominciò a tracciare cerchi disordinati intorno all'ombelico e poi a scendere verso il basso ventre, lasciando anche un morso sulla pelle morbida del fianco. Louis portò la sua mano tra i ricci bagnati dell'altro e lo accompagnò in un gesto delicato a prendere il suo membro già reattivo tra le labbra: il riccio chiuse gli occhi e assaporò quel momento, godendo ogni istante di quell'esperienza familiare. Ne percepiva ogni increspatura, la vena più spessa che lo percorreva, la pelle tesa ma vellutata spingersi contro le sue guance e sfiorare il palato. E mentre Louis si spingeva lentamente in lui, il capo di Harry rimaneva fermo e le mani sul fondoschiena sodo lo invitavano ad accentuare i movimenti del suo bacino. Guardò supplichevole Louis una sola volta per reiterare quell'invito, quello che serviva al maggiore per intensificare le sue spinte e godere maggiormente della bocca calda del più piccolo. Sapeva che Harry non lo aveva permesso mai a nessuno, che non si era mai donato in quel modo, che Louis era il suo _primo _in molte cose. E quella sensazione, quella che Harry fosse soltanto suo e di nessun altro, lo portò a godere di più di quel gesto: mentre tendeva il bacino verso il suo viso e una mano di Harry si muoveva sui testicoli a massaggiarli, dei movimenti sconnessi cominciarono a scuotere il suo corpo sempre più vicino all'orgasmo e dei gemiti più gutturali lasciarono la sua bocca quando incontrava il suo sguardo velato dal piacere. Quando il riccio soffocò un gemito con l'ennesimo affondo sulla sua lunghezza pulsante, fermò il bacino di Louis contro il muro e intensificò i suoi movimenti prendendo il comando. Bastò concentrare la lingua sulla punta rossa e umida e la mano sulla base del suo membro per far sì che Louis si abbandonasse all'orgasmo e chiudesse gli occhi per goderlo a pieno. Louis fece presa sui suoi ricci per invitarlo a rimettersi in piedi e non poté evitare di sorridere quando percepì altri baci sul suo petto, sulle clavicole e sulle labbra. Fece scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena e poi sulle natiche piccole e sode fino a strizzarle e a scatenare un gemito più sottile nell'altro. Portò una mano sul suo bacino, per occuparsi della sua erezione e prendersi cura del suo piacere, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a sentire fu il suo membro più morbido e rilassato di ciò che si aspettava.

«Harry?» azzardò, mentre continuava a massaggiarlo lentamente.

Il riccio non si mosse, ma continuò a nascondere il viso nell'incavo del collo del maggiore e si lasciò cullare dalle sue carezze.

«Va tutto bene, giusto?» E si sentiva anche stupido a chiederlo, ma non aveva mai avuto problemi nel far eccitare il più piccolo prima di quel momento: da quando avevano abbattuto quel muro tra loro settimane prima, Harry era sempre eccitato e Louis faticava anche a stargli dietro a volte.

«I-io...» sospirò, baciandogli la linea elegante del collo più volte. «...più che bene, Lou. Ho pensato da solo a me stesso.» aggiunse con voce sottile, quasi vergognandosi.

E Harry semplicemente non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non con Louis che quasi impazzì all'idea che il riccio si fosse masturbato da solo, mentre aveva il suo membro tra le labbra e gemeva rumorosamente. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena, prima di prendere il viso dell'altro tra le mani e guardarlo intensamente.

«Non devi nasconderti, okay?» Lo ammonì. «Avrei voluto pensare io a te, ma...»

«Ma non potevo resistere un minuto di più, Lou. Non so cosa mi succede quando sto con te, non riesco a trattenermi.» ribatté con un broncio adorabile.

Louis sorrise bonariamente. «Non ti ho mai chiesto di trattenerti, ricordi?» Abbatté ogni distanza e leccò il suo labbro inferiore prima di far scivolare la lingua tra le labbra e baciarlo languidamente. «Quando sei con me, devi sentirti libero di fare ciò che vuoi.»

Harry sorrise sulla sua bocca, prima di abbracciarlo ancora e azionare il getto dell'acqua, prendendolo di sorpresa. Ridacchiarono insieme e le loro mani scorsero sui loro corpi con la sola intenzione di lavarli quella volta.

«Ti aspetto in camera, okay?» Gli disse il minore, strizzando i suoi ricci in un pugno, prima di uscire dal box. «Non metterci tanto!»

Louis alzò gli occhi al soffitto, prima di chiudere il getto d'acqua e avvolgersi nella morbida spugna del suo accappatoio. Frizionò i capelli lisci e castani in un asciugamano bianco e poi infilò i boxer neri per rientrare nella stanza. Trovò il riccio già vestito con dei jeans morbidi, una t-shirt bianca e un cardigan a fantasia blu ad osservare accigliato il pc che era sulle sue gambe.

«Prima ti ha squillato il cellulare, Lou.»

Louis si affrettò a indossare una t-shirt antracite e prese in mano il cellulare per capire chi lo avesse chiamato: escludeva Niall perché si erano sentiti la sera precedente. Quando lesse il nome di sua madre sullo schermo, sbuffò: non era preparato a mentirle dal momento che parlarle di Harry era ancora fuori discussione. Non provava vergogna, ma voleva tenere quel ragazzo ancora per sé prima che la sua famiglia lo fagocitasse. L'unica a conoscere il risvolto romantico della loro amicizia era nonna Margot, ma lei era _lei_ e a sua nonna Louis non aveva mai nascosto niente.

«Tutto okay?»

«S-sì, certo. È solo mia madre.»

«Dovresti richiamarla, no?»

«Sì.» sbuffò. «Più tardi.»

«Fallo ora...tra poco andremo a Manchester e voglio farti vedere la città.» Gli consigliò il riccio. «Stavo controllando delle cose per lavoro, ma se vuoi che vada via posso andare in soggiorno.»

«No, puoi rimanere.» affermò con un sorriso, prima di convincersi a premere il tasto verde sul display del cellulare: non sapeva cosa avrebbe detto a sua madre, ma era sempre stato bravo a improvvisare. Dopotutto, al liceo era il primo della sua classe di teatro.

_«Lou Lou!» _esclamò Jay, rispondendo al primo squillo. «_Ti chiamo da stamattina, dove sei finito?»_

«Mamma sono soltanto le nove e mezzo!» Precisò guardando la sveglia sulla scrivania. «E poi, sono stato impegnato...»

E mentre Johannah ribatteva qualcosa a cui Louis non prestò minimamente attenzione, i suoi occhi si soffermarono su delle bretelle nere che fuoriuscivano da un cassetto della scrivania. Gli ricordavano quelle che lui stesso indossava a diciotto anni e se ne vergognò improvvisamente perché sapeva da sé che l'accoppiata t-shirt a righe e bretelle non fosse così vincente come pensava sette anni prima. Le tirò fuori comunque, sventolandole davanti al viso del riccio che si accigliò.

«Ehi!» mormorò Harry, prendendole in mano e mettendole al sicuro. «Le ho indossate a Capodanno per essere più elegante.»

Louis allontanò il cellulare dal viso, mettendo in attesa sua madre, prima di sussurrare nell'orecchio del riccio «ho mille idee su come usare quelle bretelle su di te e nessuna di queste è così elegante, credimi».

_«Louis William Tomlinson!»_ Tuonò sua madre dall'altro capo della cornetta. «_Mi hai ascoltato?»_

«No, scusa mamma. Mi ero distratto.» Fece un sorriso malizioso al riccio che rilasciò uno sbuffo e rivolse la sua attenzione nuovamente al pc. «Dimmi tutto.»

_«Dicevo, sei stato impegnato con un ragazzo?» _E prima che Louis potesse ribattere che sua madre fosse una visionaria, lei continuò imperterrita. «_Magari con grandi occhi verdi e riccioli castani?»_

Louis trasalì all'improvviso e quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva_. «Attends un peu, mais de quoi tu parles?»_

E non seppe neanche perché lo chiese in francese: forse, perché sotto lo sguardo scrutatore di Harry in quel modo si sentiva più al sicuro.

_«Sto parlando del tuo nuovo ragazzo. Non dici mai nulla alla tua povera madre...l'ho saputo dalla nonna!»_

«Se non ti ho detto nulla è proprio per questo.» borbottò, guardando al di là della finestra, dove un sole caldo splendeva sugli alberi del giardino sul retro. «Sei imbarazzante.»

_«E tu sembri ancora un adolescente in crisi, Lou. Non c'è niente di male ad avere un ragazzo alla tua età e siamo tutti ansiosi di conoscerlo...Quando lo porterai a Eastbourne?»_

«Di questo passo, mai.»

_«Sono certa che cambierai idea al più presto.»_ lo corresse la donna e Louis si convinse ad annuire perché Johannah era testarda – più di lui – e come qualsiasi madre aveva il potere di piegare la volontà di suo figlio alla propria.

«Ora non è il momento giusto, ma vedrò cosa posso fare.» Le concesse allora. «Ora devo andare, ma'. Salutami tutti.»

_«Oui, mon petit. Salue-le de ma part et dis-lui que nous nous verrons bientôt.» _Lo salutò e Louis sorrise timidamente sia per il suo francese perfetto sia per le sue parole: nonostante l'invadenza di sua madre, l'inclusione di Harry nei suoi saluti e l'augurio di vederlo presto gli fecero tremare il cuore.

Chiuse la telefonata e ripose il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans neri, per poi infilarsi le scarpe ai piedi.

«Allora, andiamo?» si rivolse a Harry che lo guardava con gli occhi socchiusi e indagatori già da un po'.

Il ragazzo inclinò di qualche grado la testa, prima di sorridergli con le fossette in bella mostra perché «mi piace tanto il tuo francese».

*

Il ristorante di William era piccolo ed accogliente, così come si era mostrata Manchester nelle ore precedenti. Louis, sotto la guida di Harry, aveva ammirato la pietra della cattedrale gotica, i mattoncini dell'insediamento romano di _Castlefield_, la ruota panoramica di _Exchange Square _o i grattacieli vetrati di _Salford Quays_. Manchester in poche ore si era rivelata una sorpresa piacevole per Louis e il fatto che Harry non aveva lasciato la sua mano neanche per un istante aveva reso più speciale quella esperienza. Manchester era una città bella, vivace e in continua evoluzione: era ricca di arte e cultura, orgogliosa della sua storia e del suo passato, ma rivolgeva la sua attenzione costantemente verso il futuro, grazie alla massiccia opera di ristrutturazione e riqualificazione che veniva portata avanti da diversi anni. Avevano riso insieme quando su _Short Street_ Louis aveva indicato la scritta "...AND ON THE SIXTH DAY, GOD CREATED MANchester" sul muro in mattoncini, il maggiore era rimasto senza parole davanti all'_Old Trafford_ e il minore lo aveva trascinato via scuotendo la testa e mormorando qualcosa sul fatto che ci fossero altri sport oltre al suo amato calcio. Ad ora di pranzo, si erano spostati verso il _Northern Quarter_, un quartiere giovane e dinamico, ricco di arte di strada, di band indipendenti e attrazioni culturali, per raggiungere William nel suo ristorante. Le pareti interne in mattoncini rossi ricreavano gli edifici della città in cui si erano persi fino a qualche minuto prima: su di esse vi erano delle fotografie in bianco e nero che lo stesso Harry aveva scattato nel corso degli anni. E Louis era rimasto ammaliato da quelle fotografie, dalle gote rosse del riccio che si era preso il merito di quei capolavori, dalla naturalezza con la quale, poi, gli aveva raccontato la genesi di ogni scatto.

«Mi piace qui.» affermò Louis, guardandosi intorno.

Il riccio passò velocemente il tovagliolo di stoffa bianca sulle labbra, poi gli sorrise così come non aveva mai smesso di fare da quella mattina.

«Quando Will ha rilevato questo posto, era una catapecchia.» Gli spiegò, scuotendo la testa. «La mamma non ha parlato con lui per settimane perché aveva investito tutti i suoi soldi in questo progetto dopo la scuola di cucina.

«E poi?»

«E poi, con l'aiuto di nostro zio che ha un'impresa edile William ha ristrutturato questo posto e la mamma piano a piano ha capito che sarebbe stata la strada giusta per lui.»

«E lo è!» esclamò, guardando le espressioni soddisfatte di chi sedeva ai tavoli che lo circondavano. «È sempre così pieno il locale?»

«Più o meno, sì. All'inizio è stato difficile ambientarsi e farsi conoscere...ora, però, sta andando bene.»

«Sono felice per lui, Harold.» disse genuinamente. «E per tutti voi...ve lo meritate.»

Harry scrollò le spalle imbarazzato – i complimenti non avrebbe mai saputo accettarli – e si alzò prima di fargli un ceno con il capo e dire «andiamo a salutare Will, ti voglio portare in un posto».

*

Louis non conosceva bene Manchester, ma aveva capito di esser tornati nuovamente a sud nel quartiere dove Harry abitava. Avevano preso un autobus per poi scendere nella piazza principale del sobborgo e aveva scoperto soltanto in quel momento che Harry non guidasse. Aveva preso la patente dopo esser stato bocciato tre volte, ma guidare lo rendeva nervoso e più scoordinato del solito e per questo preferiva spostarsi con i mezzi. La piazzetta che Louis aveva attraversato all'alba soltanto il giorno prima ora era gremita di persone, complice anche il bel sole che splendeva sulla città in quei giorni di fine aprile. Si lasciò guidare da Harry e spingere in un tipico pub inglese, dove i rivestimenti in legno e un ritratto caricaturale delle Regina Elisabetta facevano da padroni. Louis era sul punto di fare una squallida battuta alla quale il riccio non avrebbe riso sicuramente, ma la sua voce venne sovrastata da quella di un'altra persona.

«Harry!» esclamò il ragazzo muscoloso e dagli occhi dolci e castani dietro il bancone, mentre il riccio faceva una leggera pressione sulla schiena di Louis affinché avanzasse. «Non sapevo che fossi tornato.» aggiunse, prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio veloce sopra il legno scuro del bancone.

«Non lo sapevo neanche io, è stata un'improvvisata.» Scrollò le spalle e, notando che lo sguardo castano del ragazzo si fosse poggiato sul maggiore al suo fianco, aggiunse «Liam, lui è Louis ed è il mio ragazzo».

Louis tese la mano per presentarsi e Liam la strinse vigorosamente, ampliando quel sorriso che già era presente sul suo volto tondo.

«Il famoso Louis!» ribatté il barista, completando l'ordine che aveva lasciato in sospeso per salutarli.

«Sono famoso?» ripeté Louis, lanciando un'occhiata obliqua a Harry che, seduto sullo sgabello, si grattava la nuca imbarazzato.

«Un po'.» concordò Liam con una smorfia divertita. «Prima lo eri soltanto per i racconti di Niall, ora anche per quelli di Harry.»

«Anche tu conosci Niall?» chiese, sollevando le sopracciglia e schiudendo le labbra in una piccola "o".

«Liam era con noi al liceo.» Fu Harry stavolta a rispondere.

«Interessante.» mormorò Louis, prendendo posto al suo fianco, prima di rivolgere la sua completa attenzione al barista. «Raccontami qualche aneddoto su quei due così posso prenderli in giro quando voglio!»

Liam non si fece pregare e non ascoltò neanche le lamentele del riccio, perché dopo un istante cominciò a raccontare del loro primo incontro, degli anni passati al liceo prima del diploma e di come la loro amicizia fosse continuata anche dopo, nonostante Harry frequentasse ancora il liceo dal momento che era il più piccolo dei tre. Liam, agli occhi di Louis, sembrava l'anello di congiunzione tra Niall e Harry, il perfetto equilibrio tra i loro caratteri così diversi e agli antipodi.

Quando fu richiamato bonariamente dal proprietario del pub, un anziano signore che li salutò con un sorriso, Liam dovette tornare a lavoro. «Per te il solito?» chiese a Harry e il riccio annuì. «E per il tuo bel ragazzo propongo una birra artigianale...offre la casa.»

«Grazie, Liam.»

«Cosa sarebbe il solito?» Louis si accigliò.

«Un _Virgin Cuba Libre.»_

«E da quando bevi alcolici?»

«Non li bevo.» Sorrise quando l'amico gli porse un bicchiere con un liquido scuro familiare, una fettina di limone e del ghiaccio. «È semplice Coca-Cola. Ma detto così è molto più forte, non credi?»

Louis assunse un'espressione soddisfatta, mentre Harry faceva scontrare il semplice bicchiere di Coca-Cola con la sua birra per un brindisi.

«E poi, la birra mi piace assaporarla soltanto dalle tua labbra quando ti bacio.»

E Louis, che per poco non si strozzò, poggiò il boccale sul bancone prima di rivolgere un'occhiata meravigliata a Harry, che continuava a sorseggiare la sua bevanda tranquillamente.

«Tu mi ucciderai prima o poi.» sbuffò, avvicinandosi di più al più piccolo e passando una mano intorno alla vita per stringerlo di più a sé e baciarlo sulla guancia, anche se in quel momento avrebbe voluto fare decisamente altro.

Passarono un'oretta in quel modo, con Liam che faceva la spola tra i clienti e il bancone e scambiandosi tenerezze di tanto in tanto perché Louis non riusciva proprio a trattenersi quando era con il più piccolo. Voleva averlo sempre vicino e sentire quel profumo di vaniglia invadergli le narici perché in quel modo si sentiva bene, al sicuro: lui e Harry insieme, il resto del mondo fuori. E Harry era bello da morire con quella serenità addosso, senza ombre sugli occhi verdi e senza solchi tra le sopracciglia: gli faceva desiderare di rimanere a Manchester per sempre, con la sua famiglia e gli amici di sempre.

«Stamattina a colazione stavo pensando...» esordì Harry, dopo aver giocherellato con la cannuccia nel suo bicchiere per un po'.

«Non mi piaci quando pensi.» lo interruppe Louis, scherzando ma guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia.

«Stamattina a colazione stavo pensando» ripeté, ignorando i commenti dell'altro «anzi, anche la mamma lo pensa» lo sottolineò con un cambio nel tono di voce, che divenne quasi solenne «che sono davvero fortunato ad averti accanto.»

E Louis sapeva che Harry fosse imprevedibile, ma non riusciva proprio ad abituarsi alle sue frasi dette con quella spontaneità e quella ingenuità che spazzava via ogni negatività.

«Lo sei.» confermò divertito, utilizzando la sua ironia come scudo all'imbarazzo che lo aveva fatto arrossire.

«Lo intendo davvero, Lou.» ribadì, con sguardo serio. «Sei ancora qui.»

«Sono qui.»

«E non te ne sei andato.»

«E non voglio andare da nessuna parte, Harry. Io sono qui per te.» reiterò quel pensiero che aveva espresso anche a William il giorno precedente. «Dove lo trovo un altro ragazzo che cucina per me e che non fa altro che ripetermi quanto io sia bellissimo?»

Harry abbassò il suo sguardo, prima di ridacchiare alle parole di Louis. «Non prendermi in giro perché lo sei...sei bellissimo per davvero.»

No, Louis non si sarebbe mai abituato alla spontaneità e alla purezza di Harry.

*

Con la promessa di tornare presto e dopo aver salutato Liam, Harry portò Louis al negozio di fiori di Anne, sorridendo imbarazzato quando vi entrarono mano nella mano e i clienti che erano all'interno li guardarono maliziosi. Il maggiore, d'altra parte, rimase incantato nel vedere tutti quei fiori e quei colori che riempivano il negozio che si affacciava sulla piazza. Anne, poi, con quella salopette di jeans e la fascia tra i capelli scuri era perfetta al suo interno. E mentre Harry rispondeva alle domande curiose dei suoi conoscenti, Louis con le punte delle dita sfiorava i petali vellutati dei fiori, li annusava e li immaginava tra i capelli del riccio.

«Prendine una.» gli disse Anne, quando lo vide osservare delle margherite bianche.

«Davvero?»

«Certo, Louis. Prendila.» Lo incoraggiò la donna. «Sono...»

«...le preferite di Harry, lo so.» Concluse la frase sorridendo, mentre Anne ricambiava il suo sorriso raggiante.

Raggiunsero Harry per toglierlo d'impaccio e Anne li invitò ad uscire per godersi il sole di quel pomeriggio: a Louis sembrò di non aver mai visto Harry così grato come in quel momento. Sapeva che le chiacchiere di rito con dei conoscenti lo mettevano a disagio per via della sua scarsa attitudine a socializzare, ma era stato bravo in quell'occasione. Quando furono sull'uscio, Louis fermò Harry e lo fronteggiò prima di sollevarsi sulle punte e sistemare quella margherita bianca dietro il suo orecchio con i ricci castani a far da contrasto.

«Così sei ancora più bello.» mormorò sulle sue labbra prima di assaporarle in un bacio profondo. 

Harry scosse la testa a metà tra il divertito e l'imbarazzato e lo prese per mano, guidandolo per il sobborgo. A Louis piaceva vederlo sereno e sorridente dopo il pessimo giorno che aveva trascorso: il sorriso e quella fossetta più marcata sulla guancia sinistra non abbandonarono mai il suo viso mentre raccontava i suoi aneddoti. Arrivati all'ingresso di un piccolo parco, Harry non ebbe paura di pronunciare «_qui è dove vengo quando tutto diventa troppo»_, ricordando a Louis la conversazione che avevano avuto in quel parco gemello a Londra. Cullati dal leggero venticello mancuniano, Harry lo portò a scoprire tutti i segreti di quello spazio verde. Gli indicò l'albero vicino al quale aveva dato il suo primo bacio a quel calciatore al liceo e Louis non poté che fare una smorfia infastidita a quella informazione: non impiegò molto, quindi, a prendere tra le mani il viso del riccio e a baciarlo «_così ti dimenticherai di lui e ricorderai soltanto me»_. E l'espressione stravolta del più piccolo per quel bacio intimo e profondo gli suggeriva per davvero che avrebbe ricordato soltanto lui in quell'angolo del parco. Gli raccontò, poi, di quando a dodici anni era scappato di casa e si era nascosto nella casetta di legno del parco per dieci ore prima di essere trovato dal Tenente Hook e dalla sua squadra di ricerca: quel colpo di testa – anche se ben organizzato perché nel suo zainetto aveva acqua, viveri e giochi – gli era valso un mese di punizione e una strigliata da parte di Anne.

«Non sapevo fossi uno spirito ribelle.» Lo canzonò, quando si accomodarono sulla quella che era la solita panchina di Harry. «Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi nato già ventitreenne.»

«Sono pieno di risorse, invece.» ribatté con una linguaccia.

«Lo so bene.» Gli lasciò un lungo bacio sulla guancia, prima di volgere lo sguardo agli alberi e al laghetto davanti a sé. «È bello qui. È tutto così tranquillo e rilassante.»

«Non è sempre così.» Si affrettò a rispondere l'altro e, prima che potesse chiedergli spiegazioni, il riccio indicò il cielo. «Guarda su.»

Louis sentì un rombo ovattato prima di alzare gli occhi e vedere un aereo di piccole dimensioni spuntare tra gli alberi che incorniciavano quella porzione di cielo azzurro.

«Ne passano sempre tanti da qui.» affermò con gli occhi ancora rivolti alla scia bianca nel cielo. «Nelle vicinanze c'è un centro di addestramento per piloti civili: ti insegnano le tecniche di volo sui piccoli aerei da turismo come quello che hai appena visto.»

«Forte.»

«Lo è.» ribadì prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul suo grembo. «Quando non era impegnato nelle missioni, mio padre ci portava lì. Essendo un pilota della _RAF_, a volte insegnava, a volte prendeva in prestito uno di quei piccoli elicotteri e ci portava a zonzo sopra le campagne.» Louis posò la mano sulla sua per incoraggiarlo a parlare. «La mamma non era affatto d'accordo, ma anche quando era a riposo, mio padre non riusciva a non volare per molto tempo...era come ossigeno per lui il volo.»

Allora, Louis capì. Capì che gli aerei non fossero soltanto un interesse, ma fossero un modo per tenere vicino a sé suo padre, per non dimenticarlo, per omaggiarlo ogni giorno. Se il volo era ossigeno per Edward, ricordare suo padre e ciò che li univa era ossigeno per Harry.

«Avevo cinque anni quando mi ha portato lì per la prima volta. William c'era già stato parecchie volte e cominciava a preferire il calcio piuttosto che guardare gli aerei volare. Ma io...io ero così emozionato. Ero soltanto un bambino, ma ricordo tutto. Non dimenticherò mai quella giornata, Lou.»

L'altro annuì, ricordando la foto che era stata scattata quel giorno e che aveva visto sulla parete della cucina. E ricordò anche le parole di Anne e la sua preoccupazione per non aver mai più visto suo figlio felice in quel modo.

«Quei suoni, il vento, il sorriso di mio padre quando guardavamo gli aerei decollare e la mia eccitazione quando ci siamo librati in cielo per la prima volta.» La voce di Harry divenne sognante e i suoi occhi si colorarono di un verde brillante. «È stato il giorno più bello della mia vita.»

Ricambiò la stretta di Louis e accennò un sorriso sulle labbra piene e rosee. William gli aveva raccontato come loro padre fosse andato via, ma Harry gli stava raccontando come e cosa aveva vissuto con lui, la felicità più pura. Allora, il maggiore non si trattenne e le baciò volendo assaporare un po' di quella felicità che Harry provava. Ed era dolce. Erano dolci le sue labbra ed erano dolci quei ricordi a cui Harry si era lasciato andare. Louis si sentì un privilegiato ad ascoltarlo parlare di suo padre: finalmente, gli aveva mostrato una parte della sua vita che aveva nascosto per mesi. Harry continuava sempre ad essere la sua Luna ma, dopo aver mostrato un lato così inedito di sé, appariva meno spaventosa e misteriosa.

«Come mai non hai provato a fare di questa vostra passione un lavoro? Tuo padre era un pilota della _RAF_, non ti ha mai affascinato quel mondo?»

«Con il mio Asperger non credo che mi avrebbero mai fatto avvicinare a un aereo, Lou.» E tornava l'amarezza perché, in realtà, Harry era dolce-amaro: tutto in lui e tutto ciò che riguardava la sua vita lo era. «Non sono come mio padre.»

«Sei Harry e va bene lo stesso.» ribatté fermamente, sperando che prima o poi il riccio lo avrebbe capito. «A me, per esempio, questo basta.»

Lo baciò con passione, donandosi ancora a lui. E Harry prendeva, prendeva tutto di lui: prendeva la sua speranza, il suo ottimismo, le sue sicurezze e gliele restituiva sotto forma di amore. Perché quello doveva essere amore, Louis pensò, avvampando all'improvviso. Era amore quando Harry scuoteva la testa alle sue battute, quando Harry gli porgeva gli orsetti gommosi verdi e gialli, quando Harry si fidava di lui a tal punto da raccontargli di suo padre. Ed era amore quando il riccio lo avvicinava a sé e le loro lingue si intrecciavano e si lasciavano andare soltanto quando non avevano più fiato. Era amore quando Louis giocherellava con i suoi ricci arrotolandoli intorno al dito e strofinava le punte dei loro nasi o quando Harry, affamato dei suoi baci, ricercava le labbra del maggiore per morderle e assaporarle ancora e ancora, come in quel momento. Per Louis l'amore era Harry, Harry soltanto.

«Siamo in un luogo pubblico.» Gli fece notare il riccio, quando il maggiore leccò il suo labbro inferiore e lo morse. «E la signora Willow ci sta guardando da un bel po'.»

«E tu lascia che guardi.» ribatté, spingendo le labbra sul suo collo e riempiendolo di baci.

«Lou.» ridacchiò Harry, quando le dita del maggiore si intrufolarono sotto la t-shirt e cominciarono a solleticargli la pelle tesa dell'addome. «Basta!»

Lasciò un ultimo bacio al di sotto dell'orecchio e si assicurò che la margherita fosse ancora tra i suoi capelli, prima di porre distanza tra loro e sorridergli furbescamente.

«Sono sicuro che non appena andremo via domani mattina la mamma verrà sommersa di domande...» sospirò pensieroso. «...e che tutto il quartiere parlerà di noi entro stasera.»

«E ti preoccupa?»

«No.» disse categorico. «Insomma, mi dispiace per la mamma perché dovrà avere a che fare con le pettegole. Ma io sono questo, non posso cambiare per gli altri.»

«E nessuno ti chiede di farlo...tutti ti amano per come sei, Harry.» E Louis ignorò quel fremito che percepì pronunciando quel verbo, _amare_, perché sapeva di farlo anche lui. «In più, credo che Anne sappia rimettere a posto le pettegole e la signora Willow può anche continuare a guardare se le piace ciò che vede.»

«Meglio di no, è piuttosto anziana.» Si alzò dalla panchina e lo prese per mano, invitandolo ad alzarsi. «Voglio portarti in un altro posto prima che il sole tramonti.»

«Quanto sei misterioso oggi, Harold.» Lo canzonò, alzando gli occhi al cielo azzurro di Manchester.

Sapeva, però, che non fosse vero perché quel giorno Harry si era messo a nudo più che mai. Si era spogliato della sua corazza e gli aveva mostrato la sua fragilità. Una fragilità che, però, non era una debolezza, ma metteva in luce la sua forza e la sua voglia di combattere in una vita che gli aveva tolto fin troppo.


	10. Capitolo Dieci

** **

** **

Louis faticava ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, ma Harry lo aveva spaventato a morte quella notte di fine aprile.

Tornati a Londra, non c'era stata una notte che il riccio aveva trascorso da solo nella sua stanza: Louis era sempre al suo fianco a vegliarlo nel sonno e a sorvegliare ogni suo movimento brusco. Sapeva che fosse una grande esagerazione, ma aveva paura che potesse svegliarsi e distruggere nuovamente la stanza, rivivere il suo incubo, colpevolizzarsi ancora. Aveva paura perché Harry non ne parlava mai con lui: al loro ritorno nessuno dei due aveva nominato Manchester e la stanza era tornata alle origini – così come la fotografia sul comodino - grazie a Niall e Lisa. Era come se quella notte non fosse mai accaduta, ma la realtà diceva tutt'altro. La realtà brutale e oggettiva mostrava che Louis fosse stanco. Dormire un paio di ore al giorno non lo aiutava a rendere il massimo a lavoro, non gli permetteva di ridere o scherzare come al solito, né di vivere Harry a pieno così come aveva fatto nei mesi precedenti.

Stava trascurando se stesso: delle occhiaie scure adombravano il suo volto, gli occhi erano di un blu torbido, i capelli erano sempre scompigliati e le labbra non sorridevano quasi mai. Stava trascurando il lavoro: le autorizzazioni per l'apertura della scuola ad Haiti procedevano a rilento e il signor Orwell gli aveva anche proposto di fare un sopralluogo prima della sua inaugurazione a luglio. Louis aveva gentilmente rifiutato e al suo posto avevano inviato uno stagista che avrebbe lavorato spalla a spalla con lui da quel momento in poi perché era impensabile per lui abbandonare tutto – Harry - e partire per Haiti. Stava trascurando persino la sua famiglia: le lunghe videochiamate con sua nonna si erano ridotte di molto perché non era ancora pronto ai rimproveri sul suo aspetto stanco e consumato.

Non rimpiangeva nulla, però, perché lo faceva per assicurarsi che Harry fosse sereno. E, quando il ragazzo gli sorrideva, quando lo abbracciava la notte o lo baciava al mattino, tutti i suoi sforzi sembravano annullarsi e essere ripagati. Harry sembrava non notarlo.

Lui notava che la sua barba – più lunga del solito - gli irritava la pelle delicata dell'interno cosce quando lo faceva godere, che al mattino era il primo ad alzarsi ma che faceva sempre tardi a lavoro, che doveva richiamarlo più volte durante le loro partite a scarabeo o che si addormentava sulla sua spalla durante la visione dei suoi documentari preferiti il pomeriggio. Notava gli effetti collaterali della sua veglia e della sua preoccupazione, ma la causa passava inosservata. E se in passato la sua mancanza di perspicacia era stata una nemica per Louis, ora si rivelava una buona amica perché lo aiutava a raggiungere il suo scopo senza essere notato o rimproverato.

Niall, invece, era tutta un'altra storia.

Lui notava tutto: i momenti in cui il silenzio divorava Louis, i momenti in cui una strana parlantina lo invadeva per distogliere l'attenzione dai suoi occhi spenti. Notava e non si teneva nulla dentro. Non faceva altro che ripetere a Louis di dormire a casa sua, di vivere la sua vita e di non trasformare Harry in un altro Ian_._ Non avrebbe significato amare Harry di meno, ma soltanto vivere la loro relazione con più equilibrio. Louis era trasalito nell'ascoltare le sue parole perché il fatto di amare Harry lo aveva ammesso soltanto a se stesso e a nessun altro. Eppure, Niall gli aveva sorriso bonariamente perché «_pensavi davvero che non lo avrei capito prima o poi?». _Poi, gli aveva detto di allentare la presa su Harry, che se il più piccolo avesse voluto gliene avrebbe parlato, che quell'episodio non si sarebbe ripresentato presto. E lui lo sapeva, sapeva che la sua furia autodistruttrice era stata un episodio isolato seppure si ripetesse ogni anno, che aveva raddoppiato gli incontri dallo psicologo durante la settimana e che faceva uso di gocce miracolose per dormire serenamente. Harry era ormai al sicuro, ma lui non riusciva proprio a realizzarlo.

Louis sbuffò ancora una volta perché era già mattina e lui non aveva chiuso occhio la notte precedente. Harry dormiva sul suo petto con le labbra leggermente dischiuse e i suoi ricci gli solleticavano la pelle nuda. Mancava ancora un'ora alla sua sveglia e nell'appartamento c'era un silenzio quasi surreale. Era soltanto mattina e Louis era già stanco: non perché non avesse dormito – a quello ormai si stava lentamente abituando – ma perché fissare il soffitto bianco aveva perso il suo fascino dopo la prima notte trascorsa a guardarlo. Così, attento a non svegliare il più piccolo, scivolò via dalla sua presa e gli lasciò una carezza sul viso prima che Harry si muovesse e si rannicchiasse in posizione fetale.

Sorrise nel vederlo così piccolo, così indifeso, così suo, mentre strofinava il viso sul suo cuscino per cercare il suo odore.

Poi, indossò il pantalone della tuta che Harry gli aveva sfilato la sera precedente e si avvicinò alla scrivania per prendere il cellulare e annullare la sveglia dal momento che non sarebbe servita. Lì, notò quel piccolo stralcio di carta che li aveva avvicinati e che ora aveva la forma di un piccolo aeroplanino: sorrise quando lo prese in mano e lo aprì, notando che Harry avesse sbarrato già due delle quattro voci che componevano la lista. Pensò che il ragazzo avesse bisogno di quello, di raggiungere i propri obiettivi e non di piangersi addosso come Louis si aspettava che facesse. Bisognava andare avanti e Louis per primo doveva farlo: avrebbe dovuto superare la paura di vedere Harry ancora una volta in quel modo oppure avrebbe dovuto conviverci. La seconda opzione era più facile della prima, ma a Louis non erano mai piaciute le cose facili. Avrebbero potuto superare insieme quella paura e forse Louis era troppo ottimista, ma sognava un ventotto aprile in cui Harry non avrebbe vissuto il suo lutto con disperazione e colpevolezza perché quel modo di affrontarlo non faceva onore né a se stesso né a suo padre che avrebbe voluto vederlo sempre felice. Forse, per raggiungere quella felicità avrebbero dovuto allontanarsi da tutto, avrebbero dovuto volare via e affrontare le loro paure e i loro demoni da soli.

E mentre nella sua mente si abbozzava un'idea allettante, rigirò tra le sue dita ancora quel foglietto e poi lo piegò più volte fino a ricreare quell'aeroplanino di carta e poggiarlo sulla scrivania. Prese il cellulare cercando il suo contatto preferito nella rubrica e uscì dalla stanza per dirigersi nella zona giorno e sedersi sul divano nero: dopo pochi istanti Leo si acciambellò sul suo grembo richiedendo le solite attenzioni e carezze che i due non mancavano mai di concedergli. Poi, prese un respiro profondo pensando che la sua idea avrebbe potuto essere una svolta o un totale fallimento: nel dubbio, Louis procedette fino alla fine così da non avere alcun rimpianto in futuro.

«Mamie?» pronunciò incerto, quando non sentì più il cellulare squillare.

_«Louis, chéri, come mai sei già sveglio a quest'ora?»_

«Non riuscivo a dormire.» Scrollò le spalle, giocherellando con il pelo bianco e morbido di Leo. «E tu? Sei già in piedi?»

_«Oui. Stavo preparando il tè al nonno, siete uguali tu e lui: senza la vostra tazza di tè con un goccio di latte al mattino siete insopportabili.» _ribatté esasperata. «_Ma dimmi, perché hai chiamato?»_

«Mi mancavi.» rispose e non mentì del tutto perché Margot mancava sempre a suo nipote.

_«Tu me manques aussi, mon petit soleil. Ma ora dimmi il vero motivo.»_

«Beh, ho un'idea in mente e...» sospirò, prima di aggiungere «...volevo avvertirti che forse nel fine settimana riceverai delle chiamate dalle tue amiche francesi».

*

«Lou, ma cosa devo farci con quel borsone?» Harry indicò la massa informe di pelle marrone che era sul letto, accanto a lui.

La guardava perplesso, mentre tirava su le lenzuola bianche per coprire le gambe affusolate con un adorabile broncio perché quella mattina Louis non l'aveva svegliato nel solito modo – con baci e carezze a tempestare tutto il suo viso – ma scuotendolo frettolosamente tanta era l'eccitazione dell'annuncio che di lì a poco avrebbe fatto. Evidentemente, il riccio non lo aveva apprezzato particolarmente. Il maggiore sospirò frustrato perché era vero che Harry fosse poco perspicace, ma era anche vero che la sua pazienza avesse dei limiti soprattutto in quelle ultime settimane.

«Harold, devi riempirla!» esclamò esasperato, mentre le mani raggiungevano i fianchi in una posa che aveva sempre odiato addosso a sua madre.

«Ma io non devo andare da nessuna parte!»

_«Tu_ non vai da nessuna parte, è vero.» confermò, mentre un'espressione furba si formava sul suo volto. «_Noi_ andiamo in Francia, Harold.»

«C-cosa?»

Ecco il solco profondo tra le sopracciglia che compariva, le labbra che si arricciavano maggiormente e le ginocchia che portava al suo petto sulla difensiva.

«Sono state delle settimane difficili e entrambi abbiamo bisogno di cambiare aria.» spiegò, poggiando i palmi sulle ginocchia dell'altro per abbassarle e accucciandosi tra le sue gambe aperte per prendere le mani nelle sue. «Non sarà Parigi, ma anche _Saint Paul de Vence_ ha il suo perché.»

«È il paese di Margot?»

Louis annuì perché sua nonna aveva accolto con entusiasmo la sua proposta. Lui, Harry e un fine settimana nella casa di famiglia, una casetta arroccata nel centro storico del paese e che era rimasta vuota per troppo tempo dal momento che le loro visite si erano sempre fatte più rade nel corso degli ultimi anni. Margot non aveva esitato un istante prima di tirare fuori un urletto eccitato e mettersi subito all'opera: gli aveva spedito le chiavi della abitazione e aveva persino informato Clementine, la dirimpettaia, del loro arrivo per farle aprire la casa e farla arieggiare. Non andavano a Saint Paul de Vence da circa un anno e mezzo e le stanze avevano bisogno di una ripulita. Louis aveva provato a dirle che avrebbe pensato lui a quello, ma Margot era stata categorica: Clementine le doveva un favore e sicuramente sarebbe stata felice di curiosare nella vita di suo nipote e del suo ragazzo. Se quasi cinquanta anni prima, Margot era stata la pietra dello scandalo fuggendo da quel paesino con il suo bel pilota inglese, Louis non sarebbe stato meno rivoluzionario a tornarci con il suo ragazzo perché quel paesino non era cambiato poi molto. «_Vai e stupiscili tutti, Louis_!» aveva esclamato prima di augurargli un buon fine settimana. Ecco perché Margot era la persona che Louis preferiva al mondo.

«È un posticino tranquillo, ti piacerà.» Gli baciò entrambe le mani e poi lo guardò sorridendo. «E a qualche chilometro c'è anche il mare!»

«Quello _blu blu_?» Harry spalancò i suoi occhioni verdi sorpreso.

«Quello _blu blu, _come piace a te.» ridacchiò, lasciandogli un altro bacio, stavolta sulla punta del naso che Harry arricciò divertito. «Ed è sempre uno spettacolo.»

«Saremo soltanto io e te?»

«Io e te.» ribadì il maggiore. «So che nella lista hai scritto di voler viaggiare da solo, ma...»

«...ma solo con te è perfetto, Lou.» concluse l'altro al suo posto, facendogli palpitare il cuore. «Quando partiamo?»

«Andiamo all'aeroporto tra un paio d'ore.»

«_Due ore_? Devo farmi una doccia, devo fare il borsone, devo preparare i documenti!» esclamò sconvolto, liberando le mani dalla presa di Louis e scompigliandosi i ricci in un gesto disperato. «E io che pensavo che mi avessi svegliato per andare semplicemente a fare colazione!»

«Alle sei del mattino? E poi, è sabato!» ribatté Louis, ridacchiando per la sua ingenuità. «Sbrigati, vai a farti la doccia...al tuo borsone ci penso io!»

Harry sembrò esitare per un istante, giusto il tempo di mordersi il labbro inferiore e assumere quell'espressione innocente che, in altre occasioni, faceva impazzire Louis. Poi, stampò un bacio sulle labbra dell'altro e si precipitò in bagno, non guardandosi indietro. Louis scosse la testa e sorrise prima di raggiungere l'armadio del più piccolo e cominciare a prendere i suoi abiti. Il meteo prevedeva un fine settimana all'insegna del sole e delle temperature calde e Louis moriva dalla voglia di vedere il suo ragazzo in quelle camicie floreali sotto il sole splendente e il cielo azzurro della Provenza.

«Lou?» La testa riccioluta di Harry spuntò dal telaio della porta e piano a piano anche il resto del corpo seminudo.

«Harold, sei ancora così?» chiese, lanciando un'occhiataccia nella sua direzione: non era entrato neanche in doccia dal momento che aveva ancora indosso i boxer neri. «Se non ti sbrighi, perderemo l'aereo e rimarremo nella fredda e grigia Londra.»

E, anche se in quel periodo dell'anno Londra era tutt'altro che fredda e grigia, Louis lo disse comunque perché essere melodrammatico faceva parte del suo io.

«Volevo solo...» si grattò la nuca in difficoltà, prima di aggiungere flebilmente «...insomma, volevo ringraziarti. Dopo le ultime settimane e tutto quello che è successo, non merito tutto questo...semplicemente grazie».

Louis scosse la testa prima di sistemare un paio di camicie nel borsone di pelle marrone: per lui fu facile rispondere onestamente a quella affermazione.

«Meriti anche tu un posto da visitare, Harry.»

*

L'aereo atterrò a Nizza in perfetto orario. Harry non riuscì a contenere l'entusiasmo di aver toccato suolo straniero senza sua madre o Will al suo fianco e si precipitò al di fuori dell'aeroporto felice di respirare quell'aria così diversa da casa. Louis, d'altro canto, cercò di rincorrerlo e spiegargli che avrebbero dovuto prima affittare una macchina per arrivare a Saint Paul e che poi avrebbe potuto scorrazzare per l'intera Francia se avesse voluto. Eppure, lo lasciò fare perché era bello guardarlo mentre cercava di captare qualche parola in francese che gli sembrava familiare, osservava le vetrine delle boulangerie che affollavano l'aeroporto o semplicemente gli sorrideva senza trattenersi. Dopo aver preso l'automobile - una piccola Jeep nera - Louis guidò per Saint Paul nonostante alcuni problemi iniziali con la guida a sinistra e Harry che aveva affermato di voler prendere un taxi perché era troppo giovane per morire.

Saint Paul de Vence era un piccolo villaggio di origini medievali e arroccato su un promontorio roccioso alle spalle di Cagne-sur-Mer in Costa Azzurra: Margot era scappata a gambe levate da quella realtà che le stava stretta, ma Louis aveva sempre apprezzato le loro vacanze in quel piccolo borgo e sperava che anche il riccio al suo fianco lo facesse. E lo faceva a giudicare dai suoi occhi carichi di ammirazione e stupore nel vedere il mare estendersi a perdita d'occhio alla sua destra e le case di pietra marroncine arroccarsi l'una sull'altra alla sua sinistra. Quella ammirazione, mista a curiosità, tinse il suo volto fino al loro arrivo, quando Louis parcheggiò la Jeep al di fuori delle mura del centro storico dal momento che quest'ultimo era totalmente pedonalizzato.

Prese i borsoni e poi la sua mano per guidarlo verso la casa a due piani e in pietra che si ergeva in una piccola stradina: non era molto grande, era la tipica casa che si estendeva in altezza piuttosto che in larghezza, ma Louis l'aveva sempre amata. Amava quella pietra marroncina che la rivestiva e che mostrava su di sé il passare del tempo, le tende ricamate che spuntavano dalle finestre e che sul tetto ci fosse una terrazza sempre colma di fiori e piante, anche in quel momento perché era Clementine, la vicina che era cresciuta con Margot, a prendersene cura durante la loro assenza. E fu proprio Clementine ad accoglierli e a dar loro il benvenuto, mostrando al maggiore che non fosse cambiata così tanto: aveva qualche ruga in più, ma i capelli color grigio perla erano sempre racchiusi in una crocchia alta, le guance paffute sempre rosse, gli abbracci nei quali lei era solita stringerlo fin da bambino sempre confortanti. Gli stampò anche due baci sulle guance prima di tendere la mano verso Harry e presentarsi in un inglese che fece sorridere Louis: la donna squadrò il suo ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi, apprezzando i suoi occhi verdi, i riccioli e persino le gambe lunghe e affusolate prima di sussurrargli in francese all'orecchio «_è molto bello, lo sai?_».

E grazie tanto. Lo sapeva da sé che Harry fosse bellissimo. Fortunatamente il riccio non aveva alcuna familiarità con il francese e, al momento, era troppo occupato a contenere l'eccitazione per quella nuova avventura per far caso alla sua affermazione.

Louis sbuffò prima di lasciarle un altro bacio sulla guancia e salutarla per entrare in casa: all'interno l'intonaco bianco ingrandiva e rendeva più luminosi gli spazi stretti, il parquet di ciliegio la rendeva accogliente, i mobili bianchi e di legno seguivano prettamente il gusto provenzale. Non era cambiato nulla e Louis se ne compiaceva perché tra quel divano con una fantasia floreale un po' retrò o il terzo tiretto poco funzionante del mobile della cucina c'erano i ricordi di una vita intera, delle sue estati e dei Natali che aveva trascorso lì. C'era sua nonna che tentava – invano – di insegnargli a preparare il pain au chocolat, c'era suo nonno che gli leggeva _Il piccolo principe_ davanti al camino per migliorare il suo francese e c'erano le risate dei suoi genitori che provenivano dalla terrazza. Ed era proprio quella terrazza, ubicata sul tetto piano della casa, il posto preferito di Louis perché lì si rilassava sotto il sole caldo e lì pensava sotto il cielo stellato e la brezza estiva. A giudicare dall'espressione sognante di Harry, che lo aveva scongiurato di portarlo fin lì dopo il canonico tour della casa, divenne anche il suo posto preferito. Da quel punto, si aveva una vista mozzafiato dei paesini circostanti, della campagna, delle spiagge e del mare e quel blu ora lo vedeva riflesso negli occhioni di Harry, che osservavano tutto curiosi.

«Andiamo, Harry.» Si avvicinò alla sua spalla e lì, sulla stoffa chiara della sua camicia a mezze maniche, lasciò un bacio. «C'è ancora tanto da scoprire.»

Il riccio annuì e si lasciò prendere per mano e guidare fino al piano terra. Fecero una breve sosta al piano delle camere da letto quando Harry vide una porta e delle altezze correlate agli anni riportate su di essa con un pennarello nero: tutta colpa – o merito – di Ethan e della ossessione di misurare l'altezza di suo figlio di anno in anno su quella maledetta porta. Harry gli disse che fosse dolce, per Louis era soltanto patetico. L'ultima altezza riportata risaliva a qualche anno prima e dovette trascinare il più piccolo per le scale quando esclamò «_non sei cresciuto molto da quando avevi sedici anni, Lou!_»: insomma, non era colpa sua se aveva ereditato l'altezza minuta da sua madre e da sua nonna.

«Vuoi riposarti un po'?» chiese Louis, indicandogli il divano davanti il camino. «Così vado a comprare qualcosa da mangiare per la cena di stasera.»

Harry scosse la testa prima di fare un passo in avanti. «Posso venire con te?»

E non c'era il bisogno di chiederlo perché Louis avrebbe sempre amato la compagnia del più giovane. Non si allontanarono molto da casa e si intrufolarono nella bottega di Hugo, un vecchio amico di sua nonna, che gli indicò i formaggi e il vino più buoni che aveva per la loro cena. Harry lo guardava ammirato e ridacchiava quando il signore, forte e robusto, pronunciava qualche parola in inglese soltanto per farlo partecipare alla conversazione. Clementine aveva pensato al dolce lasciando nel loro frigorifero due porzioni di mousse al cioccolato con lamponi freschi. Al ritorno, Louis avrebbe dovuto fare sport per smaltire tutti quei dolci e quei formaggi perché, se con il suo fondoschiena era stato fortunato fin dalla nascita, non poteva dire lo stesso con i suoi addominali inesistenti e la sua _simpatica_ pancetta, così almeno la definiva Margot. Qualcosa, però, gli suggeriva che a Harry piaceva quella parte più morbida di sé dal momento che non mancava mai di baciarla, morderla o leccarla nei momenti più intimi. Con quei pensieri in testa chiese a Hugo di aggiungere anche una baguette e di preparare dei panini da mangiare per pranzo in giro per il paese.

Dopo aver lasciato la spesa a casa, andarono in esplorazione per il borgo: percorsero la _Rue Grande, _la via principale che attraversava tutto il paese, si soffermarono a mangiare alla _Grande Fontaine _dalla quale zampillavano getti d'acqua fresca e si persero in quel dedalo di viuzze strette, archi e cordonate per arrivare a _Place de l'Eglise_, dove si divertirono a guardare degli anziani giocare a pétanque e ammirarono il municipio e la Chiesa Collegiata. Harry non aveva mai abbandonato la sua reflex nera e, a volte, Louis lo sorprendeva con l'obiettivo puntato sul suo viso: arrossiva prima di fare smorfie ed espressioni buffe che facevano infastidire momentaneamente il riccio. Louis non capiva perché Harry volesse fotografarlo a tutti i costi se poteva immortalare quelle viuzze caratteristiche e quel panorama mozzafiato, ma il riccio non faceva altro che ripetergli quanto lui fosse bello tra i negozietti, le botteghe e le gallerie d'arte che affollavano il villaggio medievale. In uno di quei piccoli negozi di artigianato, Louis comprò un cappello a tesa larga marrone per il riccio e lo obbligò a indossarlo: dopo aver ricevuto qualche rassicurazione dal maggiore, Harry fece un sorriso e non lo volle più levare dal capo. Ed era bellissimo con quel capello a riparalo dal sole, i Ray-Ban a schermargli gli occhi verdi e la camicia aperta sul petto. Quello era l'Harry che voleva sempre vedere: felice, curioso e spensierato come un bambino. Sul tardo pomeriggio, arrivarono alla fine della _Rue Grande _e si fermarono alla seconda porta del borgo, dalla quale si poteva ammirare le campagne circostanti fondersi con l'azzurro del cielo e il blu del mare.

«E la lavanda?» chiese Harry, arricciando la punta del naso. «Questa parte della Francia non è famosa anche per questo?»

«Lo è ma siamo decisamente fuori stagione, Harry.» spiegò, immaginando quanto sarebbe stato bello portarlo in quei campi. «La lavanda viene seminata ora e fiorisce verso luglio e agosto.»

«Che peccato, Lou.»

«Potremmo tornarci, no?» azzardò, mentre il cuore batteva erratico nel petto. «Ti porterei a _Valensole,_ la terra della lavanda per eccellenza: immagina campi di lavanda ovunque e quel profumo che ti rimane addosso anche quando torni a casa.»

«Mi ci porteresti per davvero?» chiese sorridente, mentre il maggiore lo abbracciava attirando la sua schiena al petto e cingendogli la vita. «Sarebbe bellissimo.»

«Certo, Harold.» asserì, lasciando un bacio umido sul collo. «Ti piace qui?»

«Tanto, Lou.» mormorò, andando a poggiare una mano su quella del maggiore: il sole picchiava forte e la loro pelle cominciava ad essere umida, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai sciolto quell'intreccio. «Mi piace quest'aria di famiglia, i bambini che corrono per le strade, gli anziani che giocano a bocce e le vicine di casa che ti preparano dei dolci.»

«Clementine è particolarmente gentile, non ti ci abituare!» ridacchiò, lasciandogli un bacio sul collo niveo.

«È tutto più facile qui, però. Non c'è il traffico di Londra, c'è aria pulita, ci sono sempre le stesse facce familiari e c'è il mare.» spiegò, abbandonandosi a un sospiro profondo. «E Clementine è davvero gentile...non capisco nulla di ciò che dice, ma lo vedo dal suo sorriso e dai suoi occhi che ti vuole bene.»

Louis fece scivolare le mani dalla sua vita e lo fronteggiò, liberando il suo sguardo dagli occhiali da sole scuri che indossava e infilandoli nello scollo della camicia. Lo guardò intensamente e lasciò che il verde e il blu dei loro occhi si unissero in un verdazzurro vibrante grazie alla luce calda del sole prima di accarezzargli la guancia con le punte delle dita.

«Se questo posto ti fa stare così bene, ci torneremo, Harry.» mormorò sulle sue labbra. «Sei libero di andare dove vuoi. Sei libero e basta.»

E le loro labbra si unirono in un bacio profondo, quasi a testare quella libertà che si erano cuciti addosso. Louis si sentiva davvero così e credeva che Harry provasse lo stesso perché il modo in cui lo baciava – morsi e lingua a ferire e poi a curare – sapeva di libertà, quella di amarsi sotto la luce calda del sole della Provenza. Ed era bello farlo, lasciarsi andare al tocco di Harry, le cui mani gli cingevano il viso e poi la schiena per avvicinarlo sempre di più al suo corpo e alla sua bocca, come se quella vicinanza per loro non fosse mai abbastanza. E non era mai abbastanza perché le loro labbra e le loro mani non smettevano mai di cercarsi, di ritrovarsi e di liberarsi ancora soltanto per stringersi più forte un istante dopo. Non fu abbastanza neanche quando Louis spinse Harry contro il parapetto in pietra e lo issò per farlo accomodare lì e sistemarsi tra le sue gambe aperte che subito si strinsero intorno al suo bacino. Si baciarono ancora, rubandosi sospiri e gemiti fino a quando non si allontanarono ansimanti e senza fiato. Fronte contro fronte, le dita di Louis tra i ricci di Harry, il cappello di quest'ultimo caduto nel dirupo alle loro spalle un istante prima – ma non importava, perché «te ne compro un altro appena andiamo in paese» - e i loro respiri a mischiarsi. Sorridevano e lasciavano dolci baci agli angoli delle loro bocche, sulle punte dei nasi e sul mento.

Nessuno dei due parlò per alcuni minuti fino a quando Harry, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi, mormorò sulle sue labbra «Lou, ti prego, mi porti al mare?».

*

Da quando Louis aveva conosciuto Harry, aveva scoperto di essere più malleabile di quanto pensasse. Si era sempre definito testardo, con la testa dura come un mulo, ma bastavano due gemme verdi e un sorriso timido a impreziosire un viso d'angelo a farlo capitolare drasticamente.

Per questo, non si meravigliò di se stesso mentre guidava la Jeep verso la costa e la parcheggiava nelle vicinanze di una caletta che adorava fin da bambino. Nessuno dei due aveva indosso un costume o portava con sé un telo, ma non importava granché perché bastava togliere le scarpe e i calzini per sentire sotto i piedi i granelli dorati della sabbia della spiaggia e sorridere insieme. Harry non aveva smesso di farlo neanche per un istante ed era di una bellezza semplice, ma non per questo meno sconvolgente con la sua camicia semiaperta sul petto, quel nuovo cappello sui ricci e le caviglie scoperte perché intanto aveva arrotolato i jeans neri per non bagnarli con l'acqua salata del mare. Era bellissimo mentre camminava all'indietro e man mano che si avvicinava alla riva perdeva un indumento: prima la camicia, poi i jeans e per ultimi il cappello e gli occhiali da sole. Non importava se «_Harry! Non abbiamo un costume!_», lui sorrideva e invitava l'altro a seguirlo con quel sorriso bambinesco sul volto e con quelle fossette sempre più marcate. Louis scosse la testa divertito quando il riccio cominciò a bagnarsi i piedi sulla riva e si ritrasse immediatamente perché era fin troppo fredda: dopotutto, era ancora maggio e qualche giorno prima c'era stato un brutto temporale. Poi, rivolgendo un altro sguardo divertito al maggiore, cominciò a correre in modo buffo e si tuffò tra le onde che arricciavano il mare: Louis trattenne il respiro fino a quando non vide la sua testa spuntare dalla superficie e il ragazzo sbracciarsi per invitarlo a fare lo stesso.

E Louis era testardo sì, ma Harry riusciva sempre a farlo capitolare: per questo, cominciò a liberarsi della t-shirt bianca e dei jeans chiari accantonandoli in un mucchio e ignorando i pochi presenti che lo guardavano divertiti. Incurante dei loro sguardi, rimase in boxer – per fortuna erano neri, non come quelli bianchi di quel dannato esibizionista che era il riccio – e raggiunse la riva prima di prendere un profondo respiro ed entrare in quelle acque fredde. Bofonchiò insulti e maledizioni a Harry che gli gridava di tuffarsi e raggiungerlo presto, mentre il venticello fresco gli increspava la pelle di brividi. Impiegò qualche minuto prima di prender coraggio e immergersi completamente nell'acqua raggiungendo il minore in poche bracciate: Harry cacciò fuori un urletto di felicità e si aggrappò a lui, facendo aderire i loro petti e allacciando le gambe intorno al suo bacino.

«Finalmente, ti sei buttato!» esclamò sulle sue labbra prima di leccarle e schiuderle per incastrarle in un bacio salato.

E forse era vero: Louis si era buttato e non semplicemente nel mare, ma in quella che era la sua vita, fatta di alti e bassi, fatta di punti di forza e debolezze, ma soprattutto fatta del suo amore per Harry. Perché ora, mentre le mani di Harry si allacciavano dietro il suo collo e le sue gli cingevano la vita per tenerlo più vicino, i loro baci guarivano le ferite che i silenzi del più giovane avevano inferto sulla sua pelle e sul suo viso, le labbra ricucivano l'anima stracciata di Louis e gli donavano speranza nel futuro. Non contava il giorno buio di Harry in quel momento, contava che fossero insieme e che fossero felici mentre la corrente li trascinava a riva e le onde li accarezzavano fino a rendere salata la loro pelle calda e fredda allo stesso tempo.

«Grazie, Lou.» mormorò Harry sul suo collo, prima di baciare e lavorare su quel lembo di pelle abbronzata con la lingua e con i denti fino a renderlo suo.

E Louis non rispose perché le parole erano superflue, perché preferì stringerlo tra le braccia e farlo sentire al sicuro, così come non era riuscito a fare quella notte di fine aprile. Si abbandonò al suo tocco, alle sue labbra morbide e al suo corpo che spingeva contro il proprio dondolato dalla corrente.

Quando il sole venne inghiottito dal mare e il cielo cominciò ad abbandonare quella tipica colorazione aranciata, decisero di tornare a casa inzuppando i sedili della Jeep e suscitando un'espressione di stupore in Clementine quando li vide all'ingresso con i vestiti bagnati e i capelli ancora umidi. Louis era certo che di lì a poco avrebbe informato Margot delle loro follie e che avrebbero confabulato insieme per tutta la sera: per questo, per movimentare la loro probabile chiacchierata, ebbe l'ardore anche di avvicinarsi alla schiena di Harry, mentre quest'ultimo cercava di aprire il portone marrone, e sollevarsi sulle punte per lasciargli dei baci bagnati sul collo e farlo rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi.

«Vai a fare una doccia, Harold.» gli propose, ancora ridacchiando per l'espressione di rimprovero che Clementine aveva lanciato loro prima che si rifugiassero in casa.

«Tu non vieni con me?»

«Stavolta no.» ribatté, anche se il suo corpo che fremeva a quella innocente richiesta diceva tutt'altro. «Accendo il camino per toglierci di dosso questa umidità nel frattempo.»

Il riccio annuì e scomparve oltre le scale che portavano alla zona notte, mentre Louis si accingeva ad accendere il camino e a sistemare cuscini e coperte davanti ad esso così da poter cenare sul tavolino da caffè e combattere anche l'umidità della sera. Se fosse stata estate, avrebbe spostato quei cuscini e la cena sulla terrazza così da ammirare la volta stellata sopra di loro e Harry, la stella più bella tra tutte per lui. Scosse la testa per levarsi quell'espressione sognante dal volto e pensare al presente: al futuro, a quei piani e quei programmi che avevano fatto quello stesso pomeriggio ci avrebbe pensato domani.

«Lou?» lo richiamò Harry dopo una mezz'oretta trascorsa in solitudine. «La doccia è tua, ci penso io alla cena.»

Louis si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise annuendo, mentre ammirava quei riccioli che gli incorniciavano il volto arrossato dalla doccia e il maglione lilla che gli copriva il torace rendendolo più etereo del solito. E Louis non aveva mai pensato che qualcuno potesse essere "etereo", ma formulare quei pensieri era naturale con Harry: bastava osservarlo in ogni suo gesto, notare la gentilezza tra la testardaggine e quella diffidenza iniziale, farlo sorridere. Risultava facile amare Harry e lui lo faceva sempre di più. Lasciò la cucina al minore e si dedicò a fare una doccia rigenerante per infilarsi una tuta comoda e una t-shirt nel minor tempo possibile: tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era _HarryHarryHarry_. E quando scese al piano terra non poté fare a meno di sentire un calore speciale invadergli il petto nel trovare il tavolino da caffè imbandito del cibo che avevano comprato la stessa mattina e due calici vicini alla bottiglia di vino rosso.

«Due calici?» ridacchiò al suo orecchio, mentre afferrava i suoi fianchi e faceva combaciare la sua schiena al petto.

«Oggi ho fatto tante cose nuove.» spiegò incerto. «Non c'è niente di male a provare anche questo vino, no?»

«No, non c'è niente di male, Harry.» ribatté, lasciandogli un bacio sulla spalla: era felice che si fidasse di lui a tal punto di includerlo in tutte le sue prime volte.

Louis pensò che quella fosse una prima volta anche per lui: non aveva mai portato il suo ragazzo a Saint Paul, non aveva mai fatto con lui un bagno in mare in intimo, non lo aveva mai imboccato con del formaggio e delle fette di baguette. Non aveva mai fatto nulla di così romantico con nessun altro: soltanto con Harry e quello doveva pur significare qualcosa. E lui sapeva cosa significasse, sapeva di essere follemente innamorato di lui ormai e quella era un'altra prima volta.

A Harry piacque persino il vino a tal punto che non impiegò molto a spogliare Louis della sua t-shirt e a volerlo bere direttamente dal suo petto tonico: il maggiore trattenne il respiro quando il riccio versò qualche goccia di quel liquido rosso sul suo torace e lo liberò in un verso di piacere quando le sue labbra carnose e morbide andarono a raccoglierlo in un gioco di seduzione che lui non aveva mai sperimentato. Harry riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo, a spiazzarlo, a fargli dubitare delle sue stesse certezze: si muoveva su di lui più sicuro come non aveva mai fatto prima e forse era anche merito del coraggio infuso dalla bevanda alcolica.

Dalle sue labbra rosse fuoriuscirono soffici gemiti di piacere quando Louis lo spogliò a sua volta e lo fece posizionare mani e ginocchia sui cuscini morbidi per versare quel vino lungo la sua spina dorsale e guardarlo scivolare fino all'incontro delle sue natiche: lì con un gesto lento e accorto Louis lo leccava via, tenendo fermo con le mani il bacino del riccio che chiedeva sempre di più e che si spingeva maggiormente verso le sue labbra e la sua lingua. Sapendo che Harry non sarebbe durato a lungo in quel modo, pose una mano sulla sua spalla destra per avvicinare la sua schiena al petto e rubargli un bacio urgente, che si rivelò essere un intreccio sporco di lingue e saliva e che mostrò quanto l'uno avesse bisogno dell'altro fino a consumarsi. E mentre il fondoschiena sodo di Harry veniva a contatto con la sua erezione pulsante e la sua mano piccola e delicata massaggiava il membro bisognoso dell'altro, Louis approfondiva sempre di più quei baci fino a quando non fu inevitabile allontanarsi per riprendere fiato.

Fu Harry, in quel momento, a voltarsi tra le sue braccia e a incontrare un'ultima volta le sue labbra prima di soffiare «_fa' l'amore con me e rendimi tuo...soltanto tuo_».

E suonò come una preghiera che Louis non poté ignorare perché lo amava e voleva renderlo suo, più di quanto la pura anima del ragazzo non appartenesse già al suo cuore. Incontrò ancora le sue labbra rosse e umide prima di farlo distendere tra i cuscini e sistemarsi tra le sue gambe tremanti: percorse il suo torace tatuato e i suoi capezzoli sensibili con la lingua e le mani di Harry, intrufolate tra i suoi capelli, lo guidarono a scendere sempre più in basso, lì dove il suo odore di uomo si faceva più presente insieme al profumo del bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia. Louis lo assaggiò, mordendogli la pelle tesa del bacino prima di leccare la punta gocciolante del suo membro e inglobare poi tutta la lunghezza nella sua bocca. Harry non trattenne i suoi gemiti e i suoi respiri affannati quando Louis cominciò a scendere e a salire sul suo sesso, massaggiandogli prima i testicoli con il palmo di una mano e poi stuzzicando l'entrata con l'indice umido dei suoi stessi umori. Non incontrò la solita resistenza, mentre il dito si intrufolava con cerchi concentrici nella sua carne calda per prepararlo: Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre Harry mordeva il suo labbro inferiore con un'espressione tutt'altro che innocente.

«Harry?»

«I-io, uhm, mi sono preparato da solo nella doccia.» confessò, avvampando all'improvviso. «Non volevo perdere tempo.»

«Harry, prepararti non è mai una perdita di tempo.» ribatté, scuotendo la testa bonariamente. «Adoro sentirti intorno alle mie dita...» continuò, baciando il suo collo «...intorno alla mia lingua...» mormorò ancora, leccando e poi mordendo il lobo dell'orecchio destro «...e a cosa pensavi quando lo facevi?» chiese con un tono innocente, mentre allargava maggiormente le sue gambe e spargeva il liquido preseminale sulla sua lunghezza per lubrificarla.

«A-a te.» disse in un respiro spezzato, un istante prima che Louis allineasse la punta lubrificata del suo membro in direzione della sua apertura e cominciasse a spingersi in lui lentamente. «Pensavo solo a te, Lou.»

E non importava quanto Harry si fosse preparato da solo nella doccia o quanto lo avesse fatto Louis pochi istanti prima, il minore era così stretto e si adattava perfettamente ad ogni venatura e increspatura del suo membro fino a farlo impazzire perché non riusciva a credere che lui fosse l'unico e il solo ad averlo conosciuto in quel modo. Le palpebre strette tra loro per superare il dolore di quella penetrazione, il piacere che cominciava a espandersi in ogni lembo del suo corpo minuto dopo minuto, le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra leggermente dischiuse per liberare i suoi gemiti e incontrare quelle dell'altro, mentre lui colpiva ripetutamente il suo punto più sensibile. Se dapprima Harry risultava incerto e si limitava ad accarezzare soltanto la schiena dell'altro o a lasciargli baci sul collo, più tardi, mentre il piacere montava nel suo bassoventre, cominciò ad incontrare gli affondi di Louis sollevando il bacino e a trasformare i baci in morsi.

«Di più, di più.» miagolò al suo orecchio, mentre ansimava senza preoccuparsi di modulare il tono della sua voce. «Più veloce.»

E Louis lo fece, aumentò il ritmo delle spinte saziando i loro appetiti e cavalcando l'ondata di adrenalina che lo aveva investito nell'ascoltare la voce sottile dell'altro incitarlo: gli fece allacciare le gambe attorno al suo bacino e fece perno con gli avambracci ai lati della sua testa, potenziando i suoi movimenti e il loro piacere. Lo faceva con devozione perché l'amore che provava per lui era sconfinato e voleva rendere quella esperienza la più bella della sua vita mentre lo accarezzava, lo faceva sentire importante e gli sussurrava parole dolci nell'orecchio e a fior di labbra.

E allora quel «_je t'aime»_, quel ti amo che spingeva contro le pareti del suo cuore per essere liberato, si trasformò in un meno pericoloso «_mon petit» _e poi in un accorato «_tu es la lune de ma vie_» perché Harry era davvero la Luna della sua vita, una luna di cui riusciva a scorgere sempre soltanto una parte.

Eppure, mentre la esplorava con le mani delicate e con i suoi movimenti che divenivano sempre più intensi, sembrava meno spaventosa e misteriosa del solito. Rimaneva sublime, però. Rimaneva quella riverenza che Louis provava nei confronti del più piccolo. Rimaneva quel velo di imprevedibilità nei suoi occhi ora anneriti dalla passione e dal piacere. Lo baciò ancora, spostando poi l'attenzione sul suo collo e marchiandolo con le labbra e con i denti, mentre sentiva nell'orecchio il respiro affannato di Harry dettare il ritmo delle sue spinte e colpiva ripetutamente il centro del suo piacere. Bastarono poche stoccate per portarlo al culmine: il membro di Harry, stretto piacevolmente tra i loro corpi, si riversò con fiotti caldi sulla loro pelle e lui stesso si liberò in un gemito più forte, capace di sovrastare il respiro ansimante di Louis che lo guardò intensamente un'ultima volta prima di riversarsi nelle sue carni, sentendole stringersi intorno al suo sesso.

Il maggiore si lasciò andare sul corpo sudato dell'altro, godendosi l'orgasmo più potente che aveva mai vissuto e nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, dove stanco rilasciava baci a labbra schiuse. Harry, nel frattempo, portò le sue mani ad accarezzargli la schiena, quasi per lenirla dai graffi e dai segni che Louis era certo di ritrovare la mattina successiva. Il più piccolo respirava ancora a fatica e i suoi occhi erano lucidi per il caleidoscopio di emozioni contrastanti provato poco prima: per un istante, o forse un po' di più, Louis desiderò trovarsi al suo posto. Immaginò che quella fosse stata la prima volta anche per lui perché avrebbe voluto appartenere soltanto a Harry così come il riccio apparteneva soltanto a lui.

E immaginò anche che in un universo parallelo quel suo desiderio potesse anche essere realtà. In quello, nella loro realtà, Harry e Louis si erano conosciuti troppo tardi per avverare il desiderio del maggiore, ma niente gli avrebbe impedito di appartenersi per il resto dei loro giorni da quel momento in poi.

Soltanto quando i palmi di Harry raggiunsero il suo fondoschiena e strinsero la pelle soda delle sue natiche, Louis ridacchiò contro il collo arrossato dell'altro e fece per uscire da lui, pensando al benessere del più piccolo. Harry, però, era di tutt'altro avviso perché fece pressione sulle sue natiche per rimanere ancora uniti in quel modo così profondo e pronunciò flebilmente «_rimani, voglio essere tuo ancora per un po'_».

Louis sospirò, prima di chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi sul corpo dell'altro, certo che Harry era e sarebbe stato suo per sempre.

*

Louis poteva ammirare le guance ancora arrossate di Harry alla fioca luce del camino.

Era disteso al suo fianco su quei cuscini che li avevano accolti e una coperta a quadri rossi e blu copriva i loro corpi ancora nudi: troppo emozionati per cedere al sonno, sospiravano e sorridevano quando i loro sguardi lucidi si incatenavano. Ogni tanto Harry lo guardava incredulo e lo accarezzava per sincerarsi che Louis fosse proprio al suo fianco e che non andasse via. Sembrava felice, era felice. Louis lo osservava con la guancia appoggiata sul palmo della mano destra, mentre la sinistra attraversava la chioma leonina dell'altro sparsa sui cuscini al suo fianco.

«Come ti senti?» gli chiese, quando il riccio sospirò per l'ennesima volta prima di sorridergli.

«Sto bene, Lou.» mormorò, prima di fronteggiarlo e strofinare la punta del naso con la sua. «Mi sembra di essere in paradiso.»

Quella precisazione fece ridere Louis che si rifugiò nell'incavo del suo collo facendogli solletico con la barba, mentre la sua risata sguaiata sembrava non terminare mai. Harry non si infastidì, anzi, cominciò a ridere anche lui e ad attirare tra le sue braccia il maggiore che non rifiutò quel contatto. Le sue mani percorrevano l'intera schiena e la sua curva elegante prima di soffermarsi a massaggiargli le scapole.

«Hai perso peso in queste settimane.» affermò, abbandonando il tono divertito per uno più serio.

«Un po'?» azzardò Louis.

Nei giorni passati, il pranzo in ufficio si era trasformato in una pausa tè e la cena in un misero sandwich, la colazione non era stata neanche contemplata: non era colpa sua se la preoccupazione gli aveva persino tolto l'appetito. E fino a quel momento, Louis non se ne era neanche accorto perché la sua _simpatica_ pancetta era ancora lì: che Louis fosse dimagrito si capiva dalle guance incavate, dalle clavicole e dalle ossa sporgenti della schiena e del torace. Non era un dimagrimento eccessivo, ma chi vedeva nudo e saggiava il suo corpo quasi tutte le notti come Harry avrebbe potuto notare anche quel minimo cambiamento.

«Un po' più di un po'.»

«Lo so, ma non importa.» Scosse la testa prima di poggiarla sul suo petto per non incontrare il suo sguardo di rimprovero. «È colpa del lavoro, sono sempre di fretta.» mentì.

«Sì che importa. Importa a me, a Niall, a Lisa e persino a Nick.» ribatté, prendendo tra le mani il viso del maggiore e costringendolo a guardarlo. «Non so se devo arrabbiarmi o meno in qualità del tuo ragazzo, ma è stato proprio Nick a dire che il tuo fondoschiena fosse più magro.»

Louis ridacchiò perché «sì, Harry...dovresti decisamente arrabbiarti se Nick mi guarda le chiappe».

«Ma Nick è soltanto Nick e lo ha detto perché ti vuole bene.» affermò sicuro. «E so che non sono un asso in queste cose, ma so che non dormi più nel tuo appartamento perché vuoi assicurarti che io stia bene. Anzi, so che non dormi in generale e che non lo faresti neanche se fossi nel tuo letto. Sei distratto quando giochiamo a scarabeo e vincere è diventato un gioco da ragazzi. E ti addormenti sempre prima che i documentari finiscano. E l'altro giorno ti ho visto mangiare gli orsetti gommosi rossi e tu non lo fai mai.»

Louis abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa per aver usato la scarsa – a quanto pareva non lo era affatto quando l'argomento lo interessava – perspicacia di Harry per coprire la sua preoccupazione: si sentiva un traditore per essersi approfittato di un suo punto debole, proprio lui che lo stava aiutando a trasformare quelle debolezze in punti di forza.

«Non devi farlo, Lou.»

«Fare cosa?»

«Trascurare la tua vita per me.»

«Voi non capite il mio punto di vista.»

«Allora spiegamelo, Louis. Non scappare e spiegamelo.»

Louis si umettò le labbra improvvisamente secche con la lingua prima di alzare lo sguardo nella sua direzione e scoprire un'espressione più comprensiva sul giovane volto dell'altro.

«So che ricordi poco di quella notte, ma anche per me non è stata una passeggiata, Harry.» spiegò, cercando di calibrare le parole in modo corretto. «So che per te è stato un inferno e non voglio assolutamente paragonare la mia situazione alla tua, ma è stato terribile vederti soffrire e non poterti aiutare.»

«Louis, tu-»

«No, Harry. Sono riuscito a portarti soltanto da tua madre e tuo fratello e sono loro che ti hanno calmato, che ti hanno cullato e ti hanno strappato ai tuoi ricordi.» affermò categorico. «Io? Io ho guidato la macchina per tre ore e mezza e ti ho fatto un borsone.»

«Mi hai aiutato più di quanto immagini, invece.»

«Non è vero.» Lo interruppe ancora. «Ed è per questo che ora sto recuperando...voglio starti vicino, voglio assicurarmi che tu stia bene e che tu sia felice. E se per farlo dovrò perdere qualche ora di sonno o dei chili sinceramente non è un problema per me.»

«Io sto bene, Lou.» spiegò il riccio. «Io sto bene e continuerò a stare bene anche se riprenderai in mano la tua vita.»

«Non stai bene, Harry. So che hai raddoppiato gli incontri con lo psicologo durante la settimana e che prendi delle gocce per dormire.»

«Ce la sto mettendo tutta e lo sto facendo anche per te, Lou.» Strinse le palpebre per un istante prima di prendere un respiro profondo. «Ho raddoppiato gli incontri dallo psicologo e prendevo quei tranquillanti – ora non lo faccio più, te lo giuro – perché non voglio più svegliarti nel mezzo della notte, perché non voglio spaventarti e non voglio più che mi guardi come se fossi un sopravvissuto. Voglio che mi guardi sempre come poco fa mentre facevamo l'amore, voglio che mi guardi come Harry, come un ragazzo che non ha l'asperger e che non ha visto suo padre morire davanti ai suoi occhi.»

Louis si sentì d'improvviso un bambino. Sciocco, ingenuo ed egoista. Un bambino rimproverato dai suoi genitori per una marachella compiuta. Ed era mortificato.

«Anche se non te ne parlo affatto, ci sto lavorando su. Sto capendo che io non ho colpe per la morte di papà e che non devo autodistruggermi ogni anno per stare bene con me stesso.» Harry fece una pausa, forse per riorganizzare i pensieri. «E non devi sentirti escluso o impotente se non te ne parlo, ma devo affrontarlo da solo. È un percorso che devo fare da solo, contando soltanto sulle mie forze. Ma lo sto facendo per noi, Lou...per stare meglio ogni ventotto aprile della nostra vita.»

Louis non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che cominciarono a rigare le sue guance, mentre dei singhiozzi gli scossero il petto. Era stato un egoista e si odiava per quello, per aver avuto la presunzione di capire il riccio, per non aver compreso le sue intenzioni. Si rifugiò nell'incavo del suo collo per nascondere la vergogna che provava in quel momento per il suo comportamento.

«Ehi.» mormorò Harry, lasciandogli baci sui capelli lisci e castani.

«Scusa per essere stato egoista, per aver avuto la presunzione di sapere cosa sia meglio per te, per aver dimenticato chi tu sia per me.» singhiozzò e si convinse ad alzare il viso e ad aggiungere sulle sue labbra «tu per me sei Harry, sei soltanto il mio Harry e nient'altro».

Fu Harry a incontrare le sue labbra e a saggiarne la morbidezza, mordendole e leccandole prima di schiuderle ed esplorare con la lingua l'intero palato. Toccava a lui quella volta rassicurare Louis, fargli capire che capitava di sbagliare, fargli notare che nulla fosse perduto e che tra loro fosse tutto intatto. E Louis per la prima volta in settimane si sentì libero da ogni peso e dolore: finalmente, Harry gli aveva parlato e si era aperto su quel tema che aveva disturbato le sue notti e aveva appesantito il suo cuore. E ora gli lasciava baci e semplici carezze che bruciavano sulla pelle del viso arrossata dal pianto senza, tuttavia, lasciargli cicatrici.

«Lou?» Lo richiamò Harry dopo una mezz'oretta: aveva la guancia appoggiata al suo petto e riusciva persino ad ascoltare il suo battito accelerato. «Sei sveglio?»

«Uhm?»

«Cosa mi hai detto mentre facevamo l'amore?»

«Niente, Harold. Torna a dormire.»

«Non ci riesco, sono ancora troppo eccitato per quello che abbiamo fatto stasera.» confessò flebilmente mentre il suo indice tracciava cerchi concentrici sul petto tatuato di Louis e quest'ultimo ridacchiò. «Andiamo, so che hai detto qualcosa in francese.

_«Tu es la lune de ma vie.» _mormorò e prima che Harry potesse chiedergli il significato aggiunse «tu sei la Luna della mia vita, Harry».

«Io sono la tua Luna?»

Il maggiore annuì, ancora ad occhi chiusi e godendosi totalmente la voce roca del più giovane.

«Sei la mia Luna e fino a poco fa non faceva altro che spaventarmi con il suo lato nascosto e il mistero che la circonda.»

«E ora? Ti spaventa ancora?»

«No, non lo fa più perché tu hai lasciato che io la scoprissi...anzi, che ti scoprissi completamente, _mon petit_.»

«Tu allora sei un sole, Lou. Perché la luna brilla soltanto grazie al sole e il mio Sole sei tu.»

Un sorriso curvò le labbra sottili di Louis e quest'ultimo sentì anche le solite rughette formarsi agli angoli esterni degli occhi, segno che quel sorriso fosse arrivano fin lassù, poi intrecciò le sue dita ai riccioli di Harry e lo invitò ad avvicinarsi al suo viso. Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, i restanti sensi erano amplificati e Louis percepì il respiro dolce di Harry solleticargli le labbra o il battito dei loro cuori rimbombare tra le pareti della abitazione.

_«Ma Lune.» _soffiò sulle sue labbra prima di unirle alle sue in un bacio delicato.

_«Mon Soleil.» _ribatté Harry prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio languido, che sapeva di promessa.

E Harry lo sorprese ancora una volta con il suo francese a tal punto che Louis non smise mai di sorridere durante quelle tenerezze che si scambiarono prima di abbandonarsi a Morfeo.

Dopotutto, Harry lo sorprendeva sempre.

*

Louis si svegliò la mattina successiva a causa del sole che filtrava dalle imposte: avendo dimenticato di chiuderle la sera precedente, ora i raggi di sole creavano giochi di luce e ombra sul pavimento, lì dove i due si erano addormentati. Sbatté le palpebre più volte prima di aprire gli occhi propriamente e notare che fosse ancora accoccolato sul petto del più giovane: le loro gambe intrecciate erano un groviglio, i capelli ricci di Harry gli solleticavano la fronte e il viso si alzava e si abbassava in sincronia con i respiri dell'altro. La legna del camino si era consumata durante la notte fino a diventare cenere, ma il suo corpo era piacevolmente riscaldato da quello di Harry e questo era abbastanza.

Per la prima volta in settimane Louis aveva dormito – poco, ma non gli era dispiaciuto - e si era svegliato felice, complice anche il buon sesso che aveva fatto durante la notte precedente.

E bisognava sottolineare_ durante_ perché alle quattro del mattino Harry lo aveva svegliato strusciandosi sulla sua coscia e lui non aveva proprio saputo dirgli di no: quella visione, quella di Harry a cavalcioni sul suo bacino che accoglieva lentamente il suo membro, lo aveva fatto impazzire a tal punto da assecondarlo, cominciando ad alzare e abbassare il bacino ritmicamente per raggiungere il loro secondo orgasmo.

E quel ricordo, che apparteneva soltanto a sei ore prima, tornò a bussare alla sua mente proprio in quel momento e risvegliò ogni lembo del suo corpo, compreso il suo membro che cominciava a indurirsi a contatto con la pelle morbida e vellutata del riccio. Sapeva che da quella scorsa notte in poi avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per fare l'amore e per scoprirsi ancora a vicenda, ma non riuscì proprio ad abbandonare quel pensiero: lui dentro Harry e il resto del mondo fuori. Così, cominciò a lasciare soffici baci sul suo petto prima di inumidire con la lingua i capezzoli fino a farli inturgidire: Harry dormiva ancora, ma il suo corpo cominciava decisamente a rispondere alle sue azioni. Non impiegò molto, infatti, a far sì che la sua pelle si riempisse di brividi e che dalle sue labbra fuoriuscissero sospiri più pesanti del solito. E più scendeva verso il basso con baci e carezze, più tracciava i contorni dei suoi tatuaggi con la lingua e con le dita, più il riccio diventava reattivo. Louis mise su un sorriso sghembo quando giunse al bassoventre e lo sfiorò con le labbra fino a tracciare i contorni del suo membro già duro e a baciarne la punta umida. Si allontanò per un istante e il bacino di Harry si sollevò verso il suo viso, come per implorarlo di continuare.

«Lou.» miagolò con voce roca. «Di più.»

«Buongiorno, Harold.» ridacchiò Louis, mentre lo osservava stiracchiarsi ancora ad occhi chiusi.

«Sì buongiorno, ma io ti ho chiesto di più.»

«Cosa vuoi?»

«Ti voglio, Lou.» E lo disse con un'innocenza e una purezza che non si addicevano a quel corpo già pronto per lui o a quella bocca rossa che sospirava peccaminosa.

«Come?» chiese, mentre i palmi delle mani gli accarezzavano lascivamente i fianchi.

«Le tue labbra attorno a me.» precisò con il respiro affannato. «C'è il novantanove per cento delle probabilità che venga in meno di dieci secondi, ma ti voglio.»

«Mi piace quando mi parli di probabilità e percentuali a letto.» ridacchiò, notando che i denti del riccio mordessero il labbro inferiore a sangue per trattenere i suoi gemiti. «È come se tu mi parlassi sporco.»

«Lou, ti prego.»

E Louis non si fece pregare oltre perché lasciò un bacio sulla punta del suo sesso bisognoso prima di leccarla e inglobarla un attimo dopo: lo percorse con lentezza per godersi a pieno l'espressione estasiata del riccio. Le guance erano rosse così come le sue labbra e i ricci sparsi sul cuscino contribuivano a farlo sembrare un angelo. Un angelo così puro e pieno di peccato allo stesso tempo soltanto per lui. Harry gemette, muovendo il bacino avanti e indietro per incontrare gli affondi di Louis fino a percepire la sua gola sulla punta. Nel frattempo, Louis imprigionò i suoi fianchi ai cuscini con i palmi delle mani e velocizzò i suoi movimenti dal momento che era vicino quanto Harry al raggiungimento di quel piacere che gli annebbiava la mente e gli sconquassava il corpo. E lo raggiunse in pochi minuti quell'orgasmo, mentre stringeva nel palmo della mano destra la sua lunghezza dura e con quello sinistro massaggiava i testicoli di Harry: accompagnò l'orgasmo di quest'ultimo per la sua intera durata, continuando a lavorare con la lingua sull'intera asta per poi risalire il suo corpo e baciare le sue labbra languidamente. In quel momento, Harry aprì gli occhi lucidi e neri ancora di passione e mise su un sorriso timido, nonostante tutto quello che era successo fino a un istante prima.

«Ora è un buongiorno, Lou.» soffiò sulle sue labbra prima di stringerlo a sé.

E lo era. Finalmente, dopo tante settimane, lo era per davvero.

E continuò a esserlo anche nelle ore successive, anche quando dovettero alzarsi da quel giaciglio di coperte e cuscini e preparare i loro borsoni per tornare a Londra quella stessa sera. Non c'era malinconia negli sguardi che si scambiarono da un angolo all'altro della zona giorno quando la rassettarono, perché quel fine settimana – anche se breve – aveva sciolto molta tensione tra loro, aveva spazzato via le incertezze di Louis e aveva sbalordito Harry con le novità sperimentate.

E non era soltanto per il sesso, ma per la libertà che aveva provato nel prendere un aereo e allontanarsi da quel tutto che a volte diventava troppo, dalle catene di una sindrome che l'aveva sempre tenuto ben saldo a terra, da ricordi spiacevoli per crearne altri più piacevoli.

Dopo aver rassettato l'abitazione, Louis portò il riccio in una boulangerie, la sua preferita di Saint Paul, per fargli assaggiare quel pain au chocolat che lo accompagnava dalla sua infanzia. Harry lo apprezzò a tal punto da mangiarne un secondo e Louis – da bravo nipote - si sentì in dovere di dirgli che quelli che preparava sua nonna fossero nettamente superiori: ripulì con un fazzolettino il mento sporco di cioccolato del più giovane e aggiunse «_quando la conoscerai, sarà felice di prepararli anche per te!_» prima di andare in cassa e pagarli. Salutarono Clementine con un abbraccio e partirono alla volta di Nizza per avvicinarsi all'aeroporto e visitare la città: dal finestrino della loro Jeep Harry osservava attentamente ogni dettaglio del paesaggio che li circondava così da imprimerlo nella memoria e Louis sorrideva al suo fianco perché qualcosa – il suo sguardo sognante – gli suggeriva che il riccio tra quelle campagne e quei paesini arroccati aveva lasciato anche il cuore.

Prima di immettersi nel traffico che portava in città, Louis fece una deviazione nelle vicinanze di Cagne-sur-Mer, volendo far vedere a tutti i costi il panorama mozzafiato che si osservava dal Castello Grimaldi situato a pochi minuti da quella località marittima. Nonostante la sua mole e i suoi bastioni medievali incutessero un po' di timore così come Louis ricordava fin da bambino, trascorsero l'ora successiva con lo sguardo all'insù, rivolto ai soffitti decorati: rimasero a bocca aperta quando giunsero nel salone delle feste e ammirarono il trompe-l'oel risalente al Seicento del Genovese. Poi, la loro attenzione venne catturata dalla terrazza presente sulla copertura del castello e da quel panorama incorniciato inferiormente dal coronamento smerlato.

Era un paesaggio che avevano ammirato più volte in quel fine settimana, ma sembrava che per Harry non fosse mai abbastanza: il connubio tra mare, campagna e piccoli villaggi medievali aveva il potere di calmarlo e rilassarlo.

Louis non riusciva a pensare ad altro, mentre osservava i riccioli di Harry muoversi al venticello caldo e il suo profilo affilato illuminato dai raggi solari: era appoggiato al parapetto con i gomiti, aveva lo sguardo rivolto all'orizzonte e non si era mosso neanche per un istante da quella posizione. Louis si avvicinò a lui cingendogli i fianchi e Harry sussultò per poi accarezzarsi la parte finale della schiena un po' dolorante.

«Ti fa male?» chiese preoccupato.

«Un po'...non credo che dormire sul pavimento mi abbia fatto bene. Era decisamente troppo duro per la mia schiena.»

«Era duro solo il pavimento?» ridacchiò Louis, ma l'indifferenza di Harry gli fece capire che il riccio non fosse ancora pronto per quel tipo di ironia. «Vedrai, sarà più bello quando lo faremo in un letto vero.» aggiunse, stringendo la presa sui suoi fianchi.

«Non ho detto che non sia stato bello.» ribatté l'altro, voltandosi e fronteggiandolo, con un cipiglio quasi offeso sul volto abbronzato. «È stato perfetto e non avrei mai potuto immaginare qualcosa di più bello, Lou.»

Gli lasciò tanti baci a fior di labbra, mentre accoglieva tra le sue mani grandi e anellate il viso del maggiore.

«Era questo il quinto punto della lista che non mi hai mai rivelato?» azzardò Louis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con i denti per trattenere un sorriso malizioso.

«No, non ho mai contemplato una cosa del genere.»

«Davvero?»

«Davvero.» ribadì più onesto che mai. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Perché immaginavo fosse la prima cosa a cui avresti pensato avendo uno come me al tuo fianco.» gli ammiccò, liberando completamente quel sorriso sghembo e giocherellando con il ciondolo a forma di aeroplanino che cadeva sul suo petto.

«Sei assurdo, Louis.»

«In senso positivo o negativo?» soffiò sulle sue labbra, prima di leccare il labbro inferiore, morderlo e tirarlo indietro per un istante per sfidarlo e – perché no – dargli un assaggio di quello che di lì a poco sarebbe successo.

Vide una particolare luce risplendere nei suoi occhi verdi, poi sentì le sue labbra rosse e carnose ribattere un «_decisamente positivo_» prima di baciarlo ancora e perdersi nel calore delle sue braccia.


	11. Capitolo Undici

** _ _ **

** **

Johannah era stata categorica quando, alla fine di maggio, aveva ordinato a Louis di "portare le chiappe" a Eastbourne il prima possibile. Il passo da «_ci manchi tanto, tesoro» _a «_porta anche Harry con te_» era stato così breve che Louis non aveva avuto neanche il tempo di contrattare la presenza del riccio. A niente era servito chiamare suo padre e implorarlo di farla ragionare perché «_Lou, lo sai quanto è testarda tua madre»._ E Louis lo sapeva bene perché quella testardaggine l'aveva anche lui: dopotutto, da qualcuno doveva pur averla ereditata.

Aveva trascorso i giorni precedenti a pensare a come dirlo a Harry senza spaventarlo, ma non era mai riuscito a trovare le parole adatte: non sapeva se il riccio sarebbe stato pronto a entrare nella sua caotica famiglia o se avrebbe sopportato gli occhi curiosi e le domande dei suoi genitori. Sapeva, però, che la sua famiglia non lo avrebbe mai giudicato, ma che avrebbe voluto soltanto conoscerlo, ridere e scherzare con lui. Magari, Harry sarebbe piaciuto persino a nonno Robert grazie alla loro passione per gli aerei. Eppure, c'erano così tante paure che lo trattenevano dal fargli quella semplice proposta: un paio di giorni, lui, Harry ed Eastbourne. Ogni volta che era sul punto di pronunciare quelle fatidiche parole la sua lingua si annodava, le sue guance arrossivano e lui finiva per straparlare di qualcos'altro.

Intanto, il fine settimana era arrivato, Louis non ne aveva fatto alcuna parola con Harry e suo padre gli aveva inoltrato per mail due biglietti di andata e ritorno per Eastbourne già pagati quasi a impedir loro di tirarsi indietro.

«Louis, ti prego.» mugolò Harry, ridestandolo dai suoi stessi pensieri: le labbra erano rosse per i baci che si erano scambiati fino a un istante prima e i riccioli castani sparsi per il cuscino a nascondergli gran parte del viso.

«Cazzo.» mormorò stizzito, riprendendo fiato.

Sua madre aveva il potere di incasinarlo anche quando la sua lingua lavorava contro l'apertura di Harry e il ragazzo lo pregava di entrare dentro di lui _disperatamente_ dal momento che non poteva darsi sollievo con le mani legate tra loro con quelle dannate bretelle nere. Perché Harry era tornato a Manchester la scorsa settimana e aveva messo in valigia quell'accessorio per poi consegnarlo a Louis e chiedergli con innocenza di mostrargli quali fossero quelle «_mille idee non molto eleganti»_ alle quali aveva alluso quella mattina di fine aprile. Ora quelle bretelle stringevano i polsi del riccio e facevano sì che lui si dimenasse contro la lingua umida di Louis e le lenzuola bianche per cercare piacere. Un piacere che non riusciva mai a raggiungere perché Louis si fermava sempre un attimo prima del suo orgasmo rendendolo soltanto più frustrato. Frustrato era anche Louis perché aveva Harry a sua completa disposizione e le sue elucubrazioni mentali non riuscivano proprio ad abbandonare la sua mente.

«Lou, slegami.»

«C-cosa?»

«Ho detto di slegarmi.»

«N-no, aspetta.» balbettò, mentre la mano destra andava a massaggiare il suo stesso membro tentando di non perdere il suo principio di erezione. «Ci sono.»

«No, Lou...non ci sei.» ribatté Harry, voltando il capo e incontrando il suo sguardo con severità. «Non voglio fare l'amore con te se tu non ci sei con il cuore e con la mente.»

Louis sospirò, grato di avere quel ragazzo meraviglioso per sé perché era vero che non fosse con lui e non voleva che quell'atto si trasformasse in semplice sesso dal momento che tra loro due non era mai stato così: tra loro c'era passione, voglia di scoprirsi, desiderio, amore. Annuì e seguì il suo ordine, andando a slegare il nodo che aveva fatto alle bretelle prima di lasciare due baci sulla pelle arrossata dei polsi sottili dell'altro.

«Cosa c'è che non va?» chiese Harry, legando i ricci in un bun disordinato, mentre copriva i loro corpi nudi con un sottile lenzuolo.

«Niente, sono soltanto un po' distratto oggi.»

«Non ci credo.» Si imbronciò come un bambino al quale era stato tolto il suo gioco preferito. «Sei strano da quando sono tornato da Manchester...ti sei stancato di me?»

«No, assolutamente no.» si affrettò a rispondere, mentre si avvicinava al suo corpo e gli accarezzava un braccio delicatamente, tracciando distrattamente i contorni definiti dei suoi tatuaggi. «Non potrei mai stancarmi di te, Harry.»

Lo amava. Come avrebbe potuto stancarsi di lui? Non era colpa del riccio se la telefonata di sua madre e l'inizio di quelle elucubrazioni mentali erano coincise con il suo ritorno a Londra. La colpa era soltanto di Louis che non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di fargli quella semplice richiesta. Eppure, anni prima, portare Ian a Eastbourne non era stato così difficile. Anzi, era stato proprio Ian il primo a voler conoscere la sua famiglia: aveva anche regalato dei fiori per sua madre e sua nonna e, nonostante l'imbarazzo iniziale, si era rivelata una bella giornata. Tuttavia, Harry non era Ian. E per fortuna, perché l'amore che pensava di provare per l'_avvocato delle cause perse_ si era rivelato del semplice affetto e l'amore vero, quello puro, lo provava soltanto per Harry. Harry che era sempre da amare, da proteggere - anche dalla sua stessa famiglia - e da sfiorare come se fosse il fiore più delicato e prezioso al mondo.

«Allora cosa c'è?» lo incalzò il riccio. «È ancora per quella notte? Sto bene. Lo psicologo dice che stiamo compiendo passi avanti e che non devi preoccuparti perché penso di saper fronteggiare un'altra crisi e -»

«Harry, no.» Lo interruppe categorico perché gli faceva male percepire quella disperazione nella voce del suo ragazzo. «_Ma Lune_, non c'entra niente quella notte. Mi fido di te, ricordi? So che vuoi stare bene, che stiamo bene entrambi.» Le sue mani carezzavano la pelle lievemente abbronzata di Harry e nel frattempo quietavano anche le sue preoccupazioni. «Quando eri a Manchester, ha chiamato mia madre.»

Harry si accigliò. «Hai ricevuto qualche brutta notizia? Margot sta male?»

«No, no.» rispose, abbozzando un sorriso rassicurante. «È che si è messa in testa di volerti conoscere.»

Il cipiglio di Harry si distese a favore di un'espressione sorpresa: la luce rossiccia del tramonto che penetrava dalle finestre della camera metteva in risalto gli occhi verdi sulla sua lieve abbronzatura. Se Louis non fosse stato tanto impegnato a comprendere la sua reazione, gli avrebbe ripetuto fino a non aver più voce quanto fosse bello in quel momento. Invece, si ritrovò a dover ascoltare un semplice «_oh»_.

«Oh?»

«Beh, ne sono lusingato.»

«Quindi non sarebbe un problema per te conoscere la mia rumorosa famiglia?»

«N-no, sempre che a te vada bene.» Louis annuì frettolosamente, mentre il petto si alleggeriva di quel carico: non gli sembrava vero che Harry avesse accettato al primo tentativo. «Quando dovrebbero venire a trovarti?»

«In realtà, mamma ci ha invitato ad andare a Eastbourne per un paio di giorni...insomma, non c'è molto da vedere. Però, c'è un posto che fa il gelato più buono di quello di Wendy. Il lungomare è pieno di locali carini e il Pier offre una vista spettacolare al tramonto. Il mare è troppo freddo e la sabbia non è bianca come quella della Costa Azzurra, ma è casa.»

Harry gli sorrise mostrando la fossetta più marcata sulla guancia sinistra e Louis lo imitò prima di lasciargli un bacio sul mento e poi un altro all'angolo della bocca perché – al diavolo tutte le sue elucubrazioni – Harry era felice di conoscere la sua famiglia, persino di andare a Eastbourne. 

«Quando?»

«Dopodomani.» sussurrò e forse Louis aveva esultato precipitosamente perché Harry si mise subito a sedere, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un incubo.

_«Dopodomani?» _boccheggiò, mentre le sue mani scioglievano il bun e si infilavano tra i capelli in un gesto che ripeteva sempre quando era nervoso.

Louis gli prese le mani nelle sue e cominciò a muovere il pollice sul loro dorso per farlo rilassare, mentre il riccio lo guardava supplichevole.

«Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, ma avevo paura che reagissi così.» gli confessò con la voce che tremava. «So che il preavviso è inesistente, ma non devi preoccuparti. Mamma è emozionata all'idea di conoscerti, Margot ha cominciato a cucinare da oggi e mio padre e mio nonno stanno assistendo inermi alla loro follia, ma anche loro muoiono dalla voglia di vederti. Soprattutto mio padre perché, finalmente, avrà qualcuno con cui parlare dei Fleetwood Back.»

«_Mac_, Louis. Fleetwood Mac.» lo corresse Harry e Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di fare spallucce. «E se non dovessi piacergli?»

«Piaci a me e per loro sarà sufficiente.» Louis abbozzò un sorriso, prima di lasciare un bacio sulla punta del naso che il più giovane arricciò. «E poi, mia nonna è già pazza di te, ricordi?»

«Non lo so, Lou.»

«Anche io ho conosciuto tua mamma e Will...è andato tutto bene, no? Andrà bene anche con la mia famiglia e ti adoreranno.»

«Ma tu sei tu, Louis. Sei solare, socievole e quando sorridi illumini il mondo intero: le persone non possono fare a meno di amarti...» esitò prima di sospirare mestamente ancora una volta e aggiungere «...io non sono come te».

«Tu sei Harry e quando sorridi illumini il _mio _di mondo.» Harry sbuffò al tono lezioso con cui Louis aveva pronunciato quelle parole, ma il maggiore non demorse. «Permetti loro di conoscerti, amarti poi sarà naturale.»

_Come è stato per me._

Harry sospirò prima di pronunciare un «okay» incerto. «E Leo?»

«Potremmo portarlo con noi oppure lasciarlo a Niall.»

«Con noi.» replicò presto Harry, che aveva già cominciato a imbronciarsi all'idea di lasciarlo nel suo appartamento con l'irlandese: al ritorno da Saint Paul aveva detto che quel gattino gli era mancato più di quanto pensasse.

«Ottimo, quindi è tutto okay?»

_«Oui_.»

«Ehi, il francese è soltanto mio.» ribatté Louis, ora più tranquillo dal momento che il riccio sorrideva e sembrava più sciolto. 

«Sì?»

«Sì, è l'unica arma che ho per sedurti.»

«Unica?» I palmi di Harry cominciarono a scendere lentamente lungo la schiena del maggiore prima di arrivare alle natiche sode e stringerle, provocandogli un sussulto. «E questo?»

«Questo mi è stato gentilmente donato da Madre Natura, Harold.» ribatté solenne. «Il francese è quel qualcosa in più che mi permette di averti sempre pronto per me.»

«Sempre.» ripeté il più giovane sulle sue labbra prima di catturare in un bacio languido il suo respiro e incontrare la sua lingua avvolgendola con la propria. «E il tuo francese è solo per me?»

«È sempre stato solo per te, _mon petit.»_ pronunciò sincero, respirando a fatica sulla sua bocca rossa, perché Ian aveva sempre odiato quella lingua e roteava gli occhi all'indietro quando Louis lo parlava con la sua famiglia. 

«E le bretelle?»

«Anche queste sono solo per te.»

«Possiamo riprovarci ancora?» chiese, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e porgendogli quella stoffa elastica nera.

«Tutte le volte che vuoi, _chéri_.»

«Ora, allora.»

Louis non impiegò molto a intrecciare nuovamente quelle bretelle intorno ai polsi di Harry, mentre quest'ultimo lasciava sul suo petto morsi e baci bagnati, andando a contornare con la punta della lingua la pelle rosea dei capezzoli. Quando terminò il nodo, Louis si assicurò che tra la stoffa e la pelle del più piccolo ci fosse dello spazio perché lui era l'unico a poter lasciare segni sul suo corpo con i suoi baci e i suoi morsi giocosi. Fece per sistemarsi tra le gambe di Harry, ma quest'ultimo scosse la testa e scese sul suo petto fino a raggiungere il suo membro già eretto: non si aiutò con le mani perché erano legate, ma con le labbra che si strinsero possessive sulla punta arrossata inglobò l'intera asta per lubrificarla con la lingua che si muoveva sapiente sulla pelle vellutata. Louis gli permise soltanto qualche affondo, perché il desiderio di possedere Harry in quel modo – con le mani legate e completamente in balia delle sue carezze – era più forte persino del suo piacere personale. Per questo, sfiorando la guancia dell'altro, lo invitò ad allontanarsi e a posizionarsi a pancia in giù sul materasso con le mani legate oltre il capo. Harry gemette quando Louis strinse le sue natiche e le allargò per far scorrere tra loro la sua lingua piatta e poi farsi strada nella sua apertura, dove abbatté facilmente il primo anello di muscoli con movimenti ben studiati della lingua e delle dita. L'intero corpo di Harry tremava a quel piacere che soltanto Louis era in grado di provocare in lui: sembrava sgretolarlo e poi ricomporlo grazie alle sue carezze ogni volta. E lo fece ancora, mentre spingeva le dita verso il suo punto più sensibile e i suoi denti mordevano la pelle diafana del suo fondoschiena: si fermò soltanto quando Harry mugolò il suo nome, pregandolo di entrare in lui perché «_non ce la faccio più, Lou, ti voglio dentro di me_».

E ancora una volta, Louis eseguì i suoi ordini e si avvicinò al suo viso per baciarlo prima di afferrare i suoi fianchi e spingerli verso di lui per allineare la sua erezione pulsante alla sua apertura. Il maggiore si lasciò andare ai mille brividi che il contatto tra la sua punta ben lubrificata e l'apertura stretta di Harry provocò, prima di spingersi più a fondo e percepire un calore piacevole sprigionarsi nel suo basso ventre e diffondersi in ogni lembo del suo corpo. Harry liberava gemiti e leggeri sospiri quando Louis toccava il suo punto più sensibile e ricercava le sue labbra quando il maggiore si chinava sulla sua schiena per lasciarvi baci e morsi: sapeva che il riccio amasse quella posizione perché qualche giorno prima gli aveva confessato che percepire il suo corpo sul proprio lo faceva sentire al sicuro, protetto. E per Louis quella era musica per le sue orecchie: saperlo al sicuro - sapere che il riccio si sentiva libero di essere se stesso, di gemere, di dimenarsi e di non pensare ad altro - lo rendeva orgoglioso perché significava che Harry si fidava di lui. Quel pensiero, che tornò a bussare alla sua mente, lo spinse a intensificare gli affondi dal momento che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto e a lasciargli un ultimo morso giocoso sulla spalla prima di intrecciare le dita alle sue contro il materasso e muovere il bacino più velocemente. Poi, tutto divenne confuso o più chiaro - Louis non ne era certo in quel momento – perché i loro gemiti divennero più rumorosi e i loro movimenti più sconnessi: una mano lavorava velocemente per slegare i polsi del minore e l'altra sul suo membro per amplificare il piacere che Harry stava già vivendo fino a portarlo all'orgasmo con un'ultima stoccata. Louis si riversò in fiotti caldi nelle carni di Harry liberando un gemito più forte capace di sovrastare il respiro ansimante dell'altro, che cominciò a muovere il bacino facendo pressione sul materasso ora che le sue mani erano libere per assecondare l'ondata di piacere che aveva investito il maggiore. Soltanto dopo alcuni minuti, Harry si voltò tra le sue braccia e lo fece sistemare tra le sue gambe, dando al maggiore la possibilità di vedere sul suo viso i segni di quel piacere che aveva sconvolto entrambi: gli occhi lucidi e più trasparenti che mai, le guance arrossate e la bocca gonfia che fino a pochi minuti prima era stata intorno al suo membro pulsante. Louis impazziva al solo pensiero e aveva voglia di ricominciare tutto dall'inizio.

«Grazie, Lou. È stata una delle cose più eccitanti che abbiamo mai fatto.» sussurrò Harry, prima di allacciare le braccia intorno al suo torace.

Louis ridacchiò perché non avrebbe mai pensato di dover ringraziare un paio di bretelle in vita sua: di certo, a diciotto anni, non lo avevano reso più popolare al liceo. Eppure, sette anni dopo, era grazie a quella stoffa nera se Harry si era concesso ancora a lui, se aveva vissuto uno degli orgasmi più belli della sua vita e se ora il riccio lo abbracciava in quel modo per non lasciarlo più andare. Per questo, sorrise prima di aggiungere furbescamente «credo che le bretelle siano tornate di moda, Harold...dovremmo usarle più spesso».

*

«Tomlinson!»

Louis sobbalzò e per un soffio non rovesciò il suo tè nero sul costoso computer della _Thousand Hearts Fondation_. Al suo posto avrebbe battezzato volentieri la sua camicia nuova con quel liquido scuro, nonostante gliela avesse regalata Harry perché «_voglio sbottonartela anche io così come fai tu con le mie_». E Louis non aveva saputo dire di no. Comunque, alzò lo sguardo verso l'entrata della sala riunioni e non si sorprese quando vide un uomo sulla cinquantina che aveva imparato a conoscere bene negli ultimi mesi.

«Capo.» lo salutò con un sorriso.

Ben Orwell entrò di gran carriera e si accomodò al suo fianco dal momento che di lì a poco si sarebbe tenuta la solita riunione durante la quale si faceva il punto della situazione su tutti i progetti in corso alla fondazione. Louis passò il fascicolo della scuola di Haiti all'altro e si gustò la sua espressione soddisfatta perché il crono-programma era rispettato, nuovi fondi fremevano per essere investiti in arredi e materiali per gli alunni e c'era stata una buona risposta della popolazione locale.

«Mi sembra che sia tutto a posto, giusto?» chiese, grattandosi la barba grigia che gli velava la mascella.

«Tutto nella norma.» rispose Louis, avvicinandosi all'uomo. «Mark mi ha raccontato che c'è molto entusiasmo da parte dei bambini e dei genitori.» aggiunse, riferendosi allo stagista che lo aveva sostituito nel sopralluogo a Port-au-Prince.

«Avresti potuto vederlo con i tuoi occhi.» gli ricordò Ben perché alla fine non aveva ancora superato il fatto che Louis non fosse partito. «Non avrei avuto alcun dubbio con te lì.»

Il ragazzo sospirò mestamente perché non avrebbe mai voluto deluderlo, eppure in qualche modo ci era riuscito.

«Non devi averne neanche con Mark. È un ragazzo in gamba e dobbiamo fidarci di lui.» ribatté subito, dicendo soltanto la verità. «Mi dispiace averti deluso e non essere partito, ma il mio fidanzato aveva la priorità in quel momento.»

«Lo so, Louis.» lo rassicurò Ben. «Avrei voluto che fossi lì e mi sarei fidato del tuo operato senza preoccupazioni, è vero. Ma non potevo chiederti tanto.» Scosse la testa, rivelando poi un sorriso quasi amaro. «Non posso mettermi nei tuoi panni perché io non ho una moglie o altre priorità al di fuori della _Thousand Hearts_, ma posso capire perché tu abbia rinunciato e va bene così. Rimani sempre un ottimo dipendente.»

«Grazie, Ben.» Louis abbassò lo sguardo, arrossendo alle parole dell'altro.

Insomma, Ben era un capo piuttosto informale e alla fondazione c'erano poche regole da seguire: non dargli mai del lei, trattare i colleghi con gentilezza e abbandonare alla porta qualsiasi preoccupazione o faccia triste. In quel clima di serenità e cordialità, Ben era convinto che i suoi dipendenti dessero il meglio e che fosse più facile aiutare il prossimo dal momento che la fondazione si occupava prettamente di quest'ultimo aspetto. E aveva ragione perché se la _Thousand Hearts Foundation_ era tra le organizzazioni no profit più importanti del Regno Unito era anche grazie alla politica che Ben e i suoi dipendenti seguivano e mettevano in atto ogni giorno. Eppure, era la prima volta che Ben gli parlava in quel modo, come se fosse un fratello maggiore, e Louis semplicemente non era abituato a quella nuova circostanza.

«Non vergognarti.» ridacchiò Ben, mentre sistemava i fogli sul grande tavolo di vetro e notava l'imbarazzo dell'altro. «Hai un cuore, Louis. Le tue emozioni sono ciò che ti portano a prenderti cura del prossimo – che sia il tuo fidanzato o chiunque altro - al massimo delle tue possibilità e ciò che ti rendono umano. È per questo che ti ho scelto mesi fa e quel tuo essere così appassionato e devoto alla causa mi ha ricordato un po' me stesso quando ero giovane.»

«Sei stato giovane anche tu, quindi?» scherzò Louis, sistemandosi la frangia morbida sulla fronte.

«Ah-ah. Ricordami di scalarti questa battuta dal tuo stipendio!» rispose Ben, ridacchiando. «Comunque, mi aspetto che tu ci sia all'inaugurazione, Louis. Senza se e senza ma.» aggiunse con tono più severo.

Louis annuì, raddrizzando la schiena e sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia in allerta. _Senza se e senza ma_ questa volta sarebbe partito per Haiti: lo doveva a Ben, alla fondazione e ai bambini del luogo. Lo doveva soprattutto a se stesso perché si meritava di vedere con i propri occhi ciò che la fondazione era riuscita a fare con il suo aiuto e le sue capacità. Annuì e non disse altro perché erano le tre in punto e i suoi colleghi cominciavano a entrare nella sala riunioni rivolgendogli un sorriso o scambiando con lui un fugace _ciao. _Relegò il pensiero della partenza e la possibile reazione di Harry in un angolo remoto della sua mente e la riunione iniziò.

*

Sabato mattina con il suo zaino di pelle sulle spalle Louis continuava a ripetersi che Harry sarebbe arrivato da un momento all'altro svoltando l'angolo e sorridendogli timidamente come soltanto lui soleva fare.

Tuttavia, i minuti passavano, lo zaino cominciava a pesare e non riconosceva alcun volto familiare tra i passanti all'ingresso della Victoria Station. Louis sbuffò, sempre più certo che avrebbe dovuto fare di testa sua e andare a prendere Harry prima di dirigersi alla stazione quella mattina: Niall, invece, spalleggiato dal più piccolo, aveva insistito affinché Harry raggiungesse da solo quel luogo ricordandogli che avrebbe dovuto lasciargli più libertà e che non fosse più un bambino. Dal momento che Harry aveva annuito a quelle ultime parole, aveva ceduto e si era lasciato convincere dal suo migliore amico la sera precedente. Tuttavia, il riccio era in ritardo – e lui non lo era mai – e il loro treno sarebbe partito tra dieci minuti dal _binario 16_. Louis calciò un sassolino con il piede destro prima di trasalire per la suoneria del suo cellulare: leggendo il nome del mittente, non poté fare a meno di agitarsi sempre di più.

«Dimmi che stai correndo verso la stazione, altrimenti perderemo il treno.» esordì teso Louis.

_«È proprio per questo che ti ho chiamato.» _ribatté l'altro più paziente del solito. «_Non vengo più, Lou.»_

«Che significa che non vieni più?»

Harry si affrettò a spiegargli con la precisione di un medico di aver trascorso la notte in preda al mal di stomaco e al vomito: era stanco, doveva idratarsi e non era certo di poter intraprendere un viaggio di tre ore in treno. Alla delusione che Louis inizialmente aveva provato si sostituì subito un forte senso di preoccupazione: immaginare Harry malato e da solo nel suo appartamento gli faceva pensare che avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui. Al diavolo Eastbourne e la curiosità di sua madre, la salute di Harry era decisamente più importante.

«Dammi dieci minuti e sono da te.» disse risoluto. «Chiamo mia madre e le dico che non partiamo più.»

_«No, Lou. Non sarebbe giusto.»_

«E lasciarti da solo quando sei malato lo è?»

_«Non sono solo, c'è Niall a casa ed è un medico. Chi meglio di lui può curarmi?»_

«Sei sicuro?»

_«Sicuro.» _affermò con distacco. «_Ora vai al binario, altrimenti perderai davvero il tuo treno.»_

«Mi dispiace, Harry.» sospirò, cominciando a incamminarsi all'interno della stazione. «Mi piaceva l'idea di noi due a Eastbourne.»

E forse non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a sua madre, ma l'idea di trascorrere il fine settimana a casa sua con Harry gli era sembrata più piacevole quando il riccio aveva risposto positivamente al suo invito. In quei giorni aveva immaginato sua madre stringere in uno dei suoi caldi abbracci il suo ragazzo, suo padre parlargli dei loro gruppi preferiti e persino suo nonno raccontargli gli aneddoti di quando era un pilota di linea. Il suo cuore, poi, aveva saltato un battito immaginando di entrare in cucina e trovare il riccio sporco di farina in viso accanto a sua nonna Margot intenta a preparare la pasta sfoglia per i _pain au chocolat_.

_«Anche a me, Lou. Però, questo virus non mi lascia in pace.»_

Louis si affrettò a fargli qualche raccomandazione prima di entrare nel suo vagone e salutarlo con la promessa di chiamarlo più tardi per ricevere degli aggiornamenti sulle sue condizioni. Harry, d'altra parte, sembrava non vedere l'ora di terminare quella telefonata, stanco di tutti i suoi avvertimenti da ragazzo apprensivo. E fu quello a tradirlo, a insinuare il dubbio tra le poche certezze di Louis, a fargli pensare che forse quel mal di stomaco non fosse soltanto un normale mal di stomaco. Perché, quando Harry era malato, non evitava mai di far notare a Louis quanto gli piacesse essere coccolato e sentirsi al centro delle sue attenzioni: era lui a chiamarlo quando il mal di testa si faceva più intenso affinché le piccole dita di Louis gli massaggiassero le tempie, era lui a implorargli di spalmare sul suo petto glabro la pomata balsamica quando aveva il raffreddore, era lui a pregarlo di accompagnarlo dal dottore quando ne aveva bisogno perché quegli ambienti bianchi e sterili non gli erano mai piaciuti. E ora? Ora rifiutava il suo aiuto in tutti i modi. Per questo, con la delusione che cominciava ad ardere nel suo petto, fece l'unica cosa che avrebbe confermato o meno la sua ipotesi.

«Sta fingendo, vero?»

Un sospiro, soltanto un sospiro rilasciato flebilmente da Niall, fu tutto ciò che servì a Louis per capire quanto le sue ipotesi fossero veritiere.

_«Cerca di capirlo, Lou.»_

«Cosa dovrei capire?» sbottò l'altro, facendo sussultare una signora anziana seduta qualche metro più in là. «Ha finto di essere malato per non accompagnarmi dai miei...doveva soltanto conoscerli, non chieder loro la mia mano.»

«_Lo so, hai ragione ma _-»

«Non voglio avere ragione, Niall. Vorrei soltanto che per una volta non fosse tutto così dannatamente difficile.»

«_Lo sapevi, però, che sarebbe stata dura_.» ribatté e Louis lo immaginò con le braccia incrociate al petto e la sua espressione da "_te lo avevo detto" stampata _sul viso arrossato. «_Per lui è difficile affrontare questo incontro: lo vede come un esame, capisci? Un esame che non può fare a meno di fallire dal momento che deve aver a che fare con altre persone, con i suoi sentimenti e non con la matematica, la statistica e qualche altra diavoleria_.»

«Perché? Perché non me lo ha confessato l'altro giorno?»

«_Perché non voleva deluderti, Lou_.» rispose Niall dolcemente. «_Tu sei il miglior ragazzo che Harry avrebbe mai potuto immaginare per se stesso: sei affettuoso, sei comprensivo, cerchi sempre di fare qualsiasi cosa per farlo stare bene. E lui? Lui si sforza di essere come te, ma l'altra parte di sé vince sempre nei momenti di debolezza. E in quel momento, quando gli hai chiesto di andare a Eastbourne, lui ti ha detto sì perché non voleva essere un cattivo ragazzo per te. Voleva semplicemente supportarti così come tu fai con lui. Voleva essere come te.»_

«Ma lui non è me. Lui è -»

_«Lui è Harry ed è diverso da te. E per questo ha la costante paura di deluderti e che tu possa scappare via.»_

«È stato lui questa volta a scappare da me, Niall.»

_«È scappato soltanto dall'eventuale giudizio della tua famiglia, non da te.» _ribatté, ammorbidendo la sua voce. «_Si è sentito sotto pressione e ha mandato tutto al diavolo.»_

«Te le ha dette lui queste cose?» Louis aveva quasi paura ad ascoltare la risposta: se da una parte il fatto che il riccio si aprisse con Niall lo rassicurava, dall'altra il fatto che non riuscisse ad aprirsi con lui nello stesso modo lo considerava un proprio fallimento. «Sii sincero.»

«_Le ho immaginate, Lou_.» rispose e Louis non si tranquillizzò affatto perché voleva dire soltanto una cosa, ossia che non conosceva Harry così come pensava. «_Lo conosco da anni e questo è il suo modus operandi: quando è sotto pressione, manda al diavolo ogni responsabilità e si rinchiude nel suo mondo, in cui si sente al sicuro.»_

Eppure, fino a qualche ora prima era Louis il posto sicuro di Harry.

Louis annuì mestamente prima di confessare «sono tutti già innamorati di Harry a casa mia perché era da anni che non mi vedevano così felice. Ora cosa dico a mia madre?»

_«La verità, Lou.»_

La verità era che Louis stava tremando di paura tanto quanto Harry, ma lui aveva avuto il coraggio di rimanere. Il riccio, invece, era scappato nel modo più vile nascondendosi dietro una bugia.

«E devo anche spiegarle perché tre settimane fa siamo finiti a Saint Paul dal momento che Clementine ha fatto la spia con lei.» sbuffò, pensando a quanto sua nonna fosse stata ingenua nel lasciare che le due parlassero al telefono qualche giorno prima. «Voglio morire, Niall.»

«_Quanto sei melodrammatico!_» 

«Una delle mie migliori qualità.» si sforzò di sorridere, ma il suo pensiero volò automaticamente al riccio che ora era sotto le coperte del suo letto ignaro di quanto lo avesse ferito. «Per lo meno, io sono onesto e non mi fingo malato per evitare di conoscere i genitori del mio ragazzo.»

Niall soffocò un lamento prima di proporgli _«perché non ne parli con lui? Sai che io non voglio dover scegliere da che parte stare, quindi prima chiarite questo malinteso, prima tutto tornerà alla normalità!»._

«Meglio di no per il momento. Se dovessi parlarci ora, direi cose di cui potrei pentirmi domani.» ribatté, incrociando lo sguardo infuocato di quella signora che ormai sembrava averlo preso di mira. «Ora devo lasciarti: una signora mi sta lanciando sguardi di fuoco da quando sono salito sul treno e temo che da un momento all'altro possa incenerire il mio cellulare.»

«_Scrivimi quando arrivi, Lou_.» si fece promettere prima di aggiungere «_e goditi il fine settimana con la tua famiglia: sono sicuro che Harry si accorgerà presto del casino che ha combinato e farà il possibile per scusarsi_».

Louis sbuffò prima di salutarlo e appoggiare stancamente la sua fronte al finestrino freddo del treno: difficilmente Harry chiedeva scusa, difficilmente si apriva riguardo ai suoi sentimenti, difficilmente comunicava a Louis cosa realmente provasse. Stare con Harry era difficile e Louis lo aveva capito fin da quel ventotto aprile o forse anche prima: eppure, nonostante i tanti ostacoli che entrambi dovevano superare quotidianamente, se avesse dovuto scegliere tra restare e andare via Louis avrebbe scelto sempre la prima opzione. E fino a quel momento, pensava che Harry non avrebbe tentennato e che avrebbe scelto di rimanere al suo fianco. Evidentemente, non era così.

_Lo sapevi che sarebbe stata dura, _aveva detto Niall.

Lo sapeva, era vero. Conosceva Harry, il suo carattere scontroso quando la realtà non rispecchiava il suo volere, le sue difficoltà quotidiane nella socializzazione o nell'accettare eventi improvvisi che avrebbero potuto scombinare i suoi programmi, i suoi rituali e le sue abitudini che intrappolavano le sue giornate. Eppure, negli ultimi mesi, Louis aveva visto tanti miglioramenti in lui e nel suo rapporto con tutto ciò che era diverso o nuovo dalla sua normalità: forse, era stato troppo speranzoso nel credere che Harry avrebbe accettato quei cambiamenti così repentini. Forse, Louis era soltanto uno sciocco romantico nel credere che l'amore sistemasse ogni cosa. Poteva l'amore guarire l'anima ferita di Harry? Poteva fargli vedere quanto il mondo fosse bello al di fuori delle mura che lui stesso aveva costruito? Poteva spingerlo a smussare i lati spigolosi del suo essere, gli stessi che lo trattenevano dal vivere per davvero? Louis aveva creduto che l'amore potesse farlo per davvero. Ora non ne era così certo.

Trascorse l'intera durata del viaggio con lo sguardo rivolto al di là del finestrino, giocherellando con la frangia che ricadeva morbida sulla sua fronte o con l'orlo della manica della t-shirt bianca che indossava. Conosceva a memoria i centri e le stazioni che attraversavano e man mano che si avvicinava a quella ridente cittadina costiera, Louis non poteva che sentirsi rincuorato. Tornare a casa, lì dove si sentiva amato, lo faceva sempre stare bene. Inoltre, più distanza poneva tra sé e Londra, più sperava di non soffrire. Tuttavia, quando arrivò in città e vide lo sguardo curioso di suo padre cercarlo tra la folla in stazione, soffrì maggiormente perché quel giorno avrebbe dovuto affrontare non solo la propria delusione, ma anche quella della sua famiglia.

Ethan lo accolse tra le sue braccia forti con il suo solito sorriso da Peter Pan e gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli lisci prima di esclamare eccitato «allora, dov'è Harry?»

Louis sospirò, cercando in tutti i modi di non incontrare quegli occhi castani così diversi dai suoi, ma che sembravano saperlo leggere alla perfezione.

«Papà, i-io...» e non sapeva proprio come giustificare quella assenza senza sentirsi un completo fallimento su tutta la linea. «...ecco, ci sono stati dei cambiamenti dell'ultimo minuto e...»

Suo padre sorrise, camuffando la sua espressione confusa davanti alle non-spiegazioni di suo figlio. «Sai una cosa, Lou? Non importa.»

E Louis adorava quell'aspetto di suo padre quando si trattava dei suoi sentimenti: nonostante avesse venticinque anni suonati, Ethan cercava sempre di proteggerlo. Era protettiva anche sua madre, ma lei non avrebbe mai lasciato correre pochi istanti prima: avrebbe fatto domande su domande fino a quando Louis, esasperato, non le avrebbe raccontato tutta la verità. Suo padre era decisamente più discreto e, anche se non era di molte parole quando si trattava delle relazioni di Louis perché credeva che nessuno fosse all'altezza di suo figlio, gli era accanto in altri modi. A volte, uno sguardo o un abbraccio erano più eloquenti di mille parole.

Ethan sfilò dalle spalle di Louis lo zaino e le avvolse con un braccio, mentre lo guidava verso l'automobile parlando di quanto fosse affollata la città ora che giugno era arrivato e del pranzo succulento che li avrebbe aspettati una volta tornati a casa. Louis sorrise per la prima volta quel giorno quando suo padre inserì un vecchio cd di musica pop allo stereo dell'automobile invece dei suoi amati Fleetwood Mac e pensò che forse Niall aveva ragione: doveva mettere da parte Harry e godersi il fine settimana con la sua famiglia.

*

Niall sbuffò, vedendo le sue uova bruciacchiate nella padella. Occuparsi dei problemi di cuore dei suoi migliori amici non faceva bene né a se stesso né alla sua colazione. Era possibile che quei due non riuscivano a stare senza drammi per trenta giorni consecutivi? Scosse la testa non riuscendo a comprenderli fino in fondo perché lui e Lisa avevano una relazione davvero poco movimentata, quasi noiosa se comparata alla loro. _La normalità è decisamente sottovalutata per quelle mine vaganti che sono Harry e Louis_, pensò Niall prendendo una nuova padella dal momento che non voleva impegnarsi a lavare quella sporca: magari, non appena Harry fosse uscito dalla sua stanza l'avrebbe lavata proprio lui.

Harry che doveva essere su un treno insieme al suo ragazzo in direzione sud-est verso la ridente cittadina di Eastbourne e non sotto le coperte a vergognarsi per l'atteggiamento e per la viltà che aveva dimostrato.

Per questo, facendo le veci di Anne, decise di spalancare la porta della sua camera e osservare con gli occhi cilestrini ridotti a due fessure il più giovane, che d'un tratto si imbronciò e strinse più forte Leo al suo petto quasi per proteggersi dall'irlandese. 

«Niall, che ci fai in camera mia con una padella in mano?» chiese e Leo miagolò, dandogli manforte.

Niall lasciò correre lo sguardo sulla sua mano e soltanto in quel momento si accorse di aver portato con sé la padella. La lasciò sulla scrivania prima di scuotere la testa e borbottare qualcosa che assomigliava tanto a un «_quei due mi faranno finire in manicomio»._

«Evidentemente mi sono dimenticato di lasciarla in cucina perché tu e Louis avete interrotto persino la mia colazione con i vostri drammi.»

«I-io...» il riccio balbettò e Niall ebbe il tempo di osservarlo a fondo e notare che le bugie lo avessero trasformato in un vero disastro: insomma, nessuno era perfetto al mattino, ma le occhiaie scure, gli occhi spenti e i capelli che assomigliavano a un nido di rondini la dicevano lunga sulla nottata tormentata che aveva appena trascorso.

«Tu, Harry, sei un codardo.» concluse l'irlandese e l'altro sospirò mestamente, abbassando lo sguardo verso il batuffolo di cotone che aveva tra le braccia. «Fingerti malato per non andare a Eastbourne...davvero? Ma quanti anni hai?»

«Non ho finto, sto male per davvero.»

«E cosa avresti? Misura bene le tue parole perché sono un medico e qualcosa so.»

«Ho un virus...mal di stomaco, vomito e chissà cos'altro.»

«Non è vero.» Lo ammonì Niall con sguardo severo. «Te lo dico io cos'hai: paura, paura e paura.»

«E anche se l'avessi? Cosa ci sarebbe di male? Non sono un automa come tutti pensano, anche io sono umano e ho delle paure.» sbottò Harry, sistemandosi meglio sul letto e lasciando andare Leo che comunque non si spostò dal suo grembo: quel gatto sembrava aver capito che il ragazzo aveva bisogno di lui anche in quel momento.

«Non c'è niente di male ad aver paura o ad avere delle incertezze, Harry.» Niall si preoccupò di suonare più comprensivo e si sedette sul bordo del suo letto. «Ma tu hai mentito.»

«Era l'unica cosa da fare.»

«No, avresti potuto parlarne con Louis. Ci teneva molto a portarti a casa sua anche se l'idea spaventava anche lui. Tiene tantissimo a te.»

_È innamorato di te, _pensò.

«L'ho fatto, gliene ho parlato e lui mi ha rassicurato. Ed era così felice quando ho accettato di andare con lui a Eastbourne, poi abbiamo fatto l'amore ed è stata una delle cose più belle al mondo.» Niall fece una smorfia di disgusto perché quei dettagli avrebbe preferito evitarli. «Non appena lui è tornato nel suo appartamento, i dubbi hanno cominciato di nuovo a tormentarmi. Come facevo a confessargli ancora una volta le mie paure? Sai quanto è bello Louis quando sorride. Avrei rovinato tutto, lo avrei...»

«...deluso.»

«Già.»

«Lo hai fatto comunque, Harry. Louis ha capito subito che stavi fingendo.» Il riccio alzò all'improvviso il capo nella sua direzione e lo guardò dispiaciuto. «Non credo che questa volta te la caverai con delle semplici scuse.»

«È grave, vero? Quello che ho fatto...è inqualificabile.»

«Lo è. Louis c'è sempre per te e per una volta in cui tu dovevi esserci per lui sei scappato via. Per cosa? Perché avevi paura del giudizio della sua famiglia?»

«Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Presentarmi a sua madre e suo padre e dire loro "_salve, sono Harry Styles, sono un Asperger e mi faccio scopare da vostro figlio?"»_

«Dio santo, Harry. No, assolutamente no.» Niall si stropicciò il viso con i palmi delle mani: la sua giornata era iniziata da un paio d'ore e già aveva messo a dura prova la sua resistenza. «Louis ti avrebbe presentato come il suo ragazzo, avresti parlato del più e del meno con la sua famiglia e poi ti avrebbe portato a far conoscere la città.»

«Non lo so fare, Niall.»

«Cosa?»

«Il perfetto fidanzato. Quello che porta dei fiori o dei cioccolatini alle madri, quello che intrattiene conversazioni di un certo spessore con i padri. Insomma, un fidanzato di cui andare fieri. Louis lo è e, infatti, non ci ho pensato due volte a farlo conoscere a mamma o a Will o a Liam. Io semplicemente non lo sono.»

«Non è vero, Harry. Se ti impegni, puoi fare tutto.» ribatté Niall, ponendo una mano sulla sua spalla per confortarlo. «Il tuo Asperger non deve essere un limite, lo sai...ci lavori su da tutta una vita e non puoi mandare al diavolo tutti i miglioramenti proprio adesso perché hai paura.»

Harry annuì, conscio che negli ultimi mesi la sua vita non dipendeva granché dalla sua sindrome. «E se non dovessi piacergli? E se dovesse essere un problema ciò che sono?»

«Non prendertela con Louis, ma loro già sanno già dell'Asperger.»

«Lo sanno?»

«Sì, da qualche settimana. Sua nonna, invece, lo sa dall'inizio.»

«E mi vogliono conoscere comunque?»

«Certo, Harry.» L'irlandese sorrise davanti alla sua espressione sorpresa. «Per la prima volta dopo anni vedono Louis in quel modo e vogliono soltanto sapere chi lo rende così insopportabilmente felice.»

«Sono io che lo rendo felice.»

«Sei proprio tu.» confermò, sperando che il riccio avesse capito che il vero limite non fosse l'Asperger ma se stesso: a Ethan e a Johannah non importava della sua sindrome perché Harry era una persona prima di ogni etichetta ed era _la_ persona di loro figlio. «E scommetto che sia anche il sesso che fate ogni giorno, ma questo non puoi dirlo a sua madre.»

Harry ridacchiò insieme a Niall, prima di passare una mano tra i capelli e sospirare «devo fare qualcosa per farmi perdonare».

«Assolutamente sì.»

«Il problema è che non so cosa.» Harry si accigliò: vedendolo in difficoltà, Niall decise di semplificargli il problema. 

«E per fortuna che nel tuo lavoro di analista sei bravo perché a risolvere i problemi della tua vita fai schifo, Harry.» Niall scosse la testa prima di aggiungere furbescamente «che ci fai ancora qui? Fatti una doccia e prepara i bagagli...hai un treno da prendere!».

*

Louis non poté fare a meno di puntare i suoi occhi stanchi sullo strofinaccio che stava utilizzando per asciugare i piatti dal momento che sua madre continuava a lanciare occhiate più eloquenti di mille parole nella sua direzione. Il ragazzo sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se avesse incontrato quello sguardo così simile al suo: quel contatto visivo avrebbe rotto il silenzio tra loro e lui sarebbe stato inondato dalle domande della donna. E non poteva permetterlo perché non avrebbe saputo giustificare l'assenza di Harry, argomento che non era stato affrontato affatto dal suo arrivo a casa.

I suoi nonni e sua madre lo avevano accolto semplicemente con un abbraccio e Louis aveva pensato che suo padre c'entrasse qualcosa: lo aveva ringraziato mentalmente e si era ripromesso di assecondarlo più spesso quando gli proponeva di ascoltare la sua musica preferita o di accompagnarlo in qualche escursione fuori porta. Louis avrebbe potuto inventare tante scusanti, ma non aveva voglia di mentire alla sua famiglia dal momento che Harry lo aveva già fatto abbastanza per entrambi.

Quindi, i suoi occhioni blu rimanevano fissi verso i piatti da asciugare e lui ogni tanto si stringeva nella t-shirt bianca che indossava quando lo sguardo di sua madre si faceva più pesante su di sé. Johannah continuava a guardarlo, a sospirare e a sfiorarlo casualmente con il solo obiettivo di portarlo all'esasperazione: non aveva metodi molto ortodossi sua madre, ma a modo suo riusciva sempre a farlo parlare.

«Chiedimi quello che devi, mamma_._»

«Non usare questo tono con me, _Lou Lou_.» Lo ammonì la donna, colpendolo giocosamente al fianco con un mestolo di legno appena lavato.

«Scusa, ma se vuoi dirmi una cosa dimmela, no? Non girarci troppo attorno.»

«E va bene!» sospirò, passandogli l'ennesimo piatto da asciugare. «Come stai?» E prima che Louis potesse risponderle con il solito "_sto bene" _lei aggiunse «e non dire "_tutto bene"_! Ti vedo stanco!».

«È perché lo sono.» concordò il ragazzo, sistemandosi la frangia morbida sulla fronte. «La scorsa notte ho dormito poco.»

«Hai preoccupazioni a lavoro?»

«No, affatto. Sono tutti fantastici alla _Thousand Hearts_ e il progetto al quale sto lavorando verrà inaugurato a luglio...»

«Davvero?» Louis annuì, arrossendo davanti all'espressione orgogliosa di sua madre. «Sono davvero felice per te, Lou. Te lo meriti.»

«Lo meritano i bambini che aiuteremo con quella scuola elementare.» la corresse, pensando a quante vite avrebbe cambiato l'istituzione di quella scuola dal momento che per chi aveva poco e niente sarebbe stata come un'altra casa o una seconda famiglia.

«Allora è per via di Harry?» azzardò Johannah, trattenendo con i denti il suo labbro inferiore.

«No!» E forse fu troppo veloce nell'affermarlo.

Un altro sospiro venne rilasciato dalle labbra carnose di sua madre. «Lou, perché Harry non ti ha accompagnato qui?»

«Semplicemente non poteva, mamma.»

E alla fine mentì perché non voleva ammettere di non essere abbastanza per sconfiggere le paure di Harry.

«Non ha a che fare con il suo...» Jay esitò, mandando in escandescenza un Louis che era già nervoso da quel mattino.

«Perché esiti? Asperger, mamma. Si chiama così, è ciò che ha Harry, ma non ciò che è perché lui non è la sua sindrome.» sputò fuori, prima di gettare lo strofinaccio sul marmo del bancone e appoggiarsi su di esso con i palmi aperti, quasi lo aiutasse a calmarsi e a respirare meglio.

Johannah lo guardò dispiaciuta, mentre una mano incontrava la schiena del ragazzo per accarezzarla, accompagnare quei respiri profondi e tranquillizzarlo. Era così suo figlio: si buttava a capofitto in ogni situazione senza valutare i pro e i contro e poi toccava agli altri rimettere insieme i cocci. Eppure, recentemente lo aveva visto diverso, più felice con quella luce particolare nei suoi occhi blu: quel giorno quella luce non c'era. C'era soltanto un velo opaco ad appannare i suoi bellissimi occhi e Johannah – sesto senso da mamma o no – scommetteva che il riccio fosse la causa di quel cambiamento repentino.

«Lou, i-io non volevo...»

«Non preoccuparti, mamma.» ribatté lui, scuotendo la testa dispiaciuto per la sua reazione. «Ho esagerato, ma sono –»

«Stanco.» concluse al suo posto. «Sei sicuro di farcela, tesoro?»

«A fare cosa?» Alzò lo sguardo dal marmo e incontrò quello più preoccupato di sua madre.

«A gestire Harry e la vostra relazione.» rispose con un filo di voce.

«Stiamo bene, okay? Ci sono alti e bassi, momenti sì e momenti decisamente no. Ma quelli ci sono in tutte le relazioni, no?» Sua madre annuì, abbozzando un sorriso. «Papà ti ha mai detto una bugia?»

Vide la donna alzare gli occhi al soffitto e Louis sorrise perché rivide se stesso in quel gesto. «Centinaia di volte, Lou.»

«E tu? Lo hai sempre perdonato?»

«Ammetto di averlo lasciato dormire sul divano un paio di volte quando eri più piccolo. Ma lui sapeva sempre come farsi perdonare alla fine.»

«Ma non erano mai bugie gravi, vero?»

«Sai com'è tuo padre: un bugiardo seriale quando si tratta di dirmi se ha davvero pagato una bolletta o portato fuori la spazzatura pur di non ammettere di non averlo fatto.» ridacchiò, provocando un sorriso sul volto di Louis prima di farsi più seria. «Harry ti ha raccontato una bugia?»

«Sì, ha preferito mentirmi invece di confessarmi la verità su come si sentisse.» spiegò Louis senza perdersi nei dettagli per non ferire anche sua madre. «Dopo tutti questi mesi e dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per lui, è triste sapere che non si fida di me al cento per cento.»

«Tesoro, non so perché o su cosa Harry ti abbia mentito ma...hai provato a metterti nei suoi panni?»

Louis esitò: ci aveva provato? Sì. Addirittura, ci era stato in quegli stessi panni quando il primo febbraio aveva conosciuto Anne o Will o quando il ventotto aprile aveva vissuto l'anniversario della morte di Edward con loro. Sapeva quanto fosse importante per Harry e l'idea di tirarsi indietro non aveva mai sfiorato le sue intenzioni. Ma lui era lui, lui non era Harry.

«Lou, devi capire che non tutti possono reagire nel tuo stesso modo. Ad alcuni, serve più tempo per metabolizzare una determinata situazione e, magari, Harry è tra loro.» gli spiegò dolcemente, accarezzandogli la guancia ispida per la barba. «Non conosco le sue motivazioni, ma forse ti ha mentito a fin di bene...perché non voleva deluderti.»

«E se poi avesse finito comunque per farlo?»

Johannah sospirò, stringendosi al petto suo figlio che non perse occasione di allacciare la braccia intorno alla sua vita.

«Allora, dovrà trovare un modo per farsi perdonare e tu dovrai permettergli di farlo o almeno di provarci.»

Il ragazzo annuì, incerto su quell'ultima affermazione e le sue implicazioni perché non sapeva se Harry si sarebbe scusato o se per lo meno ci avrebbe provato: fare ammenda dei propri errori era così difficile per lui. Harry teneva a lui tanto da mandare al diavolo le sue paure? E mentre quella domanda si ripeteva nella sua testa in un loop fastidioso, i due si ridestarono quando sentirono il suono stridente del campanello.

«E ora chi è?» chiese esasperato Louis, non avendo l'intenzione di spostarsi dall'abbraccio confortante di sua madre. «Se è la zia Mildred vado in camera mia e ci rimango fino a domani pomeriggio!»

Johannah ridacchiò perché Louis non sopportava proprio quell'anziana donna ficcanaso che lasciava sulle sue povere guance baci umidi e pizzicotti ogni qual volta li andava a trovare.

«Se non vai ad aprire, non lo sapremo mai!»

Il campanello suonò ancora, Louis sbuffò e si convinse ad abbandonare le braccia di sua madre: aprì bruscamente il portone e gli sì mozzo il respiro nel vedere chi lo attendeva oltre il pannello scuro. C'era Harry con un'espressione dispiaciuta a contrargli i lineamenti delicati del volto, un trasportino azzurro su una spalla dal quale provenivano dei flebili miagolii, un borsone di pelle marrone sull'altra e un mazzo di fiori variopinti nella mano sinistra. Aveva il volto arrossato dai raggi solari e, se Louis non fosse stato arrabbiato con lui, gli avrebbe sistemato quel ricciolo che gli cadeva sulla fronte prima di attirarlo in un bacio mozzafiato. Purtroppo, la realtà era ben lontana dalle sue fantasie e dai suoi desideri: Louis doveva mantenere il punto per far comprendere a Harry la gravità della sua azione, non importava quanto risultasse bello con quella camicia di seta a fantasia sui toni del grigio o quei jeans neri che facevano apparire le sue gambe più lunghe del solito.

«E tu cosa ci fai qui?» esordì con la mano ancora sul pomello della porta, pronto a ogni eventualità.

Harry, però, ebbe il tempo soltanto di boccheggiare prima che i suoi occhi distolsero l'attenzione da Louis e si posassero al di là del ragazzo. A quel punto, sventolò una mano e affermò schiarendosi la voce «s-salve a tutti, sono Harry e scusate il ritardo, ma ho avuto un imprevisto».

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo e non seppe se quel gesto fosse per l'ennesima bugia raccontata da Harry o perché, voltandosi, trovò la sua intera famiglia a guardarli incuriositi.

Johannah fu la prima a farsi avanti, porgendogli una mano e sorridendo perché «meglio tardi che mai, tesoro» per poi prendere il mazzo di fiori e ammirarlo.

_Tesoro. _Sua madre non aveva il diritto di chiamare Harry "tesoro". Anzi, era lo stesso Harry ad aver perso quel diritto quella mattina, quando gli aveva mentito. Quando il ragazzo si presentò ai suoi nonni e a suo padre parlando di come fosse andato il viaggio in treno, Louis si disse che non era così che doveva andare: Harry non poteva piombare a casa sua all'improvviso senza scusarsi o fornirgli delle spiegazioni. Ancora accigliato, incontrò gli occhi gemelli di Margot e bastò uno sguardo, uno soltanto, per comunicarle il suo disagio. Le fu grato quando propose di prendere un tè in soggiorno, ordinando al nonno e a Ethan di afferrare il borsone e Leo, mentre a Johannah di accompagnarla in cucina. Louis ignorò l'occhiolino imbarazzante che suo padre gli rivolse e poi guardò con diffidenza il riccio al suo fianco con le braccia incrociate al petto.

«Spero che il tuo virus sia passato.» borbottò pungente, chiedendosi ancora perché Harry fosse lì e non al di là della porta. «Non voglio ammalarmi a causa tua.»

«Lou...»

«Non pensare che ti perdonerò facilmente.»

«Lo so.»

«O che basti presentarti qui con dei fiori in mano o Leo per farti perdonare.»

«Lo so.»

«O ancora che dimentichi la tua bugia.»

«Lo so, Lou.»

«Sai dire soltanto "_lo so_"?»

«No, io sono venuto qui per chiederti scusa...» ribatté più deciso stavolta. «...per averti mentito e per aver lasciato che tornassi a casa da solo mettendoti in difficoltà. E ti ho preso questa.»

Gli porse una piccola margherita bianca dal taschino della camicia con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra carnose. Louis la accettò, tenendo lo sguardo basso perché se lo avesse alzato su di lui non avrebbe resistito e gli avrebbe sorriso, forse l'avrebbe persino baciato dimenticandosi del resto.

«Lo sai che non sono bravo con le parole, ma sono mortificato.» aggiunse, avanzando di un passo nella sua direzione: ora le punte delle loro scarpe si sfioravano e Louis sentiva il suo respiro infrangersi sul suo viso. «Puoi provare a perdonarmi, Lou?»

Lo disse con un filo di voce, con una delicatezza che quasi fece saltare un battito al cuore di Louis, la stessa delicatezza che impiegò nell'accarezzargli lentamente una guancia quasi a sincerarlo che non gli avrebbe mai più fatto del male.

«Posso provarci, ma non ti assicuro nulla.»

E Harry si sporse a baciarlo. Non fu un bacio passionale o profondo, come spesso accadeva, con le lingue che si cercavano smaniose o i denti dell'uno che mordevano le labbra dell'altro. Fu un bacio dolce, con il quale Harry chiedeva all'altro il permesso di far parte della sua vita dopo che proprio lui era stato il primo a volerla abbandonare con quel rifiuto e quella bugia. Fu un bacio a testare le labbra morbide di Louis, che si abbandonò totalmente a quel tocco pur rimanendo fermo, non facendo il minimo movimento. Era Harry, infatti, che li avvicinava, che stringeva i suoi fianchi, che muoveva le labbra sulle sue: toccava a lui fargli capire quanto tenesse al maggiore, quanto fosse in grado di spingersi oltre le sue paure. Louis rimaneva fermo al suo posto, con il palmo della mano destra che stringeva forte quella margherita bianca, quasi a esorcizzare il dolore e la delusione che aveva provato quella mattina. A lui piaceva sentirsi vezzeggiato in quel modo, quando Harry baciava e leccava il suo labbro inferiore ma non chiedeva di andare oltre, quando le sue mani raggiungevano il collo e gli accarezzavano le guance prima di scendere ancora sui fianchi e avvicinarlo un po' di più, quando i suoi riccioli gli solleticavano la fronte o lo sentiva sorridere tra un bacio e l'altro.

«Ragazzi?» La voce delicata di Margot li ridestò dalla porta della cucina che si affacciava sull'ingresso: Louis provò ad allontanarsi per creare distanza tra loro, ma le mani di Harry lo trattennero vicino a sé senza preoccuparsi della donna o di sembrare inappropriati. «È pronto il tè.»

Margot rimase sull'uscio della porta a fissarli maliziosa, prima che Louis sospirasse e posasse le mani su quelle di Harry: le allontanò dal suo corpo, ancora piacevolmente sconvolto da quel contatto così delicato, e puntò un indice sul petto del riccio quasi a metterlo in guardia.

«Non pensare che ti abbia perdonato del tutto...stanotte dormirai nella camera degli ospiti!» sussurrò e gli diede le spalle per dirigersi in salotto, non preoccupandosi dell'espressione accigliata sul volto dell'altro.

Lo sentì sospirare e lo vide con la coda dell'occhio seguire la sua scia: non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, però, quando Margot cinse le spalle del riccio con un braccio e cinguettò con aria sognante «a_h, l'amour_!».

*

Louis guardava il soffitto della sua stanza con un broncio sulle labbra sottili da un paio di ore: era arrabbiato con Harry perché nelle ore precedenti aveva dimostrato di cavarsela alla perfezione come fidanzato e che le sue bugie fossero decisamente superflue dal momento che non c'era stato nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Aveva parlato di musica con suo padre, aveva condiviso la passione per gli aerei con suo nonno e quella per la cucina con sua nonna, per quanto riguardava Johannah...beh, era giusto dire che aveva condiviso con lei l'amore per suo figlio raccontando alcuni aneddoti che lo vedevano coinvolto.

Durante la cena, Harry aveva persino nominato suo padre e di come si fosse avvicinato a tutto ciò che riguardava l'aeronautica. Louis non aveva potuto far altro che prendere la sua mano sotto il tavolo per dargli conforto e rassicurazione: era la prima volta in cui il riccio parlava di lui in quel modo, senza sensi di colpa ma soltanto con una grande nostalgia nel cuore. Suo nonno non aveva insistito molto sulla carriera nella _RAF_ di Edward, ma aveva dimostrato ammirazione per quell'uomo in grado di servire il paese e la sua famiglia con lo stesso ardore: dopo l'abbondante cena quei due avevano finito per isolarsi sul divano con un grande album di vecchie fotografie sulle gambe. Risalivano al periodo in cui nonno Robert era stato un pilota di linea per la _British Airlines_ e lo mostravano in divisa vicino ai suoi aerei. In alcune fotografie, decisamente più recenti, al suo fianco c'era anche un piccolo Louis e Harry non aveva potuto far altro che sorridergli, intenerito dal bambino che era stato.

Per il resto della serata, Louis si era limitato a guardarlo da lontano con Leo in grembo perché voleva dargli spazio, voleva fargli capire che non c'era niente di cui spaventarsi e che la sua famiglia lo accettava così come dimostrava di essere. Soltanto verso le nove sua nonna lo aveva affiancato sul divano, mentre lui si era perso a guardarlo chiacchierare con nonno Robert e ogni tanto indicare una determinata foto o un'altra.

«Mi piace molto.» gli aveva sussurrato, lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli lisci.

«Davvero?»

_«Oui, mon petit_ _soleil_.» confermò dolcemente. «E sono certa che piaccia tanto anche al nonno.»

Tutti scorgevano la bellezza in Harry: lui, invece, rimaneva il solo a non farlo. Ed era per questo che, disteso nel suo letto con un leggero lenzuolo a coprire il suo torace nudo, continuava ad essere adirato nei suoi confronti. Perché Harry era stato perfetto e non un completo disastro come lui stesso aveva immaginato. Forse, era apparso un po' goffo e imbarazzato inizialmente, quando sua nonna aveva parlato del loro precedente viaggio a Saint Paul e aveva riferito i commenti che Clementine aveva fatto su di lui. Per il resto, Harry si era comportato da Harry e Louis lo aveva amato in ogni momento e in ogni suo aspetto.

Il vero problema erano i suoi limiti e i soli limiti che aveva erano quelli che lui stesso continuava a porsi.

Si posizionò su un fianco con lo sguardo rivolto verso la grande vetrata che si affacciava sul giardino interno della casa, sperando di riuscire ad addormentarsi al più presto, ma il pensiero di Harry a una parete di distanza da lui continuava a tormentarlo. Aveva visto il suo volto farsi più triste quando, poche ore prima, gli aveva indicato la camera degli ospiti nella quale avrebbe dormito: non importava quanto fosse buona l'espressione da cucciolo bastonato del più giovane, Louis non avrebbe ceduto tanto facilmente quella volta. In quel momento, doveva godersi quella solitudine. Per poco, però, perché sentì dapprima il cigolio di una porta e poi il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso leggero di Leo, che si accoccolò ai suoi piedi. Si voltò soltanto per osservare meglio quel piccolo batuffolo di cotone bianco che si strusciava contro il suo lenzuolo, ma finì per scorgere un'altra figura ancora ferma sull'uscio della porta.

«Che ci fai qui?»

Harry esitò prima di intrufolarsi nella stanza e chiudere dietro di sé la porta: indossava una semplice t-shirt e dei vecchi pantaloncini, ma con la luce della luna a scolpire il suo viso risultava comunque bellissimo.

«Non riuscivo a dormire nel saperti arrabbiato con me.»

«Non sono arrabbiato.» precisò, mettendosi a sedere sul materasso. «Per lo meno non interamente con te, ma con quella parte di te che non fa altro che porsi limiti.»

«So di averti deluso, Lou.»

«Pensavo di essere più importante di una semplice paura, Harry. Pensavo che valessi la pena di correre qualche rischio perché io lo faccio continuamente con te e non rimpiango nulla. Pensavo tante cose stamattina mentre ti aspettavo in stazione, ma non avrei mai pensato di non vederti arrivare...almeno non dopo quello che ci siamo detti l'altro giorno.»

«Lou, per me sei così importante.» Harry lo raggiunse sul letto, mentre Leo cominciava a zampettare tra i due aspettandosi le sue coccole della buonanotte. «E quando ti ho detto che sarei venuto qui lo intendevo per davvero. Dopo che sei andato via, i dubbi e le incertezze mi hanno assalito come se non aspettassero altro e ho mandato tutto all'aria. Non ti ho raggiunto in stazione non perché non sei importante, ma perché ho avuto soltanto paura.»

«Avevi paura della mia famiglia?»

«Sì, del loro giudizio.»

«E ora che li hai conosciuti sei della stessa opinione?»

«No, sono simpatici e tu sei fortunato ad avere una famiglia così.» I suoi occhi si addolcirono e ritrovarono un po' di quel verde caldo e accogliente che a Louis era mancato. «È bello parlare con tuo nonno perché abbiamo tante cose in comune. Margot mi ha promesso di insegnarmi a preparare i pain au chocolat domani mattina. Tua madre andrebbe d'accordo con la mia: sarebbero ottime amiche. E tuo padre...beh, ha dei gusti musicali migliori dei tuoi.»

«Ehi!» esclamò Louis offeso, mentre Harry ridacchiava davanti alla sua espressione.

«Perdonami, Lou. Ti prego.» lo supplicò il riccio, avvicinandosi sempre di più a lui, tanto che persino Leo si sentì di troppo e scese dal letto, raggomitolandosi sulla poltrona all'angolo della stanza: le punte delle sue dita tracciarono percorsi invisibili dal dorso della mano di Louis fino alla sua spalla per poi accarezzargli la guancia. «Lo so che non ti merito la maggior parte delle volte e che incasino sempre tutto, ma perdonami anche questa volta.»

Louis scosse la testa perché era stanco di ascoltare quelle parole così distruttive dalle labbra di Harry.

«Hai detto una cosa giusta e una sbagliata, Harry. È vero che incasini sempre tutto, ma tu e soltanto tu mi meriti, okay? A volte mi fai impazzire, ma non rimpiango nulla. Ogni discussione, silenzio o bugia.»

Harry annuì, portandosi più vicino a lui: ora erano a un soffio di fiato e resistere dal baciarlo diventava ogni istante più difficile, soprattutto con la luce della luna che si specchiava nei suoi grandi occhi verdi.

«Promettimi che non lo farai mai più.» Louis infilò le sue mani tra la chioma leonina del riccio e lo attirò a sé, mentre le sue labbra gli sfioravano ogni centimetro della mascella e le mani del più piccolo si aggrappavano ai suoi polsi quasi per non farlo allontanare.

«Te lo prometto, Lou.»

_«Ma Lune.»_ sussurrò poi a un soffio dai petali rosei che contornavano le labbra dell'altro. «Sei così imprevedibile, sei un mistero per me, avrai sempre un lato nascosto per me, Harry.»

«Non sarà così, perché sei il mio Sole e riuscirai sempre a farmi splendere completamente, Lou.»

Quel gioco di labbra, sospiri rubati e baci mancati terminò quando entrambi si sporsero a ricercare la bocca affamata dell'altro, unendosi in un bacio profondo che servì a ritrovarsi e ad assaporare la loro presenza. Louis finalmente abbatté le distanze che lui stesso aveva posto tra loro: si strinse Harry al petto e lo fece salire a cavalcioni su di lui fino a quando con le sue braccia allacciate attorno al collo e il bacino a sfregare contro il suo si sentì finalmente a casa.

«Posso rimanere qui, Lou?» chiese Harry, rifugiando il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre lasciava baci sulla pelle scoperta e muoveva lentamente il bacino sul suo. «Mi sei mancato tanto la scorsa notte. Ti voglio vicino, ti voglio a un passo dal cuore.»

«Non devi neanche chiederlo, Harry.»

_Rimani per sempre._

_*_

Quando la mattina successiva Louis si svegliò, lo fece in un letto vuoto se non considerava Leo che sonnecchiava al suo fianco. Ancora mezzo addormentato, si sedette sul materasso e si stiracchiò lentamente, impiegando qualche minuto a risvegliare mente e corpo. Poi, infilò una t-shirt a coprire il suo torace nudo e scese al piano terra, dove sperava di incontrare Harry e sottrarlo alle grinfie della sua famiglia perché c'erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto mostrare al ragazzo quella mattina. Eppure, ciò che vide gli fece tremare il cuore e dimenticare tutti i suoi programmi per la giornata a tal punto da rimanere incantato sulla porta per qualche istante prima di palesarsi.

Non poteva fare altrimenti osservando Margot che spiegava a Harry come trattare la pasta sfoglia dei pain au chocolat o quest'ultimo, sporco di farina sul mento e con un bun ordinato a mettere in risalto i suoi lineamenti affilati, che la ascoltava attentamente. In quel momento, Louis si chiese quando i suoi sogni si fossero trasformati per la maggior parte in realtà, ma una risposta la aveva già ed era una sola: all'arrivo di Harry. Da quando Harry era entrato in punta di piedi nella sua vita, aveva realizzato tutti i suoi sogni a lui più cari: avere qualcuno che lo considerava tutto il suo mondo, fare l'amore e non averne mai abbastanza, amare con la prospettiva che quell'amore un giorno si sarebbe trasformato in qualcosa di più, in una famiglia, in una casa con dei bambini e un cane o un gatto. Decise di farsi notare schiarendo la voce e i due alzarono il capo nella sua direzione sorridendogli.

_«Bonjour!» _esclamò, avvicinandosi a entrambi e lasciando sulle guance un bacio per far capire loro quanto li amasse.

«Buongiorno, Lou.»

«Buongiorno anche a te, tesoro.» Margot sorrise quando Louis si sedette sullo sgabello della penisola in marmo sulla quale stavano lavorando per osservarli meglio. «Sei raggiante stamattina, _mon petit soleil. _Hai dormito bene?»

«Benissimo, _mamie.»_ Incontrò lo sguardo di Harry per un istante prima di abbassare il proprio sulle sue mani che tiravano la pasta sfoglia, arrossendo.

Quel _benissimo_ era un eufemismo perché la scorsa notte Harry lo aveva stretto a sé e lo aveva vezzeggiato con le sue carezze fino a fargli provare brividi in ogni lembo della sua pelle. Poi, le dita lunghe e umide di lubrificante del minore gli avevano sfiorato le natiche e si erano mosse in movimenti circolari per abbattere i muscoli tesi della sua apertura. «_Voglio provare qualcosa di nuovo, Lou_» aveva sussurrato all'orecchio del maggiore prima di penetrarlo con l'indice e ascoltare i suoi gemiti sommessi: Louis non provava quella sensazione - quella di sentirsi pieno dell'uomo che amava – da mesi, anzi da tutta la vita perché quello che c'era tra lui e Ian non era stato vero amore. I movimenti delle dita di Harry erano stati lenti, calcolati, precisi, capaci di far godere Louis soltanto in pochi istanti: il maggiore aveva pensato a quanto sarebbe stato bello un giorno averlo completamente dentro di sé ed era bastata quell'ipotesi a farlo arrivare al suo culmine, sporcando il ventre e il membro sensibile di Harry, che aveva inglobato pochi istanti dopo assaggiando i loro sapori insieme. Il resto della notte l'avevano trascorsa accoccolati l'uno all'altro, scambiandosi tenerezze e baci più passionali fino a quando non si erano addormentati serenamente l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

«Harry è molto portato in cucina.» disse Margot, ridestandolo da quei ricordi. «È bravissimo con le mani.» aggiunse, indicando la pasta sfoglia sulla quale stava lavorando il più piccolo.

«Molto bravo.» sussurrò Louis, compiaciuto per ciò che la sua mente aveva pensato alla innocente affermazione della donna: fortunatamente, sia Margot che Harry non colsero alcuna malizia.

«Dovresti farti dare qualche ripetizione da lui, _mon petit_.»

Harry sorrise raggiante a Margot per ringraziarla dei complimenti e Louis poté soltanto dire «nah, lui basta per entrambi» perché sapeva che sentirsi straordinario in cucina fosse uno dei tanti modi di Harry per sentirsi "normale", per prendersi cura degli altri e per dimostrare loro il suo affetto.

Passarono l'ora successiva in quel modo: Margot e Harry ripulendo la cucina nell'attesa che i pain au chocolat si cuocessero in forno e Louis rubando ogni tanto del cioccolato tra gli ingredienti sul bancone fino a quando l'intera famiglia non si palesò in cucina e mangiarono una colazione abbondante quella domenica di inizio giugno.

Ed era così giusto tutto quello. Harry che entrava nella sua vita, che visitava Eastbourne al suo fianco, che respirava a pieni polmoni quell'aria intrisa di salsedine che gli aveva arricciato maggiormente i capelli rendendolo più bello che mai.

E sembrò giusto quel pomeriggio guidarlo nella sua caletta preferita, quella nella quale si rifugiava sempre, e affermare senza paura «questo è il posto in cui mi rifugio quando _tutto _diventa _troppo» _ricordando le parole dell'altro_._ Aiutò il più giovane a destreggiarsi sugli scogli bianchi prima di sedersi su una prominenza e godersi la pace di quel posto: lì i turisti arrivavano a malapena, il mare era più agitato e il clima che si respirava era un toccasana quando Louis aveva il petto appesantito dai pensieri. Il ricordo della notte di Capodanno si fece spazio nella sua mente, quando il riccio gli aveva confessato di non saper prendersi cura degli altri e neanche di se stesso: erano cambiate così tante cose da quel giorno, per primi lui e Harry. Con un sorriso sulle labbra sottili, quel sorriso che gridava «_guarda dove siamo arrivati io e te, Harry_», osservò il ragazzo al suo fianco far perdere lo sguardo in quella distesa blu che aveva davanti a sé: sembrava un bambino con la sua espressione ammaliata, i riccioli che gli incorniciavano il viso e i piedi nudi che giocherellavano sfiorando l'acqua e increspando la sua superficie. Harry non impiegò molto a voltarsi nella sua direzione e a boccheggiare «_è tutto così blu qui!_» ed era vero perché il mare e il cielo incontrandosi sembravano un'unica superficie e le scogliere bianche che li circondavano mettevano maggiormente in risalto quel colore.

«Mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto ad abbandonare tutto questo anni fa.» Harry mormorò al suo fianco, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e facendo vagare il suo sguardo sulla distesa blu. «È così bello qui.» 

«Intendi quando sono partito per Haiti?» Il riccio annuì e Louis sospirò. «Ne avevo bisogno non tanto per dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno, ma per dimostrare a me stesso che avrei potuto cambiare la mia vita e quella di qualcun altro.»

«E non hai avuto paura?»

«Da morire.» ridacchiò il maggiore. «Quando sono atterrato e ho visto tutte quelle abitazioni fatiscenti o la povertà in cui versava il paese, però, ogni paura si è dissolta. Non c'è tempo di pensare alla paura una volta che sei lì. C'è così tanto da fare e da vivere che puoi soltanto rimboccarti le maniche e cominciare a lavorare per te stesso e per loro.»

«Sei una brava persona, Louis.» commentò il riccio, rivolgendogli uno sguardo orgoglioso. «E ci torneresti prima o poi?»

«Me lo hanno chiesto a lavoro, lo sai?»

«Cosa?» Gli occhi di Harry si tinsero di terrore.

«Avrei dovuto tornarci già due mesi fa per dei sopralluoghi sul sito della scuola, ma non era il momento giusto.» Evitò di ricordare la fine di aprile e le settimane seguenti, quando aveva votato le sue giornate al benessere di Harry dopo la sua crisi. «Al mio posto hanno mandato un altro ragazzo che si sta occupando del progetto con me. Ne era entusiasta e sembrava aver proprio bisogno di fare un'esperienza del genere.»

«M-ma non ti chiederanno ancora di andare, giusto?»

«Al momento stanno ultimando la scuola e la inaugureranno a fine luglio.» disse cauto Louis, leggendo una particolare preoccupazione negli occhi verdi dell'altro. «Qualcuno dell'associazione e che si è occupato del progetto dovrà andarci.»

«Non andare, Lou.»

«Harry, mi sono occupato del progetto in prima persona...»

«Non andarci, per favore.» lo pregò, prendendo le mani nelle sue. «Mi sentirei perso senza te a Londra, senza te nella mia vita.»

«Tesoro, sarebbe soltanto per un paio di mesi, non per sempre.» precisò per non spaventare ulteriormente il riccio che tremava al suo fianco. «E non partirò per il momento, non sono pronto a farlo un'altra volta. Quando sono partito a diciotto anni avevo soltanto questa piccola città che mi stava stretta, la mia famiglia e un amico. Ora ho così tanto: ho un lavoro, una città da amare, degli amici...e ho te, Harry.»

«C'è anche Leo.» affermò come se fosse di primaria importanza e forse lo era perché lui, Harry e Leo formavano già una piccola famiglia a modo loro. 

«Giusto, anche Leo.» ridacchiò per tranquillizzarlo. «Non sono pronto a lasciarvi andare, neanche soltanto per un paio di mesi.»

E quell'affermazione bastò per riportare il sereno sul volto di Harry, che gli sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo, quasi a suggellare quella promessa. Le mani di Louis corsero tra i capelli a massaggiargli la cute e le sue labbra si mossero lentamente su quelle dell'altro, leccandole e mordendole per chiedere un contatto più profondo. Harry non impiegò molto a concederglielo, a concedere tutto se stesso in quel bacio quasi a fargli percepire cosa avrebbe perso se fosse andato via. Tuttavia, Louis non lo avrebbe mai fatto perché non era pronto a lasciarlo andare e non soltanto per un paio di mesi, ma per tutta la vita.

Una vita che, però, per la maggior parte delle volte risultava essere decisamente imprevedibile.


	12. Capitolo Dodici

** _ _ **

«Questa camicia mi sta facendo impazzire!»

Era la sesta volta che Louis ascoltava quelle parole lasciare le labbra soffici del più giovane e non riuscì più a trattenersi.

«Harry, lascia stare quella camicia!» lo ammonì, dando un colpetto sulle mani del riccio che armeggiavano al colletto inamidato della camicia e sperando che nessuno tra gli ospiti importanti di quella sera li avesse visti atteggiarsi come due bambini.

«Sto soffocando, Lou!» si lamentò ancora, tanto da far alzare gli occhi al cielo al maggiore. «Non dovevamo venire!»

«È la festa della tua azienda. Essere qui stasera era quasi obbligatorio!»

«Non è una _festa_, serve soltanto a socializzare fuori dal lavoro, a ingozzarci di quelle stupide tartine e a indossare stupidi abiti eleganti.»

«È questo che si fa a una festa, Harold!» ridacchiò Louis, poggiando sul vassoio di un cameriere la sua coppa di champagne.

Harry fece una smorfia infastidita, prima di ravvivare i riccioli castani con una mano e infilare ancora una volta l'indice tra la stoffa bianca del colletto e il suo collo per poter respirare meglio.

«Harry!» lo rimproverò Louis, prendendogli le mani nelle sue e incrociando il suo sguardo rabbuiato. «Non essere nervoso. Siamo ad una festa in uno degli hotel _très chic_ di Londra e potremmo divertirci per davvero se soltanto tu abbandonassi quell'espressione schifata che hai sul tuo bellissimo viso! E smettila di torturare questa povera camicia. Eri così felice quando l'abbiamo comprata, ricordi?»

«Sì, ma solo perché mi avevi detto che sarei somigliato ad un principe.»

Lo sguardo di Louis si ammorbidì davanti all'espressione di Harry e a quel ricordo che risaliva a una settimana prima, quando aveva supplicato il più giovane di comprare quell'abito nero e quella camicia con delle balze sul bavero in quel negozio di Oxford Street. Nonostante la commessa gli avesse ripetuto più volte quanto gli donasse, Harry si era mostrato sicuro di volerla acquistare soltanto quando Louis, avvicinatosi a lui, gli aveva sussurrato all'orecchio «_mon petit prince_» provocandogli un sorriso timido sul volto. Ora che Louis lo aveva davanti a sé in quell'hotel da sogno, con i riccioli castani che sfioravano le sue spalle, gli occhi verdi più limpidi che mai e quelle labbra rosee che avrebbe voluto soltanto baciare per ore e ore poteva dire che Harry fosse davvero un principe, il suo.

«E lo sei, sei il mio principe.» soffiò a un centimetro da lui, prima di sollevarsi sulle punte e lasciare un bacio delicato sulle sue labbra. «Ho qualcosa per te. Sai, per farti rilassare.»

«Lou, non hai portato droga qui dentro, vero?» chiese il riccio, agitandosi.

«Harry, tranquillo. Non ho più sedici anni e no, non ho droga con me.» ribatté, liberandosi in una risata.

Lo sguardo di Harry si fece più curioso quando il maggiore si allontanò da lui e frugò nella tasca destra del suo pantalone elegante e divenne confuso quando, invece, ne tirò fuori una scatolina di latta che somigliava ad un porta sigarette. E forse in passato lo era stato, ma quella sera serviva a tutt'altro. Louis lo guardò furbo, prima di aprirlo e porgergli il suo contenuto in una mano.

«I miei orsetti gommosi!» esclamò Harry sorpreso.

«Li ho portati per le emergenze e questa lo è decisamente: siamo in questo angolo della sala da quando siamo arrivati, ossia un'ora fa, Harold.» E prima che Harry si avventasse sulla scatola per prenderne uno, rigorosamente rosso, Louis aggiunse «non così in fretta: se prendi un orsetto dovrai concedermi un ballo!».

Harry socchiuse gli occhi in due fessure, cercando di capire quanto facesse sul serio il maggiore: dopo qualche istante, capì di non avere altre vie d'uscita quella sera. Louis voleva il suo ballo dal suo principe e lo avrebbe avuto. Prese un orsetto e lo assaporò, poi un altro e poi un altro ancora: quando le sue labbra assunsero una leggera sfumatura rossa e i suoi nervi si distesero un po', scrollò le spalle e sbuffò «facciamo questa cosa del ballo».

Louis ridacchiò per il modo brusco con il quale Harry lo prese per il polso e lo trascinò al centro della pista da ballo, dove altre coppie si muovevano già al ritmo di una canzone romantica e lenta. Soltanto quando si fermarono, Louis capì che Harry non sapeva minimamente cosa dover fare e, rivolgendogli un tenero sorriso, poggiò la mano sinistra sulla sua spalla e intrecciò le dita della destra con quelle dell'altro: soltanto allora, Harry posò l'altra mano sulla sua schiena e lo attirò a sé, facendo scontrare i loro petti. Cominciarono a ondeggiare sul posto, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto degli sguardi e dei sorrisi complici e imbarazzati perché era strano per loro fare qualcosa di così intimo davanti a occhi estranei. Eppure, la sala barocca ornata dalle rose bianche, la musica lenta e avvolgente e lo sguardo adorante che Harry rivolgeva a Louis rendeva tutto più magico.

«Questa musica mi fa vomitare.»

Ed ecco che la magia veniva interrotta in un misero istante dalla spontaneità del riccio, che proprio non riusciva a trattenersi, maggiormente se si sentiva sotto pressione.

«Non stai vomitando e la canzone sta quasi per finire.» affermò Louis, cercando di ignorare la negatività dell'altro. «È così brutto ballare con me?»

«È brutto ballare in generale.» ribatté il riccio, mentre Louis poggiava la guancia sulla sua spalla e sospirava. «Ma tu lo rendi sopportabile.»

«Grazie per il complimento, Harold.» ridacchiò il maggiore. «Sei un tale romantico!»

«Andiamo, Lou. Sai cosa intendevo.» La mano di Harry lasciò per un istante la sua e andò a sollevargli il mento per far sì che i loro sguardi si incatenassero l'uno all'altro e non si lasciassero più andare. «Sei tu che rendi tutto sopportabile, più bello. Tu e soltanto tu, Louis.»

E poteva andare bene per il momento, pensò Louis, mentre Harry si sporgeva a baciarlo delicatamente. Dimenticò il suo cinismo dovuto al nervosismo di quella serata e alla folla di sconosciuti che li circondava e si concentrò su di loro, esclusivamente su di loro. Sorrise quando la canzone lenta e romantica si trasformò in una più ritmata e Harry gli fece fare una giravolta. Ridacchiò quando provò a farla fare anche al riccio, ma non ci riuscì perché Harry era più alto e scoordinato di lui. E non importava se stavano dando spettacolo con tutti quegli occhi estranei a guardarli: abbandonata l'insicurezza iniziale, i due non smisero di sorridere e amarsi con gli occhi.

Più tardi, Harry lo presentò al direttore del suo dipartimento e si sentì orgoglioso quando il riccio lo apostrofò come "_il mio compagno_": non era estraneo alle cene di lavoro e a quel genere di presentazioni perché Ian non faceva altro che portarlo con sé, ma Louis quella volta sentì un particolare calore scaldargli il petto e un tremolio alle ginocchia quando Harry parlò al suo capo del suo lavoro all'associazione e ad Haiti.

Era in quel dettaglio la differenza tra Harry e Ian: quest'ultimo lo portava con sé per mostrare puramente il suo aspetto fisico, i suoi profondi occhi blu e il suo fondoschiena accentuato; il riccio, invece, volle mostrare al suo capo l'anima pura di Louis, che aveva fatto della sua generosità un lavoro.

E quel senso di orgoglio nei suoi confronti crebbe quando l'uomo parlò di Harry come il suo dipendente migliore: il riccio arrossì violentemente e scosse la testa, mentre il direttore tesseva le sue lodi. Louis sapeva che Harry fosse bravo nel suo lavoro nonostante la sua giovane età, ma non riuscì a calmare il cuore che batteva erratico nel suo petto tanto era fiero di lui quando, a metà serata, gli consegnarono persino una targa e un incentivo per essere l'analista finanziario migliore dell'anno tra quelli dell'azienda.

«Lo sapevi? Sapevi della premiazione?» chiese Louis, mentre Harry ritornava da lui con la sua targa tra le mani e gli applausi della folla.

Il giovane annuì, mentre affondava i denti nel suo labbro inferiore e si scompigliava i capelli in un gesto nervoso.

«È per questo che eri così nervoso?»

«Sì. Sei arrabbiato con me perché non te l'ho detto?»

«Assolutamente no, Harry!» esclamò, prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio rapido perché avevano troppi sguardi sconosciuti addosso. «Sono soltanto orgoglioso di te!»

Harry sorrise timidamente, prima di passare un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi e stringerselo al petto in segno di riconoscenza. Gli baciò la guancia sinistra più volte, quella ornata dai tre piccoli nei che l'altro trovava adorabili: Louis non poteva fare a meno di arrossire ogni qual volta lui glielo faceva notare. Harry affermava che, per lui che lo trovava sempre bellissimo, anche quella che il maggiore credeva essere un'imperfezione era un pregio che lo rendeva unico. Durò poco quella pace, però, perché presto il direttore tornò da loro e gli sottrasse Harry per presentarlo ad altri colleghi: il riccio lo implorò con lo sguardo e la mano tesa verso di lui di seguirlo, ma Louis gli sussurrò un frettoloso «_vai!_» prima di baciargli la guancia morbida e alzare un pollice nella sua direzione per incoraggiarlo.

Era il suo momento di brillare e Louis lo avrebbe guardato da lontano, fiero e orgoglioso di tutto ciò che era riuscito a raggiungere in quei nove mesi: sapeva di suonare eccessivamente smielato, ma non avrebbe mai saputo spiegare quel sentimento che aveva nel petto e che ardeva impetuoso se non con l'amore che provava per quel ragazzo tutto ricci e fossette.

E non avrebbe mai pensato di provarlo per quel ragazzo che aveva trovato inquietante quella sera di settembre, né per il ragazzo severo delle ripetizioni di statistica, né per l'amante dello scarabeo o degli orsetti gommosi esclusivamente rossi. Eppure, Harry era tutti loro ed era anche il ragazzo che lo aveva fatto innamorare perdutamente e che gli aveva fatto riscoprire cosa significava essere sfiorato con delicatezza e rispetto quando facevano l'amore. Non si vergognava ad ammetterlo, anzi: sfoggiava fiero quel sorriso che soltanto il riccio era in grado di fargli nascere sulle labbra sottili perché era amore, perché quel sorriso dimostrava l'amore che provava per lui e non si sarebbe mai vergognato dei suoi sentimenti.

Con quel sorriso andò al tavolo del buffet, impegnando il suo tempo e sperando che il riccio sarebbe tornato presto da lui per celebrarlo come avrebbe voluto. Se soltanto avesse saputo prima della premiazione, avrebbe potuto organizzare una festicciola con pochi intimi per celebrare il riccio una volta tornati a casa o, per lo meno, avvertire Anne e Will. Scacciò, però, quei pensieri perché Harry si era sforzato di partecipare alla serata e ritirare il premio e questo per il momento bastava. Era sul punto di prendere una strana tartina quando sentì risuonare una voce profonda e sconosciuta alle sue spalle.

«Non la mangerei se fossi in te.»

Louis si accigliò prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione e sorprendersi perché, al di fuori del direttore di Harry e qualche anziana collega che lo aveva guardato con curiosità e sorpresa, quasi nessuno gli aveva rivolto la parola. Harry aveva soltanto salutato di sfuggita i suoi colleghi e Louis non aveva preteso che il riccio lo presentasse a tutti: era già una vittoria essere con lui quella sera. Davanti a sé vide un ragazzo di bell'aspetto grazie al suo volto spigoloso e al suo fisico ben delineato, con un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra e un ciuffo nero che sfidava quasi la gravità.

«Frequento questi buffet da tre anni ormai e posso dirti che quella tartina ha un sapore orribile.» continuò, avanzando nella sua direzione.

«Grazie per avermi salvato da questa tartina infernale, allora.» ribatté con un sorriso, prima di servirsi di una coppa di champagne dal vassoio di un cameriere.

Il ragazzo davanti a sé, stretto nel suo abito blu notte, lo imitò ma non accennò ad andare via. Anzi, lo guardò curioso e con un sorriso ancora furbo sulle labbra che a Louis non piacque affatto. Fece per congedarsi, ma l'altro lo precedette.

«Il mio obiettivo come cavaliere della serata è salvare tutte le principesse da quelle diavolerie francesi.» disse cercando di essere simpatico, ma Louis accennò soltanto un sorriso perché con quelle _diavolerie francesi _lui ci era cresciuto e, soprattutto, non era la sua _principessa da salvare_. «Sono Dan, comunque.»

Il ragazzo porse la mano e Louis fu costretto ad accettarla per non mostrarsi maleducato, prima di rivelare il suo nome in un sussurro.

«Non mi sembra di non averti mai visto qui prima d'ora, Lewis.»

«È Louis ed è francese. E non mi hai mai visto perché non sono un dipendente.» chiarì Louis, cominciando a cercare con lo sguardo il riccio per liberarsi dalle grinfie di quello sconosciuto. «Accompagno un ragazzo che lavora qui.»

«Oh, e chi sarebbe? Sai, mi piacerebbe conoscere la concorrenza.»

Un occhiolino. Quel ragazzo gli aveva fatto anche un occhiolino e Louis sentì il suo stomaco agitarsi, ma non per le proverbiali farfalle. Non c'era alcuna concorrenza perché Louis apparteneva al cuore di Harry e Harry al suo: niente, neanche un cavaliere dalla lucente armatura, gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.

«Harry.» affermò, prima di prendere un sorso dal suo champagne perché, se avesse dovuto parlare ancora con quel ragazzo, avrebbe avuto bisogno di altro alcol. «Harry Styles.»

«Non sapevo che Harry avesse degli amici sinceramente.» ribatté con una spavalderia che non piacque affatto a Louis.

«In realtà, sono il suo fidanzato.» precisò stizzito. «E tu chi saresti per dire che Harry non ha amici?»

«Rilassati, Louis. Sono semplicemente un suo collega.» Fu soltanto in quel momento che Louis collegò quel volto a _quel _Daniel. «A dire la verità, siamo usciti insieme una volta.»

Louis realizzò che quello non fosse semplicemente Daniel, ma il Daniel di Harry. O meglio, colui che aveva provato a essere suo, ma che aveva fallito miseramente perché il riccio lo aveva utilizzato soltanto per fare ingelosire il maggiore. Non era riuscito neanche a baciarlo perché quella sera Harry aveva baciato Louis, Louis soltanto.

«Oh, sì.» affermò distrattamente. «Harry me ne ha parlato.»

Evitò di dirgli che aveva aiutato il riccio ad organizzare il loro appuntamento romantico o che aveva sperato per tutta la sera che il suo accompagnatore facesse un passo falso, mentre sorseggiava una birra e si rimpinzava di popcorn con Leo al suo fianco.

«Invece di te Harry non ha mai parlato in ufficio.» ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. «Vi frequentate da poco?»

«In realtà, cinque mesi.»

E lo disse in tono piatto perché, diamine, Louis frequentava Harry da cinque lunghi mesi e il riccio non aveva mai parlato di lui nel suo ufficio. Non lo aveva neanche annoverato tra i suoi amici o tra i suoi conoscenti o neanche nominato distrattamente nei suoi discorsi. Lui, invece, non aveva fatto altro che parlare di Harry all'associazione perché era difficile immaginare se stesso o un sabato sera da raccontare senza di lui: Brooke non faceva altro che ripetergli quanto suonasse smielato, ma non era altro che la verità.

«Oh, beh, non è poco.» Daniel gli sorrise con falsità. «Ma io non me ne farei un cruccio, Louis. Sappiamo tutti quanto Harry possa essere _particolare_ a volte.»

Louis lo guardò accigliato: quel Daniel – così come quei _tutti _\- non sapeva proprio nulla. Non sapeva quanto Harry fosse premuroso con lui quando si addormentava sul divano e il riccio lo portava in camera da letto senza svegliarlo, non sapeva quanto fosse bravo a scarabeo dal momento che era un dizionario vivente, non sapeva quanto fosse portato nel cucinare o quanto lo eccitasse a letto quando Louis gli stringeva i capelli in un pugno e lo avvicinava a sé per baciarlo. Non sapeva neanche che Harry portasse a Louis sempre delle margherite o quanto gli piacesse il mare o che un mese prima fossero finiti in Francia per un fine settimana romantico.

Daniel non sapeva niente, né di Harry, né di loro due.

Poi, realizzò che nessuno tra i suoi colleghi fosse a conoscenza di loro due se non per ciò che aveva intravisto quella sera e subito un senso di umiliazione gli invase il petto. Louis aveva fatto di Harry il suo mondo in pochi mesi e lui? Per Harry, Louis era soltanto un dettaglio da trascurare. Si chiese persino perché lo avesse portato a quella serata così importante, non trovando alcuna spiegazione plausibile.

«Scusami, ma devo andare.» soffiò al ragazzo, mentre lui lo guardava con un'espressione fintamente dispiaciuta e Louis si affrettava a poggiare lo champagne sul tavolo e a trovare una via d'uscita.

Non impiegò molto a scendere le lussuose scale e a ritrovarsi nella hall barocca dell'hotel prima di precipitarsi al di fuori: uscì da quella bolla di indifferenza, bugie e ipocrisia nella quale era stato fino a quel momento e respirò a polmoni pieni l'aria serale di fine giugno. Ringraziò di aver indossato semplicemente una camicia bianca sui suoi pantaloni eleganti grigi e di non avere con sé una giacca altrimenti si sarebbe sentito soffocare maggiormente. Sbottonò velocemente i primi bottoni della camicia e prese un respiro più profondo: poi, tirò fuori dalla tasca sinistra una sigaretta e un accendino ringraziando se stesso per non aver ascoltato Harry, il quale voleva assolutamente togliergli quel brutto vizio. Cominciò a inspirare il fumo acre della sigaretta ad occhi chiusi e si sentì meglio, più leggero, come se i minuti precedenti non fossero mai esistiti. Poi, aprì gli occhi e rivide Daniel e quel sorriso subdolo che gli ricordava di non essere poi così importante per Harry: l'unica cosa alla quale riusciva a pensare era andare via di lì. Magari avrebbe chiesto a Niall o a Nick di incontrarsi nel solito pub e si sarebbe ubriacato per dimenticare quel dettaglio. E stava per farlo, dopo aver gettato la sigaretta in un cestino lungo il marciapiede, quando una voce familiare lo richiamò.

«Lou!»

Louis lo ignorò, cercando di affrettare il passo e allontanarsi da lui il più possibile.

«Louis!»

«Che vuoi?» sputò Louis con le mani in tasca, mentre il riccio lo raggiungeva col fiatone.

«Perché sei qui fuori? Perché stai andando via?» gli chiese, appoggiandosi una mano sul petto per lo sforzo fisico. «Hanno distribuito il dolce ed era davvero buono. Forse, ce ne è ancora se torniamo dentro ora.»

«Al momento, Harry, il dolce è l'ultima cosa che mi interessa.» sbuffò prima di dargli le spalle.

«Cosa succede?» Lo fermò il riccio, trattenendolo per una mano.

Louis si voltò nella sua direzione, mentre capiva come affrontare quell'argomento o semplicemente si preparava a un'altra probabile bugia da parte del riccio. L'espressione confusa di Harry, però, gli lasciava pensare che non immaginasse lontanamente cosa stesse succedendo nel petto e nella testa del maggiore.

«Ti vergogni di me?»

«Cosa?»

«Evita di fare il finto tonto e rispondimi.»

«E questo ora da dove salta fuori?»

«Non lo so, Harry. Ma è l'unica spiegazione plausibile.»

«L'unica spiegazione a cosa, Lou?»

«Al fatto che nessuno sapeva chi fossi io lì dentro!» spiegò, alzando di un'ottava la sua voce. «Non lo hai detto a nessuno perché ti vergogni? O forse perché siamo insieme a malapena da cinque mesi? Hai bisogno che chieda la tua mano per dire ai tuoi colleghi che hai un fidanzato? Che sono io che mi prendo cura di te? Che sono io che ti faccio ridere o che asciugo le tue lacrime? Che sono io che ti scopo ogni notte?»

«Lou, no.» lo interruppe, mentre le mani cominciavano a tremargli visibilmente per il nervosismo. «Lascia che -»

«Dio santo, per lo meno Ian mi portava alle sue cene per mettermi in mostra! Tu, invece, perché mi hai portato qui? Per sbattermi in faccia che sono un dettaglio trascurabile nella tua vita?»

«Se avessi voluto nasconderti non ti avrei portato con me stasera, non avrei dato spettacolo sulla pista da ballo e non ti avrei presentato al mio capo!» ribatté Harry, rosso in viso. «E non nominare più quello stronzo di Ian!»

«Almeno lui non si vergognava pubblicamente di me!» Louis si protese verso di lui, ma Harry allungò le braccia per poggiare i palmi delle mani sul suo petto e tenerlo a debita distanza. «Cosa c'è? Non sono abbastanza per quel branco di cervelloni dei tuoi colleghi?»

«Sei impossibile, Louis William Tomlinson! Impossibile!»

«Io sarei impossibile?» chiese incredulo. «Ti ho dovuto corrompere con degli orsetti gommosi per avere un ballo con te. Non mi hai detto che ti avrebbero premiato. Nessuno lì dentro sapeva che fossi impegnato in una relazione stabile. Dovresti decisamente riconsiderare le tue priorità.»

«Dio, ma non lo capisci?»

Harry era ormai esasperato: lo vedeva nel suo sguardo accigliato, nella voce che si alzava di un tono e nella mano che ripercorreva sempre la sua chioma castana.

«No, utilizza il tuo quoziente intellettivo superiore alla media per spiegarmi perché nessuno dei tuoi colleghi sapeva che avessi un fidanzato.»

«Perché sei tu, Louis Tomlinson, sei tu la mia priorità.» Louis boccheggiò davanti al tono accorato con il quale Harry pronunciò quelle parole. «I miei colleghi – quelli ai quali tenevi tanto essere presentato - sono le stesse persone che non hanno tentennato un istante a chiamarmi _disadattato _o_ Tarzan_ istigati da Daniel qualche mese fa. Non avrei mai parlato a loro di te, Lou. Non avrei mai condiviso la cosa più preziosa che ho con chi non fa altro che vedermi come un fenomeno da baraccone perché non comprende i miei interessi o non accetta come sono.»

«I-io...»

_«Io, io, io!» _esclamòHarry, allontanandolo con dei colpi al petto. «Si tratta sempre di te, non è vero? Perché non ti sforzi mai di metterti nei miei panni? Ogni mia azione ha un ragionamento dietro, Lou. Non sono più un bambino e so cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato. E se scelgo di non condividere una parte della mia vita con i miei colleghi è perché non meritano di conoscerla.»

Louis si sentì mortificato per il suo comportamento, mentre Harry distoglieva lo sguardo ferito dal suo e gli dava le spalle. Forse, era vero che non perdeva tempo ad accusare il ragazzo prima di capire il perché delle sue azioni. Era stato egoista senza alcuna scusante, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva anche di essersi sentito ferito dalle parole di Daniel e di non aver ragionato propriamente.

«Harry...» azzardò dopo qualche istante sfiorandogli un braccio, ma il ragazzo si allontanò. «Scusa.»

Si avvicinò a lui e si sollevò sulle punte per abbracciarlo da dietro e allacciare le mani sul suo petto, mentre rifugiava il volto tra i suoi riccioli e ne inspirava il profumo di vaniglia. Quello, soprattutto, riusciva a tranquillizzarlo in ogni situazione: dopo una discussione, dopo un problema a lavoro e dopo un orgasmo.

«Scusa, scusa, scusa.»

«È tutto okay.» rispose Harry, ponendo una mano sulle sue.

No, non lo era perché Harry era ancora rigido e Louis si sentiva uno stupido ad aver messo su quella sceneggiata prima di ascoltare le sue giuste motivazioni.

Era così impulsivo ultimamente, scattava come una molla alla prima discussione e non negava di aver testato più volte la scarsa pazienza dell'altro più volte. Era nervoso la maggior parte del tempo perché sentiva di essere tra due fuochi: la passione per il suo lavoro e l'amore per Harry. Perché, se da una parte Ben continuava a ripetergli che avrebbe dovuto rappresentare l'associazione e partire per Haiti tra un mese, dall'altra l'espressione preoccupata del riccio e la sua paura di essere abbandonato lo tormentava non appena chiudeva gli occhi.

Eppure, glielo aveva promesso.

Glielo aveva promesso che non sarebbe partito presto per un altro viaggio e che non l'avrebbe abbandonato né per due mesi né per una sola settimana, ma in quel momento non era certo di poter essere un uomo di parola. Scosse la testa, ritornando al presente, a Harry che era tra le sue braccia, a lui che lo aveva definito prezioso: al futuro incerto che li aspettava ci avrebbe pensato domani, ora doveva impegnarsi a resistere a quella tempesta.

«No, sono stato sciocco e un idiota soprattutto a farmi ferire dalle parole di Daniel.»

Harry si voltò nella sua direzione e Louis lasciò scorrere le sue mani sulla schiena per liberarlo dalla sua presa.

«Sapevo che lui c'entrasse qualcosa.»

«Ero al buffet e ha cominciato a parlarmi di una tartina orribile, facendo commenti poco carini sul cibo francese e presentandosi come un cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura che solitamente salvava le principesse in difficoltà. All'inizio ho pensato che fosse soltanto l'ennesimo ragazzo che ci stava provando, ma -»

«Aspetta, _ennesimo_?»

«Concentrati sulle cose importanti, Harold.» precisò, perché per quella sera aveva già causato fin troppi problemi e non voleva scatenare anche la gelosia del riccio. «Dopo un minuto, comunque, si è presentato e mi ha parlato di te e di come non mi avessi nominato neanche per sbaglio in ufficio.»

«Lo immaginavo, Louis. Ti ho visto fuggire via da lui e se ho tardato a raggiungerti è perché gli ho detto di farla finita.»

«Cosa? Hai parlato con Daniel?»

Harry annuì, facendosi più serio. «Gli ho detto che lo avrei denunciato per mobbing se non avesse finito di farmi terra bruciata intorno in ufficio.»

«Ti dà ancora fastidio?»

«Ogni tanto, ma ormai le sue frecciatine risultano antipatiche anche agli altri colleghi.»

«Mi dispiace così tanto, Harry.» sospirò Louis, prima di rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia e nascondere il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. «Questa doveva essere la tua serata e io ho rovinato tutto con la mia stupidità.»

«Non hai rovinato nulla, Lou. Ho ancora il mio premio di ferie, il mio incentivo è già nel mio conto in banca e ho ancora il mio fidanzato.»

«E la tua targa?» chiese Louis, alzando lo sguardo sul suo viso. «Dov'è?»

«Nella fretta di seguirti, l'ho lasciata a Dottie.» Fece spallucce, riferendosi alla segretaria del direttore, un'anziana signora che Louis aveva conosciuto e che non aveva smesso di sorridergli neanche per un istante. «La recupererò lunedì, ora voglio soltanto baciarti.»

E lo fece, unendo le loro labbra in un bacio profondo, completamente diverso da quelli che si erano scambiati fino a quel momento nella sala barocca dell'hotel. La lingua di Harry leccò il labbro inferiore di Louis per chiedervi accesso e mappare l'intero palato prima di intrecciarsi alla sua in una danza languida. Ed era così bello sentirsi vezzeggiato in quel modo, con le dita calde di Harry a sfiorargli il collo e l'argento freddo degli anelli a provocargli brividi lungo l'intera schiena, la lingua a intrecciarsi con la sua e le labbra a disegnare i contorni delle proprie. Louis era stato così stupido nel pensare che Harry non tenesse a lui, perché bastava notare come lo sfiorava o come lo baciava per capire che non fosse un dettaglio trascurabile della sua vita. Louis era così prezioso per Harry e soltanto allora capì l'implicazione di quella frase stringendosi di più al corpo dell'altro.

«Non vuoi tornare alla festa?» chiese, dopo aver lasciato sulle labbra del più giovane l'ultimo bacio.

«Assolutamente no.»

«E il tuo direttore non si offenderà?»

«È già molto che io sia qui e che abbia ritirato quella targa, Lou. Abbiamo anche già scattato le foto di rito per mia madre e Will.» ridacchiò. «Andiamo a casa, Leo ci starà aspettando.»

«Aspetta!» esclamò Louis, non potendo fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa per aver interrotto bruscamente la loro serata. «Potremmo andare a festeggiare in un locale!»

Harry lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Un locale?»

«Un locale! C'è una discoteca in questa parte di Londra che ha tre piani e -»

«Lou, non per freddare il tuo entusiasmo, ma le discoteche non fanno proprio per me.»

Louis annuì perché, insomma, non erano mai andati in una discoteca nei cinque mesi precedenti: il massimo che si erano concessi era il solito pub che accoglieva il loro gruppo ogni venerdì sera e che rimaneva semivuoto per la maggior parte del tempo. Quella non era la serata adatta per provare nuove esperienze, suggerì a se stesso Louis.

«Gelato da Wendy, allora?»

«Gelato da Wendy.» Harry intrecciò le loro dita e specchiò il suo sorriso. «Posso sbottonarmi un po' la camicia ora?»

«Assolutamente no!» E la voce di Louis suonò quasi offesa nella risposta. «Fatti ammirare ancora un po' e poi sarò io a sbottonarla completamente non appena torniamo a casa.» aggiunse malizioso, prima di lasciargli un bacio umido sulla mandibola affilata e procedere verso il locale retrò di Wendy.

*

«Lou, non funziona così.»

Harry ormai era esasperato. Louis lo notava dal labbro inferiore martoriato dagli incisivi e dal numero di volte in cui aveva scompigliato e poi sistemato nuovamente i riccioli che gli incorniciavano il viso. Eppure, continuava ad esasperarlo perché si divertiva a vedere fin dove la sua pazienza potesse arrivare e, soprattutto, gli piaceva troppo farsi perdonare un attimo dopo a suon di baci, carezze e promesse.

«La verità è che hai paura di perdere.» Lo istigò ancora, mettendo su un sorriso furbo e sapendo che quell'insinuazione sarebbe stata la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso.

«Paura di perdere? Io?» chiese sconvolto il riccio, portando una mano sul petto e alzando di un'ottava il suo tono di voce tanto che persino Leo si risvegliò dal suo pisolino pomeridiano per capire cosa stesse succedendo. «Mai!»

«Tranquillo, Leo.» Lo rassicurò Louis con una carezza sulla testolina e il gattino miagolò quasi in risposta. «È che il tuo papà non sa proprio perdere.»

«Perdonalo, Leo.» ribatté Harry, prendendo l'animaletto per porlo sul suo grembo con la sola intenzione di non lasciarlo nelle grinfie dell'altro. «È che l'altro tuo papà, oltre a non conoscere la grammatica, è anche un disonesto: saggio si scrive con due "g" e non con tre, idiota!»

Indicò la plancia dello scarabeo situata tra loro, sul tavolino da caffè, prima di lanciargli uno sguardo colmo di rimprovero: tra le tante tessere che la riempivano c'era anche lo strafalcione di Louis e Harry inorridiva soltanto a guardarlo perché per lui le parole erano sacre, così come lo era lo scarabeo.

«Ma il mio è rafforzativo!» si giustificò il maggiore, trattenendo a stento un sorriso perché nella sua testa quella spiegazione sembrava avere un senso, ma l'espressione di rimprovero del minore era tutto un programma.

«No, il tuo è soltanto uno stupido tentativo di rendere la parola più lunga e prenderti più punti!»

«Quanto sei fiscale, Harold!» sbuffò Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Okay, forse la mia vera intenzione era di rubare qualche punto senza che tu te ne accorgessi, ma ho una spiegazione plausibile!»

Harry socchiuse gli occhi in due fessure, mentre gli lanciava un'occhiata piena di diffidenza. Poi, fece un gesto con la mano nella sua direzione, come a invitarlo a spiegarsi, pronto alla sua ennesima trovata per vincere una partita di scarabeo.

«Perché, prendendo questi punti, avrei vinto e messo fine a questa noiosa e interminabile partita dal momento che abbiamo qualcosa di meglio da fare.»

«E cosa avremmo di meglio da fare?»

«È una sorpresa!» esclamò eccitato Louis, lanciando a caso sulla plancia le restanti tessere che aveva in mano e annullando la partita.

«Una sorpresa?» Il riccio, invece, non poté fare a meno di accigliarsi davanti all'eccitazione dell'altro, davanti la quale persino Leo sembrò rimanere del tutto indifferente.

«Non abbiamo festeggiato abbastanza la tua targa come miglior analista dell'anno la scorsa settimana.»

«Lou, erano soltanto una stupida targa e mille sterline in più in busta paga.» sospirò il più giovane, appoggiando la schiena al divano dietro di sé. «Non capisco perché ne facciate un affare di stato. Mamma e Will mi stanno assillando perché vogliono che invii loro una dannata foto della serata da incorniciare. Ve lo ripeto, non è niente di speciale.»

«Ehi!» Lo rimprovero l'altro, lanciando verso di lui una tesserina di legno che per poco non colpì anche Leo. «Tutto è speciale se ti riguarda.»

«Non voglio festeggiare ancora, Lou. Sinceramente, il gelato da Wendy e aver fatto l'amore con te per tre volte in una sola notte mi sembravano festeggiamenti più che dignitosi.»

«Quattro, se non ti fossi tirato indietro all'ultimo minuto addormentandoti!» precisò Louis, che aveva una dignità da difendere: lui avrebbe continuato a venerare il corpo perfetto del minore fino all'alba se soltanto quest'ultimo non si fosse addormentato proprio mentre la sua bocca lavorava sulla pelle nivea della sua clavicola per lasciargli un marchio indelebile soltanto loro. «E, comunque, ciò che stiamo per fare è decisamente meglio!»

«Meglio? Persino di fare l'amore con te?»

Louis sembrò quasi doverci riflettere per rispondere, poi un «nah» lasciò le sue labbra, facendo ridacchiare il più giovane. «Per te, però, potrebbe avvicinarcisi! Ora vai a renderti presentabile, io ti aspetto qui!»

Harry lo guardò supplichevole un'ultima volta prima di sbuffare e consegnare il gatto a Louis chiedendogli di mettere a posto lo scarabeo e assicurarsi che Leo non mangiasse alcuna tessera. Poi, sparì oltre il corridoio e Louis provò una strana eccitazione per ciò che Harry avrebbe scoperto di dover fare da lì a un'ora: per calmarla, il maggiore eseguì alla lettera le indicazioni dell'altro distogliendo l'attenzione di Leo dallo scarabeo con il suo giochino preferito e riponendo il gioco da tavolo nella sua scatola. Harry impiegò poco a rendersi presentabile – in realtà, non c'era momento in cui il riccio non risultasse comunque bellissimo - perché, dopo alcuni minuti, fece ritorno nel soggiorno con i suoi stivaletti, degli skinny jeans neri e un bomber di seta a fantasia che non aveva mai indossato prima di quel momento. Nonostante fosse decisamente stravagante, Louis non poté non pensare che fosse perfetto su di lui e sul suo fisico asciutto: i riccioli che ricadevano leggiadri sulle sue spalle, poi, lo rendevano quasi un'opera d'arte rinascimentale. Louis si sistemò un cappellino verde sul capo prima di avvicinarsi a Harry e tirare fuori dalla tasca del jeans una benda nera: il riccio si accigliò e fece un passo indietro.

«Mi spieghi perché indossi sempre quel cappellino ultimamente? E perché hai quella benda in mano?»

«Ho sopportato il periodo in cui non facevi altro che indossare quella coppola grigia che ti ha regalato Niall al compleanno, puoi accettare ora la mia ossessione verso questo capello?» Harry annuì, anche se sembrava ancora diffidente. «Okay, la verità è che c'è troppo sole là fuori e non voglio che il mio viso si riempia di lentiggini!»

«A me piacciono le tue lentiggini!» replicò il più giovane, imbronciandosi come un bambino.

«Ne hai già tre con cui giocare, _ma Lune_.» Louis le indicò svogliatamente sulla guancia sinistra, prima di avanzare verso di lui e sollevare la benda nera: prima che il riccio potesse chiedere ancora a cosa servisse spiegò «e questa serve a non farti riconoscere la strada, altrimenti rovinerai la mia sorpresa!».

Harry non si ribellò più, almeno fino a quando Louis non dovette guidarlo per scendere le scale perché il loro ascensore risultava essere quasi sempre fuori servizio con suo grande dispiacere. Poi, continuò a porgergli tante – troppe - domande durante le successive ore di viaggio nell'automobile che Niall aveva gentilmente prestato a Louis per quella nuova avventura. Al maggiore sembrò di avere accanto a sé un bambino che in continuazione chiedeva «_siamo arrivati?_» e, per un momento, uno soltanto, arrossì nel pensare a un futuro simile per loro: lui e Harry nei sedili anteriori e nei posteriori un bambino con riccioli castani o occhi azzurri che non riusciva a contenere la sua curiosità. Harry, fortunatamente, non si accorse né della sua dolce fantasia né del rossore che aveva invaso le sue guance.

«Siamo arrivati?» chiese ancora per l'ultima volta, però, perché erano giunti davvero a destinazione. «Non sento più la macchina in movimento.»

Louis trattenne un sorriso nel vedere Harry muovere il capo a destra e a sinistra come se fosse lo spettatore di una partita di tennis soltanto con l'intenzione di captare dei particolari che gli avrebbero rivelato dove si trovassero.

«Sì, aspetta che vengo a prenderti!» Louis fece il giro dell'automobile e andò ad aprire la portiera di Harry, che si affrettò a scendere e a muoversi sul posto impaziente. «Non ti piace proprio essere bendato, eh?»

«Forse a letto, ma non qui.» affermò con semplicità, lasciando sgomento Louis che si ridestò soltanto al suo ennesimo «muoviti, Lou!».

«_Ta-daaan_!» esclamò il maggiore, facendo scivolare via la benda e allargando le braccia, mentre lo sguardo dell'altro si faceva mano mano più confuso notando la distesa di erba secca davanti a sé.

«Dove siamo?»

«Da qualche parte nelle vicinanze di Southampton.» Harry lo invitò a continuare dal momento che quella cittadina non gli diceva nulla. «Mi sono ricordato del tuo racconto, di quando tuo padre ti portava in un centro di addestramento per piloti civili quando eri più piccolo.»

Il ragazzo davanti a sé si abbracciò incerto, quasi a confortarsi e a proteggersi dai ricordi che Louis aveva fatto riaffiorare. E Louis avanzò di qualche passo per prendergli le mani nelle sue e farlo rilassare: nessun brutto ricordo avrebbe dovuto offuscare quella giornata.

«Non voglio portare a galla brutti ricordi, Harry.» lo rassicurò. «Voglio soltanto farti felice ancora, come quando avevi cinque anni nella foto che Anne ha all'ingresso. Vedilo come un omaggio a tuo padre, a ciò che vi univa e a ciò che vi rendeva davvero felici.»

Harry annuì, seppure ancora incerto, e Louis non mancò di muovere in circolo i pollici sulle sue mani per tranquillizzarlo e semplicemente invitarlo a lasciarsi andare.

«Anche questo è un centro di addestramento per piloti civili: non ti faranno salire su un aeroplano vero e proprio, ma su un elicottero da turismo. Non te lo faranno pilotare da solo perché servono anni di esperienza per farlo, ma mi hanno promesso che ti spiegheranno tutto quello che c'è da sapere una volta lassù e che ti lasceranno fare qualcosina. È forte lo stesso, no?»

E prima che Harry potesse rispondere, mutando la sua espressione confusa in una decisamente più sorpresa perché non avrebbe mai immaginato di spuntare anche il quarto punto della sua lista, una figura familiare fece la sua apparizione. Forte, robusto, ma anche buono come un pezzo di pane, il nonno di Louis avanzava verso di loro con un sorriso e un'espressione dolce sul viso abbronzato: il venticello fresco scompigliava i suoi capelli grigi e il sole marcava le rughe che segnavano il suo volto pieno, ma sembrava ancora un ragazzino con quel sorriso, quella luce particolare negli occhi chiari e, soprattutto, il suo giubbetto di pelle alla _Top Gun_. Lo aveva comprato quando era andato in pensione una quindicina di anni prima e Louis era rabbrividito quando sua nonna Margot lo aveva paragonato a Tom Cruise in quella pellicola che aveva fatto sognare metà della popolazione maschile e femminile mondiale perché suo nonno con l'attore americano aveva ben poco a che fare. Comunque, non aveva il coraggio di infrangere i suoi sogni e gli sorrideva ogni qual volta lo indossava, come in quel momento.

«Siete arrivati, finalmente!»

«Nonno!» Louis lasciò andare le mani di Harry e si affrettò ad abbracciare l'anziano perché, se Harry poteva salire su quell'elicottero e affiancare il pilota quel pomeriggio, era soltanto merito suo e delle sue conoscenze nell'ambiente.

Poi, fu il turno di Harry, che strinse energicamente la mano callosa del più anziano prima di sorridergli nervosamente.

«Sei pronto, Harry?»

«Sto morendo di paura, Robert!» E per lo meno fu sincero, pensò Louis. «Non penso di potercela fare.»

«Ce la farai! Ti faranno muovere qualche leva e premere qualche tasto, stai tranquillo. È tutto sotto controllo.» Lo rassicurò, massaggiandogli la schiena con il palmo della mano. «Andiamo, ci stanno aspettando.»

Il riccio annuì e volse lo sguardo verso l'elicottero da turismo fermo in quella grande distesa piana, prima di lanciare un'occhiata curiosa verso Louis.

«Tu non vieni, Lou?»

Scosse la testa. «No, Harry. Ti guarderò da qui, okay?»

«Sicuro?»

«Al cento per cento.»

Era qualcosa che il riccio avrebbe dovuto fare da solo. Non riuscì neanche a dirlo perché il riccio sgusciò via dalla presa di Robert e annullò la distanza tra loro prendendogli il viso tra le mani grandi e morbide e incontrando le sue labbra con le proprie in un bacio che fece mancare il fiato a Louis per la sua passionalità. Harry gli soffiò un «_grazie_» sulla bocca rosea prima di allontanarsi e grattarsi la nuca imbarazzato sotto lo sguardo divertito dell'anziano. Louis ridacchiò tra sé e sé, prima di premere i palmi sulle sue guance per raffreddarle un po', quel poco che serviva a non farlo sembrare un adolescente perdutamente innamorato. Tuttavia, non poteva fingere perché era davvero follemente innamorato di Harry, nonostante tutto: l'asperger, il lavoro che voleva dividerli per un paio di mesi e la sua paura di lasciarlo a Londra, mentre lui sarebbe stato ad Haiti. Louis amava Harry a tal punto che vedere un suo sorriso gli scaldava il cuore, ricevere una sua carezza gli cambiava la giornata e trovarsi tra le sue braccia gli faceva credere di aver trovato finalmente il giusto posto nel mondo. Proprio a lui che non si era mai sentito giusto da nessuna parte. Così, con l'orgoglio di amarlo che ardeva impetuoso nel suo petto, lo guardò salire sull'elicottero insieme al pilota e suo nonno con un sorriso che difficilmente avrebbe mai dimenticato. Vide l'elicottero prendere quota e allontanarsi dal centro di addestramento fino a diventare sempre più piccolo, un piccolo puntino nero nel cielo azzurro e terso di giugno. Avrebbe voluto essere con lui su quel velivolo, a stringergli la mano o semplicemente a godere della sua risata emozionata, ma non rimpiangeva la sua scelta di essere rimasto a terra.

Era qualcosa che Harry avrebbe dovuto fare da solo: era come dare ancora una volta l'addio a suo padre oppure era come incontrarlo ancora, quasi a dire «_mi sei mancato e non voglio più lasciarti andare_» ora che riusciva ad affrontare l'argomento e non si chiudeva più in se stesso.

Un'ora dopo, Louis vide quel puntino nero avvicinarsi e diventare sempre più grande fino ad acquistare le sue vere dimensioni: fece qualche passo, piantando bene a terra i piedi perché il vento che le eliche del velivolo generavano avevano già fatto volare il suo cappellino verde una volta, e vide i due scendere dall'elicottero e stringere la mano del pilota prima di incontrare il suo sguardo curioso. Tutto, Louis voleva conoscere tutto in quel momento: come si era sentito Harry, cosa gli avevano lasciato fare, se fosse felice, se lo avrebbe rifatto un'altra volta. Eppure, quando il riccio si incamminò nella sua direzione con un sorriso mozzafiato sul volto e gli occhi di un verde quasi liquido per quanto erano lucidi si disse che la sua curiosità avrebbe potuto aspettare. Quello era il momento di godersi l'espressione commossa del più giovane.

«Grazie, Lou.» sussurrò Harry, rifugiandosi tra le sue braccia e quasi scomparendo perché si fece piccolo piccolo al suo cospetto. «È il giorno più bello della mia vita.»

Louis provò il desiderio di correre da Anne e farle sapere che era successo, che suo figlio aveva davvero pronunciato ancora una volta quelle parole a distanza di diciassette anni e che non tutta la sua felicità fosse ormai perduta. Era lì, nel suo petto, nel suo sorriso e nei suoi occhi: bastava soltanto saper accendere quella scintilla e farla scoppiare. Louis lo aveva fatto, era riuscito a far credere a Harry che ci fosse ancora del buono nel mondo e che suo padre avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere non solo nei suoi ricordi del passato, ma anche in quelli del presente. E più lo guardava emozionarsi, così come non aveva mai fatto, più pensava di aver fatto la scelta giusta mesi prima: Harry era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, perché sapeva che il Sole e la Luna necessitassero l'uno dell'altra. Harry si era rivelata la scelta più giusta che avesse mai potuto fare nei suoi venticinque anni di vita.

*

Nelle successive ore di viaggio, Louis imparò quanto fosse difficile far tornare alla "normalità" Harry dopo un evento così eccezionale come quello che aveva appena vissuto. O forse lo sapeva già perché solitamente, dopo aver fatto l'amore, Harry non era il ragazzo che chiedeva di essere coccolato fino ad addormentarsi: piuttosto, era quello che si strusciava sull'altro fino a quando Louis non diventava duro ancora una volta e cominciava proprio lì da dove si erano lasciati. Infatti, Harry continuò a essere su di giri anche quando accompagnarono in stazione Robert, il cui treno per Eastbourne era prossimo alla partenza. Si salutarono con un abbraccio e con la promessa di vedersi presto prima che l'anziano richiamasse l'attenzione del riccio e gli porgesse il suo giubbetto da _Top Gun_.

«Voglio che lo prenda tu.» disse categorico Robert.

Il riccio tentennò, prima di sfiorare la pelle morbida e scuotere la testa. «Non posso, Robert. Deve significare molto per te.»

«Sono sicuro che significherà molto anche per te, Harry.» La sua mano tese il giubbetto nella sua direzione in attesa che il ragazzo lo prendesse e non lo lasciasse più andare. «Andiamo, sarà il ricordo di questa splendida giornata.»

«Lo terrò al sicuro nel mio armadio.»

«È tutto okay, Harry. Puoi anche indossarlo.»

Il ragazzo, però, scosse la testa mordendosi il labbro inferiore e nonno Robert ridacchiò capendo che sarebbe stato impossibile fargli cambiare idea: Harry era testardo, tanto quanto suo nipote Louis.

«Farò in modo che Leo ne stia alla larga, te lo prometto.»

«Non ne ho dubbi.»

Harry sospirò, prima di afferrare l'indumento, spingersi tra le braccia forti dell'uomo e sussurrargli un «grazie» accorato nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre le mani di quest'ultimo gli massaggiavano la schiena rassicuranti. E Louis non fu geloso di quel gesto, anzi. Era felice che i due andassero così d'accordo, che avessero una passione in comune e che Robert lo considerasse quasi un nipote. Era felice che suo nonno non avesse concesso la sua fiducia a Ian negli anni precedenti perché in quel modo avrebbe potuto darla interamente a Harry, quel ragazzo che lo aveva fatto innamorare in un battito delle sue lunghe ciglia castane.

Durante il viaggio di ritorno a Londra, Harry non fece altro che raccontare con la voce ancora tremante per l'emozione la sua esperienza sull'elicottero a sua madre e a William in viva voce al telefono: Louis sentì la voce di Anne farsi più sottile del solito quando il riccio ripeté che quello era stato il giorno più bello della sua vita e che il nonno gli aveva regalato il suo giubbetto di pelle. Quello lo disse stringendosi al petto l'indumento e Louis dovette quasi trattenere la sua commozione perché Harry non aveva mai dimostrato il suo affetto per un oggetto, all'infuori del ciondolo a forma di aeroplanino, dei suoi modellini in balsa o del suo amato scarabeo.

Arrivati a Brick Lane, Harry insisté per mangiare da Wendy un hamburger prima di fare ritorno nei loro rispettivi appartamenti: poi, dal momento che il coinquilino di Louis sarebbe mancato per l'intero fine settimana, Harry avrebbe preso con sé Leo e lo avrebbe portato nell'appartamento dell'altro, dove avrebbero vissuto per quei giorni. Ora Louis lo aspettava, sorseggiando distrattamente una birra e seduto al bancone della sua cucina: non pensava a nulla perché il senso di soddisfazione che gli riempiva il petto era capace di sovrastare qualunque altro pensiero. Trasalì soltanto quando sentì il portone sbattere alle sue spalle e delle zampette picchiettare sul pavimento: riuscì a scorgere una morbida coda bianca solleticargli le caviglie prima di vedere nero e sentire una leggera stoffa sulle palpebre e sul naso.

«Harry, non è divertente.» sbuffò e, se avesse potuto, avrebbe persino alzato gli occhi al cielo: poi, percepì le labbra morbide del riccio scontrarsi contro la sua nuca e l'intera schiena rabbrividire. «Da dove hai recuperato la benda?»

«L'avevi dimenticata nella macchina di Niall.» si giustificò, mentre la sua bocca ora lavorava un punto preciso del suo collo. «Pensavo che potesse essere interessante usarla, no?»

Louis soffocò un gemito premendo le sue labbra tra loro, prima di inclinare di qualche grado il capo a sinistra e invitare Harry a baciare l'intera linea elegante del suo collo. Non ebbe bisogno di rispondere alla sua provocazione perché non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro: benda o meno, il riccio sarebbe stato suo per tutta la notte. Per questo, si lasciò guidare dal più giovane per qualche metro mentre lo baciava con passione e poi si lasciò spogliare dolcemente dopo essersi adagiato al centro del letto. E non vedere nulla di ciò che succedeva intorno a lui lo faceva impazzire perché quella momentanea cecità amplificava i restanti sensi. Le punte delle dita di Harry sembravano scottare sul suo corpo mentre sfioravano le clavicole sporgenti, i capezzoli turgidi o i contorni dei tanti tatuaggi che lo ornavano e la sua pelle si riempiva di brividi quando adagiava le proprie sul corpo già nudo dell'altro, già pronto ad accoglierlo senza che il maggiore glielo avesse chiesto. I gemiti di Harry, quando le sue natiche sode si scontravano con il membro già eretto di Louis, sembravano essere quasi poesia alle sue orecchie e il maggiore riusciva a coglierne ogni loro sfumatura. Le dita di Harry, che spargevano il liquido preseminale sulla sua punta e poi sulla sua asta, finirono a contornare le sue labbra e poi a esplorare la sua bocca: Louis le succhiò con devozione scoprendone il gusto dolce, mentre la sua mente lavorava velocemente per capire che presto Harry si sarebbe preparato con le sue stesse dita.

E così fu, o immaginò che fosse così a causa della benda che gli impediva la vista: sentì il bacino di Harry gravare sul suo e alle sue orecchie giunsero dei soffici gemiti quando Louis si aggiunse al piacere che il minore stava dando a se stesso massaggiando i loro membri insieme con delle lente e strazianti stoccate.

Nonostante Louis vedesse nero, non faceva fatica a immaginare i colori di Harry in quel momento: il rosa indiano delle labbra morse dai suoi stessi denti per trattenere i suoi gemiti, il sottile anello verde che contornava la pupilla dei suoi occhi dalla forma allungata e felina, il rosso delle sue guance imporporate dal piacere, il cioccolato dei riccioli che gli sfioravano il collo niveo e le spalle.

In un istante, poi, tornò a vedere perché Harry fece scivolare via la benda dai suoi occhi e fu lo spettacolo più bello di sempre dal momento che il riccio era sopra di lui in procinto di calarsi sulla sua erezione pulsante e chiedeva soltanto di essere guardato con le labbra leggermente dischiuse e il respiro ansante.

«Guardami, Lou.» soffiò sulle sue labbra quando si sporse verso Louis, che non poté fare a meno di prendere il viso tra le sue mani e trattenere le sue labbra sulle proprie ancora per un po', il tempo necessario di togliergli il fiato con un bacio.

Poi, Harry recuperò la sua posizione iniziale e cominciò a scendere sul suo membro lentamente, sollevando con le mani i riccioli a scoprire il collo e poi a lasciarli ricadere sulle spalle ampie, mentre i palmi caldi delle mani di Louis salivano e scendevano sui quadricipiti in tensione ai lati del suo bacino. Fu tentato di chiudere gli occhi per assaporare il momento in cui il suo membro avrebbe riempito del tutto il minore, ma la tentazione di vedere la sua espressione sul volto vinse anche quella volta: Louis osservò Harry mordersi il labbro inferiore quando la sua punta umida stuzzicò l'apertura e gemere lascivamente quando accolse in sé il suo sesso pulsante.

Ed era così bello vederlo, era uno spettacolo diverso ogni volta che Louis si spingeva in lui sollevando il bacino e andando incontro agli affondi profondi dell'altro, ogni volta non era mai uguale alla precedente, ogni volta Louis scopriva un dettaglio di Harry che gli era stato nascosto fino a quel momento: un neo, una particolare espressione, una linea del suo corpo che non aveva mai tracciato prima.

Harry accelerò i movimenti sul suo bacino e il ciondolo argentato dell'aeroplanino cominciò a sbattere sul suo petto ad un'andatura quasi ipnotica, mentre il maggiore lo aiutava con le mani ferme sui fianchi a sollevarsi e a calarsi su di lui per colpire il suo centro sensibile e per ascoltare i gemiti più acuti lasciare le labbra rosse del minore. Si ritrovò dopo alcuni istanti ad abbandonare il suo bacino e a massaggiargli l'erezione con stoccate veloci e precise per portarlo all'orgasmo, mentre lui continuava a ondeggiare ancora sul suo ventre: quando non poté più controllare il suo corpo, Harry esplose in fiotti caldi sul suo addome sporcandolo del suo seme.

E Louis si sentì sull'orlo di un precipizio quando il riccio si sfilò da lui e si accucciò tra le sue gambe tornite per prendere tra le labbra la punta rossa del suo membro e leccarla con devozione: bastarono pochi affondi, la lingua che percorse l'intera lunghezza e quegli occhi verdi incatenati ai suoi blu per liberare il suo orgasmo e le sue parole, quelle che aveva tenuto nel suo cuore fino a quel momento.

«Harry, c-credo di amarti.» pronunciò tremante sulle labbra del più piccolo quando queste ultime corsero a baciarlo e si incurvarono furbescamente subito prima di farlo, fermandosi a un soffio da lui.

«Credi?» Harry sembrò sorpreso piacevolmente, mentre si sistemava tra le sue gambe e riempiva di baci il suo mento e la mascella delineata dalla barba accennata.

«No, ne sono certo.» ribatté ancora davanti a quel sorriso che non poté fare a meno di baciare, esplorando il suo palato e gustando il suo stesso sapore di uomo sulla lingua dell'altro, prendendo amore e restituendone altro. «_Je t'aime, ma Lune, mon petit amour, mon tout_.»

«_T-tu es mon petit soleil_.» pronunciò il riccio, strofinando la punta del naso sulla sua all'insù e affondando il viso nell'incavo caldo e profumato del suo collo, mentre il maggiore lo stringeva a sé.

E non importava che Harry non avesse risposto alla sua confessione con un più diretto «_anche io_», bastava che sorridesse e che i suoi occhi brillassero a quei «_je t'aime» _e ai «_ti amo» _che abbandonavano le sue labbra sottili tra un bacio e un altro e che il più giovane gli intimava di ripetere ancora e ancora senza averne mai abbastanza.

*

Louis odiava svegliarsi in un letto vuoto.

Le sue estremità, perennemente fredde, al mattino cercavano sempre il corpo caldo di Harry al quale intrecciarsi per rubare un po' del suo calore. Quella mattina, però, mentre la sua mano destra si muoveva a tastare la parte opposta del letto matrimoniale, Louis non trovò nient'altro che una superficie fresca sotto il suo palmo e non la pelle tesa e calda del riccio. Sbatté gli occhi più volte prima di aprirli propriamente e, grazie alla luce che filtrava dalle tapparelle semi abbassate della finestra, notare che non ci fosse nessuno al di fuori di lui in quella stanza. Ed era strano perché il riccio rimaneva al suo fianco fino a quando anche il maggiore non apriva gli occhi e strofinava la guancia sul suo petto. Puntò i gomiti sul materasso, mentre i palmi delle mani percorrevano il suo volto stropicciato dal sonno e dalla stanchezza: i suoi muscoli dolevano per lo sforzo fisico svolto durante la notte per saziare il loro desiderio di amarsi, ma il cuore che ancora palpitava se pensava a quelle dolci parole che si erano scambiati compensava qualunque dolore fisico. Si alzò dal letto stiracchiando verso l'alto le braccia e indossò un paio di pantaloncini lasciati sulla sedia il giorno precedente, mentre notava che sul pavimento non c'era più traccia degli abiti dismessi poche ore prima: né dei suoi, né del riccio.

Tese l'orecchio per ascoltare dei possibili suoni e rumori provenire dal bagno o dalla cucina, ma ancora una volta il suo tentativo di trovare tracce di Harry in casa fu vano: il ragazzo e Leo erano spariti all'improvviso nel nulla e Louis si chiedeva soltanto dove fossero andati, soprattutto senza averlo avvertito.

Poi, come in quei film polizieschi, un dettaglio colpì la sua attenzione, un dettaglio che avrebbe o che, forse, aveva già cambiato tutto. Raggiunse a grandi falcate - per quanto le sue gambe e il suo intorpidimento mattutino lo permettessero - la scrivania e tese la mano tremante verso le carte che la occupavano: bastò soltanto uno sguardo rapido per capire che qualcuno era già stato lì pochi minuti o ore prima.

«No, no, no, no.» mormorò Louis, facendo un passo indietro e sentendo un carico ingente posarsi sul suo petto.

Non aveva dubbi che quel qualcuno fosse stato proprio Harry. Il _suo _Harry. Colui al quale aveva promesso di non partire, di non lasciarlo a Londra da solo anche se non lo sarebbe mai stato perché ora aveva la sua vita lì, che gli sarebbe stato sempre accanto. Una promessa che Louis, nonostante le migliori intenzioni, non era riuscito a mantenere perché sarebbe partito, perché su quella scrivania c'era il suo biglietto aereo per Haiti e Harry lo aveva appena scoperto. _Doveva_ partire per Haiti a metà luglio perché era un suo dovere quello di non disattendere le aspettative che il suo capo aveva riposto in lui. Allo stesso tempo, però, non voleva disattendere neanche le aspettative di Harry. Quel magnifico ragazzo che qualche ora prima gli aveva concesso ancora la fiducia accogliendolo in sé e abbassando le sue difese soltanto per amarlo così come avrebbe meritato.

«_Merde!_» esclamò, lasciando correre le dita tra i capelli lisci per scompigliarli e massaggiarsi le tempie che cominciarono a pulsare.

Dopo un attimo di totale smarrimento, cominciò a frugare nell'armadio alla ricerca di una semplice t-shirt bianca da indossare, infilò le _Vans_ ai piedi e quel cappellino verde per coprire le occhiaie e nascondere i suoi capelli arruffati: avrebbe avuto bisogno di una doccia per svegliarsi completamente, ma non aveva tempo. Harry avrebbe potuto essere in qualunque posto in quel momento e lui doveva soltanto affrettarsi a trovarlo perché ora era Harry il suo _dovere_, la sua priorità.

Scese in fretta le scale e si precipitò fuori dal suo palazzo, poi cominciò a correre verso il parco che costeggiava il quartiere, quello in cui Harry si rifugiava quando _tutto_ diventava _troppo_, quello che mesi prima gli aveva permesso di scoprire un altro lato di lui. Lo percorse in lungo e in largo, mentre dei grandi nuvoloni grigi si addensavano nel cielo sopra di lui e nascondevano il timido sole che quella mattina era sorto, ma non lo trovò neanche lì, tra gli arbusti verdi e le panchine di legno che lo affollavano.

Provò anche da Wendy, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte della donna per le sue occhiaie e il suo aspetto poco curato: non riuscì neanche ad ascoltare interamente il suo «_Louis, devi mangiare di più!_» perché aveva già chiuso la porta vetrata dietro le sue spalle. Appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulle ginocchia e si sporse leggermente verso l'asfalto del marciapiede per recuperare il fiato a causa della corsa di cui era stato protagonista fino a qualche istante prima.

Un posto. Mancava soltanto un posto da controllare e poi le sue elucubrazioni mentali sarebbero diventate realtà.

Eppure, prima di pronunciare ad alta voce quella possibilità, scosse la testa e riprese a camminare verso il palazzo di Niall: prese un profondo respiro prima di spingere il pesante portone e percorrere a due a due le scale fino a ritrovarsi sul pianerottolo di quell'appartamento ansante e sudato. Era la sua ultima possibilità, pensò, quando girò la chiave nella toppa d'ottone.

«Harry?» chiamò, muovendo i primi passi nel soggiorno. «Leo?»

Nessun «_sono qui, Lou!_», nessun rumore di zampette morbide sul parquet, nessun miagolio ad accoglierlo. Vuoto, l'appartamento era vuoto. Il suo cuore, invece, era decisamente colmo di qualsiasi emozione: un turbinio di sentimenti contrastanti che cercava di tenerlo in vita fino a quando non avrebbe scoperto dove fosse andato Harry. Entrò nella sua stanza e a prima vista gli sembrò che nulla fosse cambiato: i modellini di balsa erano ancora disposti ordinatamente sugli scaffali della libreria, così come i suoi libri e i suoi fogli sulla scrivania: a mancare era soltanto il suo computer. Aprì l'armadio e i cassetti e la maggior parte degli indumenti era ancora lì.

Poi, un altro dettaglio catturò la sua attenzione: la collanina d'argento e il ciondolo a forma di aeroplanino erano sul comodino, lì dove c'era anche la fotografia della sua famiglia. Louis la prese in un palmo e la sfiorò delicatamente con le punte delle dita prima di notare che vicino ad essa vi era un foglietto di carta_._

_Quel_ foglietto di carta. Quello dove Harry aveva scritto i punti della loro lista. "_Le cinque cose che hai sempre voluto fare, ma che a causa del tuo Asperger non hai fatto"_.

Louis sorrise amaramente a quel ricordo. Quel foglietto spiegazzato era persino diventato un aeroplanino di carta che il maggiore soleva lanciare nella sua direzione soltanto per attirare l'attenzione di Harry lavorava al computer. Ora quel foglietto sembrava essere quasi un addio per le parole che vi erano scritte sul lato non occupato dai quattro punti. 

_Grazie per aver realizzato tutti i miei sogni. _   
_Ora tocca ai tuoi._   
_H._

Louis dovette rileggerlo più volte per capirne e assimilarne il significato. Harry era andato via per lasciare a Louis tempo e spazio per realizzare i suoi sogni. Il riccio pensava che Haiti fosse il suo unico sogno e che lui stesso fosse un deterrente a realizzarlo. Niente di più sbagliato perché tornare ad Haiti e vedere realizzato il progetto della scuola elementare a cui aveva lavorato per mesi era _uno_ dei suoi sogni, sì, insieme a quello di creare un futuro insieme a lui.

_«Vuoi davvero sposarti e avere figli?» aveva chiesto Harry durante il loro primo appuntamento._

_«Sì, al cento per cento.»_

_«Anche se sei così giovane?»_

_«Sì. So che può sembrare stupido, ma ho sempre desiderato un marito, tre marmocchi e un cane...anche quando ero soltanto un adolescente. È il mio sogno più grande, insieme a quello di lavorare per la Thousand Hearts Foundation.»_

Un marito, tre marmocchi e un cane, o meglio un gatto dal momento che c'era Leo nella loro vita. Il lavoro alla _Thousand Hearts_. Harry. Erano questi i suoi sogni e Louis non era pronto a rinunciare a nessuno di essi.

Doveva trovare Harry, convincerlo a tornare da lui e fargli capire che avrebbe potuto realizzare tutti i suoi sogni avendolo ancora al suo fianco. Il riccio doveva capire che l'amore fosse una aggiunta alla sua vita e non considerarlo una privazione, che Louis non doveva scegliere tra lui e Haiti perché ci sarebbe stato tempo e spazio per entrambi.

Tuttavia, il tempo che Louis aveva a disposizione per riportarlo a casa - quel luogo che non aveva quattro pareti e un tetto, ma due cuori, i loro, che battevano all'unisono - era poco. Tre settimane erano troppo poche per far cambiare idea, per far accettare la prospettiva della partenza, per far affrontare e superare quella assenza a uno come lui, lui che del cambiamento faceva la sua più grande paura.

Eppure, Louis si disse che ci avrebbe provato: non poteva arrendersi ora che le loro vite si erano intrecciate.

Quando abbandonò quell'appartamento con il ciondolo d'argento stretto in un pugno e quel foglio di carta che pesava quanto un macigno nella sua tasca destra, fuori pioveva.

E fu il primo giorno in cui persino Brick Lane gli sembrò triste.


	13. Capitolo Tredici

** _ _ **

Harry non aveva mai amato i colpi di testa.

La sua vita, fin dalla giovane età, era stata l'insieme di tante abitudini che si ripetevano giorno dopo giorno, incasellate in un ordine ben preciso e che raramente abbandonava. Il riccio la paragonava spesso al gioco dello scarabeo che tanto amava: sulla plancia quadrata si disponevano le tesserine che componevano le parole di senso compiuto e quelle erano gli avvenimenti che costellavano la sua vita. Alcuni erano più brutti e altri più belli, come se le caselle potessero raddoppiare o addirittura triplicare qualitativamente anche quegli eventi e non solo il punteggio delle parole. C'erano, però, delle tessere jolly – a Harry erano sempre piaciute perché vi era uno scarabeo disegnato al di sopra – che andavano a sostituire qualsiasi altra lettera per formare una parola e quelle per lui erano le persone che riempivano la sua vita e la rendevano migliore: sua madre, suo padre e William. A volte, nel turno successivo, capitava di pescare la lettera giusta e che la tessera jolly andasse via, così come era successo con suo padre; altre volte, invece, capitava di pescarle all'improvviso e sentirsi la persona più fortunata dell'universo per averle trovate, così come era successo con Niall o Liam.

E Harry, che aveva sempre contato quelle tesserine jolly sulle dita di una mano, ora si ritrovava con tutte e dieci le dita occupate e quasi faticava a realizzarlo: in meno di un anno la sua vita era cambiata così tanto grazie alle persone che l'affollavano, se in meglio o in peggio ancora non poteva dirlo. Perché c'erano dei giorni in cui era felice di essere attorniato da quei sorrisi familiari, compiere nuove avventure, scoprire nuovi luoghi e nuovi lati di se stesso che faticava a credere che gli appartenessero per davvero e c'erano dei giorni in cui avrebbe voluto rinchiudersi nella sua stanzetta di Manchester, scomparire tra le coperte e immergersi in un mondo soltanto suo, dove agli altri non era concesso di entrare.

Quel giorno era uno di quelli.

Seppure sull'intera Inghilterra splendesse un caldo sole estivo e i colori intorno a lui fossero vividi e accesi, tutto ciò che Harry riusciva a vedere era soltanto nero. Nero come il suo umore, come il suo presente e il suo futuro perché il _suo_ Sole, quello che riusciva a far splendere anche la superficie grigia della Luna, lui lo aveva lasciato in un letto matrimoniale freddo e troppo grande per una sola persona. Non riuscendo a sopportare la sostituzione di quella tesserina jolly dalla sua vita per mano altrui, Harry era stato il primo a farlo, ad allontanare Louis dalla sua vita riempendo il suo borsone di pelle marrone e prendendo il primo treno disponibile per Manchester. Si era detto che, nonostante fosse decisamente un colpo di testa chiedere tutte le sue ferie disponibili a lavoro, tornare a casa dimenticando il giorno precedente, la gioia provata, le parole di Louis e i suoi occhi innamorati mentre facevano l'amore gli avrebbe fatto bene.

Eppure, non aveva funzionato.

Perché Harry era arrivato a casa sua in lacrime, aveva pianto tra le braccia di sua madre ripetendo quanto non si sentisse abbastanza per chiunque e si era sotterrato sotto le coperte con Leo al suo fianco. Gli sembrava di essere tornato bambino, quando le prese in giro sul bus della scuola gli facevano desiderare di ricevere un'istruzione privata, quando nessuno sembrava capire le sue azioni o i suoi pensieri, quando si sentiva solo.

Quella mattina Harry era tornato a sentirsi soltanto _diverso_ e non _unico_ così come qualcuno gli aveva insegnato nei mesi precedenti.

In quel momento, era seduto sul bordo del letto con i ricci tutti scompigliati a incorniciargli il viso e con gli occhi spenti e tristi che si alternavano tra il copriletto azzurro con le nuvolette bianche e la finestra ampia della sua stanza: neanche i miagolii di Leo o le zampette morbide che gli sfioravano il dorso della mano di tanto in tanto riuscivano a catturare la sua attenzione. A farlo non era qualcosa che si trovava in quella stanza, ma oltre la sua finestra: precisamente, sotto il suo portico di legno verniciato bianco.

Perché Louis era lì, a pochi passi da lui ed era così testardo, forse più di lui. Era seduto sulle scale traballanti del portico da quella mattina e non aveva accennato a voler andare via neanche quando sua madre gli aveva ripetuto che non ci fossero possibilità, che Harry non avrebbe cambiato idea, che avrebbe dovuto dimenticarlo. Il riccio si alzò dal letto e si sporse alla finestra guardando in basso e intravedendo le sue caviglie sottili e le sue scarpe spuntare dal portico: una scarica di brividi lo invase, insieme alla voglia di raggiungerlo, abbracciarlo e baciarlo. Gli avrebbe detto grazie per tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui, per non essersi arreso – neanche quella volta – e per averlo rincorso. Poi, un senso di amarezza surclassò tutti i sentimenti positivi: se erano in quelle condizioni, era soltanto colpa sua e del suo modo di essere.

E quest'ultimo, soprattutto, vinse anche quella volta: chiuse la tenda con uno scatto nervoso e uscì dalla sua stanza con delle intenzioni ben precise.

Gli avrebbe detto che i suoi tentativi di portarlo a casa - la loro - sarebbero stati vani e che sarebbe stato libero di partire e vivere la sua vita senza pesi inutili a riempire la sua valigia. Quel ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri come il cielo terso di giugno avrebbe dovuto realizzare tutti i suoi sogni e Harry non si sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse accaduto il contrario a causa sua. Perché loro due non erano giusti, Harry non lo era per Louis perché il maggiore meritava decisamente di meglio, ma quella era tutta un'altra storia. Prese un respiro profondo prima di percorrere l'ultima rampa di scale che lo avrebbe portato all'ingresso, ma il cigolio familiare del portone lo fece fermare all'improvviso e sussultare un istante dopo, quando ascoltò la voce graffiata e preoccupata del maggiore.

«Anne, grazie. Grazie per avermi fatto entrare.»

E prima che Harry potesse soltanto pensare di scendere l'ultima rampa di scale, rivelarsi e mandarlo via perché non avrebbe potuto sopportare ancora per molto la sua presenza, Anne avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis e lo guidò verso la cucina, fuori dal suo raggio visivo.

«Harry mi aveva chiesto di non farti entrare, ma non potevo lasciarti lì fuori al caldo per tutto questo tempo, tesoro.» sentì mormorare Anne e Harry poté immaginarla dare un buffetto sulla guancia di Louis, così come era solita fare con lui. «Ti ho preparato un panino anche se l'ora del pranzo è passata da un pezzo.»

Il riccio scese le scale, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore e tese l'orecchio verso la cucina una volta giunto all'ingresso. Sentì il suono di un piatto strisciare sul tavolo e poi l'altro schiarirsi la voce.

«Non ho fame, ma grazie comunque.» Louis sospirò, prima di chiedere con voce tremante «perché lo ha fatto? Perché è scappato? Perché non ne ha parlato con me? Avevamo promesso di non farlo più!».

Ed era così triste la sua voce: non era piatta, ma vibrava e lo faceva per il dolore che attraversava ogni lembo del suo corpo minuto. Ecco cosa era riuscito a fare Harry, era riuscito a spegnere persino il Sole.

«Tesoro.»

«Ieri, dopo il giro in elicottero, mi ha detto di aver passato la giornata migliore della sua vita e me lo ha detto con _quel_ sorriso e _quella _luce negli occhi. Tu lo hai soltanto ascoltato per telefono, ma io l'ho visto! Ho visto quanto fosse felice! Per la prima volta non ho dovuto preoccuparmi perché lui sorrideva in quel modo ed era felice!» La voce di Louis si ridusse sempre di più fino a diventare un sussurro. «Sembrava...»

_«Normale.» _sussurrò Harry e fu pronto ad entrare nella stanza per porre fine a quella sofferenza, ma Anne lo sorprese.

«...ancora quel bambino della foto.»

Quel bambino capriccioso al quale non avevano ancora diagnosticato la sua sindrome, che era soltanto più introverso della media a detta dei suoi, che non voleva giocare a calcio e preferiva rinchiudersi in casa a guardare documentari o giocare in completa solitudine perché in realtà nessuno dei suoi coetanei sembrava capirlo.

«Sì, sembrava proprio lui.» confermò il ragazzo. «Può una notte soltanto cambiare tutto quello, Anne? Perché poche ora fa gli dicevo di amarlo e ora sono qui a pregarti di farmi entrare in camera sua e parlargli –»

«Lou, li ha visti.» Lo interruppe sua madre. «I biglietti aerei. Li ha visti.»

Harry socchiuse gli occhi perché quell'immagine era ancora troppo nitida nella sua mente. Cercava soltanto un foglio bianco tra quelli sparsi della scrivania per scrivere un semplice «_vado a prendere il tuo croissant preferito al bar, non ti muovere dal letto_» e, invece, aveva finito per trovare tutt'altro. Quei biglietti aerei, già intestati a Louis e già datati, avevano dissolto in un attimo le sue illusioni e la parvenza di vivere una vita eccezionale. Louis aveva deciso di partire e non gliene aveva parlato perché sapeva che Harry sarebbe stato un peso con le sue elucubrazioni, con le sue preoccupazioni, con la sua incapacità di badare a se stesso senza perdersi. E sapeva anche che aveva promesso di non farlo più, ma l'unica opzione valida era la fuga, liberarlo di quel fardello.

«Lo avevo immaginato, ma non è per sempre.» Si giustificò Louis. «Un mese, al massimo due.»

«Lo so, ma Harry non vuole ascoltare nessuna ragione oltre alla sua.»

«È il mio lavoro, Anne.» Usò un tono supplichevole che fece stringere in una morsa dolorosa il cuore di Harry. «Ho già avuto una discussione a riguardo con il mio capo tempo fa perché non era il momento adatto per partire: dopo la sua crisi di fine aprile, entrambi avevamo bisogno di tempo per ripristinare la nostra quotidianità. Io stesso non ero pronto a partire perché non mi è mai piaciuto lasciare questioni irrisolte dietro di me e Harry lo sapeva. Con il passare delle settimane, le cose sembravano andare meglio e il mio capo non mi ha più messo davanti a una scelta. Il progetto della scuola è mio e io devo occuparmi delle questioni burocratiche per la sua apertura. E mi piace da impazzire il mio lavoro, Anne. È tutto ciò per cui ho lavorato negli anni precedenti, è quello che sono, è aiutare chi non ha avuto la fortuna di nascere con un tetto sulla testa e tutte le comodità possibili.»

«Ed è bellissimo che il tuo lavoro ti dia così tante soddisfazioni, Louis.» E lo era per davvero: Harry era il primo a percepire il petto gonfiarsi di orgoglio quando il maggiore gli raccontava dei complimenti ricevuti per il suo progetto o lo ragguagliava sulle vicende della scuola. «Nessuno ti chiede di rinunciarci, nessuno ti sta chiedendo di rinunciare alla tua vita.»

«Ma io devo spiegarlo a Harry, Anne. Deve ascoltarmi, non importa quanto sia arrabbiato con me io -»

«Harry non è arrabbiato con te, tesoro.»

«Cosa?»

«Harry non è arrabbiato, è soltanto deluso da se stesso. Pensa che sia meglio liberarti della sua presenza e non essere d'ostacolo ai tuoi sogni, qualunque essi siano.» E sembrava di ascoltare le sue stesse parole, quelle che la mattina stessa aveva ripetuto a sua madre, mentre le sue braccia calde e forti lo cullavano fino a farlo smettere di piangere. «Vuole che tu lo dimentichi.»

«Come faccio Anne? Harry è stato il primo uomo che ho amato per davvero, non potrei dimenticarlo neanche tra cent'anni.»

E quella frase, detta con così tanta purezza d'animo e sentimento, fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Fu troppo da sopportare per Harry, che in un moto di coraggio o di pazzia si palesò sull'uscio della cucina sorprendendo i presenti.

«Che ci fa _lui _qui?» chiese a sua madre, non degnando di uno sguardo Louis perché avrebbe fatto troppo male affondare ancora una volta nel mare in tempesta dei suoi occhi blu. «Ti avevo detto che –»

«Non mi importa ciò che dici, Harry.» Lo interruppe Anne più severa che mai. «Questa è anche casa mia e ho il diritto di invitare a entrare chiunque io voglia.»

E mentre il riccio si affrettava a precisare che per un terzo quella casa fosse anche sua, a pochi metri da lui sentì un flebile «_Harry»_ che rese vani tutti gli sforzi impiegati fino a quel momento per ignorarlo. Finalmente lo osservò con attenzione e notò i suoi capelli scompigliati dal cappellino che aveva indossato fino a poco prima, il viso stanco e stropicciato dal quale solitamente avrebbe allontanato ogni rughetta a suon di baci, la barba incolta sulla linea della sua mascella che gli irritava sempre l'interno cosce ma alla quale non avrebbe mai rinunciato e quegli occhi. Quegli occhi che sprizzavano gioia per la maggior parte del tempo e che brillavano quando le sue labbra si aprivano in un sorriso vero erano opachi, vuoti, spenti. Non c'era neanche quel mare in tempesta che pensava di trovare: i suoi occhi erano una distesa monocolore di acqua e neanche della più cristallina.

«Come sei arrivato qui?»

«Non ha importanza.» sussurrò il maggiore, facendo un passo in avanti verso lui e tendendogli la mano. «L'unica cosa che importa è che sono qui e che non ti lascio andare questa volta, Harry.»

Il riccio deglutì vistosamente prima di guardarsi intorno e cercare una qualsiasi via d'uscita: anche Anne sarebbe andata bene, ma la donna sembrava quasi essersi volatilizzata nel giro di pochi istanti. Quando posò i suoi occhioni spaventati nuovamente su Louis, si accorse che il ragazzo si fosse avvicinato ancora: soltanto un metro lo divideva da lui ed era davvero troppo, troppo vicino. Harry riusciva persino a sentire il suo profumo a quella distanza – Louis profumava di spezie, di qualcosa di esplosivo, qualcosa che era riuscito a scuotere il suo corpo e la sua intera esistenza - e ricordare emozioni che aveva deciso di relegare in un angolo remoto della sua mente. Il suo profumo e i ricordi legati ad esso divennero troppo in quel momento e si convinse a fare un passo indietro.

«Non scappare, Harry.» lo pregò. «Sono sempre io, sono Louis e non me ne vado.»

«Non lo dire, Louis. Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere.»

«Harry, io...» Louis fece cadere nel silenzio qualsiasi tentativo di metter su una frase di senso compiuto e cercò di afferrargli la mano per stringersela al petto, pensando che un contatto fisico fosse meglio di mille parole in quel momento.

E aveva ragione perché lui e Harry erano sempre stati piuttosto fisici dal primo momento in cui si erano conosciuti: porgere la mano al riccio nel momento del bisogno era come lanciargli un'ancora di salvezza. Eppure, quella volta non funzionò perché Harry si divincolò dalla sua presa.

«No!» sbottò, scontrando la schiena con la parete alle sue spalle mentre indietreggiava. «Non credi che sia ingiusto dirmi questo proprio ora? Proprio ora che devi andare via?»

«Starò via al massimo per due mesi e sarà soltanto per lavoro.» Cercò di giustificarsi il maggiore. «Non cambierà niente tra noi due e so che avrei dovuto parlartene, ma -»

«Tu non hai idea di cosa vogliano dire per me un mese o due, Louis. Non dopo che ti ho avuto ogni giorno della mia vita per sei lunghi mesi. Sei stato la mia guida. Ed è grazie a te che non mi sono perso a Londra.» La voce roca di Harry graffiò ogni parola che fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra piene e martoriate dai denti. «Eppure, ora lo capisco. Ora capisco che non dovrebbe essere così perché non posso legarti a me per sempre e devi capirlo anche tu che io non sono altro che un peso per te e che niente è facile con me.»

«Niente è stato mai facile tra di noi, ma...»

«...ma uno dei due doveva capirlo per primo, Louis.»

«...ma a me non importa, Harry.» E aveva quel sorriso sulle labbra Louis, quello che solitamente convinceva il riccio ad abbattere ogni suo muro, quello che aveva sfoderato prima di ogni nuova esperienza, quello che aveva prima di compiere un salto nel vuoto. «Non importa che io debba partire, tornerò qui e combatterò per noi.»

«Non devi farlo, sono io il primo a volere che tu non lo faccia.»

«Perché?» La sua domanda fu candida e priva di qualsiasi risentimento, mentre si avvicinava a lui. «Devi smettere di dire agli altri cosa fare dei loro sentimenti, cosa fare del loro amore. Perché l'amore ha delle ragioni che nessuno, neanche il più arguto e intelligente uomo sulla terra, riesce a comprendere la maggior parte delle volte. Ed è per questo che tu non puoi sapere cosa vuole il mio cuore e non puoi decidere per me.»

«Ma so cosa vuole il _mio_ cuore. E lui non ti vuole_. Io_ non ti voglio con me.»

Harry poggiò i palmi delle sue grandi mani sul petto dell'altro per spingerlo via, quel poco necessario ai suoi polmoni per respirare aria pulita, non manipolata dal suo profumo, dalla sua essenza. Tuttavia, Louis bloccò i suoi polsi in una presa ferrea e si avvicinò a lui fino a far scontrare dapprima le punte dei loro nasi e poi le loro labbra in un gesto disperato. Voleva soltanto fargli sentire quell'amore che ardeva in lui e che, per un motivo che non si spiegava, non riusciva neanche a sfiorare Harry.

Lui, la sua Luna, il ragazzo che non ne aveva mai abbastanza di Louis, dei suoi baci, delle sue carezze quando facevano l'amore.

Ora, ignorando le proteste deboli del più piccolo, Louis affondava nella sua bocca e si spingeva verso il suo corpo perché non avrebbe mai smesso di combattere, ritrovando il familiare sapore di Harry sulla punta della sua lingua, la sua pelle morbida sotto i palmi delle mani e i suoi capelli ricci a solleticargli la fronte. Durò poco, però. Durò quel tanto che gli servì per capire che Harry non avrebbe risposto al suo bacio e per questo si allontanò dalle sue labbra, prendendo tra le mani il suo viso e poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

«Non chiudermi fuori, Harry. Ti prego.» mormorò, mentre cercava ancora le labbra morbide dell'altro.

«Lou, no. Ti prego.»

«Perché non mi vuoi, Harry? Perché non vuoi anche tu ciò che voglio io? Perché non vuoi una persona che giochi a scarabeo con te, che guardi i tuoi documentari e che rida ai tentativi delle tue battute? Perché non vuoi una persona con la quale cucinare e combinare un disastro soltanto per poi ordinare una pizza un attimo dopo? Perché non vuoi una persona con la quale fare l'amore ogni notte e con la quale risvegliarsi ogni mattina? Io voglio questo e lo voglio con te.»

Louis continuava a parlare sulle sue labbra, a qualche millimetro da esse, e con un'onestà tale da far tremare le ginocchia al più giovane: soprattutto, erano i suoi occhi, così lucidi e vulnerabili, a spaventarlo maggiormente. Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato con così tanta disperazione. Tuttavia, nessuno lo aveva mai guardato con quella stessa passione.

«Perché io non posso darti nulla di tutto ciò. Non ne sono capace, Louis.»

«Non sei capace di amare? Eppure, io ho sempre pensato che ne fossi capace perché ciò che c'è stato fino a ieri tra noi era amore.» Harry sussultò davanti a quella schiettezza. «Non sorprenderti, Harry. Te l'ho detto ieri notte mentre ero dentro di te e continuerò a dirtelo fino a quando avrò voce: io ti amo. E non mi importa quanto tu non ti senta all'altezza, per me lo sarai sempre perché per me tu sei tutto ciò di cui io ho bisogno.»

«Non capisci, Louis.» ribatté il riccio, mentre cercava di non cedere alle carezze che il maggiore gli rivolgeva con tanta dedizione. «I mesi passati insieme sono soltanto un assaggio di ciò che ti aspetta in futuro e lo hai detto tu stesso a mia madre pochi minuti fa: sono state settimane, anzi sono stati mesi difficili. Quella di restarmi a fianco non è una promessa che puoi mantenere perché io non sono giusto per te, non lo sono per nessuno, neanche per me stesso.»

«Non ti sto facendo soltanto una stupida promessa, Harry. Ti sto dicendo semplicemente che ti amo e che chilometri di distanza e un fuso orario non cambieranno ciò che provo per te, anzi. Forse, riusciranno a renderlo più forte perché passerò il mio tempo a contare le ore che mi divideranno dal tornare a casa, da te.»

«Non posso farcela, Louis.» piagnucolò Harry, lasciando andare la testa contro la parete dietro di sé e cercando di allontanarsi dall'altro.

«Posso farcela io per entrambi, tu dovrai soltanto tornare a Londra, andare a lavoro, vederti con Niall nel tempo libero e coccolare Leo al posto mio. Dovrai soltanto aspettarmi.» Louis lasciò dei baci delicati sulle sue labbra, quasi a convincerlo delle sue parole. «Ti prego. _Je t'aime, ma Lune_.»

«Io non so farlo, Louis.» Prese i suoi polsi e li allontanò dal suo viso, facendo precipitare le speranze del maggiore. «Io non so amarti e non so neanche avverare i tuoi sogni. Io non sono te, io non sono fatto per aspettare il tuo ritorno da Haiti, per una casa, un marito, tre bambini e un cane. Questo è il tuo sogno, ma io non posso farne parte perché non sono così e mi dispiace che quella lista ti abbia illuso del contrario.»

Harry quasi non riconobbe le sue parole e il tono così piatto della sua voce: appartenevano all'Harry che era stato un tempo, quando non conosceva ancora Louis. E fu doloroso tornare a essere quel ragazzo anche soltanto per qualche minuto perché significava dover scendere nelle tenebre, abbandonare il Sole. E qualcosa, l'espressione del ragazzo che aveva di fronte, gli suggeriva che ci fosse riuscito. Louis portò una mano a coprire le sue labbra scosse da un fremito prima di compiere un passo indietro. Harry lo aveva distrutto, aveva distrutto il suo sogno più grande – _una casa, un marito, tre marmocchi e un cane_ – e qualsiasi sua illusione sull'amore. Era tornato quel ragazzo, quel ragazzo che sapeva soltanto causare dolore nei suoi genitori e in suo fratello soltanto mostrando la sua vera natura.

E forse si ruppe qualcosa dentro di lui quando non sentì più la vicinanza di Louis.

Quella distanza, quella che lui stesso aveva cercato, sapeva di resa: Louis si era arreso. Lo notava dal suo sguardo assente, così lontano dalla passione che vi ardeva fino a qualche minuto prima, da come si allontanava da lui e cercava di nascondere allo sguardo del più giovane le sue lacrime. Singhiozzò, ma non riuscì a dire nient'altro mentre raccoglieva il suo cappellino e i suoi pochi averi: gli occhi di Harry lo seguirono per tutto il tempo, ma il suo corpo rimase immobile, quasi pietrificato. Quel silenzio si spezzò soltanto quando Louis si fermò sull'uscio della porta e volgendo lo sguardo oltre la sua spalla incontrò quello cupo di Harry.

«Fammi un ultimo piacere.» sussurrò. «Torna a Londra. Non distruggere anche i _tuoi_ sogni.»

E senza aspettare la sua risposta Louis scomparve oltre l'ingresso e Harry ritornò a percepire quella familiare sensazione di vuoto nella sua vita.

*

William fece scontrare la schiena contro il materasso di suo fratello in malo modo. Non ne aveva mai amato la morbidezza esagerata, ma non si rifiutava di saggiarla quando si raggomitolava al fianco di Harry con l'intenzione di consolarlo e con i suoi fedeli orsetti gommosi rossi. Era un gesto che lui compieva automaticamente perché il riccio non gli avrebbe mai mormorato quelle parole, «_stringimi forte_»: eppure, solitamente il maggiore dei fratelli Styles, mentre lo stringeva al suo petto, ripeteva contro la sua nuca «_ti tengo io_» e riusciva a curare ogni sua ferita. Quelle inferte dai suoi ricordi di infanzia, quelle inferte dai suoi compagni di classe, quelle che lui stesso si infliggeva.

Negli ultimi giorni, gli sembrava che Harry avesse bisogno più che mai del suo calore, delle sue braccia forti o delle sue parole rassicuranti: il minore vagava per la casa come un'ombra in pena, al mattino dormiva più del dovuto e di notte faceva dei suoi libri il suo unico conforto. William non era più abituato a vedere quel broncio sulle labbra così simili alle sue, né quello sguardo cupo sostituire il suo verde brillante o il colorito spento del suo viso. D'altronde aveva accolto con piacere quei piccoli cambiamenti che Louis Tomlinson aveva portato nella vita di suo fratello: perché, se il riccio sorrideva più del dovuto, se aveva smussato i lati spigolosi del suo carattere e se aveva gli occhi che brillavano quando parlava di Londra e della sua vita lì era soltanto merito suo. Tuttavia, questo era prima. Questo era prima del suo ritorno a Manchester, del ritorno alla sua vita triste e grigia. E a lui mancava già non vedere quel nuovo lato di Harry: un lato inedito sì, ma che sembrava calzargli alla perfezione perché sapeva di felicità e William adorava vedere suo fratello felice.

«Spiegami soltanto il perché.» sospirò il maggiore, sistemando meglio il capo sul cuscino e guardando il riccio di sottecchi.

Non c'era bisogno di aggiungere altro perché quella domanda gliela ripeteva ogni giorno da sette lunghi giorni: William era paziente, non si arrendeva facilmente e sperava che suo fratello prima o poi avrebbe avuto il coraggio di rispondergli.

«Perché Louis merita di meglio.» sbuffò il riccio, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo del suo computer e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Ehi, non ti abbiamo pagato l'università e un master per formulare frasi così semplici.» William alzò un sopracciglio, non badando all'occhiataccia che suo fratello gli fornì nel frattempo. «Articola, Haz.»

«Louis deve andare ad Haiti e deve fare tutto ciò che vuole senza sentire il peso di ciò o chi lascia dietro le sue spalle. Se non mi avesse sentito come un peso, non me lo avrebbe mai nascosto.»

«E quindi lo hai lasciato andare.» Harry annuì solennemente alle parole di Will. «Eppure, mi sembrava quello giusto per te.»

Giusto.

_«Harry, alzati.» lo incoraggiò Louis, pensando che non fosse il momento adatto per alimentare quella passione che li consumava: erano nella sua stanza d'infanzia, soltanto un piano li divideva da William e il ragazzo era ancora emotivamente instabile dal giorno precedente. «Non pensi sia sbagliato?» azzardò, quando il più giovane lo guardò dal basso confuso._

_L'acqua scorreva dal soffione della doccia e andava a scontrarsi contro le sue spalle ampie e sul suo petto glabro. Harry si lasciò scappare un sospiro tremolante che andò a infrangersi contro l'intimità già turgida di Louis, stretta nel suo palmo e a qualche centimetro dalle sue labbra._

_«Non è mai sbagliato se è con te, Lou.» ribatté il riccio: ogni traccia di perplessità scomparve dal suo volto, ora era più deciso. «Lo voglio, fidati di me e del mio giudizio.»_

Non era mai sbagliato con Louis. E, allora, lo intendeva per davvero. Tuttavia, questo era prima di comprendere che non lo fosse. Non era giusto che Louis trascorresse la sua intera giornata con Harry, che non lo lasciasse mai da solo, che lo avesse trascinato in Francia soltanto per far tornare il sereno sul suo volto. Non era giusto che Louis non andasse più nei suoi club preferiti con Nick per guardare un documentario con lui fino a tarda notte. A Harry, col passare dei giorni, sembrava di essersi appropriato della quotidianità di Louis inevitabilmente, cancellando ogni traccia della sua vita precedente. E questo non era giusto.

«_Lui_ sarebbe giusto per chiunque, ma io non lo sono per lui.»

«E lo hai deciso tu? Louis ha ormai venticinque anni, sa cosa vuole e tu non sei soltanto un fardello per lui, Harry.»

«Dite tutti così, ma siete ben lontani dalla realtà delle cose.» spiegò, stanco di dover toccare quegli argomenti che gli stringevano il petto in una morsa dolorosa. «Louis ha trascorso gli ultimi sei mesi a pensare esclusivamente a me, Will. È sempre stato attento ai miei bisogni, a mantenere intatto il mio precario equilibrio. E io? Io non ho fatto nulla perché non so badare a me stesso e come potrei prendermi cura di lui?»

William scosse la testa perché non riusciva a credere che suo fratello mancasse il nocciolo fondamentale di quella questione. «Perché, invece, non pensi che Louis ti abbia semplicemente accompagnato nella tua nuova vita da adulto? Guarda dove sei arrivato: abiti a Londra, hai un lavoro fantastico, hai Leo e hai degli amici. E non c'è niente di male nel dire che sei arrivato a questo punto anche grazie a Louis.»

«Allora mi stai dando ragione: Louis non ha fatto altro che badare a me per tutto il tempo perché sono un inetto.»

«Si chiama _amore_, Harry. È così difficile da comprendere per te?» Harry sussultò a quelle parole - amore - dal momento che non ne aveva ancora accettato la presenza nella sua vita. «È come quando papà trasportava in giardino i sacchi di terreno per mamma o la aiutava a piantare le sue rose nelle aiuole. Lo faceva perché pensava che lei non ne fosse capace? No. Lo faceva perché aiutarla o condividere in parte quella sua passione per il giardinaggio era il suo modo per dimostrarle che l'amava. Perché in quel modo si sentiva parte della sua vita.»

«Quindi, non pensi che Louis giochi a scarabeo con me o veda i miei documentari preferiti o mangi soltanto gli orsetti gommosi gialli e verdi perché _deve _farlo? Insomma, che si senta obbligato a farlo perché...perché sono così, perché ho l'Asperger e perché teme per le mie reazioni poco calme?»

«Louis non è obbligato a fare nulla, Harry. Ed è questo l'amore: sentirsi parte di qualcuno e di qualcosa. E credimi, per giocare a scarabeo con te e per sopportare quella tua espressione compiaciuta quando vinci deve amarti davvero tanto.» Harry gli rivolse un'espressione infastidita per quella insinuazione e William ridacchiò sommessamente per poi tornare serio un attimo dopo. «Louis ti ama e tu sei il solo a non averlo ancora capito.»

«Anche se lo capissi, a cosa servirebbe? Lui...lui partirà tra tre settimane.» sospirò Harry, portandosi una mano a scompigliare i capelli e facendo scontrare la nuca alla testiera morbida del letto. «Starà via per un paio di mesi e cosa succederà in sessanta lunghi giorni, Will? Potrebbe succedere di tutto.»

«E tu perché non gli chiedi di restare?»

«Perché è il suo lavoro, il suo sogno, per il quale ha lottato duramente.» Incontrò gli occhi del fratello e provò soltanto malinconia perché quello non era il suo azzurro preferito: era l'azzurro degli occhi di Louis il suo preferito, quello che riusciva a tranquillizzarlo o a renderlo l'uomo più felice dell'universo in pochi attimi. «Non voglio essere la persona per la quale ha abbandonato i suoi sogni: oggi è Haiti e domani? Domani sarà un matrimonio. Domani saranno dei figli. E Louis vuole il pacchetto completo. Io non posso dargli tutto questo, Will. E allo stesso tempo, non voglio neanche privarlo della possibilità di averlo un giorno con un'altra persona più adatta a lui.»

«Haz, non sai quello che dici.» mormorò William con voce spezzata perché quel senso di disfatta che aleggiava nelle parole di suo fratello non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo, perché lui e Anne avevano cercato di spronarlo sempre e ciò che il riccio provava era una sconfitta su tutta la linea anche per loro.

«Lo so, invece.» ribatté, distendendo e arricciando le dita affusolate e anellate delle sue mani perché il senso di frustrazione tornava a impossessarsi del suo corpo: nessuno riusciva a comprenderlo a fondo, nessuno cercava di capire il suo punto di vista. «Voi volete che io conduca una vita normale, ma la mia vita non sarà mai normale perché sono io il primo a non essere così. Perché avrò sempre problemi a socializzare, a dire ciò che provo realmente alle persone a cui tengo e tenere a bada le mie opinioni schiette o i miei comportamenti ripetitivi. Perché sono bravo solo in ciò che riguarda me. Anzi, forse neanche in quello.»

«Io non voglio una vita normale per te, Harry.» chiarì William perché lui non si riconosceva in quel "voi" che aveva pronunciato Harry: negli anni precedenti non aveva mai considerato suo fratello anormale, diverso o strano, ma unico. «Voglio soltanto una vita che ti renda felice, una vita piena, ricca di amore. Unica, così come sei unico tu.»

«Io non -»

«Tu cosa? Tu non sai essere felice, Harry? Questa è una stronzata.» William si alzò dal letto e lo fronteggiò, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi fino ad arrivare al suo animo e scuoterlo. «Tu puoi essere ciò che vuoi, tu puoi essere triste, tu puoi essere felice, tu puoi amare, Harry. Tu puoi amare Louis.» gli ripeté con voce tremante, mentre il palmo della mano gli accarezzava il viso morbido e così simile al suo. «Non essere egoista e cerca di capire quanto sia profondo il sentimento che lega noi a te. La mamma, io, Louis, Niall...noi ti amiamo e tu devi soltanto accettarlo. E ci fai del male quando insinui di non essere capace di dare e ricevere amore perché tu meriti tutto ciò che c'è di più bello al mondo.»

Harry non vedeva più i contorni netti del viso di William perché i suoi occhi erano offuscati dalle lacrime, perché le sue parole erano riuscite a scalfire il suo guscio e a penetrare in profondità, perché forse era la verità a fargli così male. Sentì una lacrima scendere sulla sua guancia e il respiro mozzarsi all'improvviso per poi liberarsi in un singhiozzo, poi in un altro e in un altro ancora. Non impiegò molto a nascondere il viso nell'incavo del collo di William e ad abbandonarsi alle sue braccia forti, a rendersi fragile, più di quanto era mai apparso davanti agli occhi di suo fratello, più di ogni maledetto ventotto aprile.

«Stringimi forte, Will.»

E lo disse per davvero. Quella volta, il suo grido di aiuto arrivò forte e chiaro a William, che non esitò a rafforzare la presa sulla vita di suo fratello e ad accarezzargli la nuca per rassicurarlo. Come quando erano bambini e aveva dovuto spiegare a Harry che suo padre non avrebbe più fatto ritorno a casa dall'ospedale. Come quando erano ragazzi e aveva dovuto raccogliere i frammenti del suo cuore spezzato dalle opinioni dei suoi coetanei o dai suoi sentimenti non corrisposti. Come ogni ventotto aprile, tra i suoi libri a terra, tra le coperte alla rinfusa e tra i sensi di colpa che ancora lo divoravano.

William non sapeva se da quel momento in poi Harry avrebbe cominciato a vivere davvero e ad abbracciare l'amore in qualsiasi forma, quel sentimento totalizzante che rifiutava e che credeva di non meritare. Sapeva, però, che le sue parole avevano aperto una breccia nel muro che da sempre lo circondava e che Louis, soltanto qualche mese prima, aveva cominciato ad abbattere mattoncino dopo mattoncino, bacio dopo bacio, avventura dopo avventura. Sperava, inoltre, che Harry avrebbe capito le sue parole. Aveva soltanto due settimane per farlo, prima che Louis andasse via e non conoscesse la vera natura dei suoi sentimenti. Nel frattempo, poteva ripetere soltanto una promessa a suo fratello, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai smesso di fare perché era come respirare.

«Ti tengo, Harry. Ti tengo io.»

*

Le giornate scorrevano lentamente nei sobborghi di Manchester, soprattutto d'estate.

Non era strano che Harry trovasse quel periodo dell'anno particolarmente noioso: le strade del suo quartiere erano quasi deserte e pullulavano di persone soltanto dopo il tramonto quando la calura estiva dava una tregua ai mancuniani. I meteorologi l'avevano definita l'estate più calda degli ultimi tempi: per Harry era soltanto quella più noiosa. Soltanto Leo sembrava trarre godimento da quelle giornate, non molto diverse dalle solite dopotutto. Si era ambientato subito nella sua vecchia casa di famiglia, così come si era abituato presto ai vezzeggiamenti di William e Anne: Louis l'avrebbe definito un _traditore_ e a Harry scappava sempre un sorriso quando lo immaginava a dirlo con quel suo cipiglio e il naso arricciato, ma quel sorriso poi diventava amaro perché Louis non c'era e la colpa era soltanto sua. Stanco di rimuginare sulle sue scelte sbagliate, di rimpinzarsi di gelati, leggere o lavorare distrattamente al suo computer, quel pomeriggio decise di dare una svolta verde alla sua giornata.

«Non credo che quelle lavande stiano bene con le eriche, mamma.»

Vide Anne sollevare il capo e guardarlo confusa, mentre le sue mani continuavano a scavare una piccola buca per piantare la lavanda nella sua aiuola.

«Da quando sei un esperto nel comporre delle aiuole, tesoro?» chiese divertita con il riccio che assumeva una smorfia infastidita sul volto accaldato dal sole.

«Non lo sono, ma vederle insieme mi disturba. È istinto.» si giustificò con una scrollata di spalle.

«Beh, meno istinto e più buche, Harry.» ridacchiò la donna, passando il dorso della mano sulla fronte madida di sudore. «Dobbiamo terminare questa aiuola prima che faccia buio.»

«Il prossimo anno dovremmo piantare delle margherite.» propose, mettendosi subito a lavoro: si inginocchiò al fianco della madre e realizzò una piccola buca, inserendovi all'interno l'erica che lei gli passò. «Le margherite sono più belle.»

Evitò di aggiungere che le margherite, oltre a essere i suoi fiori preferiti, gli ricordavano la sera in cui aveva baciato Louis per la prima volta o quando semplicemente il ragazzo ne aveva posta una tra i suoi capelli dicendogli mille volte quanto gli donasse o quanto fosse bello.

«Cos'è tutto questo interessamento al giardinaggio, tesoro?»

«Semplicemente mi stavo annoiando e ho pensato che aiutarti potesse essere un buon modo per occupare un po' del mio tempo libero.»

«Avresti potuto accompagnare Will in città e aiutarlo al ristorante.»

Harry arricciò la punta del naso a quella proposta perché «non sono in vena di stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente!».

«Lo so, è difficile essere circondati da così tante persone e non dall'unica persona che vorresti davvero al tuo fianco.»

Harry sbuffò, socchiudendo gli occhi per calmare quel sentimento di irritazione che piano piano cominciava a scaldargli il petto e le guance. Non era la prima volta che Anne gli giocava un tiro mancino in quei giorni, esattamente da quando aveva mandato via in malo modo Louis: sua madre non aveva condiviso la sua decisione e lo aveva reso ben chiaro con le ramanzine che gli rivolgeva ogni giorno.

«Mamma.»

«Che c'è? È soltanto una considerazione.» spiegò con un'espressione fintamente innocente sul volto. «E poi, se tu fossi a Londra, non ti annoieresti di certo e non rovineresti le mie aiuole!»

Anne scacciò via le mani poco esperte del figlio dalle sue piantine e a Harry non restò che lasciarsi cadere sull'erba morbida e rilassarsi sotto il caldo sole estivo. Rilasciò un sospiro profondo e si guardò intorno, pensando che avrebbe voluto decisamente essere Leo dal momento che il gattino bianco sembrava così spensierato nel cacciare le sue lucertole o osservare ammaliato le farfalle variopinte che si poggiavano distrattamente sulla siepe. Eppure, lui non era Leo. Lui era Harry e la spensieratezza non aveva mai fatto parte della sua giovane vita.

«Tu credi che dovrei tornare a Londra?»

«Senza alcun dubbio.»

«Anche se Louis se ne andrà e non ci sarà?»

«Harry, quando ti sei trasferito a Londra quasi un anno fa non c'era nessun Louis ad aspettarti.» Lasciò i suoi strumenti e si sedette al suo fianco. «È stato un salto nel vuoto e soltanto Dio sa quanta paura abbia avuto nell'averti così lontano da me. Eppure, i mesi passavano e tu non accennavi a voler tornare a casa: hai avuto tante soddisfazioni a lavoro, ti sei fatto delle amicizie e ti sei addirittura innamorato.» Harry provò a ribattere a quell'ultima affermazione, ma Anne non gliene diede il tempo. «E io ero – sono – così fiera di te.»

Abbandonò il guanto della mano destra al suo fianco e non esitò a carezzare il volto del ragazzo, così morbido e liscio al tatto.

«Louis in tutto questo è stato fondamentale perché ti ha sostenuto sempre e può essere un valido incentivo a farti tornare in città, ma tra una settimana partirà e tu sarai punto e a capo. Spetta soltanto a te decidere se tornare e rimanere a Londra.»

«Queste tre settimane senza di lui sono state un inferno.» confessò, raccogliendo le ginocchia al petto e poggiandovi il mento: a Anne sembrò di avere davanti ai suoi occhi azzurri di nuovo l'Harry bambino.

«E allora che aspetti a saltare sul primo treno per Londra?»

«Mi sto preparando, mamma. Mi sto preparando alla sua assenza. In questo modo, quando partirà per Haiti non sentirò alcuna differenza.»

«Secondo me, stai soltanto sprecando gli ultimi giorni che avete a disposizione insieme, Harry.»

«T-tu credevi davvero in noi?» chiese con voce tremante quasi avesse paura a conoscere il suo punto di vista.

«Dal giorno del tuo compleanno, tesoro.» Si strinse nelle spalle con un sorriso. «Ho visto il tuo volto illuminarsi e il suo sorriso farsi raggiante quando vi siete salutati all'ingresso: era come se tutto il resto fosse scomparso all'improvviso. C'eravate soltanto tu e lui. E scommetto che lo hai fatto anche tu, Harry. Ci hai creduto. Ci credi tutt'ora in voi due, ma sei soltanto spaventato.»

«Non lo so, non so più nulla in realtà.» sbuffò. «E sono stanco di non capire mai ciò che mi succede. Sono stanco di essere così come sono, così stupido e complesso da non capire neanche me stesso, da fagocitare chiunque nei miei problemi.»

«Tesoro, io -»

«È tutta colpa mia.»

«Colpa tua?»

«Sì, sono io che rovino la vita alle persone che mi circondano. Quante volte William non è uscito con i suoi amici per rimanere al mio fianco? Quante volte Niall o Liam hanno dovuto sprecare il loro tempo a calmarmi? E se non avessi conosciuto Lou? Ora sarebbe ancora con il suo bell'avvocato e non soffrirebbe a causa mia e del mio stupido comportamento. E tu! Da quanto tempo non esci con qualcuno? O per lo meno con le tue amiche?»

«William è tuo fratello e sceglierà sempre te a chiunque perché ciò che vi lega è qualcosa di imprescindibile, Harry. E Niall e Liam sono i tuoi migliori amici. E Louis? Non so come se la passasse con questo avvocato, ma è perdutamente innamorato di te ora e vorrebbe essere felice con te, non con lui. E io?» Anne inclinò il capo di qualche grado e addolcì lo sguardo per poi incontrare quello smarrito di suo figlio. «Io sono tua madre e ho sempre amato prendermi cura di te. Lo avrei fatto allo stesso modo, anche se non avessi avuto l'Asperger. Hai reso ogni mio giorno indimenticabile, tesoro.»

«Ho reso ogni tuo giorno una sfida contro l'impossibile.»

«Hai ragione, avrei fatto a meno della fase in cui eri un appassionato di insetti e coleotteri, ma non rinuncerei a nessun giorno trascorso con te: da quelli più luminosi e felici a quelli più tristi e bui.» La mano di Anne si intrufolò nella chioma leonina di Harry e la scompigliò, suscitando dei versi di scontento dal più piccolo. «E non pensare che tu sia stato un deterrente a rifarmi una vita. Nel mio cuore c'è tanto dolore per la morte di tuo padre, tesoro, ma ancora così tanto amore per lui...non importa quanto tempo possa passare, non riuscirei mai a pensare un altro uomo al mio fianco perché quello è stato e sarà sempre il posto di Edward. E non ho bisogno di una relazione romantica per essere felice: ho i miei amici, il mio negozio e i miei due bellissimi figli.»

Harry non riusciva mai a risultare indifferente alle parole di Anne, soprattutto se riguardavano suo padre: quel qualcosa che li legava, anche oltre il tempo, anche oltre la morte, gli era sempre risultato magico. Harry ricordava, seppure fosse soltanto un bambino, il bacio che suo padre lasciava sulle labbra di sua madre quando tornava da lavoro, gli abbracci che si scambiavano e addirittura le volte in cui li scopriva a dirsi a vicenda qualche romanticheria. Suo padre c'era sempre stato per sua madre: quando si trattava del negozio, del suo giardinaggio, di una visita o di una questione che le dava delle grane. E lo stesso faceva sua madre con lui. «_Trova una persona che ti supporti sempre, Harry» _non faceva altro che ripetergli suo padre quando era più piccolo. E, forse, anni e anni dopo, capì di averla trovata e di essersela fatta sfuggire dalle mani come sabbia al vento.

«Era bello ciò che avevate tu e papà.» affermò esitante, mentre giocherellava con i fili d'erba vicini alla sua caviglia.

Anne prese delicatamente il suo mento tra l'indice e il pollice e lo alzò fino a incontrare il suo sguardo incerto.

«Era amore, Harry. Sai che lo avevi anche tu?»

«Io...Louis...»

«Vi amate, tesoro. Devi accettare l'idea che qualcuno ti ami così come sei, con i tuoi pregi e i tuoi difetti, con la luce e l'oscurità. Ma, soprattutto, devi accettare di provare anche tu questi sentimenti per qualcuno perché non sei un robot, Harry. Va bene lasciarsi andare e innamorarsi di una persona come il _tuo_ Louis.»

_«Mon petit soleil»._ mormorò e non importò se sua madre ascoltò quella piccola locuzione francese che usava per vezzeggiare il _suo _Louis.

«È _tuo_. E tu sei _suo. _Perchévi appartenete l'uno all'altro in un modo spontaneo, irrazionale e bellissimo fin dal primo momento in cui vi siete incontrati. E può essere spaventoso a volte, ma se ti rende felice è sicuramente la scelta più giusta.»

_Giusto_. Ritornava sempre quella sensazione di benessere quando si parlava di Louis e di ciò che gli faceva provare. Perché era vero che avevano dovuto affrontare prove difficili in quei mesi, ma era altrettanto vero che Harry non si era mai sentito così vivo prima dell'arrivo di quel travolgente sentimento che provava per Louis. E quel senso di vitalità, di slancio verso le cose belle e verso la felicità lui l'aveva trovato in Louis, quel piccolo sole che con il suo calore e il suo amore donava vita a chi lo circondava. E se era così, se il suo Louis lo aveva portato alla vita dopo anni di tenebre, non poteva essere sbagliato. Doveva essere giusto perché per Louis Harry non era mai stato un peso, perché Louis aveva accompagnato Harry nella sua vita di adulto responsabile, perché Louis lo supportava sempre in qualunque cosa facesse.

Annuì lentamente alle parole di sua madre, perché la sua mente incatenata nei suoi dogmi doveva ancora digerire quella nuova realizzazione.

«Oh, quasi dimenticavo!» esclamò Anne, prima di tornare a lavoro dal momento che presto avrebbe dovuto pensare alla cena. «L'ho trovata sul portico quando Louis se ne è andato quel pomeriggio. Deve essergli scivolata o semplicemente voleva che tu l'avessi di nuovo.»

Harry tese le dita verso il ciondolo argentato che sua madre gli porgeva nel palmo della mano destra. Quell'aeroplanino brillò alla calda luce del tramonto estivo e vecchi ricordi scaturirono dal suo cuore malconcio: lo scorso Natale e il suo avvicinamento a Louis, quando il maggiore lo attirava a sé prendendolo proprio per quel ciondolo e gli stampava un bacio sulle labbra oppure il rumore sordo che faceva contro il suo petto quando si muoveva con ritmo cadenzato sul corpo tonico dell'altro mentre facevano l'amore. Il riccio la prese nel suo palmo e gli sembrò di appropriarsi ancora una volta di quelle sensazioni.

«Vuoi che ti aiuti a indossarla?»

«No.» si affrettò a ribattere Harry, con una nuova decisione nella sua voce rauca. «Lo farà Louis stesso domani.»

«Domani? E perché?» chiese Anne, mentre un sorriso complice cominciava a comparirle sulle labbra rosse.

«Perché domani torno a Londra.»

*

Harry non metteva piede nel suo appartamento di Brick Lane da quasi un mese ormai. Agli occhi di una persona qualunque non sembrava esser cambiato granché: la plancia del suo scarabeo era ancora sul tavolino da caffè ai piedi del divano, la ciotola e il cuscino di Leo erano ancora nel suo angolo preferito del soggiorno, il camice di Niall sempre nel guardaroba dell'ingresso. Tuttavia, Harry raramente guardava il quadro generale delle cose, anzi. La sua mente, così come i suoi occhioni verdi, amavano perdersi nei dettagli e nei particolari e questi ultimi non facevano altro che gridare _Louis_.

Perché all'ingresso, insieme al camice bianco di Niall, c'era anche il giubbetto di jeans del ragazzo. Perché sul tavolino da caffè c'erano anche alcuni fogli della T_housand Hearts_ riguardo il suo viaggio e le indicazioni da seguire. Perché sulla parete, vicino le ciotole di Leo, c'era anche il solito calendario con quel nuovo conto alla rovescia. Harry cercò di ignorare la stellina gialla che vi era sul giorno successivo, quello della partenza, almeno fino a quando non avrebbe aggiustato le cose.

Per questo, si intrufolò nel corridoio e si diresse verso la camera da letto che aveva occupato fino a qualche settimana prima soltanto per scoprire quanto fosse forte la presenza di Louis anche lì: non aveva bisogno di vederlo con i propri occhi perché sapeva che quella stanza avrebbe potuto raccontare la loro storia, le notti trascorse a fare l'amore, le discussioni e persino il suo giorno buio. Eppure, quando mise piede in quelle quattro pareti fu sopraffatto dai ricordi e dalle emozioni, dal profumo di Louis e dalla vista dei suoi oggetti personali e dai suoi indumenti.

Fino a qualche ora prima aveva avuto paura di sentirsi un estraneo in quell'appartamento e soltanto Niall lo aveva convinto a entrare perché «_quella sarà sempre casa tua, Harry_»: ora, invece, tra il profumo e il disordine di Louis non aveva alcun dubbio. Era quella casa sua, perché lì avvertiva la presenza di quel ragazzo.

Allora, cominciò a sfiorare la felpa color ocra lasciata sulla poltrona per poi prenderla in mano e avvicinarla al viso soltanto per percepire il suo odore. E sapeva di Louis. Tutto in quella stanza sapeva di Louis: gli indumenti gettati alla rinfusa, la tazza di tè vuota sul comodino, i fogli accartocciati sulla scrivania.

All'improvviso, venne ridestato dal cigolio del portone, dal rumore delle zampette di Leo sul parquet e dal suo miagolare disperato: il suo cuore cominciò a scalpitare nel petto quando ascoltò quella voce sottile così familiare vezzeggiare Leo e il suo intero corpo si immobilizzò un istante dopo, quando Louis fece il suo ingresso in camera da letto.

«Harry.»

E Louis era lì, fermo sull'uscio della stanza con un'espressione sorpresa sul volto e gli occhi che brillavano sotto la luce calda del lampadario. Harry fu sollevato di non trovarsi davanti agli occhi il Louis che era andato via da casa sua qualche settimana prima perché il suo Sole avrebbe sempre dovuto splendere. E non sapeva se in quel momento era proprio lui a farlo splendere, ma non poteva negare quanto amasse vedere quell'azzurro vibrante nei suoi occhi, i tratti del viso rilassati e quelle labbra sottili quasi incurvate in un sorriso. Fremeva dalla voglia di abbracciarlo, di stringerlo a sé e chiedergli scusa per aver infranto i _loro _sogni con la sua negatività. Eppure, entrambi rimanevano fermi ai due poli opposti della stanza, si guardavano con emozione e uno strano nodo alla gola impediva loro persino di deglutire propriamente.

«Lou.» Riuscì a pronunciare tremante Harry dopo qualche istante. «T-ti sei per caso trasferito qui?»

Louis annuì, facendo un passo in avanti e arrossendo perché «l'ho fatto per sentirti più vicino».

Quella spiegazione scaldò il petto di Harry e sciolse anche i suoi arti immobilizzati dalla paura perché presto imitò il suo gesto e accorciò la distanza tra loro: vicino, Louis voleva sentirlo vicino nonostante il dolore che gli aveva procurato e Harry cominciò davvero a provare un senso di speranza per la prima volta in vita sua.

«Sembra di essere tornati a settembre.» affermò Louis, stringendosi nelle spalle e accennando un sorriso. «Io che entro in questa stanza...»

«...e io che ti spavento elencando tutti i modi in cui potresti morire.» concluse Harry e Louis si lasciò andare ad una flebile risata. «È stato decisamente imbarazzante e inquietante.» commentò, mentre l'altro annuiva. «Eppure, c'è stato un momento in cui ho visto una luce particolare in te quella sera, una luce che per un istante ha illuminato tutta l'oscurità che mi circondava e che mi ha portato a credere di voler e poter cambiare soltanto per vederla un'altra volta. Tuttavia, il mattino dopo...»

«...beh, la nostra prima conversazione non è andata benissimo.» continuò Louis. «In realtà, neanche la seconda o la terza.»

«Non facevi altro che parlar male di me a Niall, mentre ero in camera mia.»

«Pensavo volessi rubarmi il migliore amico, ero soltanto protettivo!» ribatté Louis, che si accorse di essere soltanto a qualche centimetro dall'altro quando percepì il suo profumo di vaniglia e bucato pulito. «Tu eri così scontroso e distaccato!»

«E all'improvviso tutto è cambiato.»

«Tutto.» annuì il maggiore. «Il mio rapporto con Ian, noi, tu.»

«È vero. Sono cambiato anche io, Lou.» confermò, mentre la sua voce cominciò a tremare perché sapeva di essere arrivato al momento delle confessioni e delle scuse. «Prima di conoscerti, non avevo mai avuto un ragazzo come te. Riesci sempre a farmi sorridere, a coinvolgermi in nuove avventure e a farmi sentire amato soltanto perché sono Harry. Ed è difficile essere soltanto Harry quando voglio far colpo su qualcuno perché, guardami, sono un concentrato di stranezze, di passioni astruse e di insicurezze. Eppure, tu l'hai fatto. Tu hai accettato quei lati di me che la maggior parte delle persone vogliono cambiare e allo stesso tempo mi hai cambiato per sempre, sì. Perché se ora ho il coraggio di fare un viaggio da solo, di parlare con un perfetto sconosciuto, di prendermi cura di un altro essere vivente è soltanto merito tuo. Tu hai creduto in me come nessuno, oltre alla mia famiglia, aveva mai fatto.»

E fu una liberazione pronunciare quelle parole per Harry perché finalmente lo aveva capito che Louis lo aveva aiutato a uscire dal suo guscio. Non aveva sconfitto completamente le insicurezze derivanti dalla sua sindrome perché quella avrebbe sempre fatto parte di lui, ma lo aveva aiutato a capire come affrontarle e combatterle piano a piano: non importava vincere o uscirne sconfitto, Harry sapeva che in entrambi i casi sarebbe stato circondato dall'amore che il ragazzo provava per lui.

«E quando ho detto di non volerti poche settimane fa, stavo mentendo a te e a me stesso.» spiegò, scuotendo la testa e i riccioli castani per allontanare dalla sua mente il ricordo di quel giorno. «Avevo paura di deluderti su tutti i fronti, avevo paura di non essere abbastanza per i tuoi sogni.»

«Harry.» Louis gli prese le mani nelle sue e le strinse forte, provocandogli dei brividi lungo la schiena. «E se ti dicessi che il mio sogno sei tu? Lo sei, sei abbastanza per rendermi felice.»

«E tutti gli altri sogni che hai, Lou? Sinceramente, per alcuni penso ancora di non essere pronto. Insomma, il matrimonio? Dei bambini? Non so neanche come si cambia un maledetto pannolino e –»

«_Mon petit_, calmati.» Louis gli guidò le mani sui suoi fianchi e spostò le proprie sul volto morbido dell'altro, accarezzandogli le guance per tranquillizzarlo. «Respira e non pensare a ciò che potrebbe succedere tra alcuni anni. Sei ancora così giovane e hai così tanto da scoprire prima di metter su una famiglia e realizzare quelli che magari, un giorno, saranno anche i tuoi sogni. Viviamo giorno per giorno e pensiamo soltanto a Harry e a Louis per il momento, okay?»

Il riccio annuì, la paura di non essere abbastanza e le sue insicurezze di nuovo sopite grazie all'amore e alla pazienza del maggiore. Non lo aveva mai capito come Louis riuscisse a tranquillizzarlo soltanto con la sua voce o le sue dolci carezze, ma ormai aveva capito che alcuni sentimenti non si potevano spiegare. Perché non si poteva spiegare il battito del cuore accelerato quando Louis lo guardava in quel modo o quando le sue dita lo vezzeggiavano come se fosse un gioiello prezioso. Non si poteva spiegare l'amore. A volte, si poteva soltanto viverlo.

«E a Leo.» precisò il minore. «A Harry, a Louis e a Leo. La nostra famiglia.»

«La nostra piccola famiglia.» ripeté commosso Louis, mentre avvicinava i loro volti e strofinava la punta del naso contro quello di Harry con dolcezza. «Non sono ancora partito e già mi mancate moltissimo, _ma Lune._»

«Due mesi passeranno velocemente, vero Lou?» mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi e beandosi delle carezze dell'altro. «In un attimo, saremo di nuovo insieme.»

«Sarai tutto ciò che mi spingerà a tornare il più presto possibile, ti penserò sempre e ti rivedrò in ogni sorriso con queste adorabili fossette.» E le baciò una a una con le sue labbra sottili e la barba che solleticò la guancia morbida del riccio.

«Credi che possa farcela senza di te, Lou?»

«Non ho alcun dubbio a riguardo.» Sollevò il suo volto e incrociò quello sguardo smeraldino un po' intimorito. «Tu, Harry Edward Styles, sei la persona più coraggiosa che io conosca e sarai sempre circondato da persone che ti vogliono bene e che ti vogliono felice.»

«E se dovessi sentire la tua mancanza a tal punto da essere infelice? I giorni passati sono stati un inferno senza di te e sono stato uno stupido a privarmi della tua presenza. Abbiamo soltanto una notte da passare insieme e, invece, avremmo potuto avere intere settimane.»

«Non importa, Harry. Ora sei qui, ora siamo qui insieme e cercherò di stringerti forte stanotte, di baciarti fino a quando le tue labbra saranno rosse e gonfie e di ripeterti che ti amo fino a risultare noioso. Perché non è cambiato nulla_. Je t'aime, ma Lune.»_

Lo disse per tutte le volte che non aveva pronunciato quelle parole nelle settimane passate, per Harry perché aveva bisogno di ascoltarlo fino a capacitarsene, per se stesso perché non c'era cosa più bella di essere Louis e di esternare i suoi sentimenti. E, soprattutto, Louis lo disse senza aspettarsi nulla. Tuttavia, anche quella volta Harry lo sorprese. Harry gli diede tutto.

«Ti amo anche io, _mon petit soleil.» _sospiròa un soffio dalle sue labbra. «Ti amo così tanto che fa male, Louis.»

E si sporse a baciarlo finalmente, trovando le labbra sottili dell'altro già dischiuse e pronte ad accoglierlo. Per Harry fu come tornare a casa in quel momento e non importava che fosse sul suolo londinese da un paio di ore perché lui si sentiva a casa soltanto tra le braccia di Louis, con la sua bocca a vezzeggiare la linea affilata della mascella e le sue mani a ricoprirlo di attenzioni premurose. Quello, insieme a tutto il resto che contribuiva a rendere Louis una persona meravigliosa, era ciò che gli era mancato maggiormente: sentirsi al posto giusto e sentirsi al sicuro. E lui si sentiva in quel modo, così completo, soltanto quando Louis lo spogliava di ogni insicurezza e corazza perché con lui al suo fianco avrebbe potuto essere Harry e basta.

In quel momento, mentre le mani di Louis correvano sul suo corpo a liberarlo di ogni indumento e la sua lingua percorreva l'inchiostro nero dei suoi tatuaggi sul petto e sul ventre, Harry non poté far altro che sentirsi protetto. E per lui, che era sempre stato osteggiato per il suo modo di essere, protezione era sinonimo di amore. Amava il modo in cui Louis lo faceva distendere sul materasso alle sue spalle sorreggendosi sui suoi avambracci, imprimeva dei baci morbidi e bagnati sulla sua pelle calda e percorsa di brividi e piano a piano scendeva sempre più in basso, mentre si lasciava accarezzare i capelli lisci e gemeva quando Harry si lasciava andare al piacere di quei gesti e li stringeva più del dovuto.

«Lou.» mormorò, quando il maggiore lasciò un marchio rosso sulla pelle delicata e candida del suo interno coscia. «Sto impazzendo.»

Louis mise su un sorriso sghembo: conosceva ogni reazione del minore e non si vergognava ad ammettere quanto gli piaceva vedere Harry sull'orlo del precipizio soltanto con le sue carezze lasciate casualmente sul corpo bisognoso dell'altro. Si concentrò a lasciare un altro marchio sull'interno coscia, leccando poi la pelle arrossata per lenire il fastidio e spostando la lingua verso la tigre che aveva tatuato sulla coscia tornita: quando Harry gemette rumorosamente, non poté evitare di lasciargli un morso e poi un bacio a labbra aperte, beandosi della voce sottile dell'altro e macchiata dal piacere. Risalì il suo corpo, ignorando volutamente l'erezione pulsante del riccio, che non mancò di inarcare la schiena e farla scontrare con la sua, per strofinare la punta dei loro nasi in un gesto estremamente dolce per una situazione così calda e passionale. Pensava di aver vinto in quel momento, con Harry che si muoveva sinuoso sotto di lui e contro la sua gamba, ma all'improvviso il minore ribaltò le loro posizioni costringendo la sua schiena al materasso.

«Mi è mancato tutto questo.» confessò Louis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e massaggiando lentamente i quadricipiti dell'altro, ormai a cavalcioni su di lui. «Mi sei mancato ogni notte, Harry.» continuò, mentre le mani del più piccolo massaggiavano il suo membro con devozione e il suo viso si avvicinava sempre di più al suo bacino. «Mi sono mancati anche questi risvegli, lo sai?» ridacchiò, per poi sospirare improvvisamente quando il riccio inglobò la sua lunghezza tra le labbra e leccò l'intera asta, soffermandosi poi sulla punta turgida e già bagnata.

Louis chiuse gli occhi per un istante, quel poco che bastava per capire che la lucidità non l'avrebbe recuperata tanto presto con Harry che venerava il suo membro in quel modo così lascivo. Si abbandonò al piacere non perdendo neanche un movimento sinuoso del riccio e incatenando i suoi occhi smeraldini ai propri: gli era mancato così tanto sentirsi ancora di Harry, offrirgli tutto di sé e soddisfare qualunque suo desiderio. Cominciò presto a muovere il bacino verso il riccio, incontrando le sue labbra rosse e gonfie, e raggiunse con la mano destra la sua chioma leonina soltanto per accompagnarlo in quella danza. Non impiegò molto a capire che non avrebbe resistito ancora a quella visione, così portò Harry a scostarsi dal suo membro con un sonoro "pop" e guidò il suo volto angelico verso il proprio soltanto per assaggiare quelle labbra carnose e sentire sulla punta della lingua il suo sapore di uomo.

«Ti amo, Lou.» mormorò Harry sulle sue labbra e, quando Louis prese a tracciare i contorni delle sue con l'indice, ne baciò la punta più e più volte fino a far nascere un sorriso sul suo volto. «Fammi tuo, non voglio più aspettare.» aggiunse e, inaspettatamente, inglobò l'indice e il medio nella sua bocca inumidendoli devotamente con la lingua affinché Louis lo preparasse per bene.

E il maggiore non disattese le sue aspettative perché alcuni istanti dopo le dita di Louis vagavano sulla sua schiena e si apprestavano a stringere le natiche sode e a tracciare i contorni rigidi della sua apertura stretta, nonostante fosse a cavalcioni sul suo bacino. Notò la smorfia di fastidio che il suo volto angelico assunse quando penetrò il primo anello di muscoli e baciò le sue labbra per distrarlo dal fastidio iniziale: poi, per entrambi fu tutta una discesa verso il piacere perché Harry si abituò presto alle dita affusolate di Louis, che spingevano verso il suo punto più sensibile, e andava incontro ai suoi movimenti rotatori soltanto per averne sempre di più. Fu quando il riccio cominciò a gemere rumorosamente e a contorcersi sotto il palmo della sua mano che Louis ribaltò le posizioni per allacciare le gambe di Harry al suo bacino e spingere delicatamente dentro di lui fino a riempirlo completamente. Si guardarono intensamente prima di sospirare all'unisono e accennare un sorriso perché quello, uniti indissolubilmente l'uno all'altro, era il luogo giusto per loro. Prima che Louis potesse cominciare a muoversi dentro di lui, Harry portò le mani al collo e si privò della collana d'argento che il maggiore gli aveva donato mesi prima.

«Aspetta.» mormorò prima che Louis potesse avanzare qualunque protesta, mentre si sporgeva ad allacciarla al collo del maggiore. «Così mi porterai sempre con te, anche ad Haiti.»

«_Mon Dieu, Harry. Je t'aime. Mon ange, tu es ma vie._»ribatté disperatamente prima di baciare quel sorriso sulle sue labbra rosse e muoversi dentro di lui con un ritmo sempre più cadenzato.

E lo ripeté più volte, fino a sovrastare i gemiti dell'altro che muoveva il bacino in sincrono con il suo stringendo la vita sottile del maggiore sempre di più tra le cosce tornite. Quasi non voleva farlo allontanare da lui perché ne avrebbe sentito la mancanza. Era così bello e soddisfacente sentirsi pieni grazie a Louis, sentirsi completi. E non importava quanto Harry lo avesse respinto nelle settimane passate, Louis sapeva che i due si appartenessero nel modo più irrazionale e spontaneo e che non potessero esistere l'uno senza l'altro.

Anche la Luna aveva bisogno del Sole per brillare, dopotutto.

E Harry, in quel momento, con gli occhi lucidi dalla passione, le labbra gonfie per i morsi e per i baci e la fronte madida di sudore perché Louis colpiva ripetutamente il suo punto più sensibile, brillava d'amore per lui. Quando Louis velocizzò i movimenti tanto da trasformarli in gesti sconnessi e venne tra le carni del minore, Harry percepì il suo cuore sul punto di esplodere perché l'altro si abbassò sul suo ventre e lasciò baci umidi sulle felci tatuate. Non impiegò molto a cercare la sua apertura con le dita e a spingerle ancora contro il suo centro, mentre con la lingua e baci lascivi vezzeggiava il suo membro già al limite per portarlo all'orgasmo con lui. E sentì il suo cuore battere erratico contro il petto, il nero offuscargli la vista e dei brividi irradiarsi in tutto il corpo per il piacere provato, mentre Louis premeva le labbra contro le sue e si accoccolava tra le sue braccia. E non esagerò quando pensò di essere al posto giusto, soltanto essendo pelle contro pelle con il maggiore.

«Ho tanto bisogno di te, Lou.» pronunciò ancora ansante, mentre la sua mano anellata attraversava i capelli dell'altro lasciandogli dolci carezze sul capo.

Louis si accigliò, sistemando il mento contro il suo petto e guardandolo di sottecchi per quanto la luce fioca dell'abat-jour lo permettesse. Harry si perse ancora negli occhi blu e profondi e sognò che Louis si perdesse ancora in lui, ma il freddo argento della collana con l'aeroplanino che premeva sul suo stomaco e sulla pelle calda lo teneva ancorato alla realtà.

«E per cosa, Harold?» chiese preoccupato. «Pensavo che avessimo chiarito che puoi essere l'Harry brillante che tutti conosciamo anche senza di me.»

Harry sorrise a quel suo tono e un po' lo rassicurò perché non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto che il maggiore si preoccupasse sempre per lui: lo trovava dolce e generoso, esattamente come era lo stesso Louis.

«Non mi interessa, io ho comunque bisogno di te.»

Il ragazzo sospirò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto bianco bonariamente prima di lasciargli un bacio sul petto, uno di quei baci che erano soltanto un assaggio di ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco: dopotutto, non si sarebbero visti per due lunghi mesi e l'uno voleva sentirsi parte dell'altro.

«E sentiamo...per?»

«Semplicemente per sempre.»

*

Al mattino, quando i caldi raggi solari svegliarono Harry, lui tese il braccio verso il lato opposto del letto trovandolo vuoto e freddo. Fece fatica ad aprire propriamente gli occhi perché non aveva dormito granché durante quella lunga notte. Relegando in un angolo della sua mente brividi, baci e il rumore sordo di due corpi che si amavano, si diresse in cucina, dove ad accoglierlo c'era soltanto Leo vicino alle sue ciotole che aspettavano soltanto di essere riempite. L'appartamento era stranamente silenzioso quella mattina e qualcosa gli suggeriva che lo sarebbe stato anche nei prossimi giorni, nonostante la presenza di Niall. Come di consuetudine si preparò una tazza di tè e riempì le ciotole del gattino, anche se quest'ultimo le ignorò e scelse di seguirlo sul divano, accoccolandosi al suo fianco. Persino Leo sembrava aver capito quanto Harry non volesse sentirsi solo quella mattina. Terminato il tè, poggiò la tazza sul tavolino da caffè del soggiorno e soltanto allora notò un dettaglio che fino a quel momento gli era sfuggito. Proprio a lui, lui che sui dettagli aveva costruito una vita intera!

Sulla plancia del suo scarabeo c'erano delle tesserine a formare una semplice frase, ma che portava con sé un significato molto più complesso.

«_Ti amo_»lesse Harry a bassa voce e persino Leo si sporse verso il gioco da tavolo quasi incuriosito.

Il riccio sorrise e il cuore quasi saltò un battito quando nella sua mente quelle parole risuonarono con la voce mattutina e graffiata del maggiore. Per questo non poté che prendere il sacchetto di raso rosso che conteneva le altre tesserine e formare un'altra semplice frase.

«Anche io.» sussurrò.

E, in quel momento, Harry fu certo che non avrebbe giocato a scarabeo fino al ritorno di Louis da Haiti.

Perché, alla fine, quella mattina Louis era andato via per davvero e aveva salutato Harry con un bacio a fior di labbra dopo che il riccio si era addormentato sfinito tra le sue braccia. Era andato via, ma c'era ancora tutto di lui. C'era il suo profumo impresso sulla pelle di Harry e sulla t-shirt che indossava. C'erano la sua voce e la sua risata a riecheggiare nella stanza. C'erano in giro le sue cianfrusaglie.

E Harry le amava.

Amava l'odore del suo tè nero al mattino, le felpe accatastate sulla poltrona, le scarpe sparse per la stanza lasciata in disordine. Amava il fatto che ogni superficie fosse piena dei post-it con la scrittura tremolante del maggiore a comporre promemoria, liste e chissà quant'altro gli passasse nella testa.

E avrebbe voluto trovare anche la forza di non piangere come un bambino in quel momento perché l'assenza di Louis era già diventata presenza a mezz'ora dal suo risveglio, perché avrebbe voluto comportarsi in modo diverso, perché avrebbe voluto Louis al suo fianco su quel divano a guardare le notizie del giorno o uno stupido documentario, mentre Leo cercava di distrarli per ricevere delle coccole. E avrebbe voluto continuare a piangere al solo pensiero di dover aspettare altre lunghe otto settimane per riabbracciarlo, ma non lo fece. Si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano e tirò su con il naso, dandosi dello stupido perché non voleva che Leo lo vedesse così. Quel giorno non pianse più perché una realizzazione più grande lo colpì dandogli speranza per il presente e per il futuro.

Perché finalmente non aveva paura di ammettere che amava Louis.

Perché Harry finalmente amava.


	14. Epilogo

** _ _ **

** **

Caldi raggi solari filtravano dalla finestra e si infrangevano sulla pelle già abbronzata di Louis, cullandolo nel suo dormiveglia mattutino. Era luglio e il suo mese di vacanza era appena iniziato a Saint Paul de Vence: il paesino arroccato sulla collina, l'atmosfera calma e rilassata e le distese di lavanda che lo circondavano avevano da sempre il potere di fargli dimenticare il peso e lo stress della vita londinese. Louis, però, poteva affermare con sicurezza che non fosse soltanto quel ridente paesino del sud della Francia a distendere i suoi nervi tesi: era quel profumo di vaniglia e _pain au chocolat_ che solleticava il suo naso all'insù, era quel respiro caldo e regolare che dettava anche il proprio, era quel tocco delicato e familiare che vezzeggiava la linea elegante della sua schiena.

Era semplicemente Harry. Era stato e sarebbe stato sempre e soltanto Harry per lui.

Perché, dopo dieci lunghi anni, era ancora Harry ad amarlo, era Harry ad allontanare le sue insicurezze, era Harry che si prendeva cura di lui e della loro piccola famiglia. Era lui che ora rendeva più intenso il suo tocco, imprimendo i caldi polpastrelli nelle fossette di venere che gli ornavano la schiena, come a reclamare la sua presenza su quel corpo e su quel letto che li aveva visti amarsi fin dal principio e che li cullava ogni qual volta avevano bisogno di evadere dalla loro realtà. Louis strofinò la guancia contro il cuscino dalla fodera bianca e arrossì nel ricordare quando, poche ore prima, aveva compiuto il medesimo gesto contro l'interno coscia del riccio con i suoi gemiti soddisfatti a far da sottofondo musicale perché la sua barba contro quella pelle delicata e lattea era «_una maledizione e una benedizione insieme_» a detta del più piccolo. Aprì gli occhi lentamente, lasciando che le sue palpebre sfarfallassero tanto quanto bastava ad abituarsi alla luce che illuminava la camera da letto e, soprattutto, alla bellezza eterea che trovò davanti a sé.

Erano trascorsi molti anni da quando il più piccolo era entrato nella sua vita arricchendola, ma la sua bellezza era rimasta immutata: a trentatré anni, Harry era sempre l'uomo più bello che Louis avesse mai visto. La chioma riccia che incorniciava il suo viso spigoloso non c'era più da qualche anno essendo stata rimpiazzata da un taglio più corto e regolare, ma Louis continuava comunque ad affondare le sue dita tra i riccioli accennati che quella lunghezza ridotta gli permetteva di avere. Le sue labbra rosse e carnose si curvavano ancora nel più bello dei sorrisi e si arricciavano ancora in un broncio adorabile da bambino quando qualcosa lo infastidiva. Qualche rughetta si formava agli angoli esterni dei suoi occhioni verdi e le sue fossette erano più marcate, ma nessuno dei due se ne curava più di tanto: non misuravano la loro vita in rughe o in anni che trascorrevano inesorabilmente, ma in sorrisi, risate, viaggi, esperienze e nell'amore che ogni giorno si promettevano.

«_Bonjour, mon petit Soleil_.» esordì Harry, quando il volto di Louis si aprì in un sorriso vedendolo al suo fianco con la mano che non aveva mai smesso di accarezzarlo e infondergli dolcezza.

«_Bonjour, ma Lune_.» sussurrò Louis, mentre il suo cuore saltava un battito nell'ascoltare le sue stesse parole.

Non importava quante volte pronunciassero quelle carinerie o quei vezzeggiativi durante la loro giornata: in Louis avrebbero sempre scaturito la stessa reazione – amore misto a sorpresa - così come era successo dieci anni prima quando le aveva dette dopo aver fatto per la prima volta l'amore con lui o sette anni prima quando avevano pronunciato i voti nuziali.

«Hai dormito bene? Sei più rilassato ora?»

Louis sogghignò prima di sussurrare un flebile «_oui_» e attirare il più piccolo in un bacio languido che quasi gli mozzò il fiato. Harry non impiegò molto a rispondere a quel contatto così profondo tra loro e a incontrare la lingua dell'altro, che nel frattempo aveva mappato il suo palato per riscoprirne il sapore così familiare. Le mani grandi e morbide di Harry percorsero il suo ventre coperto dal pantaloncino nero e poi afferrarono le sue cosce tornite affinché lui potesse accoccolarsi tra di esse. Soltanto in quel modo Louis riusciva a essere più rilassato, soltanto tra le braccia amorevoli di suo marito, e non negava che la notte appena trascorsa, con Harry dentro di sé e i suoi baci roventi sulla pelle, aveva completamente spazzato via la tensione lavorativa dei mesi precedenti.

Louis lavorava ancora alla _Thousand Hearts Foundation_ e la distanza che i suoi viaggi ponevano tra lui e Harry non faceva più paura. Era stato difficile affrontare il suo primo viaggio ad Haiti, ma quella lontananza aveva fortificato il loro rapporto e, soprattutto, il riccio. In quei momenti, Harry imparava a contare su se stesso e quando la mancanza di Louis era così forte da diventare presenza, un vuoto che lui percepiva completamente nel suo petto, Niall e i suoi amici facevano qualsiasi cosa per tirargli su il morale, persino giocare a scarabeo o guardare i suoi adorati documenti sull'aviazione britannica. Al ritorno dai suoi viaggi, Harry lo abbracciava così forte che il maggiore credeva sempre di avere una costola incrinata per giorni: alla fine, però, potevano dire di avercela fatta. E al suo primo viaggio ad Haiti ne erano seguiti altri più lunghi e altri più brevi: ad alcuni, quando il suo lavoro lo permetteva, partecipava anche Harry dando il suo aiuto come volontario e confrontandosi con realtà molto diverse dalla sua. Louis non poteva che esserne felice perché amava suo marito e amava il suo lavoro, ma quel lavoro comportava anche tante responsabilità, tensioni e preoccupazione che soltanto Harry riusciva a spazzare via a suon di cene romantiche e di coccole sul divano: insomma, essendoci per lui e facendolo sentire sempre supportato e amato.

Tutto ciò era accaduto la sera precedente e accadeva anche in quel momento, mentre Harry si muoveva lentamente su di lui e il suo membro eccitato scivolava contro le natiche sode di Louis, desiderando di possederlo ancora e ancora. C'erano degli indumenti tra i loro corpi, ma nessun sottile strato di stoffa avrebbe impedito a Louis di percepire quel calore familiare che aveva sempre emanato Harry perché aveva il potere di insinuarsi sottopelle, colpire il suo cuore e irradiarsi in ogni suo lembo.

E avrebbe volentieri voluto percepirlo per tutto il resto della giornata, ma la vita aveva altri piani per loro quella mattina: in realtà, la vita aveva altri piani per loro _ogni_ mattina e non importava che fossero in vacanza o meno.

«Papà!» Una voce sottile irruppe nella camera da letto, portandoli a sospirare l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro e ad allontanarsi.

Prima di sistemarsi al suo fianco, Harry lasciò un bacio casto sulle labbra di Louis e gli sorrise dolcemente perché quel piccolo uragano appena entrato in camera, trotterellando sulle gambine sottili e scuotendo i riccioli castani che gli incorniciavano un viso angelico, aveva bisogno di tutte le loro attenzioni.

«Buongiorno, principessa!» esclamò Louis, portando sui suoi fianchi il copriletto a fiori e nascondendo le loro eccitazioni: non importava quanto fossero cresciuti, a volte sembravano ancora due ragazzini che non riuscivano a togliersi le mani di dosso.

Fortunatamente, c'era la piccola Daisy – la passione per le margherite non era passata a nessuno dei due – a invitarli a comportarsi in modo più maturo ogni qual volta irrompeva nella loro stanza e li sorprendeva l'uno avvinghiato all'altro.

«Hai dormito bene, piccola?» chiese il riccio al suo fianco, mentre la bambina scalava il letto per raggiungerli e posizionarsi tra loro.

«Sì, papino!» rispose Daisy con la voce ancora assonnata, mentre si arrampicava sul petto del minore e giocherellava con il ciondolo che ricadeva sul suo petto glabro: lì c'era ancora quell'aeroplanino di carta in argento che non accennava a dare segni di cedimento, esattamente come il loro amore. «Papà non ha russato per nulla stanotte e io ho potuto sognare tante cose belle!»

«E cosa hai sognato?»

«Andavamo allo zoo!» esclamò eccitata Daisy, mentre i suoi occhioni verdi si tingevano di una furbizia così familiare, tipica di ogni Tomlinson in fasce. «Papà_» e _rivolse un'occhiata amorevole a Louis «dava da mangiare alle giraffe ed erano più alte persino di te, papino!»

Harry, divertito, finse stupore a quelle parole perché era certo che Daisy non avesse sognato nulla di quanto aveva raccontato: il suo era soltanto l'ennesimo furbo tentativo di convincere i suoi genitori a portarla allo zoo di Nizza, una meta che sognava da quando, tre giorni prima, erano arrivati in Francia.

«E oltre alle giraffe cosa c'era?»

«Un orso polare grandissimo!» esclamò, allargando le braccine a più non posso e facendo ridacchiare Harry che, intanto, le prometteva di andare allo zoo nel fine settimana, cercando di acquietare il suo entusiasmo.

Louis non aveva smesso di sorridere amorevolmente neanche per un istante durante il loro scambio di battute: dopotutto, lo faceva da sei anni, da quando aveva visto Harry interagire con la piccola per la prima volta. Non era stato facile far comprendere al minore che sarebbe stato un ottimo padre visto il ricordo doloroso di Edward e le insicurezze dovute all'Asperger. Il maggiore ricordava ancora con commozione il momento in cui Harry aveva espresso ogni suo dubbio a riguardo: a qualche mese dal loro matrimonio e dopo piccole discussioni, il riccio aveva pianto tra le sue braccia e aveva esternato tutte le sue preoccupazioni.

_E se non dovesse smettere di piangere tra le mie braccia? E se sbagliassi la temperatura del latte? E se non sopportassi il suo pianto? E se non riuscissi a farlo ridere? E se mi odiasse?_

Louis gli aveva preso le mani nelle sue e le aveva strette forte, incontrando il suo sguardo spaventato e cercando di infondergli sicurezza. Gli aveva spiegato che ogni essere umano imparava a fare il genitore, che suo figlio lo avrebbe amato sempre perché avrebbe visto l'amore che i suoi gesti trasmettevano, che sarebbe stato normale sbagliare e imparare dai propri errori. Soprattutto, che non avrebbe dovuto affrontare quella nuova esperienza e quelle responsabilità da solo perché ci sarebbe stato suo marito a sostenerlo, a sostenere la loro intera famiglia. Harry aveva annuito lentamente e poi si era lasciato cullare dalle braccia di Louis fino a calmare i suoi singhiozzi e a sopire i suoi dubbi. La mattina successiva, fronte contro fronte e distesi sul loro letto dopo aver fatto l'amore, Harry gli aveva sussurrato con un sorriso incerto sulle labbra «vorrei tanto che uno dei nostri figli avesse i tuoi bellissimi occhi azzurri». Pochi mesi dopo, con le ginocchia che tremavano dalla paura e dall'emozione, avevano intrapreso quel lungo e tortuoso percorso che quasi un anno dopo li aveva resi genitori. Quando il riccio aveva preso in braccio per la prima volta Daisy in ospedale non aveva più avuto bisogno di alcuna rassicurazione: quella bambina era e sarebbe stata sua. Aveva i suoi capelli ricci e i suoi grandi occhioni verdi, cercava le sue braccia amorevoli dopo aver fatto un brutto sogno e rideva sguaiatamente quando lui la sollevava per giocare all'aeroplanino. Nonostante i suoi momenti no, Harry era un padre perfetto per Daisy, la sua copia in miniatura, e Louis non faceva a meno di ricordarlo ogni qual volta li vedeva vicini: il minore scuoteva la testa perché «ha la tua stessa testardaggine e la tua stessa furbizia, Lou...è una vera Tomlinson».

«Quando viene a trovarci _mamie, _papà?»

Louis sospirò, addolcendo lo sguardo e specchiandolo negli occhioni verdi della sua bimba. Perché per lui "_mamie" _era sempre stata Margot, ma per Daisy "_mamie_" era semplicemente Johannah. Ed era difficile superare il fatto che d'ora in avanti ci sarebbe stata soltanto Johannah perché Margot non c'era più: un male incurabile l'aveva portata via qualche mese prima, creando un vuoto incolmabile nella vita di suo nipote. Perché Margot non era soltanto sua nonna o una seconda mamma, era anche un'amica e una confidente: a lei aveva confessato il suo sogno di partire per Haiti dopo il liceo, i suoi problemi con Ian, i suoi sentimenti per Harry. La donna era stata la prima a sapere che Louis avrebbe chiesto a Harry di sposarlo ed era stata la loro testimone durante la cerimonia che li aveva uniti civilmente agli occhi della legge: non avrebbero potuto scegliere persona migliore perché lei, seppure a distanza, era stata spettatrice del loro amore fin dal principio grazie i racconti di Louis. Quando Margot era andata via in quel letto di ospedale con il nipote a stringerle la mano accompagnandola in quel suo nuovo viaggio, Louis aveva pianto per giorni, anzi settimane. Soltanto Harry e la sua famiglia gli avevano ricordato che lui era ancora lì e che aveva il diritto e la responsabilità di vivere a pieno la sua vita così come Lei avrebbe voluto. Così Louis si era convinto del fatto che Margot continuava a vivere in tutti loro. Viveva nei ricordi di un ormai anziano nonno Robert, in quelli dei suoi genitori, nei suoi e anche in quelli di Harry, persino in Daisy che l'aveva conosciuta soltanto per pochi anni, ma che aveva _Margot_ come secondo nome. Viveva tra le pareti della loro casa a nord di Londra, tra le loro foto appese e i video che i loro computer custodivano gelosamente. Viveva in ogni stanza perché, ogni volta in cui Louis tornava a casa e il profumo dolce e avvolgente del _pain au chocolat_ gli solleticava il naso, i ricordi di Margot gli affollavano la testa e il cuore ed era come averla nuovamente con sé: la donna, poi, aveva insegnato tutti i suoi manicaretti a Harry negli anni precedenti e il riccio era stato uno scolaro più attento e diligente di lui dal momento che riusciva a replicare alla perfezione ogni suo piatto. Grazie a Harry era come se Lei non fosse mai andata via.

Louis venne ridestato da quei pensieri malinconici grazie al palmo della mano del riccio che accarezzò delicatamente il suo avambraccio quasi a tirarlo fuori dai ricordi. Notò il broncio adorabile di Daisy, ancora in attesa di una risposta.

«Tra due settimane, _ma petite princesse!» _E le toccò la punta del nasino con l'indice prima di farle una linguaccia.

«Ma papà! Due settimane sono troppe!»

«La settimana prossima verrà a trovarti nonna Anne, non sei felice?»

«Davvero?» mormorò sorpresa Daisy, prima di corrucciare lo sguardo e chiedere ancora diffidente «e zio Will? Verrà anche lui?».

«Certo!» ribatté Harry senza ombra di dubbio. «Lo sai che è molto occupato con l'apertura del suo secondo ristorante, ma trova sempre il tempo per stare con te.»

Daisy annuì, sorridendo e fantasticando sulle avventure che lei e suo zio avrebbero potuto sperimentare insieme tra una settimana: William era uno zio perfetto, anche se Harry si infastidiva un po' quando si comportava in modo eccessivamente permissivo con la bimba. Louis cercava sempre di tranquillizzarlo e di ripetergli che tutti i bambini avessero bisogno di uno zio decisamente pazzo, avventuroso e permissivo: dopotutto, erano fortunati ad averlo. Tuttavia, quando dovevano convincere Daisy del fatto che il gelato al cioccolato non fosse una vera e propria cena o che non potesse sostituire i broccoli così come invece le diceva William, Louis non poteva fare a meno di maledire tra sé e sé suo cognato.

Non passò molto tempo prima che Daisy cominciasse a saltellare sul loro materasso e a diventare ingestibile in quello spazio ristretto tanto da calpestare più volte le mani di Louis e la coscia di Harry: per evitare che la bambina si facesse male, il riccio la prese in braccio e si alzò con lei dal letto.

«Daisy, fa' la brava e andiamo a fare colazione.» disse, cercando di suonare non troppo severo.

«_Pain au chocolat?_» chiese speranzosa la bambina, mentre sporgeva il labbro inferiore in avanti e sbatteva le lunghe ciglia castane.

Avrebbe anche potuto essere la fotocopia di Harry, ma diamine! Quella bambina era un Tomlinson in tutto e per tutto e Harry non sapeva proprio resistere alle loro moine.

«E _pain au chocolat _sia anche oggi.» rispose accomodante il riccio, mentre Louis realizzava quanto fosse diventato malleabile con l'arrivo di Daisy. «Dobbiamo spazzolarli tutti prima che arrivi Will, altrimenti ci chiamerà ancora una volta "_traditori della patria_"!» aggiunse, mentre solleticava il pancino di sua figlia. 

«Sai, dopo dieci anni, ancora non capisco cosa abbia Will contro la cucina francese.» bofonchiò Louis, mentre si alzava dal letto e lasciava un dolce bacio sulla guancia morbida e rosea di Daisy. «Dopotutto, hai sposato un uomo che per un quarto è francese!»

«Ed è stata la scelta più giusta che potessi fare, Lou.» rispose Harry, sporgendosi verso di lui per rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra, prima che il maggiore infilasse una sua vecchia t-shirt. «Pensi tu al piccoletto?»

Louis annuì, il sorriso ancora curvava le sue labbra sottili e illuminava tutta la stanza. «Tu pensa alla principessa e -»

«E alla colazione, lo so.» Lo interruppe Harry prima che Louis potesse concludere la frase. «Non vogliamo spegnere un altro incendio, vero principessa?»

_Erano soltanto due o tre fiammelle_, avrebbe voluto sottolineare Louis. Eppure, non osò proferire parola perché vedere quel sorriso soddisfatto sul volto del marito per aver fatto ridere di gusto Daisy rendeva felice anche lui. Perché Harry non riusciva proprio a fare o a capire la sottile arte del sarcasmo, ma piano a piano stava migliorando. Era bello vedere con i propri occhi quanto fosse cresciuto e che abbattesse giorno per giorno i muri che il suo Asperger aveva erto intorno a lui: alcune abitudini e alcune inclinazioni erano rimaste tali, ma era impossibile non notare quanto Harry fosse meno a disagio tra la folla o con i suoi nuovi colleghi, nel compiere esperienze e badare ai bambini da solo.

Per questo, Louis si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a rivolgere una linguaccia a sua figlia, che lo guardava nascondendo la sua risata dietro la manina. Quando i due scomparvero nel corridoio, recuperò le sue ciabatte e si diresse nella piccola stanza adiacente alla loro. Mise su l'espressione più dolce che potesse indossare per dare il buongiorno all'ultimo arrivato dei Tomlinson, un insieme di occhi azzurri, capelli biondi e fiato da vendere, che da circa un anno riempiva le sue notti e le sue giornate con gorgogli e piccoli passetti, peluche e pappette, sorrisi e pianti interminabili.

«Ehi, piccoletto.» mormorò, mentre si avvicinava al lettino e si sporgeva oltre le barre di legno bianco.

Edward lo guardò divertito, mostrandogli un sorriso sdentato e muovendo le manine e le gambine nella sua direzione per essere sollevato e stretto al suo petto. E così fece Louis, esattamente come ogni mattina, quando gli dava il buongiorno e lasciava sulla sua tempia morbidi baci e il bambino stringeva nelle sue manine la sua maglia o qualche ciocca troppo lunga dei suoi capelli. Lo guardava negli occhioni azzurri tanto simili ai suoi e gli ripeteva che fosse il bambino più bello e dolce dell'universo: questo prima che Edward facesse i suoi bisogni nel pannolino rovinando l'atmosfera o che Harry gli intimasse di affrettarsi altrimenti avrebbe fatto tardi a lavoro. In quel momento, però, i movimenti intestinali di suo figlio sembravano esser quieti e Harry sembrava essere impegnato nella preparazione della colazione: avrebbe potuto godere di quel momento fino a quando avrebbe voluto.

«_Eo!_» esclamò il bambino, agitandosi e indicando qualcosa dietro le sue spalle. «_Eo!_»

Louis si voltò, capendo già cosa avesse attirato l'attenzione di Edward, e non fu sorpreso di scorgere un manto soffice e bianco avanzare verso di loro. "_Eo" _non era altri che Leo, il gatto bianco e ormai quasi anziano che avevano adottato per il ventitreesimo compleanno di Harry e del quale il piccolo Ed si era follemente innamorato. Amava accarezzarlo e, se a volte strattonava più del dovuto il pelo morbido del gatto, quest'ultimo rimaneva impassibile e stoicamente al suo fianco per fargli le fusa e guardarlo con i suoi grandi occhi verdi. Per questo, quando Leo si strusciò sinuosamente alle sue caviglie nude, Louis si chinò e lasciò che Ed lo accarezzasse, mentre ridacchiava e produceva gorgoglii eccitati.

Ogni tanto pronunciava la parola "_atto_" e Louis lo guardava orgoglioso perché quella, insieme ad altre come "_apà" _o _"eisy"_, componevano il suo piccolo vocabolario. Ogni tanto lasciava anche che il piccolo muovesse qualche passo incerto, sempre pronto a prenderlo tra le sue braccia qualora barcollasse e fosse in procinto di cadere a terra. Louis amava Edward e amava anche quello sguardo grato e ricco di amore che Harry indossava quando quest'ultimo li guardava giocare insieme: era stato Louis a proporre di chiamare il bimbo in quel modo e Harry non aveva potuto far altro che ringraziarlo dal profondo del suo cuore perché in quel modo poteva sentire nuovamente vicino suo padre. E quel nome permetteva anche a Louis di sentirlo vicino, lui che non aveva mai conosciuto il padre di suo marito, ma che aveva ascoltato tanti racconti e ricordi a riguardo.

Quello, insieme a tante altre cose, come l'amore che li univa, gli aveva permesso di innamorarsi follemente anche del suo secondo figlio. Amava dedicarsi a lui, vestirlo con le tutine più belle, giocare con lui e spronarlo a ripetere una certa parolina o a compiere un passo in più. Louis amava soprattutto stringere il bambino contro il suo petto nudo la sera, prima di farlo addormentare: Ed lo guardava con i suoi occhioni azzurri e Harry era al suo fianco, accarezzandogli i capelli biondi dopo aver dato il bacio della buonanotte a Daisy. Quei momenti li avrebbe custoditi sempre nel suo cuore perché gli mostravano che finalmente ce l'avevano fatta. E, se qualcuno gli diceva di essere troppo protettivo con la sua famiglia e con i suoi figli, semplicemente ignorava quelle affermazioni perché lui era fatto così, perché proteggeva sempre chi amava e non avrebbe mai smesso di farlo. 

Quando Harry li chiamò dal piano inferiore, Leo non perse tempo a sgattaiolare via dalle grinfie di Edward e il bambino batté felice le mani avendo riconosciuto la voce del suo papà.

«Andiamo da papà e Daisy, Ed?» chiese, prendendo in braccio il bambino e sorridendo al suo cenno affermativo.

La loro giornata ora avrebbe potuto cominciare.

*

Louis era sempre stato piuttosto impaziente, ma con il passare degli anni aveva smussato un po' quel lato del suo carattere: dopotutto, compiere trentacinque anni aveva portato con sé una certa saggezza che dieci anni prima non avrebbe mai considerato. Per questo, ormai, accettava senza lamentarsi le lunghe partite a scarabeo con Harry, i lunghi bagnetti di Daisy che si trasformavano in sessioni di gioco e che terminavano con il bagno allagato, le lunghe colazioni, pranzi e cene di Edward che non voleva proprio saperne di mangiare. Insomma, nonostante i resti della sua impazienza giovanile scalpitassero in quei momenti, riusciva a domarli perché ora era un adulto responsabile e, soprattutto, un padre. Riuscì a farlo anche in quel momento, quando i grandi occhioni blu di Edward non facevano altro che concentrarsi sul loro cortile e non sul cucchiaio che Louis tentava disperatamente di rendergli più piacevole con il gioco dell'aeroplanino.

«Andiamo, Ed!» sospirò Louis, avvicinando il cucchiaio alla sua bocca rosea. «So che non è il massimo, ma il tuo papà l'ha preparata con tanto amore!»

E si riferiva a Harry dal momento che negli ultimi anni si era appassionato sempre di più alla cucina e anche alla creazione di pappette per i suoi bambini: Louis guardava diffidente quegli intrugli che il riccio preparava, ma doveva ammettere che in passato Daisy li aveva mangiati volentieri. Con Edward era tutta un'altra storia e Louis era certo che suo figlio avesse ereditato il disgusto per i cibi verdi e mollicci proprio da lui.

Il bambino, infatti, scansò il cucchiaio con la sua manina prima di indicare ancora una volta il cortile che si intravedeva dalla grande porta finestra aperta. E come se quello non bastasse, cominciò ad agitare le gambine facendo muovere il seggiolone sul quale sedeva. Louis scosse la testa e poggiò il cucchiaio nel piattino, consapevole che suo figlio non avrebbe mangiato mai e poi mai se avesse continuato a vedere suo padre e sua sorella in cortile, così lontani da lui. Voltò il capo e sorrise allo spettacolo che si stagliò davanti ai suoi occhi blu: Harry era accucciato ai piedi di un arbusto di lamponi che avevano piantato un anno prima nel loro cortile e spiegava qualcosa a Daisy, la quale lo osservava attentamente.

Al loro fianco, c'era Olaf, il piccolo Shiba Inu che avevano adottato e che cercava di arrampicarsi sull'albero di ciliegio soltanto per poter giocare con Leo, il quale, invece, sembrava del tutto indifferente al cagnolino. Olaf era arrivato un anno prima in casa Tomlinson con grande gioia di Harry e la piccola Daisy, che si erano innamorati di quella razza canina nel loro ultimo viaggio in Giappone: negli ultimi anni Louis aveva scoperto che il riccio amasse viaggiare o scoprire nuove culture e tradizioni con lui al suo fianco. Harry si era presto scoperto innamorato del Giappone, degli alberi di ciliegio in fiore, della sua architettura sempre in lotta tra modernità e tradizione e, soprattutto, di quell'atmosfera zen che si respirava nei piccoli centri. Anche Louis aveva apprezzato quelle particolarità, ma aveva deciso di amare il Giappone quando, una notte, dopo aver fatto addormentare Daisy nel suo lettino, Harry si era presentato in camera con soltanto un kimono dalla fantasia floreale a coprire la sua pelle nuda e lattea: non avrebbe mai dimenticato come la morbida seta scivolava sul suo corpo mentre lo vezzeggiava di carezze, baci e parole d'amore ed entrava dentro di lui dolcemente.

«Che ne dici se lasciamo perdere questa pappetta e raggiungiamo gli altri in cortile?»

Il piccolo batté le manine sul tavolo e pronunciò dei versetti eccitati quando Louis lo liberò dal seggiolone e lo prese in braccio portandolo in cortile, dove i rami del ciliegio creavano ombre contro la calura estiva e il sole caldo della Provenza.

«_Framboise?_» pronunciò la voce sottile di Daisy esitante.

Il volto di Harry si aprì in un sorriso, mentre annuiva e porgeva il lampone nella manina della bambina, che lo mangiò con gusto.

«_Très bien, mon ange._» disse, indicando poi una mora e chiedendole come si dicesse in francese. 

Qualche anno prima, Harry aveva voluto imparare a tutti i costi il francese e aveva trascorso ore e ore al telefono con Margot per esercitarsi: Louis gli aveva ripetuto mille volte di farlo con lui per non far stancare troppo sua nonna, ma finivano sempre per discutere e scontrarsi perché il maggiore non riusciva proprio a non ridacchiare quando Harry sbagliava qualche vocabolo o ne creava dei nuovi. Alla fine, Louis era stato contento del fatto che Harry avesse scelto sempre sua nonna per le sue lezioni di francese: in quel modo, il legame tra il ragazzo e la donna si era rafforzato sempre di più creando un rapporto speciale, un rapporto che il riccio avrebbe ricordato per sempre. Harry, poi, aveva preso l'abitudine che apparteneva soltanto a Margot di dare soprannomi in francese ai suoi bambini per vezzeggiarli e farli sentire speciali, così come Louis si sentiva speciale quando ascoltava la voce roca del minore pronunciare quel "_mon petit soleil" _capace di fargli scordare persino il suo nome.

Lanciò loro un bacio volante quando i due si accorsero di avere degli spettatori sulla soglia della porta finestra: Daisy fece finta di prenderlo e custodirlo nella tasca del suo vestitino a fiori, a Harry brillarono gli occhi.

«_Apà!_» piagnucolò Edward, indicando il riccio che lasciò le more nella mano della bimba e si alzò da terra.

«Tu dovevi essere soltanto mio, _mon petit_!» mormorò sarcastico all'orecchio di Edward, quando Harry andò incontro ai due e il bambino cominciò a sgambettare per raggiungere le braccia del suo papà.

Era impossibile, però: Edward non sarebbe mai stato soltanto suo. Perché Harry ammaliava chiunque aveva l'onore e il privilegio di poterlo conoscere e Louis lo sapeva bene. Era successo con lui dieci anni prima, con la sua famiglia, con i suoi amici e ora succedeva con i suoi bambini. Non importava quanto, a volte, fosse severo con loro perché Daisy e Edward amavano loro padre: amavano l'Harry gioviale quando erano in spiaggia e in riva al mare, l'Harry severo che si preoccupava imponendo loro dei limiti, l'Harry che aveva le sue crisi, i suoi momenti no e che piangeva sommessamente ogni ventotto aprile. Quel giorno in particolare, stringeva intensamente Louis e i corpicini minuti dei suoi bambini per ricordare a se stesso quanto fosse amato dalla sua famiglia, nonostante ne avesse perso una parte importante anni prima. Perché, grazie all'amore, Harry era riuscito a trasformare le urla di quel giorno in pianti sommessi e i baci di Louis, Edward e Daisy erano riusciti pian piano a rimarginare le ferite del passato.

E nonostante Daisy avesse soltanto sei anni, sapeva già quanto fosse speciale suo padre.

_Louis stava svuotando il cestello della lavatrice quel pomeriggio di maggio. Tra le tutine e i vestitini dei suoi figli, le camicie di suo marito e le sue felpe avrebbe avuto un bel da fare quella sera: sperava almeno di non scottarsi con il ferro da stiro anche quella volta perché Harry non avrebbe medicato ancora le sue scottature senza farsi scappare qualche risata o presa in giro. Insomma, aveva trentacinque anni, ma era rimasto il Louis orgoglioso di sempre. Quei pensieri scomparvero all'istante quando sentì dei singhiozzi sommessi provenire dalla stanza adiacente alla lavanderia. Strinse tra le mani la tutina celeste di Edward prima di lasciarla cadere nella bacinella e abbandonare la stanza preoccupato: quando entrò nella stanza adiacente, non avrebbe mai pensato di trovare la piccola Daisy a piangere. Seduta al suo tavolino completo di servizio da tè e con i riccioli castani che coprivano il suo viso, sembrava ancora più piccola._

_«Tesoro, cosa è successo?» chiese, accovacciandosi ai suoi piedi, mentre il suo cuore batteva così impetuoso da fuoriuscire quasi dal petto._

_Liberò il viso di Daisy dalle sue manine e lo scoprì arrossato e bagnato dalle lacrime che la piccola aveva versato e continuava a versare anche il quel momento: non riusciva a spiegare quel senso di tristezza che gli attanagliava il petto quando la sua principessa piangeva. Daisy avrebbe dovuto sempre sorridere e ridere dal momento che era una bambina di appena sei anni, aveva una famiglia amorevole e dei genitori che si impegnavano a fare del loro meglio per renderla serena e felice._

_«Papino è malato?» chiese, tirando su col naso e stringendo le mani di suo padre._

_«No, tesoro.» rispose Louis confuso: Harry non prendeva un raffreddore o la febbre da un anno e, comunque, la bambina non si era mai preoccupata in quel modo per un'influenza di stagione. «Perché me lo stai chiedendo?»_

_«A scuola mi hanno detto che papino è malato.» E prima che Louis potesse accigliarsi e chiedere chi avesse detto quelle tali falsità, lei continuò a singhiozzare. «David Lars lo ha sentito dire dai suoi genitori oggi a colazione, mentre parlavano di noi.»_

_Louis capì subito e non ci fu bisogno di chiedere altre spiegazioni alla bambina: aveva già inteso il "male" che, secondo i genitori di quel bambino, Harry aveva. Per questo, scosse la testa e prese un profondo respiro per non mostrarsi arrabbiato a sua figlia che, a differenza degli altri, non aveva alcuna colpa. Combatteva l'ignoranza riguardo quella sindrome al fianco di suo marito da dieci anni ormai: i genitori di David Lars non erano stati i primi a dare a Harry quell'epiteto dopo aver saputo del suo Asperger e non sarebbero stati neanche gli ultimi purtroppo. A Louis non interessavano le cattiverie che i Lars o chiunque altro avrebbero ripetuto, interessava soltanto far capire a sua figlia che suo padre non era malato, che quella sindrome faceva parte di lui ma non definiva affatto chi fosse, né manipolava la sua vita o gli imponeva dei limiti. Non più._

_«Non ascoltare ciò che dice David, principessa: papino non è affatto malato.»_

_«Davvero?»_

_Louis annuì. «Lui non ha una malattia, ma l'Asperger.»_

_Daisy si accigliò, prima di chiedere «E non è contagioso? Come quando ho preso la varicella e voi avevate paura per Ed?»._

_«No, tesoro.» rispose paziente Louis, nascondendo un sorriso che minacciava di impossessarsi delle sue labbra sottili. «Hai presente quando papà non vuole stare tra la folla se andiamo a Hyde Park? Oppure quando ci sono i suoi documentari preferiti in tv e non vuole andare a cena fuori perché vuole vederli? O quando alle feste dei tuoi amichetti non parla molto con i genitori che non conosce e vuole stare soltanto con me e con te?» chiese in difficoltà dal momento che non si aspettava di affrontare quell'argomento così presto e, soprattutto, non voleva ridurre l'indole di suo marito a quelle poche frasi. Eppure, erano necessarie a semplificare il concetto per Daisy e il fatto che lei annuì lo rese più tranquillo. «Ecco, questi...ehm...comportamenti sono dovuti a questa sindrome, al suo Asperger.»_

_Daisy socchiuse i suoi occhioni verdi, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca un attimo dopo come se avesse voluto dire qualcosa, ma poi ci avesse ripensato._

_«Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa, tesoro?»_

_«No.» rispose con un broncio, poi «perché David mi ha detto che papino è malato, allora?» chiese indispettita._

_«Perché a volte le persone temono ciò che è diverso da loro e tendono a dire cattiverie senza pensare ai sentimenti degli altri, tesoro.»_

_«Non parlerò mai più con David!» esclamò, mettendo su la sua migliore espressione arrabbiata._

_«Non preoccuparti, parlerò io con i suoi genitori e dirò loro di educare meglio loro figlio.» ribatté, cercando di mostrarsi più calmo possibile. Poi, non sopportando oltre quel broncio sul viso angelico di sua figlia, Louis pronunciò «non possono essere tutti buoni e bravi come te, principessa!» premendo l'indice sulla punta del suo nasino all'insù._

_Daisy ridacchiò, scansando l'indice del padre dal suo viso, ma non riuscì a fermare le sue mani che un attimo dopo percorsero il suo pancino per farle il solletico. Louis si beò della sua risata limpida e squillante fino a quando la bambina soffiò «tregua» a qualche centimetro dal suo viso e si convinse a fermarsi soltanto dopo un bacio sulla guancia ruvida per la barba._

_«Papà, ma quindi papino non può prendere la medicina e curarsi da questo Aspetters?» chiese quando Louis la fece sedere composta sulla sua sediolina._

_«Asperger, principessa.» la corresse, facendo sbuffare la bambina. «No, non può guarire. Ma è migliorato molto negli ultimi anni, lo sai? Non devi preoccuparti perché non c'è nulla che lui non possa fare con il nostro amore e il nostro appoggio.» Poi, pensò che fino a quel momento Daisy fosse venuta a conoscenza soltanto dei lati negativi di quella sindrome e cercò di farle notare anche i lati positivi affinché potesse capire che essa non portasse soltanto tristezza o difficoltà nella vita di suo padre. «Lo sai che grazie all'Asperger papà è bravissimo nel suo lavoro con i numeri e riesce sempre a trovarti i vestiti più particolari per le feste in maschera?»_

_Daisy annuì sorridendo al ricordo della precedente festa, quando Harry con l'aiuto di Jay aveva cucito il suo abito e grazie ad esso aveva vinto la competizione del costume più bello: Louis non aveva mai immaginato di vedere sua figlia travestita da Amelia Earhart, la prima donna aviatrice, ma ricordava la gioia che aveva provato quel giorno e andava bene così._

_«E io ho questo Asp-asperger, papà?»_

_«No, tesoro.» ribatté certo perché Daisy fino a quel momento non aveva mai mostrato comportamenti e interessi ripetitivi e ristretti o difficoltà nell'interazione sociale riconducibili a quella sindrome._

_«E tu?»_

_«No.»_

_«Neanche Ed?»_

_«Non che io sappia, Daisy. Ed è ancora troppo piccolo per una diagnosi di questo tipo.»_

_«Quindi la ha solo papà?» chiese sospettosa._

_«Solo lui nella nostra famiglia.»_

_«Ma allora è speciale!» esclamò, aprendo il suo viso in un sorriso bellissimo nonostante avesse ancora gli occhi rossi e lucidi dal pianto. «Papino è super speciale!»_

_«Lo è, amore.» rispose Louis, stringendosela al petto e cercando di trattenere la commozione provata alle parole della sua bambina._

_Era quello che aveva sempre cercato di dire a Harry dal momento esatto in cui lo aveva conosciuto. Non intendeva romanticizzare una sindrome che gli aveva causato molte difficoltà fino a quel momento, ma voleva fargli comprendere che quella che dagli altri era percepita come una diversità non era altro che una unicità, un qualcosa che lo rendeva speciale._

_Un toc toc alla porta li fece ridestare da quel momento di tenerezza e a Louis bastò guardare gli occhi di Daisy brillare per un istante per capire chi fosse presente sull'uscio della porta perché quello era lo sguardo innamorato che lui stesso aveva quando vedeva suo marito. Harry, infatti, era fermo contro il telaio in legno stretto nella sua tuta grigia e morbida: aveva le braccia conserte e li guardava con un sorriso che scopriva le sue profonde fossette._

_«Siamo tornati dalla passeggiata io, Ed e Olaf.» esordì Harry, raggiungendoli al tavolino e sedendosi a terra. «Ho lasciato il cucciolo in giardino e Ed si è addormentato al parco nel passeggino. Mi dispiaceva svegliarlo e l'ho lasciato a dormire nel box in soggiorno.» spiegò, dando un bacio sulla guancia a Louis per salutarlo e sporgendosi verso Daisy per fare lo stesso: notò, però, qualcosa di strano sul suo viso. «Daisy, hai pianto?»_

_Daisy guardò complice Louis, prima di scuotere la testa e solleticare il suo viso con i riccioli castani vista la vicinanza._

_«Stavamo quasi per prendere il tè, Harold.» si intromise il maggiore per distogliere la sua attenzione dalla piccola._

_«Posso partecipare anche io a questo tè, principessa?»_

_«Sì, papi! Vado a prenderti la tazzina!» esclamò la bimba, prima di allontanarsi da loro e rovistare nel baule dei suoi giocattoli._

_«Cosa è successo a Daisy?» chiese il riccio, non appena rimasero soli: la sua preoccupazione era evidente sul viso, nel solco formatosi tra le sopracciglia castane e nelle labbra arricciate in un broncio._

_«Niente, amore.» ribatté Louis con un sorriso, prima di accarezzargli la guancia._

_Non importava quanti anni fossero passati, Louis lo avrebbe sempre protetto da ogni maldicenza o ignoranza: Harry aveva mille universi dentro di sé e nessuna etichetta, affibbiatagli da persone che non avevano il privilegio di far parte della sua vita, avrebbe potuto contenerli tutti._

_«Lou!» lo ammonì il minore, sapendo che l'altro non stesse dicendo la verità. «Cosa è successo?»_

_«Non è successo niente, Harry.» Cercò di essere più convincente quella volta. «Le stavo soltanto spiegando quanto suo padre fosse speciale.»_

_«Lo è, il suo papà è molto speciale.» ripeté Harry, sporgendosi e rubandogli un bacio sulle labbra assaporandole. «È per questo che l'ho sposato.»_

_«In realtà, stavamo parlando di te.»_

_Harry non ebbe neanche il tempo di arrossire o scuotere la testa per il romanticismo di suo marito perché in quel momento Daisy tornò con le sue tazzine e con il suo entusiasmo travolgente dal momento che non c'era nulla di più bello per lei di giocare con i suoi papà._

Louis si ridestò da quel ricordo non troppo lontano quando Daisy lo prese per mano e lo invitò a seguirla in cortile per ripetergli tutte le parole che aveva imparato con Harry quella mattina. Nel frattempo, Edward muoveva i suoi primi passetti sotto gli occhi vigili di Harry che lo accoglieva tra le sue braccia quando barcollava troppo e Leo non faceva altro che soffiare a Olaf essendo quel cane fin troppo espansivo per i suoi gusti. 

*

In dieci anni erano cambiate molte cose.

Louis era riuscito a sposare Harry con una cerimonia intima e raccolta a Saint Paul e ora quest'ultimo mostrava orgoglioso il suo anello sull'anulare sinistro, ma sorrideva timidamente quando qualcuno lo chiamava _"Signor Tomlinson"_ perché soltanto suo marito lo chiamava in quel modo e la maggior parte delle volte lo faceva quando erano a letto insieme. Entrambi avevano fatto carriera all'interno delle aziende in cui lavoravano e Harry aveva vinto il premio come miglior analista per dieci anni consecutivi, ma qualcosa suggeriva a Louis che non l'avrebbe più vinto perché sarebbe stato presto a capo del suo reparto e segretamente lo pensava o lo sperava anche il riccio. Harry ormai dormiva tranquillamente sul lato sinistro del letto senza discutere troppo con il maggiore anche se la tanto agognata parte destra era quasi sempre vuota perché Louis finiva sempre per accoccolarsi al minore o abbracciarlo per appropriarsi del suo calore. Louis portava gli occhiali soltanto in casa e non faceva altro che lamentarsi di quanto fossero scomodi, mentre Harry ripeteva quanto lo eccitassero ed Edward gli riempiva le lenti di ditate.

Eppure, molte cose erano rimaste sempre le stesse.

Gli orsetti gommosi rossi erano ancora conservati nella loro dispensa e la plancia dello scarabeo posizionata nel loro salotto. Johannah non aveva perso la sua proverbiale curiosità e li chiamava almeno una volta al giorno per chiedere dei suoi nipotini; i Fleetwood Mac continuavano a essere il gruppo preferito di Ethan e quest'ultimo era anche riuscito a portare Harry a un loro concerto qualche anno prima; nonno Robert non faceva altro che brontolare; Anne aveva ancora il negozio di fiori e non mancava mai di intrecciare piccole margherite tra i ricci di Daisy quando la bambina andava a trovarla; Lisa continuava a fare la psicologa e a seguire Harry nel suo percorso; Niall continuava a essere Niall, anche in quel momento.

«_Quando tornate a casa?_»

«Niall, siamo partiti neanche una settimana fa!» Louis rispose esasperato al telefono, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «Lo sai che torneremo a Londra soltanto ad agosto!»

«_Ma siamo ancora al quattro luglio!_» piagnucolò l'irlandese. _«Mi mancano le capacità culinarie di tuo marito!»_

«Grazie per la considerazione, _Neil_.» ribatté, non prendendosela per davvero. «Credo che la nostra solita grigliata domenicale debba aspettare almeno un mesetto.»

_«Non è soltanto quello, Tommo! Theo mi sta riempendo di domande riguardo Daisy...credo che mio figlio si sia innamorato della tua principessa e io non sono pronto a imparentarmi con voi Tomlinson!»_

Louis ridacchiò, portando indietro il capo e facendolo scontrare con la testiera morbida del divano: se c'era una cosa che non era cambiata affatto era la sua, anzi la loro, amicizia con Niall. L'irlandese ormai lavorava come medico specializzato al pronto soccorso e, nonostante gli impegni lavorativi e familiari, trovava sempre del tempo per stare con i suoi migliori amici: il fatto che Theo e Daisy frequentassero la stessa scuola elementare, inoltre, li aiutava a vedersi più spesso. Erano una piccola grande famiglia gli Horan e i Tomlinson a Londra e Louis non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio per loro.

«Hanno soltanto sei anni e appena torniamo a Londra farò in modo che tra mia figlia e tuo figlio ci sia sempre un metro di distanza!» scherzò, reggendo il gioco dell'altro e sorridendo a Harry, che entrava in quel momento in soggiorno e lo raggiungeva sul divano.

E mentre Niall ribatteva alla sua affermazione, parlando di quanto Theo piagnucolasse dal momento che aveva perso la sua compagna preferita di giochi e di come Lisa stesse affrontando la seconda gravidanza, Louis non poté che distrarsi quando notò le braccia di Harry cingergli la vita e poi la sua mano sinistra percorrergli il petto. Se poi aggiungeva le labbra carnose che cominciarono a rilasciare baci morbidi e bagnati lungo il suo collo, Louis poteva affermare di aver completamente perso il filo del discorso con l'irlandese.

«Harry.» sussurrò, lanciandogli un'occhiata interrogativa. «Sto parlando al telefono con Niall!»

Harry ignorò le sue parole e si portò a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe con un sorriso furbo, prima di rifugiare il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e baciare le clavicole lasciate scoperte dalla t-shirt con lo scollo ampio che indossava fino a morderle giocosamente.

«Salutalo e occupati di me ora.» sussurrò di rimando, quando Louis portò una mano sul suo fianco per immobilizzarlo e impedirgli di compiere dei movimenti sinuosi con il bacino che andava a scontrarsi con il suo e a risvegliare il suo membro. «_Je t'en prie, mon petit soleil._»

Louis sospirò profondamente prima di stringere il fianco morbido di Harry e chiudere gli occhi per inebriarsi del suo profumo, vaniglia mista al sale del mare dal momento che poche ore prima avevano accompagnato i bambini in spiaggia e Daisy l'aveva convinto a tuffarsi con lei tra le onde. Dio, avrebbe voluto avere la forza di allontanarsi da suo marito e dare al suo migliore amico le attenzioni che meritava, ma Harry era Harry e quel desiderio che aveva di lui lo faceva impazzire a tal punto da non ragionare più.

«_Louis? Tommo, mi senti?_» chiese più volte Niall dall'altro capo del telefono. «_Non ti sento più._»

«Niall, devo chiudere.» si affrettò a rispondere Louis, mentre Harry intrufolava le sue mani calde al di sotto della t-shirt del maggiore e la tirava su, fino a porgere le labbra sui tatuaggi del petto e sul capezzolo destro per lambirlo con la lingua. «Mi dispiace, ma ti chiamo più tardi, okay?»

«_Ho capito tutto e di' a Harry di darsi una calmata.» _sbuffò. «_E ricordatevi che non siete più giovani come una volta!_» aggiunse, prima che Louis chiudesse la chiamata e gettasse il cellulare in un angolo remoto del divano.

Non impiegò molto a incontrare le labbra del minore e ad assaporarle in un bacio che divenne subito profondo e forse anche sporco, ma non per questo privo di amore. Perché la passione che infuocava i loro petti e le loro notti da dieci anni non era mai scemata, anzi. Più gli anni passavano, più fare l'amore con Harry diventava un'esperienza di cui Louis non avrebbe mai potuto fare a meno nella sua umile vita: ogni volta scopriva una nuova espressione di piacere sul suo viso spigoloso, un nuovo neo sulla schiena lattea, una nuova increspatura sulla pelle sempre morbida, calda e piena di brividi solo per lui. 

«Harry, ma i bambini?»

«Sono di sopra, stanno dormendo e non ci disturberanno per la prossima ora.» ribatté sbrigativo prima di riempire la sua mascella ispida di baci e di trafficare con la patta dei suoi bermuda blu per aprirla.

«Dio, tu chi sei e cosa ne hai fatto di mio marito?» chiese affannato, quando il riccio abbassò faticosamente i bermuda e i boxer e impugnò la sua erezione semidura in un palmo per poi muoverlo avanti e indietro su di essa e dandole le attenzioni che meritava.

«Tuo marito ha impiegato mezz'ora per far addormentare i bambini dopo che _tu_ li hai riempiti di zuccheri con quel gelato al molo, quindi ora merita un premio.»

E Louis si morse il labbro inferiore colpevole: dopo il bagno e dopo aver costruito un castello di sabbia, aveva comprato a Daisy e a Ed un gelato e non aveva pensato alle conseguenze di quegli zuccheri sul loro sonnellino pomeridiano. O meglio, ci aveva pensato ma le aveva ignorate guardando le espressioni supplicanti dei suoi figli. Le mattine trascorse in spiaggia, poi, erano le sue preferite: Harry e Daisy giocavano a frisbee sulla battigia con Olaf a scorrazzare tra di loro e lui lasciava che i piedini di Ed sfiorassero l'acqua limpida del mare per farlo ridacchiare un po' prima di stringerselo di nuovo al petto. Erano impegnative con i bambini e Harry che odiavano farsi spalmare la crema protettiva sul viso e Louis che insisteva ogni volta per farlo prima di lasciarli giocare sul bagnasciuga, ma non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo a quei momenti, ai castelli di sabbia e ai gelati sul molo.

Per questo, anche se non aveva preso sul serio le conseguenze di quel suo gesto, non gli dispiaceva dare a Harry quel premio che tanto agognava: lo spogliò velocemente, non curandosi dei bermuda che finirono davanti il camino spento o della t-shirt che coprì la lampada del tavolino da caffè. Lo accolse su di sé, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e avvicinarlo al suo per baciarlo ancora: fu un bacio sporco, fatto di lingue e saliva, di scoperta e certezza, quella che di lì a poco Harry sarebbe stato suo ancora e ancora. Delineò i contorni delle labbra gonfie e umide del minore con la lingua prima di violarle con l'indice e il medio: Harry chiuse gli occhi e mosse la lingua intorno ad esse per lubrificarle al meglio dal momento che sarebbero servite a prepararlo in assenza di altri mezzi.

«Mi sei mancato tanto, Lou.» sussurrò Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Ti voglio così tanto.»

Quando il maggiore cominciò a tracciare i contorni della sua apertura e a premere contro di essa affinché le sue carni inglobassero il suo indice, Harry aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, continuava a masturbare Louis e si spingeva contro il palmo della sua mano assecondando i movimenti delle sue dita. Ed era uno spettacolo, uno spettacolo che soltanto gli occhi azzurri del maggiore avrebbero visto.

«Ti sei già dimenticato della notte scorsa?»

«Non potrei mai dimenticarmi della notte scorsa, amore.» soffiò sulle sue labbra, le palpebre sfarfallarono un po' quando le dita di Louis colpirono il suo punto più sensibile più volte. «Ma amo sentirti dentro di me, lo sai.»

Ed era vero, Harry sembrava vivere soltanto per quel momento. Quando Louis entrava in lui, tutto il resto scompariva: il fastidio e il dolore iniziale si trasformavano presto in amore, quello più puro, e le stoccate dell'altro fino a colpire il suo punto più sensibile si trasformavano in piacere e passione, quella che vedeva ardere nei suoi occhi verdi e lucenti. Louis, d'altro canto, amava quando era Harry a essere dentro di lui a coprirlo con il suo corpo imponente, ma non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare le parole che il più piccolo gli ripeteva: quel «_mi sento al sicuro solo con te dentro di me_» erano sempre scolpite nel suo cuore e nulla avrebbe potuto cambiarlo. 

Nulla.

Per questo, Louis smise di preparare Harry, portò entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi morbidi per guidarlo sulla sua erezione dura e rossa ed entrò in lui lentamente per percepire ogni centimetro della sua carne calda. E per lui era come tornare a casa ogni volta: aveva viaggiato molto nei suoi trentacinque anni di via, ma Harry rimaneva sempre il suo posto nel mondo. Il riccio inarcò la schiena e gemette quando Louis lo penetrò completamente, poi avvicinò il petto al suo fino a farli scontrare e allacciò le braccia dietro il suo collo per seguire al meglio i movimenti sinuosi che il maggiore, pur essendo seduto sul divano e avendo il suo corpo addosso, dettava. Le mani di Louis, sempre piccole e delicate, percorsero la sua schiena e si soffermarono maggiormente sulle natiche sode allargandole, mentre si spingeva in lui seguendo un ritmo veloce. Ebbe il tempo di afferrare i riccioli sul collo del minore e avvicinarlo al suo volto per baciarlo ancora e ancora e incontrare la sua lingua, quando Harry prese il comando e si mosse su di lui con scioltezza immobilizzando il suo bacino tra le sue cosce tornite. C'era sempre il volto di una tigre su quella sinistra e Louis non poté fare a meno di tracciarne il contorno con il suo indice, esattamente come era solito fare con ogni suo tatuaggio quando la sera lo accarezzava e si appropriava della sua pelle con baci e carezze. Eppure, le sue dita finivano sempre per tracciare le linee nere e marcate di uno dei tatuaggi che avevano in comune: sull'avambraccio destro entrambi mostravano un piccolo aeroplanino di carta a simboleggiare tante cose. Il loro inizio, la loro lista che giaceva ancora in un cassetto della loro camera da letto, la volontà di Harry di invertire la rotta e volare sempre più in alto sconfiggendo le sue paure e le sue paranoie. E lo ripassò con le dita anche in quel momento sorridendo tra gli ansiti e i gemiti di suo marito, prima di percorrere con l'altra mano la lunghezza del minore bisognosa di attenzioni e stuzzicare con il pollice il glande già arrossato e bagnato. 

«Lou.» ansimò il riccio, mentre le ultime stoccate di Louis sul suo membro lo portavano velocemente all'orgasmo fino a fargli tremare le membra quando esplose e macchiò il petto del maggiore. 

Quest'ultimo se lo strinse addosso e portò una mano sulla sua natica destra per esortarlo a salire e scendere ancora sulla sua erezione, anche se Harry non aveva bisogno di quell'invito. Perché, nonostante stesse vivendo ancora gli strascichi del suo orgasmo travolgente, amava provocare quella stessa reazione in suo marito: accelerò i suoi movimenti e mugolò nella bocca del maggiore quando quest'ultimo si appigliò con le unghie alla sua schiena, lasciando segni che non sarebbero passati inosservati l'indomani. Louis non impiegò molto a raggiungere il suo culmine e a venire tra le sue natiche sode ad occhi chiusi beandosi di quel calore in ogni lembo del suo corpo, mentre il minore si muoveva ancora sul suo bacino ora più lentamente, quasi a godere nuovamente con lui di quel traguardo.

Harry sorrise quando notò le sue lenti appannate e si avvicinò per levare gli occhiali dal suo viso dolcemente, facendo attenzione a non incastrare in essi i capelli lisci che Louis si ostinava a far crescere. «_Tu li tagli e io li faccio crescere_» si ostinava a dire il maggiore quando Harry gli scompigliava la frangia morbida: eppure, per lui non era affatto un problema perché Louis sarebbe stato sempre bellissimo ai suoi occhi innamorati. Il maggiore aprì gli occhi con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto e notò Harry a un soffio da lui: quest'ultimo strofinò la punta del suo naso sulla sua all'insù e poi premette le labbra gonfie e umide contro quelle sottili del maggiore in un bacio che suggellava ancora una volta il loro amore. Stanchi, sudati e ancora scossi dal loro orgasmo, ma felici di riuscire a ritagliarsi sempre degli spazi per loro due soltanto. In quei momenti, nonostante le preoccupazioni per i loro bambini, per il mutuo o per il lavoro, erano soltanto Harry e Louis. Ancora giovani e ancora innamorati l'uno dell'altro come il primo giorno.

«_Je t'aime, ma Lune.»_

«_Moi aussi, mon petit soleil._»

E quello non sarebbe mai cambiato.

*

L'orologio aveva segnato le quattro del pomeriggio quando avevano salutato l'anziana Clementine, sempre di vedetta sulla panchina del suo portico.

Un paio di ore prima Louis aveva trascinato Harry nella doccia per levare dai loro corpi le tracce di quell'amore che avevano condiviso, ma avevano finito per riviverlo ancora una volta quando il maggiore si era inginocchiato davanti al riccio e aveva inglobato la sua lunghezza tra le labbra sottili. Soltanto dopo aver svegliato i bambini e aver preparato lo stretto indispensabile per un paio di giorni – per Harry significava svuotare il loro armadio per ogni evenienza - erano partiti alla volta di Valensole.

Era stato difficile convincere Daisy ad entrare in macchina senza fare troppi capricci o far smettere di piangere Edward, che si era risvegliato dal suo sonnellino per le urla della sorella. Olaf era stato l'unico a seguire gli ordini senza far storie e a non emettere neanche un fiato. Leo, invece, aveva accettato di buon grado di rimanere con Clementine dal momento che i viaggi in macchina lo avevano da sempre destabilizzato. Dopo le iniziali difficoltà, ora Louis percorreva tranquillamente l'autostrada alla guida del suo Suv nero e ascoltava Daisy cantare qualcosa con Harry, mentre Ed batteva eccitato le manine e Olaf si lasciva sfuggire qualche latrato di tanto in tanto, quasi a dare il suo apporto alla confusione che regnava nell'abitacolo. Al maggiore non dispiaceva quel clima allegro, preferendolo di gran lunga ai capricci di Daisy o ai pianti di Ed: grazie alla colonna sonora di _Frozen_ che risuonava in quello spazio ristretto e alle doti di direttore d'orchestra del minore, era tutto sotto controllo. Pochi chilometri li separavano dal raggiungere la meta di quel fine settimana, un delizioso albergo a conduzione familiare a Valensole, piccolo comune nella Provenza conosciuto per le sue ampie distese di lavanda e quell'atmosfera da sogno.

Non era insolito per loro fare delle gite fuori porta nel fine settimana, anche quando si trovavano in Francia: prima dell'arrivo di Daisy i due erano volati persino a Parigi e si erano innamorati dello stile neogotico di Notre Dame, dei boulevards alberati di Haussmann o delle numerose boulangerie che affollavano la città. Ora, con due bambini in famiglia, sceglievano mete più vicine e meno impegnative per permettere alle due pesti di godersi al meglio quei viaggi e quei giorni. Non era la prima volta in cui Louis e Harry soggiornavano a Valensole, ma era la prima volta in cui vi tornavano come una famiglia vera e propria con figli e cane al loro seguito e quella novità rendeva il loro viaggio più speciale che mai.

Arrivarono a Valensole nel tardo pomeriggio e impiegarono un po' per impedire a Daisy di saltellare sul materasso morbido del suo lettino nella camera d'albergo e invitarla a fare una passeggiata tra i campi di lavanda che circondavano il casale. Non era importato che avessero dovuto cambiare Edward o che Daisy avesse voluto indossare una gonna a fiori rosa e gialli per l'occasione, giunsero in perfetto orario tra i campi per osservare il sole tramontare e nascondersi dietro le colline coltivate. Osservarono ammaliati quello spettacolo che la natura stava offrendo loro con la bocca leggermente dischiusa e gli occhi che brillavano davanti al cielo rossastro e il viola degli arbusti.

«Papino, perché nel nostro giardino non abbiamo la lavanda?» chiese Daisy, mentre camminava al fianco di Harry con la piccola manina nella sua più grande. «Abbiamo i lamponi, le more, il _rosticino_...»

«Il rosmarino, tesoro.»

«Sì, beh, quello lì. Però, non abbiamo la lavanda.»

«Ti piace, principessa?»

«Ha un buon odore e anche un bel colore!» esclamò la bambina, accarezzandola con la mano libera.

Harry aveva al guinzaglio Olaf, il quale non doveva pensarla come sua figlia dal momento che non faceva altro che starnutire mentre annusava quelle piante. Louis, invece, era dietro di loro con Edward nel passeggino e ascoltava sorridente la conversazione che i due stavano avendo.

«Tu e nonna Anne potreste piantarla la prossima settimana in giardino.»

«Amore, non dare a tua madre del lavoro in più da fare. Permetti anche a lei di riposare e divertirsi in vacanza!» Si intromise Louis, facendo sbuffare i due che si fermarono ad aspettarlo.

Sapeva che Anne non si sarebbe mai rifiutata di farlo perché amava la sua nipotina, ma Louis cercava sempre di non farla affaticare troppo quando veniva a trovarli a Saint Paul, offrendo alla donna dei giorni di svago e riposo, lontani da Manchester, dal lavoro e ogni preoccupazione. Ora che Louis aveva sposato Harry e che aveva scelto di prendersene cura rendendolo felice per tutta la vita, sperava che Anne potesse finalmente rilassarsi e rasserenarsi: insomma, lei e Will non erano più da soli ad affrontare i suoi momenti bui. La donna apprezzava quel genere di interessamento da parte di Louis, ma non faceva altro che ripetere che le preoccupazioni di una mamma nei confronti di un figlio non terminavano mai.

«Ma papà!» Si lamentò la bimba, arricciando le labbra in un broncio.

«Lou, la mamma sarà felice di trascorrere del tempo con Daisy...non preoccuparti.» ribatté amorevolmente a suo marito: Louis era certo del fatto che anche Harry non volesse affaticare troppo sua madre, ma che allo stesso tempo non volesse neanche deludere sua figlia. Per questo, dopo aver sorriso in modo complice al maggiore, si rivolse alla bambina e le lasciò una carezza tra i ricci prima di dirle «sta' tranquilla, tesoro...nonna Anne sarà felice di farlo soprattutto se l'aiuterai!».

«L'aiuterò così non si stancherà affatto!»

Poi, tornò a volgere i suoi occhioni verdi alle piante che la circondavano e a ridacchiare ogni qual volta Olaf starnutiva, dandogli delle carezze sul manto fulvo di tanto in tanto. Quando giunsero alla fine del campo di lavanda, Harry liberò dal guinzagliò lo Shiba, ora libero di scorrazzare in lungo e largo con la bambina e abbaiare lieto.

«Fai attenzione a Ed, Daisy!» esclamò Louis, quando la bambina si impossessò del passeggino del fratello per guidarlo fino a un grande albero che avrebbe dovuto far loro ombra.

«Non preoccuparti, papà!» urlò di rimando Daisy. «Olaf ci proteggerà!»

E come per dare man forte alla bambina, Olaf abbaiò e poi li seguì scodinzolando e annusando il terreno qua e là. Il problema, però, non erano le persone presenti in quel campo – famiglie e coppie esattamente come loro – che non avrebbero mai fatto del male ai bambini, ma proprio Daisy che raggiungeva a malapena i manici del passeggino e che lo guidava non vedendo la strada che percorreva. I due la seguirono attentamente a qualche metro di distanza per tutto il tragitto pronti a intervenire in qualsiasi momento e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo quando la bimba fermò il passeggino e diede le sue attenzioni al fratellino, dapprima riempiendogli di baci il viso morbido, poi solleticandogli i palmi delle manine con la lavanda.

Con un occhio sempre rivolto ai bambini, Louis prese la mano del marito nella sua e cominciò a passeggiare nelle vicinanze del grande albero, godendosi il paesaggio da sogno che li circondava e, perché no, anche quello che aveva al suo fianco. Harry ormai era un uomo, un uomo bellissimo. La linea affilata della sua mascella aveva un leggerissimo filo di barba castana e continuava a ipnotizzare Louis ogni qual volta finiva per accarezzarla con il dorso della mano, le ciglia lunghe e castane andavano a incorniciare quello sguardo felino e smeraldino che lo aveva fatto innamorare, le labbra non perdevano mai quella sfumatura di rosa indiano che le rendeva così appetibili ai suoi occhi a tal punto da volerlo baciare per sempre e non smettere mai. Il torace più definito di quando era semplicemente un ragazzo era avvolto in una camicia floreale che lasciava scoperta un po' del suo petto rivelando le rondini tatuate e le gambe lunghe e affusolate venivano messe in risalto da un pantalone palazzo color panna. Qualche riccio, mosso dal vento, andava di tanto in tanto a oscurare la sua vista per un istante prima che Louis con la sua mano delicata e piccola lo mettesse a posto e Harry gli sorridesse grato.

Lo amava così tanto, tanto che a volte gli sembrava di sentire il cuore scoppiare o semplicemente di vivere in un sogno perché non aveva mai pensato, prima del suo arrivo, di poter essere così felice. Ed era tutto grazie a lui.

«È strano tornare qui.» affermò Harry, sorridendo e scoprendo la fossetta sulla guancia sinistra. 

«Lo è.»

«Insomma, l'ultima volta in cui siamo stati a Valensole risale a sette anni fa.» Louis poté percepire una sfumatura di sorpresa nella sua voce. «Sette. Anni. Fa.» 

«È trascorso tanto tempo, ma non siamo cambiati poi così tanto.»

«Tu no, sei sempre il ragazzo che ho incontrato alla festa di Niall.» ribatté Harry per poi aggiungere «forse, ora hai qualche rughetta in più!».

«Ehi!» esclamò Louis risentito e fece per allontanarsi da lui, ma il riccio strinse la presa sulla sua mano e lo avvicinò ancora a sé. «Queste rughette» indicò gli angoli esterni dei suoi occhi «ti piacciono da morire dal momento che non fai altro che baciarle dopo aver fatto l'amore.»

«Lo so e, infatti, non mi sono mai lamentato di loro.»

Ed era la verità, perché Harry amava quelle piccole imperfezioni del viso di Louis e non faceva altro che ammirarle dopo aver fatto l'amore, quando il maggiore si rilassava al suo fianco e lo guardava sorridente. Ed era proprio quando il suo volto si apriva in un sorriso che quelle rughette agli angoli esterni degli occhi comparivano facendo sorridere l'altro. In quei momenti, Harry non era in grado di esprimere a parole l'amore e la felicità che provava stando con lui e, allora, finiva per baciargli ogni centimetro del viso: un bacio sulle rughette d'espressione intorno agli occhi blu e profondi come il mare, un bacio sulla punta del suo naso all'insù, un bacio sui tre piccoli nei che ornavano la sua guancia e altri ancora sulla mascella, sul mento e sulle labbra.

«Tu, invece, avevi più capelli.» scherzò Louis, facendo riferimento alla chioma leonina che possedeva e che, anni prima, aveva voluto tagliare.

«Non posso darti torto.»

«E avevi paura anche che tutta questa lavanda ti facesse allergia!» sghignazzò ancora, dondolando le loro mani congiunte come due ragazzini alle prime armi. «Trattenevi il respiro il più possibile così da non respirare e scoprire se fosse vero o no!»

«In realtà, trattenevo il respiro perché ero preoccupato.» ribatté Harry, scuotendo la testa. «Tu avevi questa espressione sofferente e io pensavo che volessi lasciarmi!»

«Non ti avrei portato qui se avessi voluto lasciarti, Harold.» chiarì Louis. «Avrei potuto farlo direttamente a Londra, no?»

«Magari farlo qui sarebbe stato più drammatico. E, comunque, quella tua espressione mi perseguita ancora oggi.»

«Ero in ansia!» Si giustificò, corrucciando lo sguardo. «Dovevo farti la proposta di matrimonio e tutto doveva essere perfetto.»

«E lo è stato. È stato tutto perfetto, infatti.»

Lo era stato per davvero. Il vento che scuoteva i riccioli di Harry, il sole che illuminava i loro volti abbronzati, il profumo della lavanda a inebriare i loro sensi. Il discorso di Louis senza fine e ingarbugliato, ma che trasmetteva amore in ogni parola. Quella frase finale «_sei tutta la mia vita, Harry...vuoi sposarmi?_». Le guance arrossate dell'altro, i suoi occhi verdi in procinto di piangere lacrime di commozione, il suo cuore a battere erratico e a minacciare di schizzare fuori dal petto. Il suo «_sì, Lou, cento volte sì_» sussurrato sulle labbra sottili del maggiore prima di baciarlo e imprimere in ogni bacio tutto l'amore che provava per lui. La fascetta argentata con quei turchesi incastonati al suo interno che avrebbe dovuto ornare il suo anulare per sempre e che Louis faticava a far entrare perché le sue mani tremavano dall'emozione, perché l'amore della sua vita gli aveva detto «_sì, cento volte sì_» e lui avrebbe potuto averlo al suo fianco per sempre.

In quel momento, entrambi si persero a rivivere quell'attimo di gioia per poi scuotere la testa e tornare alla realtà: si guardarono di sfuggita per un istante prima di arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo per concentrarlo al panorama.

«È strano tornare qui, ma è anche bello. Non credi?»

«Lo è.»

«È bello tornare qui anche con i bambini.» continuò il riccio. «Questo posto ci ha visto diventare una famiglia. Tornare qui anche con loro due sembra quasi il coronamento di un sogno. Ce l'abbiamo fatta, Lou.»

«Ce l'abbiamo fatta, Harry.» confermò Louis con la voce a tremargli dall'emozione. «E lo è. È il coronamento di un sogno, il mio.»

«Anche il mio, Lou.» Harry strinse la presa sulla sua mano prima di fermarsi e fronteggiarlo: sul suo volto non c'era più paura perché i loro sogni finalmente coincidevano. «Ricordi la lista?»

«Certo.» Louis sorrise al ricordo di quel foglietto che ancora custodiva nel primo cassetto del suo comodino. «Dobbiamo ringraziare la mia lista se ora siamo qui: se non mi fosse venuta in mente quell'idea geniale, ora saremmo ancora nella cucina dell'appartamento di Brick Lane a urlarci contro con Niall a fare da arbitro!»

«Non è affatto vero!» esclamò Harry offeso, ma bastò un'occhiataccia dell'altro per fargli ammettere la verità. «Okay, la tua è stata un'idea vincente, ma ce l'avremmo fatta ugualmente.»

«Il vero amore trova sempre il modo, no?»

«Esattamente.» E su quello erano entrambi d'accordo a giudicare dalle loro espressioni soddisfatte e dai loro sguardi innamorati. «Comunque la lista aveva cinque punti.»

«_Le cinque cose che hai sempre voluto fare, ma che a causa del tuo Asperger non hai fatto_.» affermò Louis, sorridendo al ricordo di quelle battute che si erano scambiati a riguardo. «Hai avuto da ridire anche sulla lunghezza del titolo.»

«Sono un tipo preciso, lo sai, e questo titolo era davvero lungo per una lista di quel genere.» Si giustificò Harry con un'alzata di spalle. «La numero uno?»

«Chiedere a qualcuno di uscire.» rispose prontamente Louis. «E lo hai fatto, ma lo hai chiesto al ragazzo sbagliato.»

«Ma poi ho recuperato, giusto?»

«Ti sei fatto perdonare per bene.» Sorrise al ricordo del loro primo bacio e del mazzo di margherite bianche. «Numero due: fare un viaggio senza mamma o Will.»

«E mi hai portato qui. Nel momento in cui ne avevo più bisogno, tu mi hai portato qui e mi hai fatto scoprire quanto fosse bello il mondo.» La voce di Harry si fece più sottile, ma ben deciso a non commuoversi per tutto ciò che di bello Louis gli aveva donato aggiunse «numero tre: avere un animale domestico!».

«E ora ne hai quattro! Leo, Olaf e quelle due scimmiette di Daisy e Edward.» Entrambi scoppiarono in una risata fragorosa, anche se Harry non poté fare a meno di precisare che le scimmie non fossero esattamente degli animali domestici, per lo meno non in quella parte del mondo. «Numero quattro?»

«Pilotare un aereo.»

Louis annuì orgoglioso perché in quei dieci anni Harry era riuscito non solo a salire su un piccolo elicottero con suo nonno e azionare qualche comando, ma anche a prendere il brevetto di pilota. Nel tempo libero si esercitava alla scuola di volo dove insegnava anche suo padre quando era in licenza nei pressi di Manchester: i vecchi colleghi di Edward erano stati felici di accogliere suo figlio tra loro e ora Harry era in grado di pilotare quei piccoli elicotteri da turismo da solo, nonostante non si avventurasse mai per le campagne inglesi senza un co-pilota con più esperienza. Louis non faceva altro che stare in ansia per tutto il tempo quando suo marito era su quegli aggeggi infernali, ma il sorriso che quella esperienza lasciava sul suo viso ripagava ogni sua preoccupazione.

«Il quinto punto.» ricordò Louis, imbronciandosi. «Non me lo hai mai detto.»

«Era questo, Lou.» Harry gli sorrise e si guardò intorno, mentre Louis diventava sempre più confuso. «Era essere felice ancora una volta e poi esserlo per sempre.»

«E lo sei stato, amore?»

Harry annuì. «Ricordi quando abbiamo spuntato la quarta voce? Ho pilotato l'elicottero con nonno Robert e ho detto più volte che quello è stato il giorno più bello della mia vita. Finalmente, dopo tanti anni, ero felice ancora una volta. Poi, ci siamo allontanati e io ho pensato che non avrei mai potuto essere felice senza di te.»

Louis ricordava tutto di quei giorni: la tristezza, l'angoscia, il rifiuto. Eppure, non c'era stato un momento in aveva pensato che Harry non sarebbe tornato da lui: non sapeva quando sarebbe avvenuto il suo ritorno, ma sperava di stringerlo ancora un'ultima volta prima di partire per Haiti. E così era stato. Harry era tornato e anche se soltanto per una notte si era sentito giusto con il suo odore sulla pelle.

«Poi, sei tornato da me.» sussurrò Louis a un soffio dalle sue labbra, mentre le mani si impossessavano del suo viso e accarezzavano la sua pelle delicata.

«E ho imparato che posso essere felice ogni giorno grazie a te.» Poggiò le mani sui fianchi del maggiore e, oltrepassando la camicia che indossava, vezzeggiò la sua pelle con delle morbide carezze. «Ora possiamo spuntare anche la quinta voce da quella lista perché, in questo campo di lavanda, con Daisy e Ed sotto quell'albero e con te che mi tieni la mano sono felice e ho la sensazione che tutto questo grazie a voi tre possa durare per sempre.»

Louis poté soltanto sporgersi verso di lui per incontrare le sue labbra tremanti essendo così sopraffatto dalle sue parole. Sapeva che Harry fosse felice con lui e i bambini, ma il fatto che glielo avesse confessato aprendogli il suo cuore rese il tutto una nuova scoperta. Non ribatté, perché nulla avrebbe potuto essere all'altezza della dichiarazione d'amore che Harry aveva appena pronunciato dal profondo del suo cuore nei suoi confronti. Cercò di rispondere a quella dichiarazione imprimendo in ogni bacio, in ogni carezza e in ogni sospiro tutto il suo amore e sperò che quello sarebbe bastato a Harry. Le sue speranze non furono vane perché il riccio non fece altro che sorridere tra un bacio e l'altro, mentre le sue mani vagavano sulle braccia, sulla schiena e sul viso spigoloso a reclamare quell'amore di cui il cuore di Harry scoppiava. Le loro labbra si allontanarono le une dalle altre soltanto per pronunciare dei semplici «_ti amo» _e «_je t'aime»_ detti all'unisono e sotto i loro sguardi innamorati. Quegli sguardi avrebbero sempre significato più di mille parole tra loro. _Guarda dove siamo arrivati, amore_. Entrambi lo pensarono quando, fronte contro fronte e mano nella mano, rubarono l'uno il respiro dell'altro con un ultimo bacio.

Harry strinse le mani piccole e delicate di Louis nelle sue prima di invitarlo a seguirlo e a raggiungere i bambini sotto il grande albero dove stavano giocando: una sorridente Daisy andò incontro a Louis, che la prese in braccio e la strinse forte al petto, mentre Harry si occupò di Ed e di richiamare Olaf, che scorrazzava libero tra la lavanda.

Louis, ancora frastornato da quella confessione, guardò commosso ogni membro della sua famiglia e non poté ignorare il senso di soddisfazione che provò nel suo petto notando i loro sorrisi e l'amore che essi trasmettevano. Olaf, Leo, Edward, Daisy e Harry erano tutto il suo mondo e non aveva vergogna nell'affermarlo perché finalmente poteva definirsi l'uomo più felice dell'universo con la sua famiglia accanto: da quando Harry era arrivato nella sua vita all'improvviso, tutti i suoi sogni si erano avverati. Forse, era stato proprio quest'ultimo a permetterlo.

E quasi non credeva al fatto che Harry fosse lì con lui e che gli aveva promesso se stesso per tutta la vita.

Louis lo aveva conosciuto dapprima come lo strano coinquilino di Niall e come il ragazzo che aveva permesso al suo Asperger di giocare un ruolo fondamentale nella sua vita a tal punto di non voler essere neanche Harry, ma _soltanto un ragazzo, _uno dei tanti.

Eppure, Harry non lo era. Harry non era e non sarebbe mai stato uno dei tanti. Harry non sarebbe mai stato soltanto un ragazzo.

Harry era un uomo ormai. Un uomo che aveva affiancato altre passioni ai suoi interessi ristretti. Un uomo che era affezionato alle abitudini di una vita, ma che aveva imparato ad apprezzare anche nuove esperienze, nuovi viaggi, nuove conoscenze e a farne tesoro. Un uomo che sapeva amare e sapeva di essere amato. Harry era un figlio e un fratello amorevole, un amico leale, il migliore analista che quella azienda avesse mai avuto, un marito e un padre premuroso. Semplicemente, Harry non era soltanto il suo Asperger, come molti si aspettavano. Harry avrebbe potuto essere esattamente chi avrebbe voluto essere.

Tuttavia, per Louis era e sarebbe sempre stato l'amore della sua vita.

_Fine_

* * *

_Just A Boy era un progetto che avevo in cantiere da molto tempo. Ho cominciato a scriverla dopo aver pubblicato l’ultimo capitolo di Isytcst e mi sono presa del tempo per ideare una trama e dei personaggi che mi convincessero al cento per cento: ho avuto molti dubbi riguardo il tema centrale della storia e come affrontarlo senza essere troppo pesante, ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato anche utile far luce su una sindrome che è conosciuta davvero da pochi. Ovviamente non sono un medico o una figura professionale che opera in quel campo, ma è stato interessante informarmi sull’Asperger e caratterizzare Harry in quel senso. Spero di averlo fatto in modo veritiero e di non essere stata mai irrispettosa. Mentre scrivevo, ho capito tante cose a riguardo, così come lo ha fatto Louis nel corso della storia: la più importante è che non bisogna mai temere la propria diversità, per quanto difficile sia affrontarla o conviverci, ma apprezzarne i punti di forza perché ci rendono unici e speciali. _  
  
_Just A Boy non sarebbe qui, però, se non fosse stato anche per Anna che dal primo momento mi ha esortato a proseguire nella scrittura e mi ha dato preziosi consigli: Harry e Louis sono anche un po’ tuoi. _  
  
_Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e che abbiate compreso il percorso di Harry e quello di Louis. Mi mancheranno da morire, ma li porterò sempre con me e spero che lo facciate anche voi. Fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni qui o su twitter con** #justaboyff**.  
Grazie per essere arrivati fino a qui __💙_  
  
_A presto con un’altra storia, _  
_Lucia_


	15. Extra - Come la Luna ama il Sole

Salire su un taxi e cercare di arrivare a Heathrow in un’ora non era stata l’impresa più facile degli ultimi tempi.

Lo sapeva Daisy che aveva rinunciato a guardare un episodio del suo programma preferito in televisione e lo sapeva Edward che avrebbe preferito giocare con Olaf davanti al camino invece di rimanere intrappolato nel traffico di Londra. Soprattutto, lo sapeva Harry che aveva dovuto coordinare le esigenze di Olaf portandolo a spasso poco prima di uscire, quelle dei suoi figli cercando di raggiungere un compromesso nel dolce da mangiare a cena terminata e quelle del tassista, al quale aveva lasciato una sostanziosa mancia per aver sopportato le lamentele dei bambini durante il tragitto.

«Perché abbiamo preso il taxi?» borbottò Ed, mentre Harry gli stringeva la manina e lo guidava verso l’entrata dell’aeroporto. «Quel tassista era così antipatico!»

«Perché papà ha lasciato qui la nostra auto quando è partito, Ed.» ripeté pazientemente per la terza volta in un’ora, lui che paziente non era mai stato: negli ultimi anni, però, grazie ai suoi figli, aveva cercato di fare del suo meglio e ci era – quasi – riuscito.

Lui annuì, arricciando le labbra sottili in un broncio, ma risultando ugualmente adorabile agli occhi di Harry: Edward sembrava Louis in miniatura, soprattutto quando si imbronciava o era in sovrappensiero o ancora ridacchiava. Quel momento, però, passò in fretta perché presto lo sguardo vispo del bambino fu catturato dalle tante persone che affollavano l’aeroporto e dai piccoli chioschi che vendevano souvenir e cibo a volontà. Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vederlo impegnato in chissà quali pensieri perché, finalmente, avrebbe avuto una tregua dalle sue mille domande: negli ultimi anni aveva capito quanto fosse difficile avere a che fare con un bambino di sei anni, soprattutto se quel bambino era curioso come Edward.

«Daisy, levati la sciarpa altrimenti suderai e ti ammalerai.» aggiunse, lanciando un’occhiata alla bambina che camminava svelta al suo fianco. «E sbottona un po’ anche il cappotto.»

«Sì, papà.» cantilenò lei, alzando gli occhi verdi al soffitto e sorridendo un attimo dopo perché Harry l’aveva colta in fallo. «Si può sapere perché sei così nervoso?»

«Non sono nervoso!» esclamò e arrossì leggermente perché, non importava quanto si sforzasse nel farlo, a sua figlia non avrebbe mai potuto nascondere qualcosa: Daisy aveva sempre avuto la capacità di comprenderlo a fondo senza aver bisogno di grandi spiegazioni. «Non lo sono affatto.»

«Lo sei, invece.»

E forse lo era. Se non le avesse avute intrecciate a quelle dei suoi figli avrebbe disteso e poi arricciato le sue dita inanellate per sciogliere la tensione, se soltanto si fossero fermati – invece di trotterellare verso gli arrivi – le sue ginocchia avrebbero tremato, se non fosse stato così impegnato a rispondere a Daisy avrebbe preso profondi respiri per ritrovare la calma.

«Okay, lo sono.» ammise piccato e sentì la bimba ridacchiare. «Giusto un po’.»

«L’ho capito, ma perché?» chiese confusa. «È soltanto papà!»

«È papà che torna a casa dopo tre settimane e mi è mancato da morire, _ma petit princesse_!» la corresse, individuando le porte scorrevoli e invitando i suoi bambini a fermarsi per aspettare pazientemente l’arrivo del loro papà. «Voglio che sia tutto perfetto per il suo ritorno.»

E si sentì un ragazzino nel dirlo perché Louis non era soltanto “papà”, per quanto quella semplice parola racchiudesse al suo interno un intero universo. Louis era l’amore della sua vita. Louis era un piccolo Sole che con il suo calore e il suo amore gli aveva donato nuovamente la vita. Louis era quella persona da ammirare qualunque cosa facesse. Louis era colui che avrebbe mangiato tutti gli orsetti gialli e verdi pur di lasciargli quelli rossi, colui che avrebbe rinunciato a vedere una partita di calcio se giocare a scarabeo lo avesse reso felice, colui che l’avrebbe portato a vedere un noioso documentario pur di far parte dei suoi interessi. Louis era quel qualcuno che suo padre, quando era soltanto un bambino, gli aveva detto di trovare - qualcuno che lo avrebbe sempre supportato - e in Louis Harry aveva trovato il suo tutto.

«Ed è tutto perfetto, papà. Ce la siamo cavata anche questa volta.» Lo rassicurò la bambina, stringendosi al suo fianco e strofinando la guancia morbida contro la stoffa nera del suo cappotto. «Ce la caviamo sempre, alla fine.»

Harry sentì il cuore battere celermente e non per il nervosismo stavolta, ma per l’affetto smisurato e la comprensione che Daisy non mancava mai di mostrargli: nonostante tutto, lei riusciva sempre a trovare un lato positivo e a confortarlo.

A Daisy piaceva il modo sgangherato in cui Harry intrecciava i suoi capelli al mattino quando Louis non c’era, gli abbinamenti – non proprio comuni - che le consigliava, persino la colazione al volo che facevano per strada quando erano in ritardo. Quando Harry pensava di essere un pessimo padre senza Louis al suo fianco, bastava che Daisy gli rivolgesse un dolce sorriso per dargli nuovamente coraggio e credere in se stesso. Se Edward era puro caos visto il suo carattere vivace e il suo sguardo vispo, Daisy era quel qualcuno che riusciva sempre a riportarlo sulla retta via, quasi una bussola, proprio come il suo Louis.

Tirò la bambina a sé, stringendola forte forte, prima di scompigliare con la mano i suoi boccoli castani e farla ridacchiare: a Harry sembrò quasi che tutta l’ansia fosse andata via in un baleno.

Quel momento, però, durò poco perché entrambi furono riscossi dalla voce emozionata di Edward che esclamò all'improvviso «ecco papà!» indicando insistentemente le porte scorrevoli che si stavano aprendo proprio in quel momento.

E Louis era proprio lì, a qualche metro da loro, a un abbraccio e a un bacio di distanza e a Harry era mancato così tanto.

Louis superò le porte scorrevoli e si fermò un istante a cercarli con i suoi occhi azzurri e stanchi prima di individuarli e sciogliere le sue labbra arricciate in un sorriso raggiante. Con il trolley al suo seguito, si incamminò verso di loro e Harry neanche si accorse di essersi incantato a guardarlo fino a quando Edward strattonò la sua mano per ridestarlo. Liberò i bambini dalla sua presa e lasciò che raggiungessero il loro papà impazienti di ricevere il loro abbraccio spaccaossa: Harry rimase a godersi l’intera scena da lontano, così come si osservavano le cose preziose dal momento che la famiglia per lui, a dispetto del suo Asperger e della sua proverbiale difficoltà nel creare legami, era tutto ciò che aveva di più caro al mondo.

Il suo cuore tremò quando vide Louis in un soffice maglione color panna inginocchiarsi sul pavimento e aprire le braccia per accogliere i bambini e stringerli in un abbraccio caloroso: Edward e Daisy cominciarono a lasciare mille baci sulle sue guance barbute e lui semplicemente chiuse gli occhi, godendosi quel momento e quel ritorno a casa che tutti aspettavano, Louis per primo. La frangia color miele tutta spettinata che rivelava alcuni fili d’argento dovuti al passare del tempo, le piccole rughette agli angoli dei suoi occhi azzurri, le labbra sottili curvate in un sorriso appagato: Louis era un vero e proprio spettacolo, anche a trentanove anni suonati, e a quel pensiero Harry non seppe più rimanere in disparte.

Mosse pochi e frettolosi passi prima di sussurrare un «Lou» con un filo di voce tremolante.

L’altro ampliò il suo sorriso riconoscendo la sua voce familiare ancor prima di aprire gli occhi. Pian piano Louis si alzò da terra, lasciando che i bambini stringessero le loro braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, prima di inclinare il capo di qualche grado e pronunciare delle parole che erano capaci di portare Harry sempre a casa, ovunque si trovasse, perché casa sua erano quelle braccia macchiate dai tatuaggi e muscolose che lo stringevano forte e quella voce che lo vezzeggiava.

«Vieni qui, _ma Lune_.» disse e Harry non se lo fece ripetere un’altra volta.

Si gettò tra le sue braccia e nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo a ricercare quel profumo che gli era mancato così tanto nelle settimane precedenti: sapeva ancora di Louis, sapeva di casa e soltanto in quel momento Harry sentì tutto essere perfetto. Strofinò le labbra sulla sua pelle abbronzata e vi lasciò piccoli baci, mentre le mani delicate dell’altro si intrufolavano nei suoi capelli e gli massaggiavano il capo per rilassarlo. Poi, queste ultime andarono alla ricerca del suo viso e Louis finalmente fece combaciare le loro labbra in un bacio che consistette soltanto in un leggero sfioramento perché - Harry lo sapeva - se avesse iniziato a baciarlo propriamente non avrebbe più smesso. Quel leggero strofinio, comunque, fu tutto ciò che Harry desiderava da settimane: Louis gli era mancato così tanto che per lui era stato bello persino sentire soltanto il peso delle sue labbra sulle proprie o il calore delle sue mani sulle guance.

«Anche noi, papà!» si lamentò Ed, strattonando il lembo inferiore del suo maglione e facendo ridacchiare Harry, perché quest’ultimo lo sapeva che i Tomlinson erano possessivi da morire. 

Si strinsero tutti e quattro in un ultimo e caloroso abbraccio prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita dell’aeroporto: Edward volle assolutamente stare tra le braccia di Louis nel tragitto per riprendere l’automobile e Harry non poté non protestare con un accorato «papà deve essere molto stanco dopo un volo così lungo, Ed». Tuttavia, Louis lo zittì con un bacio fugace sulle labbra e prese tra le braccia suo figlio, lasciando all’altro l’onere di portare il suo trolley, mentre Daisy ridacchiava al suo fianco. Una volta raggiunto il parcheggio e individuato il loro Suv, Harry si offrì di guidare affinché l’altro si riposasse almeno un po’ prima di tornare a casa e cenare, ma ancora una volta Louis lo zittì con un bacio affermando che avrebbe guidato volentieri: il maggiore sapeva quanto Harry odiasse guidare nel traffico di Londra e, oltretutto, gli era mancata la sua automobile.

«Lascia fare a me, anche tu hai bisogno di riposo dopo aver passato tre settimane da solo con le pesti.» disse, mentre apriva il portabagagli.

Harry contrasse il suo viso in una leggera smorfia, ma si convinse a sistemarsi nel posto del passeggero. Non poteva non apprezzare quel costante senso di protezione e riguardo che Louis mostrava nei confronti della sua famiglia: aveva preso in braccio Edward per renderlo felice nonostante qualche fastidio alla schiena, aveva scelto di guidare perché non avrebbe voluto vedere Harry nervoso quella sera e, durante il tragitto verso casa, aveva inserito il cd di quella boy-band che tanto piaceva a Daisy nonostante fosse frastornato dal volo e dal jet-lag. E Harry lo amava, amava quella devozione che Louis mostrava per suo marito, per i suoi figli e per ogni membro della sua famiglia.

Edward e Daisy non smisero di parlare neanche quando arrivarono nella loro villetta a nord di Londra ed entrarono in casa con Olaf a trotterellargli intorno e a ululare felice. I bambini non notarono Louis prendere un profondo respiro una volta varcata la soglia di casa, ma Harry lo fece e sorrise a quel gesto che lui compieva sempre al ritorno dai suoi viaggi. Per lui, riempirsi le narici del profumo di casa loro era come riappropriarsene, farla nuovamente sua. Lo vide anche guardarsi intorno e apprezzare gli addobbi natalizi che riempivano ogni angolo della casa, persino il festone sul camino dal quale pendevano le calze che poi Babbo Natale avrebbe riempito di regali e dolciumi, e che lui non aveva visto dal vivo dal momento che la sua partenza era coincisa con gli inizi di dicembre.

«Ti abbiamo aspettato per l’albero, Lou.» Lo tranquillizzò Harry, mentre Louis soffermava il suo sguardo stanco in un angolo ben preciso del salotto, quello tra il camino e la grande vetrata che dava sul giardino. «I bambini volevano assolutamente te per mettere le palline e le luci.»

«Domani monterò l’albero mentre loro sono a scuola e a pomeriggio lo addobberemo tutti insieme, allora.» ribatté Louis, improvvisamente più felice: dopotutto, Harry sapeva quanto dispiaceva a Louis perdersi quelle tradizioni di famiglia a causa del lavoro. «Grazie per avermi aspettato.»

In realtà, Harry sapeva che a Louis dispiaceva perdersi tutto. E fu per questo che, nonostante la stanchezza dovuta al viaggio e al jet-lag, Louis cercò di ascoltare attentamente tutto ciò che i bambini gli raccontarono durante la cena, mentre gustava l’arrosto e i contorni che Harry aveva preparato quel pomeriggio. Fece di tutto per dare a ognuno di loro la giusta attenzione, persino a Olaf, al quale lasciò carezze sul suo pelo fulvo o allungò un po’ di cibo, mentre Harry lo rimproverava con lo sguardo e lui si stringeva nelle spalle. Harry, in quei momenti, si limitava a osservare il tutto con un sorriso rilassato sulle labbra e a chiedersi se quella fosse davvero la sua vita da ben quindici anni ormai: non riusciva proprio a fare a meno di guardarsi indietro e notare i passi da gigante che aveva fatto, le numerose paure che aveva sconfitto, l’amore che aveva ricevuto e addirittura donato.

Più tardi, quella sera, fu Louis a mettere i bambini a letto e a raccontare loro la fiaba della buonanotte, con Daisy che ridacchiava per la sua mancanza di inventiva e i _perché_, i _come _e i _quando _di un curioso Edward.

Harry stava lavando le stoviglie quando Louis entrò in cucina con delle pantofole ai piedi e il corpo avvolto nel suo morbido accappatoio color lilla, troppo abbondante per la sua statura più minuta. Si voltò e gli sorrise notando quel particolare, i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia, gli occhiali dalla montatura sottile che indossava e il suo viso spoglio dalla barba perché Louis sapeva quanto fosse delicata la sua pelle, soprattutto quella dell’interno coscia. Il maggiore lo raggiunse al lavello, lasciando un bacio sulla sua spalla e affiancandolo un istante dopo.

«Edward sta diventando troppo esigente con le storie della buonanotte.»

«Si sono addormentati?» chiese Harry, sorridendo a quelle parole, mentre Louis annuiva. «E tu? Perché non sei già a letto?» continuò, mettendo su un cipiglio. «Sei stanco e il viaggio è stato piuttosto lungo.»

«È vero che sono stanco, ma non volevo andare a letto senza di te.» ribatté lui, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Tu lavi e io asciugo: prima finiamo e prima andiamo a dormire.»

«Affare fatto.» concluse Harry, sapendo che Louis non sarebbe andato in camera da letto in ogni caso: aveva imparato a conoscere e ad amare la sua testardaggine negli anni precedenti. «Allora, come è andato il lavoro laggiù?» chiese, insaponando l’ennesimo piatto per poi passarlo all’altro.

«Un disastro, Harry.» sospirò Louis, scuotendo la testa e ricambiando l’occhiata preoccupata del marito. «Faccio questo lavoro da quindici anni e ancora non riesco a rimanere impassibile davanti alle condizioni in cui versano quei bambini.»

«Lou.»

«Non so, questa volta è stata diversa e più difficile di tutte le altre.» disse con voce tremante. «In quel villaggio, i genitori di quei bambini preferivano farli lavorare e non mandarli a scuola perché nel secondo caso avrebbero perso un’entrata utile a mantenere la loro famiglia.»

«E poi?»

«Siamo arrivati ad un accordo con la filiale dell’associazione che è in quelle zone. Fino a quando quelle famiglie riceveranno un sussidio, manderanno i bambini a scuola.» spiegò. «Mi sento un totale fallimento, Harry.»

«Non lo dire neanche per scherzo, Lou.»

«Ma è così. Se l’associazione un giorno smettesse di passare a quelle famiglie il sussidio, i bambini non andrebbero più a scuola e tutto il lavoro che abbiamo fatto nei mesi passati si rivelerebbe inutile. Per non parlare di quei bambini che dovrebbero tornare a lavorare, invece di andare a scuola e costruirsi un futuro.» disse tutto d’un fiato, accanendosi nell’asciugare un bicchiere che non ne aveva più bisogno. «Penso anche ai nostri di bambini, a quanto siano fortunati ad averci e a frequentare la loro scuola e ad avere questa casa…e poi penso a quei bambini che sono nati in un villaggio sperduto della Thailandia e che non -»

«Lou!» esclamò Harry, notando il tono esasperato del maggiore, per poi togliere il canovaccio e il bicchiere dalla sua presa e stringerselo addosso. «Vieni qui.»

Louis seguì la sua esortazione e avvolse le braccia intorno ai suoi fianchi, accoccolando il viso sul suo petto, mentre Harry lasciava baci tra i suoi capelli umidi. Non importava quanto Louis si mostrasse forte, a volte aveva bisogno che Harry prendesse in mano le redini della situazione e, soprattutto, di lasciarsi andare: le lacrime che la sua frustrazione aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento finalmente fecero capolino e le sue labbra liberarono soffici sbuffi e singhiozzi. In quei casi, Harry aveva imparato ad accoglierlo tra le sue braccia e a mormorare contro la sua pelle piccole parole di conforto, a stringerlo più forte se necessario, a essere ciò che Louis era per lui stesso ogni giorno.

«Scusami, i-io…non so cosa mi sia preso…» borbottò, strofinando la guancia rigata dalle sue lacrime sulla spalla del più giovane.

«È tutto okay.»

Tuttavia, non era tutto okay. Perché Louis continuò a sfogarsi, a parlare di quanto fosse sbagliato quel sistema che lui stesso con la _Thousand Hearts _cercava di combattere da anni e anni, di quanto i volti emaciati e stanchi di quei bambini o la tristezza sui visi dei loro genitori lo avessero scosso. E Harry cercava di consolarlo, dicendo che il suo lavoro non era stato inutile: Louis aveva dato a quei bambini una speranza con quella scuola e con la presenza nella zona dell’associazione, quella di poter sognare un futuro diverso, un futuro in cui ognuno sarebbe stato chiunque avrebbe voluto essere. Dopotutto, guardando il quadro da una più ampia prospettiva, quei bambini erano stati fortunati ad averlo incontrato perché Louis aveva dato loro il diritto di sognare.

«Scusami per tutto questo_._» affermò, allontanando il viso dal suo collo e fronteggiandolo, le braccia ancora intrecciate al suo corpo. «Sono arrivato soltanto da qualche ora e già ho pianto e ti ho fatto preoccupare.»

«So quanto un viaggio del genere possa scuoterti. L’ho provato sulla mia pelle qualche anno fa e so quanto è difficile tornare qui per te e abituarti di nuovo a casa tua, a me e ai bambini. Ma non smettere mai di parlarmene, okay? Ricordi quello che mi dici sempre? Non chiuderti a riccio perché parlare è importante. Allora, parlami quanto vuoi del viaggio o di tutte le tue paure, _mon petit soleil_.»

«_Je ne suis pas un petit soleil.» _ridacchiò Louis, scuotendo la testa: in quel momento era tutt’altro che un piccolo Sole viste le lacrime, le guance rigate e le lenti degli occhiali appannate.

«_Un petit soleil avec les nuages._»

«Sì, un sole con un po’ di nuvole va decisamente meglio al momento.» ribatté, sorridendo maggiormente. «Grazie per esserci sempre.» sospirò poi, stringendo la presa sui suoi fianchi e con le labbra a un soffio dal suo viso. «Dio, Harry, mi sei mancato così tanto.»

Harry non riuscì a trattenersi e fece combaciare le loro labbra in un bacio diverso da quello che si erano scambiati ore prima in aeroporto. Fu un bacio pieno di bisogno, quello di sentirsi suo lì, nella loro cucina, mentre le sue mani correvano a stringersi addosso Louis avvolto nel suo accappatoio lilla e le labbra dell’altro gli rubavano ogni respiro e sospiro.

Aveva bisogno di riappropriarsi del suo Louis, delle labbra sottili che succhiavano la pelle candida del suo collo o della lingua che mappava il suo palato, di quelle mani piccole e delicate che lo esploravano come se il suo corpo fosse un territorio vergine, tremanti ma anche sicure, come se fosse la prima volta e anche l’ultima. Louis riusciva a trasmettergli un caleidoscopio di emozioni ogni qualvolta lo sfiorava per ricevere un bacio, lo amava silenziosamente sotto le lenzuola del loro letto, lo prendeva per mano e lo portava a svegliare i bambini la domenica mattina. Persino stare semplicemente al suo fianco generava nel petto di Harry un’insostenibile felicità e ciò che provava in quel momento ad averlo tra le sue braccia e a sentirlo sulla sua pelle e sulle sue labbra era indescrivibile.

Quando entrambi furono senza fiato, allontanarono i loro volti soltanto per guardarsi meglio: Harry ridacchiò alla vista delle lenti appannate di Louis e quest’ultimo sbuffò perché indossare gli occhiali non gli era mai piaciuto. Non importava, però, perché agli occhi di Harry Louis era meraviglioso in ogni caso: anche con degli occhiali da vista o con qualche capello grigio tra la chioma color miele.

«Fammi vedere questi occhioni che mi sono mancati come l’aria, Lou.» disse Harry, mentre sollevava i suoi occhiali e rivelava quelle gemme azzurre che impreziosivano lo sguardo stanco del maggiore. «Bellissimo.» sussurrò, lasciandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso che l’altro arricciò, cercando di non mostrarsi lusingato per quel complimento, ma fallendo miseramente.

«Come è andata qui senza di me in questi giorni?» chiese Louis, dopo essere arrossito e cercando di cambiare argomento.

_Malissimo_, pensò Harry. «Bene.» disse, invece, non volendo dargli altre preoccupazioni.

Louis mise su un cipiglio confuso per quella risposta così concisa, ma non indagò oltre in quel momento e Harry poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

«E a lavoro?»

«Uhm, c’è questo nuovo segretario che è proprio fastidioso.»

«Ma tu sei il capo del reparto, non lo hai scelto tu?»

«Sì, ma non pensavo che si sarebbe rivelato _così _fastidioso.» ribatté, sbuffando. «Non fa altro che chiedermi se voglio un caffè o un tè o un succo ogni mezz’ora, cosa può fare oltre ai compiti che gli assegno, come può organizzare al meglio la _mia _giornata.»

«Il tuo segretario non è fastidioso. È soltanto gentile e mi sembra che si dia da fare e che faccia bene il suo lavoro, no?» Harry grugnì infastidito in risposta. «Lunedì io e i bambini verremo a trovarti in ufficio per pranzo e mi assicurerò personalmente che tu non abbia spaventato con i tuoi modi bruschi quel ragazzo, Harry.» aggiunse categorico.

«Non sono stato _brusco_.» ribatté, arricciando le labbra in un broncio da bambino e sciogliendo il loro abbraccio. «Sono stato soltanto distaccato, come è giusto che sia.»

«Immagino.» Louis alzò gli occhi al soffitto e prima che Harry lo rimproverasse per quel gesto aggiunse «sai essere benissimo un buon capo e una persona affettuosa e gentile allo stesso tempo…quindi, cerca di sforzarti, okay?».

«Se lui smetterà di essere così insopportabile, cercherò di farlo.»

Un «Harry Styles-Tomlinson, hai trentasette anni e vorrei ricordarti che anche tu eri insopportabile e, alla fine, ti ho sposato!» e una pacca sul suo fondoschiena dopo, Louis prese in mano il canovaccio e continuò ad asciugare le stoviglie.

«Meno ironia e più piatti a posto, grazie.» ribatté Harry, sentendo Louis ridacchiare al suo fianco.

Con soffici risate e lo scroscio dell’acqua a fare da sottofondo, Harry non poté fare a meno di rilassarsi finalmente. C’era qualcosa di rassicurante nel sentire la presenza dell’altro al suo fianco, la sua risata a un soffio dalla sua e non attraverso un telefono o il suo respiro dettare il proprio. Dopo tre settimane trascorse tra messaggi e veloci videochiamate, persino rassettare insieme la cucina si rivelava speciale per Harry perché essere così domestici gli donava una sensazione di grande intimità, un’intimità che non aveva condiviso mai con nessun altro.

«Lou?» lo chiamò, mentre il maggiore riponeva i piatti nel mobiletto che sormontava il lavello.

«Sì?»

«Bentornato a casa.» disse dolcemente e gli rivolse un sorriso che l’altro non mancò di ricambiare.

Con Louis a casa, Harry era certo che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

O almeno, lo sperava.

** _* _ **

** **

Louis non si svegliava di soprassalto da qualche anno ormai: i giorni bui di Harry erano dei ricordi lontani o, comunque, erano diventati piccoli momenti che Louis combatteva con baci sulle guance, _ti amo_ detti sulle labbra e i loro bambini tra le braccia.

Per quel motivo, non avrebbe mai immaginato di svegliarsi nel bel mezzo della sua prima notte a Londra con un Harry piangente e tremante rannicchiato al suo fianco. Non aveva avuto scatti violenti, come era già accaduto in passato, ma piangeva inerme sulla sua spalla racchiudendo il tessuto leggero della sua t-shirt bianca in pugni strettissimi e sembrava non volersi muovere da quella posizione. Louis lo stringeva e, nonostante la sua statura e i suoi muscoli ben delineati, lo sentiva farsi piccolo tra le sue braccia e tra le mani che non smettevano mai di accarezzarlo e prendersi un po’ del suo dolore, qualunque esso fosse.

«Ho sognato di dimenticare il volto del papà.»

Il cuore di Louis saltò un battito quando ascoltò la sua voce rauca dal pianto graffiare quelle parole e rompersi in un singhiozzo e poi nel pianto.

«Respira, amore.» Gli consigliò, avvicinando le labbra alla sua tempia e lasciando baci bagnati sulla sua pelle fredda e tra i riccioli castani. «Ti prego, ci sono io con te, calmati.»

«L’ho sognato ancora.» ribatté lui, ignorando le parole dell’altro. «Era di spalle e io correvo per raggiungerlo e non ero un bambino. Ero io, Lou. Ero Harry, avevo la fede al dito, la tua collana con l’aeroplanino al collo.» continuò disperato. «Io lo chiamavo e lui non si voltava e quando finalmente lo faceva non era mai lui. Era un volto informe. Non era il mio papà. Ancora una volta non era lui l’uomo che avevo davanti. Ancora una volta, al risveglio, non riuscivo a ricordare il suo viso.»

«Ancora, Harry?» chiese Louis confuso, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e sollevandolo così che i loro sguardi si incatenassero. «Cosa significa “ancora una volta”?»

Harry affondò i denti nel suo labbro inferiore e un sentimento di colpa e vergogna gli riempì gli occhi lucidi e arrossati dal pianto.

«È già successo prima?»

Harry abbassò lo sguardo e si convinse ad annuire perché - lo sapevano entrambi – a Louis non avrebbe mai potuto mentire sul suo stato d’animo.

«Quando?»

«Nei giorni passati.» borbottò, tirando su con il naso. «Quasi tutte le notti da quando sei andato via.»

A Louis mancò il respiro, allontanò velocemente le mani dalle guance di Harry e si alzò dal letto, cominciando a camminare per la stanza perché troppe paure affollavano la sua mente e il suo cuore in quel momento. Non voleva neanche permettersi di guardare Harry perché sapeva che vederlo in quelle condizioni lo avrebbe intenerito e lui non voleva intenerirsi. Louis era furioso. Era furioso perché Harry gli aveva taciuto un particolare così importante durante la sua assenza, perché qualunque passo falso avrebbe potuto rovinare l’equilibrio che il riccio aveva raggiunto, perché quella di dirsi tutto e di non chiudersi a riccio era una delle loro tante promesse.

«Lou.»

«Perché non me lo hai detto?» chiese, senza fermarsi un istante: vide la sua valigia ancora da disfare ferma nell’angolo della stanza e pensò che svuotarla fosse un ottimo diversivo per non sfogare la sua frustrazione su Harry.

«Non volevo farti preoccupare a così tanti chilometri di distanza.» rispose, giocherellando con le dita prive di anelli e lasciando lo sguardo ancora basso sul piumone grigio.

«E cosa facevi invece di farmi preoccupare?»

«Mi alzavo dal letto, mi facevo un tè caldo, indossavo un tuo maglione e poi rimanevo sveglio fino al mattino seguente, quando accompagnavo i bambini a scuola e mi presentavo a lavoro.»

A Louis tremarono le mani, mentre spostava i suoi pantaloni dalla valigia alla cassettiera: avrebbe voluto urlare, rimproverare suo marito e dirgli quanto fosse stato sbagliato il suo comportamento per se stesso e per i bambini dal momento che avevano dovuto vederlo in quello stato, con i ricci tutti scompigliati e le occhiaie scure sotto i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi. Edward e Daisy lo avevano visto fragile. E per un momento pensò alla fragilità come a una debolezza. Poi, realizzò che essere fragili non poteva essere un difetto perché quella fragilità era il risultato di tutto ciò che Harry aveva dovuto affrontare nella sua vita ed era ciò che lo aveva portato a essere ciò che era.

«Avresti dovuto chiamarmi e non indossare un fottuto maglione, Harry.»

«Sentire il tuo profumo addosso riusciva a calmarmi.» sussurrò con un filo di voce. «Era come essere stretto in uno dei tuoi abbracci e riusciva sempre ad aiutarmi.»

E, alla fine, non importava se Harry avesse sbagliato: Louis amava tutto di lui, la luce e l’oscurità, forza e fragilità. Per questo, non esitando neanche per un istante quella volta, si voltò nella sua direzione e lo raggiunse lentamente sedendosi sul letto: fronte contro fronte, respiro contro respiro e le mani di Harry nelle sue, come era stato fin dal principio.

«Non chiuderti a riccio perché parlare è importante.» disse dolcemente, ripetendo ciò che Harry stesso aveva detto poche ore prima mentre lo stringeva a sé in cucina. «Vale per me e vale anche per te, capito?»

«Lo so.» Harry alzò lo sguardo, annuendo flebilmente. «Ho sbagliato, ma non riuscivo a dirtelo per telefono o durante le nostre videochiamate: c’erano sempre i bambini in casa e non volevo farli preoccupare.» spiegò, inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua. «Non mi hanno mai visto in queste condizioni, credimi. Soltanto Daisy ha intuito qualcosa dopo la prima settimana ed è stata bravissima a starmi vicino. Insieme ce la siamo cavata.»

Louis rafforzò la presa sulle sue mani, prima di accarezzargli il dorso con il pollice e chiedergli «sei andato da Lisa in questi giorni?».

«Sì, ne ho parlato a lungo con lei.» confermò il riccio e Louis tirò un sospiro di sollievo perché Lisa si era messa in proprio, ma era ancora la psicologa di Harry e riusciva perfettamente nel suo lavoro solitamente. «Però, pensavo che stanotte non avrei avuto quell’incubo con te al mio fianco sinceramente.»

«E lei cosa ti ha detto?»

«Che probabilmente questi incubi sono dovuti alle perdite che abbiamo subito nell’ultimo anno.» affermò dispiaciuto perché parlarne portava a galla ricordi e dolori. «Ho paura di rimanere solo. Ho paura di perdere tutti voi. Ho paura persino di perdere il ricordo di mio padre.»

«È lecito che ti manchi tuo padre.» disse, guardando gli occhi dell’altro farsi lucidi nuovamente. «Ti mancano molto anche nonno Robert e Leo, vero?»

«Sì, molto.»

A quella risposta Louis sospirò perché i mesi precedenti erano stati difficili.

La morte di nonno Robert aveva scosso profondamente tutta la famiglia, soprattutto Harry perché quest’ultimo col passare degli anni aveva visto nell’anziano una figura paterna da rispettare e amare. Quando Louis gli aveva comunicato la triste notizia, Harry era scoppiato in un pianto sommesso e aveva trascorso l’intera notte rannicchiato su un lato del letto, stringendosi al petto il giubbetto di pelle da aviatore che il nonno gli aveva regalato durante quello che per il riccio era stato uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita. Inizialmente, era stato difficile per Harry abituarsi alla presenza di Robert perché non aveva mai avuto un bel rapporto con i suoi nonni, soprattutto quelli paterni: eppure, dopo il loro primo incontro a Eastbourne, la strada era stata tutta in discesa e il loro rapporto si era rafforzato di giorno in giorno. Per questo, era stato ancora più difficile abituarsi alla sua mancanza e, soprattutto, processarla.

Qualche mese dopo, poi, si era spento persino Leo lasciando un altro vuoto incolmabile nel petto di Harry. Quest’ultimo doveva tanto a Leo: dopotutto, gli aveva insegnato a prendersi cura di qualcuno che non fosse lui stesso, a donare e a ricevere amore e a essere più malleabile. Quel gattino era cresciuto con lui ed era stato doloroso dirgli addio pochi mesi prima, non sentire più i suoi passetti sul parquet, non vederlo giocare con i suoi figli davanti al camino o essere rincorso da Olaf che era sempre stato molto - troppo - espansivo per i gusti di Leo.

«Non perderai nessun altro.» affermò categorico Louis. «E non perderai neanche il ricordo di tuo padre perché lui è qui.» aggiunse, tendendo una mano verso di lui e ponendola delicatamente sul suo petto, lì dove sentiva battere furiosamente il suo cuore. «E poi, guarda come vi assomigliate.» continuò, sporgendosi verso il comodino per prendere la fotografia che ritraeva la famiglia Styles agli albori e porgergliela.

Harry si affrettò a prenderla e con l’indice percorse il volto di suo padre, al quale assomigliava sempre di più man mano che gli anni trascorrevano.

«Avete gli stessi lineamenti, gli stessi occhioni da cerbiatto e lo stesso naso.» proseguì Louis, colpendo con l’indice la punta del suo naso arrossato dal pianto e facendolo sorridere, a tal punto da far comparire due fossette sulle guance che il maggiore si premurò di baciare. «E avete la stessa forza, intelligenza e caparbietà.» aggiunse per poi concludere più serio «non lo perderai mai fino a quando avrai te stesso, Harry».

Harry gli rivolse un ultimo sorriso grato prima di abbassare lo sguardo ancora una volta sulla fotografia e stringersela al petto, più forte che mai, come a riappropriarsi di quel ricordo e del suo papà. Louis si limitò a guardarlo, orgoglioso di lui, perché Harry aveva superato anche quel momento buio, perché insieme ce l’avevano fatta anche quella volta.

«Stai meglio?» gli chiese, dopo qualche minuto trascorso nel silenzio più assoluto: Harry si strinse nelle spalle e lo guardò quasi a dire “non lo so” prima di lasciare il portafotografie sul comodino. «Dovresti dormire ora.»

«Non ho molto sonno.»

«Vuoi che prenda le tue medicine?»

«No, per favore.»

E Louis annuì perché sarebbe stato troppo facile per Harry prendere quei tranquillanti in quel momento. Li aveva già presi in passato e avevano fatto il loro lavoro, ma la sensazione di smarrimento e di confusione che gli lasciavano addosso il mattino seguente non gli piaceva granché.

«Cosa ne dici della scatola dei complimenti per farti tornare il sorriso?»

Harry ridacchiò a quella proposta. La scatola dei complimenti era stata un’idea di Louis risalente a qualche anno prima, quando era tornato a casa dalla _Thousand Hearts_ e aveva trovato Harry e Daisy con due musi lunghi a guardare la televisione in soggiorno, mentre Edward - difficilmente lui era imbronciato - giocherellava con Leo e Olaf davanti al camino. Entrambi avevano avuto una brutta giornata e lui, che non poteva sopportare quei bronci sulle loro labbra carnose e rosse, si era messo all’opera realizzando una scatola al cui interno aveva inserito tanti piccoli bigliettini: ognuno di essi recitava una frase di incoraggiamento o un complimento che avrebbe dovuto rincuorare chiunque lo leggesse. Ogni tanto ne aggiungeva di nuovi, ogni tanto ne trovava qualcuno che aveva scritto Daisy come quel «_sei un unicorno_» che li aveva fatti tanto sorridere, ogni tanto buttava qualche incarto di caramella che Edward nascondeva all’interno e andava bene così.

«Un “_sei un cupcake” _scritto da Daisy potrebbe sollevarti l’umore?» scherzò ancora, facendogli un occhiolino.

Harry scosse la testa e, nel farlo, Louis vide i suoi occhi soffermarsi ancora sul comodino, lì dove c’era un’altra foto, non meno importante della precedente, che ritraeva uno degli ultimi Natali trascorsi in famiglia. C’era nonna Margot sorridente sulla poltrona vicino il camino, c’era nonno Robert impegnato a montare un giocattolo per Daisy e Harry a leggergli le istruzioni, c’erano anche i suoi genitori coinvolti in chissà quale conversazione con Anne, mentre William poneva sul tavolino da caffè dei piattini con il suo pudding. Louis stringeva nella mano l’ultima ecografia di Edward che sarebbe nato di lì a pochi mesi ed era l’unico a rivolgere un sorriso raggiante all’obiettivo. Nessuno si era accorto di quell’autoscatto e la spontaneità di quella foto a Harry era piaciuta così tanto da volerla incorniciare e sistemare sul suo comodino.

Soltanto in quel momento, alternando lo sguardo tra la fotografia e il viso di Harry, Louis capì di cosa avesse bisogno suo marito e chiese «vuoi le pesti qui nel lettone con noi stanotte?».

«Sì, ti prego.» si affrettò a rispondere e fece per alzarsi dal letto, ma l’altro lo fermò. «Ma aspetta, Lou!»

«Rimani qui, okay?» lo pregò. «Lascia che mi prenda cura di te almeno stasera.»

«Lo fai sempre, Lou.»

«Lo so, ma stasera ne hai bisogno più che mai.» concluse, prima di lasciargli un bacio a fior di labbra e uscire dalla camera da letto.

I bambini dormivano profondamente nella loro stanza e prenderli in braccio, appoggiandoli ognuno su un fianco, non si rivelò una buona idea per la schiena già dolorante di Louis, ma non c’era molto di cui stupirsi perché raramente aveva idee valide al cento per cento. Cercò di non fare movimenti troppo bruschi durante il ritorno in camera per non svegliarli e ignorò la schiena che gli implorava pietà mentre scendeva le scale: l’indomani avrebbe costretto Harry a diventare un massaggiatore provetto o, perché no, a regalargli un fine settimana in una di quelle spa immerse nella natura appena fuori Londra.

«Per avere quasi quarant’anni, hai ancora una discreta forza.» ridacchiò Harry a bassa voce, quando l’altro rientrò in camera sofferente.

«Non nominare quel numero!» disse a denti stretti, prima di sporgersi verso di lui e consegnargli Daisy. «E vedi di non fare troppo lo spiritoso, ti preferivo quando non sapevi neanche cosa fosse il sarcasmo.»

«Non è vero e lo sai.»

Ed era vero, perché Louis amava il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto alla festa di Niall quindici anni prima e che difficilmente comprendeva le sue battute, ma amava anche l’uomo che era diventato, che riusciva a scherzare e ad accettare l’ironia pungente di Louis la maggior parte del tempo.

«Papà.» sussurrò Daisy nel sonno, accoccolandosi meglio sul petto di Harry, mentre Edward occupava lo spazio disponibile tra sua sorella e Louis spaparanzandosi senza alcuna remora.

«Ti assomiglia in tutto e per tutto.» borbottò Harry, lanciando a Edward un’occhiata divertita, e lasciò un bacio tra i capelli di Daisy pronunciando un flebile «_bonne nuit, ma princesse_» per poi chiedere a Louis «spegni la luce?».

Louis annuì e si sporse a spegnere l’abat-jour, prima di accoccolarsi al fianco di Edward e di stringere la mano che Harry gli stava porgendo: in quel modo, era come se abbracciassero e tenessero stretta la loro famiglia. E il più giovane aveva sempre amato quel gesto, intrecciare le dita a quelle di Louis. Stringere la sua mano, fin dai primi tempi, fin dall’attacco di panico a Parliament Street o dalla loro prima serata insieme al pub, era stato un’ancora di salvezza per Harry: la mano di Louis era il suo porto sicuro, il posto in cui avrebbe sempre voluto tornare. Louis sorrise a quel gesto e rafforzò la presa sulla sua mano prima di lasciare sul suo dorso un bacio morbido e delicato.

«Sono così belli, Lou.» disse in un sussurro Harry, con la luce della luna e delle stelle che filtrava dalla finestra a illuminare il suo profilo e un luccichio particolare nei suoi occhi verdi.

«Sono la cosa più bella e giusta che abbiamo fatto finora.»

Un «e se lo facessimo di nuovo?» pronunciato da Harry arrivò all’improvviso qualche istante dopo, senza che Louis potesse aspettarselo.

Per questo, strabuzzò gli occhi e, forse, allentò la presa sulla mano dell’altro dal momento che quest’ultimo la rafforzò, come a tenerlo con lui.

«I-intendi, avere un altro bambino?»

Harry annuì, accarezzandogli il dorso della mano con il pollice. «Intendo che Edward e Daisy sarebbero dei bravi fratelli maggiori per un ipotetico nuovo arrivato.» 

«E noi due? Ce la caveremmo con un terzo figlio?»

«Perché non dovremmo?» chiese Harry.

«Non lo so, tesoro.» ribatté il maggiore combattuto. «Un terzo figlio richiede molti sforzi. Hai già dimenticato le notti trascorse insonni tra biberon, coliche e pannolini? Ora pensa a tutto questo e aggiungi anche Edward e Daisy che si lamentano perché non riescono a dormire a causa del pianto del terzo arrivato o perché vogliono la nostra completa attenzione.» spiegò Louis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «E le mie trasferte? Come faremo quando io dovrò andare via per lavoro? Non posso lasciarti qui da solo con tre bambini, un cane, un’intera casa da sistemare e il tuo lavoro.»

«Perché? Pensi che…insomma, che io non possa farcela?»

«No, Harry. Assolutamente no. Penso soltanto che sarebbe difficile per chiunque, anche per me se fossi al tuo posto.»

«Potremmo limitare i tuoi viaggi di lavoro per i primi due anni: dopotutto, lo abbiamo già fatto con Edward e Daisy e sono cresciuti bene, no? Abbiamo dei lavori stabili e ben pagati, flessibilità negli orari e un’intera famiglia che potrebbe aiutarci.» continuò imperturbabile. «E poi, sai che ho una memoria imbattibile. Ricordo tutto, anche quello che mi hai detto al nostro primo appuntamento.»

«Ah sì?» domandò Louis con un sorriso sghembo. «E cosa avrei detto?»

«Che avere un marito, tre marmocchi e un cane, insieme al lavoro alla _Thousand Hearts Foundation_, fosse il tuo sogno più grande.» E Louis sentì il cuore battere furiosamente contro il suo petto perché Harry ricordava quelle parole e lui stesso ricordava l’orgoglio che aveva provato nel pronunciarle durante il loro primo appuntamento, giovani come erano. «Hai il tuo lavoro all’associazione, un marito, Olaf, Edward e Daisy.»

«Abbiamo avuto anche Leo.» lo corresse Louis, pensando a quel gattino e a come si erano presi cura della loro piccola famiglia nei primi mesi in cui stavano insieme.

«Anche Leo, ma manca all’appello il terzo marmocchio.» ribatté Harry. «E io voglio realizzare una volta per tutte il tuo sogno non soltanto perché tu hai fatto lo stesso con me, ma perché il tuo sogno è diventato anche il mio.» Louis trovò la forza di ricambiare la stretta di Harry e sospirò dolcemente, mentre l’emozione e l’eccitazione per quelle parole invadevano ogni fibra del suo corpo. «Penso alle notti insonni, ai biberon, ai pannolini e alle coliche e sono terrorizzato, ma poi penso anche all’emozione che provo nel guardare Daisy o Edward o all’orgoglio che provo nel definirmi il loro papà e quella paura scompare. Sento il tuo amore e quello delle nostre famiglie, sento che sarai sempre al mio fianco e riesco a vedermi di nuovo alle prese con un altro bambino perché me lo hai insegnato tu, Lou: io e te, insieme, possiamo fare tutto ciò che vogliamo. E se non lo avessi capito, sono pronto ad avere un altro marmocchio in giro per casa. Tu? Mettendo da parte per un istante i tuoi viaggi o le difficoltà che ogni coppia potrebbe avere, cosa ne pensi?»

«Che è una follia, Harry.» ribatté Louis con un sorriso sulle labbra, combattuto tra i pro e i contro che la sua mente soppesava e l’unica risposta che il suo cuore gli suggeriva. Eppure, guardare l’altro e specchiarsi nella luce che i suoi occhi emanavano zittirono ogni dissidio interiore. «Ma non sono la persona più adatta per dirti che sei un folle perché sono la stessa persona che voleva già sposarti qualche mese dopo averti conosciuto, quindi la mia unica risposta è sì.» ridacchiò, gli occhi lucidi dalla commozione e la voce tremante per l’emozione. «Sono pronto ad allargare un’altra volta la nostra famiglia, Harry. Sono spaventato a morte da tutte le complicazioni, ma sono sicuro che ce la caveremo anche stavolta e, sinceramente, non vedo l’ora di stringere tra le braccia un altro piccolo te.»

«O un piccolo te.» Harry ricambiò il suo sorriso, prima di sussurrare «sono così felice che anche tu ti senta pronto a farlo ancora, volevo chiedertelo da mesi».

«Sì?»

«Sì, ma non mi sembrava mai il momento giusto per farlo.»

«E perché me lo hai chiesto proprio ora?»

«Non so.» Scrollò le spalle. «Ho visto te, Edward e Daisy entrare da quella porta e ho sentito il cuore scoppiarmi d’amore, nonostante la brutta nottata che ho passato. Ho pensato a quanto sarebbe fortunato un altro bambino ad avervi nella sua vita, ad avere un padre premuroso come te o ad avere loro due come fratelli, nonostante siano due pesti la maggior parte del tempo.» continuò, esitando per un istante. «È stato spontaneo chiedertelo, anche trovare il coraggio per farlo.»

«Mi piaci quando sei spontaneo.»

«Mi piace essere spontaneo. È una cosa nuova per me e mi spaventa la maggior parte del tempo, ma potrei abituarmi.» ribatté Harry con una soddisfazione sul volto in penombra, una soddisfazione che Louis aveva imparato ad amare nel tempo: dopotutto, amava ogni suo progresso, piccolo o grande che fosse. «Ora ho sonno, dormiamo?»

_Spontaneo in tutto e per tutto_, pensò Louis e si lasciò scappare una risata più rumorosa delle precedenti tanto che Edward si agitò tra le sue braccia. Soltanto con un’occhiataccia da parte di Harry si zittì e si sporse ancora una volta verso la sua mano per lasciare sulla parte interna del polso l’ennesimo bacio.

«Ai bambini ne parleremo più in là, okay?»

«Sì, un passo alla volta.» confermò Harry. «Pensi che ne saranno felici?»

«Felici? Di più! Quei due non aspettano altro da anni, fidati di me.» ridacchiò sbadigliando. «Buonanotte,_ ma Lune_.»

«Buonanotte, _mon petit Soleil_.»

Finalmente, dopo settimane trascorse in un villaggio fatiscente e in solitudine, quella sera Louis chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso speciale sulle labbra e mille farfalle a mettergli in subbuglio lo stomaco in vista delle tante novità che i successivi anni avrebbero portato.

Si accoccolò a Edward, strinse la mano di Harry e sentì il respiro di Daisy dettare il ritmo del suo: quel letto era fin troppo piccolo per quattro persone, soprattutto con Edward che spaparanzato occupava ogni spazio libero, ma non importava. Importava che fossero tutti insieme in quel momento a sostenere Harry e a farlo sentire al sicuro, persino i bambini che non avevano idea di cosa fosse successo un’ora prima. Louis non sapeva neanche cosa avrebbero pensato Edward e Daisy l’indomani mattina svegliandosi in un groviglio di arti e non nei loro letti, ma era certo che lo avrebbero adorato perché al loro fianco ci sarebbero stati i loro papà.

*

A Louis piaceva il clima natalizio che si respirava in città: quell’aria di festa, le luminarie per le stradine affollate, gli alberi addobbati e i vari babbi Natale agli angoli delle strade rendevano quel periodo dell’anno ancora più magico.

A Louis piaceva anche trascorrere le vacanze natalizie nella villetta a nord di Londra che lui e Harry addobbavano a regola d’arte: Niall non faceva altro che ripetere loro che esagerassero e che prima o poi qualcuno si sarebbe fatto male con tutte quelle lucine, ammennicoli per le scale e ghirlande sparse per l’intera casa, ma non importava.

Importava che Harry esclamasse «non troppo verde» o «più grande e più alto, Lou!» quando si ritrovavano a scegliere l’abete da portare a casa: alla fine, però, lo costringeva a prendere sempre quello più vecchio o spoglio perché, a detta sua, era quello più bisognoso di cure e affetto e i Tomlinson-Styles ne avevano a volontà. Importava che Daisy gli lasciasse un bacio sulla guancia ogni qualvolta si trovavano nelle vicinanze di un mazzetto di vischio, anche quando i due aveva discusso per un motivo futile un istante prima. Importava che Edward si divertisse ad appendere gli addobbi sull’albero non seguendo alcun ordine o gusto perché il loro era sempre stato un albero eccentrico, da quando Harry un Natale di tanti anni prima aveva inserito tra una pallina e l’altra anche degli aeroplanini di carta rossi.

Soprattutto, a Louis piaceva trascorrere la maggior parte del suo tempo libero con i bambini - tra questi c’era anche Harry, anche se quest’ultimo faceva sempre una smorfia a quella definizione - e con il resto della famiglia e degli amici, che si riunivano da loro il ventiquattro dicembre per festeggiare la Vigilia e anche il suo compleanno. Quell’anno, come soleva ricordargli Harry in continuazione, sarebbe stato il suo quarantesimo compleanno e Louis non capiva proprio cosa ci fosse di così emozionante nel compiere quarant’anni dal momento che, per lui, era già stato abbastanza traumatico compierne trenta. Eppure, qualcun altro era decisamente euforico e si affrettava a programmare ogni istante e particolare di quella sera.

_«Si può sapere perché sei così suscettibile quando si parla dei tuoi quaranta anni?» chiese Harry, mentre le labbra carnose lasciavano baci umidi sulla sua schiena e il tocco diveniva sempre più presente man mano che scendeva verso il basso. _

_Louis rabbrividì quando i polpastrelli delicati di Harry arrivarono ad accarezzare il suo fondoschiena. Quando le sue labbra posero un ultimo bacio sulle fossette di Venere e i suoi denti morsero giocosamente la carne bianca della natica destra, i brividi lasciarono il posto a un calore che Louis conosceva fin troppo bene e che si espanse in tutto il suo corpo. In quel momento, con il fiato caldo di Harry in prossimità della sua apertura a stuzzicarla e le sue mani che lo accarezzavano lascivamente, dimenticò persino la domanda che gli era stata posta. _

_«Allora?»_

_Eccitato e bisognoso, Louis fece uscire dalle sue labbra un gemito di frustrazione prima di chiedere «dobbiamo davvero parlarne adesso?». _

_Harry annuì perché «non voglio parlarne mai più, quindi questo è il tuo momento, questa è la tua ultima e unica possibilità». _

_Poi, riprese a lasciare morbidi baci sul suo fondoschiena e Louis non si vergognò ad ammettere di aver dimenticato persino la domanda quando Harry lasciò un bacio proprio sulla sua apertura. Sapeva il gioco al quale il riccio stava giocando: Harry era poco perspicace soltanto quando il suo Asperger decideva che doveva esserlo perché in quelle questioni – ossia ottenere sempre ciò che voleva – era piuttosto sveglio e furbo. _

_«Harry, ti prego.»_

_«Se tu inizi a spiegarmi il perché, io inizio a prepararti.» _

_«Ti odio.»_

_«No, non lo fai.» ribatté con semplicità, prima di leccare la sua apertura e ascoltare un gemito sconnesso provenire dal maggiore, per poi «allora?» aggiungere. _

_E forse Harry aveva ragione: Louis non odiava Harry, ma odiava più se stesso in quel momento perché non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione di avere l’altro dentro di lui. Perciò, non gli rimase che parlare. _

_«Cosa c’è di bello nel festeggiare quaranta anni?» chiese, sopprimendo un «dannazione» detto a denti stretti quando la lingua di Harry cominciò a lavorare devotamente sul primo anello di muscoli stretti per aprirlo. «Insomma, sto invecchiando.» continuò, mentre l’altro si faceva spazio in lui e le sue mani inanellate andavano a sfiorare i testicoli per massaggiarli. «La mia schiena fa capricci. Ho diversi capelli grigi. E le rughe agli angoli degli occhi? Non ne voglio neanche parlare.»_

_Harry si fermò all’improvviso e alzò il viso, lasciando vuoto Louis che si voltò e lo guardò supplicante, mentre sporgeva nella sua direzione il fondoschiena. Il più giovane, con i ricci color cioccolato tutti scompigliati, si mostrò accigliato prima di ribattere «a me piacciono le rughette che hai intorno agli occhi». _

_«Lo dici perché non sei tu ad averle, Harold.» disse Louis, sbuffando e aggiungendo «e ora continua, non era questo che mi avevi promesso». _

_«Col passare degli anni sei diventato davvero autoritario.» ridacchiò l’altro, prima di mettersi nuovamente a lavoro: quella volta inumidì le dita con la sua saliva per poi muoverle con movimenti circolari e ben studiati dentro Louis, penetrandolo e andando alla ricerca del suo punto più sensibile. «Mi piace.»_

_«Già.» boccheggiò Louis, spingendo il fondoschiena verso le sue dita e creando attrito con il materasso per dare un po’ di sollievo al suo membro eccitato. «È così che si diventa quando si è vecchi: insopportabili e autoritari.» _

_Louis intravide Harry alzare gli occhi al cielo a quella sua precisazione e le sue labbra bagnate e gonfie farsi strada prima sulla sua schiena e poi sulla spalla destra per arrivare fino al suo viso e imprimere un bacio sporco e passionale sulle sue, mentre le sue dita colpivano il suo punto più sensibile e gli mozzavano il respiro. _

_«Lou.» boccheggiò Harry sulla sua bocca tra un bacio e un altro. «Non sei Peter Pan.» continuò, mentre lo guardava intensamente negli occhi. «Tutti i bambini diventano grandi e devi farlo anche tu, ma questo non vuol dire diventare insopportabili o valere di meno.» Louis era talmente affascinato dalle sue parole e dal modo sicuro con cui le pronunciava che non si accorse neanche di quando l’altro portò le mani sui suoi fianchi svuotandolo all’improvviso: chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì, quando sentì il suo membro eccitato scivolare tra le natiche e riempirlo piano a piano, centimetro dopo centimetro. «Forse, compiere quarant’anni non è un granché per te, ma per me è importante festeggiarti e lo è anche per i bambini o per i tuoi familiari.» _

_Louis sentì Harry rilasciare un brusco sospiro quando lo riempì completamente e cominciò a muoversi sinuosamente e lentamente, in modo tale che il maggiore percepisse tutto, ogni increspatura e ogni vena, ogni gemito di piacere e ogni ti amo sussurrato all’orecchio o bacio lasciato sulla spalla. _

_«Perché è così importante per te festeggiare questo compleanno?» gemette Louis all’ennesima spinta che gli fece toccare il paradiso, la pelle madida di sudore e un familiare calore che cominciava ad accumularsi nel bassoventre._

_«Perché mi piace vedere il tempo scorrere.» Harry si aggrappò alle sue spalle, prima di lasciargli un bacio sul collo e pronunciare quelle parole in modo sconnesso. «Compleanno dopo compleanno, invecchiamo e mi piace l’idea di invecchiare insieme.» sussurrò nel suo orecchio, mentre il respiro di Louis si faceva sempre più pesante e il suo cuore accelerava inesorabilmente. «E poi, perché ti amo da impazzire e continuerò ad amarti anche con la tua schiena che fa capricci, quando i tuoi capelli diventeranno tutti grigi o il tempo accentuerà le rughe sul tuo viso.» _

_Louis scosse la testa, in balia del piacere che stava provando e delle parole di Harry, per poi gemere «Dio, se qualcuno anni fa mi avesse detto che avresti reso romantica l’idea di invecchiare o compiere quarant’anni, non ci avrei mai creduto»._

_«Beh, credici ora.» ridacchiò lui, prima di aumentare le spinte e suggellare quel momento con un «ti amo, Louis», e unì le loro labbra in un bacio confuso, ma profondo. _

_Harry si allontanò da lui soltanto per intensificare maggiormente gli affondi dal momento che entrambi non avrebbero resistito ancora per molto e Louis si beò di quei baci umidi intervallati da morsi giocosi che le sue labbra lasciavano sulla spalla e sul collo. Quando Harry intrecciò le loro mani contro il materasso e cominciò a muovere il bacino più velocemente, tutto divenne più confuso, i loro gemiti più rumorosi, i movimenti più sconnessi: la mano del più giovane andò a coprire il suo membro per portarlo all’orgasmo e a Louis tremarono le gambe e l’anima per il piacere appena provato. Allo stesso modo, con un’ultima spinta Harry si riversò nelle sue carni, liberando un gemito più forte e che Louis si affrettò a smorzare con un bacio, un altro e poi un altro ancora. _

_Con il corpo dell’altro ancora su di lui e con la sua voce roca a sussurrargli dolci parole, Louis si disse che dopotutto compiere quarant’anni non sarebbe stato così brutto con Harry al suo fianco. _

E lo intendeva per davvero quella notte. Da quel momento in poi, infatti, era stato più malleabile nei confronti di quell’argomento e Harry decisamente più felice di parlarne con Johannah, Anne e William per scegliere il menu di quella speciale Vigilia.

Proprio in quel momento, fuori la scuola di Edward e con Olaf al guinzaglio, stava parlando al telefono con sua madre riguardo la sua torta di compleanno chiedendole qualcosa di semplice e classico e sperando che Johannah avrebbe assecondato le sue richieste. Non appena sentì la campanella trillare e vide una folla di bambini varcare l’uscita della scuola, dovette chiudere la chiamata perché Olaf cominciò a tirare nella direzione di Edward, che trotterellava verso di loro con un piumino blu, uno zaino giallo grande quasi quanto lui e la punta del naso all’insù tutta rossa.

«Papà!» esclamò Edward, facendosi stringere da Louis in un veloce abbraccio e inginocchiandosi davanti allo Shiba per accarezzargli il pelo fulvo, mentre quest’ultimo cercava di leccargli il viso. «Sta’ buono, Olaf.»

«Sono i tuoi amici quelli lì?» chiese Louis, lanciando un’occhiata a un piccolo gruppo di bambini che guardavano la scena incuriositi, ma che sembravano troppo impauriti per prendervi parte.

Il bambino si voltò e poi annuì per proporgli «posso fargli conosce Olaf?» e Louis gli diede il permesso sorridendogli e aggiungendo «ricorda di non lasciare mai il guinzaglio, okay?», mentre prendeva il suo zaino tra le mani.

Edward raggiunse i suoi amici un istante dopo e guardare Olaf trotterellare da un bambino all’altro e scodinzolare felice, forse come non lo vedeva da mesi, riempì d’affetto il petto di Louis che, appoggiato su un muretto, vigilava sul gruppetto di bambini. Si ritrovò a pensare alle prime settimane di convivenza con Olaf, a quando lui e Harry avevano ritrovato le loro pantofole distrutte o il peluche preferito di Daisy tutto mordicchiato, a quando il cucciolo si addormentava accoccolato a Leo o a quando aveva ingurgitato una tesserina dello scarabeo di Harry e quest’ultimo lo aveva portato di corsa dal veterinario preoccupato come non mai. Tutto si era risolto per il meglio quella volta, ma Harry aveva smesso di tenere il suo scarabeo in esposizione sul tavolino da caffè. Pensò ai rimproveri, alle risate e ai momenti di tenerezza che avevano condiviso insieme e non poté fare a meno di sorridere tra sé e sé. A ridestarlo furono i genitori degli altri bambini che li esortarono a salutare Olaf e a tornare a casa: Louis sorrise a ognuno di loro gentilmente prima di riprendere il controllo del guinzaglio e la manina di Edward nella sua per dirigersi a casa.

«Non andiamo a prendere Daisy?» chiese il bimbo, guardandolo confuso.

«Daisy ha il corso di pianoforte oggi e Harry andrà a prenderla più tardi.» spiegò e l’altro annuì in fretta. «Saremo soltanto io e te per tutto il pomeriggio.»

«Forte!»

Louis gli sorrise e continuò a camminare stringendogli la manina nella sua per riscaldarla: forse, l’idea di uscire a piedi non era stata la più vincente soprattutto per il clima rigido di dicembre, ma Louis sapeva di aver reso felici Edward e Olaf con quel gesto e, se loro due erano felici, lo era anche lui. Inoltre, non gli dispiaceva trascorrere del tempo insieme, soltanto Ed e Louis, perché in quel modo aveva l’occasione di scoprire qualcosa in più su suo figlio, rispondere alle sue strane domande e saziare la sua curiosità. Quando rientrarono in casa, Louis liberò Olaf dal guinzaglio e aiutò premurosamente Edward a levarsi il piumino e la giacca della divisa scolastica così da avere più libertà nei movimenti. Fortunatamente, Edward non faceva più capricci nell’indossarla, ma ricordava quanto fossero stati traumatici i suoi primi giorni di scuola: per far capire al bambino che quella giacca in tartan verde non fosse poi così male, l’intera famiglia aveva indossato delle giacche simili per l’intera settimana. Era stata un’idea di Harry e Louis, che non indossava una giacca da secoli, glielo aveva rinfacciato ogni giorno per poi sentirsi dire dal riccio «_te lo avevo detto_» quando Edward aveva cominciato a indossare la sua divisa senza pianti o capricci.

«Cosa mangiamo oggi?» chiese Edward, mentre Louis lo sollevava e lo sistemava su uno degli sgabelli presenti intorno l’isola della cucina: Harry non aveva avuto molte richieste quando avevano comprato quella casa, ma aveva preteso una cucina professionale per poter coltivare la sua passione e Louis, che ne beneficiava volentieri viste le sue scarse capacità culinarie, non aveva proprio saputo dirgli di no.

«Fammi controllare.» mormorò, prima di raggiungere il frigorifero e vedere un contenitore con dell’arrosto al suo interno: fortunatamente, Harry cucinava sempre in grandi quantità e in quello assomigliava molto a nonna Margot. «Arrosto!» esclamò grato, voltandosi verso Edward che annuì non molto impressionato. «E per contorno…» continuò, facendo scorrere gli occhi nel ripiano del frigo a lui più sconosciuto visto che non era un grande fan delle verdure o degli ortaggi in generale. «…carote o broccoli?»

«Carote!» ribatté lui, storcendo il naso infastidito. «A chi piacciono i broccoli?»

«A tuo padre.» ridacchiò Louis, mentre tirava le carote fuori dal frigo e le passava sotto l’acqua del lavandino velocemente.

Edward accompagnò un «bleah» con un verso di disgusto per poi aggiungere «sono verdi e puzzano».

«Non li mangeremo mai, allora.» concluse, ridacchiando per l’affermazione di suo figlio: se Harry fosse stato presente, avrebbe intrapreso una crociata per difendere l’onore dei broccoli, anche se erano verdi e puzzavano. «Cosa avete fatto oggi a scuola?» chiese, mentre si preoccupava di pelare le carote e poi affettarle a rondelle.

«Niente.» borbottò Edward, abbassando gli occhioni azzurri sulle manine che giocherellavano con uno dei tanti giocattoli che lasciava in giro per l’intera casa.

Louis si accigliò davanti al repentino cambiamento di umore di suo figlio. «Niente?» chiese poi sospettoso: Edward era un bambino fin troppo vivace per rispondere a quella domanda con un semplice _niente _dal momento che solitamente raccontava minuto per minuto ciò che succedeva nella sua classe e che a volte era anche difficile stargli dietro. «Davvero?»

«Già, niente.»

«Io e papà paghiamo le tue tasse scolastiche per non farti fare nulla?» lo incalzò, sperando di farlo sbottonare: Louis non era un grande sostenitore del detto “_a mali estremi, estremi rimedi_”, ma non poteva non ammettere che a volte funzionasse perfettamente con i suoi bambini. «Interessante, ne parlerò al più presto con la tua maestra.»

«No!» esclamò, sbarrando gli occhi per poi scompigliarsi i capelli color miele in un gesto frustrato che risultò buffo. «Abbiamo fatto tante cose oggi, anche delle cartoline d’auguri per Natale.» confessò. «Ma non mi va molto di parlarne ora, okay?»

«E come mai non ti va tanto di parlarne?» azzardò, mostrandosi quasi disinteressato, mentre poneva le carote nella padella dove il sedano e un po’ di cipolla soffriggevano.

«Ho altri pensieri al momento.»

Edward era sempre stato un bambino spensierato e in quel momento, il primo giorno delle tanto attese vacanze natalizie, quel broncio non prometteva nulla di buono. 

«Sì? E che pensieri hai?» chiese, sedendosi sul bancone della cucina e fronteggiandolo, mentre osservava con attenzione il viso paffuto del bambino alla ricerca di un indizio che tradisse il suo strano comportamento. «Hai discusso con Daisy o con qualche compagno di classe?»

«No, ma credo che Olaf si senta solo.»

Louis quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ascoltando quella piccola confessione. Eppure, il suo cuore non poteva dirsi completamente leggero perché a lui interessava il benessere dell’intera famiglia, compreso Olaf. Lanciò uno sguardo allo Shiba e qualcosa lo rese inquieto: il cane era accucciato sul suo cuscino preferito in un angolo della cucina, aveva il muso sulle sue zampette bianche e guardava malinconico verso la grande porta vetrata che dava nel cortile posteriore della loro villetta. Tutta la felicità che aveva provato soltanto mezz’ora prima a scuola di Edward sembrava essere svanita all’improvviso non appena erano tornati a casa.

«Dici?»

«Dico.» ripeté lui. «Insomma, mi sembra piuttosto triste la maggior parte del tempo ultimamente e penso abbia bisogno di un nuovo amico.»

«Pensi che i tuoi papà, tu o Daisy non gli bastino?»

Il viso di Edward si contrasse in una buffa smorfia. «Penso che sia felice di avere intorno noi, ma che abbia bisogno di un amico, non so…» esitò un istante, prima di alzare lo sguardo e incatenarlo al suo. «…come lui?»

«Ed, mi stai proponendo di prendere un altro animale domestico?» chiese Louis, stupefatto. «A me e a tuo padre bastate già tu e Daisy!»

_E il terzo bambino_, pensò Louis ma non lo disse ad alta voce.

«Ma papà!» si lamentò il bimbo, arricciando le labbra sottili in un broncio. «Da quando Leo non c’è più, Olaf è così triste!»

E, forse, Edward non parlava soltanto di Olaf.

«Lo so, tesoro. Leo manca a tutti, ma purtroppo -»

«Lo so, lo so.» lo interruppe l’altro, abbassando lo sguardo. «Era anziano e ora è in un posto migliore, come nonno Robert.»

Louis sospirò malinconico. Gli dispiaceva dover affrontare quell’argomento, gli dispiaceva aver perso nello stesso anno due affetti importanti, gli dispiaceva che Edward avesse conosciuto cosa significasse soffrire così presto perché era nell’indole di ogni genitore proteggere il proprio figlio dal dolore e ritardarlo il più possibile. Eppure, quella volta non ci era riuscito e, nonostante non avesse avuto voce in capitolo, gli sembrava di aver fallito come padre. Leo era andato via e suo figlio si era dovuto abituare anche alla sua mancanza, proprio lui che era così legato a quel gatto bianco che a primo impatto sembrava fin troppo distaccato e poi donava tutto se stesso con un semplice _miao_.

«Ehi, guardami, _mon petit._» Louis sussurrò, dando un buffetto sul mento di suo figlio per invitarlo a guardarlo.

Non importava quanto crescesse, per Louis sarebbe sempre stato il suo _piccoletto_: lo era stato quando lo aveva stretto per la prima volta tra le sue braccia qualche ora dopo la sua nascita e profumava di buono e continuava a esserlo anche in quel momento, nella sua divisa scolastica e con quegli occhioni blu che lo guardavano supplicanti.

«So quanto sia stato difficile quest’anno per te, per Daisy e per Olaf, ma non posso darti una risposta ora perché devo parlarne con tuo padre.» spiegò Louis. «Siamo una famiglia e le decisioni si prendono insieme, no?»

Edward annuì lentamente per poi chiedere «posso corromperlo con gli orsetti gommosi rossi?» e provocare una risata genuina in Louis.

«Non penso, tesoro. Tuo padre è piuttosto incorruttibile.»

Non era del tutto vero, perché Harry non era un genitore così severo: o meglio, lo era - diventando intransigente e rivelando la sua testardaggine - se si trattava dell’incolumità, della salute e dell’educazione dei suoi figli. Per il resto, diventava incredibilmente malleabile e Louis era fiero di lui perché il suo Asperger non definiva il rapporto con i suoi figli o quello con suo marito. Ormai il suo Asperger non lo definiva più. Era lui a contare, lo facevano le sue scelte, i suoi sentimenti e non le paure o le ritrosie perché di giorno in giorno Harry riusciva a spostare i limiti di quella sindrome sempre più in là.

«E se aggiungessi una partita a scarabeo?» tentò ancora.

Louis scoppiò in una risata più fragorosa perché, nonostante Edward fosse un bambino sveglio, era ancora al primo anno di elementari e lo spelling di alcune parole risultava davvero difficile per lui: sarebbe stata un’impresa, quindi, giocare a scarabeo con il suo papà.

«Ci penso io, okay?» rispose Louis, scompigliandogli la frangia color miele e vedendo un sorriso accennato sul viso del suo bambino. «Ti prometto che farò del mio meglio.»

Edward recuperò il sorriso a quella promessa e Louis pensò che non ci fosse nulla di più bello di rendere felice il proprio figlio. E non si soprese a quel pensiero che formulò perché amava i suoi figli, amava la sua famiglia ed era diventato incredibilmente maturo. Era diventato saggio? Più o meno. Era invecchiato? Decisamente. Eppure, con Harry e i suoi figli al suo fianco non avrebbe mai avuto nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Scosse la testa per ridestarsi da quel pensiero, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: dopotutto, gli piaceva l’uomo che era diventato.

A ridestarlo da quei pensieri, però, furono i vari «papà!» che Edward stava pronunciando con gli occhioni sbarrati, mentre indicava il fumo grigio che proveniva dalla padella e Olaf abbaiava verso i fornelli. Louis imprecò per poi mordersi la lingua un istante dopo e scese dal bancone: raggiunse il fornello e lo spense immediatamente per poi guardare sconsolato la padella, conscio che non ci fosse molto da salvare.

«Sono completamente bruciate.» affermò sconfitto.

«Non possiamo mangiare l’arrosto senza le carote.» ribatté Edward: la sua affermazione non aveva molto senso, ma il modo categorico in cui la disse fece sorridere Louis.

«Abbiamo i broccoli, però. Potrei…» Louis guardò suo figlio, soprattutto l’espressione inorridita che aveva sul viso, e non fu in grado di dargli l’ennesima sofferenza quel giorno: si era definito “maturo” un istante prima, ma in quel momento non gli importava di risultare incoerente perché la felicità di Edward contava di più di un solo pasto sano e bilanciato. «Sai cosa ti dico? Vai a cambiarti, prendiamo Olaf e andiamo a fare una passeggiata al parco.»

«Pranzo da _Wendy_?» propose il bimbo, unendo i palmi delle manine quasi per supplicarlo.

La verità era che non ce ne fosse affatto bisogno perché la risposta a quella richiesta sarebbe stata sempre “sì”. _Wendy_ era uno dei pochi posti di Londra che in quindici anni non erano cambiati granché: in quelle quattro mura tutto era rimasto esattamente uguale, tranne l’anziana signora che lo possedeva e che era venuta a mancare molti anni prima. I suoi nipoti, che avevano preso in gestione il locale, non avevano voluto fare molti cambiamenti: gli arredi avevano sempre quel gusto un po’ retrò, il menu aveva sempre quegli ottimi hamburger e il gelato al cioccolato e Louis e Harry si sentivano sempre a casa quando si sedevano al loro tavolino con Edward e Daisy.

«Andata.» ribatté Louis prima di specificare «non dirlo a tuo padre, però» e mordersi il labbro inferiore.

Edward gli fece un occhiolino e sparì al piano superiore con Olaf al suo seguito. Qualche minuto dopo, erano già in strada e le questioni che prima avevano sottratto loro il sorriso sembravano essere state dimenticate.

Le vacanze di Natale avrebbero potuto finalmente cominciare.

*

Dopo aver trascorso tre settimane in Thailandia, al suo ritorno, Louis era decisamente grato per ogni piccolo momento di tranquillità che la vita gli offriva e grazie al quale poteva godersi la sua famiglia.

Avendo saggiato sulla propria pelle la povertà di chi aveva avuto l’unica sfortuna di vivere nella parte “sbagliata” del mondo durante i suoi viaggi con la _Thousand Hearts_, a Louis bastava davvero poco per essere felice: una passeggiata con Olaf nel quartiere, preparare la colazione a Harry e svegliarlo con un bacio o guardare un film con i bambini. Si riteneva fortunato ad amare chi desiderava, a poter garantire un tetto e un’istruzione ai suoi figli e a poter persino programmare i mesi futuri senza preoccuparsi degli imprevisti o delle incognite che si sarebbero presentate perché aveva la sua famiglia su cui contare.

In quel momento, i bambini erano nella loro stanza a giocare e ogni tanto si sentiva qualche risata o schiamazzo provenire dal piano superiore: Louis era certo che, in meno di mezz'ora, uno dei due sarebbe sceso piangendo o accusando l’altro di qualcosa e che lui e Harry avrebbero dovuto portare la pace tra di loro. Nell’attesa, Louis era seduto sul divano e si godeva il tepore della legna che ardeva nel camino, così come faceva Olaf, impegnato a masticare il giocattolo a forma di osso che aveva ricevuto qualche giorno prima. Sul suo grembo c’era la testa riccioluta di Harry che, disteso sul resto del divano, stava scrivendo su un block notes la lista della spesa per la cena della Vigilia.

Ogni tanto Louis faceva scorrere le dita tra i suoi ricci castani e massaggiava la cute devotamente, ogni tanto si piegava per baciare la sua fronte e far svanire quel solco che si creava sempre tra le sopracciglia quando il più giovane era troppo concentrato. Il resto del tempo lo trascorreva a guardarlo e a pensare che Harry fosse suo, suo soltanto, e che fosse bello, l’uomo più bello che avesse mai incontrato, anche con un maglione morbido e bianco e i pantaloni della tuta addosso. Dismessi gli abiti eleganti da analista e uomo d’affari, Harry rimaneva sempre quel ventiduenne di cui Louis si era preso cura e si era innamorato anni prima.

«Qualche giorno fa tuo figlio mi ha avanzato una strana proposta.» esordì, spezzando il silenzio, e Harry mise da parte il block notes accigliandosi.

«Perché quando fa strane proposte Edward diventa soltanto figlio _mio_?» In risposta Louis sistemò gli occhiali che aveva sul naso e fece spallucce sopprimendo un sorriso furbo, mentre Harry sbuffava. «Comunque, che ti ha chiesto?»

«Pensa che Olaf» nel frattempo il cane abbaiò sentendo il suo nome «si senta solo, che sia un po’ depresso e che abbia bisogno di un nuovo amico. Mi ha chiesto di pensare all'eventualità di prendere un nuovo cucciolo.»

Harry sembrò rifletterci su perché il solco tra le sue sopracciglia divenne sempre più profondo, le sue labbra carnose si strinsero in una linea sottile e rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di affermare «potrebbe essere un bel regalo di Natale per l’intera famiglia».

«Cosa?» chiese Louis preoccupato. «Harry, abbiamo già in programma un altro bambino. Non possiamo prenderci cura anche di un altro gatto o cane.»

Prendersi cura di un neonato non era una passeggiata, Louis lo ricordava bene. Ricordava le notti in bianco, i pianti dei suoi figli e anche quelli di Harry quando la sua autostima veniva meno e non si riteneva all’altezza del suo ruolo, i biberon troppo caldi e le pappette finite sul pavimento o sulla sua camicia bianca. Ricordava anche i primi sorrisi, i primi passi, le prime parole e i loro cuori colmi di amore per quegli esserini che avevano stretto tra le braccia, che avevano cullato e cresciuto. Avere un altro animale domestico non avrebbe fatto altro che complicare una situazione che già si mostrava decisamente caotica.

Harry alzò il capo dal suo grembo e si mise a sedere sul divano a gambe incrociate. «Mi manca Leo, Lou.» confessò un istante dopo.

Louis sentì il petto stringersi in una morsa dolorosa perché raramente Harry aveva parlato di Leo da quando lui era venuto a mancare.

«Lo so, tesoro, manca anche a me.»

«Nessuno potrebbe mai sostituirlo, lo so.» disse, inspirando bruscamente. «Quel gatto mi ha insegnato a prendermi cura di qualcuno che non fossi io, Lou. Mi ha insegnato a dimostrare il mio affetto e a essere più paziente. Quel gatto è stata una delle cose più belle che quella lista mi ha donato, oltre te. Lo so che nessuno sarà mai come Leo.» spiegò, la sua voce non aveva mai smesso di tremare. «Ma so anche che sarebbe bello avere un altro gattino che gironzola per casa, che rovina le tue scarpe o che gioca con Olaf e i bambini.»

E Harry cominciò a fissarlo con _quello _sguardo. Gli occhi diventavano due gemme, il verde era più limpido e trasparente che mai, le ciglia lunghe e castane li incorniciavano dolcemente e creavano un gioco di luci e ombre sugli zigomi che lo ipnotizzavano. E Louis solitamente non sapeva resistere a quello sguardo. Eppure, in quel momento, non riuscì a dare una risposta affermativa perché adottare un gattino in quell’economia gli sembrava un rischio e, forse, un passo falso. Harry, d’altro canto, era testardo e in un modo o nell’altro riusciva sempre a ottenere ciò che voleva: si arrampicò su di lui e si mise a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, prima di tempestargli il viso di baci.

«Ti prego, Lou.» affermò tra un bacio e un altro, mentre Louis ridacchiava e cercava di allontanarlo per non essere corrotto troppo facilmente. «Io, i bambini e Olaf desideriamo con tutto il cuore un altro gattino.» continuò, mentre lo Shiba incuriosito dalle loro risate si avvicinava e saltava sul divano per dimostrare il suo affetto a Louis leccandogli le mani. «Sarebbe un regalo perfetto per Natale, io l’ho apprezzato molto per il mio compleanno anni fa.»

«Sono bravissimo a fare i regali, lo so.» Lo interruppe Louis, cercando di respirare ora che Olaf e Harry si erano allontanati un po’ da lui.

Gli occhi di Harry brillarono a quelle parole, come se ciò che aveva appena detto Louis fosse la chiave della sua vittoria.

«Ecco, io non lo sono affatto. Sono pessimo nel farli e, infatti, era Will ad occuparsene anche per conto mio tanti anni fa. E ricordi quando mi hai incaricato di fare i regali per i bambini perché eri in viaggio e poi quando sei tornato hai gironzolato per negozi il ventiquattro dicembre per cambiarli quasi tutti?»

«Non è che tu sia pessimo, è che sei originale.» ribatté Louis, perché sapeva quanto Harry si dispiacesse ogni qualvolta nominava quell’episodio. «Forse, un po’ troppo originale.»

«Pensaci, Lou.» lo esortò Harry, mentre Olaf alternava lo sguardo dal viso dell’uno all’altro come se anche lui stesse aspettando una risposta. «Ti prego.»

Louis sospirò, rabbrividendo quando sentì le labbra di Harry lasciare morbidi baci sulla pelle calda del suo collo e sotto il suo orecchio.

«_Lou, je t'en prie._»

Non c’era bisogno di pregarlo, però, perché forse Louis si era già convinto quando Harry gli aveva parlato di Leo o quando Olaf era saltato sul divano e aveva abbaiato felice come non lo era da mesi.

O forse, era stato il francese di Harry a convincerlo.

Dopotutto, quella pronuncia insieme a due labbra rosse come fragole, occhi verdi come smeraldi e fossette in bella vista era sempre stata il suo punto debole.

*

A Harry piaceva quando le sue labbra erano intorno al membro bisognoso di Louis e quest’ultimo tirava i suoi riccioli.

Sentire i suoi capelli castani chiusi nel pugno di Louis o la sua mano guidarlo con autorevolezza negli affondi lo eccitava e, anche se ammetterlo lo faceva arrossire più del dovuto, adorava quando fare l’amore con lui diventava più rude del solito. Non pericoloso o senza amore, però, perché con Louis neanche una sveltina nel suo ufficio poteva essere considerata del semplice sesso. In quel momento, col profumo di Louis addosso, la lingua di Harry scorreva piatta sul suo membro e si soffermava sulla punta che le labbra succhiavano devotamente. Le labbra di Louis, invece, rilasciavano soffici gemiti e graffiati «più veloce, Harry» quando gli sembrava di essere sull’orlo del precipizio e il più giovane rallentava all’improvviso, volendo che quel momento durasse il più a lungo possibile.

Rallentò anche quella volta e quasi gli dispiacque. Baciò il suo ventre morbido e poi salì più in alto, lì dove c’era la scritta _‘It is what it is’ _e spuntavano i suoi capezzoli sensibili. Non esitò neanche un istante a leccarli uno ad uno per poi mordere la pelle leggermente abbronzata che vi era intorno: in quel momento, percepì gli addominali di Louis contrarsi e la sua erezione eccitata e bagnata spingere contro la propria, ancora racchiusa nel pigiama. Le sue labbra si portarono sul collo e ne baciarono il pomo d’Adamo, concedendosi del tempo per succhiarlo e leccarlo con la lingua, mentre le mani di Louis si stringevano maggiormente intorno ai suoi ricci.

«Harry.» mormorò Louis, inspirando bruscamente.

Harry sapeva che Louis fosse al limite già da tempo: il suo corpo tremava, il suo membro era più duro che mai e il nero delle sue pupille aveva inglobato ogni parte di quel cielo azzurro e terso che era abituato a vedere.

Per questo, lasciandogli un ultimo bacio sporco e confuso sulle labbra, scivolò sempre più in basso e seguì l’avvallamento dei suoi fianchi con la bocca, solleticando la pelle con le labbra e inspirando il suo odore di uomo, lo stesso che sentiva sulla sua stessa pelle dopo aver fatto l’amore e che lo faceva tanto impazzire. Arrivato a vezzeggiare nuovamente il suo membro, cominciò a leccare la base lentamente per poi scorrere la lingua sull’intera asta e inglobare nella sua bocca calda la punta: quando iniziò a succhiarla incavando le guance, percepì il respiro di Louis farsi più pesante e la presa sui suoi capelli più forte. 

«Dio, ti amo.» balbettò lui, quando Harry incontrò il suo sguardo.

Quest’ultimo vide Louis lottare per tenere gli occhi ben aperti, nonostante il piacere stesse invadendo ogni fibra del suo corpo, prima di portarsi di nuovo in basso e arricciare le labbra contro il suo membro, lasciandovi un bacio a labbra aperte. Soltanto quando Louis mugolò disperato ancora una volta, Harry lo inglobò totalmente fino a quando la punta non gli colpì la gola. Percepì la mandibola sforzarsi e delle piccole lacrime formarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi, ma ne valeva la pena soltanto per ascoltare i gemiti sottili e dolci dell’altro. Quando questi ultimi si fecero più forti, utilizzò i palmi delle mani per bloccare il bacino dell’altro al materasso e velocizzò gli affondi per portarlo all’orgasmo qualche istante dopo.

Percepì sulla lingua il suo sapore dolce e non poté fare a meno di succhiare ancora la punta del suo membro per eliminare ogni traccia di quel nettare, mentre il palmo della sua mano accompagnava l’orgasmo dell’altro, che ora respirava a fatica e lasciava tenere carezze sul suo volto. Si accasciò esausto sul suo ventre, prima di nascondere il viso contro il suo fianco e mordicchiare l’osso sporgente del bacino. Nonostante Louis non lo avesse neanche sfiorato, Harry aveva raggiunto il suo culmine nei boxer e non si vergognava affatto di sembrare un ragazzino alla sua prima esperienza: Louis lo faceva sentire in quel modo in ogni caso, giovane e perdutamente innamorato.

«Ancora buon compleanno, Lou.» sussurrò Harry, risalendo lungo il suo corpo e imprimendo le labbra sulle sue, condividendo il suo stesso sapore. «Ti amo.»

«Grazie _mon petit_ e ti amo anche io.» rispose Louis, ancora stordito da quel risveglio. «Vorrei che ogni giorno iniziasse così.» aggiunse poi, con un po’ di malizia a colorargli il sorriso.

«La maggior parte dei tuoi giorni inizia in questo modo, quindi smettila.» ridacchiò Harry, sollevandosi dal suo corpo e mettendosi seduto sul letto.

Anche Louis rise a quella sua affermazione perché, dopotutto, non era nient’altro che la verità. Con il cuore colmo d’amore, gli occhi di Louis non abbandonarono mai il suo viso perché guardarlo dopo un orgasmo gli era sempre piaciuto: Harry era un uomo bellissimo, ma con il piacere a colorargli le gote e a illuminare il verde dei suoi occhi lo era un po’ di più. Di anno in anno tutto diventava più intenso, più travolgente, più passionale. Era Harry il suo tutto e Louis era il tutto di Harry.

«Sei proprio bello.» disse Louis, sistemandosi su un fianco e trattenendo l’altro per una mano per non separarsi di già. «E credo anche che tu sia ancora troppo vestito.»

«Io, invece, credo che terrò i miei vestiti addosso ancora per un po’, Lou.» ribatté lui, facendo accigliare l’altro. «Ho una Vigilia e un compleanno importante da organizzare oggi, lo sai?»

Si divincolò dalla sua presa con un sorriso e ridacchiò ancora quando l’altro lo supplicò di lasciar perdere il compleanno e di tornare a letto. Quando Louis cercò di intrufolarsi nel bagno per fare la doccia insieme, Harry chiuse la porta a chiave alle sue spalle con un sorriso che non voleva proprio saperne di scomparire. Era importante ritagliarsi dei momenti soltanto per loro, momenti in cui si perdevano a venerare l’uno la pelle dell’altro, ma Harry era stato costretto a rifiutare le sue avances perché aveva in serbo per Louis una sorpresa che quest’ultimo avrebbe ricevuto soltanto più tardi. Uscito dal bagno e vestito di tutto punto dopo aver cercato di sistemare quei ricci ribelli che ancora gli incorniciavano il viso, si sedette alla scrivania per incartare gli ultimi regali ignorando un Louis che ancora si rigirava nudo tra lenzuola e coperte chiamandolo a sé come una sirena. A Harry, però, risultava facile isolarsi nel suo mondo quando era impegnato a fare qualcosa che lo interessava e cercò di farlo anche quella volta perdendosi tra carta regalo, nastrini colorati e bigliettini festosi. Per lo meno, ci riuscì fino a quando Louis non scivolò fuori dal letto in tutto il suo nudo splendore e si avvicinò a lui per un istante prima di virare verso il bagno: per tutto il tempo, però, non aveva mai smesso di muovere sinuosamente i fianchi o guardarlo con desiderio.

Harry pensò di essere riuscito a resistere al richiamo di quella sirena fino a quando Louis non pestò un piede a terra ed esclamò frustrato «oh, andiamo, tutto questo non ti fa neanche un po’ di effetto?» mentre indicava il suo corpo nudo e alzava le sopracciglia sbalordito.

«Lou, vai a farti la doccia per favore.» ridacchiò Harry, concentrando ancora lo sguardo sul suo pacchetto regalo.

E pensò di averlo quasi convinto perché lo sentì sbuffare e muovere alcuni passi sul parquet, ma dopo qualche istante le sue mani delicate gli accarezzarono le spalle e finirono sul suo petto, una voce vellutata gli arrivò alle orecchie e un fiato caldo sul collo lo fece rabbrividire.

«E quindi avermi così vicino, nudo e pronto per te, non ti fa proprio nessun effetto?»

Harry inspirò bruscamente. Come faceva a spiegargli che faceva tremare le pareti del suo cuore, la sua anima e tutto il suo mondo standogli semplicemente a fianco? Non poteva farlo a parole, ma sperava che gli sguardi che condividevano da anni bastassero.

Harry pose una mano su quella di Louis, ferma sul suo petto, e ribatté «non è niente che io non abbia già visto in quindici anni che stiamo insieme» cercando di rimanere serio. «E, per quanto tu sia una visione meravigliosa nudo o vestito o per quanto tu sia una nuova scoperta ogni qualvolta facciamo l’amore, non mi corromperai. Ho da fare qui.» aggiunse, muovendo davanti al suo naso all'insù il pacchetto regalo. «Ora va’!»

Louis sbuffò, allontanandosi da lui e sussurrando «quanto sei noioso!» come ai primi tempi della loro conoscenza, quando Harry era soltanto il coinquilino barboso di Niall. «Vorrà dire che mi occuperò io stesso di questa erezione che ho tra le gambe.» continuò, prima di aprire la porta del bagno. «Nella doccia!» aggiunse, sperando di provocare un po’ di rimorso nell’altro. «Tutto da solo!»

«Sei assurdo, Lou.» gli disse Harry di rimando, mentre cercava di incontrare i suoi occhi e non la mano che si muoveva lussuriosa sul suo membro e che era seminascosta dalla porta.

«In senso positivo o negativo?» chiese Louis, prima di fargli la linguaccia e chiudersi alle spalle la porta, non aspettando una risposta.

Entrambi sapevano che Harry a quella domanda avrebbe risposto sempre «decisamente positivo». 

Quando Louis uscì dal bagno con un’espressione soddisfatta sul volto e i capelli ancora umidi, si vestì e si sistemò sul letto rispondendo ai messaggi di auguri che gli erano arrivati dalla mezzanotte in poi e ridacchiando di tanto in tanto, mentre Harry sedeva ancora alla scrivania ad occuparsi dei suoi pacchetti. Quella pace fu interrotta all’improvviso, quando la porta della loro camera si aprì e rivelò i bambini che, ancora nei loro pigiamini, corsero da Louis per augurargli buon compleanno. Louis accettò di buon grado quell’assalto e accolse in un abbraccio entrambi per poi sorridere maggiormente quando in quell’intreccio di braccia e gambe finì anche Olaf, emozionato da tutta quella confusione e dalle loro risate.

«Papà, il regalo!» esclamò Daisy, battendo le mani.

Harry annuì sorridendole prima di alzarsi e aprire un’anta dell’armadio, dal quale afferrò una grande busta rossa e decorata con un fiocco dorato.

«Un regalo?» chiese Louis meravigliato, strabuzzando gli occhi e facendo ridere i bambini. «Tutto per me?»

Harry si sistemò sul letto e lo guardò interagire con i bambini con una particolare ammirazione negli occhi: Louis era un padre presente nonostante i suoi viaggi, Louis era un padre perfetto nonostante i suoi errori, Louis era il padre che aveva sempre desiderato per i suoi figli, anche quando avere dei figli gli sembrava un sogno impossibile da realizzare.

Louis fece per aprire il pacco, ma Edward esclamò «prima il biglietto!» per poi fare la linguaccia a Daisy che alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

«Okay, prima il biglietto.» ripeté Louis, mentre apriva la bustina bianca che il bambino gli aveva consegnato e sorrideva irrimediabilmente innamorato della sua famiglia.

Harry ridacchiò perché sapeva cosa contenesse il biglietto dal momento che lo aveva firmato qualche giorno prima: Edward aveva realizzato un disegno - qualcuno l’avrebbe definito anche picassiano - di tutti loro riuniti intorno a quello che doveva essere un Louis che spegneva le candeline della sua torta. Aveva impiegato molta immaginazione per comprenderlo al momento e Daisy aveva sorriso quando lui aveva esclamato «bellissimo!» perché di bellissimo in quel disegno non c’era proprio nulla: tuttavia, Harry non avrebbe mai spento l’entusiasmo del suo bambino. Quando Edward gli aveva chiesto se secondo lui sarebbe piaciuto al suo papà, non aveva avuto dubbi a riguardo, mentre Daisy aveva sussurrato sotto i baffi un «è il pensiero quello che conta, no?» guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia.

«È bellissimo.» affermò Louis, con gli occhi lucidi dalla commozione, mentre stringeva al petto i bimbi e allungava un braccio per includere in quella stretta anche Harry, al quale lasciò un delicato bacio sulle labbra. «Ora apro il regalo?»

Entrambi i bambini annuirono e Louis si affrettò a scartare il suo regalo, gettando l’incarto in un angolo della stanza e dando a Olaf un nuovo passatempo dal momento che lo ridusse in tanti pezzettini.

«Non avreste dovuto…» affermò Louis lusingato, mentre scartava il pacco. «…regalarmi un maglione!» esclamò poi, quando strinse tra le mani quell’indumento. «Un maglione blu e con un pupazzo di neve in rilievo…davvero, Harry?» ridacchiò, lanciando un’occhiata divertita all’altro che alzò le mani in segno di resa.

I bambini avevano scelto quel maglione e lui aveva soltanto dovuto pagarlo alla cassa. Non era così male, dopotutto, se considerava che quella lana blu metteva in risalto gli occhi di Louis. Edward e Daisy raccontarono all’altro di averne comprati altri tre per il resto della famiglia, ognuno con un soggetto diverso e da indossare quel giorno perché pensavano sarebbe stata un’idea simpatica. Louis rispose loro di amarlo e volerlo indossare per tutti i giorni della sua vita, nonostante non fosse propriamente la verità: dopotutto, Louis amava i suoi bambini anche se i loro gusti estetici lasciavano a desiderare.

Quando il telefono di Louis cominciò a squillare, Harry propose ai bimbi di scendere al piano terra per fare colazione e Edward annuì implorandolo di prenderlo in braccio, mentre Daisy si accoccolò più remissiva tra le braccia di Louis affermando che sarebbe scesa più tardi con il suo papà. Harry non indagò oltre perché sapeva che il comportamento di Daisy da qualche giorno fosse piuttosto strano ed era stato proprio Louis a farglielo notare: non gli era andato giù il fatto che non fosse stato il primo a notarlo a causa della sua scarsa perspicacia in quel campo, ma d’altro canto era un grande ascoltatore e sperava che Daisy prima o poi si sarebbe aperta con lui.

Per il momento, non poteva far altro che aspettare e occuparsi dell’altra peste, quella che si agitava tra le sue braccia mentre scendevano le scale.

Giunti in cucina, Harry diede a Edward il compito di apparecchiare la tavola per la colazione e mise a scaldare nel forno i pain au chocolat che aveva preparato la sera precedente inebriando del loro buon profumo l’intera casa. Mise a bollire l’acqua per il loro tè e a scaldare il latte per i bambini per poi far sfrigolare il bacon nella padella insieme alle uova con la mente già rivolta al menù che avrebbe dovuto preparare per la grande cena di quella sera. Proprio mentre impiattava il tutto nei vassoi da portata, Edward lo distrasse con una domanda del tutto casuale.

«Papà, ma perché qui non mangiamo mai gli scones?»

«Perché noi preferiamo i pain au chocolat.»

«Sì, ma perché?» chiese ancora, giocherellando con una manica del suo pigiamino verde. «Anche gli scones sono buoni.»

«Sono buoni, ma noi preferiamo i pain au chocolat perché era una tradizione di nonna Margot prepararli per le occasioni speciali.» affermò Harry, mentre lo sguardo azzurro del bimbo si annuvolava e le sue labbra si arricciavano in un broncio. «Cos’è quella faccia, Ed? Se vuoi mangiare gli scones, posso prepararli durante le vacanze.»

«Non voglio mangiare gli scones, i pain au chocolat sono superiori.»

«E allora cosa c’è?» chiese, versando del latte nella tazza del bambino. «È la Vigilia di Natale ed è il compleanno di papà…non puoi avere quel muso lungo.»

«Io non l’ho mai conosciuta nonna Margot.»

E non fu tanto ciò che disse, ma il tono dispiaciuto con cui il piccolo pronunciò quella affermazione a destabilizzare Harry. Non seppe neanche come riuscì a non versare il latte fuori dalla tazza o a non combinare qualche disastro dei suoi in quel momento. Si sedette al suo fianco e prese un profondo respiro perché non si sarebbe mai aspettato di affrontare quell’argomento in quel momento.

«Sì, invece che l’hai conosciuta.»

«No, invece.»

«Sì, invece.» ripeté Harry paziente. «Però, quando l’hai conosciuta eri davvero molto piccolo ed è normale se ora non ricordi alla perfezione come fosse fatta o che suono avesse la sua voce.»

«So come è fatta perché l’ho vista nelle foto e poi è tanto simile a papà.» precisò Edward. «Ma non ricordo di averci mai giocato, non come con nonno Robert.» si spiegò, giocherellando con la tazza colma di latte. «A papà non posso chiedere nulla perché diventa triste e non voglio che lo sia per colpa mia.»

«Vuoi che ti dica come era, Ed?» azzardò Harry, mentre il bambino alzava lo sguardo su di lui e annuiva in fretta. «Era semplicemente la persona migliore del mondo.»

«Migliore di te e di papà?»

«Di gran lunga.» confermò lui, prima di sorridere al ricordo di Margot. «Lei era una forza della natura, non si arrendeva mai ed era una vera ribelle, un po’ come te e papà.» ridacchiò, lasciandogli un buffetto sulla guancia. «Sai, se lei non ci fosse stata probabilmente io e tuo padre non ci saremmo neanche messi insieme.»

«Davvero?» chiese il bambino incuriosito.

«Già, è stata nonna Margot a dire a papà di andare oltre le difficoltà della mia sindrome.»

«Quella di cui mi hai parlato qualche mese fa?» Harry annuì, orgoglioso del suo piccolo ometto. «E cos’altro ha fatto nonna Margot?»

Harry sorrise, perché nonna Margot aveva fatto tante cose nella sua lunga vita: cose che conosceva per sentito dire dai racconti di Louis, cose che aveva vissuto in prima persona, cose che la stessa donna gli aveva raccontato nei loro pomeriggi passati in cucina tra pentole e padelle. Margot aveva fatto tanto, ma quel tanto non era paragonabile a tutto l’amore che aveva donato a chi faceva parte della sua vita.

«Ci ha donato tantissimo amore, Ed.» si limitò a dire Harry, scuotendo la testa. «Anche a te. Prima di andare via, non faceva altro che chiedere di tenerti in braccio, cantarti ninna nanne in francese e dire che le assomigliavi molto.»

«Davvero? Le assomiglio?»

«Sì, quando andremo a Saint Paul la prossima estate, io e papà ti faremo vedere tutte le foto di Margot da bambina così potrai constatarlo tu stesso.»

«Forte!»

Harry notò quanto quella conversazione avesse rincuorato Edward: forse, avendo vissuto poco con lei, si era sentito messo da parte al contrario di Daisy che ricordava nonna Margot, la sua voce, i suoi lunghi capelli grigi e i suoi occhi cerulei, i suoi abbracci, i loro giochi e le sue lezioni di francese prima che Harry la sostituisse. Edward non poteva ricordare molto, ma avrebbe potuto farlo attraverso i racconti dei suoi genitori e le foto e i video che loro possedevano e custodivano gelosamente.

«Papà.» lo chiamò ancora, mentre Harry lo aiutava a spezzettare il pain au chocolat che aveva preso. «Come era nonno Ed, invece?»

Strabuzzò gli occhi perché non si aspettava quella domanda, né dopo aver affrontato con lui la questione “Margot”, né dopo gli incubi che avevano movimentato le sue notti nelle settimane precedenti, anche se quell’ultimo particolare Edward non poteva conoscerlo.

«Come mai tutte queste domande stamattina?»

«Sono un bambino e i bambini fanno tante domande.» ribatté lui, alzando un sopracciglio. «Volevo chiederlo a papà, ma lui non può rispondermi perché non lo ha mai conosciuto.»

«Hai ragione.» confermò lui, inspirando bruscamente. «Nonno Edward è stato un papà fantastico per me e zio Will.» Harry doveva ringraziare anni e anni di terapia - Lisa, soprattutto - se ora riusciva a parlarne liberamente: aveva realizzato che parlarne, raccontare qualche pillola della sua infanzia, ricordare e non più dimenticare alleggerissero quel peso che sentiva nel petto pensando a lui. «Era premuroso e a me piaceva tanto quando tornava dal lavoro e mi abbracciava stretto stretto perché riusciva a farmi sentire sempre al sicuro.»

«Ti abbracciava come tu e papà abbracciate me e Daisy?»

«Spero di sì, _mon petit._» ridacchiò Harry. «Ti senti al sicuro quando ti abbracciamo?»

Il bambino annuì in fretta e non lasciò a Harry il tempo di commuoversi perché disse «sembrava forte nonno Ed».

«Lo era. Sapeva anche pilotare gli aerei, lo sai?»

«Come te?»

«Meglio di me!» ribatté, perché suo padre lo faceva per lavoro. «Sai che mi ha anche costruito una casa sull’albero in giardino una volta?»

«Davvero? E com’era? C’è ancora?»

«Non c’è più purtroppo.» E dirlo ad alta voce faceva ancora male. «La nonna l’ha fatta buttare giù perché era incompleta e io era diventato troppo grande per giocarci.»

Non era diventato troppo grande per giocarci in realtà, ma qualcosa in lui era cambiato da quel momento in poi: nonostante si sentisse ancora un bambino esteriormente, qualcosa dentro di lui – forse, il dolore smisurato che provava – lo aveva portato a maturare in fretta.

«Noi abbiamo un giardino qui.» affermò Edward, facendo cenno al cortile che si intravedeva dalle grandi porte vetrate. «Potremmo costruirla, papà?»

Se Harry fosse stato la stessa persona di quindici anni prima, avrebbe dato una risposta negativa al bambino. Tuttavia, Harry non era più quella persona: aveva imparato ad affrontare i suoi demoni e, nonostante a volte ritornassero a ghermirlo, lui non si donava mai del tutto a loro. Nessuna paura lo avrebbe mai afferrato perché con l’aiuto di Louis aveva imparato ad allontanarle. 

«Potremmo farlo, ma in primavera, okay?» disse, conscio che per suo figlio - così come aveva fatto suo padre anni prima – avrebbe fatto di tutto, anche costruire una casa sull’albero. «Ora fa troppo freddo.»

Quello che accadde un istante dopo Harry non se lo aspettava affatto. Edward lasciò perdere la sua tazza di latte e si sporse verso di lui, allacciando le sue braccia esili intorno al suo busto e strofinando la sua guancia contro il maglione che indossava. E a Harry non rimase che abbracciarlo di rimando, sperando che quell’abbraccio fosse come quelli che il suo papà era solito donargli. Lasciò dei baci sui capelli color miele del bambino e più volte fu sul punto di liberare le lacrime di commozione che gli offuscavano la vista, ma più volte si disse di aver pianto abbastanza nelle settimane precedenti. Inoltre, il baccano che fecero Louis, Daisy e Olaf entrando in cucina lo ridestò all’improvviso e lui si limitò a sorridere loro. Louis lo guardò confuso, chiedendogli silenziosamente quale fosse il problema con Edward, ma Harry scosse la testa sorridendogli e chiedendogli di prendere il succo d’arancia nel frigorifero.

Edward non si mosse dalle sue gambe per l’intera colazione, ma per Harry non fu un problema. Mangiò le sue uova e il suo bacon e divise a metà un pain au chocolat con il bimbo, pulendogli spesso le manine e le labbra sporche di cioccolato per evitare che si sporcasse il pigiama più del dovuto. Daisy si mostrò più loquace e le nuvole che prima adombravano i suoi occhioni verdi sembrarono essere scomparse per il momento. Olaf rimase fermo accanto a Louis, consapevole che avrebbe potuto rubare un pezzetto di bacon dal suo piatto puntando tutto sulla disattenzione dei presenti. E quel momento arrivò presto, quando Daisy raccontò che Louis aveva provato a corromperla per conoscere il suo regalo di compleanno da parte di Harry.

Louis esclamò offeso «Daisy!» e Olaf prese la sua fetta di bacon per portarla nella sua cuccia e sgranocchiarla con gusto.

«Vostro padre ha un serio problema con le sorprese.» 

«Lo sappiamo.» disse Daisy, nascondendo la sua risata dietro la manina. «Sei peggio di Edward, papà.»

«Ehi!» si lamentarono all’unisono padre e figlio.

«Non è colpa mia se sono stato sempre curioso, fin da bambino.» chiarì Louis, nascondendo il viso nella sua tazza di tè.

«Al nostro primo appuntamento, ha cercato di scoprire in tutti i modi cosa avevo organizzato per lui.»

«E lo hai scoperto?»

«No, perché vostro padre è un piccolo str-»

«Lou!»

«No, non l’ho scoperto, Ed.»

«E cosa avevi organizzato?»

«Una cena romantica.» affermò orgoglioso Harry, mentre faceva un occhiolino a Daisy. «Abbiamo cenato, giocato a scarabeo e guardato un documentario insieme.»

Quella era stata una serata speciale. Harry per la prima volta in vita sua si era sentito un adulto, era stato capace di organizzare un appuntamento per qualcuno a cui teneva e finalmente era stato lui a guidare il gioco. Aveva raccontato così tanto della sua vita e della sua famiglia quella sera: delle domeniche trascorse a cucinare con suo padre, delle sue aspirazioni, dei tatuaggi che macchiavano la sua pelle. E non l’avrebbe mai fatto se dall’altra parte non ci fosse stato Louis.

«Non volevi farmi andare via e, per questo, mi hai invitato anche a dormire da te.»

«Pioveva tantissimo, Lou!»

«Ah sì? Non lo hai fatto soltanto perché mi volevi nel tuo letto?» chiese, abbassando un po’ la voce e facendo arrossire l’altro.

«Lou!» esclamò il riccio. «Ci sono i bambini, siamo in fascia protetta!»

Louis ridacchiò e gli lanciò un bacio volante, mentre si alzava dal tavolo e metteva le tazze nel lavandino. Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa e a guardare la tovaglia in tartan per recuperare un po’ della sua dignità.

«E alla fine ti è piaciuta la serata, papà?» chiese Edward.

«Beh, giudicate voi.» affermò soddisfatto Louis. «Alla fine, l’ho sposato.»

Poi, si chinò sul viso di Harry e lo baciò: fu un bacio casto perché c’erano i bambini, ma non privo di amore e affetto. In quel momento, però, Harry dimenticò tutto il resto perché, non appena Louis allontanò le labbra dalle sue, passò una mano sulla sua nuca e lo tirò a sé, unendo le loro labbra in un altro bacio e poi in un altro ancora.

«_Je t’aime, mon petit Soleil_.»

«_Moi aussi, ma Lune_.»

Dissero a fior di labbra, prima di allontanarsi e guardare i bambini imbarazzati. Daisy li fissava sognante: dopotutto, aveva sempre avuto un animo romantico. Edward, che aveva assistito a quello scambio a pochi centimetri di distanza dal momento che si trovava ancora sulle gambe di Harry, li fissava disgustati. Era normale, però: dopotutto, era Edward.

Proprio lui, dopo aver liberato un lamento, sbuffò «prendetevi una stanza, piuttosto!».

E da quel momento in poi tutto divenne più confuso: Louis prese il bimbo e se lo mise sulle spalle ignorando le sue lamentele e le sue risate, Daisy li raggiunse e cominciò a fare il solletico a suo fratello soltanto per sentirlo ridere a crepapelle e Olaf trotterellò intorno a loro abbaiando e scodinzolando.

Harry?

Lui si limitò a guardarli e a chiedersi cosa avesse fatto di tanto buono per meritarsi tutti loro nella sua vita.

*

Col passare degli anni i Tomlinson - Styles avevano dato vita a delle tradizioni familiari tutte loro.

Alla festa del papà Harry portava i bambini e Louis a Manchester: dopo aver salutato suo padre al cimitero, si recavano al centro di addestramento per piloti civili e salivano su un elicottero in attesa che il riccio li portasse a zonzo per i cieli della campagna mancuniana. Così, Harry riviveva uno dei giorni più belli della sua vita onorando suo padre e sperava che fosse così anche per i suoi bambini, i quali si mostravano eccitati di osservare il mondo da quell’altezza.

Una volta l’anno, invece, Louis convinceva Edward e Daisy a privarsi dei giochi che non utilizzavano più per portarli alla serata di beneficienza della _Thousand Hearts Foundation_, che poi li avrebbe impiegati in molti dei suoi progetti o regalati a bambini per i quali anche giocare era un lusso.

La mattina della Vigilia, solitamente, prima che arrivassero amici e parenti a colonizzare la loro villetta, andavano a pattinare al Winter Wonderland.

Nonostante avesse imparato a muoversi discretamente sui pattini, Harry rimaneva la maggior parte delle volte a bordo pista perché il ghiaccio continuava a non piacergli granché. Louis, che sul ghiaccio sembrava esserci nato, incoraggiava i bambini a muovere i loro primi passi sulla pista e baciava le loro ginocchia quando cadevano improvvisamente rassicurandoli. In quel momento Louis aveva appena aiutato Edward a rialzarsi da una buffa caduta, quando si scontrò con un uomo che stava pattinando dietro di lui. L’uno allacciò le braccia intorno al torace dell’altro per non cadere e, quando Louis alzò lo sguardo sul viso dello sconosciuto per scusarsi dell’inconveniente, pensò che - per assurdo - Londra fosse decisamente molto piccola.

«L-louis?» balbettò l’uomo imbarazzato. 

Louis lo osservò con le labbra socchiuse e un’espressione di puro stupore sul viso. Occhi color caramello, folti capelli neri scompigliati e la barba scura poco curata. Una tuta avvolgeva il suo corpo che rimaneva comunque statuario, anche dopo tutti quegli anni, e una sciarpa colorata gli avvolgeva il collo. L’uomo che aveva di fronte a sé non era più quello di un tempo, non era l’uomo che aveva conosciuto.

«Ian?» chiese incredulo. «Sei davvero tu?»

Ian annuì ed entrambi scoppiarono in una risata imbarazzata quando si accorsero di essere ancora abbracciati: perciò, si allontanarono lentamente per evitare di cadere e pronunciarono simultaneamente un «come stai?» al quale seguì un’altra risata e altro imbarazzo. Louis non vedeva Ian da quella sera di dicembre di molti anni prima, ma fu contento di realizzare che non fosse più l’uomo cinico e calcolatore che aveva conosciuto. Sembrava addirittura felice e spensierato mentre parlava del suo lavoro: non aver avuto il posto come associato allo studio Johnson gli aveva aperto altre strade che lo avevano portato a lavorare come avvocato per una multinazionale operante a Glasgow. In quel momento, gli spiegò, si trovava a Londra soltanto per le festività natalizie, che avrebbe trascorso a casa dei suoi genitori.

«Oh, e sei qui da solo?»

«No, sono qui con il mio compagno.» ribatté Ian, indicando un uomo dall’aspetto gradevole che parlava con una donna qualche metro più in là. «È lì con sua sorella, ma stavamo per andare via.» aggiunse, per poi riportare lo sguardo su di lui. «E tu?»

«Sono qui con mio marito e i miei figli.» affermò, orgoglioso di poter pronunciare quelle parole. «Sono lì.»

Impiegò un istante a ritrovarli nella pista e a indicare Harry che si stava sporgendo oltre il parapetto con il busto per aggiustare la sciarpa di Daisy e nel frattempo stava ridendo con Edward per qualcosa.

«Oh, è davvero lui?»

«È lui, è Harry.» confermò Louis, godendosi l’espressione sorpresa dell’altro.

Ian non era il primo a sorprendersi: succedeva spesso quando Louis presentava Harry come suo marito o padre dei suoi figli a qualche amico o conoscente di vecchia data. A causa dell’Asperger di Harry, poche persone avevano creduto in lui o in loro in passato e Louis amava osservare le espressioni di coloro che poi si ricredevano all’istante notando quanta dedizione e quanto impegno il riccio impiegasse nell’amare la sua famiglia.

«Beh, dall’ultima volta in cui l’ho visto ha fatto notevoli passi avanti.» rispose Ian, ridestandosi dal guardarlo. «Va tutto bene tra di voi?»

Louis annuì sorridente. «Lui e i bambini sono la cosa più bella della mia vita. Ci sono degli alti e dei bassi, come in tutte le famiglie, ma non cambierei mai nulla di lui o di loro.»

«Sei felice ora, Lou?»

Ancora una volta Ian gli porse quella domanda. Quindici anni prima, Louis non aveva dato una risposta precisa: pensava di essere finalmente sereno e che la felicità fosse sopravvalutata perché non durava per sempre, ma soltanto per un momento. Eppure, in quel momento, Louis dovette ricredersi su tutta la linea: era vero che la felicità durasse soltanto per un momento, ma per lui quei momenti erano così numerosi da poter durare per sempre. Felicità era nelle piccole cose, nei piccoli momenti che lo facevano sorridere, nei piccoli momenti che trascorreva con la sua famiglia e i suoi amici. Era stare con i suoi figli e sentirsi apprezzato, accoccolarsi a Harry dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro e sentirsi amato, bere una birra con i suoi amici e sentirsi bene. Era cucinare un piatto esotico il venerdì sera o fare i pain au chocolat la domenica mattina, svegliarsi con le labbra di Harry sulle sue o con i bambini che gli rubavano le coperte, era andare al saggio di pianoforte di Daisy o a quello di karate di Edward, era persino ritrovarsi a qualche cena aziendale di Harry e sentirsi un po’ ubriaco dopo aver bevuto lo champagne e assaggiato le sue labbra color fragola. Se avesse continuato ad avere ancora quei momenti, sarebbe stato felice per sempre.

«Molto, Ian.» rispose sinceramente. «E tu?»

«Anche io.» ribatté, accennando un sorriso. «Ho imparato tante cose dalla nostra relazione, anche se è finita male. Tu, Louis, mi hai insegnato tante cose e se potessi tornare indietro non rifarei gli stessi sbagli. Purtroppo, però, non posso. Ho metabolizzato tutto il male che ti ho fatto e il tempo che non ti ho mai dedicato. Con Mark ce la sto mettendo tutta per non fare gli stessi errori: mi sto finalmente lasciando andare.

«Lo vedo, credimi.» ridacchiò, osservandolo meglio. «Credo di non averti mai visto con questo ciuffo ribelle o con una tuta indosso per uscire prima d’oggi.»

E forse, Ian aveva capito che non era necessario essere perfetti per essere felici.

L’altro rise. «Beh, anche io non ti ho mai visto con un maglione del genere prima d’ora.»

Louis sorrise nel guardare il maglione che si intravedeva dal suo piumino sbottonato: Ian non era il primo a indicarlo e lui stesso era il primo a sentirsi buffo con quell’indumento indosso, ma amava sentirsi in quel modo insieme a Harry e ai bambini che ne indossavano uno simile. Avrebbe potuto diventare una loro tradizione quella di indossare buffi maglioni natalizi, una di quelle che li rendeva una famiglia in tutto e per tutto.

«È stato un regalo dei bambini per il mio compleanno e mi hanno pregato di indossarlo proprio stamattina: non ho saputo dir loro di no.»

Ian ricordò in quel momento il suo compleanno e gli fece gli auguri, prima di essere richiamato da Mark e sua sorella che lo aspettavano fermi ad una delle uscite della pista. Si salutarono con un abbraccio e la promessa di non far passare altre quindici anni prima di rivedersi: Louis gli augurò il meglio, anche se pensava che Ian lo avesse già trovato in Mark dal momento che non lo aveva mai visto così rilassato e sereno. Non appena salutò Ian, arrivarono i bambini a prenderlo per mano e a trascinarlo al centro della pista per fare delle piccole figure che aveva insegnato loro.

«E papà?» chiese a Daisy, che scrollò le spalle. «Aveva detto che ci avrebbe raggiunti in pista per il mio compleanno!»

«Avrà cambiato idea!»

Louis si voltò verso Harry e lo trovò con le mani nelle tasche del lungo cappotto nero che indossava e il mento sepolto nella sua sciarpa. Dopo un istante, i loro sguardi si incontrarono e quello di Harry si mostrò freddo, come il ghiaccio che tanto odiava: Louis sventolò una mano per salutarlo e l’altro rispose con un cenno, prima di voltarsi e dargli le spalle. Louis si accigliò, non sapendo cosa prendesse a Harry, ma non poté pensarci molto perché Edward e Daisy catturarono subito la sua attenzione invitandolo a pattinare con loro. Trascorse la mezz’ora seguente in quel modo, regalando sorrisi e risate ai bambini e lanciando occhiate preoccupate verso Harry che sembrava aver perso la giovialità che gli aveva mostrato fin dal mattino. Scaduto il tempo a disposizione sulla pista, recuperò Edward e Daisy e li indirizzò verso l’uscita, lì dove Harry era già pronto ad aspettarli per aiutarli a sfilare i pattini e a indossare le loro scarpette.

Seguendo una delle loro regole auree, ossia non discutere davanti ai bambini, cercò di ignorare l’indifferenza dell’altro e di concentrarsi sui suoi figli, che non vedevano l’ora di fare un giro tra i vari stand del Winter Wonderland. Indossate le loro scarpe e restituiti i pattini, Edward camminava qualche passo davanti a loro, Daisy stringeva la mano di Harry e entrambi si guardavano intorno meravigliati, mentre di tanto in tanto indicavano qualche oggetto buffo che intravedevano. Lui e Harry non parlavano granché, tranne quando venivano interpellati dai bambini, e Louis odiava quella strana tensione che si era creata, soprattutto in un giorno di festa.

«Come mai non ci hai raggiunti in pista?» chiese, guardandolo di sottecchi.

«Non mi andava di pattinare.»

«Fino a mezz’ora prima non vedevi l’ora di pattinare con me e i bambini.» ribatté Louis, continuando a camminare al suo fianco. «Cosa è successo nel giro di cinque minuti?»

«Ho semplicemente cambiato idea.» La sua voce tremò nervosa. «Il mio Asperger mi rende volubile, non lo hai ancora imparato dopo quindici anni insieme?»

«Harry, non giocare la carta dell’Asperger con me.» ribatté Louis, leggermente infastidito: non sapeva neanche per cosa, ma quella risposta non gli era piaciuta perché nulla, neanche l’Asperger, poteva etichettare Harry in un modo o in un altro. «Ho assistito a tutti i tuoi momenti buoni e a quelli cattivi e ci sono sempre stato. Non mi spavento se cambi idea, ma so che stavolta c’è qualcos’altro sotto.» continuò, mentre Harry non distoglieva lo sguardo dalla strada davanti a sé. «Aiutami a capire cosa, per favore.»

«Ti ho visto.» Louis dovette accigliarsi involontariamente perché Harry si voltò verso di lui e sbottò «con quello».

«Ma con chi?»

«Con l’_avvocato delle cause perse_.»

Ascoltando quella definizione, Louis non poté evitare di liberare la tensione accumulata fino a quel momento in una fragorosa risata: gli sembrava impossibile che Harry ricordasse ancora quell’epiteto che Niall soleva utilizzare per parlare di Ian, ma evidentemente suo marito riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo.

«Non ridere di me, Louis.» ribatté maggiormente infastidito.

«Non sto ridendo di te, amore, ma della tua gelosia.» chiarì Louis, accelerando il passo per tenere quello di Harry che sbuffò ad ogni parola. «È stata una semplice casualità: ci siamo scontrati, riconosciuti e abbiamo parlato un po’.» aggiunse, prima di affermare a voce bassa e divertita «mi fai eccitare quando ti mostri geloso».

«Lou!» esclamò, alzando gli occhi al cielo plumbeo di Londra. «E poi, non è vero.»

«Fidati, lo è.» lo incalzò Louis, mentre afferrava per il cappuccio del piumino Edward e gli intimava un «ehi, tu, rallenta!» dal momento che il bambino andava troppo spedito per i suoi gusti in tutta quella folla. «E comunque abbiamo soltanto parlato, non capisco cosa ci sia di sbagliato.» aggiunse, rivolgendosi a Harry.

«Non c’è nulla di sbagliato nel parlare con un vecchio amico, ma lui semplicemente non lo è.» ribatté l’altro, infilando la mano nella tasca del cappotto così da eludere i tentativi dell’altro di afferrarla nella sua. «Non è mai stato un tuo amico, è stato il tuo fidanzato per due anni ed era decisamente uno stronzo.»

«Lo so che era uno stronzo, ma sembra…credo che lui sia cambiato. E ammetto che non è stato così sgradevole parlare con lui. Sai che ha persino un compagno? Non l’ho conosciuto, ma non sembrava male. E poi, Ian indossava persino una dannata tuta. Ci credi? Ian Graham, avvocato delle cause perse, indossava una tuta e non aveva il ciuffo modellato alla perfezione e, soprattutto, era soddisfatto e felice della sua vita lavorativa e sentimentale.»

«Non mi interessa quanto quel tipo sia felice ora, odio il modo in cui ti ha trattato quando stavate insieme, odio il modo in cui mi ha fatto e continua a farmi sentire.» confessò Harry, fermandosi all’improvviso, e Louis fu abbastanza lucido da indirizzare Edward verso Daisy e lanciarle uno sguardo d’intesa: lei annuì capendo che Harry avesse bisogno di lui e tenne occupato suo fratello. «Ricordi quella sera al pub? Io ricordo quanto mi abbia fatto sentire inadeguato, uno sciocco, un inetto. Io lo faccio, Lou. Ricordo tutto.»

«E ricordi quando io ti ho preso per mano e ti ho portato di nuovo nel pub e hai passato una bella serata?» lo incalzò, accarezzando il suo avambraccio e sfiorando il polso, sperando che il riccio si lasciasse andare. «Hai imparato tante cose in questi anni, non metterle da parte a causa dei fantasmi del tuo passato.» Gli occhi di Harry divennero più acquosi, i lineamenti del suo viso più rilassati e le labbra più morbide: quei cambiamenti convinsero Louis a prendere la sua mano nella propria e a stringerla, senza aver paura di essere rifiutato. «Non sei mai stato uno sciocco, né un inetto. Ian stesso sa di aver sbagliato a giudicarti in quel modo. Non lasciarti condizionare da un episodio che è avvenuto anni fa. Conta quello che sei per davvero, conta che puoi essere chiunque tu voglia.»

Harry arricciò le labbra e lo guardò di sottecchi, prima di volgere lo sguardo all’intreccio che erano le loro mani. Era quella la loro forza, dopotutto. Erano lui e Harry contro tutti. A volte, persino contro Harry stesso. Quest’ultimo ricambiò la stretta e scosse la testa, prima di guardarlo in viso più coraggioso.

«Scusa, Lou.» sussurrò piano, mentre il mondo intorno a loro scorreva e non intaccava la loro bolla. «È stato più forte di me ricadere nelle vecchie abitudini. Vederlo e vedere te sorridergli in quel modo che è solo mio mi ha portato a pensare a brutti ricordi.»

«No, Harry…forse, ho sbagliato anche io. Avrei dovuto chiamarti e, non so, presentarti a lui come mio marito?» Louis sospirò profondamente e dispiaciuto perché non voleva che l’altro si sentisse in colpa. «Gliel’ho detto, però, lo sai? Gli ho detto che sei tu mio marito, che ho due figli e che siete tutta la mia vita.» aggiunse orgoglioso. «E se gli sorridevo in quel modo che ti appartiene, è perché effettivamente parlavo di te e per me è impossibile non avere quel sorriso quando penso a te e a tutto ciò che abbiamo insieme.»

Harry scosse la testa, come a scacciare i minuti precedenti e i brutti pensieri, poi sciolse le loro mani intrecciate e abbracciò Louis d’istinto: a volte, quando tenersi per mano non bastava, si abbracciavano stretti stretti, quasi a eliminare ogni spazio o controversia che li aveva tenuti separati.

«Sono ancora leggermente infastidito, però.» precisò Harry, dopo aver lasciato un bacio sulla sua guancia.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo annuvolato di dicembre, prima di prendere il viso dell’altro tra i palmi delle mani e avvicinarlo al suo per imprimergli un bacio sulle labbra. Fu un bacio casto, ma pieno di intenzioni. Fu come ricordargli di non dubitare mai, né del loro amore, né di Louis, ma soprattutto di se stesso. Harry rispose al bacio all’istante schiudendo le labbra e accogliendolo per qualcosa di più profondo che lo scaldò nonostante il clima rigido che faceva rabbrividire la loro pelle. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono per pochi istanti, così come le loro dita sul volto di Harry e i loro corpi si avvicinarono sempre di più. C’era qualcosa di magico nel baciare Harry, nel sentirlo vicino e suo, nonostante gli anni, le prime rughe che facevano capolino o qualche capello grigio. Baciarlo dava a Louis la sensazione di poter essere giovani per sempre, esattamente come lo erano quindici anni prima. 

«Che schifo, papà.» si lamentò Edward, rompendo quella magia: Harry e Louis si separarono all’improvviso – non prima che Harry gli lasciasse un altro bacio sulle labbra – come se fossero stati appena sorpresi dai loro genitori e fossero due adolescenti alle prime esperienze. «Non fate altro che baciarvi oggi!»

«Smettila di lamentarti, Ed.» ribatté Daisy, dandogli una gomitata dritta dritta nello stomaco: fortunatamente, Harry aveva fatto indossare al piccolo un piumino ben imbottito quella mattina. «I nostri papà si vogliono bene e sono liberi di baciarsi quanto vogliono, cresci un po’!» aggiunse, facendo imbronciare suo fratello.

Louis ridacchiò perché quei due erano cane e gatto la maggior parte del tempo. Eppure, per lui e Harry contava la restante parte, quella in cui Edward e Daisy giocavano insieme amabilmente, quella in cui Daisy aiutava l’altro a fare i compiti durante il pomeriggio o a mettersi il pigiama prima di andare a dormire, quella in cui Edward guardava a sua sorella maggiore con meraviglia e rispetto, come se lei fosse un esempio da seguire. Era speciale il legame che avevano e, anche se Louis non avrebbe mai potuto capirlo fino in fondo essendo figlio unico, sapeva che l’uno ci sarebbe stato sempre per l’altra.

«Daisy, non essere così dura con tuo fratello.» La ammonì Louis, mentre la bambina prendeva Edward per mano e gli lasciava un bacio sulle guanciotte arrossate per poi alzare gli occhi al cielo al rimprovero del padre. «E non alzare gli occhi al cielo, _princesse_.»

Harry lo superò ridacchiando «questo lo ha imparato decisamente da te!» prima di battere le mani in un sonoro _clap _e chiedere «allora, chi vuole una cioccolata calda?».

I bambini gioirono felici perché una proposta simile, soprattutto avanzata da Harry, era un’occasione più unica che rara: ancora non comprendevano fino in fondo l’importanza di un’alimentazione sana – soprattutto con Louis che gironzolava per casa con caramelle e patatine in mano – ma facevano del loro meglio per obbedire ai loro papà. Inoltre, quella della cioccolata calda era una tradizione della Vigilia insieme alla passeggiata mano nella mano con i loro papà per il Winter Wonderland. Gioì anche Louis a quella proposta, un po’ perché era bello bere una cioccolata calda senza sentire lo sguardo di rimprovero di Harry su di sé, un po’ perché amava quelle tradizioni.

«Tu no, a quarant’anni devi mantenere la linea.» lo interruppe Harry con un occhiolino per poi guidare i bambini verso la bancherella.

«Ehi!» gli urlò dietro Louis, prima di raggiungerli e ordinare la sua cioccolata con meringhe e panna: a smaltirla e a mantenere la sua linea ci avrebbe pensato quella stessa notte, magari proprio con Harry e nel loro letto.

*

Una volta tornati a casa, Edward e Louis si appisolarono sul divano con il calore del camino a cullarli: il bimbo riposava sul petto dell’altro con la guancia sepolta in quel maglione blu che gli era tanto piaciuto in negozio e Louis aveva le mani sulla sua schiena, come a tenerlo stretto a sé e a proteggerlo.

Harry sarebbe rimasto sulla sua poltrona per sempre a guardarli, mentre Olaf giocherellava ai suoi piedi di tanto in tanto con i lacci delle sue scarpe stringate, ma aveva un’intera cena da organizzare.

Per questo, trascorse gran parte del primo pomeriggio a portare avanti la preparazione del tacchino ripieno in cucina – Johannah, Anne e Will avrebbero portato gli antipasti, contorni e dolci – e a muoversi da un angolo all’altro della casa per sistemarla e renderla più accogliente: non era stato un anno facile quello che stava per concludersi, quindi voleva semplicemente che tutti passassero delle buone vacanze di Natale a casa loro. Sapeva che la perfezione non gli fosse richiesta, perché bastava essere se stessi, ma per lui ogni cosa doveva essere a suo posto: la sua mente esigeva ordine e rigore e vivere con un marito disordinato, due pesti e un cagnolone lo metteva a dura prova continuamente. L’importante era che, alla fine, quelle prove riuscisse a superarle, anche con l’aiuto dei suoi familiari: poco prima aveva chiesto a Daisy di mettere in ordine la sua stanza dal momento che Anne avrebbe dormito lì quella sera, mentre lui avrebbe sistemato la camera degli ospiti per Ethan e Johannah.

Era proprio sul punto di sistemare i cuscini sul letto matrimoniale quando sentì un tonfo provenire dalla stanza adiacente, lì dove doveva esserci Daisy. Non impiegò molto a raggiungerne la soglia e a scrutare lo spazio attentamente, trovando Daisy accucciata di spalle davanti al comò.

«Ehi, _princesse_.» la chiamò e lei si voltò con un’espressione preoccupata sul volto. «Che ci fai lì a terra?»

Daisy scosse la testa, prima di voltarsi completamente e raggiungerlo mesta: tra le mani reggeva quello che doveva essere il carillon a forma di sistema solare che lui e Louis le avevano regalato molti anni prima.

«Raccoglievo questo.» sussurrò, porgendogli il carillon.

Harry lo prese in una mano e con l’altra afferrò quella di Daisy, accompagnandola sul suo lettino, dove si sederono insieme. Lo guardò con attenzione, muovendolo tra le mani, mentre Daisy tratteneva le lacrime e anche il fiato in attesa di un verdetto. Di quel sistema solare, in realtà, rimaneva ben poco perché l’impatto con il suolo aveva distrutto Venere, Giove e Urano: Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando notò Saturno e i suoi anelli essere ancora intatti e la Terra e la Luna essere ancora collegati da un piccolo fil di ferro. Quasi gridò al miracolo quando diede la carica al meccanismo e il carillon cominciò a ruotare lentamente e a diffondere le sue note.

«Si può aggiustare, papà?»

«Possiamo aggiustarlo con un po’ di colla.» rispose, accennandole un sorriso per tranquillizzarla: dopotutto, lui se ne intendeva dal momento che la libreria dello studio al piano terra era piena dei suoi aeroplanini di balsa. «Come è successo? Come mai lo stavi spostando dal comò?»

«Lo stavo mettendo via.»

«Oh.» sussultò Harry preso alla sprovvista per poi approfondire ancora con un curioso «e come mai?».

Daisy amava alla follia quel carillon. In realtà, amava alla follia tutto ciò che riguardava lo spazio e la scienza, con particolare interesse verso il sistema solare e i suoi pianeti. Quando a scuola aveva scoperto l’esistenza di Plutone e che era stato retrocesso a pianeta nano dopo alcune scoperte scientifiche anni prima, la bambina aveva voluto organizzare una piccola festa per lui - per confortarlo, a detta sua - nella sua cameretta: Louis aveva dovuto ricreare la superficie di Plutone su un pallone da calcio e Harry dei cakepop che richiamassero il suo aspetto.

Era stato assurdo, lo ammetteva, ma alla fine si erano divertiti.

D’altro canto, era merito - o colpa - dei suoi genitori se Daisy era cresciuta con uno smodato interesse verso quegli strani elementi che componevano l’intero universo: forse, perché fin da piccina aveva ascoltato i suoi genitori chiamarsi a vicenda “_mon petit soleil”_ e “_ma lune_”. Harry ricordava la curiosità che aveva visto nei suoi occhi verdi quando, un pomeriggio di molti anni prima, aveva chiesto a Louis il perché di quei nomignoli. Insieme, le avevano spiegato che il Sole e la Luna fossero inseparabili e che il primo illuminasse la seconda continuamente con la sua gioia e felicità.

«_E perché papà ti deve illuminare?» _aveva chiesto la bambina, rivolgendosi a Harry.

«_Perché spesso sono nel buio e il mio cuore diventa vuoto, ma tuo padre con un suo sorriso riesce sempre a illuminare quel buio e a riempire il mio cuore di amore così sono felice ogni giorno» _aveva risposto lui, stringendo la mano di Louis.

Quest’ultimo, poi, le aveva parlato - con l’aiuto di Google - anche del fenomeno dell’eclissi, lasciando Daisy a bocca aperta e meravigliata dalle sue parole. Louis non aveva accennato ai suoi lati nascosti o alla sua parte oscura e andava bene così. Forse, perché ormai il lato nascosto di quella Luna era diventato quasi invisibile ai suoi occhi. Dopotutto, Louis era sempre riuscito a vederlo completamente.

«Perché David Lars mi ha detto che le bambine non possono diventare astronaute.» confessò, mentre abbassava lo sguardo su quelli che dovevano essere i resti di Venere. «Non volevo più avere quel carillon sul comò, ma nel prenderlo mi è caduto a terra.»

«Beh, quel David Lars si sbaglia.» affermò, perché se c’era qualcosa che Louis gli aveva insegnato negli anni precedenti era che lui potesse fare tutto e essere chi voleva e sua figlia non era da meno. «Vuoi davvero fare l’astronauta?»

Sinceramente, Harry non nascondeva la sua preoccupazione per quel suo sogno - l’idea secondo la quale Daisy sarebbe stata a zonzo per lo spazio non lo faceva impazzire - e sperava che, crescendo, avrebbe cambiato idea scegliendo qualcosa di più ordinario. Eppure, sua figlia aveva dieci anni e con essi il diritto di sognare e credere in un futuro o in un sogno che appartenesse soltanto a lei, senza alcun David Lars a tarparle le ali.

«Non so, forse?» chiese di rimando Daisy, arricciando la punta del nasino all’insù. «Insomma, mi piace tanto scienze e studiare i pianeti e l’universo a scuola. Sembra forte, no?»

«Lo è.» confermò Harry e la bambina sembrò rinvigorirsi un po’, mentre lui le sistemava i riccioli castani sulla spalla. «Sai, una volta ho letto che gli astronauti nello spazio si allungano di tre o cinque centimetri.»

«Beh, vista l’altezza di papà, qualche centimetro in più potrebbe farmi comodo.» ridacchiò lei.

Harry la imitò perché era sempre bello ridere con Daisy, la sua piccola roccia. Non importava se la bambina in realtà non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi dell’altezza perché era Harry il suo papà biologico e il suo metro e ottantatré centimetri l’avrebbero dovuta rassicurare: l’importante era stare al gioco, riuscire a ridere con lei, farle andare via quel muso lungo che aveva da giorni.

«Non dirlo a papà, però, che l’ho detto.»

«Sta’ tranquilla, principessa, non gli dirò nulla.» giurò, facendo finta di chiudersi la bocca con una zip. «Tu, però, devi farmi una promessa.»

La bambina si accigliò, ma annuì comunque.

«Non devi mai rinunciare al tuo sogno.» disse Harry categorico. «I-io, tanti anni fa, non ero così come sono ora. Rinunciavo a fare qualcosa ancora prima di provarci. Non avevo molti amici perché non riuscivo ad aprirmi completamente e perché i miei interessi non combaciavano mai con i loro. Non riuscivo neanche a stare in una stanza molto affollata a causa delle mie paure.»

«Era a causa del tuo Asperger, papà?»

Harry annuì. «Poi, ho incontrato tuo padre. Per me era una delle persone più fastidiose della terra perché provava sempre a spingere i miei limiti al di là delle mie paure. E io non lo sopportavo perché pensavo che superare i miei limiti equivalesse a cambiare e io non volevo cambiare, volevo soltanto essere accettato per quello che ero.» si fermò, scuotendo la testa, perché era sempre difficile parlare di quanto Louis avesse influenzato positivamente la sua vita. «Poi, grazie al suo aiuto, ho capito che quei limiti non mi definivano affatto.»

«E come ha fatto, papà?»

«Con una lista.» ridacchiò. «Un giorno, prima delle vacanze di Natale, mi ha detto di scrivere su un foglio cinque cose che avevo sempre voluto fare, ma che a causa dell’Asperger non avevo mai fatto.»

«E cosa hai scritto?»

«Avere un appuntamento con qualcuno.»

«Con papà?» chiese lei, accigliata.

«Ovviamente, tesoro.» ribatté, diventando rosso e relegando in un angolo remoto l’appuntamento con quel Dan e le idee fallimentari di suo fratello. «Poi, abbiamo fatto un viaggio senza la nonna o Will a farmi da balia e siamo andati a Saint Paul insieme per la prima volta.» continuò, cercando di scacciare via l’imbarazzo che provava con i bei ricordi. «Ho anche adottato Leo grazie a quella lista.»

«Davvero?»

«Davvero, per il mio ventitreesimo compleanno.» rispose sorridendo. «E, infine, ho imparato a pilotare un aereo grazie a nonno Robert.»

«Sono quattro!» esclamò lei, per poi aggiungere «e la quinta cosa?».

«Era essere felice ancora una volta e ora, da quando ho voi, lo sono ogni giorno.» Diede un buffetto sulla guancia della bambina, per poi tornare a essere più serio. «Sai, Louis mi ha fatto capire che spuntare quella lista e superare quei limiti che mi ero sempre imposto non avrebbe significato cambiare me stesso perché, guardami, dopo tanti anni, sono ancora io: sono Harry, adoro i numeri, mi piace giocare a scarabeo, mi piacciono i documentari e gli aeroplani…»

«…mangi soltanto gli orsetti gommosi rossi e lasci a noi tutti gli altri.» sorrise Daisy.

«Esatto!» esclamò Harry, prima di ricambiare il suo sorriso. «Non devo cambiare i miei sogni o i miei obiettivi a causa della mia sindrome e tu, Daisy, non devi farlo per un David Lars qualunque.»

«Pensi che, se mi impegnassi, potrei diventare un’astronauta per davvero, allora?»

«Daisy Margot Tomlinson Styles, porti il nome della tua bisnonna, una delle più grandi ribelli della famiglia e di tutta la Francia e di mezza Inghilterra.» La bambina sorrise, rivelando la fossetta più marcata sulla guancia sinistra. «Tu puoi fare tutto.»

A Daisy bastarono quelle parole per liberarsi da ogni tormento e abbracciare suo padre grata: Harry la accolse amorevolmente e la strinse forte, mentre lei strofinava la guancia su quell’eccentrico maglione natalizio che indossava: se a Louis era toccato un pupazzo di neve in rilievo, a lui era stata assegnata una renna dai lineamenti quasi picassiani, mentre per loro stessi i bambini avevano scelto dei sobri fiocchi di neve. Daisy si sporse a dargli un bacio sulla guancia e, nel farlo, pose la sua manina sul petto, all’altezza del cuore: quel gesto portò Harry a ritrarsi dal suo tocco e a liberare un sottile lamento dalle sue labbra carnose.

«Ti ho fatto male?» chiese Daisy preoccupata.

«No, amore.» La tranquillizzò, prendendo le mani nelle sue. «È che…» esitò per un istante, mentre la bimba si accigliava e lui si apriva in un sorriso. «Mi fai un’altra promessa?»

Daisy annuì decisa e a Harry, che si fidava di lei ad occhi chiusi, non rimase che rivelarle quel segreto che nascondeva da giorni.

*

Il Natale a casa Tomlinson - Styles era da sempre una questione importante e per “importante” Louis intendeva l’intera villetta addobbata a festa, vischio ovunque, regali a non finire, lucine intrecciate ai rami spogli degli alberi nel loro cortile e tanta confusione, soprattutto tanta confusione.

La loro villetta a schiera si affollava di familiari e amici e per le stanze risuonavano le loro conversazioni, discussioni e risate. Era proprio in quei momenti che Louis apprezzava ciò che aveva e si rendeva conto di quanto fosse fortunato: la sua vita era piena, piena di affetti importanti, di amore e di persone con le quali avrebbe potuto essere sempre trasparente. Louis viveva di quei momenti, anche se i bambini seminavano confusione per l’intera casa, anche se la cucina si trasformava in un vero e proprio disastro e anche se nel soggiorno tutti potevano a malapena sedersi intorno al lungo tavolo che preparavano. La gioia che provava nel vedere la sua famiglia unita non riusciva proprio a nasconderla in quei giorni, soprattutto quell’anno, dal momento che c’erano proprio tutti a festeggiare da loro la Vigilia e il suo quarantesimo compleanno.

«Come sta il mio Horan preferito?» esordì Louis, aprendo il portone e accogliendo gli ospiti appena arrivati in casa.

Non appena entrò, Niall lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi: qualche ruga solcava il suo viso e la barba castana ricopriva la maggior parte della sua mandibola, ma i suoi occhi azzurri e brillanti, che ora lo guardavano divertiti, non erano cambiati molto.

«Bel maglione, Tommo…veramente di classe.» ridacchiò l’irlandese, sistemando meglio tra le sue braccia il grande cesto pieno di vini e leccornie che aveva portato con sé. «Comunque, a parte questo dannato freddo, sto benissimo! Grazie per avermelo chiesto!»

Louis lo guardò scettico, la sua mano ancora ferma sul pomello del portone e un sorriso sghembo sulle sue labbra sottili, prima di specificare «in realtà, lo avevo chiesto a Theo, ma sono felice che stia bene anche tu, Niall.»

In quel preciso momento, un dodicenne tutto capelli castani e occhioni blu scansò Niall dall’uscio – quest’ultimo si limitò a sbuffare e a borbottare qualcosa sull’amicizia ventennale che li legava – e andò ad abbracciare Louis salutandolo con un felice «ciao zio Lou e buon compleanno!».

«Ehi, campione, grazie mille!» esclamò, ricambiando la stretta amorevolmente. «Daisy è già in soggiorno che ti aspetta e, mi raccomando, almeno un metro di distanza tra voi due!» aggiunse, mentre Theo si divincolava dalla sua presa e scompariva oltre il disimpegno per raggiungere sua figlia: qualcosa suggeriva a Louis che avesse ascoltato soltanto metà delle sue parole.

«Quando smetterai di minacciare mio figlio?» sospirò Niall, ponendo tra le braccia di Louis il grande cesto e affrettandosi a spogliarsi del cappotto. «Stai diventando noioso!»

«Per quanto io possa adorarlo, è mio dovere tenere tuo figlio alla larga da Daisy per i prossimi venti anni.» chiarì, mentre Niall sistemava il maglione nero di cachemire che indossava e alzava gli occhi al cielo.

«È la Vigilia di Natale ed è anche il tuo quarantesimo compleanno…scegli un altro giorno per combattere il destino!» ribatté lui, prima di stringerlo in un abbraccio spaccaossa – per quanto il cestino tra loro permetteva – e lasciargli un bacio appiccicoso sulla sua frangia morbida. «E comunque, tanti auguri!»

Louis grugnì in risposta, prima di porre di nuovo tra le sue braccia quel pesante cesto.

«Grazie per gli auguri, ma qui non c’è proprio alcun destino da combattere.» precisò a Niall, che aveva un’idea tutta sua sui sentimenti che un giorno avrebbero legato Theo e Daisy: osservando l’affiatata amicizia tra i due l’irlandese già vedeva un matrimonio e dei nipotini in un futuro lontano, mentre Louis avrebbe voluto tenere sua figlia sotto una teca di cristallo almeno fino ai suoi trent’anni. «E comunque, dov’è Lisa?»

«È in macchina.» rispose Niall, sbuffando. «I gemelli non volevano indossare il cappotto e sta cercando di convincerli a farlo senza minacciarli o scatenare la Terza Guerra Mondiale.» 

«E tu sei riuscito a scampartela, eh?» 

«È lei la psicologa tra i due, le lascio soltanto fare il suo lavoro!» ribatté con un occhiolino, prima di incamminarsi verso il soggiorno e aggiungere «vado a salutare tutti gli altri!».

Louis ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e chiedendosi come facessero Lisa e Niall a funzionare bene insieme con quei caratteri così diversi tra loro e, soprattutto, con l’arrivo dei gemelli avvenuto cinque anni prima. Ricordava ancora l’espressione terrorizzata dei due dopo la prima ecografia, il parto complicato di Lisa e le nottate insonni di Niall trascorse a far smettere di piangere James per non far svegliare Noel. Era stato e continuava a essere complicato, ma quei due – uniti com’erano – sarebbero riusciti a sopravvivere a tutto.

Poiché Lisa tardava ad arrivare, Louis prese una sciarpa per arrotolarsela intorno al collo e percorse il vialetto d’ingresso, facendo vagare lo sguardo per la strada e sperando di individuare presto i suoi ospiti dal momento che il cielo e le previsioni minacciavano neve quella sera. Non impiegò molto a farlo, perché le risate e le vocine allegre dei bimbi giunsero subito al suo udito: in un batter d’occhio, ritrovò i gemelli abbarbicati alle sue gambe e gli bastò piegarsi un po’ per lasciare due baci sulle loro fronti e invitarli a entrare in casa affinché non prendessero freddo. Poi, alzò lo sguardo e intravide Lisa camminare precariamente sui suoi tacchi a spillo con molte – troppe – buste tra le mani.

«Giornata difficile, eh?» esordì Louis, andandole in aiuto.

«Più o meno da cinque anni.» ribatté, spostando con uno sbuffo una ciocca di capelli che le copriva metà viso. «Buon compleanno, tesoro!» aggiunse un attimo dopo, come se temesse di dimenticarlo, mentre si sporgeva verso di lui per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.

«Grazie mille.» Louis sorrise e, prima che lei potesse aggiungere altro, chiese «ti serve una mano?».

«Magari, saresti la mia salvezza.» Lisa gli porse metà dei regali che aveva in mano e Louis le offrì un braccio sul quale appoggiarsi per il resto del tragitto. «Allora, non sei più arrabbiato con me?»

«Non sono mai stato arrabbiato con te, Lisa.» sbuffò.

«La chiamata che mi hai fatto dieci giorni fa dimostrava tutt’altro.»

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo perché forse Lisa aveva ragione. Il mattino seguente la piccola crisi notturna di Harry, aveva chiamato Lisa e non si era preoccupato di moderare i toni: non gli importava del segreto professionale o del volere di Harry, Louis avrebbe preferito conoscere le difficoltà che suo marito stava affrontando da solo, nonostante lui fosse a chilometri e chilometri di distanza. Quella di sapere che Harry e i bambini fossero sempre al sicuro era una necessità che aveva quotidianamente e diventava urgenza quando era via.

«Ho capito di aver sbagliato.» ammise, aprendo il cancelletto di ferro battuto con una mano. «Non eri tenuta a dirmelo dal momento che sei la sua psicologa ed esiste il segreto professionale. In realtà, non eri tenuta a dirmelo neanche in qualità di mia amica perché sei anche amica di Harry e lui non voleva che io lo sapessi.»

«E anche perché Harry è un adulto, Lou.» precisò Lisa. «Nonostante tutto, è in grado di badare a se stesso e ai bambini e, se non fosse stato in grado di farlo, io e Niall ti avremmo avvertito subito.»

«Lo so, ma in quel momento ero molto preoccupato.»

«È subito venuto da me quando ha capito che qualcosa non andava.» Lo rassicurò, fermandosi sull’uscio del portone. «Harry ha capito che può fidarsi di noi e che non ha più bisogno di scappare via e non affrontare il dolore. Ha imparato ad aprirsi e a parlare di tutto ciò che gli passa per la testa. Stiamo affrontando tutto il dolore che si porta dietro fin da bambino e le difficoltà dovute all’Asperger nelle nostre sedute, Lou.» continuò, prima di stringergli una mano e dargli vigore. «Dovresti essere molto fiero di lui.»

«Lo sono, Harry è il mio orgoglio più grande insieme a Ed e Daisy.» rispose sinceramente, mentre il vento gli scuoteva la frangia. «Mi sono soltanto spaventato, credo.» continuò, grattandosi la nuca. «E ti chiedo ancora scusa…sai, per quella chiamata.»

«Non importa, ormai è passato.» concluse lei, dando un’ultima stretta alla sua mano. «Ora entriamo dentro, mi si sono congelate le chiappe.»

_Ed ecco perché Niall e Lisa funzionavano così bene_, pensò Louis sorridendo. 

Non appena entrarono in casa, furono travolti dai festeggiamenti e dall’allegria che si respirava in quelle quattro mura. Louis poté finalmente rilassarsi e lasciarsi alle spalle tutto ciò che era accaduto nel mese precedente, la partenza per la Thailandia e il suo ritorno a Londra, forse tutto ciò che era accaduto nell’ultimo anno. Erano stati mesi difficili, mesi in cui avevano dovuto lasciare cari affetti, affrontare la loro mancanza e conviverci, ma erano ancora lì: Harry e Louis erano ancora insieme e andavano ancora alla grande.

Tutti erano ancora lì per loro e ci sarebbero stati per sempre.

Louis guardava Edward e i gemelli scorrazzare per l’intero soggiorno, mentre Olaf li inseguiva allegro, e non riusciva a rimproverarli o a combattere quel tornado che erano tutti e tre insieme perché, in fondo, non gli dispiaceva la confusione che creavano: da bambino, aveva sempre desiderato un fratello o dei suoi coetanei con cui giocare ed era grato che suo figlio li avesse, nonostante fossero decisamente due piccoli diavoletti della Tasmania.

Ogni tanto, Ethan e Niall provavano a fermarli, ma i loro tentativi risultavano sempre vani e, allora, continuavano a parlare di alcune band del passato che erano i soli ad ascoltare.

Nel frattempo, William faceva la spola tra la cucina e il soggiorno per servire la cena che avevano messo insieme i Tomlinson, gli Styles e gli Horan ed era un piacere averlo con loro finalmente: quell’anno aveva lasciato la direzione dei suoi ristoranti di Manchester ai suoi soci perché voleva trascorrere il suo primo Natale in famiglia con la sua compagna e la piccola Annabelle, che era nata quasi un anno prima. Anne ripeteva sempre che William avesse impiegato fin troppo tempo a mettere la testa a posto, ma per Harry l’importante era che, alla fine, ci fosse riuscito: tutta la famiglia adorava la sua compagna, Katy, e a Louis piaceva molto quella nuova versione di William. Harry concordava con lui: un giorno, durante una cena di famiglia, gli aveva confessato con gli occhi lucidi che William nei panni di padre gli ricordava molto il loro di papà, Edward.

Ad un angolo della tavolata, Anne e Johannah stavano parlando con Lisa e Katy del loro prossimo viaggio a Budapest: da quando erano in pensione, ogni tanto, si concedevano un finesettimana soltanto loro in giro per l’Europa. Harry non faceva altro che chiamare o scrivere ad Anne in quei giorni, nonostante Louis cercasse in tutti i modi di impedirglielo e di limitare la sua preoccupazione durante i loro viaggi: soltanto a suon di baci e tanto sesso dopo, Harry ammetteva che anche Anne si meritasse una vacanza, anzi una nuova vita, forse più spensierata della precedente.

Harry, non appena ne aveva l’occasione, prendeva in braccio Annabelle e la faceva divertire, gironzolando per il soggiorno e stando bene attento a non incrociare la furia distruttrice di Edward, i gemelli e Olaf. Le faceva fare l’aeroplanino, le baciava le guanciotte morbide e vellutate e le sussurrava chissà quali cose nell’orecchio, mentre indicava i presenti. Lei, invece, si limitava a gorgheggiare divertita e a infilare le sue manine tra i riccioli dello zio, scompigliandoli tutti.

Ogni qual volta incontrava lo sguardo dell’altro, Louis sentiva un calore familiare diffondersi in ogni lembo del suo corpo perché era impossibile non pensare che, magari, il Natale successivo, Harry avrebbe stretto tra le braccia anche il loro terzo bambino e non solo sua nipote.

Per il momento, però, riteneva più opportuno concentrarsi su quelli che aveva già. E se non poteva fare nulla con Edward e la sua indole vivace, poteva almeno controllare che sua figlia non prendesse una cotta per Theo Horan. Qualcosa, però, gli suggeriva che fosse già troppo tardi. Daisy e Theo sedevano fianco a fianco al pianoforte e la prima insegnava a suonare al secondo una vecchia canzone di Natale: sotto lo sguardo minaccioso di Harry e quello divertito di Niall, Louis assisteva persino a sua figlia che faceva gli occhi dolci a Theo e al ragazzino che balbettava qualcosa imbarazzato ogni volta.

«Non mi fido di quegli occhioni azzurri!» sussurrò a Harry, dopo che quest’ultimo lo aveva portato di peso in cucina per aiutarlo a sfornare il tacchino. «Daisy ha a malapena undici anni, vuole fare l’astronauta da grande e non può avere una cotta preadolescenziale per qualcuno!» aggiunse, come se quella fosse una spiegazione plausibile alla sua folle gelosia. «E poi, Daisy ti assomiglia fin troppo e…»

«…e anche io mi sono innamorato di un bel paio di occhioni azzurri.» concluse Harry per lui, mentre si sporgeva verso di lui con la teglia tra le mani per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra. «Sono ancora dei bambini, Lou…» continuò, poi, guardandolo dolcemente. «..._écoute, notre avenir sera ce qu'il doit être._»

Louis si convinse ad annuire, non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso perché era quello che diceva sempre anche sua nonna Margot. _Sarà quel che sarà._ Forse, avevano ragione Margot e Harry. Era inutile preoccuparsi del futuro, era più utile vivere giorno per giorno, ora per ora, minuto per minuto. Quindi, per le ore successive, rinunciò a guardare in modo minaccioso Theo e Daisy.

Fu proprio quest’ultima ad esclamare «apriamo i regali!» mezz’ora prima di mezzanotte dato che i bambini sarebbero crollati da un momento all’altro. Tutti aprirono i loro regali - Louis fu più soddisfatto degli altri perché aprì non solo quelli di Natale, ma anche quelli per il suo compleanno - e Olaf fu ben contento di rotolarsi tra la carta regalo che riempiva il parquet ai piedi dell’albero addobbato e il camino acceso.

«_J’adore le cadeau!_» esclamò Daisy, mentre gli occhi verdi le brillavano alla vista dei biglietti per il planetario che Johannah le aveva regalato.

«_J’adore la mer!_» ribatté Niall, mentre Louis scuoteva la testa e pensava che, forse, lui e Harry non avrebbero dovuto regalare all’irlandese e a Lisa quella settimana tutta spesata a Saint Paul il prossimo agosto.

Tra la frenesia e l’emozione per i regali, nessuno notò Harry sgattaiolare via all’improvviso, tranne Louis che gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata d’intesa quando si era alzato dal divano per dirigersi in garage. Harry rientrò in casa soltanto qualche minuto più tardi, con un cucciolo fulvo tra le braccia e un’espressione intenerita sul volto all’idea che quel gattino avrebbe fatto parte della loro famiglia da quel momento in poi.

«È nostro, papà?» chiese Edward meravigliato, mentre si avvicinava lentamente a loro.

«È nostra, è una femmina.» Lo corresse Harry, mentre lasciava la gatta sul parquet e quest’ultima si avvicinava lentamente alla mano che il bambino aveva teso nella sua direzione per prendere confidenza.

«È bellissima.» sussurrò Daisy che, accanto al fratello, contemplava il suo muso dolce. «Ha già un nome?»

«No, possiamo sceglierlo noi.»

«Ginger!» esclamò Edward, guardando speranzoso gli altri tre.

Harry e Louis annuirono, mentre Daisy guardava la gatta con un’espressione accigliata sul viso per poi sciogliere i suoi lineamenti corrucciati in un sorriso e dire «e Ginger sia!». Persino Olaf abbaiò – quasi a dare il suo consenso - e si avvicinò a lei per annusarla e riconoscere il suo odore come familiare: sebbene Louis avesse portato a casa Ginger soltanto quel tardo pomeriggio mentre i bambini erano indaffarati con le nonne a fare i biscotti, nei giorni precedenti aveva cercato di abituare Olaf alla sua presenza mettendo nella sua cuccia delle copertine e dei giochini che le appartenevano. Ginger annusò le dita del bambino prima di leccarle e strusciare la sua testolina fulva nel suo piccolo palmo e Louis si ritrovò a sorridere dolcemente osservando quella scena: pian piano la gatta si fece avvicinare e accarezzare delicatamente da Daisy, mentre Olaf, che non si perdeva mai in educati convenevoli, le leccò malamente la testolina per dimostrarle il suo affetto.

«Te lo avevo detto che sarebbe stata perfetta.» affermò Harry, gli occhi verdi e lucidi impegnati a guardare quei quattro giocherellare e le braccia incrociate al petto. «È tranquilla e affettuosa e bilancia l’esuberanza di Edward e Olaf. È un’ottima aggiunta alla famiglia.»

«Lo è.» confermò Louis, passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita. «E dobbiamo ringraziare soltanto il tuo _insopportabile _segretario se l’abbiamo con noi.» aggiunse, dal momento che Ginger apparteneva alla cucciolata della gatta di Steve, che si era rivelato molto meno insopportabile di quanto Harry gli aveva raccontato.

«Non è poi così insopportabile ultimamente.» borbottò Harry, mentre Louis accoccolava il capo sulla sua spalla e ridacchiava. «L’ho rivalutato.»

Era tutto perfetto, anche quel piccolo momento, perché stare con Harry gli aveva insegnato ad amare e ad apprezzare ogni gesto, grande o piccolo che fosse. I bambini giocavano con Ginger sul tappetto e permettevano ai gemelli e a Theo di accarezzarla, Olaf era davanti il camino e li osservava felice, i loro familiari e i loro amici conversavano amabilmente sui divani aspettando la mezzanotte per scambiarsi gli auguri di Natale.

Era tutto perfetto, fino a quando sua madre non entrò in soggiorno con una grande torta al cioccolato sulla quale vi erano quaranta candeline rosse e Harry gli disse che avrebbe dovuto spegnerle tutte. Una a una.

*

Erano le tre passate quando Harry vide Louis – fresco di doccia e in boxer - sprofondare nel loro letto e affermare di non volerlo più abbandonare per le prossime dodici ore: lui, stretto nella sua vestaglia di seta giapponese e appoggiato alla testiera imbottita del letto, lo aspettava già da un pezzo.

In casa regnava un silenzio quasi assordante e insolito, ma nessuno dei due lo disprezzava al momento. Ginger e Olaf sonnecchiavano accoccolati l’una accanto all’altro davanti al camino del piano terra, mentre i bambini dormivano sereni nella loro stanza con Anne e Ethan e Johannah occupavano la stanza degli ospiti del secondo piano. Gli Horan erano tornati a casa e William, Katy e la piccola erano in un bed and breakfast non molto lontano dalla loro villetta. Finalmente, Harry e Louis erano soli e al primo quel silenzio non dispiaceva affatto: soprattutto, non gli dispiaceva guardare suo marito potersi finalmente distendere e rilassare al suo fianco, tra le lenzuola bianche e le coperte grigie.

«Allora.» esordì Louis, voltando il capo nella sua direzione e guardandolo con curiosità. «Manca un regalo all’appello.»

«Sì?»

«Decisamente.» ribatté. «Ho ricevuto il tuo regalo di Natale e ho apprezzato davvero tanto quel weekend a Parigi a febbraio, ma ti sei dimenticato di darmi il regalo del compleanno.»

E forse, Louis era stato molto – troppo - diretto. Forse, Harry era follemente innamorato di lui e cercava di viziarlo quanto più poteva e quando ne aveva la possibilità così da alzare ogni volta i suoi standard e le sue aspettative: molte persone si sarebbero accontentate del finesettimana a Parigi, ma Louis non era decisamente tra queste e con Harry come marito quest’ultimo non lo biasimava affatto.

«Io non dimentico mai nulla, Lou.» disse Harry, prima di sorridere in modo sghembo e provvedere a slacciare il nodo che teneva chiusa la sua vestaglia lentamente e senza mai smettere di guardare il viso dell’altro.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Harry rivelava lentamente la pelle soda del suo petto. «Okay, è da un po’ di giorni che non facciamo l’amore e l’anticipazione di stamattina l’ho apprezzata davvero tanto, ma se questo è il tuo regalo devo dirti che sei davvero banale perché…» Si interruppe quando Harry rimase soltanto con i boxer indosso e fece cadere sul materasso la vestaglia: assunse un’espressione accigliata davanti a quel qualcosa che i suoi occhi blu, i quali conoscevano a memoria il corpo dell’altro, non riconobbero come familiare. «H-harry.»

«Ti piace?» disse lui, un po’ in ansia e ignorando la sua espressione meravigliata.

Louis rimase in silenzio, mentre si sedeva compostamente sul materasso, fino a quando, tendendo la mano destra verso il suo petto, chiese «posso?».

Harry annuì, trattenendo il respiro e liberandolo soltanto quando i polpastrelli di Louis si scontrarono delicatamente con la sua pelle fredda, riscaldandola e facendolo rilassare. Soltanto in quel momento abbassò lo sguardo e ogni difesa e seguì le dita dell’altro delineare il contorno nero di un sole a metà al quale vi erano accostati lo spicchio di una luna e tre piccole stelle. Era un tatuaggio il regalo per Louis: quelle linee delicate e nere marchiavano la pelle del suo petto a sinistra, lì dove stava battendo erratico il suo cuore, perché lo sguardo di adorazione che Louis aveva su era troppo, troppo persino per Harry che lo amava più di ogni altra persona al mondo.

«È per questo che nei giorni passati non ti sei mai spogliato davanti a me?» chiese Louis, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

«Lo hai notato?» Harry si morse il labbro inferiore dispiaciuto, mentre lasciava correre la mano destra tra i ricci per scompigliarli e poi metterli in ordine. «Mi dispiace averti rifiutato più e più volte, ma volevo che fosse una sorpresa e che lo vedessi soltanto oggi.»

L’idea di quel tatuaggio gli era balenata in testa al ritorno di Louis dalla Thailandia. Voleva qualcosa che gli ricordasse Louis e che potesse essere sempre con lui, qualcosa che gli desse forza e coraggio per superare i momenti di smarrimento, qualcosa che potesse toccare e farlo stare immediatamente meglio anche quando lui non c’era. In quelle notti, quelle dei suoi incubi, non indossava il suo ciondolo con l’aeroplanino perché era diventata una tradizione affidarlo a Louis prima di ogni partenza. Sfiorare il tatuaggio gemello di quel ciondolo, che entrambi avevano sull’avambraccio sinistro, non era bastato a farlo stare meglio. Harry aveva bisogno di qualcosa che gli ricordasse Louis, ma anche chi fosse lui stesso, una Luna legata indissolubilmente al suo Sole.

Così era nato quel tatuaggio, così Louis si ritrovava ad accarezzarlo delicatamente.

«Pensavo fossimo…non so, in crisi?» sbuffò Louis, scuotendo la testa.

«In crisi? Io e te?»

Per Harry era assurdo persino pronunciarla quella parola parlando del loro matrimonio.

«Già, una specie di crisi matrimoniale del dodicesimo anno.»

«Non credo esista, Lou.»

«E menomale.» ribatté Louis, ridacchiando per le sue paranoie. «È decisamente una sorpresa!»

«E ti è piaciuta?» chiese, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Insomma, ti piace? Perché dovrai vederlo per il resto della tua vita e sarebbe decisamente brutto se non ti dovesse piacere. Ovviamente posso coprirlo, ma…»

«Harry.» Louis lo interruppe, prendendogli le mani nelle sue e guardandolo con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra. «Mi piace? No, io penso di amarlo.» Lo rassicurò e Harry imitò la sua espressione. «Follemente.» aggiunse, per poi sussurrare a un soffio dalle sue labbra «_je suis le Soleil…»_

Louis era il suo piccolo Sole.

_«Je suis la Lune.»_

E Harry era la sua Luna.

_«Et les_ _étoiles?»_

Sorrise, perché a quella domanda c’era soltanto una risposta.

«_Les étoiles sont Daisy, Edward et l'enfant qui viendra_.»

Le stelle erano i loro figli, tutti e nessuno escluso, Edward e Daisy che già illuminavano la loro vita e il bambino che sarebbe arrivato.

«Dio, Harry.» Le labbra di Louis tremarono, rilasciando il suo respiro caldo su quelle dell’altro, che non vedeva l’ora di baciare e assaporare. «Ti amo così tanto.» E non impiegò molto a unire le loro labbra e a baciarlo, senza aspettare un _anch’io _alla sua affermazione. «Grazie, amore mio.»

E quei baci, dati a fior di labbra, presto divennero più lenti, passionali, languidi. Le loro labbra si modellavano morbidamente le une alle altre riconoscendosi e assaporandosi, sapevano di amore, quello più grande e puro, quello che permetteva loro di lasciarsi andare l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro e non avere mai paura fino a quando erano insieme. Ed era così, perché le mani di Harry percorrevano spavalde il corpo dell’altro, mappandone ogni centimetro e saggiando la pelle calda e allo stesso tempo increspata dai brividi. Così facevano anche le sue labbra e la sua lingua, che non impiegò molto a tracciare le ossa sporgenti del bacino di Louis. Harry, eccitato, prese tra le mani l’elastico dei suoi boxer per sfilarglieli in malo modo: l’altro ridacchiò perché finirono dritti dritti sul paralume dell’abat-jour, ma non vi prestò molta attenzione perché in quel momento i suoi occhi blu erano puntati sulle labbra di Harry, che percorrevano con maestria i tatuaggi sul suo petto e rilasciavano gemiti sommessi quando i loro bacini entravano in collisione.

«Fa’ piano, _ma Lune._» sussurrò Louis, quando la lingua di Harry gli circondò un capezzolo facendolo inturgidire all’istante. «La casa è affollata stanotte, dobbiamo essere silenziosi.»

«_Oui_.» asserì lui, incastrando gli occhi smeraldini nei suoi con malizia. «Ma su questo piano ci siamo solo io e te.»

Intrecciarono le loro dita in una presa ferrea e si baciarono ancora, incastrando lingue e denti in un bacio sporco, fatto di morsi e saliva, che sapeva di urgenza, quella di aversi e di possedersi nel più intimo e carnale dei modi. Louis riuscì a sfilare i boxer del più giovane prima di sentire le sue mani sul petto: Harry si mise a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e non smise neanche per un istante di baciare ogni suo lembo di pelle abbronzata che aveva a disposizione.

Si fermò un istante a osservarlo e a godersi la visione di un Louis nudo soltanto per lui, così esposto e fragile: poi, si avventò sul suo corpo lasciando baci umidi e infuocati sulle cosce tornite e poi al loro interno, accarezzando il punto in cui la coscia diventava inguine e leccando lentamente la punta del membro eccitato dell’altro, al quale si mozzò il respiro per quel contatto bagnato e caldo.

«Sei così buono, Lou.»

Harry lasciò soltanto alcune lappate lungo la sua asta percependone ogni vena e increspatura prima di risalire lungo il suo corpo ancora e incontrare nuovamente le sue labbra: Louis gemette nella sua bocca quando sentì il suo sapore e il suo membro stretto e stimolato dal palmo di Harry. Intrufolò una mano tra i suoi ricci per tenerlo più vicino a sé in quel bacio, mentre l’altra stringeva il suo fianco e dettava i movimenti sinuosi dell’altro che ora ondeggiava sopra di lui.

«Harry, ti prego.» mormorò Louis. «Ho bisogno di essere dentro di te.»

E il riccio lo accontentò: dalle sue labbra rosse fuoriuscirono soffici gemiti di piacere quando Louis prese il comando e lo fece posizionare mani e ginocchia sui cuscini morbidi, accarezzando la sua schiena ampia, le fossette di Venere che l’ornavano e infine l’incontro delle sue natiche sode. Lì con un gesto lento e accorto Louis vi posizionò le labbra, tenendo fermo con le mani il bacino dell’altro che cominciò a tremare: ascoltando le preghiere e i gemiti di piacere di Harry, Louis non impiegò molto a leccare la sua apertura per poi infilare al suo interno la lingua e alcune dita quando i suoi muscoli finalmente si rilassarono sotto le sue carezze. Dopo aver sfiorato più volte il suo punto più sensibile con le dita, mentre il riccio chiedeva sempre di più e si spingeva maggiormente verso le sue labbra e la sua lingua, Louis si staccò e gli pose una mano sulla spalla destra per avvicinare la sua schiena al petto e rubargli un bacio urgente, che si rivelò essere un intreccio sporco di lingue e saliva e mostrò quanto l’uno avesse bisogno dell’altro fino a consumarsi. E mentre il fondoschiena sodo di Harry veniva a contatto con la sua erezione pulsante e la sua mano piccola e delicata massaggiava il membro bisognoso dell’altro, Louis approfondì sempre di più quei baci fino a quando non fu inevitabile allontanarsi per riprendere fiato.

Eppure, Harry lo riportò a sé. Si voltò tra le sue braccia per incontrare un’ultima volta le sue labbra piene e umide prima di soffiare su di esse «_joyeux anniversaire, mon petit soleil_».

Louis sorrise e strinse Harry tra le sue braccia forti e solide, prima di farlo distendere tra i cuscini e sistemarsi tra le sue gambe tremanti: percorse il suo torace tatuato e i suoi capezzoli sensibili con la lingua e le mani di Harry, intrufolate tra i suoi capelli, lo guidarono a scendere sempre più in basso, lì dove il suo odore di uomo si faceva più presente insieme al profumo del bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia. Louis lo assaggiò, mordendogli la pelle tesa del bacino prima di leccare la punta gocciolante del suo membro e inglobare poi tutta la lunghezza nella sua bocca. Harry non trattenne i suoi gemiti e i suoi respiri affannati quando Louis cominciò a scendere e a salire sul suo sesso, massaggiandogli prima i testicoli con il palmo di una mano e poi stuzzicando l’entrata con l’indice umido dei suoi stessi umori. Non incontrò resistenza dal momento che lo aveva già preparato poco prima, quando le sue dita si intrufolarono con cerchi concentrici nella sua carne calda per stimolarlo ancora e vederlo sgretolarsi e ricomporsi sotto il suo tocco: quando sentì la punta del suo membro pulsare contro la coscia di Harry, decise di averne avuto abbastanza.

Era imperativo per lui sentire Harry schiudersi intorno alla propria lunghezza, colpirlo in profondità e ascoltare i suoi dolci respiri spezzati dai gemiti nell’orecchio.

Louis sospirò sulla sua bocca quando l’altro strinse nel palmo la sua erezione pulsante e spalmò sull’asta le gocce di liquido preseminale presenti sulla punta arrossata, indirizzandolo verso la sua apertura. Harry gemette sommessamente mordendo il suo labbro inferiore quando percepì Louis entrare in lui e ogni venatura e increspatura del suo membro scontrarsi contro le sue pareti calde. L’altro lo accarezzava dolcemente, gli baciava le palpebre strette tra loro per superare il fastidio iniziale di quella penetrazione e si godeva il piacere che cominciava a espandersi in ogni lembo del suo corpo minuto dopo minuto. Poi, si perse ad osservare le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra leggermente dischiuse di Harry che ormai liberava i suoi gemiti di piacere e incontrava le spinte dell’altro, mentre lui colpiva ripetutamente il suo punto più sensibile.

«Di più, voglio di più, Lou.» miagolò al suo orecchio, ansimando senza preoccuparsi di modulare il tono della sua voce. «Più veloce.»

E Louis seguì quell’invito, aumentando il ritmo delle spinte, saziando i loro appetiti e cavalcando l’ondata di adrenalina che lo aveva investito nell’ascoltare la voce rauca dell’altro incitarlo: gli fece allacciare le gambe attorno al suo bacino e fece perno con gli avambracci ai lati della sua testa, potenziando i suoi movimenti e il loro piacere. Lo baciò ancora, spostando poi l’attenzione sul suo collo e marchiandolo con le labbra e con i denti, mentre sentiva nell'orecchio il respiro affannato di Harry dettare il ritmo delle sue spinte e colpiva ripetutamente il centro del suo piacere. Bastarono poche stoccate per portarlo al culmine: il membro di Harry, stretto piacevolmente tra i loro corpi, si riversò con fiotti caldi sulla loro pelle e l’altro si liberò in un gemito più forte un'ultima volta prima di riversarsi nelle sue carni, sentendole stringersi deliziosamente intorno al suo sesso.

Louis si lasciò andare sul corpo sudato dell’altro, godendosi gli strascichi del suo orgasmo e nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, dove stanco lasciò baci a labbra schiuse. Harry, nel frattempo, portò le sue mani ad accarezzargli la schiena, quasi per lenirla dai graffi e dai segni che era certo di ritrovare la mattina successiva, e respirava ancora a fatica per il caleidoscopio di emozioni provato poco prima.

«Pensi che qualcuno ci abbia sentito?» mormorò, poi, mentre Louis si sistemava supino sul letto e lasciava che l’altro si accoccolasse sul suo petto, tirando su le coperte.

Louis ridacchiò. «_Ma Lune_, dobbiamo sperare che i vicini non ci abbiano sentito perché i nostri genitori lo hanno fatto di sicuro.»

Harry lasciò un colpetto sulla sua spalla e scosse la testa, non riuscendo a reprimere quel sorriso malizioso che si formò sulle sue labbra: avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in imbarazzo, ma non lo era affatto perché quando era con Louis diventava coraggioso e, forse, un po’ – decisamente troppo - avventato. Eppure, a lui piaceva sentirsi in quel modo: si sentiva invincibile, forte e sfrontato con Louis al suo fianco.

«Credi che Tom lo farebbe anche su di me?» chiese Louis, lasciando tenere carezze tra i riccioli castani. «Il tuo tatuaggio, intendo.»

«Cosa?» ribatté Harry, alzando un po’ il capo: la luce flebile che filtrava dalle finestre illuminava l’espressione rilassata che Louis aveva sul volto, le palpebre chiuse dolcemente e le lunghe ciglia che proiettavano ombre sottili sui suoi zigomi. «Lo vorresti anche tu?»

«Non sarebbe la prima volta.» sussurrò l’altro, accarezzandogli l’avambraccio. «Ma questo è speciale. Perché quell’aeroplanino rappresenta il nostro punto di partenza, il nostro primo incontro e la nostra lista, ma il Sole, la Luna e le tre Stelle sono il nostro punto di arrivo.»

Quel disegno rappresentava i loro sogni trasformati in realtà grazie all’amore e all’impegno che ogni giorno si promettevano a vicenda. Quel Sole, quella Luna e quelle Stelle erano una realtà che Harry non si era mai permesso di desiderare prima dell’arrivo di Louis, prima che quest’ultimo gli avesse mostrato non solo quanto fosse bello sognare, ma anche realizzare i propri sogni. Erano tutto ciò che aveva e per cui si sarebbe sempre sentito grato e fortunato.

«Mi vuoi ancora una volta sulla tua pelle.» mormorò, non trovando altre parole per descrivere il turbinio di emozioni che provava. «Mi vuoi ancora.»

«Ti vorrò sempre, Harry.» ribatté Louis ad occhi chiusi.

Ad occhi chiusi perché non c’era bisogno di guardare Harry per fargli capire l’intenzione e l’importanza di quell’affermazione. Le sentiva nel tremolio della sua voce emozionata, che a volte vibrava tanto era l’amore che in quel momento il suo cuore accoglieva. Non c’era bisogno di aprire gli occhi, non c’era bisogno di alzare le sue difese quando erano insieme, perché poteva lasciarsi andare e permettersi di amare ed essere amato a sua volta. 

«Anche io, Lou.» sussurrò, prima di lasciargli un bacio morbido sulla clavicola. «Sempre.»

Harry si strinse maggiormente a lui e cominciò a tracciare con l’indice quel disegno che di lì a poco sarebbe stato sul petto di Louis, indelebile e all’altezza del cuore. Indelebile, come il segno che Louis aveva lasciato nella sua vita migliorandola sotto ogni aspetto.

Che poi, forse, Louis non era soltanto il suo Sole e i suoi figli non erano soltanto tre piccole Stelle luminose.

«Siete il mio intero universo, Lou.» mormorò Harry, prima di schiudere le labbra sul suo petto e lasciarvi un altro bacio.

E, forse, Louis si era già addormentato e non aveva ascoltato le sue parole, ma non importava: dopotutto, Harry aveva il resto della vita per dirgli ancora e ancora quanto la Luna amasse il Sole e come brillasse grazie a lui.

* * *

_Questa volta è davvero difficile trovare delle parole adatte da inserire in questo spazio autrice. Da quando ho messo la parola “fine” a Just A Boy la scorsa estate, Harry, Louis, Daisy, Edward, Olaf, Leo e tutte le altre bellissime anime che hanno popolato questo piccolo mondo non mi hanno mai abbandonato e mi hanno spinto a pensare al loro futuro, ai loro sogni, alla loro felicità. Ed è per questo che ho scritto questo piccolo spaccato della loro vita, ambientato a Natale, una delle mie festività preferite. Abbiamo perso alcuni affetti, è vero, ma ne abbiamo ritrovati tanti altri. Spero che abbiate ritrovato l’amore di Harry e Louis come lo avevate lasciato anni prima: anzi, forse ancora più forte perché, nonostante le difficoltà quotidiane, i loro demoni e le loro fragilità, sono ancora insieme e si amano sempre di più. Sono indelebili ormai, l’uno sul cuore dell’altro, come le linee di quel tatuaggio che ha suggellato ancora una volta il loro amore. _

_Insomma, they’re still together, still going strong. _

_Spero che Daisy e Edward vi abbiano rubato un pezzo di cuore, così come Olaf o la piccola Ginger, ma che ricordiate ancora Leo e le persone che sono state parte di questa storia, come nonna Margot e nonno Robert. _ _   
_

_Vi ringrazio per tutto l’affetto che avete dimostrato a Just A Boy e spero che questa piccola sorpresa vi sia piaciuta: non mancate di farmelo sapere qui o su twitter con **#justaboyff**._ _   
_

_Tornerò nel nuovo anno con tante idee e una storia che aspetta soltanto un’ultima revisione prima di essere pubblicata. Quindi, aspettatevi presto una nuova notifica da parte mia!_

_Vi auguro buone feste e a prestissimo,  
_ _Lucia_


	16. Extra - Le stagioni dell'amore - Autunno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le stagioni dell'amore" è il nuovo e ultimo extra di Just A Boy ed è diviso in quattro parti: Autunno, Inverno, Primavera ed Estate. Vi racconto per l'ultima volta un intero anno delle loro vite, tra novità e conferme. Le restanti parti arriveranno in settimana e vi leggo su Twitter con #justaboyff!  
Lucia

_ **Autunno** _

Louis picchiettava il piede destro sull’asfalto bagnato, desiderando ardentemente di stringere tra le dita una sigaretta: non poteva, però, perché aveva smesso di fumare anni prima e raramente rompeva una promessa che aveva fatto, soprattutto a sua nonna Margot. 

Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli e lo portava a stringersi nella sua giacca scamosciata, mentre delle foglie dai colori autunnali si rincorrevano poco più in là. L’indomani, Harry lo avrebbe costretto a ripulire il giardino da tutte quelle foglie gialle e arancioni e Louis già poteva sentire la sua schiena lamentarsi davanti a quella prospettiva: tuttavia, un sorriso tenero comparve sulle sue labbra sottili al pensiero di Edward e Daisy che si sarebbero tuffati tra quelle foglie con Olaf ad abbaiare e scodinzolare felice al loro fianco. Quel pensiero fece svanire in parte l’ansia che gli pesava sul petto, il desiderio ardente di una sigaretta e tante altre preoccupazioni almeno per qualche istante. 

Peccato che non funzionasse con tutti. 

Al suo fianco, poggiato allo sportello della sua automobile, c’era un ragazzo più nervoso di lui. Si stringeva in un semplice giubbetto di jeans che tra qualche giorno si sarebbe rivelato inefficace contro l’autunno londinese e rilasciava di tanto in tanto dei bruschi sospiri, come se servissero a calmare i suoi nervi tesi. I capelli color caramello erano nascosti per la maggior parte da un cappellino che aveva rubato giusto qualche ora prima a Louis in aeroporto e le palpebre, strette tra loro per proteggersi dalle folate di vento più fredde, nascondevano degli occhi verdi che avevano visto fin troppo per l’età che Mikael aveva. 

«Sei pronto?» chiese Louis, voltandosi verso di lui. 

Raggiungeva quasi la sua altezza e non dimostrava i suoi quattordici anni: nei suoi lineamenti spigolosi c’erano anche la durezza e l’asprezza di tutto ciò che aveva vissuto, degli anni trascorsi in svariate case-famiglia e delle mancanze che aveva sopportato. Gli occhi, però, sembravano ancora quelli di un bambino: erano puri, dolci, inesperti, forse anche impauriti per la nuova avventura che l’avrebbe atteso. 

«Un altro po’, ti prego.» mormorò Mikael, pregandolo anche con lo sguardo. 

«Okay, possiamo rimanere qui ancora per un po’.» Louis cercò di metter su un sorriso più affabile e comprensivo, ma l’espressione di Mikael ancora preoccupata sembrava comunicargli che il suo fosse stato un tentativo vano. «Non abbiamo alcuna fretta, lo sai.» 

«Hai detto che Harry non sopporta chi è in ritardo.» 

«Harry capirà, non preoccuparti.» 

«Sarà difficile, Lou?» 

«Non voglio mentirti, Mikael. Sì, all’inizio sarà difficile abituarsi alla tua nuova vita.» 

«E poi migliorerà?» 

«Col tempo, con tanto impegno e molta pazienza.» ribatté Louis, lasciandogli cautamente una dolce pacca sulla spalla: notò con sorpresa che Mikael non sobbalzasse più a quel contatto e sentì il petto gonfiarsi di orgoglio. «Pensa al tuo inglese: un anno e mezzo fa lo parlavi a malapena e ora sembri un vero e proprio Lord.» ridacchiò, mentre il ragazzino arrossiva. 

Erano stati Harry e Louis a trovare qualcuno che gli insegnasse la lingua e che fosse disposto ad andare nella sua casa-famiglia di Minsk più volte a settimane per delle lezioni di inglese private nell’anno e mezzo passato: Mikael era sveglio, imparava velocemente e ormai non abbassava più lo sguardo quando parlava in inglese con Louis. E quest’ultimo amava vederlo così sicuro di se stesso, perché non c’era nulla che Mikael non avrebbe potuto fare con le giuste possibilità e il loro supporto. 

Il ragazzo annuì. «Okay, sono pronto ora.» 

«Ne sei sicuro?» 

«Per niente.» bofonchiò lui, scuotendo la testa. «Ma se rimaniamo qui fuori ancora per un po’, tra poco ti chiederò di tornare in aeroporto.» 

«Andiamo, allora.» propose Louis, guidandolo verso il vialetto di casa. «Penseremo più tardi a scaricare le valigie e a sistemarle nella tua stanza.» 

«Avrò una stanza tutta mia?» 

«Certo che sì.» ridacchiò Louis. «Pensavi di dover dividere la cuccia con Olaf e Ginger?» 

«Non so, pensavo di doverlo fare con Edward.» 

«Edward sa essere piuttosto disordinato e anche molto rumoroso.» rispose Louis con un sorriso, mentre apriva il cancelletto. «Io e Harry abbiamo pensato che meritassi un po’ di tranquillità e di privacy…sai, per ambientarti meglio.» 

Mikael annuì a testa bassa, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle foglie che calpestava, e Louis avrebbe voluto soltanto che il ragazzo guardasse quella che da quel momento in poi sarebbe stata casa sua. Quella villetta a tre piani situata in un tranquillo quartiere residenziale a nord di Londra sarebbe stata un posto in cui crescere, divertirsi e imparare, un posto in cui sentirsi finalmente al sicuro. E Louis soltanto sapeva quanto Mikael avesse bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro. 

Lanciò un’ultima occhiata al ragazzo, prima di infilare le chiavi nella toppa del portone e aprirlo lentamente. E più il portone color verde abete si apriva più il sorriso di Louis si ampliava perché finalmente rivedeva tutto ciò che aveva di più caro al mondo: la sua famiglia. Vide Harry tirare un sospiro di sollievo alla sua sola vista e poi ricambiare il suo sorriso dolcemente, Daisy essere al suo fianco e stringere tra le braccia minute Ginger, Edward fremere sul posto con un’espressione che era tutta un programma e Olaf scodinzolare allegramente. 

«Benvenuto a casa, Mika!» esclamarono all’unisono, mentre Louis lo invitava con una spintarella a fare un passo in avanti e a godere di quel calore familiare. 

Edward non impiegò molto a correre verso di loro per abbracciarli entrambi, cogliendo Mikael impreparato tanto che quasi trattenne il respiro davanti a quello scontro-incontro. Fu un «scusalo, ma è troppo felice di rivederti» sussurrato da Louis a farlo rilassare e a spingerlo a ricambiare l’abbraccio del bambino che, intanto, già diceva al suo papà quanto gli fosse mancato in quelle due settimane di assenza. Un istante dopo, all’abbraccio si unì anche Daisy che arricciò la punta del naso quando Louis le scompigliò i capelli ricci e castani e le accarezzò la guancia prima di stamparle un bel bacio sulla fronte. Harry li guardava da lontano, con le mani nelle tasche posteriori del pantalone a costine di velluto che indossava e con un sorriso dolce, quasi timido: Louis gli fece cenno di unirsi a quel grande groviglio che erano le loro braccia, ma l’altro rifiutò. Mormorò un «goditelo tutto tu, gli sei mancato così tanto», scosse la testa divertito e arricciò la punta del naso così come aveva fatto sua figlia poco prima. 

«Okay, okay.» affermò Louis, quasi annaspando in quell’abbraccio. «Date un po’ di tregua a Mika e accompagnatelo in cucina così tra poco ceniamo!» 

Mikael gli rivolse grato un sorriso quando Edward e Daisy si allontanarono e lo invitarono ad abbandonare l’ingresso per dirigersi in cucina, dove - a detta dei due - li aspettava una cena buonissima preparata proprio con le loro mani. Louis e Harry ridacchiarono, mentre li ascoltavano battibeccare su chi avesse fatto di più in quella cucina qualche ora prima: la verità era che Daisy aveva soltanto condito le patate con sale e pepe e che Edward aveva finito per mangiare quasi tutti i lamponi utili a decorare il dessert, ma Harry non li corresse. Dopotutto, volevano soltanto impressionare Mikael e farlo sentire in qualche modo a casa. Quando le voci dei loro figli divennero sempre più ovattate, i loro sguardi si incrociarono, i loro sorrisi crebbero maggiormente e le loro guance arrossirono persino. E non importava quanti anni fossero passati o quanto amore l’uno avesse respirato sulla pelle dell’altro, Harry e Louis avrebbero sempre sentito le ginocchia tremolare, i loro cuori battere all’impazzata e i loro occhi brillare ogni qual volta fossero stati vicini. 

«Vieni qui, mi sei mancato troppo in queste due settimane.» mormorò Louis, allargando le braccia e invitandolo a rifugiarsi tra loro. «Tocca a te abbracciarmi e stavolta non puoi dirmi di no, _ma Lune_.» 

Lui inclinò la testa di qualche grado, prima di scuoterla e rifugiarsi nell’unica persona che lo faceva sentire sempre al sicuro. Le loro braccia si incastrarono e si strinsero forte, Harry si piegò di qualche centimetro e Louis si alzò sulle punte così da raggiungere le sue labbra e baciarle come meritavano. E, soltanto in quel momento, gli sembrò di essere a casa per davvero, soltanto quando le sue labbra sottili si modellarono a quelle di Harry, più piene e morbide. Le loro lingue si cercarono affamate, così come le loro mani che percorrevano i loro fianchi, la schiena e, infine, il viso a riconoscere quei tratti che tanto gli erano mancati. 

«Ero così in ansia, Lou.» affermò Harry tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre le mani inanellate gli accarezzavano il viso. «Ho mangiato così tanti orsetti gommosi che Daisy e Edward hanno dovuto nasconderli, altrimenti mi sarei rovinato l’appetito per la cena!» aggiunse, mentre Louis ridacchiava perché aveva riconosciuto quel familiare sapore di fragola sulla punta della sua lingua. «Mi hanno persino costretto a giocare a scarabeo fino a poco prima che voi due arrivaste per tenermi impegnato in qualche modo!» 

Louis si scostò dall’ennesimo bacio con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra, prima di chiedere «e chi ha vinto la partita?». 

L’altro lo guardò quasi offeso. «Lou, anche se sono molto intelligenti, hanno soltanto otto e tredici anni! Ho vinto io ovviamente!» 

«Giusto, perché l’unico che è riuscito a batterti a scarabeo sono io!» 

Harry poggiò le mani sul petto dell’altro e inarcò la schiena per allontanare il viso dal suo perché, dopotutto, non era cambiato così tanto: era sempre orgoglioso e sulle sue capacità di giocare a scarabeo non si scherzava affatto. 

«In realtà non hai mai vinto per davvero quel pomeriggio perché quella partita non l’abbiamo mai terminata.» ribatté Harry, curvando le sue labbra in un sorriso. «Mi hai portato al centro di addestramento per piloti civili di Southampton e sono tornato a volare, ma non sappiamo con certezza come sarebbe finita quella partita. Eri soltanto in vantaggio di qualche punto e hai anche imbrogliato scrivendo saggio con tre “g”!» 

Louis lo guardò mordendosi il labbro inferiore perché amava che Harry ricordasse ogni singolo dettaglio della loro storia e della loro vita insieme, persino quello che agli occhi di un estraneo poteva sembrare il più sciocco: era in quei momenti che capiva quanto il suo Asperger fosse un’aggiunta e mai una sottrazione. 

«Non importa chi avrebbe potuto vincere quella partita perché quel pomeriggio io ho vinto ugualmente…tu sei tornato a volare.» lo canzonò, mentre i lineamenti del viso di Harry si addolcivano al ricordo di quella giornata. «Tieniti pure il tuo record di partite vinte a scarabeo, io mi tengo stretto il mio.» 

«E quale sarebbe?» 

«Quello di essere l’unica persona al mondo che sa renderti felice.» rispose Louis, mentre Harry alzava gli occhi al cielo divertito. «Sempre.» 

«E dei nostri figli che mi dici? Li hai dimenticati?» 

«Okay, forse non sono l’unico che ti rende felice visto che ci sono anche loro…» ammise Louis sbrigativo. «…ma io ho più assi nella manica di loro dal momento che posso fare questo in veste di marito!» aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso, prima di rifugiare il suo viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro e baciare la sua pelle nivea a più non posso, fino a farlo desistere e a farlo ridacchiare rumorosamente. 

Era quello che Louis amava più di tutto: il fatto che, anche a distanza di anni, lui e Harry non fossero cambiati molto. Agli occhi dei loro familiari e dei loro amici, erano ancora gli Harry e Louis ventenni che non si stancavano mai di guardarsi negli occhi in quel modo così puro, di incastrare le loro dita in un intreccio indissolubile o scambiarsi teneri baci proprio quando pensavano di non essere visti perché volevano custodire quei momenti solo per loro. 

«A proposito…» 

«A proposito di quello che faremo stanotte, non appena i bambini saranno andati a dormire?» mormorò Louis sul suo collo, rabbrividendo già al pensiero. «Ho grandi idee in testa.» 

«No.» ridacchiò Harry, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e costringendolo a ridurre le effusioni. «E non chiamarli bambini: ormai hanno quattordici, tredici e otto anni…sono ragazzi!» Louis scosse la testa perché doveva ancora abituarsi a quel piccolo particolare. «Intendevo, a proposito dei ragazzi…come mai avete impiegato tutto quel tempo ad entrare tu e Mikael?» 

«Non si sentiva pronto inizialmente.» sospirò Louis. «Siamo rimasti sul vialetto a prendere respiri profondi e qualche folata di vento di troppo.» 

«Oh.» 

«Penso sia normale, però.» ribatté presto per spazzare via dalle labbra di Harry quel broncio che le aveva arricciate. «Lisa e l’assistente sociale ce lo avevano detto, no? Mikael potrebbe impiegare del tempo per trovare un posto tutto suo nella nostra famiglia e non dobbiamo forzarlo. Ha bisogno di tempo e spazio per abituarsi a questa nuova realtà e a noi quattro.» 

«C-certo.» balbettò Harry, allontanandosi da lui ancora dubbioso e passando una mano tra i ricci castani che le precedenti effusioni avevano scompigliato. «Allora dovremmo andare in cucina perché Edward e Daisy non stanno seguendo affatto le raccomandazioni di Lisa.» aggiunse, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Insomma, gli sono saltati addosso per salutarlo, poi lo hanno trascinato via e ora gli staranno parlando a ruota libera di qualunque cosa passi nelle loro teste.» 

«Erano soltanto emozionati di rivederlo, non preoccuparti. Gli parlerò di nuovo se credi sia meglio.» ribatté, spogliandosi della sua giacca di camoscio e appendendola al guardaroba dell’ingresso per poi incamminarsi verso la cucina, dalla quale sentiva già il vociare di Edward, Daisy e Mikael. «Ma sta’ tranquillo, sono soltanto dei bambini.» 

«_Ragazzi_.» 

E lui alzò gli occhi al cielo perché quel termine, quel “ragazzi”, implicava che le sue piccole pesti fossero cresciute e lui non era ancora pronto a processare quell’informazione, non ora che aveva _quasi_ accettato di aver superato i suoi quaranta anni. 

«Lou?» lo richiamò Harry, rimasto indietro di qualche metro. «E tu lo sei? Intendo, tu sei pronto?» 

Louis pensava che non fosse e non sarebbe mai stato pronto del tutto. Prendere in affido Mikael era stato un grande rischio e avrebbe continuato a esserlo per il resto della loro vita. Dopotutto, Louis lo aveva tirato fuori da quella fredda casa-famiglia della periferia di Minsk e gli aveva promesso così tanto: una casa accogliente, una scuola capace di offrirgli degli strumenti validi per il suo futuro, una famiglia sulla quale contare. Era facile commettere errori quando la posta in gioco era così alta, quando c’era in ballo il futuro di un’altra persona. E Louis non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, non si sarebbe mai perdonato di deludere o ferire Mikael dopo ciò che gli aveva promesso. 

Per questo, Louis pensava di non sentirsi affatto pronto. 

Eppure, quella sera, per Harry soltanto, per rassicurarlo e per non trasmettergli alcuna incertezza o negatività, si costrinse a dire «sì» con il sorriso più ampio che le sue labbra avessero mai indossato. 

* 

Quel lunedì mattina iniziò con i soliti capricci di Edward che non voleva andare e a scuola per rimanere a casa con Mikael, con i capelli di Daisy che non volevano proprio saperne di essere raccolti in una treccia ordinata e con Louis che, per non fare ulteriormente ritardo alla _Thousand Hearts Foundation_, andò via di fretta e furia lasciando a Harry l’onore – o forse, l’_onere_ – di porre rimedio a quella grande confusione. 

Dopo aver portato a scuola Edward e Daisy, promettendo all’uno di andare allo zoo nel fine settimana e all’altra di prendere un appuntamento da un parrucchiere che l’aiutasse a gestire la sua chioma di capelli ricci, Harry tornò a casa soltanto per qualche ora, giusto il tempo di riprendere un po’ di fiato prima di tornare in azione. Nel primo pomeriggio Mikael avrebbe sostenuto un test per capire quale classe avrebbe dovuto frequentare in base alla sua preparazione e Harry si ritrovò ad accompagnarlo e sostenerlo completamente da solo dal momento che Louis era impegnato nella supervisione di un importante progetto dell’associazione. Mormorò un semplice «buona fortuna» a Mikael, prima che quest’ultimo gli facesse un cenno per ringraziarlo ed entrasse nell’aula accompagnato dalla preside. 

In attesa che il ragazzo terminasse il test, Harry si sedette su una scomoda panca di legno al di fuori di quell’aula. 

Aveva gli occhi chiusi, i lineamenti del viso finalmente rilassati e le mani a riposare sul suo grembo: quello fu l’unico momento che riuscì a concedersi per sé dall’inizio di quella lunga giornata, la quale in realtà avrebbe dovuto essere il suo giorno libero. Tuttavia, con il passare degli anni aveva capito che raramente i suoi giorni liberi dal lavoro si rivelavano realmente tali: c’era sempre così tanto da fare in casa, c’erano i ragazzi da accompagnare alle lezioni di piano o di karate, c’era Louis che gli ricordava di passare al supermercato perché il loro frigo era vuoto, c’era Olaf che lo pregava di fare una passeggiata non appena lui si sedeva sul divano. Insomma, a volte le sue giornate erano così piene e impegnate da rendere quel paio d’ore trascorse su una scomoda panca all’interno della scuola dei suoi figli quasi piacevoli. 

Il cigolio di una porta lo ridestò all’improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare e voltare nella direzione dell’aula dalla quale uscì un Mikael piuttosto stravolto. I suoi capelli erano un nido di rondini, i suoi occhi verdi stanchi e il rossore sulle sue guance quasi nascondeva le lentiggini che le ornavano solitamente. Tra le sue mani il ragazzo stringeva una penna e il cappellino che un tempo apparteneva a Louis e dal quale lui ultimamente non si separava mai. 

«Allora?» soffiò Harry, alzandosi e incamminandosi verso di lui. 

«È andata bene, credo.» 

La voce di Mikael uscì quasi a fatica dalle sue labbra, segno di quanto fosse stato difficile per lui svolgere quel test. Eppure, era andata bene: presto il ragazzo avrebbe cominciato un nuovo capitolo della sua vita, avrebbe imparato cose che fino a poco tempo prima gli sembravano impossibili, avrebbe potuto farsi dei nuovi amici. Harry si aprì in un sorriso dolce e tutta la tensione di quella giornata andò via lasciando spazio soltanto a quella bella notizia e all’orgoglio che provava. Esclamò un «complimenti, Mika!» e si sporse verso di lui, forse per abbracciarlo se l’altro glielo avesse mai permesso, forse per sentirlo più vicino. 

Eppure, il ragazzo fece un passo indietro. Al posto dell’abbraccio Mikael gli offrì inaspettatamente una stretta di mano e Harry, confuso sul da farsi e dalla sua reazione, la accettò senza far domande. 

Non era estraneo alla scelta di limitare il contatto fisico perché lui per primo era sempre stato restio a qualunque effusione per via del suo Asperger: eppure, negli anni, aveva imparato ad amare i caldi abbracci dei suoi figli, i baci di Louis, i pizzicotti che nonna Margot gli lasciava sulle guance quando era ancora in vita. Capiva in parte quel rifiuto, ma non poté fare a meno di pensare che quella stretta di mano ponesse chilometri e chilometri tra lui e Mikael. 

Prima che uno dei due potesse dire qualcosa e spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzante, la preside uscì dall’aula e confermò a Harry il buon esito del suo test e quale classe avrebbe frequentato Mikael, prima di indirizzarli in segreteria per finalizzare l’iscrizione e acquistare le divise scolastiche. 

Più tardi, mentre Harry guidava nel traffico di Londra e della pioggia sottile bagnava il parabrezza della sua automobile, Mikael guardava al di là del finestrino pensieroso. 

«Ti troverai bene nella tua classe.» azzardò Harry, svoltando a destra e lanciandogli un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Sarai con Theo, il figlio di Niall e Lisa. Lo ricordi?» 

Mikael annuì. I due si erano conosciuti quasi un anno prima, quando gli assistenti sociali che si occupavano del suo caso avevano accordato a Louis, allora tutore di Mikael, di portarlo a Londra per un paio di settimane. Quel viaggio era servito al ragazzo per capire come fosse il mondo al di fuori della casa-famiglia, al di fuori di Minsk e di tutto ciò che rappresentava per lui quella città. Mikael aveva conosciuto Edward e Daisy e i loro familiari, aveva rivisto Harry, aveva osservato con gli occhi che brillavano di meraviglia una città di cui aveva soltanto sentito parlare. Non aveva legato granché con Theo dal momento che parlava a malapena in inglese, ma Harry pensava che avere un volto amico nella sua classe lo avrebbe aiutato molto ad ambientarsi e a non sentirsi solo. 

«Niall è simpatico.» commentò il ragazzo, sistemandosi meglio sul sedile in pelle. «Mi piace il suo accento, fa sembrare il mio meno strano.» 

«È perché è irlandese e se glielo fai notare ti dirà che è grazie al suo accento che ha conquistato Lisa, perché era “esotico” a detta sua.» ridacchiò Harry, scuotendo la testa. «Comunque, anche Theo è molto simpatico ed è un bravo ragazzo. Daisy ne è follemente innamorata da quando era piccola.» Morse all’istante il suo labbro inferiore perché, forse, quell’ultimo dettaglio avrebbe potuto evitarlo. «_Ops_, dimentica l’ultima cosa che ti ho detto per favore.» 

«Non preoccuparti, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me.» 

Harry annuì, anche se la frase pronunciata da Mikael non lo rassicurava granché. Era convinto che il ragazzo nascondesse fin troppi segreti dal momento che non parlava spesso di sé, della sua vecchia vita a Minsk o di qualunque altra cosa lo coinvolgesse in prima persona. Era una persona taciturna e Harry rispettava quel suo lato caratteriale perché lo comprendeva a pieno, ma a volte lo era fin troppo: sul suo volto e nelle sue parole c’era una reticenza particolare, una reticenza che serviva a nascondere molto, forse troppo, di sé. 

Eppure, Harry non ebbe modo di pensare molto a quelle parole per il resto della giornata. 

Tornato a casa, si diede alle faccende domestiche, mentre Mikael giocherellava con Olaf in giardino e Ginger li osservava dalla porta finestra del soggiorno non sfidando il venticello fresco di fine settembre. Giunta la sera, Harry era semplicemente sfinito. Stava salendo le scale con passo lento e mogio, tra le sue braccia c’era una cesta di indumenti lavati e stirati, quando delle risate ovattate lo incuriosirono. Raggiunse con passo felpato il piano mansardato che ospitava la stanza di Mikael e lì indugiò per qualche istante, nascondendosi dietro la porta lasciata socchiusa ad ascoltare con più attenzione quel vociare tanto familiare. 

«Devo davvero indossare questa divisa?» chiese Mikael, il tono della sua voce un po’ infastidito. «Tutti i giorni?» 

«Sì, altrimenti prenderai delle note.» rispose Edward: dal poco che Harry riusciva a vedere, era disteso a pancia in giù sul letto dell’altro e dondolava le gambe spensierato. «Io anche le odiavo, ma poi…» 

«…poi io e Harry abbiamo indossato delle giacche simili alla sua per settimane e lui si è finalmente convinto di non sembrare un maggiordomo.» concluse Louis, guardando il riflesso di Mikael nello specchio reggere tra le mani una giacca in tartan blu. «Andiamo, facci vedere come ti sta!» 

Mikael lo guardò riluttante. Soltanto dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, indossò la giacca e si voltò verso Louis che lo fissava già sorridente. E Harry, ancora nascosto dietro la porta di legno, provò quasi un moto di gelosia nel vedere gli occhi blu di Louis brillare in quel modo. C’era una connessione speciale tra Mikael e Louis, qualcosa che Harry ancora non era riuscito a capire, qualcosa che permetteva a Louis di abbracciare l’altro, di sfiorarlo e semplicemente parlargli senza provocargli un sussulto o del fastidio. Mikael si fidava ad occhi chiusi di Louis e, ogni qual volta lo notava, Harry si sentiva irrimediabilmente tagliato fuori. 

«Sei proprio un damerino, anzi, un piccolo Lord!» scherzò Louis, sistemandogli meglio la giacca, mentre Mikael si scostava da lui imbarazzato per le risate candide di Edward e Daisy. «Siamo fieri di te e farai colpo su tutti lunedì prossimo!» 

«Andiamo, Louis!» ribatté il ragazzo, provando a divincolarsi dalla presa dell’altro che, comunque, riuscì a stringerlo in un abbraccio un istante dopo. 

Nonostante le iniziali rimostranze, Mikael si abbandonò presto a lui e Harry vide il suo volto rilassarsi sulla spalla di Louis. Conosceva bene quella sensazione, quel calore che gli abbracci di suo marito sprigionavano, quella sicurezza che le sue braccia forti erano in grado di dare. In fondo capiva Mikael, seppure si sentisse così lontano da lui o da quello che lui e Louis avevano. 

D’un tratto, Harry venne distratto da una serie di passettini che lo costrinsero a indietreggiare e a sobbalzare dallo spavento quando Daisy uscì dalla stanza e lo sorprese sul pianerottolo. 

«Papà!» esclamò lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia castane. «Che ci fai qui? Stavi origliando per caso?» 

Harry boccheggiò perché Daisy riusciva sempre a capirlo e a scoprire ogni sua intenzione: eppure, in quel momento, tutto ciò che doveva fare era negare, negare e negare per preservare la sua dignità. 

«Assolutamente no, _princesse_!» ribatté con un tono offeso. «Ero qui per mettere a posto i vestiti di Edward.» 

«Ma la camera di Edward è di sotto.» disse lei, incrociando le braccia al petto e curvando le labbra in un sorriso sghembo. «Per caso hai perso il senso dell’orientamento?» 

Harry scosse la testa e strinse tra loro le palpebre un attimo soltanto prima di ribeccare sua figlia con un infantile «e tu invece? Cosa ci fai qua fuori?». 

«Volevo prendere le foto del primo giorno di scuola di Edward e farle vedere a Mika.» spiegò eccitata. «Hai presente quella in cui sembra che stia per andare al patibolo?» Harry annuì divertito perché ricordava bene quel giorno e le foto che avevano scattato. «Ecco, pensavo che sarebbe stato divertente fargliele vedere per farlo distrarre un po’. Tu che fai? Entri e mi aspetti con gli altri?» 

Harry esitò per un istante, prima di scuotere la testa e stringere saldamente la cesta dei panni che aveva tra le braccia. «Non posso, devo sistemare questi e poi preparare la cena.» Distolse il suo sguardo da quello di sua figlia e lo puntò al parquet in legno. «Scendete tra un’ora e non fatevi chiamare troppe volte per la cena, mi raccomando.» Poi, le lasciò una carezza sulla guancia e si diresse al piano inferiore. 

Non sapeva se la sua fosse stata la scelta giusta, ma in quel momento, con la stanchezza di un’intera giornata a pesare sulle spalle e con l’intera cena ancora da preparare, non ebbe neanche il modo di pensarci. 

* 

Quella notte Louis sentì il respiro di Harry scandire rumorosamente ogni istante. 

Si erano dati la buonanotte circa un’ora e mezza prima, ma Louis sapeva che l’altro non avesse mai chiuso occhio per davvero: gli aveva dato le spalle, aveva tirato su le coperte fino all’orecchio ed era rimasto immobile da quel momento in poi. E quello non era il suo Harry. Harry finiva sempre per accoccolarsi a Louis, lo abbracciava per appropriarsi del suo calore e si addormentava con le labbra sul suo collo perché era lì che preferiva lasciare i suoi teneri baci. E da un paio di anni Harry dormiva sempre con la mano sul suo petto, posizionata all’altezza del cuore, lì dove le linee del tatuaggio che avevano in comune raccontavano il loro più grande desiderio. 

«Harry, cosa c’è?» chiese Louis, sistemando la schiena contro la spalliera imbottita del letto. 

«Mph?» bofonchiò l’altro, voltando di qualche grado il capo. «Cosa c’è?» 

«Non lo so, dimmelo tu.» azzardò Louis, accendendo l’abat-jour sul comodino e costringendo Harry a nascondere il viso dietro i palmi delle mani per abituarsi alla luce. «Abbiamo fatto l’amore poche ore fa, ma non eri qui. Ci siamo dati la buonanotte, ma non hai dormito neanche per un istante.» 

«Potremmo dormire ora.» 

«No, non dormiremo fino a quando non mi dirai cosa ti passa per la testa.» ribatté, mentre l’altro si stropicciava gli occhi stanchi con le mani chiuse a pugno e arricciava le labbra in un broncio. «Perché sei così pensieroso stanotte?» 

Harry specchiò la sua posizione e sospirò, tirando giù le coperte fino ai fianchi. 

«Mikael.» 

L’espressione di Louis si contrasse. Sapeva che Harry fosse preoccupato per l’affido di Mikael: dopotutto, non era nelle sue corde amare le incognite e quel ragazzo ne era decisamente una. Mikael non rientrava in alcuna statistica o previsione, era qualcuno che avrebbe potuto minare la sua stabilità e la sua vita, che tanto aveva ancora bisogno di ordine e punti fermi. Harry risultava ancora preoccupato e timoroso, esattamente come lo era stato circa due anni prima, quando Louis era tornato a casa dal suo viaggio a Minsk per conto dell’associazione e gli aveva raccontato di aver incontrato Mikael. Gli aveva parlato di un ragazzino che si era aggrappato al suo cappotto per non farlo andare via dalla casa-famiglia e che lo aveva guardato con gli occhi verdi colmi di speranza. Quegli occhi dicevano tra le tante altre cose anche «_rimani_». E Louis era rimasto un altro giorno, poi un altro e un altro ancora: i due non parlavano molto a causa della barriera linguistica che li divideva, ma si capivano a gesti e con un solo sguardo. E non c’era nient’altro da capire, oltre al fatto che Mikael avesse disperatamente bisogno di una famiglia che lo amasse. 

«_E se fosse lui la terza stella, Harry?_» aveva detto due anni prima, stringendo le mani di Harry e riferendosi al loro tatuaggio. «_Se il destino lo avesse messo sul nostro cammino per questo? Possiamo aiutarlo, possiamo dargli un’altra possibilità._» 

Dopo quella conversazione, Harry aveva messo da parte culla e bavaglini, abbandonando il pensiero di avere un altro bambino a gattonare per casa. Louis lo aveva portato a Minsk qualche mese dopo per permettere ai due di conoscersi, affinché Harry vedesse ciò che lui stesso aveva scorto in Mikael: quel suo sguardo triste che nascondeva un’infinita dolcezza e tante storie che forse non avrebbero mai visto la luce, quel suo sorriso che spuntava sulle sue labbra raramente ma che poteva illuminare una stanza intera. Il loro primo incontro era stato un insieme di frasi spezzate dall’imbarazzo e di occhiate furtive, di sguardi che si studiavano e di sorrisi timidi sulle labbra. Quel giorno Harry aveva portato con sé il suo scarabeo preferito, quello di legno e che aveva fin da bambino, e lo aveva porto a Mikael: quest’ultimo aveva guardato quell’oggetto confuso e, soltanto dopo la traduzione dell’assistente sociale che si occupava del loro caso e qualche esitazione, lo aveva accettato e lo aveva stretto al petto. 

«_È il mio gioco da tavolo preferito, lo ho fin da bambino ed è stato il mio miglior amico per molto tempo. Così ti eserciterai con la lingua e ti ricorderai di me._» aveva detto Harry con la voce tremolante e la mano stretta a quella di Louis per farsi forza in quella nuova avventura. «_Anche quando non sarò qui_.» 

E i mesi successivi a quel momento erano stati una vera e propria avventura: parlare a Edward e Daisy della loro decisione, i viaggi sempre più frequenti a Minsk, le visite degli assistenti sociali e i colloqui con i loro figli che si dimostravano sempre entusiasti e comprensivi, le sedute con Lisa che si erano raddoppiate perché per Harry quell’affido era stato tanto da processare. Eppure, nonostante Louis stesso fosse nervoso a riguardo, non aveva pensato che lui e Harry insieme avrebbero potuto fallire, soprattutto perché per lui Mikael e suo marito erano più simili di quanto pensassero. Era convinto, però, che non avrebbe dovuto farglielo notare e che prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto da soli. 

«Cosa succede con Mikael?» chiese, quindi, cercando di capire cosa non andasse. 

«Niente, non succede nulla.» ribatté Harry, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Sono passate settimane da quando è arrivato e non è successo nulla. Tra me e lui non c’è stato neanche un miglioramento e Lisa non fa altro che ripetermi di essere paziente, ma sai che non è la mia migliore qualità.» Louis sorrise teneramente a quella precisazione. «Non sono fatto per essere paziente…o forse non sono fatto per Mikael.» 

«Harry, credo che ti stia sbagliando su tutta la linea.» rispose sereno Louis, ormai abituato ad arginare le crisi di suo marito. «In questi anni hai imparato a essere molto paziente. Le marachelle di Leo, Olaf e Ginger, i capricci di Edward e Daisy, il mio disordine e le mie assenze ti hanno fortificato così tanto e a volte mi chiedo come faccia a sopportarci tutti.» 

«Per me non è uno sforzo, non è un qualcosa che mi pesa fare, io vi amo e basta.» 

Louis inclinò di qualche grado il suo capo, mentre le dita di Harry si tendevano verso di lui e gli sistemavamo la frangia sulla fronte in un gesto affettuoso. Non capiva come Harry potesse ancora essere così insicuro di se stesso a volte, come non vedesse che meraviglioso uomo fosse diventato o i progressi che aveva compiuto nei diciassette anni precedenti, come potesse pensare di non essere adatto a Mikael quando quei due erano così simili tra loro. 

«Lo so ed è per questo che ti amiamo così tanto anche noi, _mon petit_.» affermò Louis, prendendogli la mano tra le sue, baciandone il dorso e poi la parte tenera del polso. «Ma devi capire che per Mikael è tutto nuovo: ha bisogno di tempo per abituarsi alla scuola, alla nuova routine, a tutti noi.» 

«L’altro giorno eravamo in cucina ed eravamo in silenzio da più di un’ora…quel silenzio mi ha fatto impazzire e innervosire così tanto che gli ho sciorinato una sfilza di informazioni su un documentario che io e Daisy avevamo guardato la sera prima.» disse, ignorando tutto ciò che Louis gli aveva detto un istante prima. «Lui mi ha guardato per un tempo che mi è sembrato infinito e poi se ne è andato in camera sua perché doveva studiare. Semplicemente, non voleva avermi intorno.» 

«Beh, forse Mika non è tanto interessato ai documentari.» azzardò Louis. «Forse, potresti proporgli di giocare a calcio o di andare in piscina un pomeriggio di questi. Il suo allenatore ha detto che eccelle negli sport d’acqua.» 

«Ottimo, io odio le piscine e gli sport d’acqua.» ribatté con un broncio. «E pensavo che li odiasse anche Mika dal momento che si è fatto comprare quasi una muta da sub per le lezioni di nuoto a scuola.» 

Louis ridacchiò e poggiò la guancia sulla spalla dell’altro. «Troverai qualcosa che aiuterà a cementare il vostro rapporto prima o poi, ne sono sicuro.» 

«E se non dovessi trovarlo?» 

«Non fa niente, Mikael ti amerà lo stesso per quello che sei, anche se ti sembra di essere così diverso da lui. Non è così?» chiese, lasciandogli un bacio sulla spalla. «Non è quello che mi hai detto qualche mese fa tu stesso?» 

«Lo è.» ribatté Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Scusami, Lou. Scusami per averti assillato con le mie paranoie, per non averti fatto dormire e anche per il sesso mediocre di poco prima.» 

«Ehi, chi ti ha detto che è stato mediocre?» scherzò Louis, prima di farsi più serio. «Non devi scusarti per nulla, avere dei dubbi o delle paranoie è normale e io sono molto fiero di te, Harry. Sei il mio orgoglio più grande, lo sai.» continuò, stringendo la presa sulle sue mani, mentre gli occhi verdi di Harry si facevano più limpidi. «È un gioco di squadra, okay? Io, te e i ragazzi. Tutti loro.» 

Harry annuì. «Riusciremo a far sentire a casa anche Mikael.» affermò, la sua voce era più sicura di qualche minuto prima. «Dopotutto, tu lo hai fatto anche con me. Sei riuscito a farmi sentire a casa in un posto che mi spaventava e mi confondeva la maggior parte del tempo tanti anni fa. Sei così bravo nell’aiutare chi ne ha bisogno e ti amo così tanto per questo.» soffiò Harry sulle sue labbra. «_Je t’aime, non petit Soleil_.» 

Louis arrossì perché ai complimenti di Harry lui non si sarebbe mai abituato. «Ti amo anche io, _ma Lune_.» 

Il tempo di rivolgergli un sorriso genuino e le labbra di Louis furono catturate da quelle di Harry all’improvviso. 

Ed era un bacio così diverso dai precedenti, da quelli che l’altro gli aveva dato poco prima quella notte. Quei baci erano passionali, confusi, sporchi e profondi, erano Harry che voleva imprimere sulla sua bocca e sulla sua pelle calda l’amore e la devozione per lui e Louis che lo accoglieva perché non avrebbe potuto mai fare altrimenti. E li guidavano a scoprirsi ancora una volta, tra sussurri perché era notte fonda e i ragazzi non avrebbero mai dovuti sentirli e la luce fioca dell’abat-jour che accarezzava dolcemente i loro profili. Lasciavano una scia calda e bagnata lungo il collo, il petto, all’altezza del cuore e del loro più recente tatuaggio, lungo gli addominali tesi e sul ventre che si contraeva per il piacere al pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. 

«Perfetto.» mormorò Harry, massaggiando il suo membro già duro con il palmo di una mano e lasciando che l’altra si concentrasse a stringergli un fianco, mentre le sue labbra imprimevano baci bagnati sulla punta rossa e bagnata. «Sei perfetto, Lou.» 

Louis sorrise maliziosamente, prima di lasciare andare il capo all’indietro e mordersi il labbro inferiore per non dare voce al piacere che montava nel suo bassoventre ad ogni affondo delle labbra morbide e rosse dell’altro. Sorrise perché non era affatto perfetto, perché gli anni passavano e il suo corpo cambiava con lui. Tra la chioma color caramello sempre più presenti erano quei fili grigi che segnavano il tempo, le rughette agli angoli degli occhi erano più profonde e persino i suoi muscoli erano meno tonici per quanto giocasse a calcetto con Niall ogni venerdì sera. Eppure, agli occhi di Harry, era sempre bellissimo. Lui, per primo, guardandosi attraverso i suoi occhi verdi si sentiva bellissimo. 

Ed era questo l’amore, quello che sentiva insinuarsi sottopelle e in ogni lembo del suo corpo, tra anima e cuore, ogni volta che Harry lo guardava e gli diceva quanto fosse perfetto anche se era quanto più lontano dalla perfezione in quel momento. 

D’altro canto, per Louis quella parola descriveva Harry, Harry soltanto. Harry che, arrivato alla soglia dei quarant’anni, sembrava ancora un ventenne con quelle fossette che gli ornavano le guance e quei boccoli castani che gli incorniciavano il viso, con il suo corpo snello e i suoi muscoli tonici dovuti alle lunghe corse al parco, con le sue camicie dalle stampe particolari e gli stivaletti sempre lucidi. Se chiudeva gli occhi, Louis poteva sentire sotto i suoi polpastrelli l’Harry ventenne che si lasciava scoprire per la prima volta: mancavano soltanto i suoi lunghi boccoli castani a solleticargli le spalle, quelli che lui non aveva più fatto crescere con il suo grande disappunto. C’era stato il periodo della barba, quello di una frangia simile alla sua e, addirittura, quello dei baffi che Harry poi aveva finito per radere perché irritavano la pelle delicata di Louis, ma i capelli lunghi non erano mai tornati. Poco importava, però, perché Louis amava quei ricci anche corti. Quegli stessi ricci che ora stringeva in un pugno per guidare l’altro nei suoi affondi, per tirarlo su e indirizzarlo sulle sue labbra, per avvicinarlo a sé, assaggiarlo profondamente e percepire il suo stesso sapore di uomo sulla punta della lingua. 

«Ti voglio, ancora.» soffiò sulla sua bocca dischiusa, leccando il suo labbro inferiore un istante dopo. «Non resisto più.» 

«Prendimi, Lou.» mormorò Harry, a cavalcioni su di lui e ansimando sulle sue labbra quando sentì le dita di Louis, fredde e bagnate dal lubrificante, premere sulla sua apertura. «_Je suis à toi._» 

«Sempre mio.» ribatté Louis, prima di muovere in cerchi morbidi le sue dita per prepararlo e sfiorare il suo punto più sensibile, mentre catturava altri ansiti in baci profondi e lenti. «Sempre nostri.» 

Erano loro quei momenti, quelli in cui l’uno si sgretolava sotto il sapiente tocco dell’altro soltanto per essere tenuto insieme da un suo abbraccio un istante dopo, quelli in cui il piacere era così forte da annebbiare ogni senso, quelli in cui abbandonata ogni paura Harry e Louis si univano per formare un intero. E ancora, quella notte, Harry affondò su Louis, inglobando lentamente dentro di sé ogni centimetro del suo membro duro e pulsante, respirando il suo amore sulla sua pelle e graffiandogli la schiena per tenerlo quanto più possibile stretto a sé. E Louis si spinse dentro di lui senza alcuna esitazione, stringendo i suoi fianchi stretti e morbidi e baciandogli le clavicole, l’aeroplanino d’argento sempre al collo, la bocca e il mento tra una spinta e l’altra. 

Quella notte, con l’incognita di Mikael che pendeva sulle loro teste come una spada di Damocle, Harry aveva bisogno soltanto di sicurezza, di spinte vigorose e precise a colpire il suo punto più sensibile e di mani che lo tenevano stretto a sé, di dolci «_je t’aime_» sussurrati all’orecchio e di promesse che Louis non avrebbe mai infranto. E quest’ultimo non riusciva neanche a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui avevano fatto l’amore in quel modo, così profondo e lento, ma non importava. L’importante era che, nonostante il lavoro, gli impegni e le preoccupazioni dei ragazzi, Harry e Louis riuscissero sempre a ritrovarsi in qualche modo. 

E se quel modo prevedeva suo marito ancora tremante per il piacere tra le sue braccia e il proprio ventre sporco del suo orgasmo, un cuore che batteva erratico per l’amore che lo aveva appena consumato e delle espressioni stanche ma anche complici, Louis avrebbe ritrovato Harry ogni maledetta volta. 

*

Da qualche anno festeggiare Halloween a casa Tomlinson - Styles era una questione importante.

I preparativi ai festeggiamenti iniziavano alcuni mesi prima quando, seduto alla scrivania in legno del suo studio, Harry compieva qualche ricerca sul web per trovare i costumi più originali per tutta la famiglia e in quello era decisamente un asso. Amici e parenti ancora lodavano ciò che aveva realizzato qualche anno prima: al costume di Amelia Earhart indossato da Daisy ne aveva cucito uno da aeroplano per il piccolo Edward, mentre lui e Louis si erano vestiti da bianche e soffici nuvole. Quell’anno i loro travestimenti sarebbero stati ancora più belli, soprattutto grazie alle indicazioni di Anne e Johannah, alle quali Harry aveva promesso molte foto. L’allestimento degli addobbi, invece, lo riservava alle settimane precedenti il trentuno ottobre: il loro vialetto si popolava di zucche di ogni colore e dimensione, di finte ragnatele e lapidi grigie dall’aspetto terrificante. E non meno importanti erano i dolci: per giorni sceglieva e provava le ricette più gustose e in famiglia c’era sempre chi apprezzava i suoi dolci alla zucca o alla cannella. Niall era tra questi ultimi e, nonostante spettasse agli Horan organizzare la festa di Halloween di quartiere quell’anno, si era assicurato che tali leccornie imbandissero ugualmente il loro tavolo poiché Lisa non era esattamente un’ottima cuoca.

Quella mattina, a una settimana da Halloween, Harry portò l’intera famiglia e gli Horan in un campo di zucche non molto lontano da Londra. Impiegarono il doppio del tempo per giungere a destinazione dal momento che Edward vomitò durante il tragitto per il mal d’auto e ai gemelli, James e Noel, scappò molto spesso la pipì e mai contemporaneamente. Eppure, dopo varie soste e interminabili ore, giunsero sani e salvi alla fattoria dei Sullivan, che si presentava con vari casolari in mattoncini bruni e sterminati campi che lasciavano intravedere colture, cavalli e mucche.

La signora Sullivan li accolse con una tazza di tè e alcuni shortbread alla mela e cannella, prima di indirizzare Edward e i gemelli da suo marito, che li aspettava nel recinto dei pony per offrire loro un giro a cavallo. Harry fu in ansia tutto il tempo e fu quasi tentato di scavalcare il recinto e prendere tra le braccia suo figlio quando quest’ultimo esclamò «guarda papà senza mani!» sollevando quest’ultime al cielo grigio e curvando le sue labbra sottili in un sorriso.

«Harry, sta’ tranquillo.» lo rassicurò Louis, stringendosi al suo fianco e salutando Edward da lontano. «Il signor Sullivan non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso e nostro figlio ha il casco. Pensiamo a fare qualche foto piuttosto o le nostre madri ci uccideranno se non avranno una foto di Edward su quel pony!»

Lui annuì e tentò di godersi maggiormente quell’esperienza, così come Louis gli aveva suggerito, ma non nascose di essere piuttosto sollevato quando il bambino smontò dal pony e corse tra le sue braccia felice ed emozionato.

«Non vedo l’ora di raccontarlo al nonno, dobbiamo farlo assolutamente insieme!» esclamò Edward, prima di dirigersi verso l’area gioco della fattoria con i gemelli, e Harry si ritrovò a sperare con tutto il cuore che a Ethan non piacesse cavalcare così da non provare nuovamente quell’ansia che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco fino a poco prima.

Sapeva di essere molto protettivo con i suoi figli, ma era qualcosa che non riusciva proprio a controllare. Louis gli ripeteva continuamente che avrebbe dovuto allentare un po’ la corda, ma per Harry era difficile pensare che presto o tardi i suoi figli non avrebbero più avuto bisogno della sua protezione. E il fatto che ultimamente percepisse tutto in modo più amplificato non lo aiutava affatto nell’affrontare anche quel cambiamento, soprattutto perché a lui i cambiamenti non erano mai piaciuti granché.

Theo, Daisy e Mikael, d’altro canto, non scelsero attività meno pericolose a suo avviso.

«Sei bravissimo, Mika.» si complimentò Louis, osservando il volto terrificante che il ragazzo aveva intagliato sulla superficie ruvida e arancione della zucca. «Ora che abbiamo scoperto questo tuo talento, Harry ti farà intagliare tutte le zucche che comprerà oggi!»

Louis scompigliò con una mano i capelli color caramello del ragazzo e quest’ultimo ridacchiò arrossendo. Harry aveva notato che Mikael non fosse molto avvezzo a ricevere complimenti: era solito arrossire o scuotere la testa davanti alle lusinghe e quel particolare diceva molto di lui e della vita che aveva vissuto nell’orfanotrofio di Minsk. Sapeva, però, che Louis avrebbe fatto bene al ragazzo: nessuno era più bravo di suo marito nel tirar su di morale qualcuno, nell’essergli sempre di supporto o nel renderlo felice.

«Non ti metterò ai lavori forzati Mika, puoi starne certo.» si intromise Harry, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Louis. «E non vi preoccupate voi due» si rivolse a Theo e a Daisy, che osservavano sconsolati le loro zucche mal intagliate «anche le vostre opere d’arte finiranno nel portabagagli e avranno un posto in prima fila sul vialetto!».

Poco più tardi Harry e Louis lasciarono i ragazzi in quella serra vetrata a lavorare le zucche e a divertirsi tra loro. Raggiunsero Niall e Lisa, che li aspettavano fuori con una carriola e Olaf, soltanto dopo aver battibeccato su quale zucca fosse più bella: Louis continuava a definire quella di Mikael un vero e proprio capolavoro, Harry ribadiva che la zucca di Daisy fosse più astratta e fantasiosa. Si fermarono soltanto quando videro Niall sbuffare e sospirare un «ci risiamo», mentre riceveva una gomitata da Lisa che non riusciva proprio a smettere di sorridere quel giorno. Louis prese il guinzaglio di Olaf dalle mani di Niall e si mise sottobraccio alla donna prima di incamminarsi nel campo di zucche, seguito dagli altri due.

«Quindi…niente costumi abbinati quest’anno?» chiese Niall, tirando su fino al mento la zip del suo giubbetto e nascondendo la barba che si era lasciato crescere: nonostante fossero trascorsi mesi, Harry la guardava ancora di sottecchi dal momento che Niall non aveva mai supportato i suoi baffi.

«Non me lo ricordare.» sbuffò lui, nascondendo le mani nel lungo cappotto a quadri che indossava. «Non pensavo che i nostri figli si sarebbero ribellati a noi così presto sinceramente.»

«Benvenuto nel club, Harry…i gemelli si ribellano a me e a Lisa dal momento esatto in cui sono nati.» ridacchiò Niall e lui non stentava a crederlo perché James e Noel mettevano a dura prova l’esistenza e la pazienza di chiunque. «Vedrai che questa storia passerà in fretta, tra qualche giorno non ci penserai più.»

«E pensare che avevo quasi terminato tutti i costumi e…» esitò, fermandosi ad osservare una zucca verdognola per poi soppesarla tra le mani e metterla nella loro carriola. «…insomma, lo sanno tutti che Halloween è diventata la _mia_ festa: l’abbiamo chiamata anche _Harryween_!»

E nessuno avrebbe potuto contraddirlo perché era l’unico tra loro a dedicarsi completamente alla riuscita di quella festività, dall’allestimento alla scelta dei costumi, dai dolciumi ai film da far vedere ai ragazzi e ai loro amici quella sera o alle attività da svolgere insieme. 

«Amore, anche il Natale è la tua festa a detta tua.» lo corresse Louis, voltandosi nella sua direzione, prima di liberare Olaf dal guinzaglio e lasciarlo scorrazzare nel campo di zucche. «Di solito tendi a prendere il controllo su tutto ciò che ti piace così da farlo come vuoi tu e non rimanerne deluso.»

«E mi biasimi? Guarda cosa succede quando lasci i tuoi figli ribellarsi e prendere delle decisioni da soli!» esclamò, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Saremo soltanto dei noiosi Capitan Uncino e Peter Pan alla festa senza i tre fratelli Darling e non vinceremo il premio per il costume più bello!»

«Potremmo far vestire Olaf da Nana, però!» propose Louis. «O Ginger da Trilli!»

«Non puoi far vestire uno Shiba Inu da San Bernardo, è eticamente scorretto!»

E prima che Louis potesse ribattere a quell’affermazione, Lisa si intromise schiarendosi la voce e aggiustando i suoi occhiali neri sul ponte del naso. «Sono soltanto dei ragazzi, Harry.» esordì con tono sereno. «Stanno crescendo ed è normale che pian piano si distacchino da voi. Magari, vogliono cercare la loro identità anche nei costumi da indossare a Halloween.»

«La loro identità?» chiese Harry confuso. «Lisa, quei tre vogliono travestirsi da vampiri! Dei sopravvalutati vampiri!»

Davanti alla sua esasperazione, fu difficile per gli altri tre rimanere seri. Niall scoppiò in una risata fragorosa perché «dopotutto, Harry non ha tutti i torti!», Lisa serrò le labbra in una linea dritta per non ridacchiare e Louis, invece, aveva un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra. Quel sorriso provvide subito a trasformarlo in uno di scuse quando incrociò lo sguardo corrucciato di Harry e alzò le mani in segno di resa.

«Devi superarlo_,_ _mon petit_.» mormorò Louis facendo un passo verso di lui, mentre Lisa rimproverava scherzosamente Niall e lui tentava di baciarla. «Andiamo, tesoro.»

Louis lo fronteggiò e gli prese le mani nelle sue delicatamente per poi guardarlo con dolcezza e sporgere il labbro inferiore in avanti per intenerirlo. E come poteva Harry rimanere ancora infastidito davanti a quella visione? Louis lo aveva persino chiamato «_mon petit_» e non avrebbe mai superato quel vezzeggiativo, come la sua voce diventasse più morbida quando lo pronunciava o come quel nomignolo lo accarezzasse lentamente e facesse rabbrividire la sua pelle. Pian piano il broncio di Harry sfumò in un sorriso, prima tirato, poi sempre più genuino perché Louis si avvicinò al suo viso e cominciò a tempestarlo di piccoli baci. Sulle guance, sul mento, sulla punta del naso e sulle fossette. Infine, le labbra di Louis si soffermarono sulla sua bocca e l’assaggiarono lentamente: a quel punto, il cuore di Harry batteva già erratico e le sue mani circondavano il viso delicato dell’altro, la polemica sui costumi da indossare era già stata dimenticata.

«Sei più calmo ora?» chiese Louis, strofinando la punta del suo naso sulla sua, mentre Harry annuiva. «Non devi prendertela così tanto, tesoro. Lo sai come sono fatti Edward e Daisy…ora sono in questa fase “_tutto quello che dice e fa Mika è oro che luccica_” e non so quando ne usciranno.»

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Mika? E cosa c’entra Mikael con i costumi ora?»

«Qualche giorno fa ha cominciato a dire che un costume di Halloween dovrebbe spaventare e non ricordare un cartone animato o una favola.» spiegò Louis distrattamente, senza incrociare il suo sguardo perché Olaf tornava da loro con qualcosa tra i denti, qualcosa che somigliava tanto a una zucca stretta e lunga e che lui, forse, aveva scambiato per un osso. «È per questo che tutti e tre hanno deciso di essere dei vampiri quest’anno.» concluse, prima di inginocchiarsi sul terreno bruno e sfilare dalle fauci di Olaf quella zucca, ridacchiando e accarezzandolo.

Nel frattempo, Harry schiuse le labbra liberando un flebile «oh».

Aveva sperato con tutto il cuore che quella piccola ribellione fosse legata alla loro crescita, al loro desiderio di sperimentare e trovare una loro identità, così come gli aveva ripetuto anche Lisa poco prima. Non immaginava, invece, che dietro il loro rifiuto ci fosse Mikael. Perché non riusciva a piacere al ragazzo? Perché non riusciva mai a strappargli un sorriso, un abbraccio o un bacio sulla guancia? Perché era diventato tutto così difficile dal suo arrivo? A quelle domande, nessuno avrebbe potuto rispondere. Eppure, Harry cominciava seriamente a mettere in discussione il suo ruolo all’interno della propria famiglia: era l’unico ad avere problemi con Mikael, l’unico che non riusciva mai a stabilire una conversazione che durasse più di qualche minuto con lui, l’unico che non riusciva ad andare oltre il suo ruolo di tutore. Harry voleva essere un padre per lui così come lo era per Edward e Daisy e non un tutore o il marito di Louis. Eppure, finora non ci era riuscito. Forse - e gli costava ammetterlo perché quel pensiero annullava anni e anni di terapia spesi a lavorare su se stesso e sulla sua sicurezza - il problema era lui, lui soltanto.

E, ancora una volta, Harry si sentì lontano anni luce da Mikael, lontano dalla sua famiglia e da tutti gli altri, anche quando più tardi si riunirono nella loro villetta con l’intenzione di cenare e guardare un film insieme.

«Harry?» lo chiamò Niall, rimanendo sulla soglia della cucina. «Non vieni di là a vedere il film?»

Harry scosse la testa, abbassando lo sguardo sul lavandino e sulle sue mani sporche di detersivo. «Questi piatti non si laveranno da soli e la nostra lavastoviglie è ancora rotta perché Louis si è dimenticato di chiamare il tecnico.»

Oberato dal suo lavoro, Louis ultimamente dimenticava tante cose e non faceva caso a molte altre, ma a Harry non andava di parlarne, non quando quella giornata lo aveva provato più del dovuto.

«Ti aiuto io così finiamo prima.» ribatté Niall, raggiungendolo e prendendo uno strofinaccio per asciugare le stoviglie già lavate. «Mi sembra di essere tornato a vent’anni fa, quando condividevamo l’appartamento di Brick Lane. Ricordi?» Harry annuì con un sorriso stiracchiato. «Sono cambiate così tante cose da allora.»

«Non così tante.» affermò lui, nonostante Niall non potesse comprendere a fondo la sua risposta. «Alcune cose sono rimaste sempre le stesse.»

E il suo migliore amico dovette intuire che non fosse in vena di parlare perché non cercò più di intavolare una conversazione. I due lavarono e asciugarono le stoviglie utilizzate in silenzio e in un perfetto gioco di squadra che ricordava tempi lontani, appartamenti piccoli ma che sapevano di famiglia, Louis sempre ospite da loro a cena che guardava di sottecchi le verdure biologiche di Harry.

«Harry, non devi rimanerci così male.» azzardò Niall, quando l’altro mise a posto l’ultimo piatto e si asciugò le mani sullo strofinaccio.

«E per cosa?» chiese, scrollando le spalle e incrociando i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di compassione.

«Per la storia dei costumi e di Mikael.» rispose facendolo arrossire, perché il suo piano - quello di far passare la sua delusione inosservata - non era andato a buon fine, perché non aveva messo in conto di doverne parlare proprio con Niall, perché Louis era troppo impegnato a fare altro per concedergli le attenzioni o le rassicurazioni di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento. «Sono sicuro che abbia detto quelle cose ingenuamente e che non volesse ferirti o definire sciocco il tuo lavoro.»

«So che quei costumi per qualcuno possono sembrare stupidi, ma volevo soltanto fare una cosa carina per le persone a cui tengo.» si giustificò Harry, appoggiandosi al bancone in legno dietro di lui. «Volevo soltanto farlo sentire parte della famiglia con quei costumi abbinati, coinvolgerlo in qualcosa che facesse sentire incluso lui e che non escludesse me.» sbuffò. «Tutti hanno qualcosa in comune con lui, Niall. Tutti. E io? Io non faccio altro che compiere la mossa sbagliata.»

«Mikael è con voi soltanto da un mese e mezzo.» gli ricordò Niall, lasciandogli una pacca sulla schiena per confortarlo. «È normale che sia molto legato a Louis perché lo ha portato via da quell’orfanotrofio, ha passato molto tempo con lui a Minsk e forse sa cose che noi non possiamo neanche immaginare. Ed è confortante il fatto che abbia legato subito con Edward e Daisy perché altrimenti sarebbe stato un grosso problema.»

«E con me?»

«Arriverà, Harry. Arriverà il momento in cui voi due legherete e vi capirete a vicenda. E, poi, ti scorderai persino di queste insicurezze e di tutte queste paranoie. Devi soltanto essere paziente, vedrai che quel momento arriverà da sé e sarà bellissimo.»

Harry annuì sconsolato costringendosi a credere che Niall avesse ragione su tutta la linea, ma non tornò in soggiorno per guardare il film già iniziato. Suggerì a Niall di dire agli altri che avesse un gran mal di testa e che fosse andato a dormire e si infilò sotto le coperte qualche minuto dopo. Era quasi sul punto di addormentarsi quando sentì un bacio delicato sfiorare la sua fronte e una vocina sottile mormorare «_je t'aime, papa_» contro la sua pelle.

Le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso, ma non ebbe la forza di ricambiare le parole di sua figlia perché la sua mente era già lontana e sognava di nuvole e cieli più tersi di quelli che aveva osservato quel giorno.

*

Harry aveva ripetuto a se stesso che sarebbe stato paziente e che avrebbe cercato di nascondere la sua delusione quanto più possibile, ma qualcosa nei giorni successivi gli suggerì che non fosse stato molto bravo a mantenere le sue promesse.

«Sei triste.» mormorò Louis, la mano tra la guancia e il cuscino e un’espressione corrucciata sul volto.

Il trentuno ottobre era appena passato e la festa dagli Horan si era svolta senza troppi intoppi. I tre “traditori” – così li aveva chiamati Louis scherzosamente – si erano travestiti da vampiri e Harry si era impegnato nel far sì che il sangue agli angoli delle loro bocche risultasse più verosimile possibile. I suoi manicaretti erano piaciuti a tutti gli ospiti, a grandi e piccini, e lui aveva sentito un particolare calore riempirgli il petto perché nonna Margot gli aveva insegnato a preparare la maggior parte delle leccornie che aveva portato con sé: cucinare i suoi dolci per Harry era un buon modo per ricordarla e sentirla più vicina al cuore. Alla fine, lui e Louis erano stati per davvero Capitan Uncino e Peter Pan e - come aveva tenuto a precisare anche Harry - tra tante mummie, zombie e vampiri almeno avevano spiccato per originalità.

«Un po’.»

«È ancora per la storia dei costumi?» azzardò Louis, arricciando la punta del naso. «Alla fine, quei tre si sono divertiti comunque e hanno fatto un bel bottino di dolci nel vicinato, noi due non ci siamo annoiati affatto e un costume è soltanto un costume, giusto?»

Harry sospirò sconsolato perché Louis non sembrava proprio capire cosa gli passasse per la testa e lui non sapeva esprimere quel pot-pourri di sensazioni negative che gli vorticavano nel petto e lo facevano stare così male. Era frustrato perché non riusciva a capire come stabilire un rapporto più profondo con Mikael; era spaventato perché si sentiva escluso per la maggior parte del tempo e non percepiva quella sensazione di inadeguatezza da anni; era arrabbiato con se stesso perché non riusciva ad uscire da quell’impasse e con gli altri perché non riuscivano a vedere le sue difficoltà. Avrebbe dovuto fissare un altro appuntamento con Lisa al più presto, sperando che almeno lei lo avrebbe aiutato a sbrogliare quella matassa confusa di fili che era diventata la sua mente.

«Certo, un costume è soltanto un costume.» decise di ribattere, ignorando il problema. «Mi passerà, sta’ tranquillo.»

Louis, però, continuava a guardarlo con _quello_ sguardo, quello che aveva quando voleva aiutare qualcuno. Con quello stesso sguardo aveva guardato per la prima volta Mikael quel pomeriggio piovoso a Minsk e lo stesso Harry un Natale di tanti anni prima per poi proporgli di scrivere la sua lista. Poi, ad un tratto, i suoi occhi blu si illuminarono di una luce nuova. Tese la mano sinistra verso il suo viso e gli accarezzò la guancia dolcemente.

«Vuoi che porti Ed e Daisy qui come ai vecchi tempi?» chiese speranzoso. «Se ci stringiamo, ci entriamo tutti.»

«Sono diventati grandi ormai e non vorrei che Mikael si sentisse escluso se lo venisse a sapere.»

«Giusto.» Louis sospirò rumorosamente. «E la scatola dei complimenti? Ho visto Daisy aggiungerci qualche bigliettino nuovo l’altro giorno, magari può esserti di conforto.»

_Tu, Louis, solo tu puoi essermi di conforto. Non voglio né i bambini, né la scatola dei complimenti. Voglio solo che sia tu a capirmi e ad aiutarmi con Mikael, a farmi sentire ancora parte di questa famiglia, voluto e mai dato per scontato. _

Lo pensò, ma non lo disse.

Dalle sue labbra uscì soltanto un flebile «puoi stringermi, Lou?» prima di dargli le spalle e raggomitolarsi su se stesso.

«Certo, amore.» si apprestò a rispondere lui, cingendogli la vita con le braccia e lasciando un bacio sulla sua nuca. «Ti tengo io.»

«E mi prometti di indossare il costume che realizzerò per te anche l’anno prossimo? Non ti ribellerai anche tu, vero?»

«Harry, mi sono innamorato perdutamente di te quando ti sei presentato alla prima festa di Halloween che abbiamo organizzato vestito da _Effetto Doppler_ e facevo decisamente fatica a capire di cosa stavi parlando quella sera.»

Harry gli strinse la mano nella sua e poi la portò alle labbra, sfiorando le sue nocche con devozione e delicatezza.

«Amerò ogni tuo travestimento, anche il più eccentrico, perché è una parte di te che vale la pena di scoprire.»

Harry sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, addormentandosi con quelle parole a riecheggiare nella sua mente. Louis non aveva capito a fondo quale fosse il vero problema che lo tormentava, ma era riuscito a calmarlo momentaneamente e andava bene così. Quella notte, lasciando da parte la tristezza dei giorni passati e la frustrazione che provava, sperò che le cose da quel momento in poi sarebbero cambiate.

Il mattino seguente, quando aprì gli occhi a fatica, trovò sul comodino una confezione di orsetti gommosi rossi affiancati a un post-it giallo: su quest’ultimo c’era una sola iniziale, una “M” per la precisione, scritta con una grafia che riconosceva a malapena.

Forse, le cose sarebbero andate meglio per davvero da quel momento in poi.

O almeno lo sperava.


	17. Extra - Le stagioni dell'amore - Inverno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un malinconico Autunno, vi aspetta un più movimentato ma gelido Inverno! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, con #justaboyff leggo su Twitter le vostre impressioni!  
Lucia

_ **Inverno** _

Quell’anno le festività natalizie avevano superato ogni aspettativa.

Ogni tradizione era stata rispettata e Harry era stato ben felice di vedere Mikael adattarsi in fretta alle loro abitudini: aveva ceduto sui costumi di Halloween, ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto sul Natale. Per Harry il Natale era preparare i pain au chocolat per la colazione del ventiquattro dicembre e festeggiare il compleanno di Louis tra la pista di pattinaggio e i mercatini del Winter Wonderland, era indossare quei chiassosi maglioni a tema e aprire i regali con il resto della famiglia a mezzanotte spaccata. Erano giornate piuttosto piene, ma in qualche modo grazie ai suoi familiari e alle sue attività preferite riusciva a prendere un respiro dal logorio del lavoro e della vita quotidiana e, per questo, non ci avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

Fortunatamente, non aveva dovuto farlo neanche quell’anno.

Si erano stretti più del dovuto attorno alla tavola imbandita di cibo e bevande del loro soggiorno con l’arrivo dei loro familiari e amici, ma Harry si era goduto ogni discussione, ogni sorriso e risata, ogni parolina detta dalla sua nipotina Annabelle, le dolci note suonate al pianoforte da Daisy e persino il trambusto di Edward e dei gemelli. Il Natale aveva portato con sé quella spensieratezza e quella leggerezza che nell’ultimo periodo aveva stentato a ritrovare tra le quattro mura della loro villetta: soprattutto, aveva portato Louis a casa per la maggior parte del tempo e a Harry era sembrato di averlo di nuovo al suo fianco. Trascorrevano la mattina nel loro letto tra caldi abbracci e baci lenti e passionali, almeno fino a quando i ragazzi non li chiamavano a gran voce per la colazione. Passavano, poi, il resto della giornata davanti al camino a guardare film natalizi o nel giardino a giocare con la neve che aveva ricoperto Londra in quei giorni. A Harry era sembrato di riappropriarsi della sua famiglia, Mikael compreso, che pian piano si apriva a lui e si lasciava andare: un pomeriggio, quasi in punta di piedi, gli aveva persino suggerito come formare una parola a scarabeo e Harry aveva messo su un sorriso quasi incredulo, mentre Louis gongolava soddisfatto per quell’interazione. Le loro giornate si concludevano tra sorprese inaspettate, come quelle che coinvolgevano Mikael, e dolci conferme che prevedevano Louis, Harry e delle lenzuola che profumavano di loro due soltanto.

E, proprio perché dicembre si era concluso nel migliore dei modi e con un dolce desiderio espresso a mezzanotte del trentuno, Harry sentiva che la tragedia fosse dietro l’angolo. La seconda metà di gennaio, infatti, iniziò con una chiamata da parte della preside Nielsen e la voce agitata di Louis che risuonava nel suo orecchio: a posteriori, Harry avrebbe detto che il suo sesto senso - o meglio, la sua conoscenza profonda della statistica e delle probabilità - non sbagliava mai.

«Lou, rallenta…cosa diavolo è successo?»

«_Non ne ho idea, te l’ho già detto. La preside mi ha ripetuto soltanto che ci sono stati dei problemi a scuola e che uno dei due avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare lì subito, ma io non posso proprio muovermi in questo momento_.» ribatté l’altro sbrigativo. «_Ho già detto alla Nielsen che ci saresti andato tu._»

La voce di Louis gli giungeva ovattata e molto lontana, nonostante si trovasse soltanto in una casa-famiglia di Brixton quel giorno e non dall’altra parte del mondo. Ormai aveva smesso di comprendere il perché Louis andasse sempre sul campo o in missione dal momento che, dopo quasi venti anni di onorato lavoro, aveva raggiunto i vertici della _Thousand Hearts_ e avrebbe potuto occuparsi di tutt’altro. Louis gli ripeteva di non aver scelto quel lavoro per scalare i vertici di un’organizzazione o per scaldare una sedia di pelle, ma per aiutare chi ne aveva bisogno e chi era molto meno fortunato di lui. A quelle parole Harry non mancava mai di ripetergli quanto fosse fiero di lui o quanto lo amasse e si prometteva di essere meno cinico e più compassionevole.

Quel pomeriggio, però, difficilmente riusciva a farlo.

Harry sospirò stringendosi il ponte del naso tra pollice e indice e serrò le palpebre. «Lou, sono a lavoro anche io.» La sua voce suonò quasi meccanica, fin troppo controllata per la tempesta di emozioni negative che lo aveva travolto. «Non posso uscire subito dopo la pausa pranzo e…»

«_Sì che puoi, sei o no il capo?_»

«E come capo della mia unità dovrei dare il buono esempio, non uscire fuori dall’orario di pausa e tornare in ufficio chissà quando!»

«_Ma sono i tuoi figli_.» sottolineò l’altro. «_E hanno bisogno di te!_»

«Già, ma sono anche figli _tuoi_ anche se ultimamente ti piace ignorare questo piccolo particolare.» sibilò Harry di rimando, a quel punto il suo viso ospitava un’espressione furente e una parte di sé sperava che Louis avesse ascoltato forte e chiaro quella precisazione. «Senti Lou, io…»

«_Harry? C-cosa hai detto? Non sento quasi nulla, qui non prende bene il cellulare e non posso stare fuori ancora per molto perché ho un ragazzino che mi aspetta nell’altra stanza_.» rispose Louis. «_Ti prego, va’ a scuola dei ragazzi. Ti prometto che mi farò perdonare stasera con la pizza di Marco._»

Harry inspirò bruscamente perché, nonostante volesse mantenere il suo punto, sapeva che avrebbe finito per andarci veramente in quella scuola e non perché Louis gli aveva promesso la sua pizza preferita, ma perché i suoi figli sarebbero sempre venuti prima del suo lavoro. E lo infastidiva che per Louis quella volta non fosse così: c’era sempre qualcuno da salvare, un’adozione da finalizzare o una scuola in qualche parte sconosciuta del mondo da costruire, ma poche volte c’erano Harry e i loro figli ultimamente.

«Annullerò le riunioni che ho nel pomeriggio e sarò lì al massimo tra mezz’ora.» affermò, ignorando i ringraziamenti fin troppo leziosi del marito. «Sai almeno per chi dei tre ci hanno chiamato?»

«_Mikael e Daisy_.»

Due su tre?

A Harry quasi girò la testa e tremarono le ginocchia. Non ebbe la forza di ribattere altro e interruppe la chiamata per poi recuperare velocemente il suo cappotto nero e dirigersi a passi svelti verso la scrivania del suo assistente al di là della porta del suo ufficio. Gli spiegò di dover annullare le riunioni del pomeriggio a causa di alcuni imprevisti in famiglia e di scusarsi con tutti i suoi colleghi, prima di scendere a due a due le scale dell’edificio e prendere la sua automobile. E Harry odiava guidare nel traffico di Londra, soprattutto quando era di cattivo umore: le code gli sembravano eterne, i semafori sempre rossi e la strada da percorrere più lunga del normale. Quel giorno, poi, una sottile pioggia bagnava la città e rendeva il tutto ancora più insopportabile. Eppure, teneva duro e manteneva i nervi saldi. Teneva duro perché non sapeva cosa lo avrebbe aspettato una volta varcata la soglia della scuola che frequentavano i suoi figli. In quel momento, percorrendo il lungo corridoio a passi svelti e sistemandosi i ricci castani in un gesto nervoso e ripetitivo, sperava soltanto che il motivo della chiamata non fosse molto grave.

Tuttavia, quando arrivò in presidenza e intravide due figure familiari fuori l’ufficio della Nielsen, dovete ricredersi del tutto e abbandonare ogni speranza.

«Si può sapere cosa diavolo vi è successo?»

Davanti ai suoi occhi increduli c’erano l’espressione colpevole di Daisy, che non riusciva neanche a incontrare il suo sguardo e giocherellava con l’orlo della sua cravatta allentata, e lo zigomo tumefatto di Mikael, la cui mano fasciata sorreggeva del ghiaccio istantaneo, mentre mordeva il suo labbro inferiore e fissava il parquet scuro ai suoi piedi. Entrambi avevano la divisa sgualcita e i capelli tutti scompigliati; il pantalone blu notte di Mikael era persino sporco di terra all’altezza delle ginocchia e, forse, Harry non voleva conoscerne neanche il perché. Prima che potesse ricevere delle risposte dai due o che potesse rimproverarli per qualsiasi cosa avessero combinato, la porta della presidenza si aprì all’improvviso e rivelò la preside Nielsen con un’espressione severa sul suo volto magro. 

«Signor Styles?» lo chiamò lei, lanciando un’occhiataccia ai due ragazzini al suo fianco. «Finalmente è arrivato. Venga dentro, per favore.»

E senza che la donna lo ripetesse un’altra volta Harry avanzò verso di lei fino a chiudersi la porta di legno alle sue spalle: ad un tratto, gli sembrò di essere tornato a molti anni prima, precisamente ai tempi del liceo, con l’unica differenza che lui non era mai finito dalla preside visto il suo comportamento esemplare e la sua media eccellente.

Almeno fino a quel momento.

*

Daisy si sistemò meglio sulla panca di legno addossata alla parete bianca e sospirò.

«Papà è molto arrabbiato.» constatò, imbronciando le labbra carnose. «Quando si arrabbia ha sempre un solco profondo tra le sopracciglia e cammina in modo strano.»

«Beh, io non ci ho fatto caso alla sua camminata o a questo solco tra le sopracciglia, ma dal suo tono di voce posso confermare la tua ipotesi.» ribatté Mikael, scrollando le spalle e imitando la sua posizione. «Cosa pensi che succederà ora?»

«Non lo so, Mika. Non sono mai stata dalla preside prima d’ora.» gli spiegò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «_Notre avenir sera ce qu'il doit être_.»

«Cosa?» chiese lui: aveva trascorso quasi due anni a migliorare il suo inglese e sentire di tanto in tanto Louis, Harry, Edward e Daisy parlare la lingua francese lo incuriosiva e lo confondeva allo stesso tempo. «Perché avete l’ossessione per il francese nella vostra famiglia?»

«Ti ho detto “_sarà quel che sarà_” e, per inciso, non è un’ossessione!» precisò Daisy, incrociando le braccia al petto quasi con aria offesa. «La nostra bisnonna Margot, la nonna di papà Louis, era francese e in famiglia imparare e parlare il francese ormai è diventata una tradizione. Pensa che, dopo averla conosciuta, anche papà Harry lo ha fatto.»

«E tu? Tu l’hai conosciuta Margot?»

Daisy annuì. «Ho anche “Margot” come secondo nome e l’ho conosciuta quando ero piccola, fino a quando lei non si è ammalata e se ne è andata via. Non ricordo molto di _mamie _Margot, ma nelle foto che abbiamo insieme eravamo sempre felici. Papà dice che era impossibile avere il broncio con lei intorno: era straordinaria nel rendere felice chi la circondava e aveva sempre la battuta pronta.» Si fermò e sorrise, non sapendo con esattezza il perché, ma non riuscendo a fare altro in quel momento. «L’unica cosa di lei che ricordo alla perfezione è il suo odore. Quando sento l’odore del pain au chocolat mi sembra quasi di tornare a quando ero piccola ed ero tra le sue braccia, a una di quelle foto che sono incorniciate in soggiorno. E se lei fosse ancora qui, in questo momento ce ne avrebbe dette di tutti i colori e poi ci avrebbe preparato i pain au chocolat solo per farci tornare il sorriso sulle labbra.»

Le guance di Daisy divennero quasi del colore della porpora, poiché non si era mai aperta così tanto con Mikael prima di quel momento: andavano d’accordo a casa, si divertivano al parco e al cinema insieme e, spesso, a mensa si ritrovavano nello stesso tavolo pur frequentando classi diverse, ma non aveva mai raccontato al ragazzo qualcosa di così personale.

«A casa mia, all’orfanotrofio, funzionava diversamente.»

E Daisy fu catapultata di nuovo alla realtà, quella in cui lei e Mikael erano in presidenza, quella in cui Mikael definiva “casa” l’orfanotrofio in cui aveva vissuto per la maggior parte del tempo e lei si rattristava a pensare a quanto fossero state diverse le loro esistenze fino a pochi mesi prima.

«Oh, l’ho capito eccome che a casa tua funzionava diversamente.» ridacchiò amaramente, guardandolo di sottecchi. «E per ribadire quello che ti ho detto poco fa, so difendermi anche da sola.» Mikael alzò gli occhi verdi al cielo e serrò le labbra in una linea dritta. «Apprezzo che tu mi abbia difeso con David Lars, ma non c’era bisogno di arrivare alle mani.»

«E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Quello continuava a ripeterti che fossi una secchiona e quando sono arrivato per fargli rimangiare quell’insulto, ha tirato fuori la storia del “randagio”.» le ricordò Mikael, la voce ancora alterata da quello scontro. «E non mi sono offeso per l’insulto in sé perché all’orfanotrofio mi chiamavano in modi peggiori, ma perché ha insultato i tuoi genitori.» spiegò, arrossendo un istante dopo. «L-louis e Harry sono brave persone, mi hanno portato via da quel posto e mi hanno dato una casa, una famiglia e degli amici. Non meritano di essere definiti dei “_raccatta_-_randagi_” solo perché mi hanno preso in affido.»

«Ed è nobile che tu li abbia voluti difendere, ma non si risolve nulla con la violenza. Come dice papà Harry, la violenza genera soltanto altra violenza.» ci tenne a precisare Daisy, portando dietro l’orecchio i suoi capelli castani e ricci. «E se ci sospendessero? O peggio, se ci espellessero? Dovremo cambiare scuola e amici e papà mi toglierà anche il pianoforte.» Quella che c’era sul suo volto delicato e a forma di cuore era un’espressione di puro terrore a quel punto. «Dopodiché, ci butteranno fuori di casa e dovremo andare a vivere sotto un ponte!» aggiunse con il respiro affannato e le mani che le tremavano persino. «E io non conosco alcun ponte di Londra caldo e comodo come casa nostra!»

Mikael lasciò il ghiaccio istantaneo sulla panca in legno e le pose subito le mani sulle spalle ripetendole più volte di fare profondi respiri e di imitarlo: occhi negli occhi, verde nel verde, i loro respiri si sincronizzarono e Daisy pian piano si calmò. Scosse la testa e mormorò un semplice «grazie» quando il suo battito tornò a essere normale.

«Louis e Harry non farebbero mai qualcosa del genere, sta’ tranquilla.» la rassicurò Mikael. «E la colpa della rissa è tutta mia, sono io quello che verrà punito.»

«Niente più azzuffate, Mika.» affermò Daisy decisa. «Mai più, promettimelo.»

«Te lo prometto.» ripeté lui, facendo coincidere ancora una volta la schiena con la parete fredda. «Ignorerò David Lars d’ora in poi.»

«Ci riuscirai, io lo faccio dalla prima elementare.» precisò, perché Daisy non aveva mai dimenticato quando quel bambino aveva definito suo padre “malato” a causa del suo Asperger. «Prima o poi si stancherà e capirà quanto la sua vita sia triste e vuota.»

«Non sei come David Lars e i suoi tirapiedi dicono, Daisy.» Mikael la fissava incerto: sul suo viso c’era un’espressione pensierosa e le sue parole si liberavano lentamente dalle sue labbra, come se le avesse ponderate a lungo. «Sei intelligente, studiosa e caparbia, ma non sei affatto una secchiona e quei ragazzi sono soltanto invidiosi di te.»

Daisy curvò le labbra in un sorriso grato. «Lo so, me lo dice spesso anche Theo.»

«Lui ti piace.»

«Chi?»

Mikael gongolò, incrociando le braccia al petto e lanciandole un’occhiata maliziosa alla quale lei arrossì. «Theo.»

«No, affatto.»

«E invece sì.» ribatté sornione. «Si vede da lontano un miglio.»

«Un po’, allora.» sospirò lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Questa è la mia risposta definitiva e non dirò altro sull’argomento.»

«Un po’ del tipo che ti piace da tutta la vita e tu piaci a lui, ma vi conoscete da sempre e nessuno vuole fare il primo passo pur sapendo che siete destinati e tutte quelle cose che si vedono nei film romantici.»

«O mio Dio, sembri Niall!» esclamò Daisy, lasciandogli un colpetto sull’avambraccio. «Se ti sentisse papà Louis non ti farebbe più rientrare in casa.»

«Perché non vuoi ammettere che ti piace?» ridacchiò Mikael. «È alto e biondo, ha gli occhi azzurri e le lentiggini, è intelligente, divertente e gentile.»

«Non dirmi che piace anche a te.»

«Cosa?»

«Piace Theo anche a te?» esclamò sconvolta. «Non ci posso credere!»

Mikael scosse la testa, guardandola confuso. «No, no e no!»

«Non ci sarebbe niente di male se ti piacesse, però, lo sai.»

«Certo che lo so e per tua informazione non mi piace etichettarmi per il momento. E non mi piace neanche Theo. Intendo…è un buon amico, ma non credo che mi piacerà mai in quel senso. E anche se mi dovesse piacere in quel senso un giorno, tu avresti la precedenza!» precisò lui. «Facciamo un patto.»

«Che patto?»

«Hai tredici anni e sei troppo piccola per avere un ragazzo per ora…» Daisy fece una smorfia infastidita a quella precisazione. «…ma un domani - quando Louis e Harry ti daranno il permesso di uscire con un ragazzo, o meglio proprio con Theo - ti aiuterò.»

Daisy lo guardò sospettosa per qualche istante, chiedendosi perché Mikael volesse aiutarla. Insomma, lei per prima non faceva altro che ripetere di non capire affatto i ragazzi o le relazioni in generale e ne dava la colpa alla sua giovane età e alla sua ingenuità. Ma Mikael? Cosa poteva saperne lui di appuntamenti, destino e anime gemelle? Al momento una risposta non la aveva, ma aveva un’altra domanda.

«E tu cosa ne guadagni?»

«Insegnami un po’ di francese.» propose lui, reggendo il suo sguardo. «Non alla perfezione, giusto per capire qualcosa di quello che dite quando lo parlate tra di voi e per non sentirmi un intruso in famiglia.» spiegò, mentre l’espressione sospettosa di Daisy si ammorbidiva. «Allora, cosa ne pensi?» chiese, tendendole la mano, quella non fasciata e non dolorante. «Vedilo come un patto a lungo termine. Tu aiuti me con il francese ora e io ti aiuterò tra qualche anno con Theo.»

«Affare fatto.» ribatté, stringendogli la mano vigorosamente. «E mi piace quel tuo “a lungo termine”…vuol dire che pensi di rimanere con noi ancora per molto. M-magari per sempre?»

Mikael non rispose alle ultime parole di Daisy, accennò un sorriso e i due stettero in silenzio per i minuti seguenti. E fu un silenzio confortante perché sapeva di affetto, protezione e promesse, quelle che avevano stretto poco prima e quelle che avrebbero stretto negli anni a venire se Mikael lo avesse voluto, se l’affido si fosse trasformato in adozione un giorno. 

Quella strana quiete venne stravolta poco dopo da una porta aperta, un saluto distinto e un Harry con un’espressione severa sul volto spigoloso e stanco. Daisy e Mikael si lanciarono un’occhiata complice e spaventata perché per un istante si erano quasi dimenticati il perché fossero lì fuori.

«Andiamo, teppisti.» esordì Harry, prima di incamminarsi lungo il corridoio velocemente e ignorando il fatto che i due non riuscissero a tenere il suo passo svelto. «David Lars ha ricevuto un’espulsione perché aveva già tre ammonizioni e la sua condotta era tra le peggiori in questa scuola.» disse, lanciando poi un’occhiataccia a Mikael. «Tu, invece, hai collezionato la tua prima ammonizione per aver iniziato la rissa.» Ignorò del tutto il sospiro di sollievo che Mikael tirò e il sorriso che Daisy gli rivolse. «Ma cosa ti è venuto in mente? Non puoi saltare addosso a un tuo compagno di scuola perché non ti piace ciò che dice e…anzi, non rispondermi, neanche voglio saperlo il tuo punto di vista dato che sono sfinito. Lo racconterai a Louis stasera e ti prenderai direttamente la sua ramanzina. Nel frattempo, una settimana di punizione a testa. Sì, anche per te, signorina, dato che il tuo primo istinto non è stato quello di chiamare la preside ma gettarti nella mischia.» si riferì a Daisy, che nella mischia ci era finita soltanto per separare i due. «E niente internet, niente pianoforte, niente uscite, niente nuoto, niente videogiochi, niente di niente.» Il suo monologo fu interrotto soltanto dal trillare della campanella. «Ora andiamo a prendere Edward.»

Entrambi non osarono ribattere ad alcuna parola pronunciata da Harry, lo seguirono in silenzio e aspettarono pazientemente che Edward uscisse dall’edificio delle scuole elementari con il suo zaino giallo e il suo cappottino blu addosso, mentre si stringevano nei loro Montgomery scuri e guardavano annoiati l’asfalto bagnato dalla pioggia e dall’umidità.

«È vero che hai preso a pugni in faccia David Lars perché ha insultato Daisy?» domandò Edward con gli occhi azzurri tinti di ammirazione e con il fiatone per aver corso da loro così in fretta, mentre Mikael annuiva incerto e Daisy si massaggiava le tempie aspettandosi il peggio. «Forte!»

«Una settimana di punizione anche per te, Ed!» esclamò Harry sconvolto, mentre cercava le chiavi dell’automobile nelle tasche del cappotto. «E ora infilatevi in macchina e non voglio sentire neanche una mosca volare!»

«Ma papà!»

E presto quel peggio che Daisy aspettava arrivò.

«Due settimane di punizione per tutti, ora andiamo!»

*

Più tardi bastò soltanto una parola a far terminare quella giornata in tragedia e Louis non lo avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quando ingenuamente l’aveva pronunciata poco prima.

«_Esagerato_, Louis?» ripeté Harry, il suo viso paonazzo e i suoi riccioli castani tutti ingarbugliati raccolti in un elastico rosso che apparteneva a Daisy. «Io avrei _esagerato_ con le punizioni da dare ai ragazzi?»

Louis lo guardava contrariato, soltanto il letto c’era a dividerli e una strana atmosfera fatta di parole taciute e tensione aleggiava tra loro, rendendo insopportabile persino trovarsi nella stessa stanza. «Dico soltanto che avresti potuto consultarmi prima di comportarti da Giudice della Corte Suprema, Harry!» ribatté, sfilandosi i pantaloni beige e cercando il suo pigiama. «Hai punito persino Edward per nulla!»

«Per nulla?» chiese Harry, mentre sistemava il suo abito blu nell’armadio. «Edward ha appena otto anni e ha detto “forte!” a Mikael quando ha saputo che aveva preso a pugni in faccia David per davvero!» affermò irritato. «Dobbiamo insegnare ai nostri figli che la violenza non è mai un mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo, non è mai “forte”.»

«E lo abbiamo fatto e continueremo a farlo, Harry.» rispose esasperato Louis, stanco di affrontare quella polemica per quella sera: la ramanzina che aveva fatto a Mikael qualche ora prima lo aveva spossato più del dovuto. «David Lars bullizza nostra figlia da anni e anni e gli interventi della preside o dei suoi genitori non lo hanno mai fermato o fatto ragionare. E so che non dovrei dirlo, perché è lontano dai miei principi e da quello che mi hanno insegnato e che cerco di insegnare ai nostri figli, ma Mikael non ha avuto tutti i torti a tirargli quel pugno. Tu più di tutti dovresti capire questa situazione…anche per te gli anni della scuola non sono stati una passeggiata.»

«E proprio per questo ti ripeto che la violenza non è mai la risposta. Anche i bulletti della mia scuola mi prendevano in giro per il mio Asperger o per la mia sessualità, ma non ho mai pensato di alzare le mani, mai. E neanche William o Niall ci hanno mai pensato perché sarebbe stato inutile.» ribatté. «Credi che una sospensione fermerà David dal prendere in giro Daisy o chiunque altro la prossima volta? No, Louis, non lo farà. E non lo faranno neanche i pugni che Mikael gli ha tirato. Alcune persone non cambiano né a suon di punizioni, né a suon di pugni.»

«Io non so cosa farà quel David d’ora in poi, Harry. So soltanto che ora sono più tranquillo dal momento che sarà a chilometri e chilometri dai miei figli e, forse, dobbiamo “ringraziare” Mikael per questo.» azzardò, mentre Harry scuoteva la testa davanti a quella scelta di parole. «E credo che Edward abbia risposto in quel modo, che abbia detto quel “forte”, soltanto perché si parlava di Mikael e sai quanto si è affezionato a lui in questi mesi.»

«Proprio perché sia Daisy che Edward si sono affezionati tanto a lui, dobbiamo fargli capire la gravità di quel gesto. Se lo ripetesse, se si comportasse ancora una volta come una testa calda, potrebbero farlo andare via e mandare al diavolo l’affido e la possibilità di adottarlo! Come lo spiegherai ai tuoi figli che Mikael dovrà andare via, proprio ora che è entrato a far parte della famiglia?»

«Nessuno andrà via, Harry. Ho tirato fuori da quell’orfanotrofio Mika promettendogli di non farcelo tornare e lui stesso mi ha assicurato che quello che è successo oggi non si ripeterà mai più.» affermò Louis con una rinnovata dolcezza per rassicurarlo. «E sta’ tranquillo per Edward, è soltanto un bambino. Non entrerà a far parte di una gang domani, né spaccerà a Brixton il giorno dopo.» ridacchiò, mentre vedeva Harry alzare gli occhi al cielo e raggiungere l’armadio per recuperare i cuscini da sistemare sul letto. «Ascolta, amore, non metto in dubbio il fatto che tu abbia ragione…però, magari, potevamo ponderare meglio le punizioni da dare ad ognuno di loro.»

«Scusami se non sono stato il padre dell’anno in quel momento, Louis.» ribatté Harry stizzito. «Ma tu non c’eri quando sono entrato in presidenza e ho visto Daisy e Mikael con il volto tumefatto e la divisa sporca. Tu non c’eri quando la preside ha insinuato che forse questo non fosse il posto giusto per Mikael ma che comunque gli avrebbe dato un’altra chance visto la retta che paghiamo. Tu non c’eri quando siamo usciti da scuola per aspettare Edward e tutti gli altri genitori ci fissavano e parlottavano tra loro.»

«E da quando ti interessa quello che gli altri dicono di questa famiglia?»

Una strana sensazione di fastidio montò nel suo petto perché a loro due non era mai importato il giudizio della gente. Louis aveva smesso di ascoltarlo ormai tempo prima, quando qualcuno gli aveva detto che Harry non sarebbe mai stato la sua persona, quando alcuni avevano insinuato che avrebbe dovuto sempre far da balia all’altro, quando altri gli avevano suggerito che non sarebbero stati dei bravi genitori. Il tempo, poi, aveva smentito tutti quei giudizi superficiali e affrettati. Perché Harry era la sua persona e lo era stato da sempre, dal momento esatto in cui lo aveva incontrato alla festa di Niall o gli aveva stretto la mano a Parliament Street. Perché Harry sapeva badare a se stesso e alla loro famiglia, nonostante il suo Asperger e le paure o le paranoie che gli stringevano il petto. Perché entrambi erano dei bravi genitori e lo dimostravano i sorrisi sui volti di Daisy, Edward e Mikael.

«E a te, Lou?» chiese Harry, alzando la voce. «Ti interessa ancora qualcosa di questa famiglia?»

A quella domanda, seguirono attimi di silenzio. Attimi in cui Louis riuscì soltanto a boccheggiare e a corrugare la fronte perché, maledizione, la sua famiglia era tutto ciò che importava e ciò per cui viveva. Come poteva Harry porgli quella domanda? Perché la sua voce era così alta e tremava dall’irritazione? Perché i suoi occhi verdi e dolci erano così scuri? E perché non stavano affrontando quel discorso nel loro letto, abbarbicati l’uno sull'altro e con le coperte a tenerli caldi?

In quel momento, pur essendo nella stessa stanza, Louis e Harry sembravano più lontani che mai.

«Che cosa vuoi dire?»

«Voglio dire che non ci sei mai.» affermò l’altro, stringendo un cuscino tra le braccia. «Passi la tua giornata a lavoro, quando sei a casa trascorri la maggior parte del tempo al telefono o scappi via per qualche emergenza dall’altra parte della città…e tocca a me pensare alla casa e ai nostri animali, tocca a me portare a scuola i ragazzi, farli mangiare, farli svagare, ma anche punirli quando sbagliano e devo anche concentrarmi sul lavoro dato che ho grandi responsabilità in azienda. Soltanto quando riesci a trascorrere del tempo con i ragazzi e siete tutti e quattro sul divano a mangiare schifezze o a guardare film fino a tardi, loro sono finalmente felici. E lo sono anche io perché amo vedervi tutti insieme, ma sono stanco di essere solo il genitore che fa rispettare le regole o il poliziotto cattivo, Lou.»

«So che i mesi precedenti sono stati un po’ frenetici e impegnati, anche per l’affido di Mikael, ma ti assicuro che è una cosa temporanea e…»

«…durerà poco?» chiese Harry esasperato. «Lo avevi detto anche prima del tuo ultimo viaggio. Amo la nostra famiglia, ma quando ho accettato tutto questo l’ho fatto perché mi hai promesso di essere sempre al mio fianco e tu non ci sei più. Sono spaventato, Lou. Per la prima volta in diciassette anni sono stanco e temo di non farcela perché tu non ci sei mai e non so per quanto altro tempo posso gestire tutto questo da solo.»

«Questo non è vero.» ribatté Louis, quelle parole avevano colpito profondamente il suo orgoglio tanto da risvegliare una sensazione che non provava da tempo e che assomigliava tanto alla vergogna. «Cerco di esserci il più possibile. Ed è vero che l’associazione mi impegna tanto perché ho nuovi compiti e da me dipendono tante cose, ma cerco sempre di esserci per voi, per tutti voi, per i ragazzi e per te.»

«Sei sicuro di esserci per davvero, Lou?» Harry scosse la testa e sospirò. «Lo sapevi che Daisy è stata scelta per suonare il brano conclusivo al saggio di pianoforte? È talmente brava che la sua insegnante ha voluto darle questo onore.»

No, Louis non lo sapeva. Fu tentato di accennare un sorriso perché la bravura di Daisy al pianoforte lo rendeva molto fiero, ma l’espressione funerea sul viso di Harry gli suggeriva che non ci fosse molto per cui gioire.

«E non sai quanto Daisy sia agitata per questo saggio perché con i corsi avanzati di matematica e scienze non riesce a trovare il tempo per esercitarsi su quel brano di Wagner.» aggiunse subito dopo. «Sapevi che Edward non vuole più andare a karate perché ha visto delle ballerine in tv e vuole fare anche lui tutte quelle piroette e quei plié? Sabato ha la sua prima lezione di danza classica e mi ha chiesto se anche tu ci saresti stato a guardarlo così si sarebbe sentito meno buffo dato che sarà l’unico bambino.»

Non sapeva neanche questo, ma si appuntò mentalmente di esserci alla prima lezione di danza classica di Edward per incoraggiarlo e sorridere davanti ai suoi tentativi di plié e piroette: magari, avrebbe scoperto una grazia nei suoi movimenti che fino a quel momento era stata nascosta.

«Io non me la sono sentita di rispondergli che ci saresti stato al cento per cento, però, perché non volevo deluderlo in caso contrario.» continuò Harry con tono grave. «E l’allenatore di Mikael mi ha chiesto perché lui non indossi un costume invece della muta per nuotare, ma io non avevo una risposta da dargli perché con me non parla di queste cose…parla soltanto con te per davvero e tu non ci sei mai, non ci sei neanche per lui. E…»

«…dacci un taglio, Harry. Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che mi sento in colpa per essermi perso tutte queste cose? Mi sento uno schifo, non è già abbastanza ovvio?»

«Il mese scorso mia mamma ha subito una piccola operazione.» lo interruppe Harry, alzando la voce e socchiudendo gli occhi per un istante: tremava la sua voce, tremavano le sue mani e tremò anche Louis per quella rivelazione. «A inizio dicembre le hanno scoperto un nodulo al seno. Sta bene ora, però. Non era maligno e non deve fare alcuna terapia.»

Louis tirò un sospiro di sollievo, ma non poté ignorare la morsa dolorosa che stringeva il suo petto né la verità che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. In quei mesi, così frenetici e vissuti per la maggior parte a lavoro, aveva perso molte – forse troppe – cose. Le paure di Daisy e Mikael, i sogni di Edward e la preoccupazione per la salute di Anne avevano pesato soltanto sulle spalle di Harry per settimane e lui non si era accorto di nulla.

«Perché non mi hai detto di Anne?»

«Perché è accaduto tutto così velocemente. William e mamma me lo hanno detto soltanto qualche giorno prima dell’operazione per non farmi andare fuori di testa più del dovuto e il giorno in cui si è operata ho lasciato i ragazzi da Niall e Lisa. Poi, sono partito subito per Manchester.» Louis lo guardò confuso e sembrò quasi sul punto di ribattere qualcosa quando Harry lo precedette e aggiunse «in quei giorni tu eri molto impegnato con l’inaugurazione del nuovo centro di accoglienza su Liverpool Street, uscivi all’alba e tornavi sempre a tarda sera». Scosse la testa, un velo di tristezza gli oscurò gli occhi. «È stato facile andare a Manchester in giornata e tornare prima che tu arrivassi a casa o potessi accorgertene. Mamma mi ha detto più volte di rimanere a Londra e che ci avrebbe pensato William ad accompagnarla in ospedale, ma io non ho voluto lasciarli da soli.»

_Non ti avrei lasciato solo neanche io_, pensò. Per Louis quelle parole erano tanto da processare a tal punto che boccheggiò per qualche istante prima di chiedere all’altro «mia madre lo sa?».

«Jay ed Ethan lo sanno, lo sapevano fin dall’inizio perché mia madre si è confidata con loro ancora prima di dirlo a me e a Will.»

«Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Harry. Anne fa parte anche della mia famiglia e sai quanto io tenga a lei, la considero una seconda madre. Avrei voluto sapere tutto, del nodulo e dell’operazione anche se alla fine è andato tutto per il meglio. Perché, nonostante tutto, non me lo hai detto?»

«Eri così impegnato a salvare quel centro di accoglienza su Liverpool Street o a combattere la fame di Beirut a suon di raccolte di beneficienza o a organizzare il pranzo di Natale per i senzatetto che i miei problemi sembravano così piccoli a confronto, Lou.» ribatté Harry, scrollando le spalle. «Poi, sono arrivate le vacanze di Natale e mi è sembrato di vivere un sogno: mia madre stava bene, tu eri finalmente a casa la maggior parte del tempo e noi potevamo rivivere ancora la nostra quotidianità come famiglia. Ora, però, è tornato tutto come prima, il tuo lavoro è tornato al primo posto.»

«Non posso prendermi tutte le colpe, Harry.» disse Louis. «Lo ripetiamo spesso, ripetiamo che non dobbiamo tenerci tutto dentro, che la chiave di un buon rapporto è parlare e fino ad ora ha sempre funzionato, tranne che per qualche piccolo incidente di percorso.» Si riferiva a qualche anno prima, a quando gli incubi di Harry erano tornati a tempestare le sue notti, a quando la mancanza di tutte le persone che aveva perso fino a quel momento era stata soltanto sofferenza. «Eppure, tu non mi hai mai parlato di come ti sentissi. Sei esploso soltanto oggi e mi hai rinfacciato mesi di assenze e mancanze.»

«Ne sei sicuro? _Forse_, non mi hai ascoltato abbastanza nei mesi passati!» esclamò Harry, sul volto non c’era più rabbia o fastidio, ma soltanto delusione. «Secondo te ero triste soltanto per quegli stupidi costumi ad Halloween o perché mi sentivo un estraneo nella mia stessa casa?»

«Abbiamo entrambi più di quarant’anni, Harry. Devo ancora leggerti nel pensiero? _Forse_, mi aspettavo che tu mi parlassi chiaramente di questo problema e non che dovessi provare a indovinarlo.»

«Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Non è facile esprimersi a parole quando ci si sente sopraffatti dalla propria vita e non mi aspettavo che tu provassi a indovinare i miei sentimenti, ma che li comprendessi soltanto guardandomi perché lo hai sempre fatto, Lou.» La sua voce si ruppe nel finale, nel pronunciare quel nomignolo. «Sei sempre stato il solo a leggermi, a vedermi per ciò che ero realmente…di punto in bianco non lo hai più fatto. Ti sei accontentato di vedere solo la superficie.»

«Non dire così, ti prego.»

«…è stato così difficile gestire l’arrivo di Mikael a settembre e confrontarsi con questo grande cambiamento e non mi aspettavo di doverlo fare da solo dal momento che tu trascorrevi la maggior parte del tempo a lavoro. Ho dovuto lottare contro le mie insicurezze e contro la mia stessa mente che mi ripeteva di non essere abbastanza per Mikael ogni giorno. Mi ripetevo di essere paziente e che prima o poi le cose sarebbero andate nel verso giusto, che Mikael mi avrebbe sorriso, che mi avrebbe concesso una parte di sé. Eppure, non è stato così per settimane. E più i giorni passavano, più mi sentivo solo in questa casa, più non riuscivo neanche ad aprirmi con te.»

«Perché? Perché non riuscivi ad aprirti con me?»

«Perché ero l’unico a sentirsi in quel modo, a sentirsi un estraneo nella propria famiglia. Perché tu tornavi a casa e sorridevi a Daisy e a Edward e scherzavi con Mikael e tutti i pezzi sembravano andare a posto, ma non io. Io rimanevo in disparte, in un angolo del divano o della cucina a osservarvi e a chiedermi quando sarei riuscito a incastrarmi anche io tra voi, quando sarei stato accettato in questa nuova famiglia.»

«Tu fai già parte di questa famiglia, non hai bisogno di essere accettato. Sii te stesso e vedrai che riusciremo a far quadrare tutto. Tu, io, Mikael e i ragazzi.»

«È difficile essere spensierati o essere se stessi quando si hanno un’intera casa a cui pensare, una madre in ansia per la sua salute, dei figli da crescere e dai quali non farsi odiare o un lavoro da svolgere nel migliore dei modi.» commentò Harry amaramente. «Mi sono sentito solo per settimane, per mesi, Lou.»

«Ma tu non sei solo. Ci sono io qui al tuo fianco e ho promesso di esserci sempre quando ti ho sposato anni fa o forse ancor prima di compiere quel passo. Non puoi chiuderti a riccio, né evitare di parlarmi di cose così importanti, né pensare che io possa leggerti nel pensiero quando le cose si fanno più dure.» affermò con veemenza, ravviandosi all’indietro la frangia che gli cadeva sulla fronte. «Ed è vero che nei mesi precedenti non sono stato molto presente ma, credimi, non è stata una passeggiata neanche per me.» Chiuse gli occhi per un istante e si massaggiò le tempie esasperato. «Ho tante responsabilità a lavoro e ci sono persone che contano su di me quotidianamente. Perché non lo capisci? Il mio lavoro non si svolge dietro una scrivania, non si basa sui numeri e sulla statistica. Il mio lavoro sono le persone, persone che non vivono al meglio, che sopravvivono a stento in questa città e dall’altra parte del mondo e che posso aiutare soltanto grazie al mio lavoro all’associazione.» Louis prese un respiro profondo. «Voi siete tutta la mia vita, ma anche il mio lavoro è importante. Posso cambiare qualcosa nel mio piccolo, posso cambiare il mondo piano a piano.»

Louis sentì il cuore vibrare di emozione nel pronunciare quelle parole. Era quel fine, quello di cambiare il mondo, ciò che lo aveva spinto anni prima a partire per Haiti, ad iscriversi all’università al suo ritorno e a lavorare alla Thousand Hearts Foundation. E, anche dopo ben diciassette anni, svolgere bene il suo lavoro lo rendeva ancora felice. Non era lo stesso per Harry, però. Quest’ultimo aggirò il letto matrimoniale con il cuscino ancora stretto tra le mani e lo raggiunse a passo svelto, fronteggiandolo e facendolo sussultare per quell’improvvisa vicinanza. E Louis avrebbe voluto gettare a terra quel cuscino, abbattere ogni barriera e abbracciarlo per sedare ogni discussione, ma lo sguardo algido di Harry lo inchiodò al pavimento.

«Ci sarà sempre un’altra Haiti per te, ci sarà sempre qualcosa di più importante di me, di noi.» affermò Harry, la sua voce tremava e non lasciava presagire nulla di buono. «Fammi un favore d’ora in poi. Invece di portare il peso del mondo intero sulle tue spalle, porta quello della tua famiglia per una sola volta.»

Gli gettò il cuscino addosso e Louis riuscì a prenderlo per un soffio, prima di vedere l’altro scomparire oltre la porta del loro bagno e sentire quest’ultima chiudersi alle sue spalle con un tonfo sordo.

*

Louis aveva dimenticato quanto fosse scomodo il divano del loro soggiorno.

Si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui ci aveva dormito su e risalivano tutte ai primi tempi in cui lui e Harry si erano trasferiti in quella villetta a nord di Londra e facevano la spola con il vecchio appartamento di Brick Lane. Non importava se fossero sommersi dai mobili imballati e dagli scatoloni o se Leo avesse già graffiato la porta sul retro con le sue zampine, i due trovavano comunque il modo di sorridere, di parlare e di amarsi persino in quel trambusto.

Cosa era successo poi? Perché negli ultimi mesi quel modo non riuscivano più a trovarlo?

Eppure, anni prima, lo stesso Harry gli aveva detto che il vero amore trovasse sempre il modo. E Louis non voleva arrendersi all’idea che il loro amore non fosse vero, che loro due fossero la copia sbiadita di altre coppie, coppie che avevano finito per separarsi e percorrere strade diverse. Perché, nonostante negli ultimi mesi non fosse stato molto al suo fianco, Louis non riusciva a immaginare un presente e un futuro senza Harry, senza i suoi riccioli castani tra le dita, i suoi occhi verdi a venerarlo e la sua voce profonda a coccolarlo fino a farlo addormentare, senza i suoi orsetti gommosi rossi ad ogni angolo della casa e il suo amato scarabeo a comporre parole impensabili.

Dopo la discussione avuta qualche sera prima, Louis aveva capito di aver trascurato la sua famiglia, di non aver parlato abbastanza con i suoi figli e di non aver percepito lo stato d’animo di Harry. E si sentiva in colpa, sentiva la vergogna arrossire le sue guance e un broncio arricciare le sue labbra pensando a come fosse finita quella discussione, con Harry che non si sentiva compreso per la prima volta in tanti anni e si rinchiudeva in bagno e lui che con il suo cuscino finiva per dormire sul divano quella notte e anche le successive.

Louis sbuffò e si rigirò su un fianco, cercando di trovare una posizione più comoda della precedente. Eppure, ogni tentativo risultava vano, soprattutto se Ginger cercava di infilarsi tra il suo corpo e lo schienale del divano per cercare calore e Olaf voleva a tutti i costi raggomitolarsi ai suoi piedi. Non sentiva di meritare neanche l’affetto dei propri animali domestici dal momento che ultimamente aveva trascurato anche loro, ma a quei due non interessava granché: Ginger e Olaf lo amavano incondizionatamente e Louis sperava che continuasse a farlo anche Harry.

«Lou?»

Louis si ridestò dai suoi pensieri e si sollevò sui gomiti per avere una vista migliore della scalinata. Ginger miagolò e colse l’occasione per acciambellarsi sul suo grembo, mentre Olaf drizzò le orecchie e raggiunse scodinzolando il ragazzo che incerto sostava ancora sul primo gradino. 

«Ehi, Mika.» mormorò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e facendogli un cenno con la mano. «Vieni qui.»

Mikael lo raggiunse lentamente, squadrando il suo viso e le coperte nel quale era avvolto. Il suo zigomo aveva ancora su una medicazione e il suo sopracciglio non sembrava più così gonfio come qualche giorno prima. Di notte, con i capelli color caramello tutti arruffati e con un pigiama più grande del dovuto, sembrava molto più piccolo di ciò che dimostrava di giorno con lo sguardo sempre corrucciato e la sua elegante divisa scolastica. 

«Che ci fai qui a quest’ora?» chiese lui, quando si sedette al suo fianco insieme a Olaf. «Fai le ore piccole davanti a un televisore spento?»

«Stavo testando la morbidezza del divano perché Harry ne vuole prendere uno nuovo, ma io sono convinto che questo sia ancora perfetto.» ribatté senza alcuna esitazione, perché tempo prima avevano deciso di non coinvolgere mai i ragazzi nei loro problemi. «E tu? Non dovresti essere a letto?»

«Non riuscivo a dormire, lo zigomo mi fa ancora male.» Lo indicò con una smorfia di fastidio sul viso e Louis arricciò la punta del naso quasi percependo il dolore che l’altro provava. «E per quanto sia convincente la storia del divano dal momento che è la superficie più scomoda che c’è in questa casa, non ti credo.» aggiunse, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Perché sei qui con cuscino e coperte?»

«Ho discusso con Harry l’altra sera.»

«A causa mia?»

Louis esitò. «Anche, ma non sei la causa principale della nostra discussione.»

«Pensavo che tra voi le cose andassero bene.»

«Ed era così, _è_ ancora così.» ribatté subito Louis per rassicurarlo. «A volte succede di discutere, di scontrarsi per qualcosa, ma non necessariamente tutto questo porta a conseguenze più gravi.» disse con un sorriso, sperando di aver ragione. «Abbiamo discusso perché ultimamente il lavoro mi impegna troppo, a detta sua, ma io non me ne sono reso conto.»

Mikael morse il suo labbro inferiore e si grattò la nuca in difficoltà, prima di incrociare il suo sguardo incerto.

«Cos’è quella faccia?» chiese Louis, corrugando la fronte. «Lo avevi capito anche tu prima di me?»

«Beh, io sono qui soltanto da qualche mese, ma finora non sei mai venuto a un mio allenamento di nuoto e me lo avevi promesso quando mi sono iscritto al corso.» azzardò Mika, prima di scuotere la testa. «Ma non fa nulla perché c’è Harry e insieme a Daisy o Edward guarda sempre gli ultimi cinque minuti di vasche e fa il tifo per me.»

«Mika, mi dispiace così tanto. Mi dispiace se tutti voi vi siete sentiti messi da parte in questi mesi.» affermò Louis con tono grave e il volto paonazzo dall’imbarazzo per le promesse che non era riuscito a mantenere. «Verrò a vedere anche io il prossimo allenamento, okay? Te lo prometto.»

Mikael storse il naso davanti la scelta di quelle parole prima di ribattere «non promettere nulla, okay? Presentati e basta così non deluderai nessuno!».

«Vi ho deluso, vero? Ho deluso tutti voi.» affermò dispiaciuto, abbassando lo sguardo sul pelo fulvo e morbido di Ginger che riposava ancora sulle sue cosce. «Harry mi ha detto che Daisy suonerà il pezzo conclusivo al saggio di pianoforte e sarà un brano di Wagner!»

«Lo farà, se non impazzirà per l’ansia prima.»

«E che Edward vuole fare danza classica! Insomma, è la persona con meno grazia che io abbia mai conosciuto, ma sono sicuro che sarà adorabile con la calzamaglia e l’espressione concentrata sul viso quando dovrà fare plié e piroette.»

«Allora devi esserci domani, ha la sua prima lezione.»

«Sai più cose tu dei miei figli che io.» commentò Louis amareggiato. «Ma è questo quello che succede quando trascorri la maggior parte della settimana a lavoro, girovagando per decine di case-famiglia di Londra e cercando di salvare tutti, anche chi non vuole essere salvato. Finisci per perderti gli allenamenti di nuoto, i saggi di pianoforte e le lezioni di danza dei tuoi figli. Finisci per discutere con tuo marito perché è dura realizzare che sei venuto meno alle promesse che gli hai fatto. Finisci per essere dall’altra parte del mondo anche se tu e tuo marito siete nella stessa stanza.»

Louis nascose il volto dietro i palmi delle mani e si stropicciò gli occhi, desiderando che quei giorni e i mesi precedenti scomparissero quasi per magia, che potesse riviverli e comportarsi diversamente. Eppure, quello era il mondo reale, quella era la vita reale che aveva alti e bassi, momenti sì e momenti no.

«Lou, va tutto bene?»

«No, Mika, non va tutto bene.» mormorò, scoprendosi il volto e sospirando. «Sono stato un marito e un padre pessimi ultimamente e non mi ero mai accorto di quanto il mio lavoro togliesse tempo alla mia famiglia. Ho viaggiato così tanto per cercare di aiutare il prossimo, di rendergli la vita migliore, di donargli un po’ di felicità e non mi sono accorto che negli ultimi mesi ho reso soltanto più difficile la vita di Harry non essendo quasi mai al suo fianco e concentrandomi troppo sul lavoro.»

Mikael deglutì, prima di spostare i suoi occhi verdi sulle sue dita che giocherellavano tra loro nervose. «Anche io faccio parte del lavoro, Lou?»

«No, Mika. Tu fai parte della famiglia.» si apprestò a ribattere, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio e portandolo più vicino a sé. «Hai smesso di essere “lavoro” nel momento esatto in cui mi hai implorato con un solo sguardo di non andare via quel giorno all’orfanotrofio, ricordi?» chiese, lasciandogli un bacio tra i suoi capelli e lui annuì. «Ormai sei parte di noi e se lo vorrai potrai farlo per sempre.»

Mikael si allontanò da lui, tanto quanto bastava a incrociare i suoi occhi incerti nel suo sguardo più sicuro. «Non so, Lou.» mormorò con un filo di voce. «Non mi sembra di essermi ambientato così bene qui a Londra.»

«Edward ti adora, ti considera il suo eroe e se potesse parlerebbe di te ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.» ridacchiò Louis, cercando di rassicurarlo. «E tu e Daisy andate così d’accordo. Ti guarda in modo diverso dopo la zuffa a scuola e non so cosa sia successo realmente tra voi, ma credo che tu abbia la sua fiducia ora.»

«Ma ho perso quella di Harry. Anzi, forse non l’ho mai avuta.»

«Harry è…» Louis esitò per trovare le parole giuste. «…è più simile a te di quanto pensi, Mika. So che quanto è successo qualche giorno fa sembra avervi allontanato, ma sono convinto che voi due potreste volervi bene alla follia se solo vi deste una chance a vicenda. Il suo Asperger a volte può rendere le cose più difficili, ma prima o poi capirai quanto Harry sia speciale…e non importa quanto possa sembrare paranoico, insicuro o assillante con quello scarabeo, con i suoi orsetti, i suoi modellini e i documentari: Harry è quelle cose, quelle cose che lo rendono unico, ma è tanto altro. È l’uomo che anni fa si è messo in gioco e ha scelto di amare e di metter su una famiglia tutta sua. È l’uomo che ha combattuto il dolore per la morte di suo padre e lo ha trasformato in coraggio, prendendo quella licenza per volare. È l’uomo che ha imparato il francese e metà dei piatti tipici che mia nonna Margot cucinava soltanto per non farmi sentire la sua mancanza. È l’uomo che si è preso cura della nostra famiglia e della nostra casa, nonostante le difficoltà della sua sindrome, nonostante le mie mancanze e le mie assenze.» A quel punto, la voce di Louis tremava d’emozione e d’amore: nella sua testa, delle voci gli ripetevano quanto fosse stato stupido a trascurare il suo Harry, a darlo per scontato. «Harry è la persona migliore che io conosca, Mika.»

«Lo so anche io, lo vedo, ma…»

«C’è qualcosa che ti trattiene.» concluse Louis per lui, mentre quest’ultimo annuiva sconsolato. «Lo vedo che c’è qualcosa che ti trattiene con Harry. All’orfanotrofio non facevi altro che ripetere quanto avresti giocato a scarabeo con lui…eppure, l’unica volta che ti ho visto prendere una tesserina di quel dannato gioco in mano risale soltanto a Natale.» azzardò, sistemandogli la frangia tutta arruffata sulla fronte. «Lo vede anche Harry e non ti nascondo che soffre molto per questo. A volte pensa persino di non essere abbastanza per te, ma non voglio metterti pressioni o farti altre ramanzine. Non sono la persona più adatta a farlo in questi giorni.»

«C’è qualcosa che mi frena, è vero. Ma non è colpa di Harry e non voglio parlarne stasera, non sono ancora pronto.» affermò Mikael dopo qualche istante di esitazione. «Voglio riguadagnarmi la sua fiducia, però. Tu come hai fatto a conquistarla?»

Louis gli sorrise. «È una storia piuttosto lunga.»

«Abbiamo tutta la notte.» ribatté il ragazzo, alzandosi dal divano e lasciando un buffetto sulla testolina fulva di Olaf. «Ma sali su: questo divano non sembra così comodo e il mio letto è abbastanza grande per entrambi.»

«Accetto l’offerta del tuo letto, ma non staremo svegli tutta la notte a parlare.» disse Louis, alzandosi e lasciando che Ginger si accoccolasse al fianco di Olaf. «Non dormo da giorni per colpa di questo divano.»

«E la storia di come sei riuscito a guadagnarti la fiducia di Harry?» chiese Mikael, seguendolo per le scale e badando a non fare troppo rumore per non svegliare gli altri. «Ora sono curioso.»

«Per ora ti basti sapere che è iniziato tutto con una festa a casa di Niall, delle lezioni di statistica e una lista di cinque cose da spuntare.»

Louis lanciò distrattamente un’occhiata alla porta della sua camera da letto. Era chiusa e Harry non la chiudeva mai così che i ragazzi potessero entrarvi in qualsiasi momento, per accoccolarsi a loro dopo un brutto sogno o semplicemente svegliarli al mattino richiedendo dei pancakes o dei pain au chocolat per colazione.

Un «e il resto?» pronunciato da Mikael lo costrinse a proseguire le scale e a lasciarsi indietro quella porta e un Harry che era solo in un letto fatto per due. 

«Te lo racconterò un’altra sera.» disse, arrivati ormai all’ultimo piano e alla soglia della sua camera. «Ho l’impressione che condivideremo lo stesso letto per un po’.»

Mikael liberò dalle sue labbra un ingenuo «forte!» che costrinse l’altro a metter su un sorriso piuttosto tirato e a fargli cenno di dormire vista l’ora tarda. E, per quanto amasse trascorrere del tempo con Mikael, Louis sperava soltanto di sbagliarsi.

*

«Ehi, che ci fai qui?»

Mikael sobbalzò per la sorpresa e nel farlo quasi urtò l’aeroplanino di balsa che stava sfiorando delicatamente giusto un istante prima. Si ricompose in fretta, unendo le mani dietro la schiena e irrigidendosi come un soldatino di piombo alla vista di Harry sulla soglia dello studio.

«N-niente, stavo soltanto curiosando di qua e di là.»

Trattenne il respiro per qualche istante, fino a quando non fu certo che la sua presenza nello studio non avesse infastidito Harry: l’espressione accigliata dapprima presente sul volto dell’adulto si distese pian piano e con essa persino la sua preoccupazione iniziale.

«Puoi avvicinarti, se vuoi.» affermò Harry, facendo un cenno alla libreria di legno bianco che occupava un’intera parete della stanza. «Quei modellini non mordono e non lo faccio neanche io.» aggiunse, accennando un sorriso. «Andiamo.»

Mikael ricambiò quel sorriso timidamente prima di avvicinarsi ancora una volta alla libreria e osservare attentamente quei modellini di balsa: sembravano esser stati costruiti e dipinti alla perfezione e si chiese come qualcuno avesse potuto essere così preciso e meticoloso nel farlo. Non aveva mai visto qualcosa di così fragile e delicato prima di quel momento e aver vissuto la maggior parte della sua vita in un orfanotrofio lo giustificava: lì, non c’era spazio per quel tipo di hobby, non c’era spazio per oggetti così preziosi. Lì non c’erano molti giocattoli e quelli che c’erano erano di seconda mano o già rotti da bambini più fortunati di loro: Mikael non si era mai affezionato a nessun gioco, sapendo che in quel luogo avrebbe avuto vita breve, neanche al pallone da calcio che gli avevano regalato gli assistenti sociali come benvenuto.

«Li costruisci tu?»

Harry annuì. «Pezzo per pezzo.» 

«Sembra difficile.»

«Non lo è, ma è molto laborioso.» ribatté l’altro con una punta di orgoglio a fargli vibrare la voce. «Occorre avere molta attenzione e pazienza. Per la prima non c’è problema, per la seconda…ho i miei alti e bassi.»

«Credo che metterebbero alla prova la pazienza di chiunque.» commentò Mikael, scuotendo la testa. «E come mai proprio degli aeroplani? Insomma, non potevano essere automobili o barche? Sono meno dettagliate, forse.»

«Perché mio padre era un pilota della RAF.» rispose Harry, incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiando la spalla destra allo stipite della libreria. «L-lui amava volare e da bambini portava me e mio fratello in un centro di addestramento per piloti civili e andavamo a zonzo per le campagne a bordo di un piccolo elicottero che gli mettevano a disposizione.»

«E ti ha insegnato lui a volare?»

«No, lui purtroppo è morto prima che potessi diventare abbastanza grande per farlo.» rispose, scuotendo la testa. «È stato Louis a farmi tornare su un elicottero quando avevo circa ventitré anni.» Lo disse con una particolare malinconia nella sua voce, ma Mikael non glielo fece notare perché il fatto che Louis dormisse ancora nella sua stanza parlava da sé. «Insieme a suo nonno Robert, che era un pilota di linea, mi ha portato in un centro di addestramento per piloti civili e dopo qualche anno ho preso la patente per guidare quegli elicotteri da turismo che vedi di tanto in tanto quando andiamo da mia madre.»

Mikael ascoltò attentamente le parole di Harry, ascoltò una storia che gli era già stata raccontata da un altro punto di vista, quello di Louis, nelle notti che trascorrevano insonni nella sua stanza.

«Faceva parte della tua lista, giusto?» chiese Mikael, sperando di non aver compiuto un azzardo. «Pilotare un aereo.»

«Conosci la storia della lista?» Lui annuì. «Certo che la conosci, Louis non fa altro che raccontarla quando vuole fare bella figura con qualcuno.» aggiunse, alzando gli occhi al cielo e scatenando una risatina nel ragazzo. «Comunque, sì. Faceva parte della mia lista, ma quel giorno è stato molto di più per me. Sono tornato su un elicottero dopo anni, soprattutto dopo la morte di mio padre, e mi è sembrato di averlo di nuovo al mio fianco. Ed è così ancora oggi: quando volo ci siamo soltanto io e lui, c’è la sua voce profonda a guidarmi e tutto sembra andare al suo posto. Quello trascorso con Louis e nonno Robert al centro di addestramento per piloti civili è stato uno dei giorni più belli della mia vita.»

Mikael gli sorrise affettuosamente, felice di aver conosciuto il lato più umano e meno severo di Harry. «Devono avere un grande significato per te questi modellini, allora.»

Harry annuì e si aprì in un sorriso. I due rimasero qualche istante a guardarsi imbarazzati, incerti sul da farsi. Harry si dondolava sui talloni e torturava l’orlo del morbido maglione beige che indossava, Mikael aveva lo sguardo basso al pavimento e con la mano destra si massaggiava la nuca in difficoltà. Poco prima, quando era entrato nello studio per prendere della carta bianca, non aveva messo in conto di soffermarsi a guardare quei modellini, né di condividere con Harry una storia che significava così tanto per lui. Era stato tanto, forse troppo per quel pomeriggio, soprattutto per loro due che non si erano mai avvicinati così tanto prima di quel momento.

«Beh, ora vado…» Mikael si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse. «…dovrei andare a finire il saggio di storia.»

Harry annuì, augurandogli buono studio, ma prima che Mikael potesse raggiungere l’uscio della porta lo richiamò esitante.

«Sì?»

«Pensavo che un giorno potremmo provare a farne uno insieme.» azzardò, la sua voce tremava e le dita delle sue mani si arricciavano e si distendevano a ritmo serrato. «Intendo, costruire uno di questi aeroplani.»

«I-io e te?»

«Io e te.» ripeté Harry più deciso. «Potrei raccontarti tante curiosità a riguardo e proprio l’altro giorno ho ordinato un _Supermarine Spitfire_, una riproduzione accuratissima degli spitfire della battaglia di Dunkerque.» aggiunse eccitato, prima di schiarirsi la voce e rimodulare la voce in un «insomma, sempre se lo vuoi» più contenuto.

Mikael sentì il cuore battere erratico nel suo petto e un sottile strato di sudore imperlargli fronte e nuca: nessuno era a conoscenza di ciò che lo tratteneva dal donarsi completamente a Harry, così come aveva fatto con Louis, ma quel pomeriggio decise di provare a lasciarsi i brutti ricordi alle spalle: doveva andare avanti, pensare che la sua vita non fosse più tra le quattro pareti umide dell’orfanotrofio, ma tra quelle di una casa calda e accogliente, tra le braccia di Louis e i sorrisi più timidi di Harry. Per questo, annuì in fretta e non andò più via. Il suo saggio di storia avrebbe aspettato, dopotutto. Lui e Harry rimasero davanti quella libreria per l’ora seguente: Mikael chiedeva informazioni su ogni singolo modellino presente e Harry soddisfaceva la sua curiosità, raccontandogli aneddoti e storie che non avrebbe mai immaginato.

Il suo momento preferito, però, fu un altro e giunse quando Harry tirò fuori dall’ultimo ripiano della libreria un pesante album ricco di foto e piccoli ricordi. In alcune foto un po’ sbiadite dal tempo c’erano William e Harry da bambini con il loro papà al fianco di un grande aeroplano; in altre c’erano Edward, Daisy e Harry al centro di addestramento per piloti civili; in altre ancora c’erano Louis, Harry con un giubbetto di pelle marrone stretto al petto e nonno Robert a sorridere alla fotocamera.

«Ho ancora quel giubbetto nell’armadio, apparteneva al nonno di Louis e me lo ha regalato dopo aver volato con lui.» sospirò Harry, percorrendo con l’indice i tratti del viso dell’anziano. «Quando sono triste, me lo stringo al petto e mi sento meglio come per magia…profuma ancora di quella felicità che ho provato ed è come se non fosse mai andata via da quell’indumento.»

Uno dei giorni più felici della sua vita, ricordò Mikael. E, allora, capì che quegli aeroplanini di balsa fossero un simbolo, che i ricordi e il significato che portavano con loro fossero più importanti. Importante come l’aeroplanino tatuato che si intravedeva sull’avambraccio di Harry e che Mikael aveva notato anche su quello di Louis. Importante come quello d’argento che Harry portava sempre al collo e dal quale non si separava mai se non per affidarlo a Louis quando quest’ultimo partiva per uno dei suoi viaggi. Importante come quello di carta che era ancora custodito nel cassetto del suo comodino e sul quale c’era la lista che gli aveva cambiato per sempre la vita.

Quegli aeroplanini simboleggiavano tante cose, cose che Mikael forse non avrebbe mai conosciuto a fondo, ma rendevano Harry felice e per lui era abbastanza, soprattutto perché non lo vedeva in quel modo da un po’.

*

Harry aveva dimenticato cosa si provava ad addormentarsi e a svegliarsi il mattino successivo in un letto vuoto.

Non lo provava sulla sua pelle da fin troppo tempo perché per ben diciassette anni c’era stato Louis al suo fianco e, quando quest’ultimo era dall’altra parte del mondo impegnato nel suo lavoro, c’erano i suoi figli a riempire quel vuoto. Quelle notti, quelle successive alla loro discussione, però, non c’era stato nessun altro. Harry stringeva forte a sé il suo cuscino e si augurava di addormentarsi presto così che la sua mente non avrebbe pensato ai silenzi, alla distanza tra loro e ai loro sguardi che puntualmente si evitavano. Poi, sognava di un Louis che andava via ancora una volta - ma non da solo, perché portava con sé i ragazzi - e di un Harry che non riusciva a raggiungerli pur correndo a perdifiato al loro seguito. Si svegliava di soprassalto con il respiro affannato, la fronte sudata e l’intero corpo a tremargli pericolosamente, mentre le sue mani correvano a cercare Louis tra le lenzuola in un gesto familiare e che fino a poco prima lo rassicurava.

Tuttavia, non accadeva più.

Harry si alzava dal letto, si stropicciava il volto con i palmi delle mani e indossava la sua vestaglia preferita, quella che avevano comprato in Giappone e che Louis amava togliergli lentamente per venerare con gli occhi ogni centimetro della sua pelle scoperta. Poi, con passo felpato, si recava nelle camere di Edward e Daisy soltanto per vederli dormire nei loro letti e di tanto in tanto rimboccare le loro coperte o lasciar un bacio sulle loro fronti. In cerca di ulteriori rassicurazioni, raggiungeva persino l’ultimo piano e sostava sulla soglia della stanza di Mikael, nel cui letto dormiva anche Louis: i due finivano sempre per rubarsi le coperte a vicenda e Harry lo avrebbe trovato persino buffo se la situazione fosse stata più leggera.

Eppure, non lo era perché in quelle settimane per orgoglio, rabbia o vergogna, lui e Louis erano diventati due fantasmi, l’uno trasparente all’altro.

Per questo, affranto, scendeva in cucina e con una calda tazza di tè tra le mani e una coperta sulle spalle aspettava il mattino, che Ginger e Olaf lo raggiungessero chiedendogli di riempire le loro ciotole e che i ragazzi reclamassero a gran voce la loro colazione. E, dopo aver portato quest’ultimi a scuola, iniziava una nuova giornata, tanto simile alle precedenti, fatte di lavoro e riunioni, di cene silenziose e serata trascorse davanti alla televisione con i ragazzi che cercavano di riempire i loro silenzi con aneddoti, domande e risate. Poi, dopo la buonanotte, cominciava tutto da capo, incubi compresi.

«Harry?» lo richiamò Anne dolcemente. «Allora, cosa ne pensi?»

Harry alzò lo sguardo su sua madre, tutta intenta a mostrargli la nuova aiuola che aveva realizzato nel loro giardino. Marzo era appena iniziato e aveva portato con sé i primi raggi di sole e la voglia di trascorrere le ore più calde della giornata sul dondolo in giardino: Anne si era offerta di rimetterlo a nuovo e di trascorrere qualche settimana da loro e Harry non aveva impiegato molto ad accettare la sua proposta perché con lei in casa l’atmosfera era più calda e gioiosa, le cene più rumorose e le sue giornate meno solitarie.

«È molto bella, mamma.» rispose Harry, felice del fatto che Anne non avesse perso il suo tocco magico nonostante la pensione e la chiusura del suo negozio. «Spero che stavolta duri di più di quella dell’anno scorso.» aggiunse, pensando a quanto tempo Ginger e Olaf avrebbero impiegato a distruggerla quella volta.

«Lo spero anche io, tesoro.» ridacchiò Anne, pulendosi le mani sporche di terra sul grembiule verde che indossava e sistemando i suoi attrezzi da lavoro in un secchiello non lontano da Harry. «Non hai dormito bene stanotte?» chiese, poi, all’ennesimo sbadiglio di quest’ultimo. «Ti vedo piuttosto stanco.»

E prima che lui potesse risponderle che in realtà non dormisse bene da settimane e che il termine “stanco” fosse decisamente un eufemismo, Louis fece capolino dalla porta finestra e li richiamò con un colpo di tosse. Harry si voltò nella sua direzione velocemente e si sentì quasi in imbarazzo nell’osservare più del dovuto l’altro. Una tuta grigia gli avvolgeva dolcemente il corpo, mettendo in mostra le sue cosce tornite e quel fondoschiena che ancora gli faceva girare la testa, la sua frangia era fin troppo lunga e arrivava a solleticargli gli occhi blu, la barba rossiccia era stata lasciata incolta e Harry poté soltanto pensare di volerla sentire sulla sua pelle sensibile ancora una volta. 

Formulato quell’ultimo pensiero, le sue guance arrossirono per la vergogna prima di mormorare un «sì?» sommesso.

«Volevo dirvi che porto i ragazzi al parco.» esordì Louis, alternando lo sguardo tra il suo viso e quello di Anne. «Torneremo prima di cena.»

«Va bene.» E Harry lo intendeva per davvero, perché apprezzava gli sforzi che Louis ultimamente compieva per trascorrere più tempo a casa con i ragazzi nonostante gli impegni del suo lavoro. «Assicurati che Edward non si tolga la giacca a vento e non comprare loro troppe schifezze altrimenti a cena non mangeranno nulla.» aggiunse un istante dopo. «E quando tornate lasciate le scarpe sul retro così che io possa pulirle altrimenti…»

«Lo so, Harry, lo so.» lo interruppe Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Sono un padre anche io e vivo in questa casa più o meno da quando ci vivi tu, ricordi?»

Harry boccheggiò davanti al tono risentito dell’altro e, prima che potesse ribattere qualunque cosa, Anne esclamò «è che noi Styles siamo fin troppo precisi, lo sai!». E non era vero, perché quella ricerca quasi ossessiva della precisione e l’attenzione per ogni dettaglio apparteneva soltanto a Harry e a quella sindrome che era parte di lui, ma quest’ultimo apprezzò il tentativo di Anne di sedare qualsiasi polemica. «Andate e divertitevi ora, okay?»

Louis annuì per poi rivolgerle un sorriso e raggiungere i ragazzi e il loro vociare eccitato all’ingresso. Harry mormorò un sottile «ciao, Lou» prima di stringersi nelle spalle e fissare lo sguardo sui fili d’erba che giorno dopo giorno tornavano a essere più verdi. Sentì sua madre sedersi al suo fianco sul dondolo soltanto qualche istante dopo e rilasciare un profondo sospiro.

«Cosa succede tra voi due, tesoro?»

«Nulla, è soltanto una giornata no.» si apprestò a ribattere Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Perché?»

«Perché sei fin troppo stanco ultimamente, perché tu e Louis a malapena vi parlate e vi sfiorate, perché i ragazzi sembrano tristi proprio come lo siete voi due la maggior parte del tempo.» spiegò Anne, mentre Harry la guardava dispiaciuto. «Mi trovo in questa casa da qualche giorno ormai e non ho potuto non notarlo.» 

«Si vede tanto?»

Anne lo guardò con quella familiare aria di rimprovero sul viso e, nonostante gli anni fossero passati inesorabilmente e avessero lasciato delle rughe tra i suoi lineamenti, quell’espressione non era mai cambiata. «Persino un cieco riuscirebbe a vederlo. Andiamo, raccontami tutto.»

«Non c’è molto da raccontare.» Harry si schiarì la voce e prese un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio. «Io e Louis abbiamo discusso il giorno in cui ci hanno chiamato in presidenza per Daisy e Mikael e da quel momento non ci siamo mai chiariti. Louis continua a dormire nella stanza di Mikael e io nella nostra. Non parliamo granché se non per programmare la giornata dei ragazzi al mattino e per questioni logistiche.»

«Non parlate da più di un mese per un qualcosa che si è risolto con una punizione e una ramanzina tempo fa?»

«Non abbiamo discusso soltanto per quello.» chiarì lui, umettandosi il labbro inferiore. «Gli ho fatto notare che negli ultimi mesi non è stato molto presente per la sua famiglia e che mi ha lasciato da solo a fronteggiare l’arrivo di Mikael e tante altre cose. Lui si è arrabbiato per il modo in cui glielo ho detto, perché avrei dovuto parlargliene subito e non scoppiare all’improvviso. In più, ha scoperto della tua operazione e ora, quando può, non fa altro che lanciarmi frecciatine sull’onestà anche a tavola con i ragazzi. Ma quando avrei dovuto parlargli delle mie difficoltà con Mikael, del fatto che mancasse troppo a casa o della tua operazione? C’era sempre qualcosa di più importante all’associazione, c’era sempre una famiglia da aiutare o un ragazzino da togliere dalla strada. E noi? Noi c’eravamo soltanto per poche ore al giorno, dopo il suo lavoro.»

«Capisco il tuo punto di vista, Harry. Lo capisco perfettamente, ma mi sembra che ora Louis si stia impegnando molto con i ragazzi e che faccia orari che gli permettano di trascorrere qui a casa molto tempo. Non è arrivato il momento di perdonarlo?»

«L’ho notato anche io, ma…» Harry esitò, trovando difficile esprimere a parole la moltitudine di sensazioni contrastanti che provava. «…lo apprezzo, apprezzo quello che sta facendo con i ragazzi, ma suppongo che lui sia il primo a non voler essere perdonato perché è come se io non esistessi più per lui.» affermò, incassando quella verità. «Speravo che le mie parole lo scuotessero e gli facessero capire che stava trascurando troppo i ragazzi e la sua famiglia, ma non credevo che quella discussione facesse peggiorare inevitabilmente anche il nostro rapporto.»

«Magari, Louis si sta concentrando di più sui ragazzi perché pensa di esser stato un pessimo padre nei mesi precedenti e il fatto che non se ne sia accorto da solo, ma che glielo abbia fatto notare tu lo ha infastidito più del dovuto.»

«Non lo so, mamma. Pensavo che mi avrebbe chiesto semplicemente scusa e che tutto sarebbe tornato come prima.» ribatté lui ingenuamente. «Non è stato così, però. So che dovrei essere felice del fatto che Louis ascolti Daisy esercitarsi al pianoforte per il saggio, che porti Edward a lezione di danza o che si offra di andar a prendere Mikael agli allenamenti di nuoto, ma non capisco perché si sia infastidito tanto con me, tanto da ignorarmi o da rispondermi con quell’astio. Pensavo che avrebbe domito in camera di Mikael soltanto per una notte, non per un mese intero. Pensavo che quello che mi ha dato davanti a tutti voi per il mio quarantesimo compleanno non sarebbe stato l’unico bacio tra noi, invece non mi ha più sfiorato da quel giorno. Pensavo che saremmo stati una squadra, mamma. E, invece, cosa siamo? Sembriamo due genitori separati che programmano la giornata dei figli e poi si ignorano a vicenda perché si odiano.»

«Ma voi due non vi odiate ed è questo l’importante, tesoro.» lo rassicurò Anne, prendendogli la mano destra nella sua. «Tutte le coppie hanno dei momenti no, ma l’importante è superarli e rimanere uniti perché l’amore deve essere più forte di qualsiasi orgoglio e sono certa che il vostro lo sia.»

«Tu e papà avete mai passato un periodo del genere?»

Anne annuì. «Tuo padre era spesso via per lavoro e nelle missioni rischiava la sua stessa vita, credi che non impazzissi al solo pensiero di non vederlo tornare mai più a casa? Non riuscivo mai a fargli promettere che quella missione sarebbe stata l’ultima, però, perché lui mi diceva sempre che avrebbe servito la sua patria fino al suo ultimo respiro.» raccontò, i suoi occhi blu visibilmente lucidi. «E Louis in un certo senso me lo ricorda, sai?» 

«E come?»

«Anche tuo padre era molto testardo e orgoglioso, ma allo stesso tempo era profondamente buono.» rispose lei, stringendo la presa della sua mano. «E quel suo tratto caratteriale, quella bontà e quell’altruismo lo spingevano a non trascurare mai il suo lavoro e a impegnarsi molto in ogni missione. E se Louis ha trascorso la maggior parte del tempo all’associazione negli ultimi mesi non è perché non ti ami più o perché consideri il suo lavoro più importante della sua famiglia.»

«E allora perché lo ha fatto? Papà doveva proteggere una nazione, era un pilota della RAF e aveva nobili scopi…ma Louis?»

«Le intenzioni di Louis sono ugualmente nobili, tesoro.» lo corresse Anne. «Grazie a lui molte persone possono dire di avere un pasto caldo o una casa, possono sentirsi al sicuro e finalmente far parte di qualcosa di bello.» provò a spiegargli, ma le sue labbra rimanevano ancora arricciate in un broncio. «Mikael è stato fortunato a incontrare voi due, ma quanti ragazzi vivono ancora in pessime condizioni? Quanti di loro non hanno una casa o una famiglia e prendono strade dalle quali non si può tornare indietro? Le intenzioni di Louis erano buone. Lui stesso è buono, generoso e tante altre cose che ti hanno spinto a sposarlo anni fa.»

Harry sospirò e accoccolò il capo sulla sua spalla in cerca di conforto.

«Un singolo sbaglio non può pregiudicare un’intera vita insieme. Avete superato ostacoli più grandi negli anni precedenti e avete una casa meravigliosa, delle carriere soddisfacenti, tre figli che vi adorano e che amano vedervi uniti. E, cosa non meno importante, vi amate. Ti ho visto come lo guardavi prima, non puoi dirmi che mi sbaglio.» ridacchiò, prima di farsi più seria. «Dovete mettere l’orgoglio da parte e fare un passo in avanti affinché tutto torni meglio di prima.»

«Non sono bravo a fare passi in avanti, mamma.»

«Ne sei così sicuro, tesoro? Eppure, da quando ti sei trasferito a Londra e hai conosciuto Louis, io non ti ho mai visto compiere un passo indietro. Con la tua mano nella sua, hai superato ogni ventotto aprile, hai abbattuto molti muri che ti impedivano di vivere a pieno la tua vita, hai imparato ad amare e a lasciarti amare.» continuò, accarezzandogli la schiena. «Promettimi che troverete un modo per riappacificarvi. Fatelo per voi due soltanto.»

Harry si allontanò da lei tanto quanto bastava per guardarla in viso e specchiarsi in quei lineamenti tanto simili ai suoi. Annuì lentamente e «te lo prometto» disse. «Dopotutto, il vero amore trova sempre il modo…giusto?»

Anne non rispose, si limitò a sorridergli e ad abbracciarlo forte così come soltanto una madre poteva fare. Stretto tra quelle braccia familiari, Harry non poté far a meno di pensare quanto gli mancassero gli abbracci di Louis, nascondere il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e respirare il suo profumo dolce, accoccolare il capo sulla sua spalla e parlare della loro giornata, stanchi ma felici di averla vissuta insieme.

In quel momento, nonostante i loro silenzi e il loro orgoglio, sperava soltanto che fosse così anche per Louis. 


	18. Extra - Le stagioni dell'amore - Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riuscirà la Primavera a scaldare i cuori dei nostri protagonisti? Non vi resta che leggere il capitolo per scoprirlo e con #justaboyff leggo su Twitter le vostre impressioni! Vi ricordo che il prossimo capitolo, Estate, sarà l'ultimo ma non per questo non sarà ricco di sorprese e novità tutte da scoprire!  
Lucia

_ **Primavera** _

La fine di marzo aveva portato con sé giornate di sole e temperature più miti a tal punto da far desiderare ai ragazzi e a Louis per primo di andare a vedere il mare.

Per questo, armato di tanta pazienza e di scorte dolci e salate per il viaggio, Louis aveva sistemato Edward, Daisy, Mikael e Ginger nella sua automobile ed era partito alla volta di Eastbourne senza guardarsi indietro neanche per un istante. Perché, se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe tornato nella loro villetta a nord di Londra immediatamente per prendere anche Olaf e Harry. Quest’ultimo aveva gentilmente rifiutato quella proposta per il fine settimana perché «in azienda abbiamo una fusione e devo lavorare il triplo questa settimana» e Louis aveva finito per crederci pur di non discutere con lui per l’ennesima volta davanti ai ragazzi. Sapeva che Harry avrebbe potuto svolgere quel lavoro in poche ore e che solitamente non avrebbe mai rifiutato un fine settimana a Eastbourne: dopotutto, lì c’erano anche nonna Margot e nonno Robert e lui non perdeva mai l’occasione di andare a trovarli e porgere sulle loro tombe delle margherite e un aeroplanino di carta.

Sapeva, però, che nulla fosse più come prima dalla loro discussione.

Non aveva insistito, ma aveva scrollato le spalle sotto lo sguardo deluso dei suoi figli e aveva cominciato a parlare del fatto che Ethan avesse realizzato una sorta di casa sull’albero per i suoi nipoti e che non vedesse l’ora di inaugurarla con loro. Quella casa sull’albero li aveva tenuti impegnati per la maggior parte del viaggio tra una canzone e l’altra del gruppo preferito di Daisy: quest’ultima già si immaginava a guardare le stelle con il suo telescopio da lassù, Mikael fantasticava di leggere i suoi tomi di letteratura all’ombra della casetta e Edward sognava di difendere il suo fortino dall’attacco di qualche nemico. Louis li ascoltava parlottare tra loro e sorrideva, intervenendo di tanto in tanto per sedare sul nascere qualunque discussione. Osservava la strada davanti a sé e il paesaggio circostante mutare, Londra trasformarsi lentamente in campagna e poi quest’ultima sfumare in una cittadina bagnata dal mare.

Eastbourne non era cambiata granché se si escludeva la sostituzione della sua ruota panoramica nelle vicinanze del Pier con una più tecnologica e per Louis era un bene perché quella cittadina dalla quale tanto aveva voluto scappare da giovane ora era diventata un porto sicuro. Eastbourne erano le braccia di sua madre che l’accoglievano sempre, erano le passeggiate con suo padre e parlare con lui del più e del meno, erano le risate e gli schiamazzi dei suoi figli che giocavano nell’ampio giardino sul retro. Eastbourne erano tanti ricordi, quelli che custodiva gelosamente e che avevano come protagonisti un Louis bambino e i suoi amati nonni, i primi viaggi con Harry e Leo nel fine settimana per evadere da Londra, le prime volte dei suoi figli al mare e le prime cadute sulla spiaggia piena di ciottoli.

«Non mi hai detto perché Harry non è venuto con voi questo fine settimana.» affermò Johannah, i capelli castani racchiusi in una crocchia disordinata e lo sguardo stanco a causa del pomeriggio impegnativo avuto con i suoi nipoti. «Non capisco perché sia rimasto da solo a Londra.»

«Aveva molto lavoro da sbrigare.» ribatté Louis, scaldandosi le mani con la tazza di tè che aveva accettato qualche istante prima. «Meglio così, però. Se fosse venuto qui non avrebbe combinato nulla con la confusione creata dai ragazzi e papà.»

Quello era uno dei primi momenti della giornata, ormai giunta al termine, in cui non si sentiva un vivace vociare diffondersi tra le stanze della casa: mezz’ora prima Ethan e i ragazzi erano saliti al piano superiore e quel tanto agognato silenzio gli suggeriva che Edward avesse infilato il suo pigiama senza far storie e che ora fossero tutti a dormire.

«La prossima volta voglio anche lui qui, _mon petit._» Johannah gli lanciò un’occhiata eloquente, mentre prendeva un sorso di tè. «Non lo vediamo dal suo compleanno e mi manca averlo per casa o vederlo sulla sua poltrona preferita.»

Louis si voltò nella direzione della poltrona in pelle marrone che un tempo era stata di nonno Robert e che ora apparteneva a Harry: non sapeva neanche quando c’era stato quel passaggio di testimone, ma nessuno si era chiesto il perché visto il forte legame che c’era stato tra i due. «Glielo dirò, _maman_.»

E Louis non era affatto pronto per ciò che Johannah gli domandò un attimo dopo: quel «quindi ora vi parlate di nuovo?» lo fece sobbalzare tanto da fargli andare un sorso di tè di traverso e farlo tossicchiare per il minuto intero seguente. «_C__alme-toi un peu, chéri!_» aggiunse lei innocentemente, mentre gli lasciava qualche pacca sulla schiena.

«Mamma, con me i tuoi giochetti non hanno mai funzionato!» precisò Louis, guardandola di sottecchi e tossicchiando ancora per schiarirsi la voce. «Chi ti ha detto che non ci parliamo?» chiese, prima di rispondere lui stesso a quella domanda con un «oh, certo, Anne!». Louis si alzò dallo sgabello del bancone stizzito per posare la tazza di tè nel lavandino. «Voi due parlate davvero tanto alle mie spalle!»

«Ancora con questa storia, Lou? Non era niente di grave e non volevamo farti preoccupare inutilmente.» Sua madre alzò gli occhi blu al cielo, riferendosi all’operazione di Anne di cui lui era stato all’oscuro. «E comunque Anne ha confermato soltanto quello che tutti sapevamo già dal compleanno di Harry: c’è qualcosa che non va tra voi due.»

«Beh, se hai parlato con Anne sai già cosa non va.» ribatté Louis, le mani sui fianchi e sul volto un’espressione infastidita perché tutti sembravano sollevare il problema, ma nessuno proponeva una soluzione. «Hai dei consigli da darmi o solo dei rimproveri?»

Johannah inclinò il capo di qualche grado e corrugò la fronte, prima di scuotere la testa e sospirare un «Lou» che sembrò essere quasi una preghiera. «Vieni qui, _mon petit soleil_. _Ne te fâche pas, _non arrabbiarti: lo sai che io sono sempre qui per aiutarti e mai per giudicarti.»

Louis sospirò, stropicciandosi il volto con i palmi delle mani e arrendendosi alle parole di sua madre perché riconosceva di essere molto nervoso in quel periodo e di esplodere per un nonnulla la maggior parte delle volte.

«_Désolé, je demande pardon, j'ai exagéré_.» mormorò, raggiungendola di nuovo al bancone e sapendo di aver esagerato a reagire in quel modo. «È che con Harry le cose peggiorano di giorno in giorno e non so più cosa devo fare.» confessò, deglutendo vistosamente. «Non trascorro più la maggior parte del tempo a lavoro e sto di più con i ragazzi perché mi sono accorto di essermi perso mesi interi delle loro vite, ma con Harry non è migliorato nulla.»

«Harry non è felice del fatto che tu trascorra più tempo a casa?»

«Forse lo sarebbe di più se non lo ignorassi o non gli rispondessi in modo pungente la maggior parte delle volte che mi rivolge la parola.»

«E perché mai ti comporti così con lui, dopo tutto quello che ha passato e che, magari, continua a passare?»

«Perché mi vergogno.» affermò Louis mesto, socchiudendo gli occhi per un istante, uno solo, quello necessario a trovare il coraggio per la sua confessione. «Perché pensavo di essere un buon padre e un buon marito, perché non avevo mai visto Harry così deluso dai miei comportamenti o dalle mie parole, perché ogni volta che siamo nella stessa stanza mi torna in mente la nostra discussione e alzo la guardia per non essere giudicato ulteriormente.»

«Ed è qui che sbagli, tesoro.» si apprestò a ribattere Johannah con una mano sulla sua a confortarlo. «Harry non ti ha “giudicato”, non ti ha parlato per farti notare quanto fossi un cattivo padre o un cattivo marito e per ferirti. Harry ha cercato di parlarti di come si sentisse lui, di quanto mancassi nella vita dei ragazzi e nella sua, di metterti di fronte a una questione che a lungo andare avrebbe logorato il vostro rapporto.»

«Lo ha fatto ugualmente, no?» chiese Louis amaramente. «Insomma, non siamo _Harry e Louis_ da più di un mese e non facciamo altro che evitarci a vicenda perché altrimenti passeremmo la maggior parte del tempo a discutere.»

«E non è il momento di cambiare le cose?»

«E come, _maman_?» sospirò Louis con la voce che tremava per le paure che avvolgevano il suo cuore. «Non riesco neanche a stare nella sua stessa stanza per la vergogna che provo e allo stesso tempo mi sembra che qualunque cosa esca dalla sua bocca sia una critica al mio essere padre e marito. Come posso guardarlo negli occhi e chiedergli di dimenticare il pessimo mese che abbiamo passato? Insomma, è successo tutto a causa dei miei errori e delle mie mancanze.»

«Comincia col capire che le parole di Harry volevano esserti di aiuto, non criticarti o farti vergognare per il tuo comportamento. Ricorda che siete una squadra: è normale che l’uno faccia notare qualcosa all’altro perché serve a crescere insieme. E, infine, guarda fin dove siete arrivati: non vale la pena di distruggere una bellissima storia d’amore per un po’ di orgoglio o di vergogna, non credi?»

E lo credeva anche Louis, ma era così difficile guardarsi dentro, scendere a patti con il proprio orgoglio e superare la vergogna che provava nei confronti di Harry. Doveva semplicemente accettare che lui, Louis Tomlinson, avesse deluso l’amore della sua vita e che avesse fallito in ciò in cui si riteneva più bravo, ossia essere un buon padre e marito. Eppure, così come gli avevano suggerito le parole di sua madre prima di andare a dormire quella sera, un solo sbaglio non poteva definire il suo matrimonio un fallimento. Era nella natura umana cadere, rialzarsi e migliorarsi ed era quello il semplice iter che lui avrebbe dovuto seguire. Aveva sbagliato concentrando le sue attenzioni interamente sul suo lavoro, era caduto a terra senza Harry al suo fianco, ma era giunto il momento di rialzarsi e migliorarsi, di curare con baci e promesse - che quella volta avrebbe mantenuto - il suo rapporto con Harry.

E cominciò a farlo con dei messaggi che quella notte gli inviò alla fioca luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra nella sua camera da letto: erano per lo più foto dei ragazzi, di Edward che cercava di difendere la casetta sull’albero, di nonno Ethan che con una spada e una benda da pirata sull’occhio destro faceva ridacchiare anche Daisy e Mikael, di Johannah e il suo arrosto bruciacchiato che era stato sostituito prontamente con della pizza calda e gustosa. Un ultimo messaggio chiudeva la sequela di foto che Louis gli inoltrò, un «_ci manchi_» che gli fece tremare ginocchia, mani e cuore mentre veniva digitato.

Più tardi, un «_mi mancate anche voi_» da parte di Harry gli mozzò il fiato: erano passate soltanto alcune ore dalla loro partenza e Louis non si aspettava quella risposta, in realtà non si aspettava alcuna risposta. Eppure, quell’affermazione gli diede il coraggio per tentare un azzardo, per digitare col fiato sospeso un «_e allora cosa aspetti a raggiungerci?_» e attendere una reazione che quella volta non arrivò per davvero. Non importò, però, perché quel «_mi mancate anche voi_» era già stato una vittoria, un passo in avanti. Gli permise di addormentarsi con un po’ di speranza a scaldargli il petto e di svegliarsi il mattino successivo con il sorriso sulle labbra, un sorriso che non smise di indossare neanche quando entrò nella stanza dei ragazzi e trovò Edward imbronciato davanti lo specchio a parete.

«Ehi, _mon petit_, sei pronto?» chiese, indugiando sull’uscio della camera.

Edward sbuffò, voltandosi nella sua direzione e sfilandosi dal collo quella che aveva tutta l’aria di sembrare una cravatta. «No, non riesco a fare il nodo a questa cosa.» disse, brandendo in mano quel pezzo di stoffa nero. «_C'est tragique!_»

Louis aggrottò la fronte, prima di raggiungerlo e chiedere «addirittura una tragedia? E perché mai vuoi indossare una cravatta?». Si sedette su uno dei tre letti singoli che affollavano la stanza e sentì il materasso cigolare. «Insomma, stiamo andando a trovare i nonni al cimitero, non a un matrimonio.»

Edward lo imitò e si sedette al suo fianco, le gambe penzolavano dal letto e un broncio ancora arricciava le sue labbra sottili. «Lo so, ma volevo essere elegante per loro.» affermò, scrollando le spalle e intenerendo l’altro. «Madame Bouchet dice che dobbiamo essere sempre eleganti, in qualunque occasione, che sia il balletto o un compleanno o la spesa al supermercato.»

Louis cercò di trattenere una risatina perché Edward sembrava aver preso molto sul serio le sue lezioni di danza classica e gli insegnamenti di Madame Bouchet, forse fin troppo. «Capisco che tu voglia seguire le parole della tua Maestra, ma nonna Margot e nonno Robert ti apprezzeranno anche con questa camicia o con il pigiama dei supereroi indosso, Edward.» gli rispose, passando le dita tra i suoi morbidi capelli biondi. «Non c’è bisogno di questa cravatta. Anzi, se proprio vuoi saperlo, nonna Margot odiava le cravatte.»

«Davvero?»

«Davvero, diceva che sembrassero per lo più dei guinzagli.» ridacchiò, mentre Edward si rigirava tra le mani piccole e delicate quel pezzo di stoffa. «Ma lei era una gran ribelle, lo sai, quindi non so quanto possa essere corretta la sua definizione.»

«Beh, se lo diceva nonna Margot, posso anche farne a meno.» ribatté lui sollevato, i suoi occhi blu divennero più brillanti di qualche istante prima quando lasciò sul letto la cravatta e si rimise in piedi. «Madame Bouchet non lo saprà mai.» aggiunse prima di domandare «anche Mika verrà con noi al cimitero?».

«Certo, è già di sotto che ci aspetta con Daisy.» lo rassicurò Louis, alzandosi e sistemandogli il colletto della camicia bianca che indossava. «Come mai me lo chiedi?»

Louis non nascondeva che la partecipazione di Mikael a quell’evento avesse sorpreso anche lui. Il ragazzo non aveva avuto la fortuna di conoscere i suoi nonni, ma questo non significava che ne volesse ignorare l’esistenza, non se nonno Robert e nonna Margot erano due presenze così forti in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere anche la sua famiglia: a Mikael piaceva chiedere di loro, informarsi a riguardo quando a cena venivano nominati, guardare vecchie foto o video.

Edward assunse un’espressione pensierosa prima di affermare «niente in particolare, non è strano che Mika voglia venire con noi…è più strano che papà non ci sia». Louis non si accorse neanche di pesare sulle spalle di Edward con le sue mani fino a quando il bambino non si lamentò con un «ahi, papà!» che lo fece subito ridestare. «Insomma, lo so che aveva da lavorare, ma non ha mai mancato una visita al cimitero prima d’ora.» aggiunse, massaggiandosi le spalle.

«Lo sai che papà aveva un lavoro molto complicato da svolgere.»

«Okay, ma lui non è super intelligente? Poteva fare subito il suo lavoro e raggiungerci qui.»

Louis ridacchiò. «Ed, è vero che tuo padre è super intelligente ed è un asso con i numeri, ma non è un robot! Aveva bisogno di calma e tranquillità per terminare il suo lavoro e per questo è rimasto a casa.» concluse con un sorriso. «Gli mancate tanto, lo sai?»

«Sì?»

«Certo, me lo ha detto proprio ieri sera prima di andare a dormire e lo sai anche tu visto che ci hai parlato poco fa al telefono.» affermò allegramente, pensando ancora a quel “voi” e alle emozioni che aveva scatenato nel suo petto. «Ora andiamo, papà non sarebbe fiero di noi se facessimo aspettare troppo i nonni.»

Edward annuì mentre si incamminava verso l’uscita della stanza e Louis prendeva un sospiro di sollievo, poi, all’improvviso, si fermò e si voltò cogliendolo di sorpresa.

«Sai, quando torniamo a casa, dobbiamo fare qualcosa tutti insieme.» propose lui. «Intendo tu, papà, Daisy, Mikael e io. È bello andare al parco con te o andare a prendere un gelato con papà, ma mi manca fare qualcosa _tutti_ insieme.» _Tutti_, sottolineò. «Me lo prometti?»

Louis annuì solennemente, certo che quella promessa non l’avrebbe infranta.

*

Varcare le soglie del cimitero di Eastbourne era diventata un’azione familiare per Louis negli ultimi anni, durante i quali si era convinto del fatto che i cimiteri servissero più ai vivi che a chi non c’era più.

Visitare le tombe di Margot e Robert, ripulirle dalle foglie secche o poggiare delle margherite bianche e profumate ai loro piedi significava per lui onorare la loro memoria, dargli quell’abbraccio che tanto agognava, prendersi cura di loro nonostante tutto. Recentemente aveva preso l’abitudine di raccontare ai suoi figli un aneddoto che riguardasse i suoi nonni ad ogni loro visita e amava vedere Edward e Daisy ridacchiare per qualcosa che Margot e Robert avevano detto o fatto, amava rispondere alle domande di Mikael che, curioso, non faceva a meno di porre.

E nel profondo del suo cuore sapeva che anche Margot e Robert lo amassero, ovunque loro due si trovassero in quel momento.

Quella mattina, dopo aver ridacchiato tutti e quattro insieme per un aneddoto che riguardava Margot e la sua amica francese di vecchia data Clementine, permise ai ragazzi di giocherellare nel prato ai piedi della collina sul quale si trovava il cimitero così da poter rimanere da solo per un po’. Daisy gli chiese incerta «_tu es sûr, papa?_» prima di seguire i suoi fratelli e Louis annuì lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte e rivolgendole un sorriso dolce: poteva sembrar strano vista la sua proverbiale solarità e la sua giovialità, ma Louis a volte aveva bisogno di stare da solo, soprattutto in quelle occasioni.

Sostava davanti le tombe dei suoi nonni, chiudeva gli occhi e immaginava di averli al suo fianco, l’uno alla sua destra e l’altra alla sua sinistra.

Se si concentrava sul suo respiro e sul battito del suo cuore, a volte riusciva persino a sentire la mano di nonno Robert sulla sua spalla o la voce calda di nonna Margot chiamarlo «_mon petit soleil_» nell’orecchio. E quanto gli mancava ascoltare quel nomignolo lasciare le sue labbra, vedere i suoi lunghi capelli argentei racchiusi in una lunga treccia o specchiarsi in quegli occhi blu così simili ai suoi; gli mancava persino il suo profumo, quello dolce del pain au chocolat. A volte, quando soffiava il vento, gli sembrava persino che quel profumo solleticasse il suo naso all’insù.

Quella volta un altro profumo, altrettanto familiare, inebriò i suoi sensi tanto da ridestarlo e convincerlo ad aprire gli occhi.

«Harry.» mormorò meravigliato, chiedendosi se l’altro fosse davvero al suo fianco o meno. Eppure, era lì in carne e ossa, con i suoi ricci scompigliati e quel velo di barba che si ostinava a far crescere, con gli occhi verdi ancora un po’ assonnati e le labbra di un rosa indiano, con un paio di jeans chiari e una camicia a fantasia. Ed era quello il suo Harry preferito, quello che abbandonava gli abiti eleganti e la valigetta con cui andava a lavoro e tornava a essere un ragazzo, nonostante avesse superato la soglia dei tanto attesi quarant’anni ormai. «Sei venuto.»

Lui non rispose immediatamente, guardò attentamente le lapidi bianche di fronte a sé e arricciò la punta nel naso infastidito come se qualcosa non gli quadrasse. Rovistò nella tasca della giacca che indossava al di sopra della camicia e tirò fuori un post-it giallo, mormorando tra sé e sé «sapevo che lo avresti dimenticato», prima di piegarlo più volte fino a renderlo un aeroplanino di carta e posarlo ai piedi della lapide di nonno Robert, tra le margherite bianche e profumate che l’ornavano.

«Ehi, non l’ho dimenticato.» puntualizzò Louis, ma senza alcun astio nel tono della sua voce. «Semplicemente non volevo farlo senza di te.» aggiunse, tirando fuori dalla tasca del suo jeans un post-it identico al suo per dimostrargli le sue buone intenzioni. «Lo avevo qui!»

Harry accennò un sorriso e quel timido segno di resa bastò a Louis per specchiare la sua espressione, mentre lo guardava posizionarsi al suo fianco con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena.

«Sono passato a casa tua poco fa per lasciare Olaf e i tuoi mi hanno detto che eravate tutti e quattro qui.»

«Sì, ci sono anche i ragazzi in quel prato» indicò la distesa erbosa situata ai piedi del cimitero «a giocare tra loro. Credo che Edward gli stia insegnando qualche passo della nuova coreografia che sta imparando.» Si bagnò le labbra per umettarle e continuò a guardarlo, attento a catturare ogni sua espressione. «Mi hanno dato cinque minuti per stare un po’ da solo con i nonni.»

«Se vuoi un po’ di tempo solo per te posso raggiungerli o aspettare in macchina.»

«No.» ribatté, forse troppo precipitosamente e disperatamente. «Tu puoi restare. Tu puoi sempre restare.» aggiunse e Harry annuì lentamente. «Non pensavo che ci avresti raggiunto a Eastbourne sinceramente. E il tuo lavoro?»

«Ho finito prima di quanto pensassi e Olaf non era molto di compagnia senza Ginger o i ragazzi.»

«Ti mancava già tutta quella confusione, eh?»

«Mi mancavano già loro, mi mancavate tutti voi.» lo corresse Harry e Louis annuì, cercando di trattenere il suo sorriso perché quel “voi” ancora una volta gli aveva fatto tremare le pareti del cuore. «E poi, voglio salire anche io sulla casa sull’albero dopo aver visto quelle foto.»

«Vuoi davvero salirci?» chiese lui titubante. «Quando ieri sera ti ho mandato tutte quelle foto non ho pensato alle conseguenze sinceramente. Se ti sono sembrato indelicato, mi dispiace…insomma, so bene che una casa sull’albero era tutto ciò che desideravi da bambino e non ho dimenticato i ricordi dolorosi che hai a riguardo.»

«Lou, non preoccuparti.» lo interruppe Harry. «Mi ha fatto piacere vedere i ragazzi così felici in quelle foto e non ho pensato neanche per un istante alla morte di mio padre. Anzi, questa casa sull’albero potrebbe aiutarmi a creare nuovi ricordi, magari più belli dei precedenti. Ed Ethan è stato bravissimo…quella casa è proprio come la desideravo anch’io da bambino.»

«Davvero?»

«Davvero.» confermò con serenità. «Non vedo l’ora di vederla dal vivo e giocarci con i ragazzi tutto il pomeriggio sinceramente.»

Louis ridacchiò nel sentire la voce di Harry vibrare di emozione: finalmente, dopo settimane, non era più piatta o sommessa. Non riusciva a guardar bene i suoi occhi dalla sua posizione, ma scommetteva che persino il suo sguardo si fosse illuminato, che brillasse per l’eccitazione di veder realizzato quello che era stato un suo sogno fin da bambino.

«Sai, in realtà, prima di venire qui, ho detto ai ragazzi che stasera saremmo tornati a Londra dopo aver fatto una passeggiata sul lungomare.»

«E perché mai?» chiese Harry, voltandosi nella sua direzione confuso e portando le mani lungo i suoi fianchi stretti. «Ethan e Johannah hanno degli impegni? O quelle pesti li hanno già stancati troppo?»

«No, niente di tutto questo.» rispose Louis, scuotendo la testa, prima di farsi più vicino a lui e diventare più serio. «È perché volevo tornare a casa da te, non sopportavo l’idea che fossi solo a casa nostra, senza compagnia e senza i ragazzi. Senza di me.»

Harry abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe e il terreno erboso e Louis poté giurare di aver visto le sue guance colorarsi di una leggera sfumatura rosea, mentre il suo cuore batteva erratico non sapendo cosa lo avrebbe aspettato. Non sapeva se fosse stato un bene o un male essere così sincero, ma Louis era stanco di non essere se stesso intorno a Harry, intorno all’unica persona che lo vedeva per davvero. E non sapeva neanche chi dei due si fosse avvicinato così tanto all’altro, perché ora le punte delle loro dita si sfioravano e Louis riusciva quasi a sentire il respiro affannato di Harry che si fondeva al suo.

«Abbiamo tante cose di cui parlare, Lou.» mormorò Harry, guardando di sottecchi le loro dita, ma non allontanandosi di un millimetro. «Ma non torniamo a casa oggi, rimaniamo qui fino a domani sera.» propose più dolcemente. «I ragazzi hanno bisogno di cambiare aria e, magari, farà bene anche a noi due.»

Lontani dal lavoro, lontani da Londra e da ciò che aveva scatenato le loro discussioni nelle settimane precedenti, ma loro due sembravano essere un po’ più vicini.

«Rimaniamo qui, allora.» confermò Louis, lo sguardo ancora fisso sul suo viso e le dita che formicolavano perché fremevano per sfiorare quelle dell’altro. «Insieme.»

E in un istante accadde.

All’improvviso Louis sentì per la prima volta in settimane le dita di Harry intrecciarsi alle proprie e riconobbe la familiarità degli anelli che le ornavano, il calore che le caratterizzava e che allontanava il freddo dalle sue, la delicatezza con la quale Harry compieva solitamente quel gesto. E giudicò quel gesto ancora più importante perché solitamente era Louis a compierlo, a rassicurarlo e a calmare ogni sua paranoia soltanto con una stretta di mano, con l’intreccio di dita che si conoscevano a memoria e allo stesso tempo scoprivano ogni volta il corpo dell’uno e dell’altro.

«Insieme.» mormorò Harry, prima di volgere lo sguardo ancora una volta sulle lapidi bianche dei nonni.

Quella mattina comparve l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra e a Louis bastò per pensare che quello sarebbe stato un nuovo inizio.

*

«Dov’è papà?»

Daisy respirava a malapena quel pomeriggio di inizio aprile. Era bianca come un lenzuolo e i suoi occhioni verdi erano tinti di una preoccupazione che Harry difficilmente aveva mai visto su sua figlia perché era la ragazzina più caparbia e coraggiosa che avesse mai conosciuto. Eppure, poco prima, Daisy gli aveva fatto cenno di raggiungerla dietro le quinte del teatro in cui si sarebbe tenuto il saggio di pianoforte e si era rifugiata tra le sue braccia perché troppo in ansia per la sua esibizione. Ora, dopo qualche carezza e qualche parola di conforto, le sue mani non tremavano più in quelle più grandi e calde del padre, ma un cipiglio ancora stropicciava i lineamenti morbidi e delicati del suo viso.

«Arriverà, Daisy.» le rispose Harry, cercando di nascondere ogni sua incertezza. «Papà arriverà tra poco, tu suonerai benissimo e prenderai gli applausi di tutto il teatro come sempre.»

«Non mi importa degli applausi stavolta, voglio solo che papà venga qui al più presto.»

E Harry la capiva perché non c’era altra cosa che voleva anche lui, perché nelle ultime settimane i ragazzi si erano abituati nuovamente ad avere Louis al loro fianco e non avrebbero sopportato vederlo ancora scegliere il lavoro al posto loro.

«Lo so, _princesse._» ribatté lui, riavviandosi all’indietro i capelli in un gesto nervoso. «E arriverà, te lo prometto.» aggiunse, prima di tirar fuori dalla sua giacca blu ed elegante una scatolina di latta e porgergliela con un sorriso timido. «Ne vuoi uno?»

«Uno dei tuoi orsetti gommosi rossi? Addirittura?» chiese disperata con le mani tra i capelli. «_Mon Dieu, _la situazione è più tragica di quanto pensassi se sei arrivato ad offrirmi i tuoi orsetti gommosi rossi!» esclamò, cominciando a fare avanti e indietro nello spazio ristretto del disimpegno che portava al retroscena del teatro.

Harry provò l’improvviso desiderio di saltare sul primo taxi e andare via da lì, da quelle che erano le paranoie di Daisy e le ennesime mancanze di suo marito: quel desiderio, però, durò soltanto per un istante perché bastò guardare gli occhi spaventati di sua figlia, così simili ai suoi, riempirsi di lacrime per capire che quello fosse e sarebbe stato sempre il suo posto. La fermò e si inginocchiò davanti a lei, così da raggiungere la sua altezza e le asciugò una lacrima che, silenziosa, era scesa sulla sua guancia.

«Daisy, la situazione non è così tragica e ti ho offerto i miei orsetti gommosi soltanto per distrarti e, magari, farti rilassare.» si affrettò a risponderle, mentre accarezzava la sua guancia umida. «Sai, molti anni fa, abbiamo partecipato a una serata di gala della mia azienda ed ero molto nervoso perché indossavo un abito che mi faceva sembrare un pinguino ed ero circondato da persone che conoscevo a malapena. Poi, tuo padre mi ha detto che, invece, somigliassi a un principe vestito in quel modo e ha tirato fuori questa scatolina.» Scosse l’oggetto che aveva nella mano sinistra e Daisy accennò un sorriso. «Mi ha confessato che quegli orsetti rossi fossero per le emergenze e che avrei dovuto prenderne uno per rilassarmi e…così è accaduto. Ho preso un orsetto, l’ho mandato giù e all’improvviso tutto è diventato più sopportabile. Un istante dopo, gli ho concesso persino un ballo!»

«Sei sicuro che non ci fosse della droga in quegli orsetti?»

«Daisy!»

«Scherzavo!» ridacchiò lei e Harry non pensò neanche di rimproverarla per quell’insinuazione perché finalmente sua figlia non piangeva più. «Sai, penso che sia stato merito di papà quella volta e non dei tuoi orsetti gommosi, ma posso provarci lo stesso.»

Guardò la scatolina sospettosa e, soltanto quando qualcuno esclamò «quindici minuti all’inizio del saggio!», strabuzzò gli occhi e si convinse a prendere una manciata di orsetti e a riversarli in bocca.

«Piano, Daisy.» le disse Harry, imitandola, ma prendendone solo un paio: dopotutto, ne aveva bisogno anche lui. «Voglio sentirti suonare quel pezzo di Wagner e non portarti in ospedale per indigestione o soffocamento.»

«Tu che te ne intendi…quante sono le probabilità che io soffochi in questo momento?» chiese lei, masticando velocemente. «Preferirei finire in ospedale piuttosto che esibirmi in un teatro pieno di gente, ma senza papà.»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato dalla tendenza al melodramma di sua figlia, soprattutto perché aveva ereditato quel tratto caratteriale da Louis. Louis che aveva soltanto pochi minuti per arrivare al teatro in tempo, rassicurare sua figlia e sedersi con il resto della famiglia. Louis che stava mettendo a dura prova la pazienza e la fiducia di Harry dopo il loro timido riavvicinamento a Eastbourne. Non era cambiato granché da quel giorno perché l’altro continuava a dormire ancora con Mikael, ma i due avevano cominciato nuovamente a scambiarsi degli sguardi e a volte timide carezze, a rimanere sul dondolo in giardino fino a tarda notte per parlare del più e del meno e a sorridere di più.

«Le probabilità sono pari allo zero perché tuo padre verrà. Quindi, non preoccuparti e mastica lentamente.» la ammonì, prima di rimettersi in piedi e tirar fuori il cellulare dalla tasca del pantalone mormorando un «dove sei, Lou?» mentre provava a chiamarlo.

Il cellulare dell’altro continuò a squillare per qualche istante e della sua voce non vi fu traccia, fino a quando non ascoltarono una serie di «mi scusi» e «mi lasci passare» che costrinsero entrambi a voltarsi e a intravedere un Louis che camminava con passo affrettato verso di loro nel suo completo nero più bello. Quando quest’ultimo li raggiunse, tutti e due tirarono un sospiro di sollievo e Daisy lo abbracciò forte prima di esclamare un sentito «finalmente sei qui!».

«Non me lo sarei perso per nulla al mondo, _ma petit princesse_.» disse Louis di rimando, lasciando un bacio tra i suoi capelli castani. «Come ti senti?»

«Un po’ nervosa, ma papà mi ha dato i suoi orsetti gommosi per farmi calmare e ora tu sei qui.» rispose Daisy, finalmente sembrava essere tornata quella di prima. «Starò bene.»

Louis le sorrise affettuosamente e le accarezzò la guancia prima di aggiungere «ora raggiungi gli altri e fa’ vedere a tutti quanto vali, okay?». Daisy annuì e, dopo aver baciato le guance dei suoi papà, scomparve nel retroscena del teatro, pronta a rispettare la scaletta e a esibirsi.

Louis sorrideva ancora nella direzione in cui Daisy era scomparsa, quando Harry si schiarì la voce e gli chiese «si può sapere perché eri in ritardo?» senza, però, aspettare la sua risposta. «Daisy stava impazzendo senza di te e stava per mandare a monte l’esibizione per cui ha lavorato mesi interi perché pensava che tu non ti presentassi!»

«Ero…»

«Scommetto che eri all’associazione, vero?» lo incalzò Harry, compiendo un passo nella sua direzione. «Quale urgenza c’era oggi? Cosa c’era di più importante del saggio di Daisy? Tutti abbiamo messo da parte i nostri impegni per lei. Edward ha rinunciato al compleanno di un suo compagno di classe e Mikael all’allenamento di nuoto. Perché tu non ci riesci mai, Lou?»

«Non è vero, Harry.» ribatté Louis, scuotendo la testa. «Non ero all’associazione, né in giro per la città per lavoro: ero semplicemente dal fioraio perché volevo prendere un mazzo di rose rosse da dare a Daisy dopo l’esibizione.» precisò e a Harry quasi si mozzò il fiato. «Ma a te non importano le mie spiegazioni perché hai già deciso tutto. Hai deciso che ero a lavoro, che stavo trascurando la mia famiglia e che sono un pessimo padre e un pessimo marito, vero?» chiese deluso. «Beh, questo era vero fino a qualche mese fa, ma ora non lo è più. Ho capito i miei sbagli, mi sono perdonato e sto cercando di rimediare a tutti i miei errori, sia con i ragazzi che con te, ma è impossibile farlo a pieno se tu non me lo permetti.»

«Lou, io…»

«Tu _cosa_, Harry?» lo interruppe Louis, prima di affermare «lascia stare e andiamo a sederci, Edward e Mikael ci aspettano in platea».

Harry lo seguì mortificato e non aggiunse neanche una parola, sentendo la vergogna arrossirgli le guance e le mani tremare per la paura di aver peggiorato le cose tra loro. Si sedettero in platea e a separarli c’erano soltanto Edward e Mikael, ma non avrebbero potuto essere più lontani di così in quel momento. Il saggio cominciò e Harry si limitò a scambiare soltanto qualche parola con Edward e ad applaudire alle esibizioni dei giovani pianisti, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso sincero quando sul palco comparve Daisy con i suoi boccoli castani e il suo vestito bordeaux, pronta a suonare e a rendere fiera i suoi papà.

L’esibizione di Daisy, a dispetto del suo nervosismo e della difficoltà del pezzo, fu perfetta. La ragazzina padroneggiò caparbiamente lo strumento e trasmise tutta l’intensità e la drammaticità di quel brano al pubblico che, alla fine della performance, applaudì soddisfatto. Louis sorrise a Mikael orgoglioso, mentre quest’ultimo diceva di non aver mai ascoltato qualcuno suonare in quel modo, e Harry avrebbe tanto voluto intervenire, scherzare con loro e ripetere ancora una volta quanto sua figlia fosse stata brava, ma non lo fece perché Louis incrociò il suo sguardo per un istante e sembrò quasi fulminarlo. Soltanto quando Daisy li raggiunse e ricevette le sue rose rosse, Harry recuperò il suo sorriso perché la felicità dei suoi figli risultava contagiosa anche nei momenti più bui.

Più tardi, dopo aver cenato da _Wendy _con degli hamburger gustosi e del gelato, i cinque tornarono a casa.

Harry prese in braccio Edward, il quale si era addormentato nel sedile posteriore della loro automobile nel tragitto, e lo sistemò nel suo letto, infilandogli il pigiama e lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Diede la buonanotte a Mikael dicendogli di non vedere l’ora di andare a una sua gara di nuoto e fare il tifo per lui sugli spalti e ricevendo in cambio un sorriso lusingato. Infine, andò da Daisy per ricordarle quanto tutti fossero fieri di lei e che l’indomani avrebbe dovuto suonare il brano ancora una volta per farlo ascoltare anche ai nonni in videochiamata.

Chiusa la porta della sua stanza, Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era sollevato per essere sopravvissuto anche a quella giornata perché, da quando lui e Louis non erano più una squadra, pensava alla sua vita come una continua lotta ed era stanco di farlo. Era stanco di non trovare più i suoi occhi blu ad osservarlo innamorati, di non sentire più le sue braccia intorno alla vita e di non percepire le sue labbra sulle sue. Si portò mogiamente al piano terra, diretto in cucina per una tazza di tè caldo, quando qualcosa posizionato sul tavolo in legno del soggiorno colpì la sua attenzione.

«E queste?» mormorò tra sé e sé, socchiudendo gli occhi e compiendo un passo in avanti per sfiorare quei petali delicati che lo avevano tanto colpito. «Cosa ci fanno qui?»

«Quelle margherite erano per te e sono state il motivo per cui sono arrivato in ritardo…ho girato tre fiorai per averle.» esordì Louis, le mani in tasca e un’espressione amareggiata sul viso, mentre faceva cenno al mazzo di margherite che occupava un’estremità del tavolo. «Sono un po’ rovinate ormai, ma se vuoi puoi metterle in un vaso.»

Harry sentì il cuore battere erratico nel petto e l’intero corpo fremere dal desiderio di correre verso Louis e stringerlo a sé, occupare i vuoti che in quelle settimane aveva lasciato e sentirlo sotto le sue mani, pronte a riscoprire il suo corpo in ogni dettaglio.

«È stato un gesto molto carino.» disse, invece, perché la vergogna che provava nell’averlo rimproverato a teatro lo inchiodava al pavimento. «Grazie, lo apprezzo.»

Louis scosse la testa e si avvicinò a lui, tanto quanto bastava per sentire il suo respiro affannato e il suo cuore battere all’impazzata per quella vicinanza improvvisa. Tese una mano verso il suo volto e spostò delicatamente un ricciolo che gli cadeva sulla fronte all’indietro, prima di far scivolare le sue dita lentamente sulla tempia, sulla guancia e, infine, lungo la mandibola affilata. E Harry non poté far a meno di chiudere gli occhi per assaporare meglio quel momento, per sentire il suo tocco delicato in ogni lembo del suo corpo, per tremare e percepire ancora una volta la vita scorrergli sottopelle.

«Non voleva essere soltanto un gesto carino, Harry.» precisò Louis, la sua voce suadente raggiunse il suo orecchio tanto da farlo rabbrividire. «Quelle margherite sono la mia offerta di pace e significano soltanto una cosa, che ti amo ancora come diciassette anni fa.» confessò. «_Je t’aime, ma Lune_. E non importa quanto tempo occorrerà per ritrovare il nostro equilibrio, non importa quanto ancora dovremo discutere o quante porte sbatteremo alle nostre spalle, io ti amo e non smetterò mai di farlo.» continuò Louis, prendendogli una mano nella sua e non trovando alcuna opposizione. «E spero che lo faccia ancora anche tu, Harry. Spero che tu sappia che noi due ci apparteniamo e che, sì, potremmo esistere l’uno senza l’altro, ma…vivere è tutt’altro che semplicemente esistere.» sospirò. «Io ho bisogno di te per tornare a vivere e spero che anche tu abbia bisogno di me. Dopotutto, anche la Luna ha bisogno del Sole per brillare, no?»

Louis gli pose quella domanda senza aspettarsi alcuna risposta. Harry aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e sentiva tutto, sentiva l’intenzione, la disperazione e la sofferenza di quelle parole. Soprattutto, Harry sentiva l’amore, l’amore che Louis gli aveva promesso anni prima e che, nonostante tutto, rinnovava ancora con piccoli gesti. Sentiva il dolore di quei giorni trascorsi senza di lui e il cuore sprofondargli nel petto.

Poi, percepì il bacio tenero che Louis gli lasciò sulle labbra prima di andare via e finalmente si sentì completo, nonostante non ci fosse ormai nessuno al suo fianco.

Una lacrima scese silenziosamente sulla sua guancia e le punte delle dita sfiorarono delicatamente le sue labbra, quasi per accertarsi che quel bacio non fosse stato un sogno.

Gli occhi, invece, erano determinati a rimanere chiusi ancora per un po’, quasi a tenere quel momento stretto a sé il più a lungo possibile.

*

Era un pomeriggio di metà aprile quando Louis entrò nella stanza di Mikael e lo trovò con un borsone tra le mani e un’espressione triste sul volto.

«Cosa stai facendo, Mika?» domandò, avanzando verso il letto e notando l’armadio aperto e parzialmente svuotato dei suoi vestiti.

Dubitava che tutti gli averi del ragazzo potessero entrare in quel borsone, quello con cui era partito da Minsk e che conteneva soltanto un paio di jeans, qualche t-shirt e nessun ricordo d’infanzia. Ad oggi, quel borsone verde militare non avrebbe potuto contenere neanche la metà di tutti i disegni che Edward aveva fatto per Mikael o dei libri che Harry e Louis gli avevano regalato nei mesi precedenti.

«Sto facendo le valigie.» rispose lui, ostentando nel suo tono una calma che le sue mani tremanti tradivano. «Me ne vado.»

Louis lo guardò confuso, prima di chiedergli «e dove vorresti andare?».

«Lontano di qui, lontano da questa casa e da Londra, così potrete tornare la famiglia felice che eravate un tempo.»

Lo disse in modo sbrigativo, mentre continuava a spostare dal letto al borsone e viceversa i suoi indumenti, con gli occhi bassi e poco coraggio di guardarlo in faccia perché altrimenti la sua calma apparente si sarebbe sgretolata in mille pezzi.

Louis, però, non desisté e con le mani sui suoi fianchi chiese ancora «ma di cosa stai parlando?».

«Non sono stupido, Louis.» sbuffò Mikael e per la prima volta da quando Louis era entrato in camera sua si azzardò a guardarlo. Aveva gli occhi rossi e lucidi, segno che avesse pianto, e il petto dell’altro si strinse in una morsa dolorosa perché non vedeva Mikael piangere dal giorno in cui gli aveva comunicato la notizia dell’affido. «Dormi ancora in camera mia e tu e Harry siete più lontani che mai. Forse siete stati più o meno bravi a non far capire quello che sta succedendo tra voi a Edward e a Daisy, ma io l’ho capito fin troppo bene.» continuò, scuotendo la testa. «Da quando ho messo piede in questa casa, sono iniziate le discussioni e le cose tra voi sono peggiorate a vista d’occhio…a malapena vi parlate!»

«Mikael, se le cose tra me e Harry non vanno bene al momento è soltanto colpa nostra.» ribatté Louis, aggirando il letto e posizionandosi al suo fianco. «Ne abbiamo parlato quella sera e ti ho spiegato di aver portato Harry all’esasperazione con le mie assenze e il mio lavoro, ma ce la stiamo mettendo tutta. Pian piano stiamo mettendo le cose a posto perché ci amiamo e amiamo troppo quello che abbiamo costruito in questi anni per distruggerlo alla prima difficoltà.» affermò più dolcemente. «E tu, Mikael, non hai nessuna colpa perché i nostri problemi non riguardano te. Anzi, forse dovremmo essere io e Harry a sentirci in colpa nei tuoi confronti e a scusarci con te.»

Mikael corrugò la fronte confuso perché, forse, non aveva mai ricevuto delle scuse in vita sua. «E perché mai?»

«Perché ti avevo promesso di meglio. Meriti due genitori migliori, che non discutano continuamente o che ti offrano un clima più sereno.» sospirò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. «Io e Harry siamo in un periodo no - nel nostro primo periodo no, a dire la verità - ed è evidente che non sappiamo gestirlo. Quindi, perdonaci. E se pensi di meritare di meglio o se ti trovi male in questa casa, sentiti libero di contattare l’assistente sociale e andare via. Noi vogliamo soltanto la tua felicità, Mikael. E, forse, con quell’altra coppia che ti voleva con sé potrai essere felice per davvero.»

«Quale coppia?» chiese, sedendosi al suo fianco. «Quei due che erano venuti in orfanotrofio prima di te?»

Louis annuì. «Magari, con una famiglia tradizionale saresti più sereno.»

«_Tradizionale_ soltanto perché erano marito e moglie? Beh, ci ho provato a giocare alla famigliola tradizionale con mia madre e il suo compagno e sai che non è finita bene.» affermò amaramente. «Non ho bisogno di una madre e di un padre perché li ho avuti in passato e ho capito che un legame di sangue non serve a nulla se non c’è amore alla sua base. Ho bisogno soltanto di persone che mi vogliano bene e che mi rendano felice, Lou. E voi, voi tutti, mi rendete così felice anche se non lo dimostro ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro.» Scosse la testa, incrociando lo sguardo più commosso di Louis. «Per me la felicità è entrare in questa casa e sentirmi al sicuro. È essere accolto da Olaf e Ginger e non dagli insulti degli altri ragazzi dell’orfanotrofio. È giocare con Edward senza essere rimproverato e studiare con Daisy chiedendole qualsiasi cosa perché non mi fa mai sentire sciocco. È parlare con te di tutto quello che mi passa per la testa perché mi sai ascoltare. Persino leggere qualche libro con Harry al mio fianco sul divano senza dire alcuna parola perché ormai abbiamo imparato a conoscere anche i nostri silenzi.»

«Harry ama il fatto che tu sia un gran lettore proprio come lui, lo sai?»

«L’ho capito quando gli ho detto che mi fosse piaciuto un libro di Murakami e mi ha fatto trovare sulla scrivania tutti i suoi romanzi il giorno seguente.» ridacchiò Mikael, grattandosi la nuca, mentre Louis bofonchiava amorevolmente «_sai che a volte non conosce le mezze misure_». «Io sono felice qui con voi perché mi sento al sicuro. Ma io? Vi rendo felici? V-voi siete felici con me?»

«Certo che siamo felici, come potremmo non esserlo? Sei la nostra terza stella.» ribatté Louis, circondando le sue spalle con un braccio e lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli color caramello: Mikael ricambiò quell’abbraccio e strinse la sua presa a più non posso. «Ti assicuro che questo periodaccio passerà e capirai anche perché Edward finisce sempre per cambiare stanza quando io e Harry ci abbracciamo o ci scambiamo qualche tenerezza.» ridacchiò Louis, seguito a ruota dal ragazzo. «Scusaci, Mika._ Nous avons été des connards._» sospirò distrattamente, accarezzandogli la schiena. «Scusaci.»

Mikael allontanò il suo capo tanto quanto bastava per osservare il viso di Louis con un’espressione confusa. «Hai appena detto che siete stati degli stronzi, vero?»

Louis boccheggiò, prima di sistemarsi la frangia sulla fronte in un gesto nervoso. «E tu da quando capisci il francese? Mi sembrava di aver capito che non volessi studiare altre lingue!» esclamò. «E, soprattutto, perché conosci proprio le parolacce?»

«Daisy mi sta insegnando qualcosa nel nostro tempo libero.» rispose con un sorriso sghembo e Louis fu certo che quei due gli stessero nascondendo qualcosa. «Lei aiuta me e io aiuto lei.»

«E in cosa la staresti aiutando tu?»

«Non posso dirtelo, Lou.» Mikael scrollò le spalle, prima di alzarsi e cominciare a svuotare il suo borsone. «Patti tra fratelli.»

E la spontaneità con cui pronunciò quell’ultima frase fece tremare il petto di Louis dall’emozione: dopotutto, che Mikael si sentisse finalmente in famiglia, amato e al sicuro era proprio ciò che lui e Harry avevano desiderato fin dal principio e fu felice del fatto che fossero riusciti nel loro intento, nonostante le difficoltà che quel nuovo anno aveva portato con sé. Louis sorrise, sorrise per tutto il tempo in cui guardò Mikael rimettere a posto il contenuto del borsone, sorrise così tanto che le labbra e le guance quasi cominciarono a far male.

Al di là della porta, nascosto ai loro occhi, qualcuno che aveva ascoltato la loro intera conversazione faceva lo stesso.

*

Una mattina di fine aprile Harry si svegliò improvvisamente nel suo letto vuoto con un peso sul petto che quasi non gli permetteva di respirare.

Pose una mano sul cuore, come se quel gesto potesse placare il suo respiro affannato o alleggerire quel peso, mentre l’altra scivolò nell’altro lato del letto a ricercare qualcuno che, però, mancava da tempo. Chiuse gli occhi e strinse tra loro le palpebre più forte che poté sperando che, una volta riaperte, quel disagio sarebbe svanito così come la realtà che viveva quotidianamente. 

Eppure, non fu così.

Passò le mani tra i capelli castani e scompigliati e cominciò a guardarsi intorno fino a quando il suo sguardo preoccupato non cadde sul comodino e sulle foto che l’occupavano. Harry pensò alle persone che popolavano quelle fotografie, a chi sorrideva spensierato e a chi era un po’ imbronciato, a chi non c’era più e a chi era soltanto a qualche chilometro di distanza.

Soprattutto, Harry pensò a suo padre e si chiese se fosse fiero di lui anche se in cuor suo conosceva già la risposta. Edward non sarebbe mai stato fiero di lui se avesse continuato a scappare dalle sue responsabilità e a rimanere nel suo letto invece di raggiungere Louis e di notare gli sforzi che l’altro aveva fatto per guadagnarsi il suo perdono. Incrociò lo sguardo di suo padre nella fotografia di famiglia che aveva sul comodino e tracciò i lineamenti del suo viso delicatamente con le dita, desiderando di averlo al proprio fianco, quella volta più che mai. Tuttavia, non ne aveva realmente bisogno perché, come Louis gli aveva ripetuto qualche anno fa, suo padre era e sarebbe stato sempre con lui. Edward era in ogni insegnamento che gli aveva dato in passato, in ogni ricordo felice e in ogni ricordo triste, in ogni lineamento del suo viso che glielo ricordava. E lo avrebbe avuto sempre stretto a sé, stretto al petto, all’altezza del cuore. La mano destra, quella che non stringeva la foto, si posizionò proprio lì e, pensando alle parole di Louis, il suo cuore pian piano tornò a battere normalmente e il suo respiro si stabilizzò.

Prese lunghi e profondi respiri e mormorò con una ritrovata decisione «è l’ultima mattina in cui mi sveglio in questo modo».

Da quel momento in poi non si sarebbe più svegliato con il battito erratico del proprio cuore nelle orecchie, ma con quello di Louis perché si sarebbe addormentato con la guancia sul suo petto. Non si sarebbe più svegliato con il trillo della sveglia o a causa dei suoi incubi, ma con i baci dell’altro a tempestargli il viso e le sue mani delicate ad accarezzargli il corpo. Avrebbe apprezzato persino le urla dei ragazzi, i capelli ricci di Daisy in bocca e i lividi che le ginocchiate di Edward lasciavano pur di riavere la sua quotidianità e la sua famiglia indietro.

E proprio mentre la sua mente formulava quel pensiero e la sua espressione corrucciata si distendeva in una più pacifica, sentì un tonfo provenire dal piano inferiore che lo fece sobbalzare e, un istante dopo, alzare dal letto di gran carriera. Harry si precipitò al piano terra con la sua vestaglia di seta a svolazzare per le scale e i piedi nudi quasi a inciampare nell’ultimo gradino: si fermò soltanto a un passo dalla porta della cucina e corrugò la fronte nel sentire delle risatine sommesse provenire da quella stanza.

«Ed, se fai cadere ancora una volta quel recipiente a terra sveglierai tutti!» sentì dire a Daisy dopo uno sbuffo.

«Non è stata colpa mia, sono il più piccolo e mi mettete a sgobbare e a pulire mentre tenete per voi tutto il divertimento!»

«E questo lo chiami divertimento?» chiese Daisy, il tono della sua voce disgustato. «Ho del burro dove non è socialmente accettabile avere del burro e tu lo chiami divertimento!»

Harry fu sul punto di ridacchiare e rivelare la sua presenza, ma un’altra voce lo precedette e lo costrinse a porre una mano sulla sua bocca per trattenersi.

«Smettetela voi due!» esclamò Mikael. «Non avete fatto altro che discutere da quando abbiamo messo piede in cucina e non abbiamo tempo per litigare ora come ora. Abbiamo soltanto un paio di ore prima che Harry e Louis si sveglino e questi pain au chocolat dovranno essere pronti!» Seguì un silenzio quasi religioso alle sue parole e Harry si sporse di qualche centimetro soltanto per vedere cosa fosse successo: Mikael alternava lo sguardo tra Edward e Daisy, mentre i due si guardavano ancora in cagnesco, e tendeva loro le sue mani quasi in un’offerta di pace. «Andiamo! Eravamo tutti e tre d’accordo sul fatto che gli avremmo preparato una colazione con i fiocchi, non rovinate tutto proprio ora.»

A quelle parole i due si sorrisero a vicenda e abbassarono gli occhi al pavimento imbarazzati.

«Lo faccio solo per i nostri genitori!» borbottò l'una, non volendo cedere del tutto. 

«Idem! E anche perché ho una fame da lupi!» ribatté l'altro.

Poi, guardarono Mikael e accettarono la sua offerta di pace, intrecciando le loro mani: il maggiore ricambiò i loro sorrisi e li trascinò ancora una volta alle loro postazioni. Lui e Daisy cercarono di stendere la pasta sfoglia, mentre Edward li guardava concentrato cercando di non far cadere alcun recipiente e di non far rumore per eseguire i loro ordini.

E bastò un attimo.

Un attimo in cui Harry sì perse ad osservarli tutti e tre dietro al bancone della sua cucina e sentì all’improvviso il petto colmo di un amore che provava soltanto se guardava Louis. Bastò un solo attimo per far tornare tutto al posto giusto, per lasciarsi alle spalle quei mesi di dolore e indifferenza, per correre all’ultimo piano della loro villetta e finire a cavalcioni sul bacino di Louis, scuotendolo forte e richiamandolo a gran voce.

«Lou, svegliati!» esclamò, mentre l’altro apriva lentamente gli occhi blu del quale si era tanto innamorato.

E gli sembrò di tornare a diciassette anni prima. A quando aveva svegliato il migliore amico del suo coinquilino sul vecchio divano dell’appartamento di Brick Lane e aveva scoperto un cielo che non aveva mai visto in vita sua. A quando Louis lo aveva guardato per un istante meravigliato e lui aveva creduto di essere bello, di esserlo per davvero per qualcuno che non fosse sua madre o suo fratello. A quando Louis aveva corrugato le sopracciglia e un cipiglio confuso era comparso sul suo viso, così come stava accadendo anche in quel momento. Louis non si tirò indietro quella volta, né si spaventò o urlò. Frettolosamente circondò i polsi di Harry con le sue mani e si leccò le labbra prima di chiedere con voce roca e tono confuso «cosa succede?».

«I ragazzi.»

E, prima che potesse chiarirsi meglio, Louis sollevò la schiena dal materasso e si sedette propriamente portando l’altro con sé e mai lasciando la presa sui suoi polsi.

«Cosa è successo ai ragazzi?»

«Stanno preparando i pain au chocolat in cucina da soli per noi e sono a malapena le sei del mattino.» ribatté Harry tutto d’un fiato, sentendo la stretta ferrea di Louis ammorbidirsi e vedendo l’espressione sul suo viso rilassarsi. «Ho sentito un tonfo provenire dal piano terra, mi sono precipitato giù e li ho visti tutti e tre nascondendomi dietro la porta della cucina. Daisy e Edward stavano discutendo per qualcosa, come al solito, ma Mikael è intervenuto e ha fatto fare loro pace. Li ho lasciati pochi istanti fa a stendere la pasta sfoglia ed erano tutti sporchi di farina e burro e…»

«…okay.» lo interruppe Louis, accennando un sorriso, prima di lanciare un’occhiata alle loro dita che si erano intrecciate automaticamente e sollevare lo sguardo ancora assonnato sul suo viso. «E quindi?»

«E quindi ti amo.»

Dirlo fu quasi una liberazione per Harry. Dopo quelle terribili settimane trascorse ad evitarsi, a lanciarsi sguardi rabbiosi e a cercare l’uno nell’altro la colpa di quelle discussioni, confessare ancora una volta il suo amore per Louis fu quasi come smettere di annegare, tornare in superficie e respirare per davvero.

«Ti amo da morire, Lou.» ripeté lui, stringendo la presa sulle sue mani. «Amo te, amo i ragazzi, la nostra casa e le nostre abitudini. E non voglio più addormentarmi o svegliarmi in un letto vuoto, voglio ridere con te, voglio parlare con te della mia giornata e voglio fare l’amore con te.» continuò con la voce tremolante. «E lo sai che non sono bravo con le parole o a gestire le mie emozioni perché sono io, sono Harry, ma ti amo e non c’è bisogno di nessun’altra spiegazione per dirti che voglio passare tutto il resto della mia vita in questo modo.» Si avvicinò al viso di Louis. «Con te.» I loro petti così vicini che quasi si muovevano all’unisono. «A un millimetro dal cuore e non voglio sentirti più distante di così mai più.»

Harry non disse altro o, forse, fu Louis a non dargliene l’opportunità perché si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo delicatamente e metterlo a tacere. E quando sentì le mani di Harry strecciarsi dalle sue e circondargli il viso, mise da parte quella delicatezza e cominciò a baciarlo nel modo che meritava, lasciando che le loro bocche si incastrassero con famelica semplicità, così come non accadeva da settimane. Le mani di Louis, invece, corsero sul suo torace e vagarono freneticamente al di sotto della vestaglia di seta che Harry indossava, lasciando che risalissero con decisione verso il petto e ancora più su, alla base del collo, dove sentiva la sua pelle scottare, e infine a stringere in un pugno i suoi ricci. E a Harry piaceva quella decisione nei suoi gesti perché non voleva far altro che appartenergli ancora una volta. Gli piaceva la sua bocca morbida e rossa e la sua lingua che si muoveva languidamente intorno alla sua, la barba che gli velava il viso e la frangia che di tanto in tanto gli solleticava la fronte. Il suo respiro tremolò contro la bocca di Louis quando quest’ultimo gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per farlo impazzire, per provocarlo, quasi a chiedergli «ti fa ancora lo stesso effetto?». E Harry avrebbe detto «sì, mille volte sì» perché Louis gli faceva desiderare che quel gioco di seduzione non finisse mai, così come i suoi baci.

«_Je suis désolé, mon ange._» sospirò Louis sulle sue labbra, fronte contro fronte e a occhi chiusi. «_Pardonne-moi, mon petit_.»

«_Non, non, je suis désolé._» mormorò Harry, scuotendo la testa e strofinando la punta del suo naso su quella dell’altro. «Non avrei mai dovuto reagire in quel modo, non avrei mai dovuto tirarti addosso il cuscino e farti andare via senza aver chiarito.»

«Ma avevi ragione, ti ho lasciato da solo nel momento in cui avevi più bisogno di me con tutti quei cambiamenti e l’arrivo di Mikael.»

«Ho sbagliato a non parlartene subito, però.»

Louis aprì gli occhi e quest’ultimi risultarono di un blu così intenso che Harry sentì il cuore tremare perché gli erano mancati più di qualunque altra cosa. E gli era mancato il modo in cui quel blu brillava per lui, per lui soltanto.

«È difficile parlare con qualcuno che non c’è mai, eh?» chiese Louis, non aspettandosi una risposta. «Ho capito i miei errori e nelle ultime settimane ho seguito meno casi a lavoro così da dare loro l’attenzione che meritano e stare anche con voi perché per me non c’è nient’altro di più importante. E scusami anche per averti ignorato, quella è stata colpa del mio orgoglio.» Louis fece una smorfia infastidita. «Sapevo di non esser stato il padre e il marito dell’anno e sfogavo la mia frustrazione su di te, o almeno era quello che faceva il mio orgoglio ferito.»

«Lo so, Lou.» ribatté presto Harry, sistemandogli la frangia con le dita tremanti: non si erano allontanati neanche per un istante e si respiravano addosso quelle parole di scuse per sanare ferite rimaste aperte per troppo tempo. «Insomma, la mamma mi ha aiutato a capire.» ridacchiò in difficoltà. «E per quanto riguarda Mikael è stato un gran cambiamento…difficile da processare inizialmente, ma è stato un _bel_ cambiamento. Non trovi?»

«Vi siete avvicinati, vero? Intendo, tu e lui nell’ultimo periodo.»

Harry abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Un po’.»

«Oh, Harry, andiamo!» ridacchiò Louis, accarezzandogli la guancia e invitandolo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Non devi vergognarti, né sentirti in difficoltà…hai scoperto che tu e Mikael vi appartenete l’uno all’altro e noi tutti lo sapevamo già, ma è bello che te ne sia accorto anche tu.»

«Non esagerare ora, Lou!» Alzò gli occhi cielo, mentre Louis gongolava soddisfatto. «Diciamo che abbiamo fatto grandi passi in avanti grazie all’amore per la lettura che abbiamo in comune. E abbiamo trascorso un bel po’ di tempo insieme nello studio tra un modellino e un altro, è molto bravo e preciso a dipingere i dettagli sulle ali e…»

«…e quindi tra qualche giorno vi troverò a giocare a scarabeo nel giardino e finalmente qualcuno ti batterà?»

«Oh, sta’ zitto!» ribatté Harry, pronto a metterlo a tacere con qualunque mossa a sua disposizione. «Ora baciami, sciocco!»

E neanche aspettò che Louis lo facesse. Harry si avventò sulle sue labbra, cogliendolo di sorpresa e portando l’altro a realizzare quell’intraprendenza soltanto quando sentì la sua schiena scontrarsi contro il materasso, mentre la sua mano intrecciata ai capelli gli proteggeva il capo e la sua lingua approfondiva ancora una volta il bacio. Louis lasciò da parte ogni inibizione e chiuse gli occhi, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendosi maggiormente al suo petto per godere del suo calore, capace di plasmarlo a suo piacimento. Sentiva il suo respiro affannato contro la sua bocca e poi contro il suo collo bianco, dove l'indomani avrebbe trovato dei segni rossi a segnalare la presenza di Harry: quest’ultimo mordeva quel lembo di pelle e poi lo leniva con la lingua e Louis rabbrividiva e chiedeva di più esponendo ancora il suo collo alle sue labbra.

Si donava e Harry prendeva, abbandonando ogni incertezza e insicurezza.

«Devo raccontarti una cosa!»

Un ultimo schiocco e Louis strofinò la punta del naso all'insù contro quella del naso dell’altro in un gesto così tenero che lo fece rabbrividire ancora e ancora. Sorrisero entrambi, mentre Harry abbassava il capo ancora una volta per rubargli un ultimo bacio, nonostante l’altro volesse comunicargli disperatamente qualcosa.

Louis ridacchiò, mentre le labbra di Harry lavoravano ancora sul lembo di pelle tra collo e clavicola e fecero uscire un flebile lamento. «Andiamo, non vuoi sapere cosa combinano i ragazzi?»

Harry si sollevò dall’incavo del suo collo e si sistemò meglio su di lui, con un gomito ben piantato sul cucino, al fianco del suo capo, e il palmo sulla guancia: aveva un’espressione imbronciata che era tutta un programma e il desiderio di terminare quella conversazione il più prima possibile gli faceva ardere gli occhi di passione.

«E sentiamo, cosa combinano quei tre?»

«Beh, non conosco bene ogni particolare, ma so che tra Daisy e Mikael c’è una specie di patto e Mikael lo ha chiamato “patto tra fratelli”.» affermò Louis emozionato. «Capisci? Tra_ fratelli!_» ripeté, strabuzzando gli occhi e curvando le labbra in un sorriso che sapeva ancora di meraviglia.

«Lo so già.» ribatté Harry, baciandola con le proprie labbra quella meraviglia. «Non ti arrabbiare, ma ho ascoltato tutta la vostra conversazione dell’altro giorno per sbaglio.»

«Per sbaglio?»

«Volevo soltanto mettere la divisa di Mikael nel suo armadio e, invece, vi ho sentiti parlare, anzi, urlare. Mi sono preoccupato e ho deciso di rimanere ad ascoltare per intervenire se le cose fossero diventate più difficili…anche se poi ho finito per piangere.»

«Hai pianto per quel “tra fratelli”?»

Harry annuì lentamente. «Ho pianto e ho sorriso perché Mikael si sente parte di questa famiglia e quelle sue parole, quelle che ha usato per noi, hanno fatto sentire parte della famiglia anche me finalmente.»

«Ti amo, ti amo da morire, Harry.» esplose Louis, prima di prendere il suo viso tra le mani e tempestarlo di piccoli baci, fino a sentire la risatina limpida dell’altro risuonare nell’intera stanza. «Non so come abbia fatto a sopravvivere in queste ultime settimane senza di te.» continuò per poi baciare ancora l’altro, approfondire quel contatto e fondersi con il suo corpo. «Ti amo e brucio dalla voglia di sentirti ancora mio.» ansimò, mentre i loro bacini si sfioravano lentamente ed entrambi rabbrividivano per quel contatto così sfrontato. «_Je t'en prie, ma Lune_.»

«_Pas là, pas là...» _mormorò sulle sue labbra Harry. Lo voleva anche lui, desiderava Louis con ogni fibra del suo corpo, ma non lì, non in quella stanza che per giorni Harry aveva evitato. «Andiamo nella nostra camera, ti prego, sono stanco di sentire soltanto il mio odore tra le lenzuola.»

Louis inspirò bruscamente e rilasciò un pesante sospiro, che fu prontamente catturato dalle labbra di Harry desiderose di baciare il suo corpo intero. E nessuno dei due seppe spiegare a posteriori come arrivarono al piano inferiore, come si ritrovarono contro la porta della loro camera a rubarsi sospiri e a soffocare gemiti, come le loro mani cominciarono a spogliare le une il corpo dell’altro. Accadde e basta, come la maggior parte delle cose che li riguardava. Fu naturale per Harry spingere il suo bacino verso quello dell’altro e anelare ancora e ancora i suoi baci, fu naturale per Louis spogliarlo con lentezza, slacciando il nodo della sua vestaglia e baciare piano a piano il suo petto sodo.

Dalle labbra rosse di Harry fuoriuscirono soffici gemiti di piacere quando Louis lo spogliò completamente e lo fece posizionare mani e ginocchia sul loro letto per lasciare dei morbidi baci sulla sua schiena e farli scivolare fino all'incontro delle sue natiche: lì con un gesto lento e accorto Louis leccò la sua apertura, tenendo fermo con le mani il bacino dell’altro che chiedeva sempre di più e che si spingeva maggiormente verso le sue labbra e la sua lingua. Sapendo che Harry non sarebbe durato a lungo in quel modo, pose una mano sulla sua spalla destra per avvicinare la sua schiena al petto e rubargli un bacio urgente, che si rivelò essere un intreccio sporco di lingue e saliva e che mostrò quanto l'uno avesse bisogno dell'altro fino a consumarsi. E mentre il fondoschiena sodo di Harry veniva a contatto con la sua erezione pulsante e la sua mano piccola e delicata massaggiava il membro bisognoso dell'altro, Louis approfondì sempre di più quei baci fino a quando non fu inevitabile allontanarsi per riprendere fiato.

Fu Harry, in quel momento, a voltarsi tra le sue braccia e a incontrare un'ultima volta le sue labbra prima di soffiare «ti prego, fa’ l’amore con me».

E suonò come una preghiera che Louis non poté ignorare perché lo amava e voleva renderlo suo, più di quanto non appartenesse già al suo cuore. Incontrò ancora le sue labbra rosse e umide prima di farlo distendere tra i cuscini e sistemarsi tra le sue gambe tremanti: percorse il suo torace tatuato di quell’amore che si erano promessi anni prima e i suoi capezzoli sensibili con la lingua e le mani di Harry, intrufolate tra i suoi capelli, lo guidarono a scendere sempre più in basso, lì dove il suo odore di uomo si faceva più presente. Louis lo assaggiò, mordendogli la pelle tesa del bacino prima di leccare la punta gocciolante del suo membro e inglobare poi tutta la lunghezza nella sua bocca. Harry non trattenne i suoi gemiti e i suoi respiri affannati quando Louis cominciò a scendere e a salire sul suo sesso, massaggiandogli prima i testicoli con il palmo di una mano e poi stuzzicando la sua entrata con l'indice umido dei suoi stessi umori.

«Mi è mancato così tanto sentirti intorno a me…» sospirò, spingendo le sue dita in profondità e facendo ansimare l’altro. «…sentirti sulle mie labbra e sulla mia lingua…» continuò prima di lasciare un bacio sul glande arrossato e leccare via una goccia di liquido preseminale, risalire sul petto e fermarsi sul collo. «…è stato un supplizio non averti con me in queste settimane.» aggiunse, spingendosi contro il suo punto più sensibile e strofinando le loro lunghezze dure. «E per te, ma Lune? _Je t'ai manqué?_»

«_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, mon petit soleil_.» disse Harry in un respiro spezzato, un istante prima che Louis allineasse la punta lubrificata del suo membro in direzione della sua apertura e cominciasse a spingersi in lui lentamente. «I giorni erano così bui senza di te.» ansimò, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e baciandogli il collo, la mandibola e il mento. «Ora, invece, mi sembra di tornare a vedere il sole.» sospirò, dopo che una spinta dell’altro gli mozzò il fiato. «_Tu es le soleil de ma vie._»

«_Et tu es la lune, la lune de ma vie._»

E tornarono entrambi a diciassette anni prima, a quando Harry era appartenuto a Louis per la prima volta nella vecchia casa di Saint Paul. All’eccitazione dell’uno che si abbandonava a quell’esperienza per la prima volta, allo stupore dell’altro perché non riusciva a credere che lui fosse l’unico e il solo ad averlo avuto in quel modo. Le palpebre strette tra loro per trattenere ancora quel ricordo, il piacere che cominciava a espandersi in ogni lembo del suo corpo minuto dopo minuto, le guance arrossate, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra leggermente dischiuse per liberare i suoi gemiti e incontrare quelle dell'altro, mentre lui colpiva ripetutamente il suo punto più sensibile.

«Di più, di più.» miagolò Harry al suo orecchio, mentre ansimava preoccupandosi di modulare il tono della sua voce. «Per favore.»

E Louis lo fece, aumentò il ritmo delle spinte saziando i loro appetiti e cavalcando l'ondata di adrenalina che lo aveva investito nell'ascoltare la voce sottile dell'altro incitarlo: gli fece allacciare le gambe attorno al suo bacino e fece perno con gli avambracci ai lati della sua testa, potenziando i suoi movimenti e il loro piacere. Lo baciò ancora, spostando poi l'attenzione sul suo collo e marchiandolo con le labbra e con i denti, mentre sentiva nell'orecchio il respiro affannato di Harry dettare il ritmo delle sue spinte e colpiva ripetutamente il centro del suo piacere. Bastarono poche stoccate per portarlo al culmine: il membro di Harry, stretto piacevolmente tra i loro corpi, si riversò con fiotti caldi sulla loro pelle e Louis tremò intensamente un'ultima volta prima di fare altrettanto nelle sue carni, sentendole stringersi e pulsare intorno al suo sesso. Si lasciò andare sul corpo sudato dell'altro, godendosi l'orgasmo e nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, dove rilasciò baci a labbra schiuse. Harry, nel frattempo, portò le sue mani ad accarezzargli la schiena, quasi per lenirla dai graffi e dai segni che gli aveva lasciato poco prima.

«Pensavo di averti perso, Harry.» La voce di Louis tremò nel liberare quel pensiero, così come la mano che tracciava i lineamenti spigolosi del suo viso, mentre i loro corpi erano ancora intrecciati e nudi. «Pensavo che non ti avrei mai più parlato o sfiorato in questo modo così intimo, così nostro.»

«Non mi perderai mai, Lou.» mormorò lui, prima di lasciargli un morbido bacio sulle labbra. «Sono sulla tua pelle.» Sfiorò delicatamente con l’indice il tatuaggio che aveva sul petto. «Basta guardare qui e saprai che non mi perderai mai.» picchiettò teneramente la sua pelle, all’altezza del cuore.

«La luna.»

«Il sole.»

«E le nostre tre stelle.»

Il loro universo, quello che avevano creato con fatica e amore, soprattutto amore, negli anni precedenti. Quello che Harry riusciva a intravedere negli occhi dell’altro quando lo guardavano con tale intensità. Quello che Louis tracciava sulla sua schiena pezzo per pezzo quando, accarezzandola, univa i suoi nei gli uni agli altri fini a creare dieci, cento, mille costellazioni.

«Siamo noi, Lou.» sorrise Harry. «Siamo noi due con i nostri tanti difetti e i nostri pregi. Siamo io e te e i ragazzi che continuiamo ad amarci, nonostante tutto.»

_Nonostante i nostri lavori, i nostri impegni, i battibecchi dei ragazzi e i nostri, l’Asperger e la mia incapacità di esternare il caleidoscopio di emozioni che provo nello starti vicino, la tua testardaggine e quel tuo desiderio di voler cambiare il mondo partendo dalle piccole cose._

«Siamo noi.» ripeté Louis, prima di accogliere Harry sulle sue labbra e stringerselo al petto. «E non c’è niente di sbagliato nell’esserlo perché ora so che, se dovessimo passare un periodo del genere ancora una volta, se dovessimo perderci anche solo per un istante, ci ritroveremmo comunque.»

I loro sguardi complici si unirono e «…il vero amore trova sempre il modo» dissero all’unisono, mentre un sorriso curvava le loro labbra.

E sprofondarono ancora l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Ancora una volta e in silenzio perché non c’era bisogno di dire altro, perché sentire l’altro vicino bastava, perché sentirsi nuovamente completi bastava, perché Louis e Harry si bastavano. Trascorsero attimi che sembrarono infiniti ad appropriarsi di una quotidianità che non era stata più loro per troppo tempo, una quotidianità che sapeva di baci, di sorrisi e di sguardi, di dolcezza e passione.

«Mi è mancata questa stanza, mi è mancato rigirarmi nel letto e vedere te che dormi al mio fianco, mi sono mancate persino quelle fotografie.» affermò Louis, facendo un cenno nella direzione del comodino. «Averle qui vicino mi fa stare bene.»

«Sono mancate anche a me.» ribatté lui, incontrando il suo sguardo confuso. «Non riuscivo neanche a guardarle prima di stamattina, poi qualcosa è cambiato.»

«E cosa?»

«Mi sono chiesto se mio padre sarebbe stato fiero di me e la risposta mi è sembrata quasi ovvia. No, non sarebbe mai stato fiero di me se avessi continuato a comportarmi in quel modo, se non ti avessi dato il modo di farti perdonare e se fossi stato sempre sulla difensiva. Quindi, stamattina, era già nei miei pensieri porre fine a questa stupida guerra fredda che portavamo avanti da settimane. Poi, ho sentito quel tonfo e ho raggiunto i ragazzi e…vederli tutti e tre così affiatati in cucina o sapere che stavano facendo qualcosa per noi, soltanto per noi, mi ha aiutato a capire che non volevo svegliarmi da solo neanche un giorno di più.» Scosse la testa, lasciando che il calore del petto di Louis scaldasse anche la sua guancia. «È qui che voglio stare ogni mattina, così, con te.»

«Sai, credo che tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te.» ribatté, lasciandogli un bacio tra i capelli. «È sempre fiero di te, ma credo che oggi lo sia un po’ di più.»

«Spero che lo sia per sempre.» mormorò lui ad occhi chiusi. «Tra un paio di giorni è _quell'_anniversario.» E Louis annuì perché sapeva cosa significasse il ventotto aprile per Harry. «Voglio portare i ragazzi a volare quel giorno, tutti e tre, nessuno escluso.»

«Lo ameranno, soprattutto Mikael.»

«Tu farai tante foto, vero?»

E, in realtà, la domanda voleva essere un’altra. Voleva quasi significare «tu ci sarai stavolta?».

«Certo, amore mio. Non me lo perderei per nulla al mondo.»

E andava bene così, perché sapeva che Louis quella promessa non l’avrebbe infranta. Lo sapeva dal modo in cui l’altro lo stringeva, dal modo in cui le sue dita lasciavano carezze delicate sulla sua pelle morbida, dal modo in cui aveva detto quel suo «_amore_ _mio_».

C’erano cose che Harry sapeva e basta, cose per le quali non si poneva domande e Louis era tra quelle.

Sapeva anche che quel momento di ritrovata quiete non sarebbe durato così a lungo e ne ebbe l’assoluta certezza quando sentirono un altro tonfo provenire dal piano terra, un guaito di Olaf e un miagolio infastidito di Ginger a seguire subito dopo. Louis e Harry si sorrisero a vicenda perché era bello constatare che alcune cose non sarebbero mai cambiate, prima di rivestirsi con abiti comodi e raggiungere la cucina, nella quale entrarono mano nella mano.

E quel gesto, lo sapevano entrambi, non sfuggì a nessuno perché sui volti dei ragazzi comparvero delle espressioni vittoriose.

«Oh no!» esclamò Harry, osservando incredulo la confusione regnante nella stanza, la farina tra i capelli di Daisy e i volti sporchi di cioccolato di Edward e Mikael, mentre Louis ridacchiava al suo fianco. «Cosa avete fatto?»

«_B-bonjour à tous_.» esordì Mikael, guardando incerto Daisy che annuì in fretta per dargli la sicurezza che cercava. «_Aujourd'hui nous avons du pain au chocolat pour le petit déjeuner._» continuò tutto d’un fiato, seppure la sua pronuncia rimaneva un po’ maccheronica. «Come sono andato?» aggiunse speranzoso un istante dopo, rivolgendosi a Edward e Daisy che lo guardavano con un sorriso.

«_Très bien, Mika_.» rispose Harry al loro posto, avvicinandosi a lui e lasciandogli una carezza tra i capelli color caramello, prima di sedersi a tavola.

«Il tuo francese è perfetto e lo saranno anche questi pain au chocolat, Mika.» aggiunse Louis, affiancando il marito. «Dovremmo sporcarci di farina e cioccolato anche io e papà o andiamo bene così per questa occasione?» chiese, facendo ridacchiare i ragazzi, per poi invitarli a sedersi e a provare i loro esperimenti culinari.

E quei pain au chocolat erano tutt’altro che perfetti, perché c’era fin troppo burro e poco cioccolato, ma non importava. Importò che si sedettero tutti intorno al tavolo e cominciarono a parlare del più e del meno, che le loro voci si sovrapposero più e più volte perché avevano così tante cose da dirsi e raccontarsi.

Harry sentì Ginger strusciarsi sulle sue caviglie nude e Olaf guaire al suo fianco perché voleva provare a tutti costi quel pain au chocolat che aveva in mano. Sentì le risate riempire ogni stanza della loro villetta, i baci sulle labbra e sulle guance che Louis gli lasciava di tanto in tanto e quegli «_ew_» di Edward che gli erano mancati così tanto. Sentì la felicità invadere ogni angolo del suo cuore e la vide finalmente anche sui volti stanchi ma soddisfatti dei ragazzi.

E quella mattina di fine aprile, contro ogni aspettativa, Harry tornò a sorridere. 


	19. Extra - Le stagioni dell'amore - Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed è arrivata finalmente l'Estate. Vi aspetto alla fine dell'extra, nello spazio autrice, per ringraziarvi come si deve.

_ **Estate** _

_ ** ** _

Harry non era mai stato molto bravo ad esprimere al meglio le sue emozioni.

Spesso i suoi sentimenti sembravano una tela di kandiskiana memoria, erano un caleidoscopio di forme, colori e tratti diversi che stranamente insieme funzionavano, o almeno funzionavano per lui. Dopotutto, i dipinti di Kandinskij gli erano sempre piaciuti a differenza di quelli di Mondrian, così ordinari e noiosi. E Harry si definiva tutt’altro che noioso o ordinario, anche se quell’ordine che tanto contestava al pittore olandese poi gli tornava utile non appena un po’ di confusione regnava nel suo cuore o nella sua testa. Insomma, Harry non era bravo con le parole quando si trattava di sentimenti o emozioni e lo doveva al suo Asperger, ma sapeva ascoltare.

Non era una dote innata, ma aveva imparato a farlo piano a piano.

Da bambino aveva notato che tutti avessero molto da dire: lo aveva sua madre quando invitava un’amica a casa loro per un tè, lo aveva William quando parlava al telefono con la sua ragazza e guardava il cielo al di là della finestra della sua stanza imbrunirsi, lo aveva persino la signorina che dava le previsioni del tempo in tv. E lui? Anche lui ne aveva, certo, ma dubitava che i suoi coetanei o qualcuno al di fuori della sua famiglia volesse ascoltarlo parlare di insetti, aerei o delle partite che aveva vinto a scarabeo contro Will nonostante gli anni che li dividevano. Per questo, Harry aveva imparato ad ascoltare con la speranza che qualcuno, un domani, avrebbe fatto altrettanto con lui.

E, contro ogni previsione, era successo.

C’era stato Niall, che gli era stato vicino come un fratello e che lo ascoltava parlare di cose che non gli interessavano minimamente sempre col sorriso perché era anche quella l’amicizia. C’era stato il suo primo fidanzato, lo sportivo della sua scuola, ma Harry supponeva che quel ragazzo lo ascoltasse soltanto per aver il permesso di baciarlo un attimo dopo. C’era stato il signor Preston il primo giorno in cui era arrivato a Londra, durante il colloquio di lavoro, ad ascoltarlo meravigliato per le sue conoscenze e a dargli una possibilità. Infine, c’era stato e continuava a esserci Louis, che sembrava ascoltarlo e capirlo anche quando Harry non emetteva un fiato la maggior parte delle volte.

Quel pomeriggio, bussando dolcemente alla porta semichiusa della stanza di Mikael, Harry sperava di essere bravo tanto quanto Louis. 

«Si può?»

Mikael giaceva sul letto a una piazza e mezza con un libro tra le mani e lo sguardo perso tra le sue pagine. Incrociò quello di Harry per un istante prima di borbottare «sei già dentro, quindi accomodati» e fargli cenno di sedersi sul letto.

Harry ridacchiò e si grattò la nuca imbarazzato per quella precisazione, ma si sedette ugualmente.

«Allora?»

«Volevo sapere se fosse tutto okay dopo quello che è successo a scuola qualche ora fa.» disse tutto d’un fiato. «Insomma, ce ne siamo andati di fretta e furia, non hai mangiato granché a pranzo e non hai voluto neanche del gelato per merenda.»

Mikael scosse la testa. «È tutto okay, non è la prima volta in cui rinuncio a qualcosa.»

Si riferiva alla gara di nuoto, quella organizzata dalla scuola e alla quale avrebbe dovuto partecipare anche Mikael vista la sua bravura nei cento metri stile libero. _Avrebbe_ _dovuto_, però, perché a qualche minuto dall’inizio aveva finito per indossare di nuovo la sua tuta, infilare il suo zaino sulle spalle e aspettare all’uscita della scuola il resto della famiglia che non desiderava altro che guardarlo nuotare e fare il tifo per lui dagli spalti. Nessuna spiegazione, nessuna discussione: Mikael aveva scrollato le spalle e li aveva pregati di tornare a casa perché avrebbe preferito prepararsi ai test di fine anno scolastico piuttosto che «_perder tempo per una stupida gara di nuoto_».

«E non dovresti farlo più, non dovresti più rinunciare a qualcosa che ti piace fare.» ribatté Harry, tra le sue sopracciglia c’era un profondo solco e nel suo petto un senso di sconforto per il tono arrendevole del ragazzo. «Sai, quando avevo circa la tua età, rinunciavo a tante cose a causa del mio Asperger. Mi sentivo…uno sciocco, un inetto, mai abbastanza adatto per tutto ciò che facevano i miei coetanei. Ho impiegato tanto tempo a capire che non fosse così per davvero, a superare i miei limiti e a lasciarmi andare.»

«Lo hai capito con la lista di Louis?»

«Soprattutto con la terapia e l’esperienza, ma anche la sua lista mi ha aiutato molto.» spiegò Harry, sistemandosi meglio sul materasso morbido. «Sai, prima di incontrarlo, non avrei mai pensato di potermi prendere cura di un animale domestico…e, invece, mi sono occupato di Leo, un gatto bianco e dagli occhi verdi che mi ha insegnato così tanto. Ti sarebbe piaciuto, se fosse stato ancora qui con noi.» Si fermò, bagnandosi le labbra con la lingua prima di parlare ancora. «Non avrei pensato neanche di poter viaggiare da solo o prendere il brevetto da pilota o tornare a essere felice, davvero felice.» continuò, i suoi occhi si fecero di un verde più liquido e si specchiarono in quelli gemelli di Mikael, che lo guardavano ancora incerto. «Se hai le giuste persone accanto, qualcuno che ti supporta e che crede in te, non dovrebbe importarti ciò che il resto del mondo pensa di te. Fa’ ciò che desideri per te stesso e per chi ti vuole bene, tutto il resto non conta.»

Mikael si morse il labbro inferiore e abbassò lo sguardò sulla coperta a fantasia che ricopriva il letto, chiuse gli occhi per un solo istante e sospirò. «Non è tanto il pensiero degli altri che mi spaventa, Harry.» affermò, la sua voce tremava. «Sono le mie risposte alle loro domande a farlo, sono i ricordi legati a quelle risposte a farlo.»

Dopodiché le sue mani corsero sull’orlo della t-shirt nera che indossava e lo tirarono verso l’alto fino a sfilare l’indumento e a rimanere a petto nudo. La sua pelle si increspò di brividi, i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono, le sue labbra si assottigliarono in una linea dritta. Poi, si voltò e diede le spalle a un Harry che, confuso, era in attesa di qualcosa. Quel qualcosa, però, arrivò all’improvviso, senza avvisare, insieme alla realizzazione definitiva che Mikael non avesse avuto una vita facile, né in orfanotrofio, né prima che sua madre lo abbandonasse.

Bianche, rosse, alcune più scure, altre più chiare. Delle cicatrici dalla forma e dall’aspetto diverso frastagliavano la schiena di Mikael e la sua pelle nivea fino a scomparire sulle spalle.

Harry era abituato ad altri tipi di cicatrici, quelle che Louis si procurava quando provava a cucinare, quelle che avevano i suoi figli sulle ginocchia a causa delle numerose cadute al parco, persino quelle più invisibili che alcuni eventi della sua vita gli avevano lasciato sul cuore. Quelle di Mikael, però, erano decisamente un’altra storia e si aggiungevano a quelle che il suo cuore nascondeva.

«Mika.» mormorò, tendendo una mano verso di lui.

Quest’ultima rimase a mezz’aria, però. Non fu capace di sfiorarlo o accarezzare la sua pelle per dargli conforto, perché un forte senso di nausea si impadronì di lui al pensiero di ciò che aveva provocato quelle cicatrici. L’abbassò e l’intrecciò all’altra che giaceva sul suo grembo inquieto e preoccupato. Mikael si voltò nella sua direzione e strinse tra le mani la sua t-shirt, prima di indossarla ancora una volta in fretta e a sguardo basso. Tuttavia, Harry riuscì a intravedere anche dei segni più piccoli e rossi macchiargli il petto e non capì come Mikael potesse provare vergogna, avere le guance leggermente rosse e la fronte imperlata di sudore per qualcosa di cui non aveva la colpa: alcune cose, purtroppo, succedevano e basta, anche alle persone migliori.

«N-non ho avuto una vita facile.» affermò qualche istante dopo. «Spesso mia madre portava a casa uomini detestabili ed era sempre troppo ubriaca o fatta per fermarli, per evitare che mi facessero tutto questo. Io ero solo un bambino e non sapevo difendermi, lei…beh, lei a malapena riusciva a badare a se stessa. Tempo fa la incolpavo per tutto, poi ho capito che fosse anche lei una vittima di tutto il sistema. Non aveva chiesto di essere madre, né sapeva ciò di cui avessi bisogno.» La sua voce tremava, così come le sue mani che tormentavano l’orlo dei pantaloncini grigi che indossava. «Quando è morta a causa di un’overdose, ho sofferto molto inizialmente. Ho pensato “_ora sono davvero solo al mondo_”. Poi, qualcosa mi ha spinto a sperare che le cose sarebbero andate meglio quando ho incontrato l’assistente sociale. Pensavo che qualcuno mi avrebbe voluto finalmente bene e che la mia vita sarebbe cambiata da quel momento in poi.» Si fermò, scosse la testa e le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso che sapeva di amarezza. «Non è stato così ovviamente, ma non potevo saperlo allora. In orfanotrofio le cose non sono andate meglio. Ci ho messo un po’ per capire le regole non scritte che vigevano in quel posto, come dovermi comportare con gli altri bambini e i ragazzi più grandi. Con alcuni andava bene, con altri…un po’ meno. Alcune di queste cicatrici risalgono ai tempi in cui vivevo con mia madre, altre sono più recenti.»

Harry boccheggiò, dalle sue labbra non si liberò neanche un suono. Nessuna parola o frase sarebbe stata di conforto a Mikael e lui si sentiva impotente davanti al suo passato: tutto quello che poteva fare era migliorare soltanto il suo presente.

«Mika, i-io…»

«È tutto okay adesso, più o meno.» ribatté. «Quando sono entrato in orfanotrofio e alcuni adulti hanno scoperto le ferite e le cicatrici mi hanno detto che quello che era accaduto mi avrebbe reso più forte.»

«Eri soltanto un bambino, non dovevi essere forte. Dovevi soltanto essere e sentirti al sicuro.»

«Non lo ero, non ero al sicuro neanche allora, neanche in orfanotrofio…ma non potevo saperlo. Pensavo che ci sarei rimasto per poco in quel posto, ma venivo smentito ogni giorno. Nessuna coppia voleva realmente un bambino come me, nessuno mi ha mai guardato più di tanto fino a quando…»

«…fino a quando non è arrivato Lou.»

«…fino a quando non siete arrivati voi due.» lo corresse con un sorriso abbozzato e stringendosi nelle spalle. «Tu e Lou.»

Harry sospirò. «Sapevo che avessi una storia difficile alle spalle. Sapevo che tua madre non ci fosse più e che non avessi altri parenti in vita, ma non ho mai letto il tuo fascicolo interamente e non ero a conoscenza degli abusi.» confessò. «Mi sono fidato di Louis ad occhi chiusi quando è tornato dal suo viaggio a Minsk: mi ha detto soltanto che tu avevi bisogno di noi, di una famiglia, e io non ho avuto dubbi, volevo soltanto aiutarti. Louis si è occupato della maggior parte delle questioni burocratiche e l’assistente sociale che si è interessata al caso non faceva altro che mettermi in guardia, ma non capivo mai realmente per cosa. Ora capisco tutto, però. Louis non mi ha mai detto nulla, credo che volesse proteggermi, ma sospettavo che ci fosse molto di più.»

«E come?»

«Gli occhi, Mika. Gli occhi non mentono mai e, a volte, i tuoi erano colmi di una tristezza e di una malinconia che mi disarmavano.» rispose Harry sinceramente. «Avrei potuto chiedere a Louis o a Lisa cosa i tuoi occhi nascondessero, ma non volevo appropriarmi di una storia che non mi apparteneva, non volevo essere invadente o inopportuno. Aspettavo che fossi tu a raccontarmela quella storia. Un giorno, magari, ti saresti fidato di me abbastanza per raccontarmela.»

«Sono stato io a chiedere a Louis di non dirti nulla del mio passato. E non perché non ti credessi all’altezza, ma perché non volevo essere compatito. Volevo essere accettato per quello che ero, non per quello che mi era capitato. Ho tutte queste cicatrici che mi ricordano tempi infelici, pieni di paura, tempi che vorrei soltanto dimenticare. Alcune di queste ferite ormai si sono rimarginate e io non mi sento più “rotto”, eppure, tutti pensano che in qualche modo io lo sia ancora. Tutti provano ad aggiustarmi, ma io non sono rotto. Io sono Mikael, sono soltanto un ragazzo. Voglio andare avanti con la mia vita, non voglio più guardarmi indietro.» disse tutto d’un fiato. «Tu lo capisci, vero?»

Harry annuì, capiva Mikael alla perfezione perché quel turbamento era stato e continuava a essere anche il suo. Ricordava di aver avuto una conversazione simile con Louis anni prima, quando l’altro aveva scoperto del suo Asperger. Ricordava di aver ripetuto vagamente le stesse parole che Mikael aveva pronunciato in quel momento. Ricordava di aver provato la sua stessa rabbia, il suo stesso sconforto. Alcune persone solevano definirlo in un determinato modo soltanto a causa del suo Asperger, ma Harry era molto altro, era molto di più. E molto di più delle sue cicatrici era anche Mikael: quelle ferite avevano lasciato su di lui marchi indelebili, ma non definivano la persona che Mikael voleva essere, né il suo futuro.

«Ti capisco, Mika. Sei molto di più delle tue cicatrici o del tuo passato così come io sono molto di più del mio Asperger.» mormorò Harry, prima di corrugare le sopracciglia e chiedere «ma allora è per questo che le copri con quella muta quando nuoti?».

«Non voglio rispondere alle domande dei miei compagni di nuoto, quindi preferisco coprirle con la muta. E il coach oggi mi ha detto che non avrei potuto gareggiare con la muta e che avrei dovuto indossare il costume della divisa scolastica, ma io non ho voluto farlo e ho rinunciato alla gara.» spiegò, con un velo di tristezza ad oscurargli gli occhi. «Se avessi indossato il costume, avrei sentito gli occhi di tutta la scuola addosso e avrei dovuto rispondere alle solite domande inopportune.»

«Tu non _devi_ nulla, Mikael.» ribatté Harry. «Se un giorno ti sentirai a tuo agio e vorrai indossare il costume della scuola, lo farai e non risponderai ad alcuna domanda o commento. Nel frattempo, parleremo alla preside di questa stupida regola e vedremo di risolverla al più presto. Sei libero di condividere o meno la tua storia e io e Louis ti sosterremo in ogni caso, te lo prometto.» Posò una mano sulla sua delicatamente, senza farlo sobbalzare, prima di sorridergli. «E lo faranno anche Edward e Daisy. Prima li ho sentiti discutere mentre aggiungevano dei nuovi biglietti nella scatola dei complimenti per tirarti su il morale e l’uno accusava l’altra di averne inseriti troppi e di farlo sfigurare.»

Mikael ridacchiò genuinamente. I suoi occhi ora erano lucidi di commozione, un sentimento che Harry non gli aveva mai visto addosso e quest’ultimo si convinse di amarlo perché quel verde risultava più brillante e illuminava il suo viso e la stanza intera.

«Grazie, Harry.» sospirò Mikael. «Grazie per tutto, per non aver dato di matto quando Louis ti ha portato in quell’orfanotrofio dimenticato da Dio per la prima volta due anni fa e per essere stato così paziente con me in questi mesi.» Mikael strinse la sua mano e Harry rabbrividì perché non l’aveva mai fatto prima di quel momento, non in quel modo per lo meno: sembrava aver bisogno di lui, di un’ancora che lo tenesse ben saldo a terra. «So che sono stato un osso duro con tutti i miei silenzi e a volte la mia indifferenza, ma c’era un motivo anche per questo.»

«Un motivo?» E Mikael annuì. «C’entra qualcosa che ho fatto o detto?»

«No, o almeno non completamente.» rispose lui, prese un respiro profondo e lasciò la sua mano prima di voltarsi e rovistare nella federa del suo cuscino. «Ricordi la tua prima visita all’orfanotrofio? Ecco, mi hai portato uno scarabeo di legno e mi hai detto che fosse il tuo preferito e che in quel modo non solo avrei potuto esercitarmi con la lingua, ma anche ricordarmi di te.»

«Certo che lo ricordo, ero così nervoso quel giorno.» Harry si riavviò i riccioli castani all’indietro. «Pensavo al peggio, che non ti sarebbe piaciuto o che…»

«L’ho amato.» lo interruppe Mikael solennemente. «Non facevo altro che rifugiarmi in soffitta, in un posto tutto mio, e giocarci da solo tutto il pomeriggio.» continuò, il suo sguardo si posò per un istante sul suo pugno destro ancora chiuso. «Poi, un giorno, dei ragazzi più grandi mi hanno scoperto ed è stata la fine. In orfanotrofio non ti appartiene nulla, la parola d’ordine è condividere che ti piaccia o meno. Hanno cominciato a prendermi in giro e lanciarselo tra loro fino a quando non ho ritrovato la plancia di legno sul pavimento tutta rotta e scheggiata.» Mikael aprì mortificato la sua mano, rivelandone il contenuto. «Sono riuscito a salvare soltanto alcune tesserine, prima che mi portassero via altro.»

Harry si sporse per guardarle e sussultò un istante dopo: una “L” e una “H” si leggevano un po’ sbiadite sulla superficie del legno, mentre la mano di Mikael tremava per mostrargliele.

«Sono state la mia speranza, anche se lo scarabeo era in mille pezzi a terra.» mormorò e inspirò bruscamente quando Harry gli chiuse il palmo della mano in un pugno e lo accarezzò dolcemente. «Le nascondevo in un vecchio paio di calzini così che nessuno le scoprisse e me le portasse via e quando succedeva qualcosa di brutto le stringevo forte in nel palmo e aspettavo che passasse.»

«E ora le nascondi nella federa del cuscino?» Mikael annuì imbarazzato. «Non ce n’è bisogno. Qui sono al sicuro, nessuno te le porterà via.»

Lo invitò ad aprire la mano e a poggiare le tesserine sul comodino, dove c’era la fotografia di famiglia che avevano scattato a Natale. Al fianco di quest’ultima si era aggiunta da poco anche un’altra fotografia: era comparsa un giorno di metà maggio un po’ sgualcita sulla scrivania di Mikael e ritraeva il viso di una donna. Non era stata l’aria malinconica o la bellezza quasi drammatica di quella giovane donna ad attirare l’attenzione di Harry e Louis, ma la sua incredibile somiglianza con Mikael. Quella sera, i due avevano proposto al ragazzo di restaurare quella vecchia fotografia e di incorniciarla e lui aveva annuito, non aggiungendo altro. Soltanto più tardi, Mikael aveva rivelato l’identità della donna e aveva raccontato loro qualcosa di lei scavando nei suoi ricordi, qualcosa che non poteva essere trovato sul suo fascicolo. Parlando ai due di Vera, Mikael gli aveva rivelato anche qualcosa di sé che non conoscevano. E quando Harry e Louis gli avevano consegnato la fotografia nella sua nuova cornice, Mikael li aveva abbracciati e aveva posto l’oggetto sul comodino, al fianco del ritratto di famiglia. «_Così non mi sentirò più diviso tra le mie due famiglie, ma completo con la mamma e voi quattro al mio fianco_» aveva detto, sorridendo affettuosamente.

«Quindi ti piaceva davvero giocare a scarabeo? I-io pensavo che non ti interessasse granché. Insomma, in questi mesi, quando tiravo fuori plancia e tesserine, eri il primo a scappare via.»

«Mi sentivo in colpa per la brutta fine che aveva fatto lo scarabeo che mi avevi regalato.» spiegò in difficoltà. «Louis mi aveva confessato che fosse molto importante per te e che lo avessi fin da bambino…e per colpa mia era finito in mille pezzi. Pensavo che se te lo avessi detto ti avrei deluso irrimediabilmente, che mi avresti odiato e mandato via.»

«Non dirlo neanche per sogno, Mika.»

«Ho fatto così tanti errori, Harry. Sia all’orfanotrofio che in questi ultimi mesi.» sospirò Mikael. «Ho sbagliato a non raccontare subito agli assistenti sociali quello che succedeva a casa con gli uomini di mia madre. Ho sbagliato a non proteggere il tuo scarabeo da quei ragazzi perché era l’unica cosa preziosa che avevo. Ho sbagliato a iniziare quella rissa con David Lars a gennaio e a deluderti ancora una volta.» A quel punto Mikael singhiozzava e Harry gli stringeva più forte la mano, come se potesse servire a farlo smettere e a tenere tutti i suoi pezzi insieme. «Non sono cattivo, sono soltanto…»

«…sei soltanto un ragazzo, un ragazzo al quale sono capitate molte cose brutte in passato, ma che cerca di vivere al meglio il suo presente e che può ancora plasmare il suo futuro.» concluse Harry al suo posto. «E non mi hai deluso, anzi. Sono fiero di te, di come sei ora e del fatto che tu sia rimasto qui, anche quando le cose tra me e Louis andavano male. Sono io che devo dirti grazie, grazie per esserti preso cura di lui quando io non potevo.»

«Gli ho offerto soltanto il mio letto.»

«È stato molto di più, Mika.»

Entrambi si sorrisero timidamente. Il petto più leggero per le confessioni di quella sera, ma i loro cuori pieni di un caleidoscopio di emozioni che somigliavano tanto all’amore. E quell’amore Harry lo sentì scoppiare all’improvviso nel suo petto, dove persino le pareti del suo cuore tremarono, quando Mikael pronunciò con un filo di voce «so che non ti piace molto il contatto fisico, ma potresti abbracciarmi?».

«Posso davvero?» gli chiese incerto, memore del rifiuto ricevuto a settembre. «Insomma, i-io…»

Mikael non rispose neanche, sottrasse la mano alla sua presa e si rifugiò tra le sue braccia liberando un singhiozzo, poi un altro e un altro ancora. E Harry pensò di non aver mai avuto qualcosa di tanto fragile tra le sue braccia prima di quel momento, neanche quando aveva stretto a sé per la prima volta Edward e Daisy in ospedale. Perché Edward e Daisy erano soltanto dei neonati, non avevano alcuna cicatrice, né un passato doloroso alle loro spalle.

Mikael, invece, era tutta un’altra storia.

Una storia che aveva la necessità di essere scoperta e raccontata per far capire che un cambiamento fosse possibile, anche nei casi più difficili e disperati, con il giusto supporto e amore. Una storia che non era solo sinonimo di dolore e sofferenza, ma anche di speranza, quella alla quale si era aggrappato Mikael durante gli ultimi mesi trascorsi all’orfanotrofio e che stringeva nel palmo della sua mano. E ora era Harry a stringerlo forte a sé perché aveva imparato anche questo col passare degli anni. Forse, agli occhi di Mikael non sarebbe mai stato un papà, così come lo era per Edward o Daisy, ma ci sarebbe stato ugualmente e avrebbe continuato a stringerlo, ad abbracciarlo, a farlo sentire al sicuro. Non sapeva neanche se da quel momento in poi il ragazzo si sarebbe aperto maggiormente a lui o se le sue ferite si sarebbero rimarginate del tutto, ma sapeva che quella confessione e quell’abbraccio avevano fatto breccia nel muro che Mikael aveva erto e che Louis aveva cominciato ad abbattere mattoncino per mattoncino due anni prima.

«Non posso credere che tu mi abbia evitato per tutto questo tempo a causa di quello sciocco scarabeo.» mormorò Harry tra sé e sé, accarezzandogli la schiena delicatamente. «Insomma, lo avevo da quando ero un bambino e avevo tanti ricordi legati a quel gioco in particolare, ma tu…tu sei decisamente più importante, Mikael.»

«Scusami, Harry.» singhiozzò lui, rafforzando la sua presa. «Scusami per averti fatto stare così male. Louis continuava a ripetermi che fossi troppo distaccato nei tuoi confronti e che tu ci stessi male, ma non riuscivo a fare altro in quel momento.»

«Pensavo che non mi sopportassi o che mi odiassi.» confessò Harry, mettendo a nudo ogni preoccupazione e paura. «Pensavo di essere sbagliato, di non essere abbastanza, perché andavi d’accordo con tutto il resto della famiglia tranne che con me.»

Mikael si allontanò da lui tanto quanto bastava per guardare il suo viso. Le sue lentiggini si intravedevano a malapena sul volto paonazzo dal pianto e delle lacrime bagnavano ancora i suoi occhi fino a rendere il loro caratteristico verde quasi trasparente, quasi come la rugiada che rinfrescava le foglioline degli alberi al mattino. 

«Non puoi essere sbagliato.» mormorò, prima di poggiare la guancia sulla sua spalla e stringere in un pugno il suo maglione, all’altezza del cuore. «Mi hai fatto sentire sempre al sicuro, persino quando mi hai rimproverato e messo in punizione a gennaio. E qualcuno che fa sentire al sicuro e a casa una persona che non lo è mai stata non può essere sbagliato.»

E a Louis, che era appena giunto sulla soglia della stanza per dire ai due che fosse arrivata la pizza, davanti a quell’intreccio di anime e cuori sembrò per la prima volta che tutti i pezzi della sua famiglia potessero finalmente convivere.

*

Harry amava ascoltare Louis ridacchiare sommessamente quando le proprie labbra, rosee e carnose, solleticavano la pelle più delicata del suo ventre.

Per questo, Louis non tratteneva mai le sue risate quando era con lui. Erano dolci e sapevano d’amore, come quello che Harry imprimeva in ogni bacio lasciato sul suo bacino, in ogni carezza che sfiorava le sue cosce tornite e in ogni parola che abbandonava le sue labbra.

Almeno la maggior parte delle volte.

«Louis!» lo rimproverò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto bianco e alto della loro stanza. «Non essere così rumoroso, abbiamo le finestre aperte…ti prego.»

L’altro non poté che ampliare il suo sorriso e stringere nei pugni i lembi delle lenzuola che li avvolgevano. «Non posso, tutto questo tuo baciare, dire e fare mi manda in estasi e mi fa anche il solletico.» ridacchiò, scuotendo il bacino e provando a divincolarsi dalla presa più ferma di Harry, le cui labbra lavoravano su un tenero lembo di pelle dell’interno coscia. «Andiamo, come posso starmene in silenzio!»

Harry lasciò andare quel lembo di pelle con un sonoro _pop, _prima di ricambiare il suo sorriso con uno dall’aspetto più furbo e sghembo. Sapeva quello che faceva, conosceva l’effetto che provocava su suo marito con un bacio o una semplice carezza e gli piaceva, anzi, lo amava. Per lui non c’era nulla di più bello che venerare il corpo dell’altro con gli occhi, con le labbra e con le mani: sembrava sgretolarlo, ricomporlo e poi plasmarlo a suo piacimento ogni volta in cui si concentrava sul suo membro duro o sul suo punto più sensibile. Esattamente come in quel momento e Louis non poteva affatto combatterlo perché, dopotutto, lo amava anche lui. Per questo, le sue lamentele sfumarono in un bacio bagnato e passionale che Harry gli rubò e il suo respiro si mozzò quando l’altro lo riempì lentamente, centimetro per centimetro, fino a sfiorare quel punto che lo portava al suo Paradiso. Le risate si trasformarono presto in ansiti e in gemiti più gutturali, smorzati da baci e da ammonimenti a far più silenzio, seguiti da altri baci e altri gemiti. Più Harry si spingeva in lui con ritmo cadenzato e lo colpiva nel punto giusto, più Louis stentava a trovare la lucidità e la ragione per abbassare la voce e non far troppo rumore.

«Ma cosa me ne faccio della ragione in questo momento…» mormorò sul collo abbronzato dell’altro, prima di mordere il lobo del suo orecchio e graffiargli la schiena con le unghie.

«Cosa?»

«_C'est rien, mon ange._» ribatté Louis, cercando di distrarlo dalle sue elucubrazioni mentali con il francese: prima di quel momento non aveva mai fallito. «_Tu me rends fou._»

Harry sorrise, lasciando piccoli baci sulla sua mandibola e sul suo mento prima di giungere alla sua bocca, mordere il labbro inferiore e tirarlo un po’ verso di sé per stuzzicare la sua resistenza. Nel frattempo, non aveva mai smesso di muoversi sinuosamente su di lui, né di massaggiare il suo membro duro con il palmo della mano e passare il pollice sulla sua punta rossa e bisognosa di premure.

«_Oh, je le sais déjà, mon petit soleil_.» rispose Harry a qualche millimetro dalle sue labbra. «Lo so che ti faccio impazzire, ora vieni per me, ti prego.» aggiunse con voce suadente, accelerando le sue spinte e beandosi dei gemiti e dei respiri affannati dell’altro che sembravano quasi dargli un ritmo. «_Je t’aime, Louis_.» sospirò, quando sentì il suo ventre e la sua mano macchiarsi del seme dell’altro e affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

La pelle di Louis era ancora increspata dai brividi e sporca di quel caleidoscopio di emozioni provato un attimo prima, quando Harry venne nelle sue carni spingendosi più volte in lui con movimenti sconnessi e profondi. Chiuse gli occhi e si godette quel momento, quello in cui Harry finalmente si rilassò su di lui, le loro gambe si intrecciarono e le loro pelli furono imperlate di sudore.

«Amo Saint Paul.» si lasciò scappare Louis, aprendo gli occhi blu e abituandosi alla luce del mattino che filtrava dalla grande finestra della stanza: la sua voce era ancora affannata per il piacere provato poco prima, il suo corpo giaceva a stella sul letto e sul suo petto c’erano i riccioli castani di Harry a solleticargli la pelle. «Amo cominciare le mie giornate così, amo l’estate, amo questa vita.»

«Più che altro ami i tuoi genitori che tengono impegnati i ragazzi affinché tu possa svegliarti così.» precisò Harry, guardandolo dalla sua posizione e tracciando con l’indice linee immaginarie sul suo addome.

«Soprattutto.» ridacchiò l’altro, intrecciando una mano alla sua e lasciandole riposare entrambe sulla sua pelle abbronzata: a quel punto Harry si fece più vicino e poggiò il viso al fianco del suo sul cuscino, non strecciando mai le loro gambe o le loro mani. «Mi piace trascorrere le nostre ferie qui.» continuò, dopo qualche istante. «Qui è tutta un’altra storia. Noi possiamo andare al mare o gironzolare per tutta la costa. I ragazzi passano la maggior parte del tempo con i loro amici in paese e sono così spensierati, mamma e papà sono felici di averci tutti tra i piedi e tu puoi giocare a _pétanque_ quanto vuoi con quegli anziani che ti adorano.»

«Lou, non prendermi in giro!» ribatté Harry, imbronciandosi. «Qui il gioco delle bocce è una questione seria e quegli anziani mi adorano perché sono davvero bravo!»

«Non lo metto in dubbio, amore.» rispose Louis con un’espressione divertita sul volto. «Fai bene a fare amicizia con loro così avrai un assaggio della vita che avremo in futuro.»

«Lou, ma cosa dici? Il vino di ieri sera fa ancora effetto?»

Lui ridacchiò. «Non sono te, io so reggere qualche bicchiere di vino in più.» lo rimbeccò, lasciandogli un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso che l’altro prontamente arricciò infastidito. «E comunque non sono ancora ubriaco da ieri sera.» precisò, prima di spiegarsi meglio. «Immaginaci tra vent’anni: saremo finalmente in pensione e magari i ragazzi avranno dei figli tutti loro o lavoreranno chissà dove nel mondo.»

«Magari Daisy sarà a spasso nello spazio!»

«Già, ma dovrà ricordarsi di scendere sulla terra se vorrà vedere il suo amato Theo e i suoi papà…a questo punto, spero che diventi una pianista di successo!» precisò Louis, fantasticando sul futuro. «Edward sarà Primo Ballerino al Royal Ballet di Londra e viaggerà spesso e Mikael…beh, lui lo immagino scrittore o giornalista e magari rimarrà qui, nelle vicinanze, a fare gli occhi dolci al suo Timothée.»

«Sono soltanto amici, Lou.»

«Amici?» Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, un sorriso malizioso gli curvò le labbra sottili. «Ma hai visto come si guardano? Per favore, Mikael ha lo stesso sguardo da pesce lesso che avevi tu quando mi hai conosciuto. E mia madre mi ha anche detto di averli visti mano nella mano una sera, mentre Timothée lo riaccompagnava a casa.»

«Suppongo che sia lo stesso sguardo che avevi anche tu, allora!» ribatté, colpendo dolcemente la sua spalla destra. «E comunque no, non so nulla di sguardi e passeggiatine al chiaro di luna tra quei due perché non indago sulla vita sentimentale di un ragazzo!»

«Certo, infatti non sei stato tu a invitare Timothée a cena l’altra sera e a chiedergli vita, opere e miracoli della sua famiglia!»

«Sono soltanto un genitore premuroso e protettivo, tutto qua. Volevo accettarmi che Timothée fosse un bravo ragazzo e…lo è per davvero. È brillante, divertente ed è molto dolce con Mikael. E Dio solo sa quanto Mikael abbia bisogno di dolcezze e premure nella sua vita. L’altro giorno, poi, ho conosciuto anche suo nonno perché l’ho incontrato al campo da bocce.» affermò orgoglioso per le sue conoscenze in paese. «Non lavorare troppo di fantasia su loro due con tua madre, però. Mikael ce lo ha presentato soltanto come un suo amico per il momento, quindi dobbiamo essere cauti e non invadere la sua privacy…quando e se ci sarà qualcosa da dire, sarà il primo a farlo.»

«Lo pensi davvero? Intendo, siamo quel tipo di genitori con cui si può parlare di tutto? Anche di semplici cotte o d’amore?»

Louis lo chiese con una punta di incertezza nella sua voce. Uno dei suoi sogni più grandi era essere un bravo genitore, così come sua madre e suo padre lo erano stati con lui, e ciò che era accaduto nell’ultimo anno lo aveva spinto a riflettere molto sull’argomento e a mettersi in discussione.

«Al cento per cento.» ribatté Harry senza alcuna esitazione. «E non importano gli sbagli dell’ultimo anno, tu rimani un ottimo genitore.» aggiunse, lasciando un bacio sulla pelle calda e soda del suo petto. «Tu sei un padre perfetto, Lou.»

«Lo spero, _mon ange_.» rispose, sentendosi più sollevato grazie alle parole dell’altro. «Su di te, invece, non ho alcun dubbio.» continuò, premendo la punta dell’indice sul naso di Harry scherzosamente. «Allora, dove ero rimasto con il mio discorso prima che ne perdessi il filo?»

«Noi due in pensione e i ragazzi con lavoro e famiglia.»

«Giusto! A quel punto tu sarai diventato quasi pelato e…ehi, mi hai fatto male!» si interruppe Louis, dal momento che Harry gli aveva pizzicato un fianco con la mano che non era stretta alla sua. «E va bene, tu avrai ancora questa chioma leonina e io non avrò neanche una ruga in più.»

«Ora va meglio.» ridacchiò Harry, prima di sorridergli e dirgli «continua» con gli occhi colmi di meraviglia.

«Beh, non avremo granché da fare a Londra…quindi, potremmo ritirarci qui a Saint Paul dopo la pensione.» affermò Louis serenamente, immaginando le loro giornate in quel piccolo paesino francese. «Pensa al profumo dei pain au chocolat della boulangerie dietro l’angolo che ci sveglierebbe al mattino, al sole che prenderemmo e al mare _blu blu_ che vedremmo ogni giorno.» Louis sospirò, rivolgendogli uno sguardo sognante. «Sarebbe il Paradiso.»

Tuttavia, Harry non sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo: sul suo viso c’era un’espressione indecifrabile e i suoi occhi lo guardavano attentamente, quasi per studiarlo, quasi per capire quali fossero le sue vere intenzioni.

«Allora, che ne dici?»

«Dico che mi mancherebbe la mia famiglia, mi mancherebbe persino Niall. Andare a trovare mio padre o i nonni al cimitero. Anche la nostra stessa casa a Londra. E i nostri genitori? Saranno molto anziani e avranno bisogno di molte cure.» rispose Harry, abbassando lo sguardo e rivolgendolo all’intreccio che erano le loro mani. «A te non mancherebbe tutto questo?»

«Certo che mi mancherebbe tutto questo, ma non sarebbe per sempre.» lo rassicurò, sorridendogli e accarezzandogli la mano. «Non ti sto chiedendo di trasferirci qui per sempre, ma soltanto di trascorrerci più tempo perché mi piacciono le persone che siamo qui. Siamo più spensierati, più tranquilli, più felici. Magari, potremmo passare l’intera estate qui e non soltanto qualche settimana all’anno. E farei l’impossibile per avere la nostra famiglia e i nostri amici al nostro fianco anche in quei mesi. Che ne dici?»

«Allora dico anche io che sarebbe il Paradiso.»

Finalmente Harry ricambiò il suo sguardo e si aprì in uno dei sorrisi più dolci che gli avesse mai donato. Un tempo quei sorrisi erano rari, ora affioravano così spesso sulle sue labbra a tal punto da essere normalità e a Louis quella “nuova” normalità piaceva da impazzire. E non poté far altro che imitarlo e sentire il suo intero corpo fremere di gioia e di aspettativa per tutto ciò che avrebbe riservato loro il futuro. Con Harry era bello persino programmare la sua vecchiaia: forse, perché con lui non si sarebbe mai sentito vecchio per davvero, avrebbe sempre sentito il suo cuore battere d’amore, il petto ardere di passione e le sue carezze infondere l’affetto più puro.

«Tu lo sei, sei il mio angolo di Paradiso.» si convinse a dire, allora, correndo il rischio di suonare fin troppo smielato. «Non ridere, però.»

«Non sto ridendo per questo.» precisò Harry, facendosi più vicino al suo viso. «Sorrido perché è la stessa cosa che penso anche io. E non so se sia soltanto una coincidenza o se ci sia una possibilità abbastanza alta che lo pensi anche io perché sono tuo marito e il padre dei tuoi figli e voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, ma per la prima volta non mi importa delle percentuali e delle statistiche. Lo penso e basta e ne sono felice.»

«Ti amo, Harry.» affermò Louis intensamente, prima di farsi più spensierato e ridacchiare «ora godiamoci per altri cinque minuti questo silenzio perché, secondo le mie previsioni fondate su statistiche infallibili, tra poco torneranno i ragazzi dalla colazione e la pacchia sarà finita per tutti!».

In un istante si avventò sulle labbra di Harry e quest’ultimo lo accolse senza alcuna esitazione, entrambi decisi a godersi quel loro Paradiso ancora per un po’.

*

Trascorrere l’intero mese di agosto a Saint Paul era stata un’idea di Johannah.

Anche comprare la casa di Clementine era stata una sua idea e, nonostante i tentennamenti iniziali, tutti potevano affermare che fosse stato un buon investimento. In quel modo, avevano potuto ampliare la casa di famiglia, aumentare i posti letto per amici e parenti e rendere più spaziosi la zona giorno e il giardino sul retro. I lavori erano terminati alcuni mesi prima ed era stato facile abituarsi a quel cambiamento grazie all’architetto che aveva permesso l’unione delle due case, abbattuto qualche muro non portante e pensato a un arredo e a una configurazione che funzionasse al meglio per le loro esigenze.

Eppure, alcune cose non erano cambiate affatto.

Nelle serate più fresche accendevano il vecchio camino e si riunivano tutti intorno al fuoco - chi sul divano, chi sulla poltrona e chi sul tappeto - a parlare del più e del meno e a raccontare aneddoti che appartenevano a un passato conosciuto da pochi, ma che le giovani leve ascoltavano con piacere. Con grande fastidio di suo marito, Harry ridacchiava sempre quando passava davanti alla porta che apriva la vecchia camera di Louis - ora appartenente ai ragazzi - e che riportava la sua altezza di anno in anno: quella porta era stata l’unica a non essere sostituita nella ristrutturazione e Louis ancora non capiva il perché dal momento che a nessuno interessava constatare che non fosse poi cresciuto molto nella sua adolescenza. Quest’ultimo, poi, si rilassava ancora in terrazza con un libro e una birra tra le mani quando voleva evadere dalla confusione e Harry si sdraiava al suo fianco senza emettere un fiato dopo averlo trovato.

Era stato proprio Louis a osteggiare maggiormente l’idea di Johannah: comprare la casa di Clementine, abbattere qualche muro e ristrutturare l’intero aggregato gli era sembrato così irrispettoso nei confronti di nonna Margot a tal punto che non aveva parlato con sua madre per un mese intero. Era stato Harry, poi, a fargli cambiare opinione e non lo aveva fatto usando i numeri o ripetendogli quanto quell’investimento fosse vantaggioso, ma rivelandogli una conversazione che aveva avuto con nonna Margot tempo prima. In una delle ultime festività natalizie trascorse insieme, la donna aveva confessato a Harry di volere una casa più ampia a Saint Paul per ospitare l’intera famiglia e gli amici. Allora Margot non pensava che i figli della sua amica Clementine potessero vendere la casa di famiglia ed era certa che il suo sogno sarebbe rimasto soltanto tale, ma Harry ricordava ancora le sue parole e le aveva ripetute a un Louis che lo aveva guardato di rimando commosso.

«_Voglio vedere la mia famiglia sempre unita e felice come lo è ora, anche quando un giorno non ci sarò più._» gli aveva detto Margot, accarezzandogli la mano con la sua più nodosa e volgendo lo sguardo all’albero di Natale, a Daisy che scartava i regali, a Louis che stringeva tra le braccia un Edward neonato e tutti gli altri che brindavano intorno a loro. «_È l’unica promessa che vi chiedo di mantenere_.»

«Pensaci, Lou. Se comprassimo la casa di Clementine e attuassimo qualche piccolo cambiamento a quella di Margot, potremmo trascorrere parte dell’estate tutti insieme a Saint Paul contemporaneamente. Non dovremmo più dividerci in piccole pensioni o fare a turno. Saremmo tutti insieme, i bambini sarebbero felici di trascorrere lì un po’ di tempo con i nonni e potremmo invitare anche la mia famiglia o Niall.» aveva affermato Harry. «Manterremmo la promessa di Margot e questo è l’importante, non qualche muro che cadrebbe giù.»

E le parole di Harry, unite a quelle di Margot, avevano creato una breccia nelle convinzioni di Louis a tal punto da spingerlo a parlare di nuovo con Johannah e a darle anche il suo benestare, chiedendole però di non stravolgere troppo il carattere della casa. Alla fine dei lavori, l’intero aggregato aveva sempre la stessa anima di chi l’aveva abitato e di chi continuava ad abitarlo: era accogliente, luminoso ed era un posto che si poteva chiamare casa non tanto per l’arredo o il colore delle pareti, ma per i tanti volti familiari che l’affollavano. Perché casa non erano le quattro pareti che sorreggevano un tetto, casa erano i ricordi, i volti felici e i cuori colmi d’affetto delle persone che l’abitavano.

E, alla fine, erano riusciti a mantenere anche la promessa fatta a Margot perché quel giorno di fine agosto c’erano proprio tutti a Saint Paul per un’occasione speciale.

C’era Anne con il suo bel cappello di paglia sul capo a scattare foto qua e là, anche se i suoi soggetti preferiti sembravano essere Ginger e Olaf tra una pianta e l’altra del giardino. William e sua moglie Kate fingevano di rincorrere Annabelle mentre quest’ultima scorrazzava allegramente sul prato e rallentavano proprio quando erano sul punto di prenderla per prolungare il divertimento della bambina. I gemelli, invece, si guardavano attorno furtivi e pensavano già alla prossima marachella. Niall e Lisa riposavano su delle sdraio di legno all’ombra di un albero con un buon Margarita tra le mani e «_se non puoi combatterli, unisciti a loro_» continuavano a ripetersi. Theo parlava con Daisy e la guardava con un’espressione sognante sul volto perché quel giorno era più bella del solito con l’abbronzatura a far risaltare i suoi occhioni verdi, i capelli ricci lasciati sciolti sulle spalle e il suo vestito rosso ciliegia. Qualche metro più in là, Ethan e Johannah battevano le mani ad ogni regalo scartato da Mikael: poco prima, il ragazzo aveva spento ben quindici candeline con l’aiuto di un Edward piuttosto impaziente.

Mikael era cresciuto molto in quell’anno appena trascorso con loro. Aveva messo su un paio di chili e ora aveva un aspetto più sano e meno emaciato. Le lentiggini sul suo volto erano aumentate, anche a causa del sole, e i suoi capelli color caramello si erano schiariti. Da quando aveva messo piede a Saint Paul, poi, era più felice che mai e lo dimostravano le risate che lasciavano spesso le sue labbra e la nuova luce che gli illuminava il volto. Mikael sembrava aver trovato la sua dimensione in quel paesino tra una passeggiata al chiaro di luna mano nella mano con Timothée e una partita a scarabeo con Harry, tra una nuotata al mare con Louis e la costruzione di un castello di sabbia con Edward e Daisy sulla riva.

A Mikael donava la serenità, soprattutto nel giorno del suo compleanno.

Non aveva mai trascorso quella ricorrenza in quel modo, circondato da persone che amava e dalle quali era amato, tra sorrisi e risate. A Minsk i compleanni servivano soltanto a ricordargli che un altro anno fosse passato e che non avesse nulla, a farlo sentire più solo che mai. Ora Mikael non era più solo. Ora Mikael possedeva qualcosa che aveva sempre desiderato, ma che non aveva mai avuto: una famiglia. Aveva persino avuto un compleanno tutto per sé per la prima volta in vita sua e Mikael non aveva mai avuto qualcosa che appartenesse soltanto a lui prima di incontrare Harry e Louis. Ed era stato bello notare la meraviglia tingere i suoi occhi in ogni istante della giornata: era sembrato un bambino alle prese con le prime scoperte mentre spegneva le candeline, scartava i suoi regali e ringraziava familiari e amici uno a uno per i doni ricevuti.

Mikael aveva appena porto una fetta di torta a Timothée, quando Louis si avvicinò a Harry e gli chiese «che ne dici? È il momento giusto?» sfiorandogli un braccio.

Harry inspirò bruscamente, prima di rilasciare il respiro e dire solennemente «ora o mai più».

Sembrò prepararsi a fare la cosa più difficile della sua vita, ma Louis sapeva che non fosse così. Sapeva che Harry avesse affrontato e superato cose peggiori, ma allo stesso tempo capiva la sua solennità perché quello che stavano per compiere era un passo importante. Si avvicinarono entrambi a Mikael e Timothée - mano nella mano, perché avevano imparato ad affrontarli insieme i momenti difficili - e i due li accolsero con un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra.

Il sorriso di Mikael, però, si affievolì presto alla vista delle loro espressioni così serie.

«Ehi, qualche brutta notizia?» chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«No, no.»

«E allora cosa c’è?»

«Possiamo parlarti, ehm…» rispose Louis, lanciando un’occhiata eloquente a Timothée e sperando di non risultare troppo sgarbato. «…da soli?»

Il volto dai lineamenti spigolosi di Timothée si aprì in un sorriso accomodante a quella richiesta e i suoi occhi verdi divennero più dolci spostandosi sul ragazzo al proprio fianco: scrollò le spalle e accarezzò l’avambraccio di Mikael, stringendolo per un istante sotto il suo palmo, prima di dire «chiederò a Edward di mangiare questa fetta di torta insieme nel frattempo, non preoccuparti!». Si sporse di qualche centimetro verso il festeggiato e i suoi capelli castani e mossi solleticarono lo zigomo di Mikael nel farlo, poi lasciò un bacio sulla sua guancia e mormorò dolcemente «_à plus tard, Mika_».

Il viso di Mikael arrossì violentemente a quel gesto e i suoi occhi brillarono di una luce particolare mentre seguivano la figura alta e snella di Timothée allontanarsi e raggiungere Edward in un angolo del giardino. Louis incrociò lo sguardo di Harry per un istante e trattenne a stento un sorriso furbo perché in un modo o nell’altro le sue supposizioni si rivelavano _sempre_ giuste. _Quasi_ sempre, avrebbe detto Harry per essere precisi, ma quello non era il momento adatto per le puntualizzazioni.

«A-allora, cosa dovevate dirmi?» balbettò Mikael, ancora in imbarazzo per il bacio sulla guancia che aveva appena ricevuto.

«Dobbiamo darti il nostro regalo di compleanno.»

«Non è già questa festa il vostro regalo? Non dovevate farmene un altro. Questo viaggio, questa festa e tutto quello che ho ricevuto oggi sono più di quanto potessi sperare.»

«Per favore!» sbuffò Harry. «Siamo molto più originali di così!»

«Lui lo è di sicuro.» precisò Louis, facendo cenno a Harry, prima di ricevere una gomitata in pieno stomaco che lo fece piegare di qualche centimetro. «Ehi, scherzavo!» aggiunse, massaggiandosi la parte lesa al di sopra della t-shirt che indossava, mentre l’altro alzava gli occhi al cielo e incrociava le braccia al petto. «Comunque, abbiamo trascorso giorni, anzi, settimane intere a pensare ad un regalo adatto a te. E ci sembrava tutto così scontato e banale!» esclamò drammaticamente. «Poi, ci è venuto in mente qualcosa e abbiamo pensato che, nonostante fosse il tuo compleanno, tu potessi fare un regalo a noi due.»

Mikael li guardò confuso e anche un po’ preoccupato, mentre sentiva il suo cuore battere forte del petto. Non poteva accedere al conto in banca che Harry e Louis avevano aperto a suo nome perché era ancora minorenne e dubitava che con la sua paghetta mensile potesse comprare un bel regalo a entrambi. Era forse una tradizione tutta loro? Mikael non era cresciuto con delle tradizioni o delle abitudini, anche perché la sua vita era sempre stata imprevedibile fin dal principio. Nella testa del ragazzo si susseguirono dieci, cento, mille scenari diversi e nessuno di questi si concludeva con un lieto fine. Per questo, deglutì visibilmente e mormorò con un filo di voce «vi prego, di cosa state parlando?».

«Qualche settimana fa abbiamo parlato con l’assistente sociale e ci ha detto che, non appena finirà il tuo anno di affido, potremo presentare le carte per la tua adozione.» affermò Harry, la sua voce quasi tremò nel pronunciare l’ultima parola. «Prenderai i nostri cognomi e diventerai a tutti gli effetti nostro figlio, assumendone tutti i diritti.»

«E anche i doveri…questo significa che toccherà anche a te svuotare la lavastoviglie da quel momento in poi e che non potrai più rifiutarti di farlo.» si intromise Louis per allentare la tensione di quel momento.

«Questo significa che se ti succederà qualunque cosa potremo starti vicino nel modo che meriti e se succederà qualcosa a noi due avrai gli stessi diritti di Edward e Daisy: nessuno ti lascerà indietro.» lo corresse Harry, torturandosi le mani dall’ansia. «Se lo vorrai, continuerai ad abitare con noi, frequenterai la stessa scuola e…e non cambierà nulla.»

«Proprio nulla, ma diventerai un Tomlinson-Styles a tutti gli effetti.»

«I-io non so che dire…»

«Di’ soltanto di sì?» azzardò Harry.

Mikael era decisamente sopraffatto dagli eventi. Si notava dagli occhi verdi colmi di lacrime e commozione, dall’espressione incredula che si leggeva sul suo volto, dalle labbra che si aprivano ma dalle quali non si liberava neanche un suono, dalle guance rosse e dalle braccia che fremevano per intrecciarsi alle loro.

E all’improvviso lo fecero.

Mikael non disse altro, si gettò tra loro e li abbracciò forte, come ad afferrare quella nuova occasione, quella nuova vita che gli era stata offerta, e a non lasciarla più andare.

E Harry e Louis erano certi che non avrebbero mai dimenticato quel momento e tutti quelli che ne seguirono.

Ci fu un momento in cui piansero di gioia perché Mikael pronunciò per la prima volta in vita sua la parola «papà» rivolgendosi a loro due. Uno in cui Edward e Daisy li raggiunsero e si unirono a quel grande abbraccio chiedendo «ha già detto sì?» e uno in cui Mikael domandò «voi due lo sapevate già e non mi avete detto nulla?», mentre Edward annuiva fiero di se stesso per avergli nascosto quel segreto. Uno in cui Mikael disse di aver ricevuto il regalo più bello della sua vita e gli altri quattro non stentavano a credergli perché per loro era lo stesso. Ce ne fu un altro, infine, in cui Louis e Harry si dissero fieri di loro stessi, di tutto ciò che avevano raggiunto e della terza Stella che avrebbe illuminato il loro piccolo, ma grande universo.

E Harry ricordò una conversazione in particolare avuta qualche anno prima, quando i due avevano discusso dell’idea di avere un terzo figlio e avevano percorso insieme le linee nere di quel tatuaggio che ancora oggi macchiava loro il petto, all’altezza del cuore.

«_Quell’aeroplanino sull’avambraccio rappresenta il nostro punto di partenza, il nostro primo incontro e la nostra lista, ma il Sole, la Luna e le tre Stelle sono il nostro punto di arrivo_» aveva detto Louis e, in parte, aveva avuto ragione.

Quel Sole, quella Luna e quelle Stelle erano una realtà che Harry non si era mai permesso di desiderare prima dell’arrivo di Louis, prima che quest’ultimo gli mostrasse non solo quanto fosse bello sognare, ma anche realizzare i propri sogni: erano tutto ciò che aveva e per cui si sarebbe sempre sentito grato e fortunato. E, alla fine, anche la terza Stella era arrivata.

Eppure, Harry non percepì l’adozione di Mikael come un punto di arrivo, ma come un altro punto di partenza e non vedeva l’ora di scoprire dove l’avrebbe portato.

*

Nel pomeriggio, mentre il resto degli amici e dei familiari cercava di riprendersi dal pranzo preparato da Jay e Anne, Louis portò Harry e i ragazzi al mare.

C’era qualcosa di speciale in quella caletta situata a Cagne sur Mer, nascosta dalla vegetazione e sconosciuta alla maggior parte dei turisti che affollavano la zona. Louis l’aveva scoperta quando era soltanto un bambino grazie a sua nonna Margot, che voleva insegnargli a nuotare: alla fine, trascorrevano la maggior parte delle loro lezioni di nuoto in riva al mare a costruire castelli di sabbia o a rilassarsi sul bagnasciuga e Louis non se ne era mai lamentato. Tra le onde del mare che si infrangevano l’una al seguito dell’altra sulla riva e i granelli di sabbia dorata della spiaggia c’erano dieci, cento, mille ricordi: alcuni più vecchi e legati alle estati trascorse lì con i suoi nonni, altri più recenti e legati a Harry e ai suoi figli. Era stato lì che Louis aveva portato Harry a vedere il mare, quello _blu blu_ che piaceva tanto al ragazzo, nel loro primo viaggio a Saint Paul insieme molti anni prima. Era stato lì che i suoi figli avevano imparato a nuotare e a giocare spensierati, lì avevano imparato ad amare la Francia e tutte le tradizioni di famiglia.

Fu lì che, quel giorno, Mikael si lasciò finalmente il passato alle spalle.

Louis lo vide prendere un respiro profondo prima di sfilarsi la t-shirt bianca che indossava, rimanere soltanto con i suoi bermuda addosso e prendere la rincorsa per poi tuffarsi nelle acque calde e cristalline della caletta. E si sentì fiero di lui perché finalmente aveva sconfitto il giudizio altrui e aveva messo da parte i ricordi legati alle cicatrici che ora non nascondeva più. Mikael scompariva e poi faceva capolino tra le onde, sorrideva quando Edward gli chiedeva un altro tuffo e non sobbalzava più quando le sue mani si aggrappavano alla schiena, non abbassava più lo sguardo quando sorprendeva quello di Daisy fermo a osservare le sue cicatrici.

Daisy le aveva già viste prima di quel giorno, conosceva le storie che si celavano dietro ogni singolo marchio perché era stato proprio lui a raccontargliele qualche settimana prima, eppure non riusciva ancora a sopportare tutto il male che Mikael aveva vissuto. Desiderava prendere una parte di quel male, persino averlo sulla sua stessa pelle, pur di condividere il peso che lui portava sulle spalle e alleggerirlo di quel dolore. E stranamente riusciva a farlo, soprattutto quando Mikael era in una delle sue brutte giornate, quando la differenza tra passato e presente era labile e i brutti ricordi affioravano. Daisy si sistemava al suo fianco e poggiava la testa sulla sua spalla, rimaneva lì a stringergli la mano senza dire una parola, sentiva il ragazzo ricambiare la sua stretta e tornare a respirare propriamente. Era diventato un qualcosa soltanto loro e stranamente funzionava, perché Mikael riusciva persino a sorridere a fine giornata.

Sorrideva anche in quel momento, mentre l’acqua del mare sembrava sanare le sue ferite e dargli ancora una volta la nascita.

E sorridevano anche Harry e Louis, seduti sulla sabbia qualche metro più in là, l’uno al fianco dell’altro, mentre i loro occhi si riempivano d’emozione nel guardare quella scena.

«Come si misura un anno, Harry?» chiese Louis d’un tratto.

«In 8760 ore, 525600 minuti e 31536000 secondi.»

Louis ridacchiò, voltandosi nella sua direzione e trovando l’altro che già lo guardava e sorrideva soddisfatto. «Sapevo che mi avresti risposto così e ti amo per averlo fatto, ma non intendevo questo.» precisò, scuotendo la testa. «Intendo, un anno si misura in albe o in tramonti? In risate o nelle lacrime che hai versato? Insomma, in cose positive o in cose negative?»

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, prima di chiedere «come mai me lo domandi?».

«Perché questo è stato l’anno più difficile della nostra vita insieme.» affermò Louis, portando le ginocchia al petto. «Sono successe molte cose, alcune belle, alcune brutte. Ma come faccio a farne un bilancio?»

Harry sospirò, una leggera brezza scompigliò i ricci che gli solleticavano le tempie. «Credo che un intero anno si misuri in tutte queste cose, Lou. La vita non è fatta soltanto di bei momenti, risate o successi, ma anche di eventi spiacevoli, sofferenze e sconfitte.» Si fermò per un istante, giusto il tempo di accennare un sorriso confortante. «Sperimentare tutto questo, sia le cose positive che le cose negative, significa essere umani e significa vivere per davvero.»

Quelle erano le parole di un uomo che aveva attraversato momenti difficili e ne era uscito con vittorie e sconfitte, di un uomo che aveva fatto dei sacrifici, di un uomo che sapeva cosa significasse essere vulnerabili e abbassare la guardia, lasciar entrare l’altro nella parte più intima di se stessi. Erano le parole di un uomo che conosceva il dolore e anche l’amore e che per vivere il secondo era disposto persino a sperimentare il primo se fosse stato necessario.

«Io, però, preferisco misurarlo in amore.» continuò Harry. «E l’amore per me è tutto questo. Stare al tuo fianco, accarezzarti il viso e dirti che ti amo fino al mio ultimo respiro. Vedere i ragazzi che si divertono insieme, che non si vergognano di mostrare al mondo intero chi sono. Avere degli amici e dei familiari che farebbero di tutto per raggiugerci e trascorrere del tempo con noi.» affermò con un sorriso, la mano destra che accarezzava l’avambraccio dell’altro. «Ed è vero, questo è stato un anno difficile, ma ogni stagione mi ha insegnato qualcosa. Ogni stagione mi ha insegnato una sfumatura diversa dell’amore, di noi e di me stesso che ancora non conoscevo.»

«E quale stagione hai preferito?»

Harry non dovette neanche rifletterci, prese la mano dell’altro nella sua e rispose «l’estate».

«E perché?»

«Perché siamo qui, mano nella mano, l’uno al fianco dell’altro a guardare i nostri tre figli giocare felici e spensierati e finalmente lo sono anche io.» rispose, il suo volto era rilassato, la luce aranciata del tramonto illuminava i suoi lineamenti, i suoi occhi verdi riflettevano il blu del mare. «Dopo l’anno che abbiamo trascorso, ce lo meritiamo.»

E Louis annuì, condividendo il suo pensiero, prima di portare un braccio oltre le spalle di Harry e stringerselo al petto, respirare il suo profumo e sentirsi a casa. La sensazione che tutto sarebbe andato bene da quel giorno e i piccoli «_je t’aime_» che si scambiavano addolcivano l’aria ricca di salsedine che respiravano.

Perché avrebbe potuto esserci un autunno piovoso, un inverno gelido, una timida primavera o una calda estate negli anni a venire, ma a Louis e a Harry non sarebbe importato: avrebbero misurato quegli anni in amore, quello che faceva tremare ancora le loro labbra mentre si baciavano, anche in quel momento, con le risate lontane dei loro figli a risuonargli nelle orecchie e una leggera brezza a solleticare i loro volti.

Più tardi, Harry si alzò e cominciò a sbottonarsi lentamente la camicia a stampa floreale che indossava: Louis lo guardava piacevolmente colpito e orgoglioso dell’uomo che era diventato, perché la sua bellezza era rimasta immutata e lui ne era spettatore ogni giorno, perché la sua bellezza risiedeva negli occhi che brillavano di una sicurezza che aveva acquisito pian piano negli anni.

«Sai che uno studioso di Harvard ha calcolato che le probabilità di morire in un incidente aereo sono una su undici milioni?» azzardò Harry, mentre un sorriso sghembo curvava le sue labbra e lui iniziava a camminare all’indietro. «È più facile morire per l'attacco di uno squalo...sai, hai una probabilità su tre milioni.»

A quel punto Harry era quasi sulla riva e i ragazzi non facevano altro che chiamarlo a gran voce affinché li raggiungesse, ma lui continuava a guardare Louis con aria di sfida e con una luce particolare negli occhi. Louis ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e chiedendosi come l’altro riuscisse a ricordare le esatte parole che si erano scambiati diciassette anni prima, durante il loro primo incontro.

«Allora?» lo incalzò Harry divertito. «Hai paura degli squali o sfidi qualunque statistica e mi raggiungi?» 

Quella volta Louis non andò via. Non perse tempo a rispondere a quella domanda perché avrebbe scelto sempre Harry, sfidando qualsiasi statistica. Si alzò in piedi, si sfilò la t-shirt e la gettò sulla sabbia: un istante dopo era già sulla riva, le sue mani sfioravano delicatamente le guance di Harry e le sue labbra catturavano quelle dell’altro per togliergli finalmente quell’espressione furba dal volto e prendersi un po’ d’amore. Poi, mano nella mano, raggiunsero i ragazzi che li accolsero con urla di gioia, abbracci e schizzi d’acqua.

Il sole tramontava sul mare e una leggera brezza estiva si alzava facendo rabbrividire la loro pelle bagnata: presto sarebbe arrivata la luna, ma a Louis non importava perché vederla alta e sublime nel cielo non avrebbe più fatto paura con Harry al suo fianco.

* * *

_In questo extra ho voluto raccontare un intero anno, ricco di alti e bassi, della vita di questi Harry e Louis, di una famiglia che ha significato tanto per me e che mi ha insegnato molto. Una volta, in un commento, una ragazza mi ha scritto che i protagonisti di questa storia le hanno insegnato cosa fosse l’amore e, senza dubbio, lo hanno fatto anche con me. Perché ci si può perdere per un istante o per un giorno o per un anno, ma l’importante è ritrovarsi e loro lo hanno fatto anche questa volta perché sono legati da un sentimento profondo che difficilmente può svanire, perché sono il Sole e la Luna. E chissà negli anni a venire quante altre volte si perderanno con la consapevolezza di ritrovarsi un giorno ancora l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. _

_Dopotutto, il vero amore trova sempre il modo. _

_Grazie a chi ha seguito questa storia dal primo momento, a chi l’ha scoperta più tardi e a chi ha intenzione di leggerla in futuro. Grazie a chi la consiglia e a chi spende sempre parole gentili. Grazie soprattutto a chi ha sempre trattato con rispetto i personaggi perché le loro storie sono anche le mie. _

_In_ _fine, grazie a tutti i protagonisti di questa storia. Ognuno di loro mi ha lasciato qualcosa e, soprattutto, mi ha insegnato qualcosa. Mi hanno fatto compagnia in alcuni dei momenti più difficili della mia vita e devo tanto a ognuno di loro. Spero che lo abbiano fatto anche con voi e che i temi trattati vi abbiano spinto a imparare e anche a sensibilizzarvi su argomenti di cui si parla poco. _

** _E ora la parola va a voi!_ **

_Vi aspettavate Mikael come loro terza stella? Non vi nascondo che avevo in mente la sua storia fin dal precedente extra e non vedevo l’ora di raccontarla. Spero che abbiate amato anche lui e la sua storia, così come ho fatto io. _

_Fatemi sapere le vostre impressioni qui o su Twitter con **#justaboyff** e vi leggo con piacere. _

_Lucia _


End file.
